Call Me, Beep Me
by suicunespurr
Summary: Teen Crime Fighting Hero, Ladybug has recently had her identity revealed to the world as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a school girl living in Paris. It's a new school year, navigating her crush on Adrien Agreste and handling her new crime fighting partner, Chat Noir should be a sitch. Kim Possible type universe.
1. Call Me, Beep Me

"And done. What do you think of the new website LB?" Marinette looked at her computer and refreshed the page. The website was a blob and call site for the teen crime-fighter Marinette, also known as Ladybug.

The teen crime fighting had started back when Marinette was in middle school when she was accidentally called to save a millionaire from his booby trapped vault. Going under the persona of Ladybug, she became a crime fighter, with her parent's permission of course. Shortly after Nino, a boy in Marinette's class, figured her out and volunteered to help her create her gear and maintain her website. And this past summer her identity had been ousted, calling for a drastic update on the blog. Such was the life of a crime fighter.

"So?" Nino asked on the other line of the phone.

"It's perfect Nino, but what's with the ad?"

"What ad," Nino asked, too suspiciously.

"The ad for sidekick wanted."

"It's a request... for a side kick."

"You do realize all the weirdos that could draw in?"

"A partial request from your parents as well as a suggestion from Alya. A publicity stunt she said."

"I think revealing my identity was a enough of a publicity stunt," Marinette complained. Sure it had been an accident when Marinette's best friend/blogger/most avid Ladybug fan Alya ousted her identity. Marinette was not one to hold a grudge over her bestie.

"I honestly think Alya just wants to be your side kick. She was already coming up with her own costume ideas."

"Of course. Just keep me posted if there actually seems to be a good candidate."

"Will do LB. Later."

* * *

Marinette watched dreamily from her locker as Adrien Agreste put up a poster for the back to school dance that weekend.

"Are you going to ask him already or just keep staring," Alya asked while coming up behind Marinette, causing her to jump.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Girl, you're staring at Adrien, which is nothing new. But it's a new school year, a new you, go ask him already."

"No Alya, I can't."

"Why not? You're Ladybug aren't you?"

"Yeah, who is also Marinette, whom no one, especially Adrien, wouldn't notice if it wasn't for identity being revealed."

"How many times do I have to apologize."

"Enough to know why I need a sidekick?"

"Think of it girl, people love the dynamic duo. It'll be huge. Plus some help when against Hawkmoth and Volpina." Marinette frowned at the thought of her nemesis and his sidekick.

"I'll think about it, doesn't mean I like it."

"What don't you like," Marinette spun-jumped to see Adrien behind her, carrying the posters and painters tape.

"I...um... well," she looked to Alya for help.

"The Ladyblog just put up an ad for a sidekick for Ladybug."

"Cool, have you picked anyone yet?"

"No, I'm going to check when I get home," Marinette spoke quietly, her shoes suddenly interesting.

"Well good luck. I'm sure you'll pick the right partner." Adrien smiled then continued on his way.

"Alya did you hear that?" Marinette grabbed her friend by her outer shirt collar, taking in Adrien's statement.

"Yes girl, I'm standing right behind you."

"He said wants me to pick the right partner. What if Adrien applied? What if he wants to be my partner?"

"Could be possible. He is a fan of Ladybug from what I've seen on the Ladyblog forums."

"Imagine! Me and Adrien! A team!" Marinette spun around in excitement, accidently slamming her locker shut.

"Girl, what am I going to do with you," Alya shook her head in exasperation as she shut her own locker. Marinette giggled as they made their way to class.

* * *

"Alright, hit me Nino, who do we got," Marinette sat at her computer, a video screen in the corner with Nino in his room.

"Well, we have Alya."

"Of course. What did she put as qualifications."

"Bestie and still sorry."

Marinette chuckled, "As fun as that sounds, I'll pass unless desperate."

Nino shrugged and continued.

"You have here and kid named Jean Paul who apparently is a street magician."

"Interesting, any draw backs."

"Can't do heights."

Marinette grimaced. Heights was definitely a big part of the teen crime fighting.

"Next."

"Kim Le Chien, likes to run."

"That could be helpful, who else?"

"Alix Kubel, roller blades."

"Less helpful, next."

Max Kante, video game expert."

"Even less helpful; did you weed through these before I logged on?"

"No, I was in the middle of homework when you called."

"Fair enough, which I need to work on. How about you look through later and send me ones that maybe actually worthwhile."

"Will do, I was almost done with homework anyway. Talk to ya later LB."

"Oh and Nino."

"Yep?"

"Can you send me the one from Adrien Agreste. If he submitted one that is?"

"Sure thing. Later LB."

Nino logged off the screen, Marinette settling in her chair before pulling out her history homework.

She was halfway through the history questions when she got a ring from Nino. She opened her phone to find a text.

"No Adrien Agreste. Sorry. :(

"Here is the first person that applied and seems a good choice. He knows fencing, did karate, and knows Chinese. Plus offers his pet cat to be honorary mascot."

"Honorary mascot?" Marinette texted back.

"Might be worth some. Says he has his own costume."

"Any other volunteers?"

"Either too old, too young, underqualified, one hero recruitment for Team Miraculous, an email from Hawkmoth saying 'Curse you Ladybug', and then one from Anti-bug saying 'Begging for a side kick will not get you a boyfriend'."

Marinette scowled at Anti-bug's message.

"Maybe we can let him try then. For publicity. What's his name?"

"Chat Noir."

* * *

Marinette waited at the airport for Chat Noir, dressed in her Ladybug attire. A toy manufacturing company in China had been taken over, and the owner had called for Ladybug's assistance.

"He knows what time to be here right?" Marinette called Nino on her wrist communicator that also functioned as a watch.

"Yeah, but while you are waiting, check your bag."

"Marinette opened her side bag, "A yoyo?"

"Which also functions as a grappling hook."

"Nice. Perfume? Tulip scent?"

"Knock out gas."

"A cherry red lipstick."

"Alya said it would look good with your outfit."

"You spend way too much time talking to Alya," Marinette sighed as she put away the items.

"And here he comes." Marinette looked up to see no one approaching.

"I don't see him."

"He's there."

"Did you put a tracker on him."

"His phone."

"Do I have a tracker?"

"Hey," Marinette looked up from her watch to see a blond haired boy that looked bout her age; dressed in black, wearing cat ears as well as a belt for a tail, and a mask to protect his identity.

"Chat Noir I take it," Marinette extended her hand to shake, which he instead brought his hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Ladybug."

"Please, call me Marinette. Everyone know it now, so need for formality," Marinette retracted her hand, wiping it against her pant leg.

"Sure. Uh, so where are we going?"

"You ready to board Miss Ladybug," both the teens turned to see the airplane pilot at the door of the plane.

"Ready when you are Drake." Drake gave them a thumbs up as Marinette and Chat Noir went inside the plane.

"Thanks for the lift Drake," Marinette took a seat in the front of the plane, accompanied by Chat who sat beside her.

"No problem, it's the least I can do after you saved my plane."

"No big, everyone could use a refresher course on airplane safety," Marinette sighed, settling into her seat for the ride.

"So um, where are we going exactly?"

"China."

"China?! Didn't a toy factory get taken over in China."

"Exactly Chaton," Marinette booped Chat Noir on the nose.

"Cool," Chat scrunched his nose, studying the spot she had touched.

"So, why you want to fight crime?" Marinette asked as she relaxed in her seat, while Chat Noir sat upright.

"Is this an interview?"

"Informally, yes. If you are going to be my partner, I want to know a bit more other than you speak Chinese and can fence."

"Um well, I first found out about you back in middle school. I was homeschooled then so it was fun to read about your daring escapades, fighting for justice when you are the same age as me. Then when Ladywifi_331 ousted your identity, it was cool to know your just a normal kid like me but still doing super hero like things. You are like the equivalent to Spider-Man, just minus the powers." Chat Noir continued to hunch over the more he talked, almost embarrassed by what came out of his mouth.

"So you're a hero fan?"

"A Ladybug fan," Chat practically whispered, but Marinette still heard, choosing to ignore it. Of course a Ladybug fan, everyone who seriously applied was probably a Ladybug fan.

"Well, let's see how this works."

"Ask him about the honorary mascot," came Nino's voice from the watch.

"What was that?" Chat sat straight up.

"Nino, my techie," Marinette showed off the face on her watch for Chat to see a boy their age.

"Chat, Nino. Nino, Chat," Marinette introduced.

"Nino?! I didn't know you worked with Ladybug."

"Have I met you before dude?"

"No, um... I've just seen you at school. We all go to the same school. How funny? I'm going to get some water. You want water? I'll get you water." Faster than Marinette could say "Miraculous Ladybug," Chat bolted from his chair to find water.

"Nino, you scared the sidekick."

Nino shrugged.

"Funny he didn't mention going to your school in the application."

"Maybe he wants to keep his identity hidden."

"Like someone else we know?"

"Shut up," Marinette pause as she heard something from the bag Chat had left under his seat. Marinette picked up the bag and opened it to find a sleepy black cat.

"I think I found the mascot Nino," Marinette picked up the cat, who looked up at her with big green eyes before settling on her lap for another nap.

"Dude that is adorable. Get a picture and send it to me so I can post on the Ladyblog." Marinette did as she was told, clicking send as Chat Noir came back with two bottles of water.

"I see you found Plagg," the boy sat down beside her, offering her the water, which Marinette took.

"He's so cute. He can definitely be the honorary mascot."

"So am I hired?"

"We'll see kitty."

"Ladybug, we're approaching the drop off," Chat Noir took his cat back into his bag.

"Thanks Drake," Marinette picked up two backpacks and gave one to Chat Noir.

"You ever parachuted before?" Marinette asked as she put a helmet on Chat's head, handing him the clip on cat ears from his head.

"No." Marinette put on her own helmet before pressing a button as Chat Noir put on the backpack.

"First time fore everything." The door to the plane opened.

"What?"

"Come on," Marinette grabbed Chat's hand, which sent a blush up to his ears.

"My Lady?" Marinette winked and pulled him out of the plane with her.

"Are you insane?!"

"Just pull the cord on your right shoulder when I tell you to." Marinette refocused her attention on below and the perimeter the police had established around the toy factory.

"Aim for there," Marinette pointed toward an open area close to the factory.

"How do I aim?" Marinette leaned towards Chat Noir, and adjusted him to match her position.

"Now pull," Chat grabbed onto the cord and yanked it, sending him a little higher than Marinette with his parachute. Marinette was soon to follow, landing neatly on the ground while Chat Noir fell in a tumbled mess.

"My lady, I seem to be tangled in a situation," Marinette rolled her eyes and helped Chat Noir untangle himself as the head of the company and assistant approached them.

"Welcome Ladybug, I am Jie Sui, Mr. Lau's assistant."

"Thank you for contacting us Miss Sui. This is my partner Chat Noir. Can you tell us what happened here?"

"The factory has been taken over, and there are still workers inside."

Mr. Lau whispered something to Jie.

"We also discovered this video before the camera was destroyed."

Jie pulled out her phone to show the two heroes a woman in orange slash at the camera.

"Volpina," Marinette grimaced.

"Volpina? As in Volpina and Hawkmoth? Are here? Taking over a toy factory?" Chat Noir panicked, having read all of Ladybug's escapades against the deranged scientist and his deadly assistant.

"Sorry, he's new." Marinette grabbed Chat by the collar and took him around the building.

* * *

Marinette and Chat entered through the ventilation shaft, stealthily dropping onto a pile of crates. From their view, Marinette could see Hawkmoth's henchmen unscrewing the production line, while Hawkmoth watches on from the control booth.

"He looks less scarier in person."

"Creative liberties," Marinette spotted the trapped employees, guarded by a couple of men. "Can you go be a distraction while I free the hostages?"

"I would be an honor My Lady. I am very distracting," he said with a wink before he jumped off the crate towards another direction.

Marinette made her way over to the hostages, waiting until she could hear Chat's voice, "Whoops, looks like I came a little too late for work."

The guards went to investigate, leaving Marinette alone with the hostages, whom she quickly unties.

"Ladybug!" She heard Chat Noir call, barely avoiding Volpina who came flying after her.

"Everyone out now!" Marinette blocked Volpina's move, then made an attack of her own.

"So, got a new sidekick huh?"

"He has a name you know."

"Chat Noir, so he told us. He'd probably a lot cuter without the cat ears." Marinette kicked Volpina into a stack of crates before running.

"Chat?"

"Over here. Could use a little help." Marinette took out the yoyo and threw it towards a pipe. It latched on and launched her into the air. She flew straight into the back of one of the henchmen restraining Chat Noir.

"Purfect timing My lady."

"Less puns, more butt kicking."

"Sounds like a plan."

Marinette and Chat Noir attached opposite of each other, working in perfect sync while taking out the goons. All of a sudden, a massive explosion came from the ceiling, revealing Hawkmoth inside a helicopter.

"Come on Volpina, our ride is here." Volpina emerged from where she was, jumping on boxes to make it up to the helicopter. Marinette ran after her, struggling to catch up as the helicopter began to drift out of reach.

"Ladybug!" Marinette turned to see the cable around the production line go taunt as the helicopter pulled it up, leaving Marinette and Chat Noir in the wake of destruction.

* * *

"Someone was up late last night," Sabine Dupain-Cheng commented as her daughter came trudging down the stairs.

"Morning Maman," Marinette made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a bowl of milk and cereal.

"How was China?"

"Hawkmoth got away, and Chat Noir was silent the whole ride back. I'm not sure if he is disappointed in the mission, himself, or me," Marinette groaned as she took a seat.

"Maybe he was just tired."

"Probably," Marinette answered with a mouth full of cereal.

"Maman, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Sabine took a chair next to Marinette.

"Well there's this boy at my school. Adrien Agreste. I want to ask him to the back to school dance, but everytime I'm around him, I can't think."

"That sounds more like a statement than a question."

"Maman." Sabine chuckled as she petted her daughter's hair.

"Just be yourself dear, he's a human like you or me. Take some of that Ladybug confidence and ask him."

"You sound just like Alya."

"That's because Alya is a smart girl, when she wants to be," they both giggled.

* * *

Marinette stared at the inside of her locker, thinking how she should approach Adrien. The boy was currently standing down the hall, talking to Nino. Now would be the perfect time to ask him.

"I didn't know the inside of your locker could be so fascinating," Marinette jumped, flailing her arms.

"Alya stop sneaking up on me."

"I didn't sneak up on you. I call your name. Like three times. I called for Ladybug once."

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About you know who at a certain you know where." Alya bumped her friend in the hip, her eyes gesturing to where Adrien and Nino where talking.

"Yeah..." Marinette looked into the distance with a dreamy look in her eye, imagining her and Adrien at the dance.

"Well better do it soon because it is almost time for class." Marinette panicked as she looked at her watch. The warning bell rang just as Marinette was about to move. She barely managed to make her way through the stampede to find Adrien and Nino had left where they were once standing.

"Oh no, I'm late."

Marinette made a mad dash for the classroom, running up the stairs two at a time, slipping into the door as it was about to close, jumping onto Nino's desk then to her own, plopping down in her seat before the teacher could turn around and begin the lesson.

"Nice entrance," messaged Alya from her school tablet.

"Not my smoothest one though."

"Someone else begs to differ." Marinette looked around the classroom for "someone else", everyone focusing on the lesson. Nino was wiping off the spot on the desk where Marinette had stepped.

"Adrien please face forward," called the teacher. Marinette perked up to see Adrien quickly swivel in his seat to face the front. Marinette looked to Alya who winked. Marinette was sure she turned fifty shades of red.

"Hey, LB, got a hit on the site. Think I may have found Hawkmoth's lair," Marinette found she got a new message from Nino.

"Great. Think you can get us a ride."

"Already on it. You want to take Chat Noir or try someone else."

"Chat was a pretty good partner. I'll message him."

Marinette opened up the original email Nino had sent to here with Chat's application, hitting reply.

"Hey Chat. Nino found Hawkmoth. Want to come with?" She didn't expect an immediate response.

"You sure LB? I wasn't much help last time."

"You were a big help. Just work on your parachute landings and you'll be golden."

"Will do. Care to give actually instructions before we meet Hawkmoth?"

Marinette received another notification, this time from Nino, which she forwarded to Chat.

"I don't think we'll need a parachute this time."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Haze," Marinette said as she and Chat Noir checked the equipment on a snow mobile.

"No problem Ladybug. It's the least I could do after you save my dog sled team."

"You know what they say, follow the leader," Marinette shrugged as she climbed onto the snow mobile with Chat Noir behind her.

"How do you know all these people?"

"Been in the business a long time Chaton," Marinette bopped the cat boy's nose then put on her goggles.

"Ready?" Chat Noir snaked an arm around her waist while adjusting his goggles. Once he was done, he gave her a thumbs up before wrapping his other arm around her. Marinette started the vehicle and they were off.

"Next time can I get my own snow mobile?"

"Can you ride?"

"Not really, but it's like riding a motor bike right."

"Something like that. Why, are you not comfortable like this."

If Marinette could see Chat Noir's face, she would have seen how red it was, and not from the raging cold.

"Why do you think Hawkmoth chose an evil lair in the snow?" Chat changed the subject. "There is no logic to keeping a production line in the mountains if the cold is going to damage the system."

"There is no logic to Hawkmoth."

"I'm beginning to see that. Kitten cuddles?" Marinette could feel something warm on her lower back.

"Don't tell me you brought the cat?"

"Plagg is fat and needs to get out more."

"In the freezing cold."

"He has fur."

"I'm beginning to think you have no logic either."

Chat Noir frowned, using one hand to place Plagg back in the bag before resting his head on Marinette's back.

"This is the coordinates," Marinette brought the vehicle to a stop.

"Nino, got any intel on the place," Marinette waited as Chat Noir dismounted the snow mobile as she talked to Nino.

"I hacked into the security system and it looks like no guards posted, but he has sensor beams."

"Where have I heard that one before?"

Ignoring her sarcasm, Nino continued, "And done, now you should be able to see them."

"Thanks." Marinette dismounted the snow mobile and went with Chat to the entrance.

"Just like I said, no logic, he left the door open."

"That was Nino." Marinette stepped inside, avoiding the first trip beam.

"Oh. So avoid the red lights."

"Correct Chaton." Chat stepped over the trip beam.

"Follow my lead." Marinette jumped and maneuvered between the sensors, eventually landing flawlessly at the end of the maze.

Chat nodded and proceeded to try and follow Marinette's movements to the letter, having a couple of close calls. He landed at the end of the maze, nearly falling back onto the last beam when Marinette pulled him forward. She though didn't anticipate how heavy he was, nor did he anticipate how off balance he was when they fell forward, landing on a trip wire and causing an alarm to go off.

* * *

Marinette and Chat Noir stood surrounded by Hawkmoth's goons, Volpina filing her nails through her gloves close by.

"Ladybug or should I say Marinette." Hawkmoth approached them.

"Whatever works for you. Makes no difference to me." Hawkmoth growled at the teen's attitude.

"Marinette, my teenage foe, and - I'm sorry, saying Marinette doesn't sound right."

"Then go with Ladybug. Whatever floats your boat."

"LADYBUG! MY TEENAGE FOE ... and who is this?"

"My partner, Chat Noir."

"So you actually did find someone stupid enough to follow you around. Play the sidekick."

A bright orange glow emitted from Volpina's hand as she glared menacingly at Hawkmoth.

"Eh-heh... nothing wrong with sidekicks," Hawkmoth attempted to fix his mistake, but it was too late. Volpina charged at her employer, which Marinette stopped.

"Chat, get Hawkmoth!" Marinette yelled as she followed Volpina to a catwalk.

"On it My lady." Chat was about to go after Hawkmoth when the henchmen pulled out their Tasers, ready to strike should Chat Noir make a move outside their circle.

"My Lady, a little help please?" Marinette dug into her bag between punches, throwing the bottle of perfume.

"Tulip? Interesting choice."

"Chat spray and plug your nose." Chat did as he was told, effectively knocking out the guards.

"Did you see where Hawkmoth went?" asked Chat, ask Hawkmoth was no longer in site.

"Chat! Give me the perfume." Chat tossed the bottle to Marinette, who gave Volpina a quick spray as she held her breath, knocking the villain out.

"Thanks Chat!" Marinette gave Chat a thumbs up as she pocketed the bottle and rejoined him on the group floor.

"No problem My Lady," Chat took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it, "this cat is always willing to lend a helping paw."

"Well, well, if it isn't my teenage foe and her boyfriend," Hawkmoth approached them, now in elevated open control center.

"Partner." Marinette corrected.

"Whatever, keep telling yourself that." Marinette fumed while Chat blushed behind her.

"What's your plan Hawkmoth?" Marinette stood in a fighting stance, Chat getting ready to fight behind her.

"Watch Ladybug as this state-of-the-art assembly line becomes the ultimate robo-warrior!" The pieces of the production line fell into place, forming a giant robot, with Hawkmoth at the controls.

"That would be totally cool if it wasn't about to kill us," commented Chat.

"Dodge," Marinette pushed Chat out of the way as an arm attempted to crush them. They rolled, with Chat on top, at first surprised, then waggling his eyebrows at her. Marinette frowned and pushed Chat up off of her. Another arm came swinging at them and they ran behind a crate.

"Nino, we're up against a giant robot. Any suggestions?"

"There's a USB port in the watch. Get me inside and I can hack away."

"Sounds like a plan," Marinette smiled at Chat, who returned the grin. The other arm came smashing the boxes they hid behind, forcing the duo to separate. Hawkmoth employed the canons at the robot's disposal, aiming them at Marinette as she slid under the robot's legs.

"Hey Hawky! Don't you think robots are a bit clichéd? Try being original," Hawkmoth turned to find Chat Noir on top of one of the crates in the room. The cat boy stuck out his tongue and leapt onto another crate as Hawkmoth attempted to strike him.

"Original, says the cat boy side kick?"

"I think it's original. Name five cat boy sidekicks you know." Chat jumped again out of the way before Hawkmoth could strike him.

Hawkmoth blinked, trying to come up with examples to Chat Noir's demands. He never got the chance as Marinette came behind, knocking him out of the cockpit.

"Go for it Nino!" Marinette plugged the watch into the control panel.

"May the computer gods bless me," Nino began furiously typing into his computer.

"Ladybug!" Marinette turned just in time to see Volpina jumping into the cockpit. She managed to block the potential blow, much managed to accidental push some levers, causing two arms to extend and grab Hawkmoth and Chat Noir.

"Plagg," the bag holding his cat was about to fall off when Chat Noir caught it.

"Ladybug! Catch Plagg!" Adrien blindly tossed the bag before the arms began swinging him and Hawkmoth around, as Volpina and Marinette fought in the control center. The bag landed inside, pressing some buttons, which caused the canons on the main arms to rocket off into the ceiling of the lair. Henchmen who were now conscious ran around screaming, trying to get their comrades out of the collapsing lair.

Plagg poked his head out of the bag, noticing Volpina's tail flicking around as she fought Marinette. While in passing, Plagg chomped on the tail and held tight.

"What the? Stupid cat." Volpina attempted to move, but Plagg head on form dear life both on the tail and grating on the floor.

"And done," came Nino's voice over the watch. Arms dropped Chat Noir and Hawkmoth, who both scrambled to get out of the way of the collapsing robot.

"Come on Plagg," Marinette grabbed Plagg and the cat bag in her arms as she jumped out of the robot, landing beside Chat Noir.

"Plagg!" Plagg jumped out of Marinette's arms and into Chat Noir's.

"You think you're all that Ladybug, but your not," Hawkmoth groaned from where he and Volpina were both trapped.

"Pound it?" Chat Noir held out a fist, which Marinette pounded with her own.

"Pound it!"

* * *

"I can do this." Marinette repeated in her head as she walked up the school steps. Today was the day, she was going to ask Adrien to the dance. Unless someone else already asked him. Or he asked somebody else. She couldn't do this.

"MARI!" Marinette heard Alya call out to her, rushing to her with her arms full of flowers.

"You'll never believe it! Nino invited me to dance!"

"Really? Congrats Alya!" Marinette hugged her bestie as Nino and Adrien approached, Nino elbowing Adrien in the side.

"You coming too right dude," Nino asked Adrien.

"Yeah. What about you Marinette?"

"Me? Going? to the dance? I, um... yeah." Marinette felt a jolt in the ribs from Alya, who had let her go.

"Would you like to go with me? To the dance?" For Marinette is was nearly impossible to look Adrien in the face as she said it. Oh gosh, she hoped he didn't hate her.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Marinette looked up to see Adrien's face full of sunshine from his smile.

"Great, now we can all go together!" Nino locked Marinette and Adrien under his arms, causing both the teens to blush.

"Alright Nino, Marinette still needs to go to her locker while we go to class." Alya pushed Nino along, leaving Marinette and Adrien in the hall.

"I, um, should book get go. I mean, I should go get my books," Marinette giggled nervously, starting to head to the locker room.

"Right. Wait, what time should I pick you up?"

"Um? Seven?"

"Seven. Works for me." Adrien blessed Marinette with another sunshine smile, making her feel elated the rest of the day.


	2. Birthday Gifts

Marinette awoke with a start as her alarm went off.

"Happy Birthday-ow," She jumped up from where she laid on her bed, hitting her head against a rafter. Marinette rubbed her head as she made her way down the stairs of her loft to her computer screen. Refreshing the page revealed a background collage of Adrien.

"Happy Birthday Adrien," Marinette made kissy faces at the screen.

"Gee Marinette, didn't know you felt that way." Marinette jumped back in her chair, falling back on the floor. She looked up to see Nino's video on the corner of her screen.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you opened your computer to answer the call button." Just then Marinette's actual alarm rang.

"You called me before my alarm clock?" Marinette grumbled as she righted her chair and sat back in it.

"Just wanted to remind you today was Chat Noir's Birthday. And we have a hit on the site from Lady Blanche Kattipas. She need your help recovering an artifact."

"Perfect, I have his gift ready," Marinette pulled out a wrapped box with green wrapping paper and a black bow with green paw prints. "Plus I told Papa and he said he'll make him a small cake. Can you hook us a ride for later? But first make sure Chat is free."

"Will do. See at school LB. Oh, and what was that Happy Birthday Adrien and the -"

"Gotta go bye." Marinette logged off faster than you could say "Miraculous Ladybug" and began to get ready for the day.

After she finished her morning routine, she grabbed Adrien's present wrapped in a blue box with a pink bow and headed down the stairs.

"Marinette don't forget to clean your room today," Sabine called as she handed her daughter a piece of toast for the road.

"But I might have a mission later today, depending if Chat Noir can make it," Marinette took a bite out of the toast.

"Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your emails, your diary-"

Panic struck Marinette's face. "Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. I'll just have Chat meet me here. Tell dad to have the cake ready."

Sabine kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Alright. Have a nice day, sweetie!"

"Happy Birthday! I mean, you too maman." Marinette raced out the door. Sabine looked at her puzzled and shrugged.

* * *

Marinette watched behind the guard railing of the school steps as Nino and Adrien came into view.

"You can do it girl! You can do it!" Alya encouraged Marinette from behind as they watched the boys.

"I can do it! I can do it!" Adrien's face came better into view as he frowned at something Nino said.

"I can't do it!"

"Marinette, you have been stalling all morning. Channel your inner Ladybug and do it!" Alya shoved Marinette in front of the boys. Marinette halted in her steps and spun around to face them, hiding the present behind her back.

"I, um... Hey." Marinette smiled stiffly.

"Hey," Adrien gave her a slight smile.

"ADRI-KINS!" Marinette was shoved aside by Chloe, school resident ... bratty person. Chloe wrapped her arms around Adrien, the poor boy looking very uncomfortable. Marinette was sprawled on the ground beside Alya

"Happy Birthday! Did you get the present I sent you?" The blond asked as she snuggled next to Adrien.

"Um, no."

"Ugh, those delivery guys," Chloe pulled Adrien inside the school building, Alya emerging and helping Marinette up.

"Girl, you need to stop being such a pushover."

Marinette grumbled under her breath.

"Good news LB, Chat Noir is free this afternoon so you're all good to go," Nino approached the girls.

"That's good, can you have him swing by the bakery then? I need to clean my room before we go."

"No problem," Nino pulled out his phone, messaging Chat.

"Did Adrien talk to his dad about having a party," asked Alya as the trio headed inside.

"No such luck. The dude has a photo shoot before and after lunch, and he is having lunch at his house today, then more photoshoots this weekend plus a fencing competition," Nino replied as he put his phone away.

"Nino, could you hack his dad's secretary's computer?" Asked Marinette, with a face calculating an idea as she gripped her present.

"Probably, just need to get inside his house. Why?"

"I got an idea."

* * *

The plan was simple. Marinette and Alya would go to Adrien's house with the present, and attempt to plug a drive into the secretary's computer, through which Nino could hack the computer to find out Adrien's schedule.

If Plan A failed, Plan B was to give the secretary the present with a drive attached to a miniature robot Nino had made based off the robot Marinette and Chat Noir the week before. If the robot was discovered, it had a tag labeling as a present from Nino to Adrien for his birthday.

If Plan B failed, then Nino would go and try to convince Adrien's dad to have a party and somehow plug the drive and hope the secretary wouldn't discover it until later, so Nino could hack it once he left.

If Plan C failed, Marinette would come back at night and go to the Agreste's internet tower on the roof, and Nino would reroute their internet through his so hopefully the secretary and Mr. Agreste would share files via the internet.

If Plan D failed, Nino would ask Adrien for his weekend schedule.

Alya thought Plans A-D were ridiculous and should be simplified to just Plan E. Marinette and Nino were both in support of Plans A-C since Marinette had to get her present to Adrien and Nino wanted his best bud to live a little for once.

Plan D was just desperation to not have Adrien know their scheme.

So there stood Marinette and Alya at the front gate of the mansion, with Nino communicating through them via the watch.

"Operation Present Time is a go," Nino gave the girls a thumbs up.

Marinette returned the gesture before ringing the doorbell.

"What if Adrien answers?" Marinette asked Alya in a panic, but Nino responded.

"No worries, that means Adrien will take the presents to his room and I can hack through his computer while he is at the photoshoot later."

"Come on girl." Alya pressed the doorbell and jumped out of the way as a camera appeared out of the wall and zoomed close to Marinette's face.

"Yes?" A voice sounding much like Mr. Agreste's secretary came from a speaker beside the camera.

"Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-" Marinette pulled out her gift and the robot to the camera. "These are for Adrien!"

"Put them in the box." A door opened in the wall. Marinette put the gifts inside, placing the robot facing upward. The box snapped shut as soon as the gifts were inside.

"Uh, thank you." The camera retracted into the wall, leaving Marinette and Alya outside.

"Oh! I hope he likes it," Marinette thought as she did a small jump in excitement.

"Of course he will. Who doesn't love a handmade present from Marinette?" All of a sudden, panic set into Marinette's face.

"He does know it's from you right? You signed the card?" Marinette groaned, slapping her forehead in stupidity.

"Alright Dude-dettes, I'm in," came Nino from the watch.

"What do you see Nino?" Marinette looked at her watch as a live feed came from the robot the secretary was carrying around the mansion. Alya peered over Marinette's should to watch as the secretary sat the gifts beside her work desk.

"Perfect. We just need her to leave then I can put in the flash drive."

Instead, the voice of Gabriel Agreste came over the intercom by the secretary's desk.

"Who was that, Nathalie?"

"A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday."

"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?"

A look of panic overcame Nathalie's face. "Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to."

"Of course I did!" Mr. Agreste sounded very upset."

"Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it."

"Good." The intercom cut out and Nathalie leaned back in her chair. She looks at the two gifts, noticing the tag Nino placed on the robot, and noticing Marinette's was blank. She set Marinette's gift aside.

Marinette's face was fuming. "I need to get in there."

"How girl? You can't exactly go in since you just dropped off a present," Asked Alya.

"I can't but Nino can. Time for plan C.5."

"But I need to be able to hack the computer."

"So I'll plug in the flash drive when the secretary is with you and Mr. Agreste."

"And how do you plan to get inside?" Marinette gave her bestie a devilish smile.

* * *

Marinette launched her yoyo grappling to the side of the Agreste mansion near the front entrance, fully clothes in her Ladybug attire.

"This could be considered breaking and entering," commented Alya over the watch, positioned at the school with their school supplies, while Nino rang the doorbell.

"It's only breaking and entering if something is broken while you are entering," answered Marinette as she pulled out her wall stick climbers and placed them on her feet then hands.

The gate opened and Nino went inside, the front door being opened by Nathalie for the high school boy. Marinette carefully slipped in between the opening and climbed upon the ceiling towards the secretary's office while Nathalie waited in the foyer with Nino.

Marinette found the secretary's office with no problem, quickly dropping down beside the desk. She pulled off one of the sticky notes beside the computer and wrote a note.

"Love Marinette," she whispered as she set the note on the present. She then took the robot in hand and removed the flash drive. After searching for the most obscure USB port, she plugged it in.

"Nino has been kicked out! Secretary is showing Nino towards the door. Adrien's home. Gabriel left. Abort! I repeat, Abort Mission!"

"Alya stop!" Marinette quickly donned back on her climbers and scaled the wall. Nathalie entered the room, Marinette using the opening of the door to escape. From her vantage point she could see Adrien's bodyguard leading Adrien away to what she presumed was the dining room. When the foyer was clear, she scurried along the walls and out the front door, using her grappling yoyo to launch herself back over the wall and on top of Nino.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Marinette repeatedly apologized as she got off of Nino.

"No big, I'm use to it. Everything plugged in?"

"Signed the present, and plugged in the flash drive," Marinette gave Nino a thumbs up, which Nino returned.

* * *

Marinette wandered around her room, attempting to tidy, but instead discovering old abandoned fashion projects she wanted to start that was ending up in a pile on her chaise.

Chat Noir was due to come over sometime after school, meanwhile Nino was working on hacking into the secretary's computer to get Adrien's schedule and possibly make some changes.

"Marinette, Chat Noir's here!" Marinette heard her mother from down below.

"Coming!" Marinette grabbed the present off the desk, opened the door to her room and scurried down the stairs to find Chat Noir standing in the entrance of her home.

"Chat, come on in, make yourself at home!" Chat nervously shuffled in.

"I'll go get your father," Sabine said with a wink as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Sorry, Nino wanted to come, but he has something he needed to do," Marinette took a seat on the couch, offering the spot next to her for Chat. Chat hesitantly sat down.

"Nino was coming on the mission?"

"No, just a mini celebration for your birthday," Marinette handed Chat her present.

"You knew?"

"It was on your application." Chat smiled, relaxing as he opened the gift.

"True, but Nino already sent me something," He held up his wrist to show Marinette a communicator watch like hers, but had a green paw print at the center.

"Nice, but this one is from me. Now open your present!" Chat torn through the remaining wrapping paper and opened the box to find a shirt and pants.

"I made you a new costume. It's similar to mine, but with green embroidery and paw prints. Belt tail is still included, plus a pouch to carry Plagg. And I put a hoodie on the shirt with cat ears, so you don't have to worry about the headband ones." Chat smiled as if he was hold the most precious thing in the world. He dropped the present back into the box before capturing Marinette in a ginormous hug.

"Thanks Marinette." Marinette reciprocated the hug.

"Happy Birthday to you," Marinette's parents came into the room, carrying a small cake with a candle. Chat jumped around at the surprise as they brought the cake over.

"Happy Birthday to you," Marinette joined in the singing.

"Happy Birthday dear Chat. Happy Birthday to you." Chat sat overwhelmed, not knowing what to do.

"Go on, make a wish and blow out the candle," Marinette whispered. Chat nodded and closed his eyes, then blew out the candle. The Dupain-Chengs clapped.

"I got to get back to work. Save me a piece for later," Tom headed back down to the bakery.

"I'll cut up some slices," Sabine headed back to the kitchen with the cake.

"Be sure to save Nino a slice," added Marinette.

"Marinette," Chat whispered, taking Marinette's hand in his. "Thank you."

* * *

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!" Chat, adorned in his new outfit but with the same mask, sang as they trekked through the jungle, Plagg meowing from his pouch.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Marinette asked with a smirk.

"What can I say, a cat in its natural habitat."

"You do realize lions primarily live in the savannah?"

"An excellent point Miss Dupain-Cheng." The teenagers turned to the voice to find a woman with a ghostly pale complexion mostly covered by her expedition attire. She was accompanied by a smaller, portly gentleman.

"I knew that," Chat grumbled as the couple approached them.

"Thank you so much Miss Dupain-Cheng for taking Lady Kattipas request, I am Fisk, her ladyship's butler," answered the smaller fellow for Lady Kattipas.

"No problem, this is my partner Chat Noir. Your request said something about retrieving an artifact?"

The woman nudged Fisk.

"Ah yes, according to ancient legend there is legend of a jade tiger statue that is hidden inside the local temple here to the south of us," Fisk pulled out a map with ancient illustrations.

"What's with the three other tiger statues?" Marinette pointed to the map.

"Legend also tells that there were originally four of the tiger statues that granted powers."

"Utter nonsense of course," the group turned to Lady Kattipas, who gave a tight lipped smile at her comment.

"Then let's go," Marinette urged, with Lady Kattipas and Fisk in the lead with Marinette and Chat Noir following.

"Bugaboo, don't you think this feels a bit off?" Chat whispered.

"Off how?"

"Lady Kattipas stopped public appearances over a year ago, only overseeing archeological expeditions, never present for that full year. Why now does she want to do an archeological expedition?"

"Maybe to make a comeback. I'm surprised you knew all that."

"I know lots of things Buginette. I'm surprised you took me as a slacker."

"I never said that. It's just not common knowledge to people who don't follow historical findings."

"She's in our history books."

"Our history books? You're in the same grade as me."

"We are here." Chat was saved from further questioning by Fisk's announcement.

They approached a ziggurat guarded by pouncing tiger statues deteriorating from age.

Marinette and Chat Noir passed their employers and headed inside.

"Seems structurally sound," Chat commented as he tapped the wall. Marinette proceeded further into the entrance only to cause a trap door to open beneath her.

"Ladybug!" Chat called out before she vanished.

Marinette found herself sliding down a tunnel, eventually tumbling into a rectangular hole with stone tiger heads on every wall.

"At least the walls aren't closing in."

The walls began to close in.

Marinette scrambled on top of the tiger heads and began to shimmy up the wall until she reached a ledge as the hole snapped snut. From her new location, was a hallway filled with tiger heads along the walls.

"This should be safe," Marinette began to walk along the corridor, when suddenly a gust of fire almost fried one of her ponytails off. She quickly jumped and dodged the spews of fire, only to roll into a slide. She barely managed to grab onto the ledge before she would have fallen into a spiked pit, with the jade tiger at the center on a pedestal.

"Of course spikes. Where are the snakes?" Marinette grumbled. She heard a strange hissing sound to find beside her were a few snakes who did not like this intruder.

"I was being sarcastic!" She called out to no one in particular.

She pulled out her yoyo, and launched it with one hand, then swung across to the other wall, gently rappelling down to the ground, avoiding the spikes entirely. She cautiously maneuvered around the spikes and made it to the center of the room.

"Do I need a weight replacement too?" She asked the invisible force guarding the temple. With no response and nothing to replace the statue in weight, Marinette took the statue off the pedestal.

All of a sudden, sand began to fill the piy, the spikes submerging beneath it. Marinette shot up her yoyo and clung to the wall, before noticing the sand exiting through an opening in the wall. Marinette swung herself and the statue towards the opening falling back down to the main entrance where Lady Kattipas and Fisk waited while Chat pried at the trap door.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, thank heavens you are alright. And you managed to retrieve the idol," Fisk proclaimed excitedly as Marinette handed it over to Lady Kattipas.

"All in a day's work," Marinette smiled as the Lady and her butler left the temple. She then a felt a rush as Chat squeezed her in a hug from behind.

"Please don't do that again."

"Chat it's part of the job."

"Then try to be more careful… for me, please," Chat whispered the last part into her back as he turned his head.

"I'll try."

* * *

Lady Kattipas, via Fisk offered for the duo to stay at their campsite for the night before making an early trek back to civilization. Both the teens were insistent on leaving first thing in the morning, Marinette to see what Nino had done with Adrien's schedule.

"Bugaboo?" Chat looked over at Marinette, who had taken off her mask as she attempted to sleep in her sleeping bag.

"No My Lady today Chat?"

"Didn't want Lady Kattipas to think I was talking to her."

"True, what's up?"

"Do you think we'll be asked to find the other statues?"

"Probably, unless their locations are easier."

"Why do you think she chose us over some archaeological team."

"Probably because she's trying to get back into the spotlight."

"Probably.

"Buginette?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"You are the worst." Marinette turned over, facing away from Chat as he chuckled.

Chat snuggled down in his sleeping bag, patting the pouch where Plagg was hidden away.

When Chat poked his head out, he noticed a shadow jumping through the trees.

"Ladybug, there's something out there."

"We are in the jungle Chat. There's a lot of things out there."

The shadow was getting closer, taking on a human appearance.

"One that looks human?"

"Probably a monkey passing through."

The shadow entered Lady Kattipas tent.

"Via Lady Kattipas tent?"

Marinette sat up just as the figure exited the tent with the jade tiger.

"A ninja." Marinette was out of her sleeping bag in a flash, while Cha Noir struggled to get out of his. Marinette blocked the ninja's escape, while the masked foe attempted to fight off Marinette with some quick punches and jabs. Marinette managed to dodge, striking a few blows of her own, before weedling the statue away and tossing it toward Chat.

"Chat!" Chat, still struggling the the sleeping bag, managed the catch the statue, knocking him mostly out of the bag minus his feet. His pouch where Plagg had been sleeping peacefully had opened, letting the kitten out.

"Plagg." Chat called out, drawing the ninja's attention away from Marinette. Chat picked Plagg up, only to be confronted with the ninja.

The Ninja reached out for the statue, only to be scratched by Plagg. The ninja hissed, pulling back their hand. They instead opted for a strike, throwing Chat off balance. Marinette stepped over Chat to block him, the statue and the kitten from the ninja. The ninja struck out at Marinette again which she dodged, but unfortunately dodged into an opening for the Ninja to slip by and take the statue. With a puff of smoke, the ninja and statue were gone.

"What's going on out here?" Fisk exited his tent.

"The statue! It's gone," came Lady Kattipas voice from inside her tent. She emerged from the tent, gloved hands covering her mouth in horror.

"Sorry Lady Kattipas, a ninja stole the statue," explained Marinette.

"Oh dear, we should have been more careful handling the statue," lamented Fisk. Lady Kattipas began to cry, retiring into her tent.

"Will Lady Kattipas be alright Fisk," Marinette inquired.

"It will take some time. This was to be her big break back into the archaeological society." Marinette gave Chat a knowing look, who still frowned, holding Plagg close.

"Do you think we could get a ride home now. I don't think either one of us are going to sleep much after that," asked Chat.

"Of course, I will arrange that."

"Are you sure?" Marinette glared at Chat.

"It's quite alright. The statue is no longer in our hands so her Ladyship and I aren't in harm's way. Just give me a moment."

Fisk retreated back into his tent.

"What was that about Chat?"

"Sorry, just I don't think we are going to get much sleep, plus we have school tomorrow, so I would like to get a little more sleep either on a plane or in bed."

"Fine."

* * *

Marinette managed to make it home two hours before school was to start, just in time to find her dad prepping for the day at the bakery.

"Morning Marinette, how'd it go?"

Marinette sat at a chair in the corner.

"Good news, I recovered a priceless artifact. Bad news, a ninja stole it." Tom handed her a fresh croissant.

"Now isn't it just like those darn ninjas?"

Marinette chuckled as she took a bite out of the pastry.

"I sent Nino all the info I have on it, so hopefully he can get some more info on who the possible thief was."

"Sounds like a plan, although you might want to tidy your room better before your next mission."

"But I did, before Chat came over."

"Not well enough according to your maman. She found a bunch of your sewing fabrics on your chaise."

"Alright, I'll go clean those." Marinette finished her croissant and headed upstairs.

* * *

"Ok, what could you do Nino?" Marinette asked Nino over break. Marinette managed to finish cleaning her room just in time to make it to school. Unfortunately Adrien wasn't there due to a photoshoot, but that meant Nino, Marinette and Alya could scheme in his absence.

"So what we have is Adrien's schedule for the whole weekend," Nino pulled out his tablet with full weekend marked in blocks. "He has a photoshoot this morning, but will be back this afternoon for lunch and fencing practice. His old man though is having him go to bed right after dinner, because he is booked for photo shoots on Saturday, but they are all at Gabriel's headquarters. Then he has a fencing match that night, but nothing afterward."

"What if then after his matches we then kidnap him for drinks and bring him back before the whole thing is over?" Offered Alya.

"And by drink you mean non alcoholic, correct?" Marinette glared at her friend, knowing fully well how wicked she could be.

"Yes, why don't we then bring the drinks beforehand? Waste less time."

"Sounds like a plan." Nino high fived the auburn.

"So Nino, any research on what I sent you yesterday?"

"Yes, although I do not like being messaged at 5 in the morning."

"Payback."

"I woke you up five minutes before your alarm."

"Do you have anything?"

"Yes alright, sheesh."

Nino opened to a new page.

"According to my research, the Jade Tiger Statue was an idol belonging to those who practiced Hung ga."

"Hung ga?" Marinette and Alya both asked at the same time.

"A Chinese martial arts style of fighting that is represented by the tiger. Most known for it stance and quick striking," Nino pulled a video of monks practicing the ancient art.

"The disciples of this form believed if you put all four statues together, it will give a person special powers."  
"So why disperse the idols," asked Alya.

"They didn't want to share the power."

"Maybe the ninja believes the legend and is trying to assemble the idols," reasoned Marinette

"The best person to help with that would be," Nino began typing into his tablet, "Lady Kattipas. She spent years in China reaching ancient civilizations that may have more accurate understanding of the legend."

"Sounds like a plan. Let Chat know we need to pay her ladyship a visit."

* * *

Marinette and Chat both approached Lady Kattipas mansion, a dark and gloomy place if Marinette ever saw one.

"You sure this is fine. Coming here unannounced?" Asked Chat.

"We helped her, she'll help us. It's a win-win." Marinette rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a surprised Fisk.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng."

"Sorry to bother you, we just had some questions for Lady Katipas."

"Of course, please come in," Fisk let them enter the mansion, Marinette sure that this could beat the Agrestes in depressingly stiff.

"Good Evening Miss Dupain-Cheng," Lady Kattipas sat in chair, barely illuminated by the firelight.

"Sorry to bother you Lady Kattipas, we just wanted to ask you so questions about…"

"So! You know all about it! About my obsession with Hung ga?"

Marinette and Chat Noir gave each other bewildered looks.

"Say again?" asked Chat.

"Oh, we're playing stupid, I see. Huang Ga! Tiger kung fu! Gah!" The frustrated woman stormed off down a passage, Marinette and Chat hesitantly following.

"Grrrrrr! But did you know that I spent the family fortune to get these?!" The woman turned around in full light, her teeth sharpened to a point, her red eyes crazy with madness.

"Or these?" Lady Kattipas ripped off her gloves to reveal claw like nails, there was scratch on her hand where Plagg had attacked the night before.

"The ninja," Marinette whispered, everything coming into full circle.

"Muwah-hahahahahhahaha!" Lady Kattipas entered the center of the room, encased in a glow from the power of the four idols scattered around the room.

Marinette was about to charge, when she felt something get caught under her foot. She turned her head to see Fisk.

"At last, the power of the tiger is mine! Bow to my power! I am Kitty Paws!"

Kitty Paws turned to Marinette and Chat, a new form of insanity brewing in her eyes.

"So, now you know my secret, which you will take to your graves."

"How can you be so sure? I mean a lot can happen in the next sixty or seventy years..." Chat readied himself into a fighting stance with his retort.

"For you maybe. Not so much for your friend."

Chat glanced to the side to no longer see Marinette in his peripheral. Which was just enough for Kitty Paws to land a strike, sending Chat against the wall. A full view of the room told him Marinette wasn't there. Chat made a dash for the stairs, Kitty Paw chuckling manically as he left.

"Nino, where's Marinette?" Chat asked his watch as he ran around the mansion.

"Isn't she with you?"

"She isn't, at least not presently. Lady Kattipas is actually some psycho with claws for hands. She now goes by Kitty Paws."

Nino winced, "She lost me with the name. Could have been terrifying but naw. Should have gone with Chat Blanche or something."

"No, just because her name is Blanche doesn't give her the right to rip off my name."

"Or you can take it as an arch nemesis. Ladybug does have Anti-bug."

"Which is petty. I never liked that villain. Look, just find Marinette."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Nino opened up another window.

"I think she's right next to you?" Chat stopped, finding nothing but a table and two candle sticks.

"You sure?"

Nino shrugged.

Chat stood on the table, pushing bricks. Maybe there was a secret passageway. He instead stepped too far to the right, pushing over one of the candlesticks. An opening revealed itself in the wall.

"Nice," complemented Nino.

Chat raced into the tunnel, seeing a glow coming from further down the corridor.

"Marinette?" He called out.

"Chat." Marinette's voice echoed down the tunnel, sounding far away. Chat headed towards the light.

Back to Marinette whom last we knew, had been tripped by Fisk. Realizing Fisk was on the whole thing, Marinette instead attacked Fisk while Chat was in a stupor watching Kitty Paws receive her power.

So much in a stupor he didn't see the wall open behind him and Marinette follow Fisk into the hole in the wall.

And Marinette didn't realize it was a trap until the wall closed shut, leaving her and Fisk. Marinette attempted to search for a lever, or someway out.

"I assure you that would be a waste of time, since this can only be opened from the outside."

Furious, Marinette pushed past Fisk and began running through the tunnels, as Chat ran through the halls, unknowingly followed by Kitty Paws after she opened the wall to find only Fisk, who then began to chase Marinette.

It was when Chat called out to Marinette though that Marinette had escaped the tunnel. But Chat didn't know that. He didn't ask Nino where Marinette was. Chat was determined the light led him to Marinette and Marinette thought finding the room would lead her to Chat.

Meanwhile Kitty Paws and Fisk had 100% lost the two teenagers.

Chat Noir found himself back in the room where the idols stood, no one there. And he began to panic. Hyperventilating to be precise.

Marinette was missing. She could be beaten up or worse and he was totally lost.

"Dude, you just need to chill."

"How can I chill? How can you chill when Marinette is lost somewhere in here with a psychotic cat lady."

"Talk about the cat lady's final form."

"Not helping."

"Look bro, this may be a stretch, but do you think you can take down Kitty Paws?"

"I doubt it, with Marinette maybe, not so much on my own. I quite karate years ago."

"Then maybe you need a boost up. Bring a balance to the force."

"Did you just Star Wars Quote me?"

"Did it work?"

Chat looked at the statues, piecing what Nino said.

Marinette made it in time to see Chat run into the center of the room, the power from the jade tigers hitting him and Plagg, still in his pouch.

Kitty Paws and Fisk were quick to follow down the secret passage, Marinette quick to punch Fisk in the face.

"No! Mystical tiger power is reserved for me and me alone!" Screamed Kitty Paws. The power brought Chat back down to the floor, landing in a fighting stance.

"I must disagree." Kitty Paws launched an attack at Chat while Marinette continued to fight Fisk.

"Foolish girl," Fisk yelled as Marinette continued to successful parry Fisk's moves.

"Rash, probably. Hasty, yes. Easily angered, very," Marinette landed a punch to his gut, knocking him to the ground.

"But not foolish."

"Ladybug, the statues!" Chat continued to fight Kitty Paws, Marinette getting a sense of Chat's idea.

She ran to the first statue and knocked it over, Kitty Paws barely managing to catch it before it hit the ground.

Chat quickly went to the next statue and knocked it over, Kitty Paws catching that one as well.

Marinette raced to the third, knocking it over, Kitty Paws still able to catch that one.

Then Chat ran to the last one, knocking over, Kitty Paws catching it in her mouth.

"Ha! I...I saved them all! Mystical tiger power will still be mine!" As she reordered the statues into her arms.

"Tiger this, psycho," Chat did a flying kick, sending the statues and Kitty Paws crashing on the ground.

"Nice one Chaton," Marinette walked over to Chat, ruffling his hair. "Pound it."

Chat's nuckles met Marinette's, "Pound it. I'm glad you're safe." Marinette smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm glad you're safe too. With the whole exception of tiger powers."

"It's actually not that bad. Who knows? It may be a useful gift."

* * *

"Next up is Adrien Agreste from Francois Dupont College vs. Emile Danglars from Orleans College," came the announcer in the stadium.

Marinette sat bouncing in her seat as she watched, no longer trusted with watching over the drinks.

Alya had managed to get them in the front row due to Alya recording for the school blog. Nino sat between Alya and Marinette, holding the drinks now and serving as buffer in case Marinette's bouncing got too much for Alya's recording.

Adrien entered in his uniform onto the field, as did his opponent. Both saluted to the stadium, the judges, and to each other.

"En Garde," called the announcer. Both boys got into position, Marinette noticing Adrien taking a lower stance than his opponent.

"Fence!" Adrien pounced forward, knocking the opponent off guard. With a quick flash, Adrien's rapier tapped the opponent's chest.

"One point for Francois Dupont."

Marinette was amazed at Adrien's skill and slightly confused. For all the matches she had been watching, she had never seen anyone move quite like Adrien did.

"En guard." Adrien once again took a low stance.

"Fence!" This time the opponent made the first move, which Adrien artfully dodged. From Marinette's vantage, this seemed less like a fencing match and more like some form of martial arts.

"Two points for Francois Dupont." Both the coaches took the boys aside. Adrien needed one more point to win the match, but the coach did not look happy. Adrien, nodded, a stern look on his face. He spoke something to the coach, who after a moment, nodded. Adrien returned to the mat, waiting as his opponent made his way to the mat.

"En garde." Both took their stance, Adrien again standing low.

"Fence!" Both lunged (Adrien pounced) towards each other. Instead of following through with an attack, Adrien used the moment to flip himself over the opponent, stabbing him in the back.

"Three points for Francois Dupont. Adrien Agreste is the winner of this round and will be progressing to the finals with highest time."

The crowds cheered, Marinette ecstatic at the announcement.

"Come on," Nino nudged her, Marinette following after her friends as they went to find Adrien. They found Adrien off the stage close to the bench drinking water.

"Bro, why bother with that drink when you can have this one," Nino came up to the gate blocking the crowds from the athletes.

Adrien smiled at his friend's voice and jogged over, taking the drink.

"Nice one Agreste. Where'd you pick up those moves?" Asked Alya, recording on her phone.

"Lets just say for my birthday I got an extra gift."

It was then Adrien noticed Marinette. Marinette who noticed besides Adrien's bag was the scarf she had made. Marinette who thought Adrien was talking about her gift. And Adrien who was turning more than fifty shades of red.

* * *

 **A reader(guest) commented asking why I chose Nino over Max to be the techie. True while Max would have made a more logical choice, in Miraculous Ladybug, Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette make up the four main friends. If I had Max as Wade, idk were to put Nino other than background and friend of Adrien. Plus there is the Valentine's Day episode where Wade falls for Monique, which works better fandom wise with Nino and Alya. Plus since Chat/Adrien (spoiler) is pictured currently more as a crush than part of the friend group (imagine Josh Mankey for now), Nino currently fills Ron's shoes in school.**


	3. Plagg Vs Captain Nooroo

Agent Smith and Officer Jones crouched behind a desk, hoping the monster hunting them down would only pass them by.

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous. We must evacuate," Officer Jones checked over the desk to see the monster sniffing them out, and quickly ducked back beside Agent Smith.

"You're suggesting we run, Officer Jones?" asked Agent Smith, "After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved dog, Sniffles? Never! I won't run! I no longer fear it, I'm going to face it, then I'll-Waaaaah!" Agent Smith jumped back in terror as the monster appeared behind her.

"Cut!" Called out Nino. "Agent Smith" played by Mylene still cowered in fear behind the desk as the "monster" Ivan took off his mask.

A film competition was being held in Paris and Nino was employing students from the class to participate in a movie that he and Alya wrote. Adrien with his natural good looks was cast for the male lead, while Mylene, whose father was an actor, was cast as the female lead. Their acting went well with each other, at least Marinette thought since she was the producer, but every time the monster had to make an appearance, Mylene freaked.

"Sorry Mylene," Ivan said, sincerely worried for the petite girl.

"Mylène! That's like, the tenth take, and we're only on the first scene!" complained Nino as he walked over to his actress, Adrien already whisked away by Juleka for makeup reapplication.

"Fourteenth actually, but who's counting," said Alix as she changed the numbers on the clapboard, her legs swinging as she sat on the desk in their classroom.

"Ugh," Nino whined as he walked back to his position. Marinette was ready to soon give the boy a pep talk. Mylene was trying as hard as she could, but maybe the mask Marinette made a little too good to give the girl a heart attack every time it was on Ivan's head.

"I'm... sorry. I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise," Mylene offered weakly.

"Anyone want tea," asked Rose who was in charge of craft services, sounding cheerful, hoping that would lighten the mood.

"You're playing a hero from the special forces. You're not supposed to get all freaked out!" scolded Nino.

"I know, but... that monster mask he's wearing is so... realistic and scary!"

"Just big ol' me, Mylène. Nothing to be scared of," offered Ivan, giving Mylene a heart warming smile, which Mylene slightly returned. The perfect couple in Marinette's opinion.

"You ask me, he doesn't even need a mask!" Chloe and her cohort Sabrina laughed, everyone minus Ivan and Mylene glaring at the two. Other than everyone in the class being included in the project, Marinette felt it would have been a lot better without Chloe in the mix.

"What a bratty snob," Marinette muttered to her bestie, Alya, who looked so done with Chloe.

"Ivan, put the mask back on, you're playing the monster! And Mylène, we need you to stay in character!" Ivan complied and put the mask back on, frightening Mylene.

"I need to sing my happy song, it always makes me feel better,"Mylene closed her eyes. "Mon prince est en chemin déjà, Je ne sais pas comme il sera-ah!" She she sang to herself, she didn't notice Adrien behind her, accidentally bumping into him.

"And the Oscar for best pathetic scaredy-cat afraid of its own shadow goes to... Mylène!" Chloe and Sabrina began laughing again, their laughter sounding more like a witch's cackle.

"Chloe, seriously?" Adrien frowned at his friend.

"Yeah, so what?"

Mylene, finally at a breaking pointing, ran out of the room crying.

"Mylene!" Marinette called out as her friend passed her, "Anyone going to go after her?"

"Mylene! Wait!" Ivan took off his mask, leaving it in the room before running after her. If anyone could help Mylene, Marinette was sure Ivan could.

"Epic, Chloé! Just epic! What are we supposed to do now without our leading actress?" Nino fumed, about ready to blow. Marinette placed a reassuring hand on Nino's shoulder.

"Who needs her anyway? She was totally lame!" Chloe commented, studying her nails.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ivan can help talk her out of this," offered Marinette to Nino.

"I hope so. We don't have much time because the deadline is tomorrow," Nino was clearly panicking, something Marinette was sure Nino had seen her do plenty of times.

"Nino, you go this. You handle all my missions just fine, just breath and don't let any of this get to you."

Nino smiled.

"Thanks LB. I needed that. So what do you say Miss Producer?"

"Hopefully Ivan has a handle on Mylene. I brought my travel sewing kit so maybe while you guys film other scenes, I can make the mask less scary for Mylene."

"Sounds like a plan." Just then Ivan came back into the room, but without Mylene.

"Where's Mylene," asked Alya.

"Bathroom," answered Ivan.

"Ok, Plan B then," mutter Marinette.

"But do we even have an understudy. Everyone thought Mylene would be the best for this part," wondered Alya, going over some production notes Marinette had on a clipboard.

"I'll do it," offered Chloe.

"Have you even read the script?" Asked Alya, doubting Chloe would be volunteering just to save the film.

"Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!"

"Wait?!" Marinette yelled. That wasn't in the script as far as she knew. She looked over to Alya who looked just as confused as she did as she flipped through the script she had in hand.

Marinette turned to Nino who looked 100% guilty.

"It was just a little tweak. You know, to move the story forward. Plus Adrien and Mylene would be professional about it, so I didn't think it would hurt."

"What! You added at my script without even telling me? That's low!" If looks could kill, Nino would be dead.

"Wait a minute! You mean

script!" Nino met Alya eye to eye, crushing smaller Marinette between their argument.

From where Marinette was stuck, she could see Rose handing Adrien some juice. At least two people were still full on sunshine on this set.

"Oh, who cares who wrote what? We've got to film this thing, right?" Chloe turned to Max, who was Assistant Producer and Timekeeper.

"She's right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use school until 6 p.m. sharp. Which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" the bespeckled boy kept counting down as Marinette pulled Alya aside.

"Adrien and Chloé kissing cannot happen! No way!"

"It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey…"

Hold on!" Marinette turned to the rest of the group, "We can't let Mylène just leave just like that, it's... wrong! We all chose her to play the leading female role! And... we're all in this movie together! She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back." Marinette dashed out of the room.

"Always trying to save the day, aren't you, Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy cat's hiding in!" Chloe snarled after her.

* * *

Marinette raced down the stairs and to the girl's bathroom. She could hear sniffling from one of the stall.

"Mylene, you in here?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute, I'll be right out Marinette."

"That's not why I am here."

"You're not? But we need to get filming done, and I'm just holding everything up."

"It's fine, you are more important right now." Marinette stood beside the bathroom stall Mylene had hid herself away in.

"Don't worry about what Chloe said, we all think you are a great actor."

"But I get so scared."

"If fine to get scared. I'm sure your father gets stage fright sometimes. I even get scared when I go on missions."

"You do?"

"All the time. Lots of people depend on me. I don't want to let them down. Plus some situations I have been were very frightening. Like a couple weeks ago when I lost Chat Noir in Kitty Paw's mansion. I was scared for my life and Chat's with what would happen."

"How did you do it? Overcome your fear."

"I just remind myself that my actions are bigger than my fear. If I don't do anything, fear wins. But doing something means at least I'm trying and giving it my best."

Marinette looked over at the mirror, remembering Chat's smile once they were safe.

"We all believe in you Mylene. You are more than your fear."

"Thanks Marinette. I'm going to be a minute then come up."

"Alright."

Just then Alya burst into the bathroom.

"You better come ASAP, producer! There's some serious lick puckering about get going on!"

"What," asked Mylene?

"Nino changed the script to add a kiss scene," explained Alya.

"Don't worry Mylene. We'll work this out. Come up when you are ready," Marinette and Alya raced up the stair and flung the door open as Chloe was about to kiss Adrien.

"CUT!"

"Marinette, what gives? We're in the middle of a shoot, and I'm the director, FYI. I say cut, no one else. Comprende?" Whined Nino, stopping the recording.

"And I'm the producer! Mylène's supposed to be the star of this movie."

"We're out of time, and from what I can see, Mylène isn't here. Let's take it from the top, people."

"This is beat!" voiced Alya, approaching Nino, blocking his camera from filming. "Agent Smith does not need a man in her life right now! Sniffles just got munched right now, remember!"

"Do you wanna finish this film or not?" Asked Nino, once again standing up to match Alya eye to eye.

"Then let's just make Agent Smith a nurse instead! That'll fix everything," offered Chloe, taking a seat on a desk.

"Um, I'm sorry. How, exactly?" Asked Alya, turning her anger to Chloe.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'd look amazing in a uniform," Chloe pulled a compact out of her purse, checking to make sure her makeup was ok.

"Oh, come on! We're not gonna rewrite this script again!" Nino gripped his hat in frustration.

"I'm not putting my name on those credits," Alya fumed walking away from Nino to the other side of the room.

"Nobody cares about you anyway," commented Chloe as she powdered her nose.

"What?!"

The tension in the room was so thick, no one could breath. Even Rose and Adrien looked uneasy. Marinette needed to do something.

"Everyone calm down! This movie's a team effort" Marinette turned to Chloe, "Your nurse idea's perfect, Chloé!"

"Of course it's a perfect idea. Because it's mine!"

"But Chloé, you don't have a uniform," Marinette tried her best to look as depressed as possible about the outcome.

"Right! Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place," grumbled Alya, which Marinette chose to ignore.

"I think you and your assistant should go down to the nurse's office and try out some uniforms," Marinette offered, her face lighting up at the idea.

"Hmm. Kim, Max, come with me. You've just been promoted to wardrobe and bodyguard."

Once Chloe and her entourage left the room, a wave of tension left the room. Almost.

"Nice going, Miss Producer! Now we have no lead again!" Nino crossed his arms in frustration.

"But I just got rid of Chloe. Mylene should be back here before Chloe comes back."

"I told you, we don't have time. We need a lead now."

"Marinette can do it," offered Alya, Marinette giving her friend a look of panic.

* * *

Marinette sat at the desk quickly reading over the script. As much as she didn't want to take Mylene's part, Alya and Nino insisted the show must go on. Plus, Alya noted as a bonus, she would get to kiss Adrien.

Marinette looked up from the script to Adrien, who almost seemed to pose while Juleka put more makeup on him. He glanced over in her direction, which sent Marinette's face back down to the script, turning an undiscovered hue of red in the process.

"You ready girl," asked Alya.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Marinette stood up from her seat and made her way to face Adrien as he stood ready.

"Ready to roll? Camera!" Called Nino.

Alix popped out in front of the camera with the clapboard, "Horrificator, take 16…"

"Action!"

"I'm not scared of that monster, O-officer Jones!" Marinette was sure she stuttered that last part, but too late for a retake as Adrien pulled in by her waist. She rested her hands on his chest as she leaned towards him, closing her eyes.

"CUT!" Chloe slammed open the door, startling everyone. "I knew it!"

"What did I say about other people saying cut?!" Asked Nino in exasperation as he stopped recording. No one was paying attention to Nino at this point as all eyes were on Marinette and a furious Chloe.

"Well played, Marinette! All that speech about working together, then you stab me right in the back! Well, your stupid little movie won't make it into the festival if I'm not in it, because my daddy is one of the judges!"

"Perfect! Explained Nino, looking at his phone. Everyone turned to him as he pulled Marinette aside and away from Chloe.

"We got a lead on Hawkmoth. He ordered a Shrink Ray and is having it shipped to the Mojave Desert."

"Ok, but why is this perfect?"

"Shrink Ray? Mojave Desert? Area 51?"

"Don't tell me…"

"New movie location, but this time just you and Chat. This is going to be sick!" Marinette rolled her eyes, as the rest of the class looked relieved at the development.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, Special Agent Smith and Special Agent Smith." Marinette sat in the back of a special forces jeep with Chat Noir beside her, fiddling with the camera Nino had him wear. Across from them sat two agents, Smith and Smith.

"Don't mention it. The way you helped us with that security breach."

"No big! I just…"

"No, seriously, don't mention it! It's highly classified," responded the other agent. The jeep pulled up to what should have been an abandoned warehouse, but was instead Hawkmoth's latest lair. Marinette and Chat stepped out of the car.

"Let's see what you got this time Nino." Marinette pressed a button on her belt, and out of her shoes came skates, and out of her backpack, a helmet and skateboard.

"You coming Chat," She offered the additional helmet to him.

"Almost, I think I got this. Do we got this Nino," Chat asked Nino.

"You both are good to go," Nino gave them a thumbs up, still inside the classroom with a majority of the students watching. Chloe and Sabrina had left to ruin someone else's day and Adrien had a surprise photo shoot. Marinette was kinda hopeful Adrien would get a chance to see her in action.

"Good luck Girl," offered Alya who sat beside Nino.

Marinette smiled at her watch as Chat hopped on behind her.

"Don't worry friend of Ladybug, she is safe with me," assured Chat through his watch.

"Sure Mister Tiger Kung Fu," several students in the class chuckled.

"They know?"

"It was put on the Ladyblog," offered Marinette weakly before jets popped out of her shoes and shot them towards the house.

They blast through a wall grating to find Hawkmoth and Volpina inside, Hawkmoth holding in his arm a Chinchilla.

"Ladybug?! What's say we dispense with the banter and skip right to the kung-fu fighting? Volpina!" Volpina snarled a devilish smile as she launched herself at Marinette, her hands glowing a vivid orange.

"Ok, hold on for one second my lady," Chat pulled out Nino's phone and began recording. "Now go. I mean Action."

Chat followed with the phone as Marinette and Volpina fought around the room. Hawkmoth started griping about something, so Chat turned his attention to the villain.

"What seems to be the trouble Hawky," asked Chat focusing on Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth set the Chinchilla on the ground, revealing a dark stain on his purple suit.

"I told you he had to go didn't I," commented Volpina as she fought Marinette.

"But did Captain Nooroo have to go there?"

Chat turned back to the action only to have Marinette grab Volpina by the wrist and flung her in Chat's direction. This sent both Chat and Volpina into the wall and Plagg out of Chat's pouch.

Plagg lazily got up from his napping position, eyeing Captain Nooroo, who scratched out at the kitten. Plagg hissed in response.

"Aw, so cute! It's like an adorable fight," Chat fumbled with the phone and began filming Plagg and Captain Nooroo's fight. Volpina had gotten up and was back to attacking Marinette.

"No, back you vile cat, no one touches Captain Nooroo but me," Hawkmoth made a reach for Captain Nooroo, but Chat stuck out his foot, sending the villain over the fighting animals and hitting the machine, striking a particular switch that read reverse.

Plagg managed to gain the upper hand and pushed the chinchilla onto the platform.

As Marinette and Volpina fought, Volpina kicked Marinette into a button that read on.

A bright pink glow emanated from the shrink ray, hitting Captain Nooroo, but rather than shrinking, the chinchilla kept getting larger and larger until it broke the ceiling of the warehouse.

"New Plan! Come on Volpina," Hawkmoth clamoured onto the furry rodent as it began walking out of the warehouse. Volpina threw another couples punches before jumping after them, grabbing onto the velvety fluff.

"That would be the coolest shot ever if it weren't for the two thousand tons chinchilla that has been unleashed into an unsuspecting world," commented Nino over the watch.

"Not helping Nino. Do you think you find where they're going."

"Probably going to Area 51 Bugaboo," offered Chat as he turned off the recording to pick up Plagg and put him back in the pouch.

"That's it!"

* * *

Marinette stood outside gate barricading Area 51 while Chat stood behind her, awaiting the arrival of Captain Nooroo with Nino's phone.

"OK, I know this is going to sound weird, but you've got to let us in. There's this monster Chinchilla…" Marinette was trying to explain to the guards.

"Name?" Asked one of the guards.

"Captain Nooroo."

"Your name?"

"Oh, erm Marinette Dupain-Cheng also known as Ladybug." Their jaws nearly hit the floor, but not in amazement that Ladybug was before them. More like at the giant Chinchilla that was approaching.

"Sound the alarm! Battle stations!" The guard called out, running away in a panic.

"I'm totally calling you Captain Nooroo from now on," Chat smirked.

Marinette rolled her eyes as the gate opened.

"This way. General Sims is gonna wanna talk to you," said another guard who was in the security booth.

Marinette and Chat stepped inside the compound as the soldier led them through the base, only to be whisked into a helicopter along with the General.

"Don't worry, we've got a rock-solid defence strategy ready."

"For this? Really," Marinette asked in slight amusement while Chat filmed their conversation.

"Yes ma'am, full-frontal assault by a giant canine. That's a 43/5S-type scenario."

The Helicopter dodged as two attack planes came into position, dropping giant carrots on the ground.

Captain Nooroo stopped to pick up a carrot and nibble, only to throw it in disgust, sending groups of soldiers running for their lives from the carrot pieces.

"Haha, you fools! Captain Nooroo only eats the finest of apples. Not your pathetic carrots," Hawkmoth chuckled from his perch a top the Chinchilla while Volpina rolled her eyes.

"It's not working sir," came a soldier's voice over the intercom.

"Bring out the big guns!" Ordered General Sims.

"Guns? You're not actually gonna shoot him, are you," asked Marinette as Chat turned to film some of the action below.

"Just an expression, ma'am." Tanks approached the chinchilla as the helicopter circled overhead. A truck carrying a pet cage approached the rodent from behind.

"You may commence blowing the giant rodent whistles! " Ordered General Sims. Marinette looked over to see one of the operatives on a cliffside finishing his set up. Just as he was about to press the button, Captain Noor's tail knocked him over and the remote out of his hands and onto the ground.

WIthout a moment's hesitation, Marinette grabbed onto a hook and jumped out of the helicopter, the hook taking cabling attached to the helicopter with her. She hooked it onto her belt mid flight, eventually landing slightly above ground. Marinette detached herself from the hook and rushed towards the remote. As she pressed the button, a shrill whistle filled the air, not affecting the chinchilla in the slightest.

"Why isn't it working Sergeant?" The General screamed into the intercom.

They began to hear barking over the hills. A rush of canines ran over the desert towards the whistle.

"I believe sir Operation Carrot Cake was our only solution for the rodent that is most humane. What was actually used," Captain Nooroo stomped on one of the dog whistles, silencing part of the sound, "were the dog whistles for 41/5S-type scenario."

The general groaned in frustration as the dogs overran the area outside the base, assisting in destroying the remaining whistles.

"Pull back, men! Move to the underground fortification!"

* * *

Marinette, looking worse for wear after being nearly mauled by dogs, stood in the elevator with General Sims and Chat Noir, Chat still filming the whole event.

"General Sims, if you don't mind me asking, sir, what's the big secret? You know. Area 51 and all that," asked Chat Noir, hoping for an interview to spice up Nino's video. "We know the rumours, flying saucers, alien technology, yada, yada. But what's the real deal? What are you hiding here?"

The elevator came to a stop.

"I'll show you." The doors opened to reveal a room filled with scientists studying aliens, flying saucers, alien, technology, and yada yada.

"But that means, all the rumors are true," Marinette same to the conclusion as she looked around with amazement. Nino was probably so jealous right now.

"Every last one of them. We've implemented a double-negative cover story. We make sure only to leak out information that is 100% accurate."

"But, then, it's not really secret," commented Chat, looking at the General with the phone.

"That's exactly what we want you to believe." Chat looked like he was about to say something in response, but thought better of it. He continued to scan the room, with the camera as a soldier approached the general.

"General Sims, you'd better come here," the soldier led the general, Marinette, and Chat to a room filled with monitors. They could see about Captain Nooroo sniffing above the base, eventually picking a spot to dig. As they watched the rodent dig, they would feel a rumble from the ear above.

"I am afraid we're out of options. I'm initiating the base's self-destruct system. The secrets contained in Area 51 must never be exposed."

"What's secret? Everybody knows already!" Whined Chat.

"Sir, we still have one last line of defence," offered Marinette with a smile.

"And what might that be?"

"Us," she said, pulling Chat under her arm.

"You've got ten minutes." Marinette smiled as she led Chat out of the room.

"Anything you think we can use to help," Marinette asked Chat as he finally stopped recording.

"Wait, doesn't that look like the shrink ray Hawkmoth had?" Chat and Marinette hurried over to the shrink ray that soldiers were using to shrink containers for manageable storage size.

"Brilliant Chat, we take this up top and shrink Captain Nooroo."

"Sorry Miss, no can do. This shrink ray has been drilled into place," answered a soldier.

"Figures," Marinette grumbled.

"Then why don't we make it an opponent?" Chat's eyes lit up at the thought.

"An opponent?" asked Marinette.

"Think about it," Chat reached into his bag and pulled out Plagg. " Plagg was totally winning in that fight against Captain Nooroo. If we make him bigger, we can totally take down the giant chinchilla."

Marinette smirked and booped his nose, making Chat blush.

"I like your thinking Chaton."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth continued to order the Chinchilla to dig, while Volpina gripped onto the Chinchilla's fur for dear life.

"Yes! Dig, Captain Nooroo."

"Not so fast Hawkmoth." Hawkmoth pulled on Captain Nooroo's neck fuzz, halting the dig to reveal Marinette and Chat Noir, back to filming on Nino's phone.

"Did someone call pest control?" Marinette asked with a smirk.

"My lady, can you deliver that line again? You were out of frame," asked Chat as he repositioned himself and the camera.

"Chat!"

"Captain Nooroo! Attack!" But the Chinchilla just sat.

"Attack you lazy rodent! Daddy commands you to attack."

"We are ready with the defensive Miss Ladybug," came a soldier over the intercom.

"Great, send him in."

The ground begin to shake, frightening the chinchilla into the hole it dug. From an underground shaft rose Plagg, now a giant cat who had already begun to take a nap.

"Seriously," whined Marinette.

"Au contraire mon cherie," Chat opened one of his pockets to pull out a cheese tin.

"Open it please my lady, I need to record this for Nino," Marinette rolled her eyes as she opened the cheese tin, the horrendous smell of camembert permeating the air.

Plagg's nose twitched as the smell reached him. His eyes were open in a flash, noticing instead of the cheese, the Chinchilla, who had poked his head out of the hole. The cat stood up and stretched as the chinchilla rose out of the hole, Marinette sensing they had some unfinished business when she was fighting Volpina.

Plagg charged after the Chinchilla, knocking Hawkmoth and Volpina off with a hit.

"Alright, way to go Plagg!" Chat cheered.

"Not so fast Cat," Volpina's hand glowed bright orange as she prepared to attack. Marinette came in from the side, knocking her opponent away from Chat, who kept filming the monster battle.

Plagg, despite all reason and logic, was actually fighting, and not cute kitten scratch with paws. More like ninja fighting. The cat pounced on its prey, while the Chinchilla fought with its paws and teeth.

Marinette launched Volpina in the pet carrier truck that previously had been abandoned during the onslaught of dogs.

With a final strike, Plagg sent Captain Nooroo flying into the cage on top of Volpina.

"And cut! That was perfect. Now for a heroic pose Plagg. Plagg?" Chat looked up from the camera to find Plagg had fallen asleep.

"Lazy cat," he grumbled.

Soldiers began to emerge from where they were hiding to cheer for the cat's victory.

"Good job boys!" Came the voice of General Sims from somewhere in the crowd, as soldiers rushed to the cage to lock up Captain Nooroo and Volpina.

"Wait, where's Hawkmoth?" Just then, an alien spaceship began to fly out of Area 51 into the stars.

"Looks like Hawkmoth is going to learn about aliens the hard way," commented Chat as they watch the spaceship leave their sight. Marinette rolled her eyes and held out her fist. Chat smiled.

"Pound it."

* * *

Marinette and the rest of her class (minus Chloe and Sabrina because Chloe was upset she wasn't the star of the film) waited outside the city hall for Nino who was meeting with the mayor. She had seen the film Nino and Max had managed to edit, and it did look pretty good, especially the monster fight. Even Mylene admitted watching it had helped her fear of monsters a little seeing it just a cat and chinchilla.

Marinette watched the door when she noticed two familiar people. "Agent Smith and Agent Smith?" She walked over to the two men. "What are you guys doing here?"

"National security. We couldn't allow the public see the Area 51 footage," answered one of the agents.

"So we edited it."

Nino exited the building, looking more puzzled than anything as he held in his hands the flash drive with the movie. Marinette turned back to get further question out of the agents to find them gone.

"So, what did the mayor say?" Asked Alya.

"We didn't make the cut?" Nino seemed to be questioning whatever was on the flashdrive as he plugged it into a laptop Max had with him.

"How? It was awesome? It redefined the monster genre," continued Alya as Marinette rejoined the group.

Nino pressed play on the video.

It was a video of Plagg and Captain Nooroo at their fight at Hawkmoth's lair.

"Aw, so cute! It's like an adorable fight," came Chat's voice behind the camera before the video ended.

"Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out," offered Adrien with a sunshine smile.

"I bet if we put it on YouTube, it'll make a big hit," offered Max. All of a sudden a lightbulb went off in Nino's head as he slammed the laptop shut.

"Brilliant! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the help," in a flash, Nino was off, probably towards his house.

Marinette would later realize what that statement meant until late that night when she received a text from Chat telling her to check the Ladyblog.

Sure enough the video was on the site with a link to Nino's YouTube account.

The internet sure loves its cats.


	4. Virtu-Ladybug

"Pound it!" Marinette gave her partner, Chat Noir a fist bump after their solid victory. Their opponent however, was left in shambles at his loss.

"Again? Alright Chat, you and me this time against Marinette," Tom Dupain clicked back to the home screen on their home TV, another round of Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3 ready to go.

"I would love to, but I should head home," Chat, dressed in normal clothes, minus the mask set down the controller on the coffee table as he stood up to go. Marinette and Tom both set down their controllers and stood with him.

"Alright, maybe next time we can take her down," Tom took the boy under his arm and ruffled his hair. After Chat had met the Dupain-Chengs on his birthday, he was more than comfortable with the family, even coming over some nights for dinner at Sabine's insistence of "Team Bonding". And once Tom found out Chat played Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3, the gloves were off to take down the current victor, Marinette.

"Will do. Thanks so much for dinner Sabine."

"No problem dear."

"I'll see Chat out," offered Marinette as she moved Chat towards the door.

"Goodnight Chat!" "Goodnight Chat." Marinette's parents waved as Marinette and Chat went out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"Tonight was fun," commented Marinette.

"Yeah, glad I was able to get some practice. Did you know about the Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament?"

"No, I mean I knew there was a new release coming out this Christmas, but not the Beta Tournament."

"Yeah, they are having schools send their two best players to compete in the beta as a tournament. Publicity you know."

"Fun. And you are going to compete," Marinette opened the door to the sidewalk outside the bakery. Chat stepped out while Marinette remained partially inside.

"Hopefully, my school is holding trials tomorrow, so hopefully I'll make it."

"Let us know, we'd love to cheer you on."

"Ah, but then you'll discover my secret identity my lady." Marinette was sure Chat was waggling his eyebrows under his mask as he kissed her hand. Instead, Marinette pushed him upright with her finger to the tip of his nose.

"And would that be such a bad thing?"

"Maybe," Chat shuffled nervously. Marinette smiled. Even though the rest of the world knew her identity, she was fine with the world not knowing who Chat was. But that didn't mean she wanted to know who he was any less. At least Alya had learned her lesson and wasn't prying Marinette to find out about the mysterious Chat Noir.

"Well, whoever you are, we'll be cheering for you," Marinette pulled Chat Noir in for a hug, which he hesitantly returned.

"Thanks bugaboo," Chat pulled away and waved before walking down the street. Marinette returned the wave before returning inside.

A Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament? She wondered if her school was participating.

* * *

Marinette raced into school, barely making it into her seat just as the bell rang.

"Nice girl," Alya sent Marinette a message via her school tablet.

"Thanks." Marinette opened the e-book on her tablet before she remembered what she wanted to ask Alya.

"Is FDC doing the Super Mecha-Strike 4 BetaTournament?"

"Yeah, do you ever read the school blog? I posted about it last Friday." Marinette gave her friend an apologetic smile. The reason she asked Alya in the first place was because she ran the school blog, but she never thought to check.

"Sorry. Did they already hold tryouts?"

"Tryouts are today during lunch in the library."

"What are you girls talking about?" Nino messaged both Marinette and Alya.

"The Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament. Man that is a mouthful," answered Alya.

"Dude, Marinette, you going to play?"

"Thinking about it. Chat said he was going to enter so it would be fun to play against him."

"CHAT NOIR IS PLAYING?!" Alya asked, in all caps.

"That's what he told me last night."

"LAST NIGHT? Girl, when are you going to let me meet him?"

"You have, he recorded Nino's video."

"I mean in person."

"Didn't you learn your lesson about prying into super hero's secret lives?" Marinette rolled her eyes. While Alya and the rest of the world knowing might not be a good thing, nothing was wrong if Marinette did a little snooping on her own.

* * *

Of all days Marinette originally decided to eat home, she regretted it being today. After powering through lunch, she raced back to the school, taking the steps two at a time, nearly crashing into Principal Damocles' office door, then up the stairs before bursting into the library, causing everyone who had been watching the current match to turn their attention towards the bluenette. The only peoples who concentration did not break were the two competitors, Max and Adrien

"What'd I miss," Marinette whispered to Alya who was filming the event.

"So far Max has been unbeatable this whole tryout," answered Kim for Alya.

"Kim is currently in second, but Adrien may take that spot," seconded Rose.

At the mention of Adrien, Marinette turned her attention to the duo, Adrien grimacing as he battled while Max smirked at the screen. At the last moment, Adrien managed to pull off a combo, advancing his level and declaring him victor and beating Max's score.

The students in the library cheered, despite the librarian's attempted shushing. Max and Adrien high fived.

In Marinette's mind though, an Adrien plot was hatching.

"So let me get this straight. If someone manages to beat Max's score, they'll team up with Adrien at the tournament?"

"No one can beat Max. Or rather Max and Adrien. It's a slam dunk. They're our school's dream team!" answered Kim. If Kim and Rose didn't notice the all too innocent look in Marinette's eyes, Alya certainly did. Alya stopped recording before dragging her friend over to a bookcase.

"I see where you're going with this, Little lady."

"Just imagine, teaming with Adrien!" Marinette ignored her friend, happily enjoying her dreamland of her and Adrien, imagine, being a team.

"Are you out of your mind, girl? This is about stepping up and representing! Not snuggling up and snogging! This is serious business!"

"And I am taking it seriously. One I actually can play so I wouldn't be letting down the school if I won, Two I get to play against Chat, and Three I get to be on a team with Adrien." Marinette did a small little jump, just thinking of all the positive outcomes.

"Well, I think we have our two representatives lined up for the Paris tournament," started Principal Damocles before Marinette rushed back over to where everyone else stood.

"Wait! Uh, Is it too late... to try out?" Everyone gasping at her question.

"Well, the library is closing up in five minutes, but…"

Marinette marched over to the seats in front of the screen, Adrien offering her his controller.

"Adrien's controller! Ohhh...!" If Marinette didn't have a tryout to win, she would have died on the spot. After Nino's film, Marinette hadn't found a chance to talk to Adrien, so this was the next best thing.

Max took the seat beside her.

"The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with your own and…"

"Please... Every time you win, you loot its items and gain XP, which upgrades your mech. I'm not a newb, thank you very much," Marinette selected the LB-03 bot.

"Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount of knowledge. Let's see if it's enough to beat me," Max selected the MX-01 bot.

The opponents shook hands and so their battle commenced.

"Come on, Max, you can do it," cheered Kim from behind the players, but shortly after the match began, Marinette already began to take the lead. Everyone's jaw dropped in amazement as Marinette performed her combos flawlessly.

"And now, a quarter super plus heavy kick, and Flying Hyper Storm! Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!" Marinette's LB-03 leveled up, declaring Marinette victor and even topping Adrien's score.

"Woo! Yeah! Woo hoo! I win! Uh-huh!" Marinette stood up and danced in her victory while others cheered. Max slouched in his seat, despondent over his loss before standing.

"I accept this defeat. I relinquish my position at the tournament. Congratulations, Marinette. And Adrien," Max began walking out of the library, his controller still in hand.

"Max, wait," Adrien called out after. Marinette looked between the faces of her friends, Kim going after Max. Marinette went numb as Principal Damocles announced her and Adrien as winners. Sure she had won, but at what cost for her friends.

* * *

Marinette kept brooding until she got home, eventually falling on her chaise. She pulled up her phone, hoping messaging Chat would help.

"Hey Chat."

"Hey Bugaboo. What's up?"

"I won my school's tryout for the Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament. Alya is right, that is a mouth full."

"Same here. I'm practicing with my partner this afternoon. You?" Marinette's face was of sheer panic.

She had forgotten Adrien was coming over to practice after school. She couldn't have him practice downstairs where her parents would bother them. She looked around her room to see posters and pictures of Adrien everywhere.

"Same here. GTG. Bye." Marinette threw her phone on the chaise and dashed around her room, tearing down the pictures and hurried changing her desktop background to the one of her and Chat from their first mission. That was innocent enough, right? It wouldn't give Adrien the idea she crushed on her partner, right?

"Marinette! Someone's here to see you!" Her mother called from below her room. Marinette scrambled where to put a framed picture.

"Coming," she replied before lifting the mattress on her chaise and stuffing the picture underneath. She did one glance over before opening her door. And not a moment too soon.

"...Marinette talks a lot about you, you know?"

"Mom!" Her parents and Adrien looked up at her, as she offered a weak smile. Adrien was stiff and at attention as he stood in front of her parents.

"Come up, Adrien."

"Uh, very nice to meet you," Adrien waved before following Marinette upstairs. Marinette was sure she could hear her parents cooing. She was thankful they never did that when Chat was around, as far as she knew.

"So this is what your room looks like," she heard Adrien mumble.

"What?"

"Uh, your room, Nino warned me it was very pink," Adrien offered nervously, but Marinette was took nervous herself to make a comeback like would with Chat. Had Chat seen her room?

Marinette pulled up the game on her computer as Adrien rolled over an extra seat to her desk, just missing the picture of Chat on her computer. Marinette sat down in the chair at her desk. They both reached for the controllers, their hands touching.

"Oh! Hahaha. Sorry." Marinette pulled back almost as fast as Adrien.

"No, you go," offered Adrien. They both reached again, their hands touching a second time.

"I'll use the other one," they both said at the same time. Adrien quickly grabbed the controller, and Marinette took the other one. As they both started playing, Marinette was sure Adrien had glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but resumed looking at the screen.

"Your parents seem nice," started Adrien. Marinette knew he was just trying to make conversation, especially since their last conversation was about lip-locking. And before that was his birthday, and before that the dance where Chloe and Adrien's fan girls had tried to hog him all night. Not much progress had been either as friends or romantically.

"Oh yeah, they are. But... sometimes…" Marinette's door burst open with Tom holding a plate croissants.

"Everything going good? I thought just in case you wanted something to eat…" he began to offer.

"Uh... no thanks, Papa. We're training," Marinette paused the game and turned in her seat.

"Well then, uh, maybe you could use a few tips, you know... dad style."

"Thanks, but no thanks! Papa!" Marinette tried not to sound agitated. Her father closed the door as Marinette turned back around in her seat, noticing out of the corner of her eye Adrien's frown.

"Sometimes my parents could be a little nosey," she smiled, which Adrien returned. She heard her door creak to find her parents peeping. They quickly closed the door at being nearly discovered, Adrien turning up hearing the noise, only for Marinette to offer a weak smile.

"Where were we?" Marinette turned back to the computer, hoping there would be no more interruptions while sunshine Adrien smiled happily as they played.

* * *

Marinette smiled as they played, Adrien mashing the buttons in frustration. Their bots managed to pull off the combo, declaring victory over the CPU.

"Wow! We won again, thanks to you!" Adrien cheered.

"Yeah, um, yes we did," Marinette wasn't exactly sure how to respond. They had played well as a team, almost as good as her and Chat.

"We? That was practically all you. You're amazing, Marinette," Adrien rolled back in his seat. "I guess you wouldn't even need me. I'm so lame compared to you." Rain clouds were being to form covering Adrien's natural sunshine.

"Um, no, no, no, I... No, you're so good. I mean, I'm the one who's not good. I mean... I'm lucky, that's all," Marinette figured it would be better to stop talking. Her talking was no helping anyone.

"Anyone want cookies? They're hot from the oven," Marinette nearly jumped at her father's voice.

"Papa, we're trying to work here!" If Tom was bothered by Marinette's comment, he didn't show it. He left the room as quietly as he came.

"Actually, you know what? I've got a secret," Marinette pulled a small part of a bracelet she had made shortly before starting missions. "I take this with me on all my missions. I know I'll always win if I have it."

"Are you messing with me?" Adrien asked as he inspected the simple jewelry from where he sat.

"I made it at a camp the week before I went on my first mission. The good luck just stuck with it."

Adrien raised an eyebrow as Marinette smiled.

"Try playing a match with it." Adrien took the bracelet from her hand, Marinette sure her face was blushing at the simple contact.

Marinette heard her door open, not to only find her dad, but her mom as well, holding a freshly baked quiche.

"How about a delicious quiche? You can tell me what you think of it?" Before Marinette could say anything, Adrien turned towards her.

"Uh, Marinette. A little snack wouldn't hurt, would it?" How could Marinette turn that sunshine smile down?

* * *

Marinette sat on a bench in the park with Adrien, both eating a slice of her mom's quiche. While Adrien was savoring every bite, Marinette's feelings from before came back to haunt her. She wish she could talk to Chat about it , but he was probably busy practicing for the Tournament.

"So ready to go back and give this thing a try?" Adrien asked as he held up the bracelet. Marinette didn't respond, wallowing in her guilt for taking the tournament away from Max.

"You ok?"

"Me...um...yeah, Wouldn't I why be? I mean, why wouldn't I be?"

"You ready to practice some more?"

"I'm, not entirely sure. I noticed after the tryouts the way Max looked. And I feel bad."

"But you did win the spot fair and square."

"But he actually wanted that spot. A lot more than me." Marinette sighed, slumping her head into her hands.

"I only wanted to play in the Tournament to meet Chat," admitting a partial truth.

"Meet Chat?" Adrien asked, sounding a little too nervous at Marinette's comment.

"Chat Noir, my partner for the whole saving the world. He said he was going to try to enter and I thought if I played I would be able to meet him, like who he is behind the mask. Sounds silly, I know."

"It's not silly," Adrien defended, almost too quickly. "He's your partner, I'm sure it may be hard to trust him if he only wears a mask all the time."

"I trust Chat Noir," Marinette retorted, almost accusingly, but then scrunched back up when she realized she almost scolded Adrien.

"I just would like to know personally." Adrien looked like he was about to say something, but clammed when Marinette spoke again, "I guess when he is ready, he'll tell me. Until then I shouldn't force him to tell me."

Marinette smiled, which Adrien hesitantly returned.

"So then what are you going to do about the tournament?" asked Adrien, which earned him a mysterious smile from Marinette.

"You'll see."

* * *

Adrien waited in where all the other competitors were, looking around for Marinette. After their talk in the park, Marinette insisted she had something she needed to do, so Adrien went home to practice on his own. He fiddled with his ID badge he wore saying what school he represented

"Hey Adrien, Adrien turned to find Max standing behind him, he was wearing a similar ID badge.

"Hey Max, where's Marinette?"

"Marinette came by my house this afternoon and apologized about the tryout. She told me to take her place in the tournament," Adrien frowned before running off, Max following on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Adrien ran through the bleachers, eventually finding Marinette sitting beside Alya and Nino.

"Marinette," he called out, nearly out of breath.

"A-Adrien," Marinette turned to Adrien, her face crimson pink.

"You need to be in the tournament."

"No, Max is the better player. You guys will win for sure with him on your team."

"You're a hundred times better than me. You belong on the team. Win the tournament for the school. I know you can do it.," Adrien took off his own badge and handed it to Marinette as Max approached. Marinette hesitantly took the badge, Nino practically shoving her out of the bleacher to make room for Adrien.

"Go on, dudes! They're waiting for you!" Marinette smiled and ran with Max to the competitor's area. Alya was face palming for some reason as Adrien took the seat Marinette once occupied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament!"

The crowds cheered as the players began to step onto the stage. Marinette and Max had seats close to the side of the stage, but there were no computers before them.

"We now present to you what we've been working on at Hyper Storm," an assistant came up to the announcer with a fancy headset that even covered the eyes.

"The future of gaming, Virtual reality." Each of the contestants was given their own headset. From where Adrien sat, the only part of Marinette's head still visible was her two ponytails.

A giant screen turned on behind them, viewing in third person a match about ready to happen. The four players picked their bots.

"3...2...1...GO!" The crowds chanted after the timer began, the match in play.

"Dude, don't you wish you could be trying that," Nino nudged Adrien while Alya recorded the match on her phone.

"Marinette is a much better player than me. Plus with this her skills as Ladybug will be handy," insisted Adrien.

"Let's hope she can beat Chat Noir with his tiger kung fu skills," commented Alya with a wink. Nino choked on the soda he was drinking, Adrien patting his friend's back.

"What?"

"What if Chat isn't playing," offered Adrien while Nino recovered.

"He is, Marinette told me."

"Of course she did," gasped Nino.

"Winner!" The screen flashed the school's name, as the students from that school cheered wildly, those neutral and opposed clapping in respect to the winners. Before the announcer would announce the next challengers, the same assistant approached the announcer and whispered something in his ear. They both retreated to the back of the stage. The crowds started to murmur.

"What do you suppose is going on?" Asked Alya.

"Probably technical error. This is the newest game of virtual reality," answered Nino, relaxing. Adrien and Alya remained on edge as the announcer did not come out for awhile, and the students were still in the virtual reality headsets.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please remain calm, I have an announcement," the announcer came back on stage.

"Due to some technical error, the students will not be able to leave during the remainder of the tournament until the final team defeats the boss. We hope you will understand that we are doing everything in our power to fix their error. Thank you."

The next match began, but no one chanted with the timer.

"Nino, did you bring your laptop?" asked Adrien.

"You know I never leave home without it bro," Nino smiled as he pulled out his backpack. Nino and Adrien jumped out of their seats and raced down to the field, passing security as they made it to backstage where technical teams began to panic.

"Kids, you need to get out of here now," a security guard yelled.

"What's going on here," asked a man who looked like he was in charge.

"Nino Lahiffe, tech guru for the Ladyblog and Ladybug," Nino whipped out his laptop and opened it to the Ladyblog. "Ladybug is on stage now competing in the tournament. I need to be patched in."

"I wish we could, but a virus is blocking us out, we can't do anything to fix this until someone beats the boss." Nino and Adrien exchanged panicked looks before Adrien dared to ask.

"And if no one beats the boss?"

* * *

Marinette and Max sat in a virtual waiting room along with the two people they would be challenging, all dressed in jumpsuits. After looking at every boy in the competitor's area and the challengers in the waiting room, she couldn't figure out who Chat was.

Aside from Chat, Marinette didn't exactly know how to start a conversation with Max.

"So, what bot will you be playing?" Started Max, feeling the awkward tension between them.

"Probably LB-03. The leaks for the new bots didn't look to interesting… to me. That is. You?"

"Probably MX-01. Nothing like the classics."

"Will Francois Dupont and Dauphin Arc please prepare your bots."

The two teams headed to the tunnels that opened. Before Marinette appeared a screen with bot selection, selecting LB-03. Max and Marinette finished their selection to find their bots in front.

"Let's show 'em whose gold," Max smiled at Marinette before they climbed into their bots. Marinette found the control pad for the bot to be similar to her controller at home.

Their bots were moved towards the playing field, the field similar to the Paris Platform 1 in Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3.

"3...2...1…Go."

Their opponents launched into an attached, each aiming for either Marinette or Max.

"Max, let's take down the R2D3."

"Affirmative." Marinette jumped into action, avoiding the other opponent's attack to land a counter after Max blocked R2D3's attack. After her counter, Max came in with one of his own, as Marinette barely managed to block an attack from the other bot, NAD03.

"I'll keep NAD03 off your back, you get R2D3."

"Alright, let me know if you need to switch."

"Chat Noir playing NAD03, I think I can take him. But I may need your help once you are done."

Max proceeded to knock R2D3 into the air, juggling his opponent with every move, while Marinette focused on the cat-like bot. Based on her opponent's play style, this was probably not Chat Noir, but would still be a good victory.

Max finished off R2D3 by knocking the boy into NAD03, Marinette present to get them the EX to level up, declaring Francois Dupont the victors.

The bots of both teams were retreated to separate sides of the field.

"That was amazing!" Marinette practically jumped out of her bot as Max came out of his.

"That combo you did on NAD03 was amazing," added Max.

"Are you kidding, the way you juggled R2D3 was over the top awesome. You need to teach that to me. I can never do more than three when juggling." They were all smiles until they reached the waiting room, only to find more students inside.

"Is it time for the next rounds already?" Asked Marinette?

"I though we get a break after a match," added Max.

"No break," a student finally spoke, "Winners battle winners."

"In short, we are stuck here," another female student piped up.

"For how long," asked Max. The look in the student's' eyes told Marinette and Max they were going to be here a long time.

* * *

Nino sat at one of the tech desks, scanning throw the code of one of the spare games, as the tech team watched, assisting in the search where they could.

Adrien was off to the side, watching the crowds from the wings holding tight in his hand Marinette's charm.

A lot of people had left the tournament, trusting in the people that remained to tell them the results. The police had gotten involved and were talking to some of the higher ups.

"There!" One of the tech team members pointed to a line of code.

"That shouldn't be there," Nino and the team member switched seats as the member altered the code, Adrien coming up behind Nino.

"Anything?"

"Maybe. But even then it won't help the dudes playing if we fix this."

"You can't edit the code while they are playing?"

"Not unless you want to damage the system. Who knows what will happen."

Adrien looked to where he knew Marinette sat, probably only partially aware of the situation of being trapped.

"Can we add one more person to the game?"

"Bro, if LB hasn't figured Chat isn't in the game, she'd give me hell if she found out i put you there."

"Not me necessarily, but maybe someone who could get in and let players know what's going on." Nino looked back over to the tech team.

"That might help."

* * *

Marinette lost count of how many rounds she had played.

"Four," Max counted four her as the exited their bots and rejoined the winners, those in the spot of undefeated getting smaller. Those with mixed losses and wins she wasn't sure where they went, if they joined the losers somewhere or they had their own room.

They both slumped on two seats.

"I think I'm going to take a month long break before playing Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3," Marinette yawned.

"Same, probably try a game less stressful. Like chess."

"Chess is not less stressful."

"Depends. At least you aren't trapped."

Marinette sighed in agreement. They continued to wait, but no announcement came for the next match.

"Shouldn't they have announced the next match by now?" asked a player to their partner. Marinette sat up. Normally a match was announced just as they sat down.

"More technical errors," offered someone else.

"EMERGENCY WARNING!"

A person appeared on the screen where normally players were announced.

"Hello, thank you for participating in Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament. As you may know by now, you are unable to leave the game. This is due to a development error on Hyper Storm's part. The way this error is set is it refuses all players to leave until the boss is defeated. Those who are still undefeated have the highest chance of defeating the boss. Those who have 1 or greater losses will continue to battle. Thank you."

The person disappeared.

"At least we know what's going on now," offered Max.

* * *

Nino gave the tech team member a thumbs up as they finished the emergency announcement loop they had made in the game for sake of update errors and the like.

"At least now they can focus," Nino told Adrien, who was a pacing messing.

"Where's Marinette and Max in the leaderboard?" asked Adrien.

"Still undefeated. Two more matches and then they should be at the boss match." Adrien nodded absent mindedly.

"Come on bro, we've done all we can for now. Let's go join Alya."

"I think Adrien needs to go to a convenient photo shoot," Adrien pulled a mask out of his pocket and put it over his face, Chat Noir replacing Adrien with a single mess up of his hair and removal of his white outer shirt.

"Dude, you know Marinette will be fine if just Adrien is there once it's all done."

"She played the game because she wanted to find Chat. And now because of both Chat and Adrien, she's stuck in the game. More Adrien's fault than Chat. She'll be happier to know Chat's fine."

Nino shrugged, long ignoring his friend's logic since he found out his best bud was LB's partner. A secret Adrien insisted, but Nino wasn't sure why if Adrien just wanted to be better friends with Marinette.

Nino lead the way out of the back, Chat Noir following as they made their way back to the stands, where Alya was sleeping on Sabine's lap, Tom sitting beside Sabine.

"Chat? Are you not playing?" Asked Sabine.

"No, a friend of mine wanted to play more than me, so I let them," Chat sat beside Sabine, not daring to look either of the two adults in the eye.

"Don't blame yourself for this Chat, I'm sure your friend doesn't either," offered Tom as Nino sat beside Chat. Chat didn't offer much in response, only watching as the next match began.

* * *

"Eight," Max called out as they entered the winner's lobby as he collapsed on the first available chair.. Marinette fell on the floor.

"You alright Marinette?"

"Yeah. Just taking a nap," Marinette rolled over. "I'm glad neither Chat nor Adrien are in this."

"You think Chat backed out."

"Not sure, but nobody plays like Chat does. He adds weird tiger kicks to his attacks."  
Max chuckled.

"I'm glad Kim isn't here either. He was almost going to play if you or Adrien hadn't beat him," added Max.

"I'm glad then our friends are safe."

"And I'm glad you're my partner. Because you are a good player, not anything weird or…"

"I get it. How long until our next battle?" Max slightly sat up to look around the room to find they were the only two in the room.

"I think we are the only undefeated one."

"So when's the boss battle," asked Marinette.

"Francois Dupont, please prepare your bots." Marinette slowly stood up, eventually helping Max out.

"Let's show 'em whose gold," Max said as they selected their bots.

Marinette smiled and nodded as they entered into their bots.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now presenting the finalists from Francois Dupont, Max Kante in MX-01 and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in LB-03!" The spotlights shined on Max and Marinette's corner of the stage. The announcement startled Alya awake.

"What'd I miss."

"It's Max and Marinette against the boss," answered Chat leaning forward in his seat. Alya's eyes went wide as she looked over to see Nino next to Chat.

"Where'd Adrien go?"

"Photoshoot," answered Nino as he too leaned forward as the match to begin.

* * *

Marinette and Max stood side by side in their bots as the Boss was announced. A new bot named ADM-00 that had never been released before in the leaks. It was taller than any other bot, taking a more humanoid appearance with the exception of the face the had a horn and the jaw of some ancient animal. At the base of one elbow was a gun instead of a lower arm and hand.

"Find it's weak spot. I'll distract it," Marinette ordered.

"Alright, good luck!"

"3...2...1… GO!"

Marinette immediately ran for the right, shooting at the boss a couple times to draw it's attention. Luckily, the boss following after her left Max an opponent to watch as the boss chased.

"Marinette, there's a cable connecting the boss to the back. That might be it's power supply."

"Go for it then."

Max charged while Marinette blocked the boss's blows. Max made a grab for the connector only to be blocked by the boss bending its arm back, grabbing Max's fist. Marinette shot the arm at its elbow, dropping the decapitated arm for Max to gather the XP. Using its one good arm, the boss grabbed Marinette and tossed her and her bot away to focus on Max.

* * *

Alya grimaced while recording the fight on her phone. That was a nasty hit Marinette took, which had lowered her health considerably. Max though may have enough to get them through.

Tom and Sabine held each other tight, watching in anticipation.

Nino was practically ready to fall out of his seat as the boss turned towards Max, Max blocking every one of the boss's moves.

Chat nervously rocked back and forth, holding tight in his hand Marinette's bracelet, praying for good luck.

* * *

Marinette got up from the ground to survey the situation. This bot was programmed to be difficult, it was the boss, but there had to be some way to weaken it. Marinette scanned the controls for some way to help win. A combo she hadn't come up with. Unless she didn't need a combo.

She clicked the button for target lock, her bot's head following the target. She adjusted the seat forward before pressing her intercom to Max.

"Max, cover me."

She brought the chair all the way forward, smashing the controls for combos before making a jump out of the LB-03.

The ADM-00 noticed the LB-03 firing repeatedly and changed it target from MX-01 to the ladybug bot. It charged towards the bot while Max grabbed hold of the cable that trailed behind. Marinette had though been charging towards the boss, and slid underneath as it continued its charge. Marinette gave Max a thumbs up sign before grabbing onto the cord. MX-01 nodded and whipped the cord, launching Marinette into the air. With a graceful flip, she landed on the back of the boss as it began to tear her LB-03 apart, dropping XP as it was destroyed. On the back the cord was connected by a lock that needed to be pressed down to release. Marinette pushed down with all her might while Max come up alongside the bot to battle it, ripping off the gun arm, and dropping the XP the boss had gained from defeating LB-03.

Using the XP boost to his advantage, Max began to press the boss back into a corner, Marinette continuing to push against the lock until the boss tripped over its own cord, crashing to the ground.

* * *

The crowd gasped in horror, witness MX-01 pushing the boss and his partner into a forced win. Chat was sure the bracelet was embedded to his hand at this point with how tight he gripped it.

* * *

Out of the chaos of the boss, an arm raised up carrying the cord detached.

"Winner Francois Dupont."

* * *

The crowds couldn't have cheered more widely as medics ran onto the stage to help the players who had been trapped. Families and friends rushed to greet the students as the began to make their way off the stage.

* * *

Marinette dropped the cord in the heap before it disappeared, leaving her and Max.

"We showed them whose gold," Marinette said with a smile, raising her fist to Max, who reciprocated the fist bump before disappearing.

"We sure did."

* * *

Marinette found herself back in the stadium, paramedics checking her pulse and pupil dilation. When the small lights were out of her eyes she could see the stadium emptying, but the announcer and his assistant approaching her and Max who was still beside her.

"We are very sorry for the turn of events Mr. Kante and Miss Dupain-Cheng. We hope that your experience today didn't ruin your future experience with Hyper Storm.

"It wasn't that bad," Marinette offered.

"Just exhausting," added Max with a smile.

"Understandable. We will be make corrections to the code right away, even if it may postpone the release.

"Although being the winners of this unfortunate event, your school will still receive the trophy as well as a donation to your school's technology department."

"Thank you sir," Max extended his hand for a shake, which the announcer did, then the announcer shook Marinette's hand.

"Best of luck with your future gaming." Marinette and Max were both helped to stand by medics, who gently eased them off the stage to be greeted by the remaining classmates and parents.

"Oh Marinette, we were so worried about you!" Sabine was bawling as she crushed her daughter in a hug.

"I'm fine mom."

"I have every right to worry about you. You're my daughter." Tom looked like he had done some crying but was trying to be strong for his wife.

"I knew you could do it baby girl," Tom brought the full family in for a group.

"Girl, don't you do crazy stuff like that again. My heart can't take it," Alya charged in for a hug after Marinette's parents stepped aside to let her breathe. Marinette felt a cap being placed on her head.

"Yeah, and we're too young for heart problems LB," Nino came up from behind, grabbing Marinette in a headlock.

Marinette laughed before she noticed Chat standing to the side, looking almost nervous and definitely frightened. Marinette raced over and gave Chat a ginormous hug.

"You're alright," she whispered into his chest, Chat eventually reciprocating the hug.

"I actually didn't play. I let another friend play in my stead," he offered nervously.

"Are they alright?" Marinette looked up at him.

"They are now," Chat crushed Marinette in a hug. "Don't do something crazy like that without me my lady."

Marinette nodded and smiled. Sabine, Tom, Alya, and Nino all joined in on the hug. There was no place Marinette would rather be right then.


	5. Wingman

**This chapter is an original chapter slightly based off of Adventures of Rufus sitting and Animan. Slightly.**

* * *

Marinette stood at her locker, pretending to search for something, occasionally sneaking looks at Adrien as he put away his fencing equipment in exchange for the books he would need for his next classes. Adrien shut his locker and proceeded to walk out of the locker room when Marinette "conveniently" shut her locker as Adrien was about to pass.

"H-Hi Adrien, w-want to walk to class?" The words died on Marinette's tongue as Adrien continued to walk ahead and out of the locker hall. Marinette was about to start banging her head on her locker when Alya burst in.

"Marinette! Was that Adrien just now?"

"Yes," Marinette grumbled.

"Did you finally tell him?"

"I haven't been able to tell him, let alone talk to him. Adrien is fine with talking to everyone, but me. He keeps acting like I don't exist."

"Ouch." Marinette turned to resume banging her head against the locker, when Alya spun her around to face her.

"Oh no you don't, first I need to tell you something amazing that just happened."

"Alright, go."

"Nino asked me out!"

"WHAT?!" Marinette yelled, causing several other passing students to turn to look. Alya grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her out of the lockers and behind the stairs.

"Spill," Marinette urged.

"Ok, so you know how you said you were going to wait in the locker room for Adrien after lunch. Well Nino and I went upstairs to class and he asked me to hang out this weekend."

"Just you two?"

Alya nodded.

"Alone?"  
Alya nodded again, more excitedly.

"With no mention of a movie project or music he wants you to listen to?"

Alya nodded again, adding a little bounce and a squeal.

"I know right? I thought we blew things with the whole 'Horrificator' debacle, but he asked me to go on a date with him Saturday."  
"I'm so happy for you!" Marinette jumped with Alya. "I'd better check to make sure I don't have any missions for Saturday to make sure you have Nino all day."

"You're the best girl!" Alya gave her friend a squeeze, then proceeded to head up the stairs.

"So this makes like three dates now, right?"

"The back to school dance doesn't really count," started Alya.

"Does so count. It counts as my only date with Adrien thus far."

"Ok, fine, for you and Adrien's sake. And anything involving 'Horrificator' was done over Skype, no in person meet ups other than lunches at school."

"Well, here's to a happy second date," Marinette held up an imaginary glass, which Alya clinked with her own as they approached the classroom. The girls proceeded to their desks right behind Nino and Adrien, who clammed up as soon as the teacher entered after Marinette.

Alya proceeded to spend the rest of the time giving the back of Nino's head a lovesick smile while absent mindedly taking notes. Marinette, however, was still left to puzzle the mystery around Adrien "Ignore Marinette" Agreste.

* * *

Marinette sat in her room, avoiding her homework she should complete to have a free weekend, but instead was scanning through the pages of _Teen Model_ for new pictures of Adrien. After learning her lesson when Adrien came over, she had now a box dedicated to the photos she kept under her bed. The box was now out beside her with the old pictures of Adrien as well as a couple more recent pictures.

Why was Marinette still cutting out pictures of Adrien "Ignore Marinette" Agreste? For research. The most recent magazine had pictures from photoshoots following the game tournament, and that is when Adrien began to ignore Marinette. If there was something wrong with Adrien, the pictures could probably tell. Unless Marinette was overthinking things.

Marinette groaned in frustration, flopping the magazine on her desk. He still looked as perfect as ever. Stupid Photoshop.

She opened her computer and turned on Skype, which Nino was as noted to be online. Remembering her promise to Alya, and hoping for a distraction, she hit call.

After a couple rings, Nino answered but was nowhere on screen to be seen.

"Nino?"

The video feed jumped with a loud bump, a string of unintelligible curse words following. Nino poked his head out from under the table.

"Don't scare a guy like that, LB."

"But you accepted the call."

"I didn't accept any call." Both teens paused to look at each other, weirded by the turn of events.

"Weird, I was just checking to see if we have any missions this weekend."

"Let me look," Nino pulled up his chair and opened a page on his computer.

"Nothing major, Ms. Chamack did send a request to babysit Manon this Sunday."

"I told her to text me those."

"You know her, she likes the convenience of the Ladyblog and the request system."

Marinette nodded in agreement as Nino went back under the desk.

"What are you working on?" The camera jostled again. Nino climbed out from under the desk, holding a backpack with wings protruding from the side.

"Jetpack. Thought it may be helpful for you and Chat next time you have to stop Hawkmoth flying away with robotic assembly lines. Although it won't be finished for a while." A piece of the wing fell off.

"Probably not until Christmas."

Marinette chuckled, "Thank you for the consideration." Nino was about to go back down before he stopped and looked at the camera.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of."

Nino nodded and proceeded back down under his desk.

"Good luck on your date with Alya tomorrow." Marinette was about to log off when the camera jostled again.

"WHAT?!" Nino sat up in a panic. "A date?"

"With Alya. She told me you asked her out."

"I asked her out?"  
"You should know. You were there?" Nino slumped in his desk chair, attempting to think. His eyes went wide.

"I asked her to hang out this Saturday."  
"As in a date?"

"NO! Maybe. I didn't think… after 'Horrificator'," Nino fumbled at a loss for words.

"If it make you feel any better, she thought the same."

"But now it's a date!"

"Did you not want it to be a date?"  
"Yes! I mean, I would want it to be a date, I just didn't think she really cared anymore. Plus I don't know how to do dates?"

"Well, what were you going to do?"

"I don't know, have lunch then a movie or something."

"Ok, switch lunch for dessert and maybe add going to the zoo."

"The zoo?"

"Her dad works there so it would look good for you. Plus I hear they have a new panther exhibit."

"Someone has a thing for black cats."

Marinette stuck out her tongue at the boy on her screen.

"I kid. Partially. But thanks for the advice. Maybe you should be my wingman."

"Winggirl. And I am not third wheeling yours and Alya's date." Nino sighed in defeat, while Marinette had a smooth, calculating grin on hers. "But I can keep in close proximity to prevent any potential slip ups."

"Thanks LB!"

Marinette paused, thinking her next words carefully.

"Do you think Adrien would want to help, be your wingman while I help cover thing on Alya's end."

"I don't know Marinette, Adrien's been… busy, lately."

Marinette plopped her head down on the desk.

"Does he hate me?" Marinette mumbled.

"What?"

Marinette lifted her head so her chin rested on the desk.

"Does Adrien hate me?"

"No, no, where'd you get that?" Nino almost seemed appalled by the idea.

"He's been avoiding me since the tournament."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Plenty, and he acts like I'm not there." Marinette turned her head back down to facing the desk, not noticing Nino as he shifted in his seat to fully face the computer.

"Maybe he just feels bad."

Marinette turned her head to the side.

"Why would he feel bad?"

"Maybe he feels like it's his fault you got stuck in the game. He gave you his place in the tournament."

"And I gave my spot to Max," Marinette finally sat up. "Nobody is at fault, and I don't blame him. I get he had a photoshoot and couldn't stay, but I wish he would just talk to me about this rather than shutting me out."

"I'll let him know you said that. After my date with Alya." Marinette giggled.

"So you think you can handle winging your date, or you want to plan it?"

"I think maybe movies, ice cream, then zoo, like you said."

"Sounds like a plan. Text me the time once you figured that out with Alya."

"Will do LB. Thanks for the chat."

"Was that a pun?"  
"Unintentional."

"Chat's rubbing off on you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Maybe."

"See ya LB." Nino ended the called, a second click ending at the same time.

"That's not normal." She clicked to call back, but Nino didn't answer this time, his caller id going offline.

"I'll have to talk to Nino about that." She was about to resume her magazine cutting when her phone began to ring. She rolled over to where it sat charging to find it was Chat Noir.

"Hey Chat."  
"Hey Bugaboo. Any missions this weekend?"

"Other than a babysitting job I can handle on Sunday, rien."

"Alright, just checking. Have a good weekend."

"Hey Chat-" Marinette splurted a little too quickly.

"Yes My Lady?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

* * *

Marinette sat in a chair in the theater lobby, waiting for Chat Noir while waiting for Alya and Nino to show. Rather than her normal attire, Marinette wore a baggy sweatshirt with a cap that covered most of her hair. Well worn blue jeans and her old sneakers replaced her primarily pink pants and shoes.

"Marinette?" A figure popped around her, Chat Noir sitting in the seat opposite of her, also dressed in a baggy sweatshirt with a picture of grumpy cat on the front, old jeans, and outdated Gabriel sneakers. He still wore the mask under the hoodie.

"Here," Marinette handed Chat an old sorts cap, which he placed over his messy blond hair.

"Better?"

"Much."

"You know when you asked me on a date, this wasn't what I had in mind," Chat relaxed in his chair while looking at the door.

"It's not a date Chat. We're wingmaning Nino and Alya's date."

"I will count this as a secretive double date until proven otherwise."

"You didn't pay for my ticket."

Chat slouched on his seat in defeat.

"Looks like they're here." Chat nodded to the doors where they could see Alya and Nino at the ticket window. Nino pulled out the money for both their tickets.

"Perfect, we'll wait till they go in the theater and follow after."

Nino and Alya left the ticket window and headed inside. Marinette's eyes followed them as Nino conversed with Alya, by passing the snacks for the theater.

"Bugaboo?"

"Hmm."

"That woman over by drinks, she seem fishy to you?"

Marinette turned to glance at the woman in question. She had angel blonde hair and glasses, dressed in all black.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's been looking at Nino and Alya since they came in."

Marinette gave the woman another look as the woman proceeded into the theater Nino and Alya went inside.

"Come on." Marinette and Chat got up from their seats and proceeded into the theater. Nino and Alya were seated ¾ into the theater, probably for best sound quality as Nino would put it. The blonde woman sat behind Nino.

Marinette scrutinized the woman's face as they made their way to their seat, Marinette selecting seats behind the woman.

Marinette heard the sounds of plastic being rustled, turning to see Chat take out a plastic bag filled with a candy mix.

"Snacks?" he asked while offering her the bag.

"Maybe later." Marinette continued to study the person in front of her.

She knew one person with hair like that. But that person she thought was in an American prison. After this movie she would need to make a phone call to confirm.

The movie started, Marinette thankful Nino and Alya had chosen an action movie over a horror that was paying in the theater next door. She looked down to see Nino and Alya on the edge of their seats, Alya casually holding Nino's hand as they gripped the shared armrest.

Chat sat memorized by the film, absentmindedly reaching into the bag of snacks. Marinette reached into the bag and pulled out some of the snacks, her hand touching Chat's as it came out, Marinette accidentally dropping the snacks back in the bag.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," Marinette smiled which he returned.

They continued to alternate taking turns grabbing snacks, while Marinette watched the woman out of the corner of her eye.

The woman sat on the edge of her seat, watching instead Nino more so than the movie.

Everyone in the theater jumped as the explosion on screen rang in the theater, Nino falling back into his seat. In a flash, the woman grabbed Nino in a choke hold, attempting to force him to pass out.

Marinette was quick to react, grabbing the woman from behind, and banging her head against the seat. The woman released her hold on Nino, who dropped back into his seat, coughing. The woman turned to face her attacker, Marinette delivering a punch to the face, breaking the woman's glasses.

"Ladybug," the woman growled before making a retreat into the back door of theater.

"Who was that," Chat whispered as Marinette sat back down, shaking the punch off her hand.

"Anti-bug."

Chat turned to look where the world's classiest thief had disappeared. Next to Hawkmoth, there was nothing deadlier for Ladybug than Anti-bug.

"What does she want with Nino?"

"I don't know, but we'll get to the bottom of this."

Marinette turned back to Nino, who was taking a sip of Alya's water bottle while Alya looked on in concern.

"Their next stop is the ice cream shop, so we should try to get there a little bit before them, unless we should stay and make sure Anti-bug doesn't try to kidnap Nino while they are walking over," Marinette sat in theater while people exited.

"We could split up. You go ahead, I trail or vice versa," offered Chat.

"Sounds like a plan, you go ahead and I'll trail. You remember what she looks like?" Marinette and Chat stood to leave the theater.

"Blond, ponytail, black outfit, probably either broken glasses or no glasses." Marinette nodded in confirmation as Chat left the theater and Marinette went back to the table they had sat at earlier. Her phone started ringing which she saw was Nino.

"What's up?"

"What in the- what just happened."

"Anti-bug."

"You serious? How? Why?"

"I don't know," Marinette sat in thought, trying to come up why Anti-bug would be after Nino.

"You don't think, is because of the jetpacks, do you?"

"How would she know? Chat doesn't even know, and you only know because I told you last night."

"Last night? Remember how your said you didn't pick up the Skype call?"

"Right."

"After you hung up, I heard a second click."

There was dead air as they thought the situation over.

"You don't think she…"

"I wouldn't put it past her. But don't worry. Chat should be at the ice cream shop, and I'll tail you guys."

"Thanks LB."

"Where are you anyway?"

"Toilet."

"Well better come out soon, Alya just came out of the girl's." Nino quickly hung up, leaving Marinette to scan the area.

Anti-bug was nowhere in site.

* * *

Marinette slumped in relief as she sat opposite of Chat Noir outside the ice cream shop.

"Any problems," Chat nudged his ice cream bowl towards her along with a spoon. Marinette took an unladylike bite before answering.

"Nothing, you?"

"Same, do you think she knows their schedule?"

"Nino and I think she may have been on Nino's Skype when I called him yesterday. So she knows, just not which ice cream shop. There's one closer to the zoo, so she may have gone there."

"Ok, did you figure out what she is after," Chat took a bite of ice cream.

Marinette nodded, but took a bite instead of answering.

"A secret?"

"You'll find out by Christmas if he finishes by then."

Chat nodded, "I can live with that. So, now are we on a date?"

"I thought I debunked that."

"At the theater. But I bought us ice cream."

Marinette paused the bite she was about to take and put back the spoon.

"Aww bugaboo, you wound me."

"It's not a date Chat. We're just keeping an eye on Nino and Alya."

Marinette turned her attention back to where Alya and Nino sat eating ice cream. Nino offered Alya a taste of his, and she did the same, accidentally splotching the ice cream on his glasses. Alya apologized profusely while Nino chuckled and proceed to wipe his glasses.

"I don't think they need any help with this date, don't you," commented Chat, as he took another bite of the ice cream.

"I know, but Nino asked, plus I didn't really want to be alone this weekend."

"Aww my lady, I'm sure you have plenty of friends."

"Not really, Alya and Nino are my best friends, plus Adrien has been ignoring me."

Chat began to choke on his ice cream.

Marinette pulled a water out of her bag and handed it to her partner.

"Sorry, went down the wrong pipe. You were saying?"

"This guy, at school…Adrien. He was originally my partner for the Super Mecha-Strike 4 Beta Tournament. I gave my spot to another friend who was originally supposed to play, but Adrien gave me his spot. Now he's ignoring me, and I don't know why," Marinette slumped in her chair.

"Maybe he feels guilty for giving you his spot. If he didn't, you wouldn't have been trapped in the game."

"That's what Nino said. But it isn't Adrien's fault. It's nobody's fault, except the programming, which they are fixing. You gave your spot to another person, and do they blame you?"

"No…"

"And I don't blame Adrien. I just wish he would realize that so things can go back to normal. And just when I thought I was getting better at talking to him too."

"Maybe things will be better Monday." Chat nudged the remaining ice cream towards her. Marinette offered a shy smile and took the ice cream.

"Hopefully, Nino said he'd talk to Adrien and tell him what I said."

"Sounds like a good idea. But until then, I hope our date is providing plenty of distraction for you," Chat Noir leaned forward with a smirk. Marinette took the scope of ice cream she was about to eat and shoved it in Chat's mouth. The poor cat boy turned bright red as Marinette took his previously used spoon to finish off the ice cream.

"I think Nino and Alya are about to head out," Marinette could see from her viewing point that Nino took the used cups to the trashcan while Alya packed her purse to go.

"Ready Chaton?" Marinette flicked the edge of the spoon Chat still had in his mouth, Chat's face turning into an undiscovered shade of red.

* * *

Marinette and Chat crouched in the bushes, watching as Alya and Nino stopped at the panther cage where Mr. Cesaire was taking care of the zoo's newest addition.

"Who's that?" Asked Chat as Nino and Alya began talking to the zoo keeper.

"Alya's dad, figured it would make a good impression for Nino to bring Alya here."

"Smooth. So I should have taken you to your dad's bakery then after the ice cream?"

"And the flirty cat is back."

"I'll have you know I only flirt with you my lady."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she returned her attention back to Nino and Alya. It seemed like their conversation was going well as Mr. Cesaire was smiling.

Which was soon gone as something hit the ground and smoke emerged, covering the trio.

"Anti-bug," Marinette growled, rushing out of the bushes only to find Alya and Mr. Cesaire remained, with Nino nowhere in site.

"Finally decided to make your presence known?" Alya asked with a smirk.

"Eh-heheh, hey Alya, what a coincidence, we're both here, at the zoo."

"I know you've been wingmanning Nino all day, you and cat boy," Alya turned to look over where Chat was still crouching. He peaked up and offered a small wave.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Marinette.

"Nino told me before we went in the theater. Poor thing was so nervous."

"My lady, not to interrupt, but we have a crazy lady that abducted Nino who probably wants to get back to his date as much as me," called Chat as he got up from the bush.

"Alright, we'll get Nino back so you two can finish your date."

"You mean so you can finish your date with Chat."

"It's not a date," Marinette ran towards Chat, who followed her towards the exit of the zoo.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Chat.

"Good thing Nino has a watch too then," Marinette tapped her watch, revealing three dots on the screen, one further ahead than the others.

"She's still in the zoo, we can cut her off," Marinette grabbed onto Chat's hand and flung her yoyo out towards one of the enclosures. They both flew on top of the building and proceed to run in a straight line opposed to Anti-bug who was following the path.

"You know I figured she would have a bigger lead on us."

"Her blond shows at times like these. When things don't go according to plan, she flounders."

Chat scowled, "Don't diss the blonds bugaboo."

"I wasn't dissing you, just her. You are a true hero amongst your kind," Marinette amended. Chat's pride must have been riding high off that statement, because he didn't notice the edge of the building and took a tumble into the bushes below, while Marinette landed with a flip.

Anti-bug came around the corner, with a tied up Nino in tow.

"Good thing you asked us to be your wingmen Nino," Marinette got into a battle stance, as did the Anti-bug, still holding onto Nino.

"We'll see how long his good fortune lasts," snarled Anti-bug.

"Please don't hit me LB," whined Nino. Marinette rolled her eyes as she charged at Anti-Bug.

"Chat, could use some help," Marinette called out.

Chat poked his head out of the bushes he landed in, distracting Anti-bug for Marinette to take Nino and toss him over to Chat. Both boys fell back into the bushes with an umph, while Marinette continued to battle Anti-bug.

"You know it's not nice to listen to people's conversations," chided Marinette.

"So you figured that part out?"  
"It was totally obvious."

"Not enough apparently as you spilled a lot more of your private life than if you knew."

Marinette growled as she continued to fight the skilled thief. The last time Marinette and Anti-Bug fought was when Alya ousted her identity online, something Marinette knew the villain took pride in.

The sounds of police sirens could be heard approaching the zoo, Marinette assuming Alya or her father called the police. Anti-bug knocked Marinette against the wall.

"Better watch your back bug," Anti-bug snarled as she made a hasty retreat as Nino and Chat appeared out of the bushes, Nino untied.

"My lady, are you ok?" Chat hurried to Marinette's side and helped her up, just as Alya and Mr. Cesaire came racing towards the front and police began to enter into the zoo.

Alya threw her arms around Nino and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Where's Anti-bug?" asked Nino as he looked over at Marinette and Chat.

"Looks like Anti-bug had to bug out," Chat gave a lopsided smile to his lady, Marinette rolling her eyes.

* * *

"So, how'd the rest of your date go? After the police left?" Marinette asked Alya the following Monday. After the police took an official statement from Nino, Marinette had insisted with the police that Marinette and Chat could provide more details at the station, giving Alya and Nino the alone time they needed after their interruption. The following day Marinette was babysitting Manon all day, so she finally got a chance to talk to Alya that Monday morning before school.

"It was good. We toured the zoo a bit more, then papa invited Nino over for dinner. He looked he could really use a wingman during dinner when papa began interrogating him."

"Poor Nino."

"But papa and maman both approve, so…"

"Hey babe," Nino came around behind Alya giving her temple a kiss.

"No way! Nino! Congrats!" Marinette pulled Alya into a hug.

"What's going on," Adrien asked, approaching the group.

"I asked Alya to be my girlfriend," Nino took Alya away from Marinette.

"Nice bro," Adrien gave Nino a high five.

"We better get going to class, see you later bro," Nino winked at Adrien then proceed out of the locker room, hand in hand with Alya.

Marinette wasn't sure what to do. Adrien stood there, looking like he wanted to say something.

"H-hey Adrien," Marinette offered weakly.

"Hey. How was your weekend?"

"It was good, yours?"  
"Good."

Marinette stood there, unsure what to do. Adrien scratched the back of his neck, his eyes looking down at the floor.

"I guess I'll see you in class," Marinette was about to step around when Adrien stepped in front of her path.

"Wait. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. About the tournament. It was my fault you got stuck in the game," Adrien started but Marinette cut him off.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just doing what you thought was best for the school. I don't blame you for anything. But if it will make you feel better, I forgive you." A smile Marinette knew no photoshop could make in the magazines replaced the frown on Adrien's face.

"Thanks Marinette. Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure." Marinette fell into step beside Adrien as they headed towards the classroom, wondering why she was not internally freaking out right now.

* * *

 **AN: Why is Chat flirting with Marinette when his counterpart, Adrien feels guilty. Same reason Chat flirts with Ladybug in the show, he feels free with the mask. Chat is an innocent part in the Mecha Strike tournament, so things carry on as normal, but he thinks she may not like Adrien so much for putting her in that situation. Plus since Marinette doesn't know he is the same person, Chat can be a bit more open with her.**

 **And regarding the movies, those are planned to be included, just haven't figure out chapter placement yet.**


	6. Go Team Miraculous

"Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel," Ms. Bustier stood in front of her class in the lobby of the hotel, owned by Mayor Bourgeois, aka Chloe's father and personal wallet.

"You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class. Now as for assignments, Mayor Bourgeois." Ms. Bustier looked over to Mayor Bourgeois, who stood beside her holding a list.

"Ah, yes of course. Kim Le Chen will work as a bellboy. Mr. Weisz will be your instructor," Mr. Bourgeois gestured to the older gentleman who took a step forward. Kim stepped out of the class line, Mr. Weisz giving him a bellboy hat.

"Next is Max Kante, Nino Lahiffe, Rose Lavillant, and Juleka Couffaine working in the kitchen with Mrs. Cesaire." Alya's mother stepped forward, the four students gathering to her as she led them towards the kitchen, Kim and Mr. Weisz heading towards the front doors of the hotel.  
"Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel, and Sabrina Raincomprix will be working with room cleaning, and Ms. Petit will instruct you." A young blond-haired girl stepped forward, the three student following her as she led them to the elevators.

"Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste will be working the front counter." Chloe practically dragged Adrien by the arm over behind the front counter.

"And Nathanael Kurtzberg and Mylene Haprele will assist Mrs. Durand with holiday decor." The two students followed an older woman over to the elevators.

The only two remaining students were Alya and Marinette, still standing before the teacher and the mayor.

"Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?" Ms. Bustier looked over at the mayor. Mayor Bourgeois looked at the two girls then looked back at the list, puzzled to find their names nowhere in sight.

"It doesn't look like it."

"I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignments," Alya whispered to Marinette, who was too busy looking at Adrien, the poor boy's personal space invaded 110% by Chloe.

"Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever!" Marinette fumed.

"Maybe you can call your kitty cat boyfriend to keep you company," said Alya with a wink.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a good friend. Plus, he probably has school right now."

"It must be an oversight," commented Mayor Bourgeois, still going over the list with Ms. Bustier.

"Oh, Daddy!" Chloe waved a piece of paper at her father with one hand, still holding Adrien's arm with the other. Mr. Bourgeois took the piece of paper from his daughter, smiling as he saw the two remaining student's names on the list.

"Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster."

Alya gasped, Marinette's face echoing the horror befalling her bestie.

"And Marinette will be…" Mayor Bourgeois was unable to finish that sentence as the door was nudged open by a crocodile, followed by none other that the legendary rock star, Jagged Stone, his assistant, Penny Rolling, and bodyguard, only known as Redd to the fans of Jagged Stone because of her red hair. The four teens in the room stood awestruck while Kim came behind the group with a baggage cart filled with luggage.

"Wow!" Chloe finally let go of Adrien to admire the musician.

"Hey! That's…" Marinette whispered to Alya, but Mr. Bourgeois's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a…" Mayor Bourgeois approached the group, Redd taking a defensive stance while the crocodile growled.

"Daddy!" Mayor Bourgeois hurried over to his daughter, eager to be away from the crocodile. Chloe whispered something to her father, the mayor's frightened frown dissolving it a business smile. He reapproached the group.

"Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?"

"How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby," answered the rock star, visibly frustrated.

"Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite," amended Penny for Mr. Stone.

"And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street," added Jagged.

"We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!" Promoted Mr. Bourgeois.

"Fang's my crocodile," responded Jagged pointing to his crocodile below while both Penny and Redd tried to stifle their laughter.

"Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?"

"Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!"

"Of course, Chloe," Mr. Bourgeois turned to his daughter who pulled out a key from underneath the desk.

"Here you go Mr. Stone, one of our finest suites." Redd proceeded forward and took the key from the high school student. Jagged and Fang began to lead the procession to the elevator when the doors to the hotel opened and a woman adorned in a dark blue dress wielding a scepter entered, the doorman outside knocked to the side.

"Beware, hero, for it is Le Paon and revenge will be hers," the woman snarled.

"Revenge," Alya looked to Marinette.

"I don't even know her," Marinette commented before springing into action. Out of the sleeve of the woman's dress she threw a series of feathered shaped knives, aiming for Redd. Marinette was quick to push Redd out-of-the-way, Adrien forcing Chloe to duck before the knives would hit them.

"Go take care of Mr. Stone, I'll take care of Le Paon," Marinette ordered, which Redd nodded before running towards the elevators where Jagged, Penny, Fang, and their luggage were being crammed.

Marinette swung at Le Paon, the villian ducking the attack and using the staff to fling Marinette over the table, where she was caught by another woman in red with black spotted spandex.

"Don't worry, I got this," the woman put down Marinette and picked up the marble table, a red glow emanating from her hands, in center of the room, flinging it at Le Paon as if she was tossing a frisbee. The table shattered the glass enclosing the hotel, and bending the iron that held it in place. Le Paon was nowhere to be seen.

"OMG! A real superhero," everyone's eyes turned to Alya who was recording the event on her phone.

"All in a day's work Miss," the Hero bowed. As she righted herself, a bright white glow was cast around her, changing into a bright red glow.

"Feel the wrath of Le Paon!"

Marinette's eyes followed the beam to see La Paon had dodged the hero's previous attack and was using the scepter against the hero. Marinette charged in, attempting to push the hero aside, but was instead caught in the ray's path, the red glow surrounding her instead.

"Marinette!" Marinette could hear Adrien's voice call out. The white glow stopped, the villain frustrated by the turn of events.

"Le Paon will not be defeated so easily. Victory will yet be hers." Le Paon grabbed the edge of her dress and swirled in around her, disappearing from human sight.

"Marinette are you ok," Marinette could feel a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Adrien beside her.

"Girl what happened!" Alya offered Marinette a hand up, which she accepted.

"I don't know. Maybe that hero knows something," the trio turned to see only Chloe doing her best to avoid the knives and Mayor Bourgois and Ms. Bustier coming out of hiding.

"Where'd she go? I wanted to get an interview. Teen crime fighter saves super hero," Alya began to type furiously on her phone.

"Are you ok Marinette," asked Ms. Bustier approaching her student.

"I think so, I don't feel any different. Just a little tired."

"Well, why don't you head to kitchen to get a snack, then you can get back to work," Ms. Bustier turned an expectant eye to the Mayor.

"Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. Once you are done getting something to eat, meet me back here for your first assignment." Mayor Bourgeois wandered over to the irons where the glass doors once stood, pulling out his phone to make a few calls.

"Alya, why don't you take Marinette to the kitchen to help her get something to eat," offered Ms. Bustier with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Alya and Marinette headed towards the elevator while Adrien trudged back to the counter next to Chloe.

"What's a gopher," asked Alya as the doors began to close on them in the elevator.

"I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty."

* * *

After telling Nino what happened and reassuring both her friends she was fine, Marinette was back on her way to the lobby, where Mayor Bourgeois and Ms. Bustier waited.

"Marinette, glad to see you are feeling better," commented Ms. Bustier, as Mayor Bourgeois led Marinette to the elevator.

"Come along, I've got a job for you already, Marinette," Marinette turned around in the elevator to face the front where some people were already working on the glass while Kim and the bandaged doorman stood guard. As the door began to close, Marinette could see Adrien, who even though he was on Chloe's arm, was looking at her.

Marinette rode the elevator with that happy thought in mind.

They stopped on the top floor, Mr. Bourgeois directing Marinette and Ms. Bustier to a corner suite.

He knocked on the door to have Penny Rolling answer the door.

"Hello? Can I help you Mr. Bourgeois."

"Yes, Marinette here is our gopher for the day, here to help you or Mr. Stone if you may need anything."

"Can she help me get Fang into the tub?" Marinette heard Jagged shout from the bathroom.

"Unfortunately Redd isn't feeling well, and she usually helps Mr. Stone with Fang."

"I'll be happy to try," offered Marinette.

"Thank you," Penny smiled weakly as Mr. Bourgeois practically shoved Marinette inside the room.

"You don't have to help put Fang in the tub," started Penny before Marinette could ask where the bathroom was.

"It's fine, I'd like to at least try." Penny gave the girl a genuine smile and led Marinette over to where Jagged was attempting to lift the crocodile into the bathtub.

"Here, get under his arm and help me lift him in, Penny, hold his tail," Jagged ordered, which both girls responded immediately.

Marinette found she was able to lift Fang with ease, eventually taking the animal from Jagged and Penny and slide him into the tub, a red glow emitting from her hands as she did.

"How in the… how'd you do that?" Asked Jagged.

Marinette stared at the red glow around her hands, which disappeared. She shrugged.

* * *

Marinette exited the elevator, pondering over Jagged's newest request. She had spent the morning helping with things that normally Redd helped with, such as taking care of Fang with his bath, putting Fang on the bed, literally tossing a stalker out of the room who attempted to take a picture of his favorite rock star.

Now Jagged wanted a pair of sunglasses, red, white, and blue with two large Eiffel Towers. Marinette knew those didn't exist and she would have to probably make them herself, but would that be possible with her new super strength.

"Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised," called out Chloe, as Marinette headed towards the door, only to find several crew men blocking the path as they attempted to move the marble table. Without a second thought, Marinette lifted the table with one hand and moved it back to the center of the room. Chloe and Adrien both watched Marinette with their mouths hanging open, as Marinette proceeded out of the hotel.

* * *

"Here they are," Marinette pulled out a pair of Aviator sunglasses, ready to be transformed with the assistance of her other art supplies.

"Now for the real test." She put her thumbs against the glass, intending on popping them out of the frames, when her thumbs began to glow red.

"Nope!" She dropped the glasses on the desk.

"How am I supposed to make Jagged's glasses if I'm just going to break everything I touch?' Marinette slumped in her chair.

"Marinette, someone is here to see you," Sabine called for her daughter.

Marinette reluctantly got up from her chair and made her way downstairs to the front door to find her maman standing next to Redd.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"May I come in, what I have to say may not best to be overheard by public ears." Sabine opened the door further, allowing the woman inside.

"What can I do for you? If it's about the glasses for Jagged, I'm working on it."

"No it's not about the glasses." Redd looked hesitant, a look Marinette wasn't familiar with on the bodyguard who always looked calm and composed around Jagged Stone.

"You have my super strength."

"What?!" Both of the Dupain-Cheng women looked at the woman in confusion.

"Earlier, when you fought Le Paon, you stopped her from taking my super strength when you intercepted the beam."

"You're the hero?" Asked Marinette. Redd removed her professional business attire in a flash, and standing before Marinette was none other than the hero from before.

"I'm Tikki, hero of strength from Miraculous City."

"That does explain earlier."

"I need you to come with me to Miraculous Tower to gather the remaining heroes of our team before Le Paon strikes again.

"As much I would love to, I need to finish the glasses for Jagged. My grade is kind of depending on it."

"Once we solve this dilemma, you'll be able to work on the glasses. Plus you've already helped Jagged with a lot, so I don't think your grade would be at stake in the matter. Plus you are assisting me, who is also a guest at the hotel," Tikki went on.

"I get it. I just need to see if my partner can come. He may still be in school."

"Of course." Marinette pulled out her phone and texted Chat Noir, unsure if she would get a response.

"Ms. Tikki, would you like to take a seat?" Sabine offered to the hero, who smiled and nodded as she took a seat on the couch opposite where Marinette sat.

"Hey Bugaboo, what's up?" Marinette found she got a quick reply in response.

"An emergency mission came up. Can you come?"

"I'll check, working on a class project now. I'll check with the teacher."

"How long have you had this partner?" Marinette looked up from her phone to see Tikki looking curiously at her.

"About three months, going on four. He's the best."

Tikki chuckled. "I remember the days, back when Team Miraculous use to be a team. A super hero family team."

"What happened?"

"One of my sisters left, and the team fell apart. I got hired by Penny who is from Miraculous City to be Jagged's bodyguard shortly after superhero retirement."

Marinette's phone chimed.

"OMW."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, a some crazy blue person shows up, speaking in third person, starts randomly attacking, you both fight her off, but she tries to take Tikki's power, which Marinette ends up getting when she tries to stop her?" Asked Chat Noir after making Marinette and Tikki repeat the story several times. They were riding in Team Miraculous boat commandeered by Tikki to Miraculous Tower.

"That pretty much sums it up," the hero answered.

"And I can't finish making Jagged Stone's glasses until I get rid of these powers otherwise I'll just break everything I touch," Marinette moaned into her hands.

"Hey Bug-a-boo, just look on the bright side, you got help Jagged Stone today, in more ways than just by making him glasses. That's gotta count for something." Marinette looked over at Chat who gave her a heartfelt smile.

"Thanks Chaton."

Chat turned bright red, "you gave me a nickname?"

"I think you just about earned it partner." The boat came to a stop in front of the tower, shaped like a giant M on the middle a rocky island out a ways from Miraculous City.

"We're here." Tikki announced proudly as she jumped out of the boat and tied it to the dock..

"You know, one thing I've always wondered about heroes, why must their base of operations be so far from the city. Why not closer to the city you have to protect?" Asked Chat as he stepped out of the boat, offering Marinette a hand. Tikki paused, almost taken aback by Chat's question, before firmly answering, "Tradition."

She led them up to the door of the Tower, a hand pad next to the door.

"Only a member of Team Miraculous can open this door," Tikki gestured to the door and pad.

"Okay. And?" Asked Marinette.

"The red Miraculous Team glow is no longer mine." Marinette looked at her hand and summoned the red glow, Chat's eyes growing wide in amazement. She placed her hand against the hand pad, which the door promptly responded, allowing the three to enter the Tower.

"Welcome, to the Miraculous Tower," Tikki announced as they entered the main room, filled with technology from five years ago, but still looking state of the art and clean.

"Whenever Jagged has a concert in Miraculous City I stop by to clean the place," Tikki answered the unspoken question.

"How long has your team been… out of business," asked Marinette as she took a seat in the orange chair.

"Four years, and please don't sit in that chair. That was Trixx's. Sit here," Tikki pulled out a red chair, which Marinette accepted.

"Trixx is another hero?" asked Chat, taking the green chair.

"Was," Tikki pushed a button on the table, a holographic display appearing of three super hero sisters and one brother.

"Trixx, Wayzz, Pollen, and myself kept Miraculous City safe from evil, but the more we fought evil, the more Trixx liked it."

"The fighting," asked Chat?

"The evil," responded Marinette.

" Right. Once Trixx went bad, it was never the same," Tikki sulked. Marinette looked up at the hologram, the heroes spinning around the table. Wayzz looked to be the oldest of the group, while Pollen looked to be the youngest. But there was something about Trixx that looked familiar.

"My lady, if we replaced the white parts of Trixx's costume with black, would she look like..." started Chat, but Marinette was quick to catch onto his train of thought.

"Volpina!"

"Who?" asked Tikki?  
"She works for my archfoe, Hawkmoth," answered Marinette.

"It could be possible. I haven't heard the name Trixx while travelling with Jagged."

"So how did you get your powers anyway," asked Chat as he leaned back in the chair.

Tikki smiled as she pressed a few buttons, the hologram changing to a recording of a colorful comet heading towards earth.

"When we were younger, was when we were stuck by destiny. We knew we were meant to use our powers to help the world. Which is what we did after we trained hard as a team." The recording changed to the younger Team Miraculous, the team looking the same age as Marinette when she started crime fighting.

"Have you tried contacting your siblings since you lost your power," asked Marinette. Tikki looked sheepish at the question as she quickly pushed a few buttons on the table. They could hear from outside the tower the distant sound of ringing as the Tikki made the call.

The call was picked up immediately.

"Open the door Tikki," answered a female voice, Marinette and Chat guessing to be Pollen.

"You know the drill Pollen. Use your Miraculous Team glow."

"I don't have my Miraculous Team glow anymore," Pollen responded. Tikki relented by pushing a button, allowing the youngest member of the team into the tower.

"Le Paon took your power," asked Marinette as the hero entered the room, dressed in a black and yellow striped outfit.

"Who are you?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Also known as Ladybug," added Chat as Pollen took her seat.

"I've heard of you, but I haven't heard of you," Pollen redirected her attention to the boy with a cat eared hoodie.

"Chat Noir, her partner."

Pollen raised an eyebrow, looking highly unamused.

"I can't believe I lost my powers. You have no idea how horrible it is, how empty I feel," Pollen flopped onto the desk, where luckily there were no buttons.

"I actually lost my powers too sis."

"Tikki, let's focus here, on me," corrected Pollen.

Marinette rolled her eyes, thankful as usual after every time she babysat Manon that she was an only child.

"We need to find out where Le Paon is going to strike next."

As if on queue, the screen looming over the table fizzled into a video feed from what appeared to be Le Paon's lair.

"Greetings, Team Miraculous. You have something Le Paon wants and Le Paon has

something you want.," the villain gestured to Wayzz, trapped in a box where the walls were made up with microscopic netting.

"Wayzz," Tikki and Pollen cried out at the screen. Le Paon aimed her scepter at Wayzz, the white light sucking the green color of his power.

"You'll never get away with this Le Paon." When his power was completely drained, Wayzz collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"Le Paon will not rest until all the powers of Team Miraculous are hers to control. Surrender the superstrong girl, or you'll never see your brother again." The screen blacked out, leaving half of Team Miraculous, Marinette, and Chat in the room.

"Got to say, not a fan of the whole third person speech," commented Chat who pulled Plagg out of his pocket. Why Chat insisted on bringing the honorary mascot along, Marinette was not certain. Chat said it was something about being left out of the last mission.

"Do you know where Le Paon is," asked Marinette, turning her attention back to Tikki, who walked over to a window in the room. From their position, they could see a mountain with a giant nest atop one of its peaks.

"She lives a top of Miraculous Mountain. She calls it…"

"The Nest?" asked Chat.

"Yes," Tikki grumbled while Chat did a fist pump to celebrate the pun.

"So how exactly did you defeat Le Paon in the past?" continued Marinette.

"Teamwork," announced Tikki enthusiastically, pulling Pollen into a side hug.

"So all we would need then is Trixx to complete the team," concluded Chat, scratching Plagg's head. Marinette turned back to look at the hologram, where the members of Team Miraculous posed five years ago.

"And if Trixx is who we think she is, we know just where to find her."

* * *

When Marinette sets her mind to something, she doesn't let anyone or any rock wall get in her way. So while on a normal day, she may use the front door to Hawkmoth's lair, today she wasn't feeling it.

"Knock knock," Marinette burst open through a wall using her super strength.

"Ladybug!? Since when do you glow?" Hawkmoth and Volpina turned their attention towards Marinette, Hawkmoth looking like he had been in the middle of explaining something.

"Just like Tikki," Volpina seethed. Tikki, Pollen, and Chat Noir peered their heads from around the corner where Marinette had smashed through.

"TRIXX!" Tikki rushed forward to give her sister a hug, stopping slightly when Volpina lifted up her own glowing orange hand. "Good to see you sis."

"Hey, Trixx. You know, you missed my birthday. A call, a card... any acknowledgment would be nice," Pollen joined her spot next to Tikki, the two heroes looking at their villainous sister, while Hawkmoth stood in the middle.

"I believe some introductions are in order here," offered Hawkmoth.

"Excuse us Hawkmoth," Volpina grabbed her two sisters by the ear, pulling them away from her employer before they could let anything spill.

"Fine. Let me know when you are ready then to talk," Hawkmoth left the room, not shutting the door entirely, forcing Volpina to throw her orange energy near the door, which prompted the door to shut fully.

"Looks like all of my least-favorite people in the world have gotten together and form a club. Why?"

"Le Paon," Marinette answered.

* * *

"Hi Papa," Marinette walked into the house while her papa was cleaning up from a lunch break, Chat and the remaining Miraculous Team following her in.

"Marinette, you know how I feel about circus folk," Tom looked at his daughter sternly.

"Actually, they're a team of superheroes. Their archfoe is out for revenge and…" started Marinette.

"Sir, we'll get them back to the circus pronto," finished Chat for Marinette, sending her a wink.

"See that you do Chat," and with that, Tom returned down to the bakery.

"So let me get this straight, Ladybug and I are the only with powers," asked Volpina as her sisters sat on the couch.

"May I remind you I also have mystical tiger kung fu powers," added Chat as he sat on the sofa opposite of the heroes pulling out Plagg for more pets.

"Can I hold the kitty," asked Tikki, her eyes glowing bright with wonder as she eyed the cat. Chat obligingly hand the kitten over, Tikki immediately scratching behind it's ears, Plagg purring in response.

Volpina rolled her eyes, sitting on the stairs that overlooked the living room while Marinette took a seat beside her partner.

"Why are we back here," asked Tikki?

"We needed to meet someplace Le Paon doesn't know about to make our plan," answered Marinette.

"Well, the Miraculous Tower is the ultimate fortress of defence," insisted Tikki, which prompted an eye roll from Volpina who had begun filing her nails through her gloves.

"Don't think so. You've got a giant viewscreen that your archfoe can appear on whenever she wants. She talks to you, you talk to her. You don't think...?" started Marinette

"That she could use that technology to spy on us while we were planning?! How come no one never mentioned this before?" Tikki looked between her two sisters, Pollen who looked as perplexed as Tikki while Volpina was almost done with the conversation.

"Because it was obvious," answered Volpina.

"Everybody, listen up. Here's what we should do…" began Marinette when she was cut off by Pollen.

"So it wasn't just Tikki's strength. She also got her super-bossiness," Pollen whined, looking over the her sister who zoned in on playing with the kitten in her lap.

"Ugh! There is no way I can do this. Five minutes with my sisters and I'm ready to claw my own eyes out," Volpina stood up, ready to leave when Marinette jumped over the sofa to block her path.

"Volpina, I get it, siblings can be difficult, but you can't back out now."

"Why not?"

"Because if you don't help, I'll tell the world that you used to be a good guy."

"You wouldn't."

"I've got a Web site and I'm not afraid to use it. "

"My reputation would be shot." Marinette raised an eyebrow, forcing Volpina to retreat to a seat beside her sister, whom Tikki attempted to hug again but was quickly shot down.

"Nino, you busy?" Marinette called in on her watch.

"Not especially, we're on lunch now. What's up?" Indeed behind Nino were the other students on the kitchen staff enjoying lunch.

"I need a top-to-bottom tech scan on Miraculous Mountain."

"Miraculous Mountain? What's there? And is that Volpina in your living room?"

"Just do your nerd thing," yelled Volpina, who smacked away Pollen's hand when she tried to grab the nail file.

"It's been a long day," responded Marinette.

* * *

"Soon, the powers of Team Miraculous will be Le Paon's. At long last, control of Miraculous City will be Le Paon's! And after so many years, vengeance will be Le Paon's!" Le Paon crooned in her lair, sitting up a rock blue throne, surrounded by columns placed near the walls.

"Will you shut up? I have a headache," Wayzz moaned, still trapped in his cube prison. The two in the lair felt the ground rumble, Wayzz holding his head in frustration. Marinette, spinning as she went, drilled a tunnel out the floor of the lair, wobbling as she got out.

"I do not recommend doing that," Marinette mumbled, struggling to regain balance

"Good to know for when Le Paon has Tikki's power," commented Le Paon, taking the advice into consideration.

"Not going to happen," responded Volpina as she jumped out of the hole beside Marinette.

"Ohh, the complete set within her reach!" Le Paon twirled the baton above her head and summoned a green glow.

Volpina charged towards her family's foe, jumping at Le Paon just as Le Paon shrunk in size.

"A shrinker! No way!" Chat whispered in amazement.

"That would be Wayzz's power," answered Tikki.

At that moment Marinette made her way to where Wayzz was captive, tearing open the netting that kept him confined.

Wayzz made his way over to his powerless sisters, Marinette now receiving the full brunt of Le Paon's attacks, which sent her colliding with Volpina into a corner out of Le Paon's reach.

Le Paon pulled out of her sleeves more metal feathers, throwing them in the direction of Volpina and Marinette.

"Duck," Volpina pushed Marinette to the ground just as the feathers flew around the obstruction and where Marinette and Volpina once stood, exploding against the wall behind them.

"Heat seeking feathers," was Volpina's only comment as Le Paon sent out more of the heat seeking devices.

"She has more than one type of feather?"

"Retired villains get bored easily."

The feathers went chasing after everyone in the room, the heroes taking shelter along the columns in the room, Chat taking refuge in the hole Marinette had dug. One came flying right at him, which Chat was able to duck, the feather destroying other feathers in its path.

Some went after Volpina, which she destroyed with a quick flash of her destructive glow. Marinette punched up a part of the floor to catch the feathers aiming towards her, sending the beeping devices towards Le Paon's throne.

"Release the Peacock!" Le Paon screamed at no one in particular, but a metal door was soon opened.

"Say what," asked Volpina, both her and Marinette turning to see behind them was a giant peacock.

"That is the second biggest Peacock I've ever seen," commented Chat.

The Peacock strut into the room, swiping it's downed tail at Marinette and Volpina, who both barely managed to dodge in time.

"LB!" Chat tossed Marinette her yoyo, which she launched at the bird's legs in trying to tangle the robotic bird. Instead, the Peacock used its beak to cut the rope, sending Marinette crashing into Volpina.

"Need a little help," asked Volpina as she pushed Marinette off of her.

"Are you offering?" grunted Marinette.

"I just don't want to lose to a giant peacock, okay?"

"You hit it high?"

"And you hit it low." Marinette cupped her hands together, Volpina jumping onto them as Marinette tossed high with her super strength.

With a bright glow of orange, Volpina slashed the robot in the face, while Marinette made a powerful punch into the legs, sending the bird collapsing onto the ground. The girls dodged out the fall, only to be zapped by Le Paon's scepter, draining them of their power.

"You girls talk too much," chided Le Paon taking the last of their power both girls collapsing on the ground.

"Go Team Miraculous," announced Wayzz, the three remaining heroes charging at Le Paon while Chat reminded safe in the tunnel.

Le Paon summoned a yellow glow, forming copies of herself.

"Oh, the yellow power lets you make copies of yourself!" Chat told Plagg, who poked his head out of his pocket to watch.

Tikki attempted to take down one copy that was using the green power, adjusting size against every hit, eventually a second green copy joining the fray. Wayzz was quickly wiped out with a flash of orange glow, and Pollen found herself surrounded by Le Paons. In a moment, the three former heroes were collected in a group with Marinette and Volpina, who were coming to.

"And this is why I hate family reunions," whined Volpina as she sat up with Tikki's help.

"Yes, all the power belongs to Le Paon," the one still holding the staff at her throne chuckled maniacally.

"I don't care how many powers this jerk has. We can take her," whispered Marinette to Volpina.

"Yeah, maybe. But we need a distraction," both girls turned to look at Chat who finally decided to jump out of his hole, screaming kung fu nonsense as he made his way towards Le Paon. Le Paon collected herself into one being in front of Chat as he stood ready to fight.

"Foolish boy!" Chided Le Paon as she picked Chat up by the scruff of his collar.

"Not quite, ah ah achoo!" Chat sneezed all over Le Paon. "Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers."

That was all the opportunity Marinette and Volpina needed. Marinette raced for Le Paon, kicking the scepter out of her hands, Volpina jumping into the air to catch it.

"NO!" Le Paon whined in defeat as Volpina stood towering over her.

"Sucka!" She taunted back as her family, Marinette, and Chat approached her.

"You did it sis!" Congratulated Tikki, who was once again pushed away when she attempted a hug.

"Awesome," echoed Wayzz with a nod of approval.

"Finally. Now give me my powers back," Pollen stood ready to be hit with her powers, but nothing came as Volpina contemplated over the scepter.

"Or…" a devious smile crept onto her face.

"Or what," asked Marinette suspiciously.

"Or I could have all the powers."

"Volpina, I thought we were in this together," scolded Marinette.

"Oh, come on. Don't you know me better by now? I mean, seriously."

"She's right. Keeping everyone else's power for herself and using them for evil... yeah, that's got more of the Volpina vibe," added Chat.

"I don't believe it," denied Tikki, "You may be a cranky smart mouth, prone to excessive violence, but deep down, you are still a member of Team Miraculous... a hero."

"Tikki, I quit this stupid team years ago and after I quit,I went to work for a guy who wants to take over the world," explained Volpina.

Tikki gasped.

"It's true," confirmed Marinette.

"But deep, deep down…" started Tikki again, but was cut short by Volpina knocking her aside with a slash of orange glow.

"I. Am. Evil. Have I made myself clear?"

"Super Bad," answered Pollen from behind Wayzz, who remained undeterred.

"Totally evil," echoed Tikki.

Volpina took the scepter and spun it over her head, rainbow sparkles eventually turning into a rainbow light. She looked around the room, spotting the vacant throne. Volpina dashed up the steps and lifted the throne with the red glow, tossing it towards Marinette and Chat. Both eventually split directions, with Volpina going after Marinette.

"Marinette," Chat called out, Marinette turning in time to see Volpina with her orange glow looming over her.

Marinette dodged the first strike, jumping up to avoid any more glowing orange punches. Once Marinette was able to get a kick in, Volpina shrunk then dodged out-of-the-way, leaving Marinette to fall on the ground when she tried to catch her.

Marinette looked to see where Volpina went only to find her growing back to her regular size, soon shooting her orange energy as Marinette rolled out-of-the-way to dodge. This resulted in one of the bolts hitting a column, almost falling on Marinette.

Chat tried going after Volpina next, who just shrunk back down, to which Chat pulled out Plagg.

"Go get her boy," Chat ordered his feline pet, who batted a paw at Volpina before deciding to take a nap.

"Seriously?" Chat picked up the useless cat and put him back in his pocket.

Marinette made another grab for Volpina, but Volpina resized herself, then made copies, all who shot the orange energy at Marinette. While Volpina was distracted with Marinette, Chat reached out to grab the scepter, only to have Volpina grab him with her free hand and swing him into Marinette.

"Want me to try being the distraction this time My Lady," offered Chat.

"Chat, it would take a huge distraction," commented Marinette.

As if on queue, a large robot burst through the ceiling.

"Hawkmoth," Asked Volpina?

"Ladybug's computer geek told me that you were at the mercy of a villain," answered Hawkmoth as the window for the robot revealed Marinette's enemy.

"I've got everything under control," scolded Volpina. Marinette took this opportunity to jump kick the scepter out of Volpina's hands, sending it crashing against the wall.

"Maybe, not so much," Marinette teased as everyone's powers returned to their rightful owner.

Wayzz, Tikki, ad Pollen met up in the middle of the room, uniting their glows as one.

"Go Team Miraculous," cheered Wayzz.

Volpina looked on in a panic, quickly backing towards the robot.

"Get us out of here," Volpina ordered as she climbed on, Hawkmoth laughing the robot into the air.

"Looks like this bird is ready for its cage," chuckled Wayzz as Tikki picked up Le Paon by the back of her collar, which sent Chat doubling over with laughter at the pun.

"Do you have to say that every time?" Le Paon grumbled.

* * *

Marinette rushed into the hotel with Redd on her tail, glasses in hand. The remaining members of Team Miraculous offered to escort Chat to where he needed to go, while Tikki took Marinette back home to finish the glasses.

Chloe was saying something to Adrien, still as clingy as when Marinette left, but Marinette didn't bother to pay attention until she reached the elevator.

"Adrikins, you really need to do something about that feather allergy. I don't know why you insisted on taking those feathery knife things to the garbage yourself."

"They were metal Chloe, not real feathers. I'm fine." Marinette looked back to see Adrien chuckle nervously, their eyes meeting for a second before looking away.

Redd and Marinette entered the elevator, Marinette rocking on her feet and they went up.

"So what's going to happen to the Miraculous Team now?"

"I think it's time to come out of retirement," answered Redd confidently, "I'm sure Jagged will understand," she added with a wink.

Marinette giggled as they exited the elevator, stopping at Jagged's room. Redd knocked on the door, which Penny answered.

"Redd?! Marinette?"

"Here's the glasses for Mr. Stone. Redd escorted me back here," that was the story Redd and Marinette had agreed upon.

"Thank you, and welcome back Redd. Jagged has been…"

"Redd? Is that you? Come here, I need help teaching Fang some new tricks."

"Duty calls," Redd entered the room, leaving a fully satisfied Marinette with a job well done.

* * *

"Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come," Ms. Bustier shook the Mayor's hand as she stood alongside her class. Penny and Redd stood slightly behind, Redd giving Marinette a wink

"So do I," answered Mr. Bourgeois. Penny nudged Mr. Bourgeois. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tomorrow night so, I'm giving tickets along with backstage passes to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today."

Penny stepped forward, presenting the students with tickets, with the exception of Chloe.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe whined, going after Penny. Marinette looked over at Alya who smiled at her, the looked over further down the row. Marinette turned to see Adrien and Nino talking excitedly over their tickets.

Marinette would have jumped for joy at that moment if she could. She was going to see a concert with Adrien

* * *

 **AN: An apology for not getting back to all the comments, I just now responded to the most recent ones you posted. But thank you for reading and your comments of praise, hopes for future chapters (the movies are the most requested), and critiques (Hawkmoth should be a bit more gentlemanly).**

 **Next two chapters have been decided, so hopefully not too much delay like after Vitru-Ladybug. I had a hard time deciding what chapters to do next, but I like where we are going.**


	7. Rock Sensation

"What's up bloggers? LadyWifi here live, standing in line for tonight's Jagged Stone concert, backstage passes included," Alya aimed her phone camera at herself as they waited in line along with most of their class. Luckily their small group had a small line near a side door, while the normal attendees stood in a line starting at the box office and going down the street. Marinette was surprised at the length of the line despite the winter weather beginning to pick up.

"And with me here folks is none other than Ladybug herself," Alya pulled Marinette into frame with her, Marinette offering a shy wave. Alya got a notification, one of the viewers asking about Chat Noir.

"Unfortunately, Chat Noir isn't with us today."

"But you are definitely missed Chat," added Marinette. Alya smiled at her friend and moved onto interviewing other people in line, since Ladybug already admitted during a summer concert to Alya she was a fan of the rock star.

Next to Marinette stood Nino and Adrien, Adrien bouncing excitedly while reading something over Nino's shoulder. Marinette made a bold move since Chloe wasn't around and moved closer to Adrien to look at Nino's phone.

"Watcha doin'?" Marinette asked looking up at Nino.

"It just got announced on _Musicians Monthly_ the Oh Boyz are getting back together for a reunion tour. I'm trying to find out if they are coming to Paris."

" _Musicians Monthly_?"

"Your main stop for all things involving the musical world," answered Nino with a smug grin.

"There, tour dates," Adrien pointed quickly at Nino's phone, who would have missed it with his continuous scrolling.

"European Tour Dates," the three teens scanned the list, their eyes all coming to rest on Paris dated for summer of next year.

"Sick! I gotta check if Alya wants to go," Nino excused himself from his friends to find Alya who was interviewing Rose and Juleka.

"D-did you know of the Oh Boyz before this? Because I haven't." Marinette asked Adrien, congratulating herself on barely stuttering.

"Yeah, even though my family liked classical music, I could sometimes find my mother listening to them in the kitchen."

Marinette giggled at the thought of Adrien's mom dancing in the kitchen, probably a bit more graceful than her papa when he trapped her mom into dancing with him when they made dinner together.

"I think I still have a video saved," Adrien pulled out his phone.

"I don't think it's the Oh Boyz though," he scrolled through his videos, opening one of a woman who had Adrien's sunshine blond hair and green eyes. Based on the video, it look like she was making lunch for three people.

The video shook a little as Adrien approached his dancing mother, who mixed making lunch with dancing and singing.

" _Did you know it couldn't be enough?_

' _Cause I need what's stolen away_

 _Taking all that to a better love_

 _When you need it all the way"_

By this part in the video, Mrs. Agreste had pulled Adrien into her dance, but briefly broke off for a solo dance as he continued to record.

" _Every love went through your head_

 _Giving love turned bad_

 _Maybe love can soothe your pains_

 _Making up, make it better, better, better, better."_

The video ended as Mrs. Agreste pulled the camera out of Adrien's hands, presumably to put it down so they could keep dancing. Marinette could also hear a more masculine laugh at the end of the video.

"That was my dad at the end there. Mother usually succeeded if getting one, if not both of us to dance with her." Marinette looked up at Adrien to see a tear glistening in the corner of his eye, threatening to fall.

"You alright?"

Adrien quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket, before wiping the tear. He shrugged.

"I guess, I mean it will be two years since she disappeared soon. Luckily though my father agreed we should spend Christmas at home this year, unlike last year."

"That's good, right?"

Adrien offered a weak smile.

"I'd like to think so."

"MARINETTE!" Alya came rushing back over, Nino trailing behind her, face still focused on his phone.

"Nino and I are going to the Oh Boyz concert this summer!" Alya squealed. "This needs to go on my blog." Alya began typing furiously on her phone.

"And now we are good. Tickets bought and paid for," Nino answered confidently as he finally put away his phone.

"And posted," Alya tapped her phone to submit the post, but still kept out her phone out,now possibly searching for something on the internet.

Marinette peeked over her friend's shoulder to see her intently researching the Oh Boyz, probably for a follow up post.

"Alright students, if you could just line up in a single file, and enter this way, we'll begin the backstage tour," Penny Rolling called from the slightly opened side door. The students shuffled into a more line like formation, with Marinette standing in front of Alya and behind Adrien, and Nino in front of Adrien.

"Hello Marinette, good to see you again," Penny said as Marinette presented her the ticket.

"Good to see you too. Is Redd still here?"

"No, she resigned yesterday. She's going home to help her family business."

Marinette smiled and continued inside.

"You know girl, you never did give me the details of what happened yesterday," Alya whispered as their line came to a halt inside the backstage hall.

"Same as it said on the blog, got super hero strength from the hero Tikki, then helped her and her hero family get back their powers." That's all Marinette dared to write, careful not to mention Volpina (true to her word) and Tikki's civilian identity. The only people who knew were her and Chat Noir, who scoured through every comic book he had to finally find one of Team Miraculous. According to the cat boy, he was ordering the rest of the hero series for them to read together over Christmas Break.

Alya gave her a suspicious glance, but let it go, instead starting to record their journey through the backstage.

Penny led the tour, other musicians and back up dancers getting make-up put on, while others searched for their costumes.

Marinette looked back to see how Alya was enjoying it to see Alya stopping at a door with her phone pressed against the door. Alya waved for Marinette to join, which she obliged.

"Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!" they could hear an older voice, presumably taking to Jagged.

"You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me."

"What are they talking about," Marinette whispered to Alya.

"XY just topped the rock charts according to _Musician Monthly_. I take some of the higher ups where Jagged is contracted at aren't too happy," Alya pulled up the website polls to show XY had beaten Jagged by a few hundred in the polls.

"Alya, Marinette," Nino whisper/called to them as their group was about to turn the corner, Marinette and Alya raced to catch up with the group.

* * *

Their class had front row seats on the Mezzanine level of the theater, Penny leaving the students to return her attention back to her client.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Alya stated before rushing off, the orchestra seats below beginning to fill up.

Marinette was about to settle into her seat when she noticed Nino looking at her strangely.

"What?"

"I never seen a girl going solo to the bathroom before." Adrien chuckled while Marinette looked highly unamused.

The theater slowly began to fill up with people until the room was packed with people.

"How long does it take for girls to go to the bathroom," asked Nino, looking over to Alya's still empty seat.

Marinette shrugged as she removed her heavy winter coat to lay it back on the seat. The lights began to dim as the curtain parted, the crowd cheering with wild anticipation.

"Alya's going to miss the opening," Marinette looked down the row to only find it filled with not Alya people.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, Reptile Aficionados of all ages, give it up for Jagged Stone!" From the center of the stage rose a box of sorts, the lighting revealing inside Jagged Stone in his rocking glory.

"And who is this?"

The students of Francois Dupont all facepalmed to see Alya inside the box with Jagged, filming them both with her phone.

"Honestly at this point we should have expected this," commented Nino.

Just then the ceiling burst open, sending the crowds scattering in fear of the fallen debris, some striking people. Above the hole was a helicopter, extending a long arm with a magnet towards the box. It grabbed the box holding Jagged and Alya, taking them away from the theater.

"Marinette your yoyo," Nino called to Marinette in the panic.

"I left it at home," Marinette responded as security ushered the crowds out of the theater. She pulled out her phone to find Alya still recording on her phone.

"Hey Everyone, Jagged Stone and I have just been abducted by a Helicopter. Stay tuned for more details when we hopefully get better ser-" the video cut out, leaving everyone wondering where they were.

"Dang it, she lost service. Nino, can you track her phone."

"Maybe," Nino pulled out his phone as their group made their way down the stairs to the first floor.

"I'll call Chat, see if he can come over and help investigate."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Adrien ran off heading towards the bathrooms once they reached the ground floor. Marinette waited until they were outside of the building and clear of the entrance before calling.

Chat picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Bugaboo, has the concert started yet?"

"Nope, nor does it look like it's going to. Jagged Stone has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!"

"I know, and they have Alya too. Can you meet me over at the theater."

"I'll be over in a minuet," Marinette hung up the phone with a groan.

"Anything on Alya's location," Marinette edged closer to Nino as she donned her overcoat.

"It looks like they just hit the ocean going a southerly direction."

Ambulances and police cars began to show up, most of the crowds heading home for the night rather than stay in the cold. Chat popped out from amongst the crowds.

"That was fast," commented Marinette.

"Only for you my lady," Chat took Marinette's hand to kiss it, but she quickly pulled back, sending her freezing hand into her pocket.

"Let's go Chat, let us know if you have any new leads Nino."

Nino nodded, retreating into the dispersing crowds.

"Excuse me officer," Marinette tapped a policeman's shoulder who was putting up caution tape.

"Yes miss?"

"Can I speak to Penny Rolling or Officer Roger? They know me as Marinette Dupain-Cheng." The officer nodded and called in Officer Roger on his communicator. They received a quick response back and were let back into the theater. They found Officer Roger talking to an older gentleman and Penny Rolling.

"Marinette, thank heavens you're still here. Redd said if she couldn't be reached for an emergency to contact you."

"Penny, who is this?" Asked the older gentleman.

"This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Ladybug. Jagged Stone is as good as returned Mr. Roth with Ladybug on the case," answered Officer Roger for Penny.

"And Chat Noir," added Marinette, introducing her partner to the police officer. They both shook hands while Marinette looked over Mr. Roth. Was he the one talking to Jagged Stone earlier?

"Do you know the identity of the girl that was taken with him?" Asked Officer Roger.

"Alya Cesaire, she's my best friend and aspiring journalist. She runs LadyWifi's blog."

"That does explain the notification of a live stream earlier today," commented Penny, "Is she still live?"

"Her stream cut out a little while ago, but they were heading south. We will keep you posted if we have any new leads."

"Thank you Marinette," Penny pulled Marinette in for a hug.

"Please get him back safely."

"Will do Penny." Penny let go to wipe her tears, then proceed to shake Chat's hand as the two teens left the scene.

Those injured by the debris were either being treated on site or sent off in ambulances. News reporters were gathered around to talk to the officers as Marinette and Chat slipped away to the side of the theater.

"What are your thoughts My Lady?"

"I don't know Chat, a part of me says we need to watch Mr. Roth."

"Mr. Roth?"

"Before the concert I heard him talking to Jagged Stone about how he needed to change things to be on top. A stunt like this is making great publicity."

They both looked over to where Mr. Roth had appeared and was talking to reporters, still escorted by Officer Roger.

"You're probably right Bugaboo, but if XY only hit top two days ago, would that be enough to pull en elaborate stunt."

"Probably not, but it is something Mr. Roth is going to take advantage of, so he may ignore the kidnappers demands."

"Let's then check him tomorrow, along with Penny."

"Alright," Marinette looked around to see the area void of the attendees.

"I hope the rest of my classmates made it home alright," commented Marinette as they left the site, thinking of one particular person.

Chat only nodded in agreement.

* * *

Marinette arrived at the hotel where Jagged had been staying early the next morning. Penny was still staying at the hotel while Mr. Roth was returning back to record company headquarters that afternoon.

Chat messaged her he was going to be late due to prior commitments, so Marinette hurried inside the warm hotel. She was glad to find Chloe was no where near the first floor as she proceed to the elevators, pressing the number for Jagged's floor.

The whole thing was rather strange from Marinette's point of view. Based on Nino's analytics and the media, Jagged soared back into number one spot because of his disappearance. Wherever Alya was had no coverage or wifi since she hadn't been able to update her blog, or she just didn't know the wifi password to wherever they were kept. The tracking had been scramble as soon as the helicopter made its way to the ocean. Whoever stole Jagged Stone had planned well enough to cover their tracks. Their only clue would be the demands that hopefully came soon.

The elevator came to a stop at the right floor, Marinette walking towards Jagged's suite when she saw Mr. Roth in the hallway on the phone.

"This is a good thing." She heard him say as he paced.

"What's a good thing," Marinette came up behind the older man, slightly surprising him. But he regained his composure rather quickly.

"That we have you to help us Miss…" Mr. Roth hung up his phone conversation, putting his phone away in his coat pocket.

"Marinette, we met last night."

"Right."

"Have there been any demands?"

"Just Penny."

"I meant from whoever captured them."

"No, nothing yet, but I'll keep you on speed dial," he patted his coat pocket.

"But I never gave you my digits."

"OK. Must've been some other teen who means well. What was the number again?" He pulled out his phone.

"Penny has it, I'll ask her to send it to you."

"Right, that works as well. Now if you'll excuse me Miss Marinette, I have an important meeting I need to get to," Mr. Roth rushed down the hall to the elevator, leaving Marinette to continue to Penny's room.

"Penny, it's Marinette."

The door opened immediately to a disheveled Penny, makeup barely done and hair standing on end.

"Thank heavens you're here," Penny practically pulled Marinette inside. The room was as tidy as when Marinette last saw it, although Fang occupied the entire couch. It almost looked like the crocodile was as depressed as Penny with his master gone.

"Any demands or clues from the police?"

"Nothing, I've scoured the internet for every video of the incident with no leads. There was no identification number on the helicopter, or logo. Not even a clear image of whose in the craft." Displayed on the table where various pictures from the internet, with no clear information on the helicopter or its pilot.

She picked up the picture of the helicopter when it first appeared, called Nino on her watch.

"Nino, I'm going to send you a picture of the helicopter, see if it's listed in _Henchco Magazine_.

"On it."

" _Henchco Magazine_ ," asked Penny.

"The place where all villains get their weapons and vehicles. Everything untraceable and unregistered. If its a villain who took Jagged, we eliminated those in the music industry who don't like Jagged and poorer criminals who wanted cheap ransom and stole a helicopter."

"Genius!"

"Yep its Henchco's latest model, very pricey, I don't think even Hawkmoth could afford it legally. Maybe Antibug after a successful sale or one of her employers," answered Nino

"Or…" Marinette set back down the photo, picking up one that attempted to zoom on the pilot.

"Or who?" asked Nino.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear god I hope not." Marinette could hear Nino hitting his head on the desk.

"Who?"

"Someone Nino is very familiar with it."

"How many times do I have to apologize."

"Once every time they try to commit crime."

"Then I will hold that apology until proven otherwise."

"Can you tap into Mr. Roth's phone. See if he go any calls?" asked Penny.

"Sure, give me a minute," Nino began typing on the keyboard.

"You suspect Mr. Roth."

"Not him as the kidnapper, but I think he may not be in a hurry to get Jagged back. Jagged told me before the concert that Mr. Roth wants to change everything about Jagged that makes him, well, Jagged. Just to beat XY out of the polls."

"Chat and I were coming to a similar conclusion last night. And I saw Mr. Roth in the hallway talking to someone about a good thing."

"I knew it," Penny flopped into the couch, startling the crocodile. "And any calls to his office are redirected to his cell phone. If he doesn't want me or the record company to know about any demands…"

Penny began to cry, Marinette immediately sitting beside her.

"And I got it. He's made several calls to the accountant at the record company, and two from an unknown number."

"Alright Nino, see if Chat can make it to an appointment this afternoon at Bob Roth Records."

* * *

"Hey Marinette," Marinette turned her head to see Chat Noir jogging towards her.

"Sorry I could be here sooner, piano lesson," Chat stopped beside his lady who almost looked frozen as she stood in the cold outside the record company office.

"Want me to warm you up?" Chat opened his arms, which Marinette fell into, squishing her face into his black jacket.

"So warm," she muffled. Chat, not entirely expecting that reaction, hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks Chaton," Marinette continued to muffle. They stood their for a couple moments while Marinette regained her senses and pulled out of the hug.

"Let's get some answers," Marinette proceeded into the building with Chat following her. The building felt barely warmer than outside.

"Hello, we are here to see Mr. Roth. We are working on Jagged's case and Mr. Roth told us to head straight up if we have any new developments," Marinette informed the secretary manning the front desk.

"Of course, fourth floor, third door on the right."

"Thank you." Marinette and Chat proceeded towards the elevator, Chat finally speaking his mind when they were inside.

"My lady, if I recall correctly, Mr. Roth never told us to come to his office directly."

"I told him we would keep him posted on developments. Time was never mentioned."

Chat smirked.

"Sneaky bug."

"I wasn't able to keep a secret identity for years without picking up a few things."

"Who did know your identity when you first started?"

"My parents first, well actually I guess my first client, but they probably forgot about me by now. Then my parents, and then Nino."

"And your parents were fine with it?"

"Very supportive actually so long as I kept up with my studies." The elevator dinged, letting the conversation die as they headed to Mr. Roth's office.

Mr. Roth was sitting at his desk with his back turned to the door. Marinette and Chat proceeded inside and approached the desk. Mr. Roth began to swivel in chair to face his desk, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Life without Jagged Stone... is heartbreaking," Marinette was sure he was going to say something else until he saw her and Chat.

"You seem real upset," commented Chat as he crossed his arms, unimpressed with how Mr. Roth was taking the situation.

"Miss Marinette and Mr. … Cat," started Mr. Roth, forgetting Chat's name. "Jagged Stone is like family to me. But what can I do?"

The phone at his desk began to ring. Mr. Roth picked up the phone.

"Sorry, gotta take this. Yo. Go baby."

"We are not your baby!" Came a high pitched voice with a thick french accent.

"Moni, give me the phone," an older gentleman responded, also with a french accent.

"Must be a wrong number," Mr. Roth quickly silenced the phone.

"Don't think so. And I hate to tell you, but I definitely know those voices," answered Marinette as she pressed the unmute.

"You do?" Mr. Roth began to look nervous.

"A bad idea."

"We'll give you another chance."

"Moni, please let me talk."

"Pere, I'm speaking."

"I have...

"It's my turn.

"Son...

"Pere!"

Marinette ended the call, "Oh, yeah. I've got everything I need."

"You mean?" started Mr. Roth.

"That's right. I know where to find Alya and Jagged Stone." Marinette turned to Mr. Roth and gave her best cordial smile.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Roth." Marinette left the office, with Chat on her tail.

"So, where are they?"

"How do you feel about a tropical island?" asked Marinette with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"So now can you tell me?" Chat asked for the upteenth time since leaving the record company. Marinette refused to say anything about their mysterious destination until Nino had hooked them a ride. They now rested on a boat while their ride was filming a tv show.

"Yes, you've followed the Ladyblog right?"

"Since Ladybug started."

"There's one enemy I'm not allowed to put on the blog due to potential lawsuits he threatened, but remember when the power went out in France?"

"Yeah, some billionaire I think you mentions, just no names.

"His name is Sir Monsieur the First. Nino tried to be my partner for that one, and ended up encouraging Sir Monsieur to become a villain."

"Is that why Nino was apologizing?"

"One per every time Sir Monsieur commits a crime."

"Then who was the younger person?"

"Monsieur Monsieur the Second, or Moni as you heard on the phone. His son."

"Crazy doesn't not fall far from the tree with that family it seems."

"Hey Ladybug, is that the island," asked the cameraman. Marinette looked out to sea to find the Monsieur's private island residence.

"That's it. Thanks for the lift Judd," Marinette pulled out their windsurfing equipment, passing a helmet and goggles to Chat.

"Are you kidding, Ladybug? It's the least I could do after you rescued me from that rhino stampede."

"Oh, that was no big. What was that show called again?" as Marinette as she prepared to go out into the water.

"Teasing Wild Animals."

"Sounds like you had a wild time," responded Chat, following Marinette along the wake of the waves from the boat.

* * *

Marinette and Chat snuck through the halls of Sir Monsieur's lair, so far, nothing evil striking out to attack them.

"So far so good," whispered Chat.

"Don't say that out loud, you're going to-"

"Welcome, Ladybug," came Sir Monsieur's voice from overhead.

"Jinx it."

"It's so nice you could drop by."

The floor opened beneath where Marinette stood, sending her into a hole. She quickly threw her yoyo, which latched onto the side of the hole, halting her fall. Below was a pool of green water.

"Marinette, you ok?"

"So far, I'll be up in a minute." Marinette swung herself towards the wall, pushing herself to jump to the other side, using the momentum to climb.

"Miss Possible, I have gone to a great deal of trouble to mutate an octopus," came the voice again, chat laying down with arms outstretched to help Marinette when she got closer to the top.

"You've got the most whacked hobbies," Marinette commented.

"I have been dreaming of watching you do battle with him."

"Well, keep dreaming." Marinette came to the place where her yoyo stopped, and passed it, grabbing onto Chat's extended hands.

"I would appreciate it very much if you would continue your fall now."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Chat pulled her back onto the ground.

"Ah, I am loathe to force the issue, but…" Chat was then shoved onto of Marinette, throwing them both into the hole and into the water.

Marinette swam back up to where the water was shallow, looking up to see her yoyo still clinging to the near top of the hole. Chat Noir practically jumping out and clinging to a rock for dear life.

"Now I know why cats hate water."

"You do know you aren't an actual cat Chaton."

Chat frowned at Marinette then made a nasty face at the water. As if in response, from the water rose the mutated octopus.

"Do cats like octopus or are they scared of that too," asked Marinette as she jumped in to fight.

"Octopus are ok for dinner. Could live without the mutated one though," Chat jumped over to another rock as the octopus was about to strike the one he was previously on.

"Nino, got a serious 112 on our hands," Marinette phoned in Nino on her watch.

"Talk to me."

"The recipe for my current disaster. Start with a nasty deep pit. Add Chat and me. Stir in one killer octopus." Marinette and Chat jumped and dodged the octopus, Chat sticking to higher ground while Marinette kept to the water.

"Are we talking regular octopus or mutant?"

"Definitely mutant," screamed Chat as the octopus nearly took a bite out of his pants.

"Let me see what I can find."

"Please and thank you," responded Marinette

"And Hurry," urged Chat. Chat attempted a karate kick, which hit the octopus in the head. Put the mutant octoped used one of its arms to grab onto Chat. Marinette was quickly grabbed next, the octopus threatening to eat the two.

"Don't you even think about it," Chat growling as he pinched the octopus' arm that was holding him. The Octopus released Chat, which Chat grabbed onto one of the enlarged teeth and flipped himself up to Marinette, using the momentum to pull them down to the water. He was quick to punch the octopus arm holding her, the octopus recoiling a couple meters.

"Thanks Chat," Marinette turned to thank her hero to find him running to the safety of the wall.

"Got anything Nino?" Marinette asked as the octopus tried to strike again. She barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Listen to this, when octopi are mutated, certain traits get amplified. Including responsive nerve endings."

"Short version please," asked Chat at the Octopus grabbed him from his perch.

"He's ticklish."

"Ticklish? You've got to be kidding me," responded Marinette as she found herself back up against a wall by the mutant.

"Under the armpits," answered Nino.

"All 8 of them?" asked Chat, the blood rushing to his head while being held upside down.

Marinette reached out for one of the Octopus' underarms and began to tickle. The Octopus began to laugh. Chat smiled and reached his hand out to another arm, and began to tickle, the Octopus laughing, enough to drop Chat. Chat quickly made his way to the wall and proceeded tickling other arms.

"LB, you find an exit, I got this tickle monster covered."

Marinette nodded, finding the exit between some hidden rocks.

"Come on Chat."

Chat leapt over to where his lady stood and they made their exit down a tunnel, eventually leading to an automatic door. It opened for them into Sir Monsieur's office just as another door let out Alya and Jagged Stone. Both groups rushed to surround the Monsieurs.

"Marinette!" Cried out both Alya and Jagged Stone.

"And Chat Noir!" Alya giggled in excitement, pulling out her phone to film everything.

"Did Penny send you," asked Jagged?

"Yeah, she was very worried about you."

"Enough. You are all testing my patience. Now you will test my latest toy," Sir Monsieur pressed a button and a laser shooting contraption came out of the wall.

"I thought you said it wasn't a toy, Pere," commented Moni while looking at the weapon.

"It's an expression," retorted Sir Monsieur as he pressed another button. The weapon fire, frying some Jagged's hair in the process.

"That is a good look on you. You can be my opening act," Moni looked all excited.

"That was just the low setting. Now let's see who's hot on the charts," SIr Monsieur turned a dial and pressed the button again, Jagged, Chat, and Alya preparing to be fried. Marinette jumped onto the desk and drop kick Sir Monsieur. She then proceeded to jump onto the wall for moment to leap towards the charging weapon, redirecting it to Moni.

"PERE!"

"Moni, are you alright," Sir Monsieur rushed to his son once the smoke cleared. Everyone turned to see Moni's clothes and hair mostly burnt, along with severe burns where clothes hadn't covered previously.

"Do I look tanner now? Because the pain may be worth it."

Sir Monsieur grabbed Moni's hand and lead him away from the group, " Come on Moni, we will fight another day."

Just as they were about to make it to their escape, Marinette jumped in front of them. THey turned around only to find Chat, Jagged, and Alya cornering them from behind, Alya grinning maliciously as she continued filming.

"But, Father, how will I become a super pop star now?"

* * *

"So are you going to tell me how you escaped or not," asked Marinette as she and Alya sat in their seats. Once Jagged had returned, he had quit Bob Roth Records, and had signed on with a new record company. Jagged insisted on another concert to make it up to the fans who came to the last concert, this time inviting Chat Noir as well.

Marinette and Alya sat in the same seats as last time, but Nino sat by Alya while Marinette sat by Chat Noir. Adrien unfortunately couldn't make it this time.

"Exactly what it says on the blog," Alya replied with a mysterious wink.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Reptile Aficionados of all ages. Please welcome Jagged Stone!" The crowds rose in applause as the curtains rose, Jagged learning from last time not to do a box entrance, was instead sitting alone at a piano wearing the glasses Marinette had made.

"Good Evening Paris!" Jagged called out, the fans raging in enthusiasm.

"This is my first live concert ever! It's amazing!" commented Chat while looking over at Marinette.

Marinette offered a smile, happy for her friend.

"I would like to dedicate this song to the people who saved my life. You know who you are!"

The four teens gasped in surprise as Jagged began to play a musical piece on the piano. Chat grabbed Marinette hand, Marinette looking up to see Chat's eyes sparkle in excitement. Marinette gave his hand a gentle squeeze before looking back at the stage to enjoy the concert.


	8. Mari Christmas Adrien

"Marinette, put me down, I can walk by myself," whined Manon while Marinette carried the child via piggyback, more for her own personal warmth than a free ride.

"But Manon, you won't be this small forever. Better enjoy it while you can," offered Marinette.

This seemed to appease the child since she offered no response. Alya walked alongside Marinette, smirking at her bestie's cleverness. They had been watching Manon all day as a holiday favor for Mrs. Chamack. They had spent a better part of the afternoon in the park building snowmen and having a snowball fight. This in the end left Marinette freezing with a desperate need to make a new jacket before school resumed next year.

"So is your cat boyfriend coming over for Christmas?" asked Alya

"Marinette has a boyfriend?!" Manon practically screamed in Marinette's ear.

"No and he's not my boyfriend. He said he is spending the day with his family so we'll meet up after Christmas."

"Why don't you just bring him to our friend party? Since he knows all three of us. Good chance to show Adrien his competition," Alya winked.

Marinette grumbled something unintelligible, but not denying her friend's statement. The three entered the bakery where Tom and Sabine were beginning to close up shop early for the day, being Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas!" The couple called out, only after taking notice it was their daughter, Manon, and Alya.

"Hi Maman, Papa. Any orders still left?" Asked Marinette as she removed her coat, glad to be in the warm bakery.

"A few more, one for Alya," Sabine handed Marinette a packaged holiday log. Marinette turned to hand her bestie the dessert when it fell out of her hands, which Alya was quick to catch.

"Thanks, I'd better head home now. Merry Christmas!" Alya left the bakery, soon replaced by the Kubels.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with customers coming in to pick up their preordered holiday goods. Even a few people from Marinette's class came, although she could have lived without Chloe stopping by too. Mrs. Chamack picked up Manon during the rush.

Their final customer was Adrien's bodyguard.

"Adrien's bodyguard. The present! I'll be right back!," Marinette rushed up to her room in a panic, leaving Marinette' parents to smile for their daughter's sudden absence.

She knew that she would see Adrien again in two days, but she had made an additional present just in case she saw him before the holidays. She grabbed the wrapped gift on the counter, and rushed back downstairs to see Adrien's body guard leaving. She continued her mad dash to the car.

"Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is.. this is for Adrien," Marinette handed over the gift, which the body guard took and proceeded into his car.

"Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is.. I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from.. um, ah.. me, of course.. Ah," Marinette stammered until the car pulled away. She hoped Adrien had a wonderful Christmas with his father, as well as Chat Noir with his family.

"Marinette, you ready," Tom asked, holding two baskets full of leftover treats, while her maman held one as well as Marinette's coat. The sign had already been turned to say close. As per Dupain-Cheng holiday tradition, they would close the store, then donate leftover goods to the local shelter, officially starting Christmas. Marinette hastily put on her jacket and took one of the baskets from her father. With a turn of the key, the bakery was closed and the holiday began.

* * *

Adrien picked up a silver ornament from the box on the ground beside him, hanging it up on the Christmas tree in the foyer of his home. Sure the tree looked a lot more professional than the one he had helped the Dupain-Chengs decorate as Chat Noir, but his mother did love to have a big decorated tree in front, even if it did have to look professional in case Gabriel clients or board members came over. His family would have made a fun one in another room or even in Adrien's room. According to his mother, you could never have too many Christmas trees.

Nathalie helped with the decorations, remembering well how Mrs. Agreste wanted the foyer Christmas tree to look. Adrien's bodyguard had been helping until Nathalie had sent him to pick up the holiday log.

Adrien took a step back to admire his part of the tree. Lots of gold and silver decorations, just as his mother liked.

"Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations?" Before Nathalie could respond, Adrien's bodyguard entered the mansion, the holiday log in hand and a present in another. The only person missing from the room was Gabriel Agreste.

"He should be down here already. Did you call him?"

Nathalie glanced towards her boss's office then back to Adrien, who was looking worried.

"Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes," she offered weakly.

Adrien sighed before picking up another ornament, only to stop short.

"What's the point? He's not coming," Adrien retreated from the foyer, heading up to his room. His bodyguard stopped him and handed over the gift.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas both of you."

Adrien walked up to his room, and sprawled onto his bed. In his own room he had a small Christmas tree his friends had helped him pick out and decorate. Underneath the tree were four presents: one for Alya, one for Nino, one for Marinette as Adrien, and one for Marinette as Chat. Looking at the gift he had received from his bodyguard, he slowly opened it, to reveal a Santa hat with three additional fluffy balls at the end. Inside he found a card.

"Merry Christmas. Signed Marinette." He smiled as he stroke the fluffy band, knowing Marinette had taken the time to make him a Santa hat for Christmas. Now as he thought about it, he probably should have accepted Marinette's invitation to join her family on Christmas Eve, but Adrien hoped just this once he could spend it with his father. Maybe he wasn't too late and could still join. Adrien was about to call her when Nino's face appeared on his call screen. Adrien answered.

"Sup' Nino, thought you were with your family for the holidays."

"I am, just wanted to wish my best bro a merry Christmas since I may not be able to tomorrow. Cousins are watching Xtreme Xmas right now so I got a few minutes to talk."

"Thanks Nino, Merry Christmas to you."

"How's your Christmas been so far? Your old man come out of his hole yet?"

"No… I was thinking maybe joining Marinette as Chat Noir since she invited me."

"Well, according to her Christmas schedule, they should be halfway through making dinner by now, so it would be a good time to call."

"Christmas schedule?"

"Oh yeah, they have a whole schedule of traditions they do for Christmas. It's almost as bad as the one you get, just more jolly."

Adrien slumped on his bed. As much as he didn't like schedules, he was sure the Dupain-Cheng's would be much more enjoyable than sulking at home alone. But he didn't want to intrude on their holiday traditions.

"You sure they wouldn't mind?"

"She asked you over didn't she?"

"True."

"Then go for it. I'm sure they would be more than happy to have you."

"Thank Nino, enjoy your Christmas."

"You too- Uh oh."

Adrien sat up, "What?"  
"It looks like Volpina just stole some kind of experimental power cell."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Definitely naughty list."

"Well, what are we gonna do? I don't want Marinette to miss out on her family Christmas," Adrien sat on his bed, trying to think. Even if his Christmas was partially ruined, he didn't want the same for Marinette.

"We're going to have to tell her," commented Nino.

"Unless…" Adrien picked up the Santa hat, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Unless what?"  
"What if I just handle Hawkmoth?" Adrien smiled as he put on Marinette's Santa hat.

"You?"

"Come on, I'm sure I can take him. Plus my Christmas is already shot. And this would mean a lot to Marinette for her to spend Christmas with her family instead of working. You think you can get me a ride?"

"Why don't you just tell her you like her already. I'm sure that's just as good a Christmas present as stopping Hawkmoth."

Adrien choked on his spit, "Nino! She's just a friend."

"Friends don't flirt with friends unless they like them." Adrien pouted but said nothing more to deny Nino's statement.

"Just find me a ride."

"Fine, I'm on it. I'll message you where to go. And check the drawer by your bed."

"You went through my stuff?"

"A Christmas present from Nino to Chat Noir," and with that, Nino hung up.

Adrien opened his bedside drawer to find a tubular shaped present. He sat it in front of Plagg, who had been napping on the couch.

"Come on Plagg, open it." The lazy kitten opened one eye. It eyed the present before closing its eye again.

"Lazy cat," Adrien scolded before unwrapping the gift, and tossing the paper and bow on top of the cat, who only then began to play with the trash.

Adrien opened the tube, and out slide a silver baton with a paw print button. He gave the button a quick press, which cause the baton to extend into a body length staff.

"Awesome."

* * *

"Alright, everything is all ready," Tom called out. Marinette finished setting up the tableware to sit down along with her mother who brought over the dumplings and her father brought out the turkey and chestnut stuffing.

"Merry Christmas everyone," offered Tom, raising toast with his glass.

"To those far away," continued Sabine.

"And those who are near," concluded Marinette. They clinked their glasses together, Marinette's mind wandering to a certain cat boy whom she hoped was having a good Christmas.

* * *

Chat Noir stood near the back of small boat, fully outfitted with scuba gear, and very thankful for the time Marinette and him did some scuba training shortly after they became partners. He wanted to bring Plagg for moral support, but that cat hated water more than anything. Instead, he tucked his Santa hat in Plagg's pocket for good luck.

"Thanks for the ride Captain Laurence," commented Chat, while adjusting the goggles around his Chat Noir mask. Just because this was a solo mission did not mean he wanted to compromise his identity, even with his ride.

"It's the least I can do, after you saved this old tub from sinking. Hold on. Ladybug saved my tub from sinking. Who are you?"

"Chat Noir, Ladybug's partner. I'm taking care of this mission as a sort of Christmas present for her," said Chat, full of smiles and proud for helping his lady.

"Well good luck, and wish her Merry Christmas for me."

"Will do sir," and with that, Chat jumped over board.

* * *

"Use this one next," Tom nudged a cookie cutter towards where Marinette and Sabine were baking Christmas cookies, while Tom had previously been working on the egg nog.

"Where'd you get this one," Marinette held up the cookie cutter, trying to discern its shape, "I don't think I've seen this one before."

"We got for Chat Noir in case he came over. To go with your ladybug one," Sabine nudged to Marinette the ladybug cookie cutter they had gotten for Marinette' first Christmas as Ladybug. Marinette smiled as she pressed the cat and ladybug cookie cutters into the dough.

* * *

Chat quickly discarded the snorkel equipment once he made it to dry land, taking a moment to check out Hawkmoth's latest lair, which looked like a factory atop a Cliffside. He pulled the baton from his bag and pressed the paw button; the baton extending to human length. Chat pressed the button again and he skyrocketed towards the lair, stopping right in front of a window.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy," he whispered to himself as he entered the window, shrinking the baton once he safe inside. He wandered about the halls until he found Hawkmoth messing with a control panel and mumbling to himself. Chat looked around the room to find the battery hooked up with the panel. He quietly snuck over and removed the battery. Chat was about to make his clean escape, when he heard Hawkmoth yell from behind.

"YOU!"

Adrien quickly leapt into a fighting stance, Battery held behind him, "You want a piece of this?" Hawkmoth jumped at Chat, knocking the battery onto the ground. They both looked at the battery then at each other. Hawkmoth quickly shoved Chat to the side and raced to pick up the battery. He put it back into the hook up and proceed over to the control panel. Chat jumped at Hawkmoth from behind, using the baton to pull Hawkmoth away from the panel. However, Hawkmoth, being the older and more experienced of the two, spun Chat, who was still trying to pull back, so that Chat's back was to the control panel, pressing a button.

"Initiating Launch sequence in five seconds... four… three…"

The roof opened above them, the center where they stood the only thing that detached itself from the lair in into the atmosphere.

"Finally, a holiday where I get what I want. Total global domination! This is going to be the best Christmas ever," Hawkmoth grinned maniacally while Chat panicked. This was not how Christmas was suppose to go. He rushed over to the panel, searching for something that would land their aircraft.

"Alright, alright, let's see, let's see", his eyes came to stop on a blue button, "Now this one looks good." He pressed the button.

"Commencing landing sequence."

"Alright! Got it on the first try. Not bad," Chat commented to no one in particular.

"Commencing take-off sequence."

Chat looked over to find Hawkmoth smugly pressing a red button.

Chat pressed his button, "Commencing landing sequence."

Hawkmoth pressed his button, "Commencing take-off sequence."

Chat growled as he pressed his button again, Hawkmoth quick to press his own button, getting more and more agitated with every press.

"Commencing landing sequence. Commencing take-off sequence. Commencing landing sequence. Commencing take-off... commencing... commencing... Please make up your mind."

Finally having enough, Chat went again at Hawkmoth, this time using his baton as a makeshift sword (he was very glad at this point for being in fencing). Hawkmoth pulled out a pipe and began to parry Chat's attack, albeit not as properly as Chat. Every time Hawkmoth swung his make-shift sword, he would accidentally hit a button, or force Chat Noir into the control panel, even though Chat tried to stay away from said panel.

"Initiating emergency system test."

"Launching escape pods."

"Initiating self destruct."

"Initiating bedtime sequence."

"Wait a second... what was that," asked Chat, pausing in the fighting, while Hawkmoth scrambled to where popped out a set of pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste, a cup, and a purple teddy bear with a swirl on its belly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hawkmoth positioned himself in front of the night time regime.

"Before the teddy bear," scolded Chat, not that he could really criticize the teddy bear since he slept with his pet cat.

"Self-destruct in twenty." Chat began scrambling to find a way to stop the destruction while Hawkmoth sulked, taking his teddy bear in hand.

"This was my chance to rule the world. All I want is what's coming to me. All I want is my fair share," Hawkmoth whined.

Chat pulled Hawkmoth up by the collar, "This thing is about to self destruct and all you can do is whine about a ruined Christmas?"

"I have escape pods," Hawkmoth shoved Chat off and proceeded to one of the pod doors. He looked out the pod window only to see the night sky.

"Had escape pods," Chat corrected. Hawkmoth panicked, looking around the room for something they could escape in. His eyes went wide as he spotted something.

"The garbage is jettisoned in an impact resistant container."

"English please, or French," asked Chat.

"I said, it's an escape pod full of garbage," responded Hawkmoth, getting annoyed with the cat boy.

"Works for me," Chat quickly jumped in, with Hawkmoth following. Their capsule was launched just in the nick of time as their previous ride exploded in the stratosphere. They began hurdling down towards Earth, Chat grabbing onto Hawkmoth for dear life.

"Get off me!" Hawkmoth tried to tear of Chat, but he continued to hang on. They re-entered earth's atmosphere, heat trailing off their capsule, Hawkmoth grabbed onto Chat as they braced for impact.

They came down with a loud crash, Chat hearing something like glass break as they came to a rolling stop.

Chat scrambled off Hawkmoth to see where they were. They were surrounded by snow and ice everywhere.

"Land ho!" Chat called out.

"No kidding," grumbled Hawkmoth as he got up.

Chat ignored the old scientist and jumped out of the capsule onto the snow.

"We're alive!" He toss some snow in the air.

"I'd better let Nino know." Chat turned to his watch only to find the glass completely shattered on the watch, some of it having scratched his wrist from the impact. It wouldn't turn on.

* * *

Marinette and her family settled down in their new Christmas pajamas, ready to watch a holiday movie or show. Her father wanted Xtreme Xmas, her mother wanted "A Christmas Carol", and Marinette wanted the "Grinch Who Stole Christmas". It was then that their home phone began to ring.

Sabine sat up from the sofa and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Merry Christmas to you too." Sabine looked over to Marinette.

"No we haven't seen him all night. Is something wrong?" Sabine began biting her lip, a habit Marinette had picked up when concentrating or nervous. Her eyes went wide.

"Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation." She mouthed to her family as the person on the other line continued, "Adrien is missing." Marinette promptly ran up to her room to retrieve her phone.

"Alright, we will let you know if we see him. Good Night," Sabine hung up the phone as Marinette came tearing down the stairs.

"Please pick up, please pick up," she whispered waiting for the other person to answer.

"Marinette?" came Nino's voice on the other line.

"I need you to track Adrien asap. He's gone missing." There was dead air for a couple seconds.

"I know."

"Have you traced his phone already."

"Yeah."

More dead air, Marinette starting to grow frustrated.

"Where is he?"

Nino sighed, "North Pole."

"WHAT?!" Marinette jumped at her phone, her father managing to catch it. Tom handed the device back to his daughter.

"How is Adrien at the North Pole?"

"Um… funny thing actually…" Marinette could almost see Nino scratching the back of his neck with how he was talking.

"Hawkmoth had Volpina steal a battery…"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"And I was already talking to Adrien when he said he didn't your Christmas ruined so he would take care of it for you."

"And you thought this was a good idea? Adrien has no field experience with this sort of thing? What if he was hurt? What if Volpina burned him? What if his burn is hurting? Why would he even think to do this?"

"Because he's actually Chat Noir," answered Nino.

Marinette felt her phone drop to the floor. She could vaguely hear her maman say, "I knew it." She could see her dad pick up her phone and continue to talk to Nino.

But Marinette was at a loss. For the past nearly four months, Adrien, her crush since sophomore year of high school, was her crime fighting partner. Adrien made puns. She asked Chat Noir to the dance. Adrien had cat kung fu skills. She made Chat a scarf for his birthday. She was going to be Chat's partner for the tournament. Adrien hugged her when she won. Adrien flirted with her. Chat was scared she didn't like him after the tournament. Chat asked if she was alright after she was hit by Le Paon. Adrien sneezed in a villain's face because he was allergic to feathers. She saw Chat dancing with his mom. She got see a Jagged Stone concert with Adrien.

Everything she and Chat or Adrien came back to her. She was finally awoken out of her stupor by a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see her mother.

"Save Adrien now. Panic later."

"Right," Marinette nodded and asked for the phone back. Her father gave her the phone.

"Nino, can you get me a ride to the North Pole?"

"Already on it."

"We're coming too," insisted her father.

"Papa," started Marinette.

"Adrien is as much a part of the family as Chat," answered Sabine. Marinette nodded.

"Make it a ride for three."

* * *

Chat held up his cellphone, hoping for reception, but nothing.

"This is all your fault," Chat heard Hawkmoth as he emerged from the capsule.

"What? I'm supposed to let you take over the world?" Chat rolled his eyes to look at the freezing villain. He picked up some snow and began to roll it into a ball.

"In the spirit of the season, yes!" The snowball hit Hawkmoth directly in the chest.

"Oh, you want to throw things now." Hawkmoth rolled up some snow, which he threw at Chat, hardly causing any damage to the freezing cat boy. They continued to throw snow at each other, until after a hit to the face for Hawkmoth, he pulled out of his coat a flip phone.

"Dude! Dude! Stop! That's a cell phone!" Chat hurried over to Hawkmoth's side to find he still had service.

"How do you have service here?"

"Villain services allow global roaming calls," answered Hawkmoth as he dialed a number.

"Went to voicemail," grumbled Hawkmoth. Chat sighed and began wandering towards the capsule, looking through the garbage for hopefully something eat or keep him warm.

"Hello Volpina, it's Hawkmoth. I hope you're having a nice vacation. When you get a chance

could you get up here to the north pole and save me? Please? It's cold and windy and dark and we've got nothing to... That's my chicken!" Chat stopped short, about to take a bit of some discarded chicken. His father would have been disgusted, Plagg would have been proud.

"Hey, you threw it away," commented Chat.

All of Hawkmoth's remaining dignity was gone as he charged towards Chat. Hawkmoth knocked the piece of chicken out Chat's hand, but Chat was quick to retrieve it. Hawkmoth fell to the ground, ready to beg for that small piece of food.

"Name your price... power, glory. When I take over the world, you can have a continent. Any continent. Not Europe."

"Not Europe? Dude, I live in Europe." Hawkmoth crossed his arms and pouted, refusing to give up Europe for a piece of Chicken.

"Fine. I want the cell phone."

Hawkmoth glared, standing up with the cell phone in hand.

"You drive a hard bargain." They squared off against each other, quickly grabbing each other's wanted item. Hawkmoth began to greedily bite into the chicken.

Chat pulled out his phone and searched for Nino's number. He could not get Marinette or his father at all involved in this escapade.

He quickly dialed Nino's number.

"Hello?" came Nino on the other line.

"Thank god, you answered its Chat. I'm stuck at the North Pole with Hawkmoth and have no way out of here."

"I know, your watch sent me your coordinates before you broke it. An emergency feature I added."

"Can you please get us a ride out of here?"  
"Already got one for you bro."

Before Chat could inquire anymore, he saw a look of panic cross Hawkmoth's face. He then heard a roar come from behind, turning to see a polar bear rising on its hind legs. Chat dropped the phone in shock, leaving Nino calling out to him as what was going on. He felt Hawkmoth grab his arm and drag him inside the capsule. The polar bear lumbered to the capsule and pushed it over the edge of the cliff, sending the duo tumbling down the snowbanks. Hawkmoth and Chat held onto each other for dear life, the capsule coming to another stop at an angle, forcing them to slide out of the capsule onto the snow. Hawkmoth shoved Chat away as he began dusting the snow off himself.

"We did it. We got away," Chat fell back onto the snow with a sigh of relief.

"Like this is so much better," complained Hawkmoth as he stood up, heading back towards the capsule.

"Better than being stuck at home."

"Family doesn't celebrate Christmas either?"

Chat turned his head to look up at Hawkmoth.

"We used to, back when my mother was around," Chat sat up. Hawkmoth turned and sat beside him.

"I thought this year would be different. That my father and I could enjoy the holidays this year," Chat pulled out the Santa hat from Marinette, "Instead I ended up alone."

"I know the feeling. After my father died, Christmas with mother was never quite the same," consoled Hawkmoth.

"Is that why you tried to take over the world this Christmas?"

Hawkmoth shrugged.

"Why not spend it with Ladybug? She's all warm and friendly like that," Hawkmoth grumbled.

"I was when Volpina stole the battery. Figured I could give Ladybug a Christmas with her family if I came and took care of the problem by myself."

Hawkmoth nodded.

"You're a good partner Chat Noir." Hawkmoth stood up and proceeded back over to the capsule.

"Let's see about getting you back to your Ladybug in time for Christmas then."

Chat smiled and followed after Hawkmoth.

"You know Hawkmoth, you aren't such a bad guy."

"I'm evil I tell you," argued Hawkmoth as he headed inside the capsule. But Chat could help but notice the small smile on Hawkmoth's face.

* * *

Marinette and her parents flew towards the North Pole, passing over the base camp where Xtreme Xmas was being filmed.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Lau," said Marinette as she strapped one boot onto her snowboard.

Miss Sui, Mr. Lau's assistant had been chatting with Marinette's mother in Chinese as soon as introductions had been made, leaving Marinette and her father to watch Xtreme Xmas with Mr. Lau on the airplane's TV.

Mr. Lau whispered something to Miss Sui.

"Mr. Lau says it is the least he can do, after you saved his video game factory in time for Christmas rush."

"Marinette, isn't that that one woman who was in our kitchen a couple weeks back?" asked Tom, pointing to the TV.

Marinette looked to the TV to see Volpina leading the camera crew of Xtreme Xmas on a wild goose chase. One of the camera looked up to see Mr. Lau's plane following the chase. Marinette walked over to the door of the plane, opening it to see down below indeed Volpina leading the TV crew.

"I'm going to follow her, she may know where Hawkmoth and Chat are." Marinette's parent's nodded. Marinette strapped on her other boot to her board and jumped out of the plane, doing a flip before starting the rocket on the end of her board, only to land easily beside Volpina.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be home bobbing for cider or something," snarked Volpina.

"Not without Chat."

"Loser." The two girls raced each other side by side over the hilly terrain. They saw a polar bear eating out of a small trashcan, but continued forward, only to come to the edge of a cliff. THey both jumped the cliff and proceed down through the snow. They came to a fissure, where they both separated, Marinette taking the low ground while Volpina took the high ground. Marinette turned to see if Volpina was following her, only to run into a snowbank.

"Marinette?" Marinette looked up to see Chat a top of the snowbank, gathering pieces of what she assumed were parts of the capsule. He was wearing her Santa hat.

"Chat," Marinette struggled to stand up but fell face forward, her boots still in the snowboard.

Chat rushed forward and her up, Marinette unclasping her boots before giving her partner a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe Adrien," she whispered.

"You know?"  
"Yeah, your dad's secretary called us worried about you, saying you were missing. I called Nino and he told me…"

"But Marinette, your Christmas," started Chat.

"Would not be the same without you."

Chat smiled before realizing something.

"How come you aren't stuttering or freaking out right now?"

Marinette bit her lip, "I promised maman I save the freaking out for later. Right now, let's get you home."

Marinette was about to escort Chat when Volpina dropped down in front of them.

"Are you two finished? Because I am not," Volpina let burst some of her plasmaglow, sending Chat to the side and Marinette to a higher vantage point. Marinette launched herself at Volpina, who came attacking her. Neither girls noticed when Chat ran off, and neither noticed until the camera crew was too close that Xtreme Xmas was filming them still.

"Okay... and fight." Both girls stopped, both other the Xtreme Xmas crew. Just then, the ground rumbled as the capsule behind the snowbank took off.

"Come along Volpina, we have Christmas to celebrate elsewhere," announced Hawkmoth from the capsule.

"Later," Volpina jumped onto the snowbank then onto the capsule.

Marinette was ready to go after them when she felt a hand stop her throw of her yoyo. She turned to see Chat.

"It's Christmas," Chat offered, with big kitty eyes.

Marinette smiled and booped his nose, "Fine Chaton, just this once."

* * *

Adrien stood at attention in his father's study, his Chat Noir disguise long put away, now only left with his Santa hat from Marinette. Nathalie stood at attention by her desk, while his father face the portrait of Adrien's mother.

"Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

Adrien's eyes went wide in realization of what his father said, only to let the sad memory of his mother missing dampen his thoughts. Just then, the doorbell rang. Nathalie answered the call and presses the button to open the gate. She turned to face Adrien, her face revealing no answers regarding the call.

"I think it's for you," she answered.

Adrien looked up to his father who nodded. Adrien smiled and raced towards the front door to find his friends and their families, with Nino, Alya, and Marinette front and center. Nathalie and his father came up from behind.

"I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend." Adrien turned to look over at his father.

"Oh please, father. It's Christmas!"

"Of course. Come on in."

Nino was the first one, in, tackling Adrien in a hug, the rest of his school friends surrounding him. "Aww brother!"

Nathalie and Mr. Agreste proceeded to let everyone follow them into the dining room, the Christmas Eve dinner already prepared. Everyone sat down, Adrien sitting in the middle, which Chloe quickly claimed his right, while Nino claimed his left. Her turned to see Alya sit across from Nino, while Marinette sat across from him, her family following to sit beside her. He offered her a smile, which she returned with a smile, a blush dotting her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas Everyone," Mr. Agreste raised his glass in a toast.

"Merry Christmas!" "Happy Holidays!" Echoed everyone around them room, clinking their glasses.

Adrien turned around to see a painting of his family on the wall behind him, "Merry Christmas Mother."

* * *

The night grew late as people slowly began leaving the Agreste mansion, Marinette and her family being the last few people to leave.

"Thank again for having us Mr. Agreste. We are glad Adrien is home safe and sound," said Tom as he shook Gabriel's hand.

"My pleasure."

"You're welcome over any time Adrien," continued Sabine, bringing the boy into a hug, whispering into his ear, "Either as Chat or Adrien."

Adrien's smile spread into a Cheshire cat like grin at this.

He looked to see Marinette was still putting on his jacket.

"I'll be right back," Adrien rushed up to his room as Marinette rejoined her parents.

"Where'd Adrien go?" The three adults shrugged. Tom and Sabine started heading out with Marinette following. She hears snow crunch behind her, turning around to see Adrien with a present in hand.

"Merry Christmas Ladybug." Marinette turned bright red.

"Cha-Adrien, I'm sorry. I didn't bring yours. If I had-" Marinette spluttered.

"It's fine. You can give it to me another time," Adrien handed over the gift. Marinette hesitantly took it.

"Open it," urged Adrien.

Marinette opened the gift to reveal a black jacket similar to the one Chat Noir had worn that one time, only in feminine style.

"I noticed your jacket didn't seem warm enough, thought you could use a new one."

Marinette didn't know what to say. She quickly took off her old jacket to put on the new one, the inside of the jacket warming her to the bone.

"Do you like it?" Adrien asked, unsure by her silence.

Still not trusting herself to say anything, Marinette hugged Adrien, burying her face into his chest.

"So warm," she mumbled. Adrien smiled and gave her a hug back.

"Mari Christmas Marinette," Adrien chuckled at his own clever pun, Marinette groaning in response.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas in October!**

 **Don't worry, lots more interesting adventures to come.**

 **Just to cap, Nino, now Marinette and her parents know Chat/Adrien's double identity. This will be important later. ;)**


	9. Prince of Pain vs Pharaoh

In the time between leaving Adrien's house on Christmas and December 26, Marinette divided her panic attacks between the small breaks in holiday traditions.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

The boy she had crushing on since he gave her his umbrella sophomore year was her pun-loving, flirty partner.

The boy that she had met this year and could easily say was one of her best friends, was also the boy she spent a majority of her diary writing about.

Marinette was only able to calm down once December 26 rolled around and she talked everything over with her mother.

Based on her mother's ancient Chinese wisdom she only needed to do one thing: find out where Adrien stood with everything.

When her mother left, this began a new source of panic in Marinette. What if Adrien didn't like Ladybug/Marinette the way she thought when he flirted with her? What if she was doomed to the forever friend-zone? What if because she knew his identity, he didn't want to be partners?

Marinette managed to hold in this new turmoil until after her friends' Christmas party, where she successful gave Adrien his gift, but forgot the gift for Chat Noir. She promised she would bring it next time they saw each other.

Alya found the whole ordeal rather amusing. During the party, Adrien and Nino had agreed to tell Alya to prevent another identity spill. It wasn't until the day after the party, while Alya and Marinette were spending their gift cards that Alya started to tease.

"So you're telling me, that you said no to going on a date with Adrien," Alya laughed while changing into a new outfit, Marinette in the changing stall beside her.

"One, I didn't know it was Adrien, and two, even if I did know, my priorities were making sure you and Nino were fine."

"Still, if you weren't so in denial about it, that could have been a second date with Adrien."

Alya heard Marinette hit her head against the wall separating them.

"Don't remind me."

Alya came out of the stall in a purple spring time dress, admiring herself in the mirror before Marinette came out, a red spot on her forehead matching the red shirt and white pants she wore.

"Well since you know who he is now, why don't you ask him out?"

"Are you kidding? He'd think I was so shallow to reject him as Chat, only to ask him out now that I know he is Adrien."

"I don't he would think that bad of you. Just maybe give it a couple more weeks then ask him." Alya turned to face Marinette.

"What do you think?"

"Those earrings Nino got you would work great, then maybe add leggings underneath. And me?"

"You could do a lot better than that top, and you know no white after labor day."

"I'd wear the pants once it got closer to summer, but you are right about the top." Both girls retreated into the changing stalls.

"Maman says I just need to talk things over with Adrien, see where he exactly stands."

"Sounds like a plan, when are you going to see him next?" Alya heard Marinette bump against the wall of the changing stall.

"I don't know. As Chat Noir, he came over randomly or when we were on missions. Adrien I only saw at school unless we all planned otherwise."

"So invite him over, I'm sure your parents want to see him again."

"NO!"

"Why?"  
"The last thing I want is him to come over, and my parents end up disappointed by whatever outcome."

"I'm sure they will be fine with whatever outcome." Alya hung up the dress, taking it along with two other shirts and a pair of pants out of the changing stall with her.

"I think I'm going to take the two shirts, those pants, and the dress. You find anything you're going to buy Mari?"

When no response came from Marinette, Alya opened the curtain to find her bestie on the floor, only partially changed back into her clothes, holding onto the jacket Adrien got her for Christmas.

Alya kneeled to the floor beside Marinette, whose eyes brimmed with tears.

"What if I don't like the outcome?"

* * *

In the time between Marinette leaving his house on Christmas and December 26, Adrien divided his panic attacks between the small breaks while spending Christmas with his father. Fortunate for Adrien, after his disappearance, his father was more attentive during the remainder of the holiday, spending some time to do some of the Christmas traditions their family had done before Adrien's mother left.

Unfortunately for Adrien's nerves, the only person he could really talk to about everything was Plagg. And Plagg was zero help, only content with playing with the fluffy balls at the end on Adrien's Santa hat.

Marinette knew he was Chat Noir.

He flirted with Marinette as Chat Noir.

Marinette knew he was allergic to feathers.

Marinette knew he had cat kung fu skills.

Marinette knew he was responsible for her getting stuck in a video game.

If Marinette didn't hate him after the tournament, what was the probability of her hating him now?

Probably zero, as proven when they got together for the friend Christmas party. Marinette was as kind as always, happily accepting the ladybug earrings he got her, apologizing profusely for forgetting her present for Chat Noir, and only stuttering when Alya brought up something embarrassing. Even when Adrien and Nino revealed to Alya that Adrien was Chat Noir, Marinette just nodded and agreed with their story, even laughing at the hilariousness of Adrien's Christmas escapade.

Marinette seemed to act normal, leaving Adrien to wonder if she was having an internal crisis like him.

"And that is why I don't bother trying to understand women," answered Nino.

Adrien had gotten his bro and himself passes to the GWA showdown "Paris Pandemonium" between Pain King's apprentice, Prince of Pain and Steel Toe's successor, also named Steel Toe. A dudes only Christmas present. They currently were sitting in Adrien's room watching old runs of the original fighting duo, as well as Steel Toe Jr. and Prince of Pain's rise to fulfill their mentor's' legacy. The only downside was they had to watch it with Chinese subtitles for Adrien to practice.

"But you're dating Alya."

"Doesn't mean I understand everything she does. I'm not even going to try and wrap my head around why she snuck off during the Jagged Stone concert."

Adrien sighed, head falling into his hands as he read the Chinese subtitles on the screen.

"What do I even do? She seems comfortable around me now."

"Seems, is the key word bro. Probably had a meltdown after the party."

Adrien groaned at the thought.

"The real question you need to ask her and yourself is where do you want to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be dating, friends, professional colleagues, or go back to barely talking to each other? And the sooner you both figure it out, the sooner Alya and I know if we can double date or not."

Adrien gave a half hearted smile at Nino's joke. Where did he want to stand with Marinette?

* * *

After Marinette's brief crying session, Alya suggested going to the one place that could make Marinette forget her current dilemma: Fabric Store.

So while Alya paid for the few articles of clothing, she ran over with Marinette the pros and cons of every possible relationship with Adrien, the worst case scenario being Adrien hated her and decided to move to Japan because of his affinity for anime, and swearing off human females in place of 3D waifu.

"Pro for being friendzoned, there is a higher chance of moving out of the friendzone into the dating zone. Con, you may be forever lost in the friend zone if you don't make a move. Con for making a move is you could be denied out of the friend zone once he knows your feelings. Pro for remaining in the friend-zone, Friends with Benefits."

"Alya, that's weird," Marinette chided as she searched through fabrics.

"I don't know, Adrien looks like he has a lot of benefits."

Marinette scowled. How dare Alya pervert her partner like that.

"No to friends with benefits."

"Fine, pro for being friends, relationships last longer if you start out as friends."

"True, that's how my parents started." Marinette pulled out a light pink, trying to imagine what she could design with it.

"So overall, friendzone is the best option right now. Albeit not most desired, myself and Nino included as we would love to double date."

Marinette chuckled, tucking the bolt of fabric under her arm as she pulled out her design book.

"We'll just see what Adrien says when I talk to him."

"Which will be…?"

Marinette shrugged, putting away the designs, but keeping the fabric.

"Girl, you can't put this off forever. Your dynamic duo-ness is going to be forever rocked because of this."

"I know," Marinette hit her head against the fabric.

"Are you finding everything you are looking for?" Asked a woman full of smiles.

"I'll be taking two yards of this, but I'm still looking around," Marinette handed the woman the bolt of fabric.

"Alright, just to let you know our store is doing a tie in with the Louvre's Egyptian Exhibit. All members get a special discount for the exhibit and special tour tonight." Alya turned to Marinette, who didn't hesitate to pull out her member card.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Ladybug?! I'm a huge fan. The stuff you do is so amazing. " The woman turned to Marinette in amazement, who slightly blushed, handing back her card.

"Just let me know when you are ready and I'll ring you up." The woman walked away with the pink fabric.

"Girl, are you thinking what I am thinking," asked Alya with a knowing smirk.

"You want to go to the museum with me?"

"No, ask Adrien. If he says yes, you are definitely friendzoned or above."

"Alya you're the best!" Marinette squeezed her bestie in a hug.

"Girl, call him!" Alya urged.

Marinette pulled out her phone and went through until she found Adrien's number. She pressed call and it began to ring.

* * *

Adrien had been putting away the GWA fights when Nino stumbled upon it. In all honesty, Adrien should have kept it hidden, even after his friends left the Christmas party, but he couldn't help but add one more picture.

"Dude, I always knew you were a Ladybug fan, but this takes the cake." Adrien turned to where Nino was standing to find next to Nino his Ladybug scrapbook.

"It's not what you think," Adrien quickly pulled the book away.

"I'm thinking it's a scrapbook full of Ladybug clippings off her site, newspapers, and magazines ever since she started crime fighting."

Adrien turned bright red at Nino's accurate description.

"Its personal," Adrien mumbled.

"Alright," Nino held up his hands in surrender, "Just saying it looks like an obsessive crush."

"It's not. I'm not," Adrien attempted to defend himself but couldn't find the words. He slumped into his desk chair.

"I know what it's like for people to want to date you because you're famous. I don't want to be as shallow as to only date her because she's a hero."

"So that's why you go as Chat Noir, to just be friends?"

"She wouldn't talk to me as Adrien!"

Nino sighed.

"This is why I don't try to understand women."

A knock came at Adrien's door, which shortly opened after to reveal Nathalie.

"Adrien, you have piano lessons in five minutes."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

Nathalie nodded and left, Adrien standing to say goodbye to Nino.

"Just talk it out with Marinette. The drama is starting to kill me."

"Sure," Adrien chuckled as he put the scrapbook away in a drawer.

Adrien escorted Nino out of his room, missing entirely as his phone began to ring.

* * *

"He didn't pick up," Marinette sighed, almost ready to hang up before Alya stopped her.

"Leave a message."

Marinette nodded, mentally preparing herself to answer the voicemail like a normal human being. All at once her confidence drained as she heard Adrien's voice.

"Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message." The phone beeped.

"Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye!" Marinette pressed end and shoved her phone into her purse.

"What was that?"

"I panicked," offered Marinette.

Alya rolled her eyes, "At least you remembered to tell him to call you back."

Marinette giggled, heading down another aisle.

"He might be busy with modeling or something. Don't you have his schedule memorized?" Marinette continued down another row, stopping at a light blue/white blend.

"Not for the holidays. If he can't make it maybe we can meet up after."

"I guess that works. You still going to go to the museum?"

"So long as you come with me."

Alya smiled, "Fine, but the moment Adrien says he can go, then I'm out."

"Deal," Marinette pulled out a sky blue bolt of fabric before heading to the counter.

* * *

In a few words, Adrien was wiped. After his piano lessons, he had an emergency photoshoot which ran over dinner. Only now Adrien left to his room, after eating a salad. He flopped on the bed to notice his phone was still in the charger. He pulled it out to check and see if there were any messages to find two missed phone calls and a text. All from Marinette.

He hastily opened his phone to listen to the recording.

"Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye!"

Adrien blinked at his phone, slightly confused by her apparent panic. Maybe she didn't want to be around him anymore. Maybe their partnership or friendship was over.

The second call left no voice message.

The text message put Adrien's nerves at ease.

"Hey Adrien, I got tickets for the Egyptian Exhibit at Louvre tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come. The tour starts at 8:00. Let me know."

Adrien looked up at the phone to see it the time was 7:55. If he called her back now, maybe she could wait for him. He hurriedly pressed call back.

* * *

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, if you please silence your phones, we'll begin the tour," said the tour guide whom Marinette recognized to be Alix's brother Jalil.

Marinette sighed, looking at her phone clock as she muted her phone. The time read 7:53. Even if Adrien called now, he wouldn't make it in time. She put her phone away as Alya silence her phone, but began to record.

"Just a reminder the is no flash photography or video recording allowed," Jalil instructed. Alya pouted as she put her phone away.

"Now if you'll just follow me, we'll begin the tour." Jalil proceed to lead them through the exhibit, stopping short as they entered a room to find a security guard tied up.

"Oh, my goodness!"

Marinette immediately went on alert mode.

"Call security and stay together!" Marinette ordered, which Jalil quickly did. Marinette dialed Nino on her watch to reveal Nino sitting at his desk, still working on the jet pack.

"Nino, trouble at the the Louvre. Can you tap the security cam?"

"Tapping," Nino set down the jet pack and quickly began tying into the computer. Marinette heard a door shutting, turning to find a door close by. She dashed over to the door and up the steps to the roof to find no one on top, and no one leaving the museum via other roof access.

Just then, a bright glow came from behind an air vent, nearly blinding Marinette. She crept forward to discover who or what was glowing, only for the thing to jump up and race across the roof. Marinette gave chase until it made a jump too far for her to reach without her yoyo.

"Nino, call Chat. The thing is heading towards him."

"Thing?"

"I don't know how to describe it other than it glows," Marinette fumed as she headed back towards the stairs.

"Why don't you call him?"

"Because I need to get more information from security rather than discussing relationship issues right now."

"I never said anything about relationship issues." Marinette turned bright pink, which lucky for her was hidden by the dark stairway.

"Sorry Nino, Alya's been talking to me all day about it."

"Alright, I'll call Chat. But straighten out your relationship issues after."

"Thanks." Marinette headed back inside the museum hall as the police began to arrive.

* * *

After two attempted calls and a text message with no answer from Marinette, Adrien flopped his phone onto his bed. He sat up to see Plagg sleeping inside a turned over waste basket.

"I'll be in the shower Plagg if anyone needs me," Adrien headed towards the bathroom. His phone began to ring again as he turned on the shower, missing Nino's call, and the bright yellow glow that passed by his window.

* * *

"Hey honey, how was the museum," asked Sabine as Marinette came through their door almost breaking curfew when not on a mission.

"Exhausting, somebody robbed the museum and got away. I asked Nino to call Chat to pursue but I haven't heard from either of them. Plus the museum and police wouldn't give me information regarding the thief," Marinette continued through their home, heading up to her room.

"I'm sorry to hear sweetie. Better luck tomorrow."

"Thanks maman. Goodnight." Marinette shut the door to her room, falling onto the chaise in exhaustion.

She heard her watch ring.

"What's the sitch Nino?"

"Ok, first thing first. Chat wasn't able to catch the glowing thing. Said he was taking a shower when I called."

"Alright, better luck tomorrow then. What else?"

"The only thing stolen from the museum was a small talisman. It was a gift to one of the ancient pharaohs from a high priest of Sekhmet, the lion-headed Egyptian deity of power, war, and healing."

"A talisman?"

"Legend has its enchanted."

"Oh, come on? Who would believe that?"

"Maybe that glowing guy on the roof."

"Good point. What's it supposed to do?"

"Superhuman strength."

"Uh, great. Well, at least it's not immortality - I guess. Thanks, Nino." Nino hung up, leaving Marinette alone to her thoughts. She pulled out her phone to find three missed calls from Adrien and two text message. With no voicemails left, she checked the messages.

"Hey, I'm finally free, had a busy day earlier. Let me know if you are still up to going.

"Sorry about earlier, went to take a shower. Hopefully we'll figure this out tomorrow."

Marinette smiled, glad to see Adrien was still positive about the whole ordeal. She quickly sent a reply back while stifling a big yawn. Marinette put her phone in the charger and headed to her bathroom to shower.

* * *

Adrien lay awake in bed, holding Plagg in a near death like grip. Marinette didn't hate him, at least as of a couple hours ago because she told Nino to call him to help. Their partnership wasn't over. Maybe.

Now he had messed up by missing a call from Nino to help and may have potentially screwed everything up.

Adrien's phone beeped. He quickly let go of Plagg who scrambled to the farther reaches of the bed, while Adrien opened his phone to see a text from Marinette. He checked the time to make sure he was seeing right and that Marinette had texted him at 12:07 in the morning.

"It's fine Chaton. Let me know when you can meet up tomorrow to help me crack this case."

Adrien put down his phone and buried his face in pillow, filled with happiness.

Marinette still didn't hate him and she still wanted to be partners.

* * *

Marinette stood behind the bakery counter, reading on her phone details about the Louvre Thief. So far the morning had been quiet, with the exception of people coming into place New Year's orders. Information on the theft was even more quiet, although Nino was looking into it before he and Adrien went to the wrestling tournament tonight.

The door bell chimed as someone entered, Marinette putting her phone away.

"Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, how can I help you?" Marinette's eyes turned up to meet Chat, or Adrien with his Chat Noir mask on.

"You know you don't have to wear the mask all the time," Marinette chuckled.

"I snuck out after cram session with Nathalie. I've got an hour at most until I am discovered missing for lunch. Then I'm booked the rest of the day."

"You could have called."

"And miss seeing your beautiful face," Chat wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette, rolled her eyes, a reflex from how many times she heard his flirtatious comments.

"Do you actually mean that?"

"Would I ever lie to you Bugaboo."

Again with the nicknames. Friends had nicknames for each other, as did couples, but which one was it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it to the museum last night. I got done with a shoot late."

"It's fine, I had Alya go with me."

"Good, at least you had a friend to go with you."

Friend. If she and Adrien were to go together, would he have seen it as just a friend hang out?

"Wish I could have been there, to help you catch that glowing thing. Nino said in his message it was heading towards my area, but I didn't see anything."

Now he was talking about being her partner.

"Maybe we should go over to the Louvre to check it out, see if the police missed anything."

Definitely partners.

"Only to check out?"

"Yeah, I know you may have been there late, but after a good night's sleep, maybe some new ideas about the case will appear."

"So you don't really care about the exhibit, or who you are seeing it with?"

"I would be seeing it with you, right?" Adrien's face looked slightly confused at Marinette's line of questioning.

"I can't, I have to man the counter. But let me know if you hear or see anything," Marinette pulled out her phone, back to looking through reports.

"Are you feeling alright Marinette," asked Adrien, eyes concerned.

"I'm fine, just frustrated there's not much about the theft on the news."

Adrien nodded.

"Ok, let me know if you hear anything." Adrien left the bakery, heading towards the Louvre.

"Who was that?" Asked Tom, popping out of the back kitchen.

"Adrien stopped by to see if I had any news on the investigation."

"He didn't want to stay?"

"He wanted to check out the Louvre, see if the police missed anything."

"You could have gone with him."

"It's fine, I can research from my phone." Tom looked over at Sabine who made her way over to Marinette, giving her a hug. Marinette collapsed into her mother's arms and cried, leaving a very confused father.

* * *

As Adrien expected, the security at the museum weren't willing to let Chat Noir in, even after meeting them a couple of times, unless he had Ladybug with him. Adrien began the trek back to his house, pondering over what happened at the bakery.

Marinette seemed cordial at first, then as conversation continued, she seemed cryptic. Even though a part of him he should call Alya to get a girl's input, he also partially scared that Marinette may have talked to Alya about their problems.

Heck, he was talking to Nino about it, so for sure Marinette was talking to Alya.

Adrien called Nino.

"Hey Nino."

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to reach Marinette for the past half hour and she won't answer. Hence, what did you do?"

"I went over to talk the case with Marinette, then went to the Louvre."

"With or without Marinette."

"Without, she said she would do research at the bakery."

Adrien heard Nino sigh.

"Did you talk to her about your relationship issues yet?"

"They aren't issues, just a need to communicate."

"Then let me guess, she started out normal Marinette and by the end she was short and cryptic."

"I thought you said you don't try to understand women."

"Fighting with Alya during Horrificator taught me enough to know. Just answer my question."

"Yeah…"

"That there is your problem. Define relationship first otherwise she will try to woman-translate everything you say. And that is a dark road my friend."

"Fine. What were you calling her about anyway?"  
"Did a little more digging, remember Lady Katapas?"  
"You mean the psychotic Kitty Paws that gave me cat kung fu powers."

"Right… turns out her bail has been paid and has been free for a month. Last known location was Egypt."

"You think she's behind the theft?"

"Lion head goddesses count as cats right?"

"True, but where will she strike next is the question?"

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk attempting to design something to take her mind off things. The one thing that kept reminding her about Adrien was Chat's present sitting on the corner of her desk.

"Are you sure you aren't blowing this out of proportion," asked Alya over skype, stuck to watching her younger siblings for the night.

"Maybe I am, but you should have heard him. He just wants us to stick to being partners. Friends."

"Which we agreed wasn't a bad thing."

"I know, just still hurts to admit it," Marinette slumped on her desk.

"Look, just go talk to him tomorrow and clarify everything, but keep with the open mind he just wants to be friends."

"Do you think he has a friend complex?"  
"A friend complex?"

"You know, where your desire for just having friends overrules judgement for a potential romantic relationship."

"Maybe, they would explain fangirl and Chloe rejection."

Just then, Marinette got a notification for her computer for an email.

"Hang on just a sec," Marinette opened the email to find a few documents from Nino.

One was regarding Lady Katapas bail being paid. Another was her recent stay in Egypt. The third was a copy of a script, probably for granting the talisman wearer powers as per legend.

"Interesting," Marinette mumbled.

"What?"

"Nino sent me some files. Looks like Kitty Paws it out of prison and may be the mysterious glowing thing."

"But why? She already has cat kung fu."

Marinette went back to the email to look at what Nino wrote.

"Hope you are doing ok. Just email or text me if you have any theories. Adrien and I will be at the Paris Pandemonium tonight.

P.S. fix your relationship issues."

"Alya?"  
"Hmm?"

"Two things, one is my relationship definition with Adrien an issue?"  
"For other people involved, yes."

"Thanks for sugar coating it."

"No problem. What's number two?"

"Do you find it weird that the Egyptian Exhibit has been open for a while, but now, while the Paris Pandemonium is going on, a talisman is stolen."

"It's a long shot but still fishy."

Marinette frowned, typing something into computer. She pulled up the GWA website and list of sponsors.

"I knew it!"  
"What?"

Marinette sent the link to Alya.

"The Katapas family is listed as a sponsor, namely one Lady Blanche Katapas."

"You think she would sabotage the match?"  
"What better way to show off her new cat powers?"

* * *

"I don't get why you felt the need to sneak your cat into the Paris Pandemonium," argued Nino as they made their way to their seats up front.

"Plagg likes the sport," answered Adrien, patting where Plagg poke his head out of his jacket. The boys set down their jackets before getting comfortable in their seats.

"Hey! Nice seats," a blond haired boy approached them.

"Yeah, definitely," answered Nino.

"But not as nice as mine: backstage, baby!" And with that, the confident kids headed towards the backstage area.

"What was that?" asked Nino, receiving no response from Adrien who was trying to get Plag situated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Paris, we welcome you to Paris Pandemonium!" The crowd went wild, Nino standing up to cheer.

"Are you ready for head-bumping, chest-stomping, neck-breaking, ground-shaking confrontation?" The crowd continued to get more wild, Adrien continuing to cheer from his seat while Nino continued standing.

"In one corner we a man who's made a name for himself, the son of a legend, Steel TOE!" Out of one of the entrances, Steel Toe Jr. come into the ring, his mentor entering a private viewing box near the announcer's station.

"In in the other corner we have a champion still making a name, but prepared to take the title, Prince of Pain!" The Prince of Pain came out of another entrance, his mentor entering a box on the opposite side of the announcer.

"Who's ready to rumble?"

The crowds cheered while Steel Toe and Prince of Pain yelled at each other, their mentors taking a seat near the corners of the ring.

"Bro, can you believe it, we are five feet away from the original Steel Toe," Nino whispered to Adrien as he sat down.

"I know," Adrien whispered back. Just as the two wrestlers were about to start the match, a yell came from another entrance, the blond boy from before flying across the stage before hitting Steel Toe Jr. in the chest.

"What the?" Both boys turned to see out of the entrance where the kid came stood a lion headed goddess, roaring as she entered the ring.

"Kitty Paws," Adrien scowled. In a flash he handed Plagg over to Nino, put on his mask, and jumped on to the stage.

"Kid get out of here," Adrien shooed the younger boy out of the ring.

"Who are you?" asked Steel Toe

"Chat Noir," Kitty Paws scowled, preparing to fight.

"Don't wear it out," he turned to look back at the two wrestlers, "That there is Kitty Paws, psychotic cat lady."

"Psychotic, hardly," Kitty Paws picked up Steel Toe.

"Crazy, never," she picked up Prince of Pain.

"Just driven."

"That can be classified as insane if taken to the extremes," taunted Chat.

"I'm not insane you mangy cat," with a bright glow from her eyes, she blasted Chat into a corner, the crowd roaring wild with the thrill of the new wrestler.

"Need a hand," Chat turned around to find Marinette dressed in her Ladybug attire.

"Marinette?" Chat went in for a hug, but Marinette stopped him short.

"First we take care of Kitty Paws, then we talk."

"Right.

"Let's take her down."

"I'd tag-team with you any day, LB," Chat helped Marinette up into the ring.

This will be easy," Marinette smirked.

Kitty Paws spun Steel Toe and Prince of Pain around as if they were puppets, throwing them to the ropes, so that they crashed in the middle of the ring.

The crowd went crazy, Nino the only one aware of the danger going on.

"Prepare to be body-slammered Kitty Paws," announced Marinette, Chat Noir standing beside her.

"That's "body-slammed". Better let me do it," Chat charged at Kitty Paws, Kitty meeting him head on, but her strength was too much for Chat. She easily tossed him to the edge of the ring.

"Chat!" Marinette raced to her partner's side.

"You go," offered Chat, slightly tangled in the ropes.

"Why don't you try without the talisman?" commanded Marinette, Kitty Paws only laughing in return.

"Who wanna go try and make me?" Before Marinette had the chance to attack, a bright yellow glow emanated from her fist, surrounding Marinette.

"I am all powerful!" With a clench of Kitty's paw, Marinette fell to the ground.

"Ouch! No, duh!"  
"LB!" Chat was by Marinette's side in a minute.

"You distract her, I'll go for the talisman." Their team quickly split.

"Distraction, solid," Chat charged for Kitty Paws, more prepared for her death like grip. Where Chat had been training in swift precision since the last time they fought, Kitty Paw was still getting use to her transformed state, making her reactions a bit slower.

Meanwhile, Marinette used the ropes to bounce onto Kitty Paw's back. She attempted to grab the talisman but was swung off by a mere whip of the neck and into Chat.

"From now on, the world will bow down to me!" The crowd continued cheering in ignorance, enjoying the show.

"As long as she has this talisman on, she can't be stopped."

"Tell me about it. What now?"

Kitty Paws jumped into the crowd, starting to attack the attendees.

"I'll try again from another angle. Try getting those guys to help you," Marinette hurried off, "Nino get out of here," she chided in passing. Nino instead raced up to Chat who approached the fallen wrestlers.

"We gotta keep Kitty Paws busy!"

"No way, man. This girl's scary," responded Prince of Pain.

"There's no way. I don't wanna best this girl. Her eyes are glowing!" echoed Steel Toe Jr.

"Gentlemen, I know girls can be frightening. Frankly their logic is very scary. But you're not just entertainers, you're not just gifted athletes, you're heroes! Your mankind's heroes," answered Chat. Nino gave him a thumbs up. Both of the wrestlers smiled at each other then charged for Kitty Paws. Chat came right up behind them tackling Kitty Paws in the face.

Kitty Paws swung her opponents off of her, barely having time to duck as Marinette swung down. She shot laser eyes it the rope attaching her to the overhang. Marinette did a double flip and landed onto the rope, bouncing to the other side of the ring.

"Nino, give me Plagg," Chat rushed to his friend's side, taking the cat from his friend.

"Prove if you hate this lady more than me," Chat chucked Plagg at Kitty Paws, its claws extending to catch the talisman and break its chain.

"Gotcha Plagg," Marinette caught the kitten, landing beside Chat.

"NOOOOoooooo!" Kitty Paws screamed as she shrunk back down to her normal self, well as normal as she could be for a fanged and clawed lady.

"You!" She charged towards Marinette who still held onto Plagg. With a solid roundhouse, Chat knocked her out before she could reach them.

"You know, with that talisman, I say that was hardly Phar-oah a match," Chat responded smugly as the crowds continued cheering.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien sat on the steps inside their school, the janitor shoveling the snow that had fallen into the courtyard. It was the only place deemed safe enough to meet where neither would be spotted in case of Adrien's fangirls and where either could retreat safely.

"So, where exactly do we start?" Asked Adrien, scratching his neck nervously.

"Maybe with late Christmas presents," Marinette pulled out a present.

Chat's eyes went wide as he tore it open, revealing a black hand-knitted sweater. He opened the sweater to reveal electric lime green finely knitted wording.

"If lost return to Ladybug," Adrien looked over at Marinette who wore a black knit sweater with red lettering reading, "I'm Ladybug."

"So now if anyone ever has any questions, they know you are my partner," answered Marinette.

Adrien smiled snuggling the sweater close.

"Thanks bugaboo. You're the bestest friend a person can ask for. Next to Nino. Nino still takes top spot," answered Adrien as he removed his jacket to put on the seater.

"So you just want to be friends then?" asked Marinette.

"Yeah, best friends and partners," Adrien finished putting on the sweater then held his hand out for a fist bump.

"Best friends," Marinette responded with a fist bump.

* * *

 **What's this, two chapters in two days? I really wanted to get this one out. Sorry, not sorry for the angst in this chapter.**

 **But they are settled as friends. For now.**


	10. The Day of the Snowy Weather

Marinette rolled over in bed, feeling like she was forgetting something. She looked at her phone to find the time already 8:00 am as well as a notification saying it was the first day back to school.

Marinette shot up out of her bed in a panic.

"Late!" Marinette raced down the stairs to the floor of her room, nearly tripping as she went down.

"Late for school!" She tore through her closet, quickly throwing on her clothes for the day. She stopped in the mirror and straightened out her pigtails before charging down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hello?! Why didn't anybody wake me up," Marinette chided as she grabbed a croissant from the counter, her parents sitting down to enjoy breakfast.

"Honey…" started Sabine, but Marinette already dashed out the door of their apartment, heading down the stairs leading to the street.

"I've already missed home room and…," Marinette stopped short as she opened the door to find the outside filled with over a meter's worth of snow.

* * *

Adrien practically jumped out of bed when his alarm went off at 7:00 am.

"First day back to school Plagg," Adrien reminded the sleepy kitten, who had nestled himself in the Santa Hat.

Adrien just finished putting on his clothes when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he responded, which Nathalie came in, holding her tablet in hand.

"Good Morning Adrien, according to the weather reports, school has been cancelled for the day. Your father requests we do some private studying here at the house before a photoshoot later this morning. Breakfast will be ready for you in five." With a nod of her head, Nathalie left.

Adrien ran over to the window to find snow plows going through the streets while children and adults played in the snow.

Typical bad luck would have the first day of school snowed in. He turned on the tv while he checked his backpack for his school books. A young girl with blond pigtails and yellow umbrella appeared on the screen.

"Paris has been walloped by a surprise blizzard. I'm standing here on Quai Branly where snow continues to fall, adding to the two meters accumulation we've already endured over night. All major roadways and public transportation in Paris are closed. Area businesses are shut down and school is cancelled until further notice."

* * *

"Snow Day!" Marinette cheered, her family watching the TV.

"And as the snow falls, we'll track it, around the clock, 24-7 non-stop. I am Aurore Beaureal and I am your KIDS+ weather girl!"

Just then a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Marinette offered as she jumped over the sofa and to the door, finding Mrs. Chamack and Manon standing there.

"Good Morning Marinette, I know this is last minute but could you watch Manon for me? I need to be at the station for the weather girl competition, and with the schools closed today, I need someone to watch her."

"Weather girl competition?" asked Sabine from where she sat.

"Yes, the past couple days we've been having different girls tryout to be our new weather girl. Today Aurore Beaureal is going on and I need to supervise, especially in this weather."

"No problem Mrs. Chamack, Manon will be fine here with us," answered Marinette. Manon's eyes lit up as she raced inside.

"Thank you so much Marinette. I'll see you later Manon."

"Bye Mommy," Manon raced back over for a quick hug then Mrs. Chamack left.

"Who's ready for popcorn and hot chocolate," asked Sabine, which Manon and Marinette both cheered for.

* * *

To say Adrien was bored was an understatement. After Nathalie reviewed with him the school material from the last semester, all he really wanted to do was go play in the snow with friends. Nino had already invited him sledding, and he had a text from Tom to come over and challenge Marinette to Mecha-Strike 3. According to Tom, Marinette was babysitting a family friend's kid, which was proving to be the key for Marinette to lose at the game she mastered.

But instead of being able to enjoy the snow day like everyone else, Gabriel Agreste decided to take advantage of the scenery to schedule a photoshoot for a line of jackets. Adrien's only consolation was that he wouldn't be freezing.

His body guard escorted him to the park where they would be taking photos, the photographer and a design intern, who was watching over the jackets, were already waiting.

Correction, at least the park was close to Marinette' house was his new consolation.

* * *

"Come on, Manon, give that back!" Marinette chased Manon around the living room, who was running around with an unfinished hat. After making the hot chocolate and popcorn, her parents had retreated to the bakery to check inventory as well as place orders for ingredients needed later that week. This left Marinette alone with Manon, who had begun to drive Marinette nuts as soon as her parents were gone.

"But I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Manon whined, jumping out of Marinette's reach as Marinette collided with her couch.

"Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!" Marinette continued to chase the little girl, running into the table Manon had easily dodged. Marinette looked up from the table to see a bulge hiding behind a curtain. She snuck over to the curtain, pulled it back, only to reveal a doll with the hat on top. Marinette frowned.

"Don't forget tomorrow is your chance to vote for KIDS+ new weather girl. Our final contestants are Mireille Caquet and Aurore Beauréal who is reporting today. Remember voting is between 3-4 pm tomorrow afternoon, so be sure to get in your votes. Standard text messaging rates apply," Marinette turned to find Manon watching the TV with pictures of the two contestants on the screen.

"I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!" answered Manon as Marinette sat beside her, holding the unfinished hat.

"But Manon, you don't have a phone to vote," Marinette sympathized.

"I'll just use mommy's phone. She'll let me." Manon eyed the hat, quickly taking it and running around the room again.

"Manon!" Marinette began to chase her when the doorbell rang. Marinette jumped onto the sofa, using it to launch her over Manon, grabbing the hat in the process, and landing at the door. She opened the door to find Alya dressed in her winter gear.

"Alya?"

"Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?" Alya opened her phone to show Marinette a picture of Adrien having his picture taken in the park.

"He's doing a photoshoot, in this weather?" Marinette whined.

"Well, at least it is for jackets, so he isn't freezing if that's what you're thinking."

"Alya!" Manon raced toward Alya, grabbing her by the leg.

"Are you here to grant me more wishes?" Manon looked up with big puppy dog eyes, pleading with her personal unicorn and granter of wishes.

"I only grant wishes to good little girls who behave and to those who take their babysitters to see their cat boyfriend in the park."

"He's not my cat boyfriend. Just cat … friend," argued Marinette, crossing her arms.

She felt a sudden weight on her leg, looking down to see Manon had switched and was looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh please, not the puppy dog pout," Marinette whined.

"Please can we go to the park?"

Marinette broke.

"Fine, just get your jacket."

"Yay!" Manon scampered off to get her jacket while Marinette scowled at her best friend, who bore a devilish smirk.

* * *

Marinette, Manon and Alya entered the park to find a good part of it covered in snowmen, the other part was where Adrien was still modeling.

"Do those clouds look little greenish to you?" asked Marinette to Alya. Before Alya could respond, she was interrupted by Manon.

"I want to build a snowman," whined Manon.

"Alright, we'll build a snowman," relented Marinette, starting to roll some of the snow into a ball.

"I'll help her build the snowman," offered Alya, "You go talk to Adrien." Marinette looked over to where Adrien was, who also happened to be looking at her, offering a small wave when their eyes met.

"HI!" Manon called out waving enthusiastically at Adrien. Adrien smiled, then turned back around to take photos.

"He's busy Alya, maybe later," Marinette completed the snowball for the base, Manon helping her roll the next one, while Alya rolled the head.

"You are killing me girl, I need my ship to sail."

"You have a ship," asked Manon in amazement.

"Of course, Unicorns have ships they bestow their blessings upon. My ship is called the Adrienette."

Marinette would have hit her head against the snowman, if it wasn't for fear of wrecking the thing, at how cringy that sounded. She and Adrien were just friends and partners. Until Adrien said he wanted something more, she would continue to be his friend.

Marinette lifted the middle part of the snowman onto the base, Alya lifting the head on top. Manon wandered off a little ways to gather fallen branches to make the arms.

"How long has this ship been going on?"

"Since you told me you had a c-" Marinette muffle Alya's mouth as the photographer came over.

"Excuse me, can one of you girls pose with Mr. Adrien," ask the photographer.

Marinette was at a loss for words, but Alya was quick to answer for her.

"My friend Marinette can. She even has a Gabriel jacket to go with the shoot."

"Perfect, come with me Miss." Marinette shot her friend a death glare, which Alya just smiled cheerfully back, helping Manon put the arms in the snowman.

"Hey," Adrien smiled as Marinette approached.

"Hey, still working on a day off?" Marinette jested.

"You know father, there is no such thing as a holiday if work can still be done."

"I take it Christmas was the exception."

"Yeah," Adrien smiled at the thought.

"Alright you two, now sit close. Miss Marinette, lean your head on his shoulder."

Marinette did as she was instructed, trying to think nothing of it as Adrien grabbed her hand.

"Perfect," the photographer was about to take some pictures when they all heard screaming from behind them. They all turned to see snowmen coming to life and attacking the park goers.

"Get Alya and Manon back to the house then meet back here as Chat Noir. I'll deal with the photographer and his crew," Marinette whispered.

Adrien nodded then took off towards Alya and Manon.

"Everyone, please evacuate the park!" Marinette called out, everyone worrying for their own safety that even Adrien's entourage missed him in the crowd.

* * *

Adrien ran over to Alya and Manon while Marinette was helping the crowds to evacuate.

"Come Alya, we need to get you and Manon out of here," Adrien looked down at Manon who looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Are you Marinette's cat boyfriend?" Adrien turned bright red at this, Alya's face unreadable as she hurried Manon outside of the park, Adrien following behind. Alya led them all to Marinette's house.

"Go to the bakery kitchen, that should be the hottest spot in the house and safe from the snowmen. I'll go get Marinette," ordered Adrien.

"Bye Cat Boyfriend!" Manon waved as Alya carried her over to the bakery. Once they were gone, Adrien put on his mask and headed outside. Marinette was stuck in the middle of the snowmen, fighting as best as she could.

Chat Noir turned to his right to see an abandoned snow plow. He quickly jumped inside, thankful whoever drove this previously left the keys inside.

He turned on the ignition and floored the gas, driving straight through the park, knocking out several snowmen.

"My Lady, your escort awaits," he called out. Marinette did a flip and landed on the hood of the vehicle, continuing to fight off snowmen.

"Less flirting, more fighting," she responded before punching a snowman in the face.

Chat grabbed a shovel that had been sitting in the car and began whacking at any snowman who attempted to attack Marinette.

Just then they both got a call on their watch.

"Alya?" They looked at each other then at the screen to find Alya instead of Nino.

"Nino's probably being mauled by snowmen somewhere. He gave me your info in case of an emergency."

"What's the sitch Alya?" asked Marinette.

"Check this out." Alya sent them a live feed off the local weather.

"This is Aurore Beaureal and I'm reporting to you from Beaugrenelle Paris where we are under siege from legion of zombie snowmen. Keep it here for continuing coverage of zombie snowmen watch. I am Aurore Beaureal and... Argh!" the junior reporter was then overtaken by one of the zombie snowmen.

"I always figured zombies would be the ones to take over the world, but snowmen weren't what I had in mind," commented Chat as he sent a head of a snowman flying into the trees.

Marinette kicked off the last of the snowmen before climbing into the vehicle.

"Drive Chat," she ordered. Chat crawled back inside, handing Marinette the shovel. Chat shifted the vehicle out of park and drove off.

"Do you know how to get to the mall from here?" asked Marinette. Chat raised his eyebrow at her as he continued driving.

"There's a reason Chloe lives so close to it," answered Chat. Marinette nodded, trusting Chat to drive.

They plowed through the streets of Paris, passing mobs of snowmen who raided stores in search of hats, scarves, coal, carrots, and corn pipes.

"There is going to be quite a discount sale on scarves and top hats after this," commented Chat as they swerved right.

"No kidding." Chat made another turn, now heading straight for the mall.

"Ram it Chat," Marinette ordered, which Chat responded with an all too eager smile.

"With pleasure bugaboo." Chat rammed right through the mall doors, almost hitting one of Chloe's favorite stores in the process. Almost.

Aurore and a cameraman were holding onto a pillar for dear life, while Mrs. Chamack tried to hold back the snowmen, attacking them with a janitor's mop.

"Get on!" Marinette called out, jumping onto a mob of snowmen while Chat haphazardly crashed local zombie snowmen with his three point u-turn.

"Where's Manon," asked Mrs. Chamack as she made her way towards Marinette, the cameraman helping Aurore down.

"Don't worry ma'am, your daughter's safe and sound at Marinette's," reassured Chat as he opened the door, slamming a snowman in the face.

"Let's get out of here," whined Aurore from the back of the snowplow. Marinette and Mrs. Chamack joined Chat up in front. Chat drove the snow plow back out the way the came, only slightly hit the corner of Chloe's favorite store on the way out. Once safely clear of the mall, Chat continued the drive through Paris, slowing down only once when they saw Nino stuck in a tree.

"Help! Anybody!"

"Nino! Get on!" Chat called out as he moved to the side underneath the tree where he hung for dear life. Nino dropped into the back of the snowplow.

"Aurore Beaureal? The KIDS+ Contestant for weather girl?' Nino asked in amazement while Aurore blushed at the recognition.

"Dude where did you pick all these people up," asked Nino looking over a Chat, who instead decided to concentrate on the road since he almost provided more arms for the snowmen by nearly hitting another tree.

* * *

"MOMMY!" Mannon raced up to hug her mother as Marinette led Chat, Nino, and the rest of the tv crew into her home. In the kitchen stood her parents making s'mores with Alya and previously Manon.

"Are you kids alright?" Sabine rushed over, taking both Marinette and Chat into her arms. Alya rushed over to hug Nino.

"We're fine maman, " Marinette reassured her mother. Chat could only nod, but gripped Sabine a little tighter.

"Come one in everyone, we have s'mores if anyone is interested," offered Tom.

"Mommy, I want to make you a s'more," Manon pleaded, pulling her mother to the kitchen.

"Alright, just be careful."

Aurore and the cameraman sat on the sofa while Sabine led Marinette and Chat into the kitchen, Alya coming up behind with Nino.

"Did Marinette and her cat boyfriend save you Mommy?" Asked Manon as Mrs. Chamack helped Manon put the melted marshmallow on the chocolate. Both teens in question turned bright red while Sabine let escape an unlady-like snort.

Mrs. Chamack looked between the two teen then back to her daughter.

"They're partners Manon. Being partners does not make them boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Ohhh, so he's your cat partner?" Asked Manon, looking at Marinette.

"Right, cat partner," Marinette offered a nervous smile before stuffing her face with a s'more to hide from further embarrassment.

Chat decided to change topics all together.

"Nino, do you have any info for us on the snowmen."

"Nothing man, I've been getting mauled by snowmen all day."

"Don't worry boys, I got you covered," answered Alya with an all knowing smirk. She moved passed Marinette and Chat to the family computer. She pulled up several pages she must have been looking at before their arrival.

"Still nothing on what's causing the snowman effect." Chat, Marinette, and Nino gathered around her, while Mrs. Chamack and her daughter sat on the sofa.

"The good news is I can use thermal imaging to track the snowmen's movements," Alya pulled up another page.

"I'm guessing that means there's also bad news," responded Chat.

"The bad news is all the snowmen seem to be converging on a single location."

"What location," asked Marinette.

"Mommy, the zombie snowmen are outside!" Manon called out as she looked out the window. The four teenagers rushed over to the window to see the snowmen stacking to get inside the apartment.

"Maybe we should have gone to my house," offered Chat in a whisper to the group beside him.

"As good as an idea as that is, have fun explaining to your dad where you are while you're busy being Chat," responded Marinette. Chat conceded to her point. His father finding out about his extra extracurricular activity would not bode well.

"Maman, Papa, can you turn on the ovens?" Tom and Sabine gave their daughter a understanding nod and smile before proceeding down to the bakery.

"Alya, Nino, take everyone up to my room. Chat and I will deal an unwanted guests."

"Oh no you don't girl, you are going to need all the help you can get," responded Alya.

"I'm helping too," added Nino

"I'll take everyone upstairs," offered Mrs. Chamack, pick up Manon. Marinette nodded, the four proceeding up into her room.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

The four teens made quick work to board up the house, the heat from the bakery preventing any zombie from entering through the bakery or the door from the street. Once they had set up their temporary secure, everyone reconvened back in the living room.

"I don't get it, why are they only attacking this house," ask Alya who was keeping an eye on the zombies from a crack in the boarded up windows.

"Maybe they are upset the bakery is closed because of the snow day," joked Nino, who was also keeping watch with Alya.

Marinette and Chat were posted at the front door, also mulling over the situation.

"The park, the mall, then here," mumbled Marinette.

"I don't think we can give the park credit my lady. You can't build snowmen in an indoor mall."

"So they moved from the park to the mall."

"You think then," Chat looked over to Aurore, the cameraman, and Mrs. Chamack sitting on the couch. The cameraman was looking over at Aurore, in an irritated sort of way.

"It's very possible."

Before Marinette could move to interrogate the suspects, Sabine walked over to the couch with cups of hot chocolate in hand. The cameraman took one of the mugs, mumbling a thanks.

"Aurore, would you like something to drink? Hot chocolate, a water?"

"No thank you ma'am."

"You sure, looks like this zombie attack is going to last us a while."

Aurore pouted.

"This is all your fault you know," chided the camera man before taking a sip of his drink.

"My fault?"

"Well we're stuck in this mess because of you. If you just decided to win the competition fair and square, we wouldn't be trapped here."

"Competition," Alya's ears perked up at the sound of a news scoop.

"I wanted to win the competition alright. To be the KIDS+ weather girl. But I wanted it to be better than everyone else so I bought a weather machine."

"To create the snowstorm of the century," finished Alya.

"But I don't know what's going on with these snowmen. It's not my fault, OK?" Aurore pouted, Mrs. Chamack looking highly unamused at this turn of events in the competition.

"Maybe the weather machine was faulty. Did you buy used?" asked Chat, stepping closer to the center of the room.

"Pre-owned. The salesman said it'd only been used once for some attack on Canada," Marinette and Nino both cringed remembering a similar event taking place last spring with Hawkmoth.

"A weather machine needs a lot of water to create a storm this big," added Marinette.

"I got the water from some lake. Epin, Epan?"

"Lake Epon?" Nino and Marinette asked simultaneously.

"That's it."

Both the teens shuddered at the thought, leaving Alya and Chat confused.

"You know what that means right," asked Nino.

"Toxic snowmen."

"Toxic?!" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"I thought Camp Epon was safe," asked Sabine.

"No ma'am, not when you put the science camp next to the lake," answered Nino.

"So we just need to take control of the weather machine, turn off the storm and return the water to Lake Epon," concluded Marinette, moving towards the group in the living room.

"Are you sure that's safe," asked Tom

"Very, the camp has been closed for a few years now," answered Marinette.

"The weather machine is on top of the tv station," explained Aurore as she handed over the keys to the vehicle.

"You and Chat go take care of the weather machine," Tom took the keys and handed them over to Marinette.

"But papa…"

"No buts, your maman and I can handle things here."

"Don't worry LB, we got you covered," echoed Nino with a smile.

"Now go you two," Sabine nudged Marinette and Chat towards the door. They gave everyone one last smile before heading out into the snow.

"What's so special about Camp Epon to create zombie snowmen," asked Chat as they proceed down the stairs to where the snow plow waited for them.

"Not much to tell, lake it absolutely toxic due to the science camp nearby."

"Wasn't there some villain you fought there?"

"Finn? Yeah, he was a camper there. He's in rehab so it's good now."

Feeling she wasn't going to say anymore, Chat started the engine for the snow plow, taking down a dozen of the zombie snowmen who attempted to break into the house.

"Nino's present would be pretty useful about now," Marinette looked out the window to see a few of the snowmen following them.

"I already got my present. He got me a baton."

"There's another present," Marinette pick up the shovel, whacking passing snowmen.

"How many presents does that guy have to give out?"

"Just enough," she responded.

"Hold on," Chat made a sharp turn, Marinette holding on for dear life.

"Where did you learn to drive?"

"Advantages of being a model, you get to practice driving more so you don't look stupid when you pose with a car. Isn't my driving pawsome?"

"More like a hazard to street safety," Marinette teased, which Chat responded with a teasing glare of his own.

They stopped the vehicle in front of the tv station, Marinette summoning the machine with the keys from Aurore.

"My question is, where did Aurore learn to drive that thing," asked Chat as the clunky vehicle lowered itself.

"Personally I'm scared to find out," answered Marinette as she climbed out of the snowplow and into the vehicle, Chat following behind her.

"Bugaboo, we got company," Marinette looked to where Chat was looking to see snowmen approaching them.

"I'll hold them off. Find a switch to turn off this storm." Chat nodded, searching the buttons carefully for the "Off Storm" switch.

"Wait, is this the weather machine Hawkmoth used to try an take over Canada with?"

"Based on what Aurore said, yes," answered Marinette as she dislodged another snowman. She felt a gust of wind push her back into the vehicle to find a tornado tearing up parts of Paris. Then it started to rain.

"Chat," Marinette whined.

"Hey, I'm trying here. There's no logic to these buttons." Marinette looked over at the panel to find indeed a lot of buttons with no labels. Chat at this point opened the glove box to find no instruction manual.

Marinette searched the panel to find a blue button she remembered from her previous fight. She pressed it, the clouds slowly beginning to clear up.

"We did it LB!" Chat cheered, hugging Marinette.

"Come on, let's take this toxic water back where it belongs," Marinette pulled herself out of the hug and sat in the captain's seat.

"Can't I drive?"

"Have you ever flown a flying vehicle before?" Marinette asked smugly.

"No…"

Marinette smirked as she flew over to her house, stopping by the street.

"You probably should go find your bodyguard."

Chat looked over to the park.

"Probably, can I see you after the shoot?"

"Maybe Chaton," Marinette smiled at Chat as he got out of the craft, heading back towards the park. He stopped at the entrance to take off the mask as Marinette piloted the craft back to where the toxic water belonged.

"Mr. Adrien!" Adrien turned to see the photographer, assistant, and his bodyguard approached him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," scolded the photographer.

"Sorry, my friend's house was close by so I hid there," answered Adrien, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Mrs. Chamack, Manon, Aurore, the cameraman, Alya, and Nino exit the Dupain-Chengs. Mrs. Chamack handed Manon over to Alya and left with Aurore and the cameraman.

"Mr. Adrien!"  
"What?"

"Where is the girl?"

Adrien stared at the photographer blankly, trying to remember what happened before the zombie snowmen attacked.

"Miss Marinette whom you were going to take pictures with?"

"I-uh, she's busy," answered Adrien. The photographer sighed in regret at missing his photo, but immediately lit up upon seeing Manon with Alya and Nino.

"Wait. Who is that angel?" Adrien turned to see Alya, Manon, and Nino stop as the Photographer pointed at Manon. Manon looked around to see no one her height in view, giggled.

* * *

Alya and Nino sat on a bench, watching Adrien taking pictures with Manon. Alya was groaning frustration, while Nino was blowing bubbles.

"My ship almost happened today, and it failed," complained Alya.

Nino patted his girlfriend on the shoulder as she leaned into his arm.

These things take time, and for Adrien, this was going to take a lot of time.

* * *

"Everything is back it belongs. See you in school tomorrow," Adrien read his text message he had received from Marinette after dinner. While taking pictures with Manon had made the photoshoot bearable, Adrien had wanted to take pictures with Marinette. He had officially made a new friend and he wanted photos to commemorate.

He began to type a reply.

"Sounds great. Can we take a picture tomorrow to make up for the one we missed today?"

"Sure. Thanks for taking pictures with Manon. Her mother says she won't stop talking about it."

Adrien chuckled.

"No problem, she made the photoshoot fun."

"Glad to hear that.

"Sorry about the cat-boyfriend thing. She comes up with the strangest things sometimes. Lol."

Adrien turned bright pink at that.

"It's fine, may I should get Plagg a girlfriend so he can be the cat boyfriend," Adrien responded, hoping he avoided anymore awkwardness. They just became friends, there was no way he wanted to rush into that. Maybe a few months ago when he still had his super hero crush on Ladybug, but he wanted to keep their friendship. Although he wondered why she had avoided talking to him about Camp Epon.

"Haha, maybe. Goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight Bugaboo."

There was only one person to ask in a situation like this. Adrien quickly dialed Nino.

"What's up bro?"

"Nino, how much do you know about Camp Epon?"

"Marinette wouldn't tell you about that one huh?"  
"I know from the Ladyblog she went there years ago and that a kid got mutated from the lake."

"Fine, I'll tell you this one, but only because I'm involved too."

"When are you not involved with a Ladybug case?"

"This was before Ladybug."

Adrien sat up on his bed, pulling Plagg into his lap.

"Years ago my parents got me into a science camp for summer. It was at the edge of Lake Epon and had good recommendations from my school. There are three other camps going on the same time as mine. Band Camp, Clown Camp, and Camp Epon which was mostly just nature activities. I met Marinette when was going on a hike with her cabin team. She would come over and hang out with me, saying she traded another boy her swim time for his free time, especially since he would just swim in the lake during free time anyway.

"Fast forward to the summer before 9th grade, shortly after Marinette became Ladybug. The kids in our class were going to see do a final goodbye camp at one of their places in the mountains when we got stranded at Camp Epon."

"And that's when Marinette fought Finn?"

"Turns out Finn was the guy Marinette traded her swim time with to hangout with me. He ended up disappearing and the camps closed due to the toxicity of the lake."

"Why wouldn't she tell me this?" Adrien felt a little hurt by his friend not trusting him enough to tell him this.

"As much as she enjoyed our hangouts then, she's not exactly proud at causing the kid to turn into a mutant. She'll probably tell you when she she's completely sure Finn is out of rehab."

"Thanks Nino for telling me."

"No problem. See ya tomorrow bro." Nino hung up the phone, leaving Adrien feeling alone.

He knew Ladybug and Marinette weren't perfect. Neither was he as Adrien or Chat Noir. So why did Marinette not telling him this hurt so much?

* * *

 **Dear Guest(s) who wrote the wondrous long comments. Thank you. Reading your comment made me excited to start the next chapter. More growth in love and friendship to come.**

 **Camp Epon = Camp Nope**


	11. I'll Bebe There For You

**Warning: This episode does not reflect my views of who Hawkmoth actually is. This is for creative use only.**

* * *

Marinette came barreling down the school entrance, regretting hitting her snooze button several times that morning. It was the second week back to school after winter break and she had already been late to classes twice. One more time and her principal would call her parents. And if the principal called her parents, she wouldn't be able to be Ladybug until she started being on time for class. And then never hang out with Adrien. As friends.

Even though Adrien had been stopping by a couple times a week for lunch and study sessions in the library with Nino and Alya.

Speaking of Adrien, she saw him exiting the locker hall, waving at her as she passed. Marinette waved back, not paying attention to where she was going as she ran into the door frame of the locker hall.

"Are you alright Marinette," asked Adrien as he ran up to her.

"I'm fine, this happens all the time," answered Marinette as she stood back up, wobbling as she did.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you better head to class. I'll see you in a minute."

Marinette continued her mad dash to her locker, unaware of Adrien's crestfallen glance.

She quickly exchanged her books and dashed upstairs as the five minute bell rang. She nimbly maneuvered the crowds, making a sharp turn into the classroom, then a wide turn at Adrien's desk, barely managing to sit herself down in her seat. She looked over at Alya, who usually made a comment about Marinette's entrance, to find instead her attention was on Nino who was looking at Adrien reading a letter.

"That's awesome," Adrien congratulated his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

"What's awesome?" All three turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden appearance. She was sure she had barrelled into the classroom as loud as the Metro horn in a tunnel, but apparently not. Even Chloe hadn't noticed, so maybe Marinette had more stealth than she thought.

"Nino's going to be on this week's The Challenge," answered Alya.

"That's amazing! You deserve it Nino," complemented Marinette.

"You definitely do, especially with your dj skills," added Alya.

Both the girls' compliments made a tinge of red appear on Nino's cheeks.

"Can you invite people to watch the taping?" asked Marinette as she pulled out her school supplies, noticing Ms. Bustier leaving the teacher's lounge downstairs.

"It said I can bring up to five guests, but I know my parents and brothers will be busy that day." Nino's eyes lit up with a sudden thought.

"Why don't you guys come?"

"When is it again? I'm free in the morning, not the afternoon though," responded Alya taking the letter from Adrien.

"I should be free all day Saturday," answered Marinette, Nino responding with a high five and a "Boo-yah".

"Dang it, I have to babysit my sisters then. We'll support you from home though," continued Alya, handing Nino back the letter. All three heads turned to Adrien, who was trying hard not to meet anyone's eyes.

"I'll talk to my father. My grades and other extra-circulars have been going good, so maybe he'll be fine with it."

"Well, best of luck to you bro," responded Nino as Ms. Bustier entered the classroom. Everyone turned to face the front while Ms. Bustier organized her materials for the day.

Marinette looked down at Adrien, wishing he could go. A chance to get to know him better her head told her, her heart still saying something entirely different.

She opened up her tablet messenger and messaged Adrien.

"I hope your father lets you go."

There, a safe friend message to let him know she was cheering for him. She quickly got a response.

"Me too."

* * *

Adrien followed behind Nathalie as she proceeded to his father's office. He had asked Nathalie about attending the taping to support Nino, but she refused mention any conflicts with his schedule for that time, only suggesting it would be best to talk to his father. Nathalie entered the office and proceeded to her desk while Adrien walked over to his father's desk.

Gabriel Agreste glance up at his son while talking on the phone.

"Wouldn't miss it. Anyway, I have to go. I have an appointment in 20. See you Sunday." Gabriel hung up and looked at Adrien.

"Yes Adrien, what is it?"

"My friend Nino is going to be on The Challenge this week. I was hoping I might be able to go and watch him."

Gabriel nodded, then looked over at Nathalie.

"What does Adrien have scheduled that day?"

"There is a modeling shoot in the morning, and a piano lesson after lunch. But nothing has been scheduled for the remainder of the afternoon."

"And his grades?"

"Number two in the class behind one Max Kante." Gabriel nodded.

"I see no problem with it so long as once the show is over you come home immediately after for studying. And take your bodyguard with you."

Adrien's face lit up.

"Thank you father." Adrien was about to turn and leave when Gabriel spoke again.

"I will also be at a conference that Sunday. Nathalie, be sure Adrien practices his Chinese that day as well as fencing. I believe you have another competition coming up soon."

"Yes father." "Yes sir."

Adrien exited the office quickly pulling out his phone to text Marinette and Nino.

"I can go!"

"Awesome Bro! I'll text you the details."

"YAY!"

Adrien chuckled at the gif that came along with Marinette's text of a cat dancing. He switched from the group text to message her as he headed up to his room.

"My bodyguard has to come with me, would you want us to give you a ride?"  
"No thanks, the tv station isn't to far from my house, plus I'm going a little early to make a delivery to Ms. Chamack. Thank you though." Adrien sighed.

"Ok, I'll see you at the station then."

"Ok!"

Adrien dropped his backpack by his desk as he sat down in his chair, feeling slightly less motivated to do homework than before.

He knew Ladybug was capable of taking care of herself, Marinette too by extension. But lately she had been rejecting his offers of help at every turn. No to a ride to the tv station. No to helping her after she fell. No to helping her with homework when she looked like she was having a hard time during their library study sessions. No to telling him about Camp Epon.

Adrien had been keeping it to himself he knew about Camp Epon for the past two weeks, but Marinette didn't bother to mention it to him. Only answering anyone with a blanket statement that the water was toxic from the science camp by the lake.

He turned on his computer, pulling out one of his text books to start working, only to be greeted by the front page of the Ladyblog, filled with more obscure answers for Lake Epon.

Adrien saw Marinette as a good friend he could be himself with now that she knew he was both Adrien and Chat Noir. His question was if she was still separating the two, or her former reactions towards Adrien leaking onto his Chat side as well.

* * *

Marinette was struggling over physics, trying to start on the weekend's home during the later half of lunch. Alya was sitting beside Marinette typing on her phone, Adrien had been absent all morning for a photoshoot and was home for lunch, while Nino had already left to change for gym.

"Adrien at five o'clock."

Marinette stiffened, then slowly relaxed. This was Adrien, her friend. There was no need to freeze up every time he was close by.

"Hey," Adrien sat down beside Marinette.

"Hey, how was the shoot?"

"The normal, no zombie snowmen attacking this time luckily."

Marinette chuckled.

"Is that the physics homework for this weekend?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a jump start on it so I have a free weekend."

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I think I have a handle on this."

Marinette felt Alya jab her in the ribs. Sure that may have been a good chance to get closer to Adrien over physics homework, but she was still taking things slowly, trying to quell her her crush, which was starting to work. A little.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Adrien, causing Marinette to sit up in her seat, and Alya to glance over at the two.

"What do you mean?"

"Everytime I offer to help, you say no."

"I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You're not an inconvenience."

"I can do things on my own."

"I know that, I've followed the Ladyblog long before being Chat Noir."

Marinette glanced around seeing no one other than Alya was close enough to hear Adrien as Chat Noir.

"Then why do you think there's something wrong?"

Adrien shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe because we don't talk so much."

"We talk all the time Adrien."

"About casual stuff. You don't talk to me like how after the Ultimate Mecha-Strike Tournament you went on for hours telling Chat everything that happened. Or how honest you were with Chat when we were tailing Nino and Alya. We don't talk like that anymore. You won't even tell me about what happened at Camp Epon."

"I told you all there was to tell. That the water was toxic from the science camp."

"But I had to push more questions to find out it was an old mission. I even had to ask Nino why you wouldn't talk to me about it."

Marinette's eyes went wide. How much did Nino tell?"

"You talked to Nino?"

"Yeah, and he told me what happened." So probably everything that Nino knew, Marinette concluded.

"Did you ever stop to think there was a reason I didn't want to talk about it?" Marinette closed her book, stuffing the homework between the pages.

"Did you ever stop to think that we're friends and you could honest with me?"

"You didn't need to know about that."

"I'm your friend Marinette, I want to know more about you beyond what I can read on a blog."

"Then maybe actually try being a friend and trusting I would tell you when it was necessary." Marinette grabbed her things and stormed off, leaving Alya and Adrien at their table.

* * *

Adrien turned to Alya, who made no move to go after her best friend. Was he he pushing it too much? He and Nino talked about a lot of things, deep and casual. So why couldn't things be like that with Marinette?

"She probably hates me again," Adrien mumbled, planting his face on the table.

"Again?" asked Alya, turning towards Adrien.

"You know, before she knew I was Chat Noir, she hated me."

"Would someone who hated you ask you to the back to school dance?"

Adrien did pause to think that statement over. As true as it was and as semi-comfortable as Marinette seemed that night with him, he couldn't ignore the past two years of awkward.

"So why wouldn't she talk to me?"

Alya looked like she wanted to burst, but took a deep breath before responding.

"She just has a harding communicating with people sometimes."

"If by people, you mean only me, then sure."

Alya groaned.

"Well do you want her to hate you?" She asked.

"No," Adrien sat up, "since the beginning when we first met, I just wanted to be friends."

"Then try being a friend. Being friends doesn't mean you have to tell each other your darkest secrets right away. Heck, I didn't know she was Ladybug until last summer, but I understood why she didn't tell me."

"Did she tell you about Lake Epon?"

"No, and I don't expect her too until she's ready. Just give her time and space and she'll open up."

"Thanks Alya," Adrien stood up at the warning bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Doesn't mean she is right though not accepting help from you when you offer. She can be stubborn sometimes," finished Alya as she stood up.

"What would you suggest I do?"

Alya shrugged, "Ask her yourself."

* * *

Marinette marched away from their table fuming. Who did he think he was digging into her private life like that. He had no right to go snooping like that. Here she was trying to get over her crush and just be friends when he blew everything up with his stupid snooping.

Marinette opened her locker, hastily exchanging her books before slamming the locker shut.

She turned to go to class and brood some more when she found herself face to face with Alix Kubel.

"Hey Marinette, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, just stupid things."

"That bums."

"Tell me about it. What's up?"

"Well my dad was held up late at the museum last night and didn't come home at all. Jalil went this morning after his college class and couldn't find dad anywhere."

"That's odd, you sure he didn't accidentally lock himself in a closet?"

Alix shook her head, "Jalil and the security checked everywhere."

"I'll stop by the museum after school, wait, I have homework, and tomorrow morning I work the bakery. I can come in the afternoon."

"Thanks Marinette. I'll let Jalill know."

The five minute warning bell sounded overhead.

"See you tomorrow Alix," Marinette called out, heading for her next class as Alix headed for her own. Marinette continued walking to see Adrien and Alya heading towards class.

Dangit, Nino's competition was tomorrow afternoon.

Nino would understand, besides, he had Adrien to go with him.

* * *

Adrien waited in the locker hall, pulling out his fencing gear for practice. Alya and Marinette had just come out of the girls bathroom, changing from their gym uniforms to their normal clothes.

"Hey Adrien, you ready to jam tomorrow," Nino came up behind him, messing up Adrien's well groomed hair that snapped back into place the moment Nino stopped ruffling it.

"Totally, did you get the details?"

"Yep, I wrote it down so you could give it to your pop's assistant."

Adrien took the note, "I think I may have to rewrite it for her," Adrien chuckled as he put the note in his backpack and Nino's smile turned into a frown.

"Bro, harsh." Upon noticing Marinette, Nino dragged Adrien over to her locker.

"Hey Marinette, I wrote the details down for the competition tomorrow."

"Thanks Nino, but I actually can't make it tomorrow. Something came up."

Really?! Now because of their argument Marinette was bailing on Nino's competition.

"It's fine, maybe if I make it past the first round then you can come see me at the second round."

"For sure, see you guys Monday," Marinette turned and left, Alya shrugging at Adrien as she followed Marinette out.

"Well, I'll see you later dude. I'm gonna go practice my mad dj skills," Adrien absent mindedly gave Nino a fistbump as he left, Adrien retreating to the bathroom to change for fencing.

Did Marinette really hate him that much to bail on Nino?

* * *

"Girl, wait up," Alya finally managed to stop Marinette on the front steps of the school. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You blowing off Nino's competition because Adrien was going to be there."

"I did not blow Nino's thing off because of Adrien. I actually have some Ladybug stuff to do."

"And you didn't think to tell either of them?"

"Because Nino was going to be at the competition and Adrien was going to be there to support him. I can handle on my own."

"I know, you've made that abundantly clear today."

"What do you mean?"

Alya sighed, leaning against the guard along the steps to their school.

"Marinette, when you like Adrien, how would you describe him to me?"

"The sweetest, and kindest ray of sunshine blessed upon this earth," answered Marinette, the opinion now slightly darkened to a kind boy who didn't know when to give a girl space for her wounded heart to heal.

"And he still is. He's trying to be nice by offering to help and you blow him off."

"Snooping is not something rays of sunshine do."

"Technically they do, they shine wherever they can to a certain degree."

"Your point?"

"While I do not agree Adrien should have been snooping like that, he was only doing so because he wants to be better friends with you."

Marinette squirmed uncomfortable where she stood, knowing Alya was right.

"Just take that into consideration and talk to him."

"You aren't doing this just so your ship can sail?"

"I'm doing this because you're both my friends. Talk it out with him."

Marinette sighed, "Fine, when I see him next then."

"Thanks, I gotta go, I promised Nino a plugin on my blog tonight." Alya dashed off, leaving Marinette to walk home alone.

* * *

"Marinette!" Alix waved over to Marinette, as she and her older brother stood by the entrance of the museum. Marinette, adorned in her Ladybug attire, waved as she approached.

"Sorry, should I have called you Ladybug," apologized Alix as Jalil led them inside the museum.

"It's fine. Without the mask, it's whatever you prefer," answered Marinette, "Jalil, can you tell me more about what happened when you last saw your father?"

"Sure, he was on the phone when I came to say good bye. He told me he would only be there for a couple more hours and told me to let mom know not to hold dinner up for him. He then went back to his conversation on the phone, and I left."

"Do you know who he was calling?"

"No idea, he didn't mention any names and I couldn't hear any voice from where I stood."

Jalil opened the door to his father's office, everything a mess and in need of organization.

"Father likes to work in messy areas like this, says it helps him find things," answered Alix as Marinette maneuvered over to the desk. Some of the papers on the desk had been dropped to the floor, almost as if in a rush. Marinette checked the business phone's call log.

"That was the call he made when I left," Jalil pointed at the second dialed number on the screen.

"So he made one more call afterwards," Marinette looked above to see fifteen minutes after the call Jalil heard, Mr. Kubel had made another call.

"That's Mayor Bourgeois' number," Marinette pointed out.

"How do you know," asked Alix?

"I've seen enough of Chloe calling her "daddykins" to recognize that number," answered Marinette, Alix chuckling at her impersonation of the narcissistic blond.

Marinette looked around the room to notice four cameras in the four corners of the room.

"Did you check the video cameras?"

"The police did, but they wouldn't tell us anything." Marinette frowned.

"Let's talk to security then."

Jalil led them over to the security office.

"Ladybug?! What are you doing here?" asked the guard who was watching the security cameras.

"I came to check the footage of Mr. Kubel's office from two nights ago.

"The police have already looked over it and couldn't find anything."

"It wouldn't hurt to have another pair of eyes look over the video," Marinette stepped behind the desk and started searching through the computer, Alix and Jalil coming up beside her, squeezing the security guard out so he could barely watch the video as well.

"There, that's when I left his office," point Jalil.

Marinette clicked on the video, pressing play.

Jalil and his father exchanged a few words, then Jalil left. Mr. Kubel hung up the phone a few minutes later and resumed work, only to stop short and make another phone call. The call continued for a quite a while, Marinette having to move to another video to keep watching.

The phone call ended. Mr. Kubel looked around his desk before working on the piece he had previously started. He was part way done when in a flash of grey, he was gone.

"What the?" All four in the room exclaimed. Marinette reran the video, watching frame by frame as three blurs moved into the room and abducted Mr. Kubel.

* * *

"Our next contestant is a high school student and loves making his own mixtapes in his spare time. Please welcome, Nino Lahiffe!"

Adrien watched as Nino shuffled onto the stage looking a bit nervous. Nino looked to Adrien who gave him a thumbs up and a wink, Nino then stood straight with confidence as the announcer, Alec walked over to him.

"So, the challenge the viewers have chosen for you is... To get the mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance! Thank you for going to play with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?"

Behind Nino appeared the Mayor on a giant screen while stage hands brought out a dj's turntable for Nino to use.

"Zero. I despise dancing. The last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was in kindergarten."

"Well Nino, we wish you the best of luck," Alec walked over to the side stage while Nino took his place behind the turntable.

"Nino! Begin! Your! Challenge!"

Nino began to play, Mr. Bourgeois looking on in amusement. Adrien studied the mayor as Nino played. It started very gradually but the mayor's head began to bob.

If Alec considered head bobbing as dancing, Nino had this one in the bag.

Just then, something blasted its way through the door that was off camera in Mr. Bourgeois office. The mayor stood and began to back up.

"Mr. Bourgeois… we have come for you," robotic female voices came over the microphone in the mayor's office.

"Who... who are you?"

Three female robots surrounded the mayor in a flash.

"I am Bebe."

"I am Bebe."

"I am Bebe."

In another flash, the three robots and the mayor were gone from the screen.

"Well folks, considering before the Mayor's sudden departure he was bobbing his head, Nino has conquered the Challenge. We'll be right back after this break."

People part of the studio gradually began escorting people out of the room, Nino and Adrien taking a side exit.

Nino had already begun calling Marinette.

"Hey Nino, what's up?"

"The Mayor's been kidnapped!"

"So I saw."

"Wait, you saw the show," asked Adrien?

"I was watching it on my phone. I'll meet you guys at Mr. Bourgeois' office," and with that, Marinette hung up.

* * *

As she had said over the phone, Marinette was already at the Mayor's office talking to the police when Nino and Chat Noir arrived.

"Excuse me, but no kids allowed."

"Officer, they're with me," Marinette answered. The police officer let them pass, Chat surprised to see Marinette in her full Ladybug attire when he was only able to put on his mask on their quick run over.

"As I was saying Officer Raincomprix, I believe the disappearance of Mayor Bourgeois is correlated to Mr. Kubel's disappearance as well."

What?! Chat and Nino's eyes both went wide at this statement.

"And your grounds for suspicion?"

"Mayor Bourgeois was the last person Mr. Kubel called before he disappeared. And I'm sure the security camera in this room will show similar blurs like Mr. Kubel's security footage when he was kidnapped."

Double What?! Since when did Marinette know about all this?"

"Thanks for the help Ladybug. We'll be sure to take a look at the video footage from this office and the museum," Officer Raincomprix closed his notepad and proceed over to the mayor's desk.

"Since when did you know about Mr. Kubel's disappearance," whispered Chat as he followed Marinette over to the bookcase to watch the police work.

"Yesterday. Alix asked me to investigate."

"You could have told us ya know."

"Nino had the competion and I didn't want to distract him until after the show.I did think your beat was pretty awesome when I got to listen to it Nino," Marinette looked over to Nino, who nodded in affirmation but remained silent.

"What about me then? Your partner?"

"You were there to support Nino."

"So you just thought you could ditch Nino and leave me out of the loop?"

"I would have filled you both in once the competition was done."

"You sure? Because lately you seem to think you can handle everything on your own."

"Stop blowing this out of proportion. If I thought I needed help, I would have called you."

"Sure you would," Chat grumbled. Marinette sighed, and walked over to Officer Raincomprix.

"I'm going to head out. Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do Ladybug."

Marinette left the office with Nino following her. Chat was about to leave the office too when he noticed picture frame on one of the bookshelves.

On the picture he could see Mr. Bourgeois, Mr. Kubel, and his father all in university graduation gowns.

Mr. Kubel had gone missing, and now Mr. Bourgeois.

Gabriel Agreste could be the next target if Chat's theory was correct. Chat proceeded out of the office, intent on calling Ladybug when he stopped short.

If Ladybug could handle cases alone, so could Chat Noir.

* * *

"Marinette, hold up," Marinette stopped on the steps of the Place du Trocadero. Nino only ever called her by her actual name if they were in school or if it was a serious discussion.

"What's going on with you two? Two days ago you both were excited to come to the competition and friends, and now you act more like you can't stand each other."

"Because you told him about Camp Epon."

"Camp Epon? I was involved too so I can tell my best friend what I want."

"Yes, but still…" Marinette slumped onto the steps, "I didn't want him to know."

Nino sat beside her.

"You know Adrien best right," Marinette asked looking over at Nino.

"More or less."

"Adrien jumps into being friends. The moment you say you're friends, he want to be best friends."

"I won't disagree there."

"Me, it's taking a while to warm up to everything. I...I just don't want to leave false expectations for him. I can do things on my own, as Marinette or Ladybug. Ladybug and Marinette have personal things they don't want to talk about. I'm still getting use to being friends."

"But you were fine with being friends with Chat?"

"Chat… it felt different with Chat than with Adrien. It's not like how Adrien knew I was both Marinette and Ladybug and got use to all of me. I'm still getting use to all of him."

"Did you think maybe he may have had the same problem before when there was a difference between Ladybug and Marinette to people? He just got to sort things out earlier than you."

Marinette sighed.

"Chat or Adrien, he's still your partner. He'll make mistakes. Just be the nice you when you tell him what he did wrong."

Marinette giggled, "Fine." She stood up, Nino following in suit.

"I'm surprised you figured all that out. I thought you couldn't understand women."

"Alya's helping me learn. I still need a lot of practice according to her."

Nino's phone began to ring, the caller ID identifying it as Adrien.

"What's up bro?"

"Is Marinette with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Nino and Marinette could hear Adrien heavily breathing on the other line.

"My father's been kidnapped."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Sancoeur," commented Marinette as she rode in the back of the vehicle with Chat Noir, now dressed in his Chat Noir attire, while Gabriel Agreste's assistant drove.

"Mr. Agreste insisted on some form of tracking device in case of an event like this," Nathalie gestured to her phone revealing the tracking information, "It was Adrien who insisted you and your partner be the ones to help find him."

Marinette looked over to Chat who stared nonchalantly out the window.

"Where is Adrien, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He's at home for his own safety."

Marinette nodded, intentionally not looking at Chat in case his father's assistant got suspicious. How he had managed to pull that one off was a mystery to Marinette. She didn't even bother trying to hide her heroism from her parents to prevent a dilemma where Marinette needed to be in two places at once.

Nathalie brought the car to a stop at a hotel, a banner outside reading "Welcome Phi Kappa Psi."

"Why would the robots take Mr. Agreste here of all places?" asked Marinette as she got out of the car.

"It could be possible who ever created the robots may have been a classmate of Mr. Agreste, Mr. Kubel, and Mr. Bourgeois. I saw a picture of them at their college graduation in Mr. Bourgeois office," answered Chat.

Nathalie walked over to the parking valet, offering the keys to the vehicle.

"Park it close. We shouldn't be long."

"Keep your keys Ms. Sancoeur, this guy's been hit with knockout gas," commented Marinette as she and Chat approached the valet inside the booth, to find his slumped over the desk.

"I shall be in the car if you two need anything," Nathalie proceeded back to the car while Chat and Marinette went inside the building.

The opened the doors to find everyone inside asleep.

"This is bad," Marinette proceeded further into the lobby, Chat following behind her.

"I'll say. They'd better get this ironed out before father's college reunion tomorrow."

Marinette and Chat opened the doors to a conference room, finding inside Mr. Agreste, Mr. Kubel, Mr. Bourgeois, and some man with his back turned to them.

"Scorned by my so-called friends. But I vowed to prove my genius to all of you and when I got the reunion invite…" the man waved the college reunion invite in the air.

"Since you dropped out Simon, you are not entitled to that," answered Mr. Agreste.

"Indeed! Exactly why I planned my own little reunion!"

The man turned to the door of the conference room, revealing himself to be Hawkmoth.

"HAWKMOTH!" exclaimed Chat and Marinette.  
"LADYBUG!" exclaimed Hawkmoth.

"LADYBUG!" Mr. Kubel and Mr. Bourgeois cried in happiness.

"What are you doing here? This was an exclusive event," whined Hawkmoth stormed over to Marinette and Chat.

"I have my sources," answered Marinette.

"Well, the party's just getting started." Hawkmoth proceed to walk behind them his back towards the door of the conference room while Marinette and Chat stood between him and his prisoners. Bebes, return to me at once!"

In a flash, the robotic women were by Hawkmoth's side in a flash.

"Ha ha! Who's the genius now? These robots are perfect! And their sole purpose is to obey me!"

"Question," asked on of the Bebes, "If we are perfect, why do we obey one who is not perfect? Conclusion?"

"Drakken is unfit to command," answered all three of the Bebes, their eyes glowing a more vibrant red than before.

Hawkmoth gasped in horror.

"It's college all over again. That man cannot build a robot," commented Mr. Kubel.

"He should have stuck with magic," added Mr. Bourgeois.

Hawkmoth began to back up in fear as the robots marched towards them.

"This is just too weird," Marinette jumped over Hawkmoth and on the shoulders of two of the Bebes.

She brought their heads together in a sizzle of electricity. Once she was certain they were going to stay that way for a while, she jumped off, only to land into the arms of the third Bebe. Bebe threw Marinette across the room.

"Ladybug!" Chat called out from where he was, trying to release the electric cage holding his father and two other men captive.

The Bebe picked up a table full of trophies, tossing them towards Marinette, who did backhandspring away to the stage. The two Bebes with their heads still electronically connected separated and the three robot females ran after Marinette at lightning speed. Marinette dodged, grabbing a mic stand to fight back. She attempted to attack one of the Bebes, only the have the stand knocked in half when parried by a Bebe's arm. The Bebe swung her other arm in retaliation, breaking in half the remaining part of the mic stand. Marinette dodged as the Bebe attempted to attack her again, only to run into another Bebe. Marinette slid under only to be almost punched in the ground by the third Bebe. She managed to escape from the stage to the ground floor of the conference room. The Bebes quickly jumped after her, forcing Marinette to try and dodge all three of them attacking her.

* * *

"Dude, you're a scientist, can't you do something," whined Chat as he approached Hawkmoth, unable to disconnect the electronic cage.

Despite Ladybug being able to handle herself in most cases, this was one that was turning south fast.

"Let the ladies work this out amongst themselves," answered Hawkmoth grin a devilish grin. Either outcome worked in Hawkmoth's favor as far as Chat could tell.

"Nino," Chat called on his watch. Nino's face immediately appeared on screen.

"I need a sonic disturbance. Make it loud. Make it ultra-high frequency."

"Something that can jam a wireless network signal?"

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, a high pitched sound emitted from Chat's watching, drawing the Bebe's attention away from Marinette.

"Analysis... subject... Chat Noir's attack strategy. Threat... substantial. Destroy electronic device."

The Bebe's dropped Marinette, rushing over to Chat. Chat ran to the other side of the room, taking of his watch as he did.

"Mr. Agreste!" Chat called out, "Catch!" Chat threw the watch, Mr. Agreste reaching out to catch it. But one of the Bebe's caught the watch before him, the additional Bebe's forcing the first into the electronic cage, destroying the watch, and frying some of the Bebe's circuits.

But the signal kept going. Everyone turned to find Marinette holding up her own watching with the frequency signal still blaring.

"Hive mind command con-con-connection lo-lo-lost." The Bebes alternated speaking as sparks came out of their limb connections.

Marinette smirked as she charged again at the Bebes, easily able to detach some of their limbs and a head. With a final kick, the Bebes collided into each other, exploding in a pile of robotic parts.

"Way to go Ladybug!" Cheered Mr. Bourgeois, still plugging his ears from the frequency. Marinette turned it off as she joined Chat Noir over by the captured men.

"Thank Chat Noir, it was his idea," Marinette gestured over to Chat, who slightly blushed. Maybe things weren't over for their partnership.

"Yes, thank you Chat Noir," responded Mr. Agreste, the two other men nodding in agreement.

Just then, they heard a slight crash. They all turned to see Hawkmoth attempting to escape.

"Allow me," asked Chat, Marinette gesturing for him to go ahead. Chat rushed over in front of Hawkmoth, locking his escape.

"What about your college reunion, Simon?"

"I'll come to the next one... when I'm even more successful! Ha ha ha ha!" Immediately straps came around his shoulder and mid-section, twin jets extending from the straps. With a push of a button Hawkmoth blasted out of the hotel.

"Darn it, wish we had one of those," grumbled Chat, not noticing Marinette's smirk.

* * *

Chat quickly extended his baton, climbing into his room via window. Marinette was buying him time by taking everyone to their families in the order they were kidnapped, leaving Mr. Agreste until last.

He speedily changed out of his uniform and mask, throwing on the clothes he had worn earlier. He sat at his desk, luckily thinking before to leave his book and homework open. Not a moment to soon as the door to his room opened. Adrien spun in his chair to see his father.

"Father, you're ok." Adrien stood up as his father approached.

Adrien was sure he could see a glimpse of happiness he hadn't seen in a long time as Gabriel Agreste leaned down to hug his son.

"I'm glad you're safe," Adrien whispered as he tightened the hug. Gabriel let go and smiled at his son.

"As am I."

"Father, what exactly happened? Why were you kidnapped," Adrien asked, doubting he would receive an answer. Just like Camp Epon, it wasn't entirely his business to know.

Gabriel checked his watch then put a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"I guess I can spare a few more moments to tell you."  
Gabriel led Adrien over to the sofa and sat beside his son. Adrien hadn't had a conversation with his father like this in years.

"Back in college, Mr. Kubel, Mayor Bourgeois, and I were in a fraternity together. Another fraternity brother and friend of our was Simon Grimault, a scientist who also was a magician as a hobby. Being the only four in the fraternity without dates for a Greek Life Mixer, Simon agreed to get us dates. Instead, he ended up making us robotic dates. Bebe is what he called them, before they fell apart. We laughed and he vowed revenge. Simon later dropped out and we never saw him again. I don't think he ever forgave us, and in some small way, maybe we never forgave ourselves."

"Did mom know?"

"Not for a while, considering I met her at the Mixer. She had just joined a sorority along with Mrs. Bourgeois."

Adrien chuckled, imagine a younger version of his father and mother at college party along with the mayor and his wife. That chuckle then turned into a frown.

"Was mother upset that you didn't tell her?"

"Your mother understood that while we dating, and even after we married that we would learn more about each other as we grew closer as a couple and grew as persons. And with every new thing we learned about each other, good or bad, it made life more interesting to see where we had come from and where we were going."

Gabriel looked down at Adrien and smiled.

"I know with work I have been busier lately," Gabriel stood up, getting ready to head back to work, "But if there is ever something you want to talk about with me, my office is open."

"Thanks father." Gabriel Agreste left the boy's room, leaving Adrien the ponder over some choices he needed to make.

* * *

Marinette sat on the school steps of the school at 7:30 am for two reasons. One so she wouldn't be late. Two, Adrien arrived at school between 7:30-7:45 according to the schedule she had just taken down from her room, throwing it into the trash before leaving to school.

Despite working together fine on Saturday with the Bebe thing, they needed to talk.

Adrien's car pulled up to school, Adrien stepping out of the car in the blue scarf he still thought was from his father.

"Adrien!" Marinette called out, hoping she didn't sound too harsh. Adrien looked surprised, but walked over to her.

"Hey, you're here early."

Marinette nodded, not trusting herself to not jump into what she had to say.

They stood awkwardly on the steps, obliviously to Nino and Alya who passed them by and entered the school building.

"Adrien." "Marinette." They both said at the same time.

"You go first." They both said again.

Uncertain who was actually going first, "I'm sorry."

"What?" "What?"

"You're sorry?" "You're sorry?"

They were about to say something again when Marinette snapped her mouth shut, biting her bottom lip. Adrien took that as a sign to proceed.

"I'm sorry, for prying into Camp Epon. I should have respected your privacy and trusted you would tell me when you were ready."

"No, no, it's fine. I should have told you. I just, really don't like talking about that."

"So Nino told me. I'll try to be more patient from now on."

"Thanks, as Nino and Alya can tell you, you're going to need a lot of it when dealing with me."

"Anything for a friend."

Marinette smiled at the affirmation they were friends again.

"And I'm sorry too, for not being a better friend, and pushing you away when you were only trying to help."

"It's fine, I get it, you're Ladybug and you can do anything."

"Not without Chat Noir." Adrien froze at Marinette's statement.

"Or Adrien. I'm still getting use to you both being the same, but you are still my friend either way. I just have to get use to puns without the mask."

"You know you find them a-mew-sing."

Marinette groaned.

"Still friends then?" Adrien asked for affirmation.

"Still friends, with a lot of learning to do," affirmed Marinette. Adrien came around to her side, escorting her into class.

"By the way, the whole frequency thing you did to corrupt the Bebes was really cool. How'd you figure that out?"  
"It was in our physics homework, didn't you read the chapter?"

"I may or may not have slightly glossed over that chapter and found the answers on the internet," Marinette answered sheepishly as they headed up the stairs.

"Physics is my favorite subject. I could tutor you, you know, if you want," offered Adrien, who looked as if he was trying not to get his hopes up too high.

"I would like that. Let me know when you are free and we could go to my place. Or your place. Or the library. Whatever works for you," answered Marinette, hoping she wasn't sounding to desperate to make amends.

"I'll let you know," Adrien smiled as he opened the door for her. Marinette entered the class ahead of Adrien, frowning suspiciously as Nino sat in her seat, leaving the front row open.

"Marinette, you don't mind if Nino sits next to me today do you? He promised to give me all the deets on The Challenge," asked Alya all too innocently.

Marinette was about ready to pick up Nino and put him back in his seat when she felt Adrien's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Marinette, wouldn't want to interrupt the couple wanting some alone time," said Adrien with a smile. Marinette nodded and proceed to sit down in Nino's seat while Adrien sat in his own, Alya and Nino left speechless and fifty shades redder.


	12. Silence is Golden, Duct Tape is Silver

Earlier that Week

"Hey Nathalie, is father home?" Asked Adrien as he opened the door to her office, recently home from a modeling shoot that went well into the evening.

"I'm afraid your father had several business meetings today and won't be back until late."

"Ok, could you give him this," Adrien handed over a piece of paper with the school's letterhead on the top of the page.

"Since we just had midterms, our school is organizing a Career Day for parents to come in and talk about their careers. I was hoping father would be able to come."

Recently their relationship had been improving, and Adrien was hoping his father would be able to participate in the school activity, along with meet Marinette, who had told Adrien that she planned on working in fashion if being a diplomat or private spy didn't go through as career choices. Plus a fashion designer made an excellent cover as a spy.

Nathalie nodded, placing the paper onto the nearby scanner.

"I'll email this to your father so he can look it over."

"Thanks." Adrien turned to leave.

"You know your father is very busy this time of year with the award shows coming up. He has several appointments this week and may need to go to Los Angeles."

Adrien nodded solemnly, leaving the office.

* * *

Presently

"So your father pretty much said no," asked Marinette as she sat behind the pilot of a military plane, Chat Noir sitting behind her.

Despite it being a weekday, they had received a hit on the Ladyblog for a missing world renowned Parisian scientist, Dr. Morrill. Evidence pointed to Hawkmoth being behind the kidnapping.

"He said he wouldn't be able to be there in person due to an emergency meeting in Los Angeles for several clients going to the Oscars, Grammys, and any other award show next month," answered Chat as he tied on his ice skates, Marinette long since having hers on.

"Right, it's award season," Marinette mentally noted, "Hopefully no kidnapped celebrities then."

"Yeah, that would be about as awkward as when Hawkmoth kidnapped my dad."

Marinette nodded absent-mindedly taking in the view from the plane, searching for any signs of Hawkmoth's lair.

"But he did say he would try to watch my fencing match tomorrow night either online or in person depending on meetings," added Chat.

"At least he's going to try. That's better than before."

"True, so no real complaints."

"Nino, are you sure we are in the right area?" Marinette looked at her watch to find a half awake Nino. He was corresponding with them via laptop from his bed, ready to sleep once Marinette, Chat, and Dr. Morrill were in the clear.

"Satellite imaging shows Hawkmoth took Dr. Morrill to an ice fortress located in this area."  
"Has he done the underwater layer yet?" commented Chat as he leaned over to look at Marinette's watch. "See, if it was me, I would have gone with underwater before ice."

"I don't think he has, maybe, there was one with water but I don't remember if it was floating or under," responded Marinette, searching her brain for an underwater lair. There had been too many battles with Hawkmoth to remember all the different lairs. How he managed to make them so fast between evil schemes never ceased to amaze her.

Chat nodded, satisfied with the response. Not like he could remember either despite being the most devoted fan of the Ladyblog for years. And not like Marinette needed to know that either.

"Ready to eject?"

"Ready when you are, My Lady."

"Good."

With a turn of a lever, both seats ejected into the air, parachutes deploying as they began to descend.

Marinette looked over at Chat Noir who held onto the seat for dear life, but eyes looked like he was enjoying the flight.

They directed their parachutes on top of the ice fortress, Chat landing more neatly compared to his first parachute drop. They found an ice made rain grate, where below stood Hawkmoth, Volpina, and Dr. Morrill who sat on a chair made of ice. Marinette and Chat pulled out the grating, still undetected by the trio below as Hawkmoth continued to ramble.

"Fine, forget the ice! You leave me no choice but to use this!" Hawkmoth pulled a ray gun looking item out of his labcoat.

Marinette quickly chucked a snowball at the back of Hawkmoth's head. Hawkmoth turned around searching for the source of snowball.

"Chillin' new lair, Drakken," commented Chat, fairly proud of his pun. Marinette only groaned.

"We'll build a frozen fortress. She'll never find us there," taunted Volpina to her employer.

Hawkmoth looked like he was about to retort, but Marinette cut him off, pushing both their heads into the snow as she jumped from the hole to Dr. Morrill, splitting the ice block in half with her ice skates. She swung a wide turn and jumped on the ice block, cutting the binding that held Dr. Morrill to the ice.

Chat quickly skated up beside the Doctor.

"Don't worry, we're the good guys, here to save you, yadda, yadda," commented Chat as he led her away to safety.

"I'm going to whip you in Technical Merit and Artistic Impression," Volpina pressed a button on her belt, skate blades appearing under her boots. Marinette prepared herself in a fighting stance.

"Bring it."

Volpina lept onto the ice below, her hands glowing bright orange as she attempted to strike Marinette. Marinette jumped over the remaining block of ice Dr. Morrill had been attached to to gain some ground, but Volpina easily slashed through the ice, the ice knocking Marinette to the side.

Marinette barely managed to get up before Volpina would have stabbed her with her skate blade. She skated up an ice wall, using the momentum to launch a counter attack on Volpina, which Volpina dodged. Volpina went after Marinette, trying to hit her with her glowing hands when a bright yellow light began to surround Marinette and Chat Noir, the light refracted off of an over hanging icicle, originating from Hawkmoth's ray gun.

The girls continued fighting, only Chat feeling something was off.

"Come on Dr. Morrill, let's get you out of here and I-" Chat cut himself off before he was about to reveal he was Adrien Agreste. He put a hand over his mouth and proceeded to lead Dr. Morrill out.

Marinette tossed Volpina into Hawkmoth, both collapsing on the ice in a pile.

She began to skate around them, creating a circle on the ice.

"What's she doing? Trying to make us dizzy?" scoffed Volpina.

"No, worse," moaned Hawkmoth, realizing their fate as the ice they had been on immediately capsized, sending the evil duo into the freezing cold water.

Marinette ran after Chat and Dr. Morrill, finding them outside while a helicopter waited over head. She launched her yoyo, pulling Chat and Dr. Morrill up to safety.

* * *

Adrien was in a panic. While thankful he had not seen his father all night or morning since he returned home, spared him from screaming to the world he was Chat Noir. So the first thing he did after breakfast, Adrien dashed up to his room to "pack his school supplies" and call Nino.

"Nino! I'm Chat Noir. And I need help." Adrien collapsed in his desk chair, he couldn't even talk for one minute without revealing his secret.

"Bro, I've been telling you you need help for years."

"No, not that. I just have this weird feeling like I want to blurt to everyone I'm Chat Noir or vice versa. I couldn't say a word at breakfast thinking I might spill to Nathalie."

"Alright bro, take a deep breath."

Adrien did so, and let it out, feeling a little better.

"Let me scan for weirdness, hold your watch facing you."

Adrien stood up and took off the watch, holding it out as Nino instructed.

"Well?"

"Way weird. It looks like all of your brain inhibitors are shut down."

"Meaning?" Chat sat down on the bed as he put back on his watch.

"You can't lie. Now let's look back at the last 24 hours, see where things went wrong."

Adrien sat on his bed, trying to recall what happened yesterday.

"Got up, had a modeling gig in the morning, went to school, fencing practice, went with Ladybug to stop Hawkmoth and Volpina, escorted Dr. Morrill from the fight, Hawkmoth zapped me with some funky ray thing."

"Whoa, whoa! What kind of ray?"

"Don't know. It was yellow, I think."

"A truth ray?"

"That would make sense if Hawkmoth was trying to get Dr. Morrill to spill scientific secrets."

"I'll try doing some more research. See if this thing has a time limit."

"I hope so," Adrien flopped onto his bed from his previous sitting position, "We have Career Day, and I have a fencing match tonight."

"I'll talk to LB, maybe we can come up with something."

"But what if Marinette was hit too? She could tell the world, I'm Chat Noir."

"Well since it isn't her secret, she may not be as eager to blurt it out like you. But Alya and I could come up with some precautions. Not as extreme as yours, but just in case."

"Thanks bro. See you soon."

Nino hung up, allowing Adrien to leave for school.

"Bye Plagg, I'll see you later tonight."

Adrien could hear a faint meow but couldn't see the source. He had been a little neglectful of his pet lately. Maybe he should get Plagg a girlfriend so he wouldn't be so lonely.

"Plagg, claws out," again no sign of the cat. Adrien shrugged and left.

* * *

Marinette woke up to her alarm blaring at 7:30 am, really not wanting to go to school until she remembered it was Career tumbled out her bed and into her clothes, groaning as she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning sweetie, your father should be ready to go soon. Are you feeling alright?" Sabine looked over at Marinette, who looked more like a zombie snowman than a growing high school girl.

"I had a mission last night rescuing Dr. Morrill from Hawkmoth. The guy really needs to pick another hobby until he can actually invent something worthwhile."

Sabine looked at her daughter, as she handed Marinette a cup of coffee. While she could agree with what Marinette had said, Marinette would never be so rude about it.

"Thanks mom," Marinette took a sip feeling a little better.

"Already to go, you ready Marinette," Tom entered their flat carrying a covered tray of croissants.

"I only woke up five minutes ago Papa, give me a chance to wake up," Marinette whined.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette jumped in her seat at her papa's harsh voice, finally taking stock of what she said and waking up from her sleep stupor..

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Her parent's gazes softened.

"It's fine, just be careful. And try not to take anymore missions on school nights."

"I couldn't help it Papa, Hawkmoth had kidnapped Dr. Morrill, who is an important scientist according to Nino, and Hawkmoth was about to shoot her with some ray gun."

Marinette heard her phone ringing, opening it up to see Nino was calling her.

"Awake yet sleepyhead?"

"Morning Nino, ready for Career Day … and you are taking way too long to fix the jet packs."

Everyone looked at Marinette, appalled by her comment.

"Sorry, I think something's off with me this morning."

"Thought so, Adrien and I figured you both may have been hit with Hawkmoth's truth ray."

"Truth ray?"

"Yellow glow? Ring a bell?"

"A little."

"Try telling a lie then."

"My hair is pin-blue. My name is L-Marinette. The sky is blue. Pro-wrestling is... fake!"

"Yep, definitely a truth ray."

"Anyway to fix it," asked Tom as he edged closer to Marinette. Marinette turned the phone on speaker for her family to hear.

"Still looking into it Mr. Dupain, but we need a solution for Adrien since he wants to tell everyone he's Chat Noir."

"That's not good,"responded Tom.

"What about me?" asked Marinette.

"Just don't talk too much. Have your dad do the talking, and since Mr. Agreste won't be there, you won't really be asking questions. And if you do, write a note to Alya and she can ask for you."

"Sounds like a plan," said Tom with a smile of approval.

"What about Adrien?" asked Sabine, coming closer to the phone

"I've got an idea," Marinette could tell Nino was wearing the smuggest of grins with that statement.

* * *

Adrien had never been more thankful that his bodyguard didn't like conversation. Adrien found Nino on the front steps of their school, hiding something behind his back.

"Walk with me bro, and don't say a word," Nino wrapped one of his arms around Adrien's shoulder. Nino lead him into school, Adrien waving at those who waved at him first. He saw Marinette and her papa waiting to get his visitor badge along with Alya and her mother. But Nino kept walking them all the way to the boy's bathroom.

"Alright, after doing my research, your "issue" should wear off in 24 hours. Which means you should be fine for fencing but Career Day will be an issue."

Adrien nodded, noticing the boys and men leaving and entering the bathrooms, occasionally glancing at them.

"Which is why you'll be wearing this," Nino took his hands from behind his back to present Adrien duct tape.

Adrien's eyes went wide, but bit his tongue to not say anything.

"Mrs. Cheng and Marinette thought of this, sort of. I came up with the duct tape, they came up with the excuse." Nino began unrolling the tape and ripped off a piece.

"Since you have a fencing match, you are going to stay silent all day to preserve your concentration for the match. Apparently this was an ancient study that helps people focus before a complex task. Being silent that is, duct tape is just to reinforce it in case anyone wants to bother you."

Nino stuck the duct tape on Adrien's mouth, then stepped back, allowing Adrien to smooth out the tape.

"Marinette brought her pink duct tape if you want to switch for that. I thought you'd want a manlier color, you can get pink later if you want. But I'll be your main spokesperson, with Alya and Marinette as back ups."

Adrien nodded, turning to look at himself in the mirror, noticing other people in the bathroom staring at him with weird looks before leaving.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Nino.

"I look like I'm crazy."

"Bro, you are crazy. This is just completing the look."

Adrien deadpanned. He wasn't sure if this plan would work, but it was their best bet right now.

"Mr. Dupain will also be there for control in case things get too out of hand. But keep the tape with you and reapply when necessary."

Adrien took the tap to put it in his bag, only to find Plagg inside. Adrien's eyes went wide as he showed Nino the stowaway.

"Well, I don't think bringing your pet to Career Day qualifies to replace your father."

Adrien stuffed the tape next to Plagg and closed the bag.

"Let's just hope Career Day isn't too crazy," Nino wrapped an arm around his bro and led him to class.

* * *

"My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might-" Marinette stood proudly beside her papa, holding a tray of croissants as her papa spoke to her class and their relatives.

So far her truth telling issue hadn't been too much of a problem. She had managed to be polite to Mrs. Cesaire and Alya up until Marinette pointed out Alya was always on her phone and would hurt her eyes even more so.

Luckily, Nino had already told Alya about Marinette and Adrien's truth crisis, but Mrs. Cesaire actually agreed with Marinette.

She kept her mouth shut when checking her papa in, and even in the classroom when Nino and Adrien came in, Adrien's mouth covered by duct tape. She almost was going to blurt out how ridiculous he looked, but gave him a thumbs up instead, Adrien responding in kind. Ms. Bustier even seemed very understanding of Adrien going silent for a day to concentrate, a big relief to Adrien and Marinette.

So now here Marinette was, smiling at her class while her papa was speaking. Nino was recording while his father stood close by, also recording on a professional camera. No wonder where Nino got his love of film.

Adrien looked the most interested, writing down potential questions he could ask Tom after the truth serum wore off. For the jobs Adrien had been interested in, he been writing a list of questions for Nino and Alya to ask at the end of the day's Q&A session.

"Marinette will now come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning," finished Tom as he gestured to Marinette, who shifted the tray to one hand to grab the tongs with the other, and began to walk up the aisle to pass out the croissants.

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand ParisMrs. Cesaire." Alya and Mrs. Cesarie exchanged places with Mr. Dupain as Marinette headed over to Nino and Adrien's desk.

She placed one in front of Nino before whispering to Adrien, "I'll give you some after your match tonight."

Adrien smiled behind the duct tape, nodding his head vigorously before resealing the duct tape to his face.. Marinette turned to the opposite side of the aisle where Chloe was showing off a bracelet to Sabrina.

It's beautiful," Sabrina moved to touch only to have her hand slapped by Chloe.

Look, don't touch!"

Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!" Ordered her father, who stood at the end of her desk next to Officer Raincomprix, Sabrina's father. Chloe huffed in annoyance before putting the bracelet away as Marinette gave Sabrina a croissant.

"I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!"

"Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!" Marinette proceeded up the aisle, proud of her little moment. Maybe telling the truth for a day wasn't so bad as it initially started.

"Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch," offered Mrs. Cesaire, several members of the audience applauding with one distinct chuckle Marinette recognized to be Officer Raincomprix.

After Marinette finished passing out the croissants, she proceeded back down the stairs.

She felts something abnormal under her foot that slid out from underneath, causing her to fall on her rear, the remaining croissants flying.

Adrien was by her side in a minute, helping her pick up the croissants.

"Thanks," she whispered as she returned to her seat with the spoiled croissants. Adrien nodded, returning to his own seat.

"Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something," scoffed Chloe. Marinette scowled. She saved the world on a regular basis and did not need Chloe attitude today. But she sat in her seat, refusing to give the annoying blond any satisfaction.

"Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger!" The people in the room applauded as Officer Roger and Sabrina proceeded to the front.

"I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty."

"My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago," Chloe looked up from her purse on the floor to Marinette, "You! You stole it!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" Marinette sat up in her seat, puzzled by the accusation. Yes she had seen the bracelet, but she wasn't petty enough to steal it. Anti-bug was a different story but none of the adults here looked close. Minus Chloe. But she wasn't tall enough to be the villain.

"You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet!" Chloe turned to Officer Roger who looked about as speechless as every other person in the classroom. "You're a policeman! Arrest her!"  
"My daughter is not a thief!" Tom came up beside Marinette.

"Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof! Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet," offered Officer Roger.

"You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!"

The Mayor panicked for a brief moment at his daughter's outburst before taking command, "Roger, I demand you search this girl!"

"Ha!" Chloe taunted.

"Please, everybody!" Ms. Bustier attempted to calm everyone but it was no use.

"Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!" The Mayor towered over Officer Roger as the officer attempted to rectify the situation.

But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go-"

"All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!"

"Mr. Mayor!" Marinette shouted, unable to keep quiet at all the commotion. Officer Roger had been a big help to her in the past with other cases. Maybe he truth serum dilemma could be useful.

"I think its a hasty decision to fire Officer Roger like that. He headed the task force when searching for your disappearance when kidnapped by Hawkmoth."

The Mayor looked at Officer Roger before looking back to Marinette.

"It may not be as quick as Chloe would like, but we should listen to Officer Roger."

Chloe harrumphed in the corner, obviously not pleased with the situation.

"Why? So you can better hide my bracelet?"  
"I didn't steal your bracelet Chloe."

"Then where is it?"

"It probably just rolled out of your bag or something."

"If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too," Alya whispered to Nino. Marinette turned to see Nino and his father still had out their phone/camera.

"Hey! Nino and Mr. Lahiffe have been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!"

The adults and students crowded around the two cameras.

"Marinette will now come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning," came the videos, Nino's following Marinette who gave him a croissant before whispering something indiscernible to Adrien.

"See, she told Adrien she was going to steal my bracelet," Chloe accused, but everyone ignored her. The video kept playing to show Sabrina admiring the bracelet.

Everyone turned to look at Sabrina.

"I gave it back right after. I would never steal my BFF's bracelet."

Marinette bit her tongue, something snarky ready to be said. Here Chloe was accusing Marinette when Sabrina could be the suspect.

"Well maybe we should just check your bag too," responded Chloe.

"Roger, search your daughter's bag at once," commanded the Mayor.

"Sir, let's keep watching the video. It shows Sabrina gave back the bracelet."

"I don't care! I want my bracelet!" Choe started throwing a tantrum, accidentally knocking Nathanael's sketchbook to the floor. He picked up the scattered pages to reveal a drawing of the bracelet.

"Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!"

"See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!" answered Marinette, slightly thankful she wasn't the only suspect now.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet," responded Nathanael, slightly panicking.

And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone," answered Marinette.

Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!" Chloe came to meet Marinette eye to eye.

Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!" Everyone in the room groaned.

"Marinette, let the adults handle this," Tom came up beside Marinette.

Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself."

You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!"

Marinette looked around the room, no one happy with how things were going. She knew she did not steal the bracelet, and with Nino, Alya, and her papa knowing she was stuck telling the truth for the whole day, they knew she was innocent too. But telling everyone she was on truth serum was probably not the best idea.

Marinette looked over at Officer Roger.

"Officer Roger, can you please handle this."

With a smile and tip of his hat, Officer Roger agreed.

"Let's keep watching the videos," everyone else let out a collective sigh of relief as they resume watching the videos. Nino's video showed Marinette heading up the stairs before turning back to film Alya, Officer Roger ordering him to pause where Chloe put the bracelet back in her bag.

Chloe said nothing.

Both Lahiffe's continued to film, both turning when they heard the commotion. The video showed Adrien drop down beside Marinette to help pick up the croissants, Nino's video moving to reveal Chloe's bag on its side and the bracelet nowhere in sight.

"See, no bracelet right when Marinette fell. She has to be the thief," Chloe started again.

"What about Adrien," asked Nathanael, "he was there the whole time."

"Oh, not Adrikins! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of you," answered Chloe.

Marinette looked over to Adrien's seat, worried for her friend. Any questioning could lead to him revealing his identity to the whole class.

"Wait, where is Adrien," asked Nino?

Adrien and his bag were gone.

* * *

After Adrien had helped Marinette pick up the croissants, he made his way back to his seat. He looked down to see his bag tipped over, probably from Marinette's fall and adjusted it back to its upright position.

"My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago," Chloe looked up from her purse on the floor to Marinette, "You! You stole it!" Adrien looked up at Marinette. Sure Marinette and Chloe weren't on the best of terms, but Marinette wouldn't steal a bracelet.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Marinette sat up in her seat, confused. Adrien faced the front to think while the accusations began flying.

He saw Chloe put the bracelet back in the bag, and since then no one but him and Marinette were near the bag, but neither of them took it of that he was certain. So either it fell out and landed somewhere across the room when Marinette tripped, or it's still buried in Chloe's bag.

Unless when Marinette tripped, she kicked the bracelet into his bag since it was on its side after her fall.

But why was his bag on its side.

Adrien picked up his bag as Marinette defended Officer Roger to the mayor.

He slightly opened the bag to see Plagg still inside, but with the bracelet stuck on his head. He quickly snapped the bag shut.

If he was caught with Plagg at school, he was in trouble. If he had to explain why Plagg was in his bag, he would probably reveal to everyone he was Chat Noir. And neither were good options.

So while the class gathered around Nino and Mr. Lahiffe's phone and camera, Adrien slipped out of the classroom.

Adrien ran into the locker room, behind the wall. He opened his bag to once again find Plagg with the bracelet on his head.

If this was payback for not bringing him along for the last couple missions, it was probably justified. But why of all days today?

Adrien lifted the kitten out of his bag, and began to try and pull on the bracelet, firmly stuck around the cat's head.

Adrien ruffled through his bag, finding a piece of camembert, probably what the cat had originally been after. He added a slight bit of pepper and held it up to the cat's nose, Plagg sneezing, which shifted the bracelet a little, allowing Plagg to eat the rest of the camembert.

"Pggg, nhhh," Adrien mumbled through the tape.

He pulled out his physics book, searching for some sort of way to help his cat get unstuck.

"Ro-Oh, hello," Adrien looked up to see Dr. Morrill.

"I'm suppose to meet my daughter here, but looks like she couldn't leave class."

Adrien nodded, not daring to take off the tape in order not incriminate himself more despite holding a cat with a missing bracelet.

"Looks like you can use a hand. After can you help me find this classroom," she held out a paper to him, Adrien recognizing the class number to be his homeroom class.

Adrien gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

"Miss Marinette, can you please explain to us what happened," Officer Roger stood in front of Marinette who had resumed sitting in her seat.

With Chloe vehemently protesting Adrikins stealing her bracelet, Officer Roger and Tom figured it would be best to at least get an interview from Marinette while other parents and students searched the classroom. That still operated within the legal bounds since Officer Roger obtaining a search warrant for the classroom would take too long to pacify Chloe. And with Adrien missing, Marinette was the only person who could really testify what happened.

"I came to school with my Papa this morning, and helped get him signed it, shortly after meeting Alya and Mrs. Cesarie. All four of us went upstairs to the classroom, I was talking to Alya while my papa talked to Mrs. Cesaire and Mr. Lahiffe. Once everyone was in class, Papa and I were asked to go first since we brought food, so Papa and I went up to the front of the class," Marinette talked with Officer Roger and Tom listening, Chloe's scrutinizing the whole interview from her desk, refusing to help search for her bracelet. Her designer clothes would get dirty, or so she claimed.

"MAMAN!" Everyone turned to Rose then back to the door as Dr. Morrill entered the classroom. Rose rushed over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Dr. Morrill?" Asked Marinette, surprised at the turn of events.

"Professionally, today though I'm Mrs. Lavillant," the professor of astro-physics kissed her daughter on the head before bending down to the ground to pick up something.

"Someone better hold onto this or else they are going to lose it," she lifted up from the ground Chloe's bracelet.

"My bracelet!" Chloe ran over, nearly tripping over Adrien who was searching by his desk, before retrieving her bracelet.

"Where did you find it?" The Mayor came up beside his daughter.

"I found it over here," Dr. Mor-Lavillant pointed to the area behind the door.

"Must have been kicked over there when Miss Marinette fell," answered Officer Roger.

"Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and almost firing you for no good reason."

The two men shook hands, seeming to reach a mutual understanding.

"Well, now that we have found the missing bracelet, and Rose's mother has arrived, and Officer Raincomprix performed an excellent demonstration about our police system, I think it's a good time to have our next speaker present," Ms. Bustier brought the class and adults to attention. The teacher took her place by her desk as students and adults took their places around the room.

It was then that Marinette noticed Adrien. She was sure he had disappeared during the event, but there he sat, nicely at his desk as if nothing happened.

Marinette leaned forward in her chair as Ms Bustier pulled something up on the projector.

"Where were you?"

Adrien turned in his seat, smoothing the tape over his mouth before turning back around.

Marinette sat back in her seat, knowing she was no going get any answers out of Adrien. He really could be a cat with the way he snuck around.

"Our next speaker was unable to make it today, but emailed me a video to share with the class. Any questions you can send to him via email which he gave me permission to give after class," Ms. Bustier pressed play on the video, the opening revealing the Gabriel logo. Marinette quickly pulled out her notebook and started taking notes the moment Gabriel Agreste's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello students, My name is Gabriel Agreste, father of Adrien Agreste, owner and head designer at Gabriel's," Mr. Agreste began, as monotone as ever. Marinette glanced down at Adrien who had already taken out the duct tape, sure to apply a new piece after he stopped smiling so big.

* * *

Adrien had to reapply the duct tape at least three more times the rest of the day. Once during his father's video presentation, lunch, and during Mrs. Lavillant's presentation when she talked about Marinette and Chat Noir saving her from Hawkmoth the day before and the truth serum, turning Marinette's face into a bright cherry red.

Even though Mr. Agreste would be unable to make it to Adrien's match tonight in person, promising to watch on the internet, the Dupain-Chengs easily took the spot on the bleachers where his father might have occupied.

"So what happened? I know you weren't there the whole time," Marinette pried as Adrien sat along the sidelines, attempting to watch the match despite her frequent questioning about his sudden disappearance during class, a secret Mrs. Lavillant agreed to keep. But ever since he took off the duct tape, Marinette had been questioning him in every free moment.

"I thought we agreed that we would trust each other to talk about things when the time is right."

"Yeah…" Marinette groaned, knowing he was right but still wanting answers.

"And I will tell you when the time is right," Adrien opened his bag to check on Plagg, only for the cat to dart out and into Marinette's arms. Marinette looked at the kitten then looked to Adrien, the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag," Adrien weakly offered. Marinette shook her head and proceeded up the step back to her parents.

"Get your cat a girlfriend."

* * *

 **I have a friend who is studying to be a doctor and she plans on using her maiden name once she graduates. So that's where that Dr. Morrill/Mrs. Lavillant idea came from.**

 **OMG Season 2! No spoilers, but Alya is my new fav.**

 **Question: With season 2 coming out, would you want to see Kim Possible episodes mixed with Season 2 of Miraculous or keep it Season 1. With the pace I'm writing and with how much I have planned it should be longer than December to finish this which is when Season 2 is scheduled to come out in America, I think maybe include some Season 2 after "So the Drama". Plenty of chapters between now and then though. Let me know.**


	13. Sick Days

"Here I am, m'lady!" a Chat Noir doll stood high upon Manon's bedspread, next to a Ladybug doll.

"Glad to see you, Cat Noir!" The Ladybug doll looked over at her partner.

"Of course you are! I'm the cat's meow!"

"He shouldn't say that," Manon corrected before coughing into the villain dolls she held. Marinette had agreed to babysit Manon while Mrs. Chamack was at work, and unable to take more time off to care for her sick daughter. Manon was almost well again, but Marinette still took precautionary measures as she wore rubber gloves while playing with the super hero Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls she made for Manon. Chat Noir was the latest addition as a get well present.

"No?" Marinette looked up from the dolls to Manon, the tip of her nose still a little red from blowing it earlier. Manon sniffed, so Marinette pulled out another tissue for Manon to blow her nose, before resuming their playtime.

"This is no time to be goofing around, Cat Noir!" answered the Ladybug doll, "We gotta capture the baddies before they– Actually, what do the baddies want?

"Uh...we wanna take over the world!"

"Ok...Come on Chat Noir, let's stop the baddies from taking over the world!" Marinette sent her dolls clashing against Manon's. With a bop to the villain dolls' heads, Ladybug and Chat Noir were victorious.

"Yay! Ladybug and Cat Noir have won again!" The hero dolls cheered

"No fair! You always win!" Manon tossed the villain dolls to the side, tears threatening as she sniffed again.

Marinette handed Manon another tissue to blow her nose, "Ladybug and Cat Noir always win, and the bad guys always lose."

Manon blew her nose but continued to pout.

"Why don't rest with Chat Noir and Ladybug for a bit," Marinette handed the two heroes over to Manon as she snuggled deeper under the covers, "While I go made you some soup."

Manon nodded as she held the dolls close, Marinette removing the gloves and setting them down beside the bed.

Marinette stood up to leave, before she felt a small hand grab at her wrist. She looked to see Manon holding the Chat Noir doll.

"I have Ladybug to protect me, you need Chat Noir to protect you."

"You sure Manon? Ladybug needs her cat partner."

"And you're Ladybug, so you need your cat partner," Manon shoved the doll to Marinette before clutching the Ladybug doll and falling back into bed.

"I can be this Ladybug's partner."

Marinette smiled as she accepted the Chat Noir doll.

"Thanks Manon," Marinette dimmed the light as she left with the Chat Noir doll.

It had only been a few months, but Marinette didn't know what she would do without her Chat Noir. Maybe not romantically as she originally envisioned, but being friends was turning out just fine. She set the doll on the kitchen counter, picking up the soup can Mrs. Chamack left behind when she heard the front door unlock and open.

"Marinette, Manon, I'm home!" called out Mrs. Chamack.

"Mommy!" Manon jumped out of bed and raced for her mother.

"Did you too have fun?" Mrs. Chamack picked up her daughter in a hug as Marinette came over.

"Yep, although Marinette wouldn't let me win."

"How about next time you can be Ladybug and Chat Noir," offered Marinette as she picked up the Chat Noir doll and gave it back to Manon.

"Fine," Manon took the doll.

"Thanks Marinette for watching her. I know it probably wasn't the easiest thing since she is sick."

"Manon did great, and she was very good with covering her sneezes. I think I should be fine," Marinette reassured with a smile.

* * *

"How did I catch this?" Marinette sat at the edge of her bed, nose complete stuffed as she draped a towel over her head, humidifier underneath her. Nino and Alya video message her on her watch on their way home from school, the closest they dared to get to her.

"Well you did take care of Manon over the weekend," answered Nino.

"Yeah, but I was carefu-ah-ah-achoo!" Marinette sneezed into a nearby tissue.

"Bless you," the couple answered.

"Thank you," came the stuffy reply.

"Anything can happen with the cold germ," answered Nino.

"Oh, we sent you your homework via special delivery," Alya peered into the video feed, winking as she came on screen.

"You could have just emailed it to me you know," Marinette shifted her position from sitting to lying down, head still over the humidifier.

"Oh trust me, this homework had to come special delivery."

"Marinette, Adrien is here to see you," came Sabine's voice from below.

"Please tell me you didn't," Marinette moaned.

"He insisted," answered Alya before Nino pushed her out of the way.

"More like Alya was assigned but put Adrien to it under the excuse to not get her family sick, and since Adrien isn't around a lot of people to spread your cold," Nino explained. Marinette groaned as she flopped her head onto the bed. The last thing she wanted right now was for Adrien to see her looking like this in her pajamas, hair ascue, and nose a ladybug red.

"You know what they say: for better or worse, for sicker or for poorer," Alya stated, earning another groan. Marinette and Adrien were just friends now.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien poked his head through the trapdoor. Marinette quickly hung up the video call.

"I'm up here," came Marinette's stuffy reply as she reached for another tissue.

"I brought you the classwork for today, everyone hopes you get better soon," Adrien set the books down on the desk then turned to look up, seeing a lump of a towel where Marinette's head probably was.

"You ok under there," Adrien asked as he headed towards the stairs to her bed.

"I wouldn't advise getting to close if you don't want to get sick," Marinette warned.

"I'll be fine, Agrestes are known for being cold proof. Which would explain why the house is always below freezing," Adrien continued up the stairs sitting on the floor where used tissues did not occupy.

Marinette slightly lifted the towel, not realizing Adrien was so close. With an "eep" she hid under the towel.

"I thought we were past you hiding from me when I tried to talk to you," Adrien lifted the towel by the edge to find a mess of blue hair falling out of their pigtails.

Marinette lifted her head a little to look over, finding Adrien looking at her curiously.

"Sorry, didn't want you see me looking like this," Marinette propped herself onto her elbow, leaning back over the humidifier.

Adrien shrugged, probably the wisest thing to say at this point.

"Do you think you'll need any help with the material? Most of the teachers stayed on the same chapter, but we did fill out a study guide for history if you want help."

"Maybe after dinner, wouldn't want you staying long enough to catch my cold. Plus you need to spend more time with Plagg so he won't follow you to school."

"Won't catch it, Agreste immunity to germs. Plus I was planning on some bro-cat time anyway later tonight anyway. Already started shopping around for his girlfriend."

Marinette chuckled as her watch beeped.

"What's the sitch Nino," Marinette opened the call to find Nino at his desk.

"Hey, LB, I'm patching through an elite scientific team for a satellite briefing."

"Please and thank you." Nino switched out to two scientists standing in their lab.

"Ladybug, we've just put the finishing touches on our new invention," began one scientist, "We call it…"

"Ray-X," the other scientist interjected.

"Ray-X," asked Chat, mask already in place.

Marinette sniffed before responding,"What's it do?

"Well, uh, it's a secret," answered the first scientist.

"Hence, the 'X'," answered his partner.

"'X' as in 'the unknown'."

"Of course, we know."

"Right. Uh, but no one else does, so it's unknown to everyone else. The point is, we could use some extra help with security around here."

"Just for today, until we have moved Ray-X to a secret location."

"We're calling it Location X."

Marinette's head began to spin from the scientists alternating sentences, "Say no more. I'm on it."

Marinette closed the call, and sat up on the bed.

"And where do you think you are going," Chat adjusted himself to block the stairs down, taking off his mask as he did.

"To guard Ray X." Marinette edged off the bed so she was in front of Adrien.

"Not when you are sick like this," Adrien stood to block her way.

"I only just have to sit and guard it. Shouldn't be too strenuous. Plus I have you there to help." Marinette stood up, only for her eye level to reach his chest.

"Fine, but if your parents find out, I'm an innocent party," Adrien stepped aside as Marinette proceeded down the stairs to change.

"Deal, can you please go so I can change now?" Marinette pulled out her Ladybug attire, Adrien turning fifty shades of red before dashing out the room faster than she could say "Miraculous Ladybug."

* * *

Maybe leaving the house was not the brightest idea. Ever since Marinette had been shown around the facility and booth where she would be keeping watch, she had been sneezing like crazy, the momentum from her sneezes pushing her away from the security desk.

A beeping noise from the security intercom interrupted her soliloquy of sneezes.

"My Lady, I just heard a way freaky security alarm go off. It sounded like, 'Choo, choo, choo!' Over," came Chat on the other line,

"That was me. I was sneezing. Stay alert and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Marinette adjusted the tissue box on the counter before pulling out another tissue.

"And no flirting with me when I'm sick, it's weird enough when you do it normally, and even weirder when I'm sick."

"Aww Bugaboo, you are still pawsitively beautiful even when your sick. How can I help myself? And you forgot to say 'Over'. Over."

Marinette was sure if her face was already red from her cold, it was a little bit redder at his compliment.

"Just stop Chat. I'm not in the mood."

"Eh-hem."

"Over," Marinette squeezed out before another round of sneezes hit her.

This went on for the next couple minutes, constantly sneezing until Marinette heard the sound of wheels sliding across the floor.

She looked up between sneezes to see Hawkmoth and Volpina trying to get away with Ray X. Marinette pressed the security button, metal doors replacing the glass ones and locking them in.

"I'm sorry. Visiting hours are over," Marinette stood up from her seat as Hawkmoth and Volpina turned to face her. She pressed the intercom to call for backup.

"Chat, meet me at the main entrance. I got Hawkmoth."

"I'm on my way. Over. You didn't say over. Over."

"I have no idea what this is going to do to you, but I'm banking it's very, very bad!" Hawkmoth aimed the weapon at Marinette.

"I'm so over this! Over!" Marinette jumped at Ray X, spinning it towards the blocked windows.

Volpina threw her orange glowing plasma at her, Marinette dodging to land on top of Ray X. Volpina threw another, Marinette jumping out of the way to have the plasma hit the wall, triggering the sprinkler system. Marinette jumped off, slipping on the wet floor, forcing her to collide with Volpina. Volpina kicked Marinette off then tackled her, effectively pinning her to the ground. It was then Marinette's nose began to tickle.

"I have to sneeze," she tried telling Volpina.

"What?"

"I need to cover my nose."

"Nice try, Ladybug."

Marinette tried to warn her, but apparently, Volpina wasn't buying it. Marinette sneezed, the snot flying onto Volpina's face.

"Aah! Aw! That was a low blow," Volpina stumbled off of Marinette, using the water overhead to wipe off the snot.

"Fire escape routes activated. Security doors open," the security doors opened, allowing Chat in and Hawkmoth and Volpina to escape.

"Stop them Chat," Marinette called out as she sat up, Chat quickly spinning around only to fall on the wet floor, allowing Volpina to load Ray X onto their getaway.

"You should have stayed in bed Ladybug!" Taunted Hawkmoth as they made their escape.

* * *

Adrien sat at the piano in his bedroom, practicing the music sheets given to him by his instructor from his last lesson. Plagg sat on the bench beside him, nibbling on camembert.

After escorting Marinette home the day before, he had yet to hear back from her, either for homework or a follow up mission to capture Hawkmoth.

His playing was interrupted by a ring tong he recognized to be the one he set for Marinette/Ladybug.

"Good Evening My Lady. And how are you feline today?"

"Worse, the sprinkler system did not help my cold at all, and maman is way cranked that I went out sick"

"'Cranked' is putting it mildly!" Adrien could hear Sabine's voice over the phone.

"I'll have you know Sabine I was against Marinette going."

"So she told me," answered Sabine.

"Anyway, do you think you can handle Hawkmoth?"

"Not a problem. Retrieval mission should be a piece of cake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've gotten more experience since last time I tried to take him on my own."

"Ok, thanks Adrien."

"No sweat, you just get better, ok?"

"Will do."

"Can I bring Nino?"

"No."

"Why not?" Adrien heard Marinette cough on the other line.

"Nino is still grounded from going on missions."

"Ok," Adrien hung up the call, turning to his feline companion.

"Looks like we have a world to save Plagg." Adrien pulled out his old ipod he kept for emergencies like this, opening to his most recent playlist, playing the recent songs his teacher taught him on piano.

Once his ruse was set he went over to his desk and called Nino.

"Adrien, I thought you had piano practice."

"Still do. I need a ride to Hawkmoth's, got anything?"

"Let me look," Nino began searching through his computer.

"Why can't you go on missions any more?"

"The Monsieurs."

"Right, you turned them to villains."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me for that you know."

"Old habit. Besides, after hiring you, Marinette came up with a list of people to handle missions if she can't. I'm after Team Miraculous."  
"Harsh."

"She listed them individually before listing the team."

Adrien grimaced at the comment. It was that bad.

"Hey bro," Nino paused in his search to look at Adrien.

"What?"  
"How would you like to take an experiment of mine out for a field test?"

* * *

"You know, when you said experiment, an untested jet pack wasn't what I had in mind," called out Chat Noir over the watch as he soared through the skies towards Hawkmoth's lair.

"Merry belated Christmas," answered Nino.

Chat landed on the beach, the jet pack disarming as he touched solid ground. He checked his pocket to find Plagg sleeping inside. He pulled out the baton and launched himself to the window and inside the building.

Chat snuck around the hallways searching for the Ray X. During his search he noticed Hawkmoth arguing with a tall blond haired woman in a suit similar to Ladybug's but reverse shirt color.

"What's Anti-bug doing here," Chat whispered once they made it past.

Neither Nino or Plagg had a good answer. A couple of turns later and he found Ray X in a laboratory. Chat got behind the device and began rolling it out of the lair, passing Hawkmoth and Anti-bug again, neither of the villains aware to his presence.

He turned the corner to find Volpina in a orange bathrobe and fox slippers, her nose as red as a ladybug.

"Volpina! Wow, you look green. I mean, you know, because usually you're orange," commented Chat.

The only response Volpina had was to sneeze into the handkerchief she was carrying.

"Aw... Ew! Total grossness," Chat continued on his way, turning back to see Volpina made no effort to follow, "Like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

Marinette sat on the family sofa, watching some superhero show. She couldn't really remember much about the plot other than the villain could control people using puppets. She was about to take another sip of water when she noticed her cup was empty. Marinette got up from the sofa to refill her glass when her phone rang with the ringtone she had designated for Adrien/Chat Noir.

"Hello?"

"Stupid Volpina, spraying her germy illin' all over me," came the stuffy reply.

"Volpina's sick?"

"And she got me sick."

"What about Ray X."

"Safe and sound. Unlike me."

"Sorry," Marinette refilled her cup with water before heading to her seat, "What happened to your Agreste immunity?"

"Father told me positive thinking keeps germs away. Apparently thinking negatively about being sneezed on ruined my good streak."

"Or your body was just over due for a cold."

"Still isn't fun."

"Why don't you come over then? I'm sure Maman and Papa would be happy to have you over."

"I'll talk to father or Nathalie about it. Right now they have me quarantined in my room, with my meals dropped off at my door."

"How would you talk to them if you don't see them?"

"Video call."

* * *

A day later, Marinette was still stuck on the sofa, Sabine making cream of corn soup when they heard the doorbell ring. Marinette looked to her mother, who only gave a knowing smile as she went to the door. She opened it to reveal Adrien wrapped in a blanket with a surgical mask, and Nathalie with gloves and a surgical mask as well. How someone could still look so perfect even while sick was beyond Marinette as she failed in her attempts not to stare at Adrien.

"Thank you for allowing Adrien to stay here while he recuperates. Mr. Agreste feels it would be best for Adrien to be around people who can provide him with the full care he needs," said Nathalie as Adrien stepped into the house, Sabine putting a reassuring hand on the boy.

"No worries, Adrien will be well taken care of here," responded Sabine.

"Let us know when Adrien is well enough to come home again."

"Will do."

"Bye Nathalie," Adrien offered a slight wave as Nathalie nodded, then left.

"Let's get you situated on the couch. I have some cream of corn soup almost ready," Adrien waddled over to the couch, releasing Plagg who jumped over to Marinette.

"I think Plagg wants you to be his girlfriend," Adrien teased as he sat down, Marinette turning a bright shade of pink as she cuddled with the cat.

"Is Ray X safe," she asked as she snuggled deeper into her blanket.

"Got everything taken care of Bugaboo," Adrien pulled out from under his blanket a laptop.

"Nino hacked the security cameras at my place, so I can keep an eye on it," He opened the laptop and pulled out a live feed of a couple rooms, one of the camera's facing a closet.

"You hid Ray X in your closet?"

"No one is going to think to go through a boy's closet, namely one Adrien Agreste's closet," commented Adrien as he settled in his spot on the couch.

"True. How did you manage to get it?"

"Well, Volpina was too sick to care, and Hawkmoth and Anti-bug were arguing about something."

"Wait," Marinette sat up in her seat, scaring Plagg a little bit, but not enough to leave, "Anti-bug was there?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You know she puts a tracker on everything, right?"

Adrien's eyes went wide.

"I'm sure your ray thing will be fine. Eat your soup first, then talk to Nino about removing it and taking it back to the facility," Sabine handed the teenagers bowls of soup. Adrien removed the surgical mask as his mouth watered looking at the soup.

"Not Nino!" Marinette panicked before coughing into her blanket.

"I think Nino can return a sciency thing back to where it belongs," reassured Sabine, Marinette less than convinced, but ate her soup anyway rather than panic up a solution.

"Thanks Sabine," Adrien heartily dug into the soup with gusto.

"Thanks Maman," echoed Marinette.

"So, whatcha watchin?" asked Adrien, glancing at the tv, still playing the superhero show from the day before, now with a new villain.

"Some show, where the villain is trying to reveal the main heroine's identity using her phone."

"Sounds almost like Alya before she discovered your identity," answered Adrien with a chuckle, the statement causing Marinette to almost spit up her soup. Almost.

They settle into a comfortable silence, Marinette gradually falling asleep while petting Plagg. She wasn't exactly sure what happened, but when she woke up, her head was on Adrien's lap as he slept leaning against the back cushions while Plagg watched them from the end of the sofa with scheming green eyes. She looked over to find another pair of scheming eyes as her mother took a picture.

"Go back to sleep, I was just grabbing the bowls," Sabine covered up as she took the bowls away.

Marinette shifted her position, not sure if she try to get off Adrien or not. She heard the blond boy murmur something, stirring as he slightly woke up. Marinette closed her eyes, pretending to be still asleep as Adrien sat up, allowing herself to enjoy this comfort however brief it could be.

Adrien looked down to Marinette, smiling as he petted her messy hair. During the course of the show, Plagg moved off of Marinette, which lead to her falling over as she slept, her head landing on Adrien's lap. Adrien, didn't have the heart to move his sleeping friend and fell asleep soon after. Now though as he looked at Plagg, he was sure the scheming kitty had been behind it. Adrien looked over to the laptop, noticing the door to his closet slightly open.

He quickly phoned in Nino, careful not to wake Marinette.

"Nino, can you check the camera in the closet."

"Sure thing bro, why?"

"I'm check the security footage and the door is open slightly."

"Ok," Adrien waited while Nino checked the footage. He couldn't let Marinette see how deep far back in the closet there was his Ladybug memorabilia back from when her identity was still a mystery. That was something he still needed to deal with and make sure Marinette did not find out.

"Bro, the Ray X is gone," came Nino's response.

"What?!" Marinette sat up, her head knocking into Adrien's chin.

Both yelled in pain at the same time.

"You two alright?"

"Peachy," they both responded, rubbing where they bonked each other.

"Well, with both of you sick, can we send Option Number 3 out to retrieve it?"

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who did not look well enough to go out, and knew she would be in deeper trouble if she did.

"Alright, send Option Number 3," Marinette relented, settling down into her seat far away from Adrien's lap.

"Whose option number 3?" Asked Adrien, looking between his phone and Marinette.

* * *

"Are you serious!? Ladybug chose me?!" Alya almost screamed into the temporary watch she was borrowing as she made her way to Hawkmoth's lair via jetpack.

"Yes, not so loud," answered Nino from the safety of his room, remotely guiding her jetpack.

"Sorry."

"LB said she was very impressed with how you handled the whole Jagged Stone thing, plus with Team Miraculous more focused on Miraculous City, you seemed like the next best back up."

"Nice, can I vlog this?"

"And that is why she chose Chat Noir over you."

Alya grumbled, "Well at least I'm still third."

Nino sighed, not willing to discuss why he wasn't near the top of the list.

"So, can I have a code name like Ladybug and Chat Noir?" continued Alya.

"Not unless Ladybug says so."

"Ooo, I can be Rena Rouge."

"I'll bring it up to LB after the mission," responded Nino as he landed her on the roof of Hawkmoth's lair. As much as he loved his girlfriend, her and missions were proving to be a dangerous combination.

"Do all villain lairs have such terrible lighting?" Asked Alya as she took pictures of the cliffside laboratory.

"Yes, and why are you taking photos?"

"For my blog. My peeps are dying to know what it's like to take down a supervillain since Ladybug only posts recap articles. Ooo, free wifi!"

Nino banged his head on the keyboard, looking over at the screen Alya did not know about that had Marinette and Adrien watching him and Alya. Adrien was stifling a laugh while Marinette buried her face in a pillow. Nino got a notification on his computer, alerting him Alya had posted the photos on her blog.

"Can you just get Ray X already?"

"Alright, alright, chill," Alya put away her phone.

"Open your bag, I got something that should help you,"

Alya opened her backpack to find inside a baton with multiple buttons, almost replicating a flute.

"What's this?"

"Chat Noir baton prototype. Narrowed the final model down to just extending and works pretty well.

"First button closest to the edge is a laser so point the end away from you before firing."

Alya nodded before aiming, the first button firing a laser out of the opposite end of the stick, luckily still pointed away from her.

"First button to shoot the laser, laser shoots out of the end with no buttons," corrected Nino.

"You could have told me that."

Alya shifted the position of the flute and pressed again, this time hitting the cover of an air vent.

"Hey Nino look, I'm a wizard," Alya aimed the watch toward her hand, showing how she held the flute looked like she held a wizard's wand. She put the watch down to take a photo with her phone.

Nino looked over to Marinette and Adrien, although Adrien had left the living room to laugh and cough in the bathroom based on the sound of it, while Marinette collapsed over on the sofa, blowing her nose.

"Done, now what," reported Alya.

"Fourth button next to the hole in the middle will open a cable. Attach that to your belt while propping the baton between the walls of the vent, and the and bungee down the air shaft." Alya placed the baton between the walls of the air vent, then pressed the fourth button, releasing the clip at the end of a cable. She attached it to her belt and jumped into the shaft, trying her best not to scream in the excitement.

She broke through the vent, her cable slightly recoiling before allowing her to land on the ground.

"That was awesome," she whispered into the watch. Nino gave a thumbs up.

Alya snuck through the lair, finding no one wandering around.

"Where is everyone?" She whispered into the watch.

"I'll check for heat signatures, you check for Ray X." Alya nodded and proceeded wandering around until she came to an office looking room where stood Ray X with a man talking on the phone.

"Found it," she whispered to the watch.

"Then go get it," Nino suggested.

Alya nodded and proceeded into the room, tiptoeing past the man talking on his phone, too distracted by his conversation to pay her any heed.

"Oh, no extra trouble. I really want to get in on the ground floor of this whole super villainy thing. You see, I think it could be the growth industry of the next ten years. In fact, I just caught my first prisoners just now."

With a press of a button, Alya found herself trapped in a cage, separated from Ray X. The man turned around in his chair, continuing with his phone conversation. She was 90% sure the man in the chair wasn't Hawkmoth.

"What's that? Oh, no biggie. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

Marinette was very thankful she had gone with Chat Noir over Alya. As much as she loved her bestie, she was a little too reckless for going on missions. Her journalism instinct as Alya would put it put getting the scoop over danger.

"LB, we have a sitch," came Nino's voice over the video feed.

"What's up," Marinette sat up from her previous fetal position to see Nino facing her on the screen and Alya's video feed blacked out.

"Alya's been compromised."

"Say no more, I'm on it."

"You sure? I can call Tikki."

"No need to spread this anymore than we already have. Just get me a ride and I'll head over."

"You could always take the jetpack? Chat and Alya did field testing and it works great."

"They got to field test the jetpacks before me? No fair."

"That's what you get for not taking proper care of yourself."

Marinette pouted as she got up.

"Let me see if Chat can go or not, then I'll consider it."  
"Fine."

Marinette walked over to the bathroom and knocked.

"Adrien, it looks like Alya got captured. Want to go help me rescue her?"

The door swung open, Adrien looking more pale than before he entered the bathroom.

"Ready when you are My Lady," he responded at he leaned against the door frame for support.

"Ok, you are definitely not going," Marinette heffed Adrien's other arm over her shoulder as she led him back to the couch.

"But Bugaboo, you need me to go with you. I'm your my partner."

"And because you are my partner, you need to stay here and rest," Marinette laid Adrien on the couch and tucked him in with the blanket.

"I'll be back before you know it," Marinette stroked Adrien's head as he began to fall asleep, turning back to Nino as Adrien's eyes closed.

"Looks like I get to take the jetpack out for a test run."

* * *

"God, I hate to do this, but I do need to score some points with the boss, so…" the man aligned Ray X, directing its aim at Alya with was clamped to the wall.

"Who are you," both Alya and the man turned their heads to see Marinette standing at the opening of a broken air vent.

"Xavier Ramier. Hello!

"Do you work here?"

"Well, I am a temp, but a little birdie told me I might be kept on," Xavier turned the machine to face Marinette and began firing, Marinette easily dodging the chaos. She spun the machine around and kicked Xavier out of the way.

"Sorry Xavier." Marinette pushed a button on the wall, the clamps opening and releasing Alya.

"Girl, this guy is crazy. Did you know they have an an agency for people who want to be trained to be villains?" Alya stood up from the floor, rubbing her wrists as she did.

"There's a lot of strange things in the villain world. Let's just get this out of here," Marinette grabbed Ray X preparing to leave.

"Wow, looks like somebody's been drinking lots of fluids and retaining every ounce," Volpina snarked as she stood blocking their exit, ready to fight.

"Not in the mood Volpina," Marinette charged for Volpina. Marinette threw the first punch, which Volpina dodged, sliding away to get some distance. Volpina charged back at Marinette, attempting to strike a blow with her orange glow followed by a kick, only for Marinette to duck.

Marinette was about to throw the next punch, when Volpina called for time out, both girls turning away to sneeze.

"Gesundheit," offered Marinette.

"Thanks," came the response and Volpina readied her glow to fight again.

The skilled combatants resumed their fight, unaware that Xavier was conscious again, and redirected Ray X to fire in their direction.

"Oh no you don't," Alya charged after Xavier, who noticed her coming towards him in time to turn the machine around and fire it at her. Alya slid to the ground to dodge, pushing up a carpet as she went, effectively crashing into Volpina and rolling her up in the carpet.

"Nice job Alya," congratulated Marinette.

"I got siblings, I know how to handle things like this," Alya pulled out her phone, pulling Marinette in for a selfie with Volpina bundled up between them, while Xavier ran away in the background.

"Not so fast!" Alya noticed the chandelier hanging over his head and the rope nearby tied to the wall. With a smirk, she undid the rope, the chandelier crashing down on Ray X.

She looked over at Marinette who just shook her head.

Xavier continued his run up the stairs, Alya finding the correct rope for the chandelier, and released it, the chandelier trapping Xavier.

"Yes!" Alya cheered for herself before running over to grab another selfie.

"Just took down the bad guy!" She mumbled to herself as she posted the photo.

* * *

"And that is what you get for taking a selfie with a sick hero and sick villain," Nino chided over the video screen while a sick Marinette, Adrien, and Alya sat on the sofa in the Dupain-Cheng household.

"Well she did a pretty good job in spite of the pictures," complemented Marinette before taking a sip of water.

"See!" Alya laughed which turned into a coughing fit.

"But she did break Ray X," added Adrien while he settled his head into Marinette's lap for a nap, causing Marinette to freeze at this.

"And the funny part was is Ray X was suppose to be used to cure the common cold," Adrien chuckled before falling asleep. Marinette looked to Nino and Alya for help, both of them only smirking while Alya took a photo. Marinette frowned at them before turning to Adrien. SHe knew he probably only meant this in a gesture of friendship, so she turned to rest her head on Adrien's side, falling asleep soon after.

"Guess it was a good thing I broke it then," Alya took one more picture before exchanging her phone for a tissue, "How's school without us Nino?"

"Oddly enough, quieter."

"Aw, do you miss us? Visiting hours here between 3-5."

"No thanks, I do not want get sick, so I'll stay safely far away."

* * *

Nino got sick two days after the three returned to school.

* * *

 **I've just about sorted all the remaining chapters up until the second movie using only Season 1 MLB. So any of Season 2 would be in the chapters following the movie. Although I might include the romantic interest for Marinette to replace Erik in the 2nd movie.**


	14. Multi-Tail-ented

"Bye Maman! Bye Papa!" Marinette sped down the stairs and was almost out of the bakery when she ran into Tom.

"Slow down there kiddo, what's the rush?"

"Big announcement at school today and I do not want to be late," Marinette answered while jogging in place.

"Marinette!" Sabine came rushing after his daughter from the apartment, lunch bag in hand.

"You almost forgot your lunch."

"Thanks Maman," Marinette grabbed the lunch, preparing to dash off again when she was stopped by her papa.

"And this came in this morning, from Nino it looks like," Tom handed over a box with Nino's terrible scrawl writing on the top "For Marinette."

"Thanks, love you, bye!" Marinette took the box and dashed off towards the school, skipping her locker in favor of her seat in homeroom, the classroom still empty.

"Made it," she whispered in relief as she put her lunch away and proceed to open the box. Inside was a note, a pair of green shaded sunglasses, and a smaller box.

"Marinette, I was bored. Don't worry, my step-mom sterilized them before sending." Marinette chuckled at Nino's step-mother who took much pride in how clean she kept their home despite living with three sons.

She put on the pair of sunglasses, finding the only thing different was the room looked greener.

"First up, thermal imaging sunglasses. Wear 'em after dark. Night vision," continued Nino's note.

"Functional and stylish," commented Marinette as she removed the glasses.

"What are those," Marinette jumped in her seat, not noticing Adrien had slipped in while she was distracted.

"Why are you so much like a cat sometimes," she grumbled as she set the glasses down.

"There was a reason I went with Chat Noir as my secret identity," Adrien answered as he set down his bag.

"And here I thought it was because of Plagg."

"That too. What's that?" Adrien asked, head nodding towards the sunglasses.

"Night vision glasses," Marinette handed the glasses over to Adrien who tried them on, "Maybe you'd better hold onto them. Goes with the whole cat thing."

Adrien smiled as he removed the glasses and tucked them safely into his bag alongside his Chat Noir mask.

Marinette opened the next box, finding a senior class ring inside. Marinette could feel herself turning pink as she glanced at Adrien, no emotion other than anticipation of what was in the ring box shown on his face. Marinette hastily put down the box and picked back up the letter to hide her embarrassment of opening a ring box from Nino in front of Adrien.

Adrien plucked out the ring to examine it.

"Class ring, serves as mini-communicator, and"

A sharp burning sizzle was heard, Marinette perked up to see Max and Kim in the doorway, Kim with a slight bit of his fauxhawk seared off. Marinette looked down to Adrien, only to see him sitting nicely in his seat with his school tablet out, and the class ring back in the box.

That boy truly was a sneaky cat at times.

"Oops, sorry," Marinette offered, shutting the box as she did, "Guess it also serves a laser."

"No sweat Marinette, those from Nino?"asked Max as he and Kim proceeded into the class, Kim ruffling his hair to hide the damage.

"Yep, new gear for my missions."

"Nice, anything else in the box or just that," continued Kim as the boys took a seat in their row. Marinette looked in the box to see nothing else. The remainder of the letter said "see you soon".

"Nothing else."

"Alright," Kim nodded, content with the answer as he pulled out his school tablet. Marinette shrugged and hid the ring box in her bag. Normally Kim wasn't too curious about her gizmos unless it was going to help him win a bet.

The remaining students trickled in one by one into the classroom, Nino remaining the only absent student.

Ms. Bustier entered the classroom last, followed by Principal Damocles.

"Good Morning Students," the principal began as Ms. Bustier summoned down the projector screen with a tap on her tablet.

The students answered in kind, as a picture appeared behind the principal.

"I would like to announce our first ever fashion contest. It is not necessary to participate but for those with below average grades," Principal Damocles looked over at Kim, "it will help serve as extra credit on one of your finals."

A couple of students stood straighter, some needing the extra credit, while Marinette sat forward to learn more. A fashion contest should be no problem for her.

"You only have twenty four hours to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. At the end of those 24 hours, your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste." Adrien turned a hue of pink as other students looked at him, some very thankful for this extra credit, Marinette for the chance to impress her fashion idol, Gabriel Agreste.

"In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot."

Marinette almost died, now she couldn't mess up no matter what.

"And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats."

* * *

"Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...!" Marinette paced in front of Alya and Adrien who sat on a bench during their break, Marinette growing more and more frustrated with every page she turned. "I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer." Marinette fell to her knees, her face landing on Alya's lap. "MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"I won't hate you," Adrien looked at Marinette in confusement then up to Alya. He would never have any reason to hate Marinette, even if she did give his dad a concussion. Adrien knew that Marinette was accident prone and wouldn't abandon him even if worse came to worse. She didn't abandon him when he was stranded at the North Pole on Christmas, he didn't see a reason to abandon his friend now.

Marinette groaned. She was still used to having these rants with Alya alone, with no Adrien around. But with no Nino to hang with Adrien, he had stuck to her side in fear of being dragged away by Chloe.

"Good to know," came the muffled reply.

"All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here."

Alya picked up the sketchbook Marinette had still in her hand, and began to flip through it. Adrien moved closer to look at the designs.

"Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end."

"Are you kidding? You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning," complemented Adrien, his eyes widening in amazement with every design. Just then her watch beeped.

"Hey Nino, feeling better," Marinette asked, finding Nino at his desk dressed as normal.

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear, when do you think you'll be back to school," asked Alya?

"Shouldn't be too long now."

"Great, what's the sitch?" continued Marinette.

"Trouble. Dr. Deranger has stolen a top-secret experimental teleportation module." Marinette frowned. Next to Hawkmoth, Dr. Deranger was another annoying scientist villain. The two scientists were well known for their rivalry in the evil science community.

"Teleportation? As in the ability to transport stuff through the air?"

"Not necessarily, the word teleport comes primarily from science fiction as a reference to the ability to transport or be transported across space and distance instantly. So not necessarily through air, but space and matter, yes," came Adrien's educated answer.

"Nerd," teased Marinette.

"I think I've got a lead on Dr. Deranger's hideout. Check out these satellites scans."

"On our way."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, MC Honey," Marinette secured her backpack while Chat Noir did the same, Marinette adding the class ring under her glove. At the speed they were going, they should hopefully make it back to class after lunch, with Adrien under the excuse of a photoshoot.

"Ain't no thing, LB. If you hadn't been there when my demo tape got jacked, I would never blown up like I did," answered the American rap artist, who had already switched recording companies to sign under Jagged Stone's new company. As far as Marinette knew, MC Honey had been a long time fan of the rockstar.

"No big." Marinette and Chat pulled the strings on their bags, the wind catching their sails and sending them into the air.

They directed themselves onto the roof of Dr. Deranger's lair.

"So you figured out what you are going to do for the derby hat yet?" asked Chat as they landed, Marinette already readying her yoyo to launch them into the window of the nearby tower.

"No Chat, I need to sit down and think about this before rushing into anything. Inspiration doesn't come when trying to fight Dr. Deranger," Marinette flung the yoyo, successfully reaching its mark. Chat extended his baton, vaulting to other side as she swung.

"What about a cat themed derby hat?"

"You would suggest that."

"I would also vote for it as my favorite."

Marinette entered the window, jumping, rolling, and flipping to avoid the sensor beams, eventually reaching the end of the hallway, disarming the sensors for Chat to walk through.

"You are also biased," answered Marinette.

Chat shrugged offering no rebuttal or further affirmation for her claim.

Noticing something was off, Marinette stooped to the ground to inspect the floor.

"Sensors on the floor. Extra sensitive. Even Plagg's weight would set these off," both teens turned to Chat's pocket where the cat slept.

"Guess we're going to have to do this old school," Marinette launched her yoyo at an overhanging platform, grabbing onto Chat as she launched them above the room.

"Let's put those cat skills of yours to the test," Marinette clipped a grappling line to Chat's belt. Chat climbed over the railing.

"What about a Ladybug inspired derby," he suggested as Marinette attached the contraption to the railing.

"We'll see," she pressed a button and Chaton fell, almost hitting the floor. In the center of the room was something looking like a makeshift rotary telephone.

"The teleportation module," Chat whispered. Marinette gave a thumbs up, and Chat proceeded to grab the device. Marinette pressed another button, only for the cable to snap, and drop Chat to ground, setting off an alarm that brought a dozen guards into the room.

"I was just looking for the dressing room," and with that, Chat took off, stuffing the teleportation module into one of his pockets. The guards began chasing after him, Chat using his staff when he could to fight them.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Chat's excuse; he probably used it a lot when during modelling.

"Does kitty need a helping paw," Marinette teased.

"I could always use your assistance My Lady," came the reply.

Marinette jumped down on top of one of the guards, effectively knocking him out. Chat tossed the teleportation module over to Marinette, distracting the guards for a moment. They fought off the guards, exchanging the module multiple times to confuse their opponenets, until they found themselves once again cornered by new guards, along with Dr. Deranger.

"I'll take my invention back if you don't mind!" The scientist pried the device out of Marinette's hands.

"Your invention? As if!" snorted Marinette. Just like Hawkmoth, Dr. Deranger's inventions rarely worked.

What's that supposed to mean? You come into my lair and accuse! I invented it. I named it... the transportulator." The scientist caressed the device, weirding out both the teens.

Chat, while the scientist was having his "moment", noticed the light switch on the wall, and extended his baton to turn it off, sliding on the night vision glasses as the room darkened.

"What?! Ooh!" came Dr. Deranger's voice as Chat grabbed back the teleportation module then grabbed Marinette's hand.

"I must say My Lady, you still are as beautiful as ever, even in the dark." Chat pulled them out of the room, failing even with the night vision glasses to see Marinette's blush.

"The transportulator!" cried Dr. Deranger as they raced down the hallway, Marinette pulled ahead of Chat to toss her backpack out the window, converting into a motorized life raft.

"Ladies first," offered Chat as he handed her the module.

"Thanks Chaton," Marinette took the device and jumped, Chat following in suit.

Once their boat was clear of the scientist's lair, Marinette called Nino on her watch, "One teleportation module recovered."

"Great work, guys."

"Yeah, but why did Deranger say it was his invention?" Marinette looked at the module in her hand. Dr. Deranger stealing was nothing new, but why claim it as his own?

"So? He lied. No shocker there," responded Chat.

"I know, but he even named it. It just seems, I don't know, strange."

"Marinette, villains and lying go together like Paris and romance."

"It is what they do," echoed Nino.

"I guess so," Marinette shrugged it off. They had done a good deed today by getting back the teleportation module, and that's all that mattered.

"Here's the coordinates for the rendezvous point. The rightful owners of the transportu,... er, teleportation module will meet you there."

* * *

Marinette opened the door to a small remote hangar, Chat following behind her.

"Do you think maybe we could stop for lunch before we head back to class? I know you need to get design inspiration, but inspiration never came to anyone on an empty stomach," asked Chat as they stepped inside.

"What about those starved and tortured artists?"

Chat looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. From what Marinette had researched regarding Gabriel Agreste, he began as a starved and tortured artist as well.

"I'll have maman make you lunch," Marinette reassure, earning a smile from Chat.

"Place the item on the floor and exit the hangar," came a voice from overhead.

"Something's not right here," Marinette looked around the room, finding no identifier to the voice or where it came from. Chat nudged himself a couple steps closer to her.

"Place the item on the floor and exit the hangar."

Marinette pulled up her watch, "Nino, come in."

"What up, LB?"

"We're at the rendezvous point. But somebody woke up on the weird side of the bed today."

"It's cool. I forgot to warn you. The teleportation team members are super security freaks. No personal contact allowed." Marinette raised an eyebrow and looked at Chat, who looked as dubious as she did.

"You're sure this is legit, Nino?"

"Chill, LB. I just ran a bio DNA scan on the hangar. It's them."

"Place the item on the floor and exit the hangar." Marinette looked again to Chat who shrugged.

She placed the module on the floor and ran out, with Chat on her heels.

"Thank you, Miss Ladybug."

* * *

Marinette sat on the steps of the Trocadero, surrounded by piles of scrunched up paper of scratched ideas. After spending all morning getting the transportation module, lunch with Adrien, then school, Marinette was at a loss. She began to zone out, barely noticing the man who sat down on a bench nearby.

"Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance." Marinette perked up as she watched the man feeding the pigeons, giggling as he chatted with them like old friends.

"Scram, you winged brats!" came a young police officer, kicking the birds away, "How many times do you need to be told sir? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!"

The newbie police officer reminded Marinette of a younger Officer Raincomprix, so stiff and by the book when she started her job as Ladybug.

"But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?"

"All the park keepers know about you, sir. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!" Without a moment's hesitation, the poor man flew off his seat and dashed away, some pigeons following him.

Marinette sighed. She almost felt sorry for the pigeon man. He still did look quite comical with how he dressed, looking almost like a pigeon himself.

As if a lightbulb went off in her head, inspiration struck.

She quickly set down to draw the image forming in her mind, quite pleased with the final results. She held it up to admire when she received a call she recognized to be Adrien.

"Hey Adrien, what's up?"

"Had a break during fencing, thought I would check and see how your design is coming."

"All done with the design, now I just have to make it," answered Marinette with a relieved sigh, standing up to head back home.

"Nice, can you tell me what it is."

"Shouldn't influencing the judge be illegal?"

"I'm not the judge remember. I'm biased," came the teasing response.

"I'll give you a hint then," Marinette stooped down to pick up some feathers to complete her design. "Pigeons."

There was a pause on Adrien's end.  
"You do realize I'm allergic to feathers, right?"

Marinette froze.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could she forget he was allergic. He sneezed in a villain's face because he was allergic.

"Back to the drawing board," Marinette turned to go back to her seat on the steps.

"Maybe they don't have to be real feathers? Maybe you can do fake ones?" Adrien offered.

Marinette dropped the feathers she was holding.

"Adrien! You're a genius!" Marinette jumped in the air at his brilliance, "I could kiss you right now!"

Another pause as what Marinette said registered in her mind.

"I mean not literally of course, because you're not here. I'm mean even if you were here, I wouldn't kiss you, because you'd probably be sneezing from all the feathers. Plus we're only friends. So it would be awkward. And weird. Awkweird."

Adrien still didn't say anything.

"I gotta go, see you, bye." Marinette hung up the phone, cursing that conversation.

Meanwhile Adrien looked at his phone, the battery dead. He plugged it into a spare charger he kept in his bag.

"Agreste, you ready to go?' Asked one of his teammates.

"Yeah," Adrien put away his phone, wondering if Marinette said anything after screaming his name.

* * *

After her panic, Marinette calmed down after buying the synthetic pigeon feathers and started working on the hat, only taking a break for dinner. By 11 pm, she had finished her hat. After scanning for any missed detail, she place it in a hatbox for safekeeping.

"And now for a good night's sleep." Marinette was about to head into the bathroom when she got a call on her watch from Nino.

"What's the sitch, Nino?"

"LB, you've got to go back to the Deranger's lab and get the universal teleportation adaptor you forgot!"

"An adaptor?"

"Now! It's quite urgent!"

"I don't get it. The important thing is that we got the transporter thingie away from the bad guys, right? What's the big about the adaptor?" Marinette sat at her desk placing the lid on the hat box.

"The big is… That I need, or rather you... it's,... look, just do it, OK?"

"Fine, Nino. Chill already."

* * *

"Sorry for the late night mission Chat," Marinette apologized as they soared over the sea towards Dr. Deranger's lab using their jetpacks, definitely breaking curfew on a school night.

"No big, I was awake anyways looking for a girlfriend for Plagg. That cat is so picky," complained Chat Noir. "Oh, did you say anything, on the phone, you know, after you yelled my name?"

"After I what?" Marinette's eyebrows raised, maybe Adrien didn't hear her whole message after saying she could kiss him.

"Yeah, my phone died, so it cut off right when you yelled my name."

"Oh, I was just excited at the idea. The hat came out well."

"So you finished it?"

"Yep, just gotta wrap this mission, then win that contest."

"I like that attitude."

The duo descended into Deranger's lair via the open point used for a telescope, lowering their thrusters as they descended, enough to hover.

"There, plugged into the phone line," Chat pointed out.

Marinette flew towards the phone and pulled out the adapter.

"Returning to the scene of the crime, hero thief?" Came Deranger's voice from an overhang.

"Chat!" The teen heroes adjusted their thrusters to full blast, flying out of the villain's laboratory as he screamed after them.

* * *

Marinette and Chat entered the hangar, as empty as the time before.

"Where are they? School starts in a couple hours."

"And I got get home before Nathalie discovers I'm gone."

"Why don't you head back and get some sleep them? I'll handle things here."  
"You sure?"

"I'm a starved and tortured artist, an all-nighter won't kill me."

Chat took Marinette's face in his hands, looking her square in the eye in all seriousness.

"Don't you ever say that, no artist as pretty as you should ever starve. Especially when you live at a bakery." And with that, Chat was gone, leaving Marinette's heart in a rush and confusion.

"You're the reason why I'm tortured Chat Noir," Marinette commented under her breath.

Her watch began beeping.

"LB, they're here," came Nino voice.

"About time!"

"Same procedure. No contact."

"Uh, whatever!"

Marinette hung up then stood ready, waiting for the ominous voice.

"Place the item on the floor and exit the hangar."

Marinette was about to place the item down when she got a call on her watch. She answered the call to find Nino dressed in pajamas and looking like he was recovering from being run over by a truck.

"Hey, Marinette. Sorry I've been out of contact for the last few days," Nino paused to sneeze into a tissue, "Cold took a nasty turn."

"What?!" Marinette rose to her feet.

"Yeah," another sneeze, " Plus somebody whacked out my whole system with a virus." The screen split diagonally, with two Ninos on screen.

"You! What are you doing here?" Answered the one on the lower right of the screen, dressed in normal attire.

"This guy's a fa-ae-ah-ACHOO! Fake." Came the sickly Nino's response as he wiped his nose.

"Takes one to know one. Fraud!"

"I'm tracking you."

"Yeah? Well, then I'm tracking you as well!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. She knew something was up with this whole teleportation module.

"Miss Ladybug, place the item on the floor and exit the hangar."

Marinette scanned the room, finding a door off to the side.

"Doubt it." Marinette ran for the door.

Nino's voice came over the watch, "I've got the source of the hack."

"No you don't. You're the fake!"

"It's…"

Marinette opened the door to find Anti-bug inside with a full body tracking suit.

"Anti-bug," Marinette growled.

Anti-bug turned to see Marinette, quickly adjusting her stance for a round house to the face, knocking out Marinette.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Anti-bug snarked as a menacing looking Nino was on the screen behind her.

* * *

Adrien awoke to the sound of his phone blasting in his ear. Adrien lazily scrambled to pick up the phone, slightly annoyed by Plagg's tail swiping in front of his face as the cat slept on his head..

"I'm up Nathalie."

"Bro, I'm not Nathalie."

"Nino?" Adrien shot up, sending Plagg across the bed with a yelp.

"Yes, Marinette needs your help. Turns out Anti-bug did another hack and was using me to control you guys. She has Marinette captive."

Adrien jumped out of bed and race for his closet. Maybe he had a little more time before Nathalie came to wake him for school.

"Marinette and I figured something may be up. I'm on my way," Adrien stumbled around his closet, trying to put on his jeans with the phone still held up to his ear when he fell over.

"Adrien, are you alright?"

Adrien looked up to see Nathalie standing at the entrance of his room.

"I'm fine, just getting ready."

"Alright, breakfast will be ready in five minutes," and with that, Nathalie left.

"Nino, I'm stuck."

* * *

"What do you think Ladybug, like the place," Anti-bug taunted as Marinette was chained, propped up against an inclined table, a ledge beneath her feet the only thing holding her up. Anti-bug spun Marinette's watch around her finger, enjoying her triumph.

"I never pictured you as a villain settling down for one lair. Normally you were always on the move," Marinette remarked.

"Villain timeshare. The lair comes with all the necessary evils to defeat your foes. Thought it would make a good base of operations with the transportation module."

"Makes sense. So what have you got for me this time? You already know my identity, and Chat isn't here to spoil his."

"Puh-lease, so over your identity. Baker's daughter. Seamstress. Positively medieval sounding. No, I'm going to make full use of the accessories that come with this place."

Anti-bug stepped over to a box underneath Marinette's elevated feet.

"First, you'll be sealed in a reinforced titanium box."

Anti-bug then did a few steps and a twirl towards a deep hole, gesturing as she continued outline her plan, "Next, you will be dropped into this bottomless chasm. Then, the chasm will be filled with water. Then, man-eating sharks and a giant squid will then be released into the water!"

"Huh? Wait. If the chasm is bottomless, how can you fill it with water?"

Anti-bug pouted, stomping her foot as she did, "It's very, very deep, alright?! Lastly, I shall freeze over the top of the water with a six-foot layer of solid glacial ice. Any questions?"

"Yeah, as much as I would love to potentially die, I would much rather win a fashion contest first. So if I could go win the contest then can I come back and we pick up where we left off," Marinette offered as Anti-bug walked over to her, hands on the lever that adjusted who knows what on the contraption Marinette was on.

"Uh, no." Anti-bug pulled the lever, Marinette dropping into the titanium box. Anti-bug put the lid on top and proceeded to seal it in with a blowtorch.

After securing the box onto a chain hook, another lever lifted the box above the casym, the ropes snapping, and the box falling into the hole as it began to fill up with water.

Marinette struggled against her bonds, but the chains wouldn't budge. Parts of the box fell out, allowing water to seep into the box.

* * *

Adrien rushed into school with Nathalie following at a walking pace behind him, finding students setting up their hat displays. Alya waited along the wall, watching the students come in.

"I'm going to go put my stuff away, I'll be back in a minute." Before Nathalie could respond, Adrien ran over to Alya and pulled her into the locker room.

"Marinette's in trouble," said Adrien while trying to catch his breath.

"So you want me to go save her."

"Nino says he'll try to help her over the communicator. I need you to go get Marinette's hat, at least to hold her place in line. Maybe I can try stalling Nathalie , making sure Marinette goes last."

"Sounds like a plan," Alya raced out of the school towards Marinette's house, Adrien finally breathing a sigh of relief as he put his stuff away.

Ladybug would be fine.

* * *

Ladybug was not fine. The water continued to rise as she struggled in vain.

She heard a ringtone similar to her watch. But Anti-bug had her watch. She struggled to bring her hand through the chains, pulling her glove off to reveal the class ring. She tapped the jewel with her chin, which opened to reveal a tiny Nino.

"LB, you there?

Nino, you don't know how happy I am to see you. It is really you, right?"

"The one and only. I've already pinpoint your location. The authorities are on the way."

"OK. Next crisis… I need to be at school to win a fashion contest."

"Chat said he and Alya would handle it."

"Great, and Nino."

"Yeah?"

"When you give a girl a ring…"

"I meant nothing by it," Nino held up his hands in defense, "I liked the compact and functional design. It's a backup in case the watch gets broken. Or stolen."

"Fine, Now remind me, what else does this ring do?"

* * *

"Hi Tom, Hi Sabine," greeted Alya as she ran into the bakery, Tom busy in the back while Sabine manned the front counter.

"Morning Alya, have you seen Marinette?" Asked Sabine.

"Marinette had an early mission, I'm here to grab her hat," answered Alya.

"Alright, I believe I saw a hat box on her desk. Must be in there. Tell her to text me her lunch plans."

"Will do." Alya went past Sabine through the door to the apartment, taking steps two at a time.

She made it up to Marinette's room to find a pink and white spotted hatbox. Alya grabbed the box and raced back down to the school.

* * *

Marinette tested the laser on the ring, and just like with Kim's hair, it seared a little of the box with a flash. She made quick work lasering through the chains on her upper body and legs.

* * *

Adrien stood alongside Nathalie, watching the students being organized into rows by the teachers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alya rush in, heading straight for the last of the rows.

Nathalie checked her watch and began tapping on her tablet before approaching the principal.

* * *

Marinette aimed the laser ring along the middle of the box, creating a deep cut, while allowing more water to pour through. With a firm kick, she was out of the box and in the water. She took off the ring and twisted the band around the jewel, turning the ring into a miniature mouthpiece serving as a small air tank. She began swimming towards the surface, unaware of the dangers swimming around her.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie," Nathalie extended her hand to shake, while Mr. Damocles reciprocated.

"Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?"

Nathalie turned the tablet around, revealing Mr. Agreste.

"I'm here."

Adrien almost breathed a sigh of relief. Even though his father wasn't there in person, Gabriel Agreste would take a while examining the hats via tablet as opposed to in person.

"Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school," offered the Principal, seeming unsure of the situation.

Adrien, take Nathalie around."

"Yes Father," Adrien led Nathalie over to the first presenters.

* * *

Marinette continued swimming, only to notice out of the corner of her eye a shark. She dodged the animal, as in swam in circles, sizing up its prey. Marinette attempted to swim out of the circle, only for her mouthpiece to be knocked out by the shark's tail, quickly sinking to the bottom.

* * *

"As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects," Principal Damocles led Nathalie and Adrien over to Rose and Juleka's hat, a steampunk inspired design with goggles and gears.

"Interesting concept. Although going with a brown colored derby would have been a more suitable choice," commented Mr. Agreste.

The girls looked slightly disappointed.

"Keep working at your design and I'm sure you'll come up with something as eccentric as this style."

The girls brightened up at this remark and began chattering new ideas as Nathalie and Principal Damocles continued.

"Awesome hat," Adrien complimented.

"Thanks," whispered Rose.

"Adrien, come along." Adrien waved goodbye as he proceeded to slowly catch up to the group. He looked over at Alya who was staring at her phone, hatbox on a stool.

Where was Marinette?

* * *

Marinette swam as fast as she could, heading towards the surface, narrowly avoiding the shark. She glanced back up to see a giant squid approaching her, the shark coming up from behind. Marinette swam out of the way, the shark and squid engaging in a wrestling match.

She finished her swim to the top, finally able to breath, only it completely covered in ice.

* * *

Adrien almost groaned at the next hat. He knew Kim may need the extra credit, but lazily slapping a sweatband around the band of the hat was pushing it. At least Max had tried to make it work by adding a small sweat band sewn on the side, making it look like a bow sitting along the brim.

Gabriel Agreste stared at it for 5 seconds.

"Moving on."

"You tried Max," Adrien consoled Max, who was hanging his head in shame. How much Max went through for his friend Adrien would never know.

"Dude it was my idea," answered Kim.

"Adrien, hurry up," called Nathalie. Adrien proceeded to slowly walk after Nathalie.

Alya was glancing between the door and her phone.

"Where is that girl," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Marinette continued banging against the ice, hoping it would give, but nothing happened. On a crazy whim and with nothing to lose, Marinette belted out the highest note she could, effectively breaking the ice. Marinette crawled out of the water and ran to find Anti-bug.

* * *

"Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?" Chloe began her whole speal on how she had made the hat, Adrien imagining she probably hired someone else to make the hat. After closer inspection he noticed fake feathers along the side.

Wasn't Marinette's design about pigeons?

* * *

"Thanks for showing up Captain,"

Marinette ran alongside the local authorities through Anti-bug's lair, searching for the villain.

"No problem Ladybug, it's the least we could do after you helped us stop that shoplifting incident."

"No big, the guy didn't even realise the item was in his bag."

"Mom, not now, I'm very busy!" Came Anti-bug's voice at the end of the hall.

"She'll call you back," Marinette finished for Anti-bug as the officials surrounded her.

"But... how did...? I mean…" the captain handcuffed Anti-bug before leading her away,"The titanium, then the shark and, then squid and, the ice wall... I thought…"

"Which part of she can do anything do you not comprehend?" Marinette chided before turning to the teleportation module.

"Huh? Just like a phone."

* * *

Alya looked over down the aisle as Mr. Agreste made his way over. Adrien had done what he could to stall the group, but Mr. Agreste began to push on ahead without waiting for Adrien.

He was on the final student before Marinette's hat when her cell phone rang. Alya hit answer only to have Marinette appear in a flash of green.

"What just happened?" Alya looked at Marinette, hair and clothes wet, and in her Ladybug uniform, as she removed her hat from the box.

"I'll explain later. I'm not late yet am I?" Marinette set her hat on the stand.

"Almost," Alya's expression darkens.

"What?"

Before Alya could answer, Nathalie, Principal Damocles and Adrien approached. Adrien raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat." Nathalie turned the tablet, Marinette seeing Chloe had a hat exactly like hers. The kniving little…

"Is this a joke?"

"No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?" Chloe began to "cry", using the stool to hide her face.

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design," Marinette stepped forward, Nathalie turning the tablet back around to face her.

"Go ahead."

Marinette picked up her hat, gesturing as she explained.

"Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about." Marinette turned the hat upside down, revealing a hidden inscription on the band, "I signed mine."

Everyone looked over to Chloe, who fled in a panic, knocking over her hat. Mr. Damocles picked up the hat to reveal, as Marinette said, her name on the band.

"Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, Ladybug."

"Marinette," Adrien corrected, stepping forward to stand beside her.

"Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner."

Marinette's eyes lit up, slightly bowing as she rambled her thank yous.

"Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign."

Nathalie and Principal Damocles walked away, leaving Alya, Adrien and Marinette.

"Awesome job Marinette," complemented Adrien as he took the hat, their hands touching as she did.

"Hold up, I want to get a picture! The Designer and the Model," Alya held up her phone, probably already snapping a picture of when Adrien took the hat.  
"Alya, I don't think you can take pictures until after it's released," chided Marinette.

"I won't post it right away," Alya pushed Adrien next to Marinette.

"You're cold," Adrien put the hat on as he looked down at Marinette, smiling once he realized he wasn't going to sneeze.

"Yeah, Anti-bug had this whole elaborate trap set up with titanium boxes, holes filled with water, a shark, and a squid, plus covered in ice. It was a long morning."

The teens smiled for the camera.

"Great!" Alya giggled to herself as she walked over to where she set down her school bags.

Once Alya was gone, Adrien pulled Marinette in for a hug.

"I'm glad your safe."

"Me too."

* * *

 **I went with Anti-Bug for this one as opposed to Hawkmoth because I wanted to see more of Anti-bug than her cameo in the last episode. Plus if she could teleport anywhere in the world, stealing stuff would be a piece of cake.**

 **How Anti-bug was able to do the instructional voice as well as be Nino? Pre-recorded.**


	15. Dark Cupid Effect

Adrien stared long and hard and the two pieces of paper before him. One was a poem written out on a piece of lined paper, a poem he had wrote last year for Ladybug, but never sent. The other piece of paper also had a poem, written on a heart shaped card that responded to his poem, but with no signature. He had received it last year after going through all the fangirl Valentines. So for the months following, he believed it to be from Ladybug.

Then came Ladybug's reveal that summer, and when he discovered his shy classmate who could barely say two words to him without stuttering or running away was Ladybug, Adrien quickly discarded the card being from Ladybug. If Marinette had liked him, then why was she always running away? Why could she barely talk to him?

So if Ladybug/Marinette didn't write the card, someone else must have. Someone in his sophomore class who read his original discarded card.

This year, he was going to find out.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day bro!"

"Same to you to man!"

Nino, Kim and Max stood in the park across the street from the school, Nino pulling out of his bag a ray with a heart at the end of it.

"I'm calling it the Cupid Ray, by synthesizing certain pheromones in the love-inducing chemical found in chocolate, this Cupid Ray will send out sonic pulses to any female's emotional cortex," informed Nino, Max nodding in understanding while Kim was totally lost.

"So this will would work on Chloe?"  
"Technically it should work on any female you target, but it has a time limit became of the short range."

"In order to avoid targeting multiple females at once," concluded Max.

"Precisely. This should work to get you your Valentine's date after last years…" Nino tried to come up with words to describe last year's Valentine's Day, where Kim was rejected and humiliated by Chloe over his confession, which was later texted to the whole school. Nino offered to help Kim out, seeing as how he didn't need a Cupid Ray to get a date with Alya for Valentine's Day.

"Embarrassment?" finished Kim

The other two boys nodded.

"Well, hopefully this year will be better, and Max here," Kim dragged Max under his arm, "can finally get a date with Sabrina."

"Good luck to you bros, you know where to reach me."

Nino began walking over to school, leaving Kim and Max to follow at a distance. After Nino entered the building, the two boys didn't have long to wait before Chloe showed up, Sabrina present to open the door for her as she left her limo.

"Go hit a homerun," encouraged Max. Kim took a deep breath and marched forward, approaching Chloe before she made it in the building.

"Morning Chloe," Kim came up beside her, effectively cutting Sabrina out of view.

"Ugh, what are you doing?"

Before Chloe could complain any further, Kim shot her with the Cupid Ray. Hearts appeared in Chloe's eyes as she looked up at Kim.

"Oh Kimmy-cub, how I missed you!" Chloe latched onto his neck.

Kim proceeded to escort Chloe into the building, giving Max the ok.

"You can do this," Max said to himself as he approached Sabrina, who had been left behind by Kim and Chloe.

"Hey Sabrina."

"Good Morning Max," answered Sabrina, slightly confused by the reaction of her best friend to Kim.

"May I escort you to class today?"

Sabrina smiled, "I would like that."

Max led Sabrina into the building.

* * *

The moment Marinette stepped foot on campus, she could tell something was off. For one, Chloe was hanging all over Kim, while Max was walking up to the second floor with Sabrina. And two, by the time Marinette had made it to her locker, Nino and Alya were helping Adrien pick up the Valentine Day cards that fell out of his locker, Adrien examining everyone carefully, comparing it to something on his phone.

"Girl! Happy Valentine's Day," Alya jumped over the cards to hug her friend.

"Happy Valentine's Day Alya!" Marinette returned the hug, "and congrats on your first Valentine's Day with a Boyfriend."

"Thanks!" Alya stepped back to stand by Nino, who had finished helping pick up the cards, Adrien still sorting through them.

"You better treat her right today Nino."

"Don't worry LB, I got a whole afternoon and evening planned." Alya giggled in excitement.

"Speaking of Valentines, you want me to forward you the Ladybug emails?"

"Ladybug emails," Adrien perked up.

Marinette continued to her locker, refusing to say anything.

"Ladybug gets a bunch of fan emails on Valentines. Both from fans and secret admirers," affirmed Nino as he pulled out his phone, showing Alya and Adrien the emails.

"Girl, that's a lot of emails to go through," Alya glanced between Marinette and the emails.

"Well, wouldn't want the fans to be disappointed," answered Marinette as she put in her locker combination.

"You mean you respond to all of them?" asked Adrien. Considering most of his letters were in person and his schedule was too busy, he never answered them unless they gave them to him in person.

"Since its email, why not? I'm just glad I don't have to deal with any physical," Marinette opened her locker, only for a bunch of Valentine letters to pour out. "Letters."

"I think you just beat Adrien in fan-mail," stated Alya as the three looked between Marinette and the letters, Marinette already bending down to pick them up. Adrien stuffed the letters into his bag, as Nino and Alya went to join Marinette in picking up the letters, Adrien following behind them.

"This is going to take awhile," Marinette sighed.

* * *

After a quick stop home to deliver letters, the rest of the day proceeded almost normal.

With the exception of Kim and Chloe, who sat next to each other for every class they had together, with Max and Sabrina following in suit. Then there was Adrien offering to collect everyone's homework in every single class.

"Is it just me, or did Chloe get a heart," asked Marinette to Alya as they opened their lockers at the end of the day, more fan-mail pouring out. Marinette quickly stooped down to pick the letters up.

"If she grew a heart, then it's a heart only big enough for Kim," concluded Alya, shutting her locker.

"Do you want to stop by the bakery and get some Candy Apples before you go spend the rest of the day with Nino."

"Let's ask him. He hasn't told me the schedule."

Marinette finished putting the rest of the letters in her bag as they left the locker hall.

"Since I'm busy, why don't you spend some time with Adrien?" Alya nudged her friend to see Adrien sitting by the exit of the school, comparing letters again to something on his phone.

"I don't know Alya, it's Valentine's Day."  
"Exactly, it's the perfect guise to hang out, with him being none the wiser that it's more than just friends who are hanging out."

"I'm not going to trick Adrien like that. Besides, I tried last year with the letter to tell him how I feel and it didn't work."  
"That's because you forgot to sign your name."

"Don't remind me," Marinette sighed. Last year she had noticed Adrien writing a letter, and after picking up the discarded letter in the class trash, she had been sure it was for her, especially with more convincing from Alya. So she responded to it, only to forget to sign her name because they got distracted by a ladybug.

So much for ladybug's bringing luck.

"She said yes!"

"Awesome bro!" Marinette and Alya turned towards Marinette's house to run into Nino, Kim, and Max in a conversation.

"Who said yes?" Asked Alya.

"Chloe agreed to be my Valentine and go on a date tonight," answered Kim.

"And with Sabrina being free for the day, she agreed to go on a date with me," echoed Max.

"Congrats guys!" offered Alya, full of enthusiasm for her friends.

Marinette though felt something was off. Chloe would rather wear out of style clothes than go out with Kim.

"Have fun guys," offered Nino, sliding his hand into his girlfriend's.

"Will do, you too," responded Max as the boys left.

"Hey, so do we have time to get candy apples before we have to go," the girls looked up to Nino, who checked his phone.

"I don't think so, we got to be somewhere to be in half an hour and the line is already probably getting long."

Alya squealed in excitement, "What are we waiting for then?!" Alya began pulled Nino down the street.

"I'll see you tomorrow girl!"

Marinette waved, watching her friends go. She looked back to the school, to see it nearly empty, Adrien's car driving away. She proceeded back to her own home, stopping in the bakery before heading upstairs.

"Hey Papa, hey Maman," Marinette greeted as she entered the bakery. The adults responded in kind, Sabine busy with a customer, and Tom setting out freshly made candy apples.

"Candy Apple?" offered Tom.

With a small smile, Marinette took the offered treat and headed upstairs.

"Oh just so you know, your maman and I will be going out tonight."

"Ok papa, I'll probably be here if you need anything," Marinette shut the door leading to the apartment flat behind her.

Darn her former stutter and shyness around Adrien for that year and a half of school. Maybe then maybe this Valentine's Day she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Adrien sat alone at his desk staring hard over the letter. He had gone over every piece of fan-mail and all his classmates homework, comparing them to the letter, but none of them matched. Sure he had skipped over the girls who were dating someone at the time when the letter was written. And he didn't bother looking at Marinette's because Ladybug didn't respond to handwritten notes, just the emails.

His phone chimed with a text notification.

Adrien opened up the phone to find a text from Marinette.

"Hey Adrien, I was going over the emails for Valentine's Day, and there a few for Chat Noir. Do you want me to send them to you?"

"Sure. School email, Nathalie and my father don't check that one."

"Ok.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Adrien smiled. He was happy that their friendship had grown in the past few months since he became Chat Noir. A year ago she was too scared to talk to him while he pined after the mysterious Ladybug. After her identity reveal and her being a revealed hero, he hoped they would talk more since he understood celebrity pressure. But when summer passed and nothing changed, he took chance as Chat Noir to get to know her better. He was glad he did, and even more so when they became friends in and out of costume.

Did he want something more? No, he wouldn't push. He was just glad she could talk normally to him now.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

In a moment, Adrien received a batch of emails from Marinette.

May as well answer them.

* * *

Marinette squealed in delight as she spun around in her chair. She had gone out on a whim to say Happy Valentine's Day to Adrien, regretting it five seconds after sending. But when he responded back, it made her heart whirl in excitement. After sending the emails to Adrien, she screenshotted the conversation and sent it Alya.

"Invite him over to hang out, go through fan mail."

Marinette panicked at the thought.

Her parents wouldn't be home. Surely they wouldn't allow her and Adrien to be home alone? Which would force them to go out. Like on a date.

Marinette pushed her face into her chaise pillow, unsure how to cope with the idea.

Her phone chimed with a text.

"Want to come over and read over and hang out? Father is in Los Angeles for final fittings and didn't schedule anything for tonight so Nathalie can have the night off. We can read over the Ladybug and Chat Noir fan mail. Some of these Chat Noir ones are hilarious."

Marinette almost combusted reading that text. Adrien wanted to hang out with her. Alone. At his house. Unsupervised. With the exception of the security cameras.

"My bodyguard will still be here. He doesn't have any plans for today."

Ok, so maybe not unsupervised, but spending Valentine's Day with Adrien felt like a dream come true. Even if it was as friends.

"Yes."

* * *

For Kim, this was a dream come true. So far he had managed a whole day with having Chloe's attention devoted only to him. Chloe had secured them seating at her father's hotel, only the best for her Kimmy-cub she said. A text from Max said he and Sabrina were doing great, and Sabrina had stopped talking about Chloe once they went to dinner, their conversation switching to academics and likes, normal date talk.

"And what does my Kimmy-cub want to eat, something sweet? Liiike, you!" Chloe giggled at her joke.

"This was totally worth it," Kim patted the Cupid Ray in his lap.

"And what would the lovely couple like this evening," an old man came up with a cart filled with desserts, dressed professionally, almost too professional to be a waiter.

"I think we have something that we should share. We should share something! Let's see, share... a sundae!"

"We will get right on it."

"Father I got it!" Came a voice, almost sounding like it came from the cart.

"Excuse me." The waiter hurriedly directed his cart back out of the restaurant and to the kitchen, Kim watching them speed off.

"Now, where were we?" Kim turned to see a confused Chloe, he reached for the Cupid Ray in his lap to find it gone.

"Kim? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Adrien was internally freaking out. Marinette had agreed to hang out with him. At his house. On Valentine's Day. When he initially asked her, he thought since he had nothing to do, and it seemed since she had nothing to do, they could do nothing, together.

But now, as she sat on his couch, reading fan-mail on her laptop while playing with Plagg, he began to panic. He hoped she didn't see this as a date. He did not want to ruin their friendship right now.

"Plagg, get off, I need to type," Marinette moved the cat over the laptop.

"Find any funny emails?" asked Adrien, hoping to break the silence in his room.

"Depends," came the single worded response as she began typing.

"On what?"  
"What you think is funny."

"Well, some of mine have some pun-derful cat jokes."

Marinette slightly chuckled at that but kept typing.

Feeling as if the conversation was going nowhere, Adrien snuck over to behind Marinette to read her latest email. Without reading ahead, he began to read the email out loud.

"My Dearest Ladybug, Will you Marry me?" Marinette quickly shut the laptop before he could read anymore, pulling Plagg into her lap to cover the evidence.

"Probably someone playing a joke," jested Adrien nervously. They were juniors in high school for crying out loud. And the world knew that, at least for Ladybug.

"I wish," Marinette groaned, burying her face in the cat. Adrien turned so he could rest his back against the side of the sofa.

"How many of those kinds of letters do you get?"

"Quite a few. And requests to go to school dances, or dates. Even more so now that they know me."

Adrien could relate, having received letters and emails of similar intent as the model, Adrien Agreste.

"It use to be easier to reject them when there was a difference between Marinette and Ladybug. Ladybug could reject because she had to save people and no time for romance. Marinette could like whoever she wanted."

Marinette liked someone?

"I mean, if I like someone. Because I don't. And didn't. Ever. Nope. Never had a crush," Marinette rambled.

Another reason why Marinette was not the one to answer his letter.

"Well, if it helps, with fan mail like that, I remind myself that they don't really know me. If they did actually like me, they would try to get to know me. You know?"

"Like you? Ladybug fan-boy?" Marinette leaned her head back against the sofa, still unable to get a good look at Adrien, who was turning fifty shades of red.

"Not necessarily, you were just one of my first friends here, but they you got all shy and weren't able to talk to me, so I thought if I got to know you more as Chat Noir, then maybe we could be actual friends," Adrien covered up, not noticing Marinette's crestfallen face.

Did Adrien have a crush on Ladybug? This time last year, yes.

This year? Marinette was his best friend next to Nino. He wouldn't trade that for a fantasy crush.

He felt something scratch his head, looking up to see Marinette's hand bent over backwards to play with his hair.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you did."

"Me too Bugaboo."

* * *

"I can't believe you got us tickets to Jagged Stone's 'Rockin' Love' Concert!" Squealed Alya for the 56th time since finding out. Nino led her over to their seats, close to the seats they had at the last concert, but more in the middle. He normally didn't like calling for favors like this, but anything to please his girlfriend. Plus the concert hall managed to get a million mega-watt amplified speaker system, which he had to check out.

"Good Evening PARIS!" Jagged announced as he entered the stage, the crowds roaring in excitement.

"Get ready to Love, Rock, and Roll!" Jagged and his band began to play, crowds standing up to dance and jump to the music.

It was then Nino's cell phone began to ring. It was Kim.

"Hey Kim, how's the date going?"

"Not good man."

Nino stepped away from their seats to hear Kim better.

"What's up?"

"The Cupid Ray's been stolen?"  
"Stolen? You sure you didn't just drop it?"  
"Positive, I had it in my lap when a waiter came over to take our order."

"What did the waiter look like?"

"Old man, too fancy for a waiter. Ran out of restaurant once he took our order. Then the ray was gone?"

Old man?

Suddenly, the roof came crashing down on the crowds below, two helicopters flying overhead. They extended magnets attached to cables, pulling out the speakers.

"Hey you, stop ruining my show!" yelled Jagged Stone, from where he was escorted off stage.

Both helicopters began dispersing flyers everywhere before taking off.

"I gotta go bro."

"But-" Nino hung the phone and rushed over to Alya, who was holding a flyer.

"Super A-OK Rock Star Sensation, Moni, in the biggest Rock Star Concert Ever. Ladies Only"

Well that answered that question where the Cupid Ray went.

"Nino, why is Monsieur Monsieur the Second throwing a rock concert?" Alya looked over at Nino, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Long discarding awkward fan mail, Adrien and Marinette settled down to play Ultimate Mecha-Strike 3, Adrien purposely not purchasing the latest Mecha-Strike game with the virtual reality.

"Triple head combo, Marinette style! Booyah!" Announced Marinette, landing the final hit on Adrien's bot.

"Rematch," Adrien readily challenged.

"Are you sure Chaton? How much losing can you take in one night."

"I've been practicing. I just need to beat you once, then we are good."

"Fine," Marinette selected her usual character, while Adrien selected his usual.

They were about to fight when Marinette got a call on her watch.

"What's the sitch... Alya?" Adrien hit pause as he leaned over to see and angry Alya with guilty Nino standing outside the concert hall.

"This guy decided to play cupid this year, and is out to destroy the world. Again."

"What did he do now?" asked Marinette.

Alya moved Nino back in front of the camera.

"Hey guys, glad to see your enjoying Valentine's Day together."

Marinette and Adrien jumped feet apart from each other.

"We're just hanging out!" exclaimed Marinette.

"As Friends!" added Adrien to their defense.

"Just friends," echoed Marinette.

"Did he show you his Ladybug scrapbook yet?"

Both teens turned bright red.

"Nino! Stop changing the subject!" Alya yelled.  
"Yes ma'am. I made a Cupid Ray for Kim so that Chloe would fall in love with him, but now the Monsieurs took it and are planning a ladies only concert where they'll probably use the Cupid Ray."

"Alright, we're on it, can you get us a ride?"

"Nowaygirl, we're coming with you!"

"What?!" Marinette and Adrien crowded around her watch.

"Nino's mistake, Nino needs to fix it."

"Alya's right. I shouldn't have tried to mess with that sort of thing. But it's your call LB"

Marinette sat back to think. True with the Monsieurs it was impossible to fix once they went evil, but maybe this one mission Nino could fix his mistake."

"Alright, send us all the location for our ride. I'm counting on you Carapace."

Nino smiled and winked, "On it LB."

"Whose Cara-" Alya asked Nino before the called ended.

"Whose Carapace?" Asked Adrien.

Marinette giggled before standing up, "good thing I brought my uniform, just in case. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Whose Carapace?"

* * *

Marinette, Nino, Chat Noir, and Alya crept along the side of the stadium on the Monsieur's private island, Chat Noir and Alya pouting as they followed.

From what they had been told, Carapace was Nino's undercover name when he tried being Ladybug's sidekick back in freshmen year of high school. That only lasted a few missions until the Monsieurs turned evil, but he still had met all of Ladybug's arch foes in those few missions. He even had a green outfit to match Ladybug's, green and yellow goggles included to serve as a mask.

Carapace hadn't even been mentioned on the Ladyblog, which was how undercover his identity was.

It made his girlfriend and best friend realize they weren't first choice in partners.

"Dude, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were the original partner?"

"Not only is my best friend a hero, but my boyfriend is a hero?"  
"Technically I'm a retired hero. I was always more of a behind the scenes guy. Plus you both of knew about my deal with the Monsieurs, "answered Nino

"But not that you fought Anti-bug before," commented Alya.

"Or Hawkmoth," added Chat

"Can you all zip it?" demanded Marinette. The three nodded, Chat making the motion of zipping his lips.

Marinette held her watch up to the wall to scan, revealing guards posted all around the stadium.

"Security's tight. We'll need to find a different way in."  
"I'll use my new grappling belt," the buckle of Nino's belt shot up, hooking onto the top of the wall.

All three of his friends looked at him.

"I got bored when I was sick. I had a lot of time on my hands to make things."

"Uh, yeah. Good for you. But what about Alya. She's grapple-challenged," countered Chat.

"You do remember the concert said girls only. The moment they see two boys in the crowd, they're going to get suspicious," reminded Alya.

"True, unless…" Marinette and Alya looked at the two boys, who looked at each other then back to the girls.

"Oh please don't," whined Nino.

"They did," answered Chat, whose hair was pushed back by original kitty ears headband, trading Alya's skirt for his pants, and Marinette's shade of pink lip gloss. Nino wore an actual dark colored wig, trading his shirt for Marinette's shirt and blazer, with some lip gloss from Alya.

"At least they didn't make us stuff our shirts to look like," Chat stopped Nino from saying anything more as they passed the guards, safely making it into the stadium with Alya and Marinette following behind.

Once they were safe in the crowd, Nino pulled out some ear plugs.

"These will protect you from the effects of the Cupid Ray."

Each of the girls took a pair.

"Okay, it's probably backstage," commented Marinette as she looked around the stadium, no visible sign of the Cupid Ray in site.

"Yeah, got your crowd control covered, My Lady," said Chat with a smirk, before pushing through the crowd, "Make way! Big fans coming through! Hey! Watch the skirt!"

Marinette shrugged and followed after him, leading them right to the middle of the stadium, before the stage lit while the surrounding lights dimmed.

"I've always wanted to do that," whispered Chat excitedly to Marinette, who smiled.

Sir Monsieur the First came on the screen.

"Ladies from around the globe, welcome, to our concert of love. It is my sincere pleasure to present to you, Monsieur Monsieur the Second."

"But you did not call me a rock sensation!" came Moni's voice over the speaker.

Sir Monsieur only sighed, "And I assure you he is a rock sensation."

Fireworks exploded around the stage as the screen changed to pink, Moni's Shadow appearing behind the screen walking towards the crowd. Until he tripped and fell through the screen.

He quickly stood up as the song began to play, Nino finding his vocals an insult to the musical world.

"On the road to love, you must pay the toll. Exact change is required, 'cause that's the way I roll. I've got a tortured soul, and my heart, it has a hole. Because that's just the way I roll, baby. That's just the way I roll."

The crowd seemed very disinterested at Moni's lack of talent.

"Please tell me you brought more ear plugs," asked Chat.

"I wish," grumbled Nino.

Just as the chorus began, all the girls in the stadium, minus Marinette and Alya, got hearts in their eyes, and began screaming and jumping to the music. Marinette and Chat maneuvered and dodged the wild fangirls with ease, Alya and Nino having a more difficult time. Nino got stuck between two girl, constantly jumping together and squishing him, until they squished him out and onto Alya.

"Moni? Moni! I LOVE YOU!" Alya cried out, Nino noticing the ear plugs no longer in her ears.

"That is not something you ever want to hear your girlfriend say," commented Chat as he pulled Alya and Nino away from where the mosh pit of girls had begun to gather.

"You two keep an eye on Alya, I'll go deal with Moni," commanded Marinette.

Marinette launched her yoyo, flying over the crowd and landing behind Moni.

"Oh! Ladybug!" cried out Moni in shock.

"Monsieur Monsieur the Second," responded Marinette as she stepped into the light.

"Are you not falling in love with me and my funky fresh moves?"

Marinette pointed to her ear plugs, "Mmm, not so much."

Marinette felt something removed from her ears, her heart filled with adoration as she looked at Moni.

"M-moni! My Valentine be you will? I mean … Will you be my Valentine?" asked Marinette, blushing. Had he always looked so handsome?

"I am expecting a lot of offers this year. I will think on it."

Marinette giggled; that was as good as a yes.

* * *

Chat frowned as Marinette latched onto Moni, her hand caressing his muscular chest.

"That's something you don't ever want to see your girlfriend doing," retorted Nino, holding back Alya who was trying to make a run for the stage.

"She's not my girlfriend," exclaimed Chat.

"I'm kidding bro. You go distract them, I'll shut down the Cupid Ray," responded Nino.

"What about Alya?"

"She'll be fine, I'm frankly more scared for anyone who gets in her way."

Chat nodded in agreement. Alya was a force to be reckoned with when upset. Nino let her go, Alya charging into the crowd.

With a final nod, the boys split up.

* * *

How could Marinette have ever loved Adrien rather than Moni before was beyond her. She latched to to his bulging arm while gazing into his brown eyes.

"Hey, give me back my partner!" Marinette turned to Chat, removing his head band so his hair popped back into style.

Moni began laughing mid song.

"What's so fun?"

"I thought you were a lady."

"Well, you are no gentleman," Chat pouted.

* * *

Just as Nino thought, he found Sir Monsieur behind the stage, standing next to the Cupid Ray.

"Ahh Carapace, Ladybug's genius friend. It's been a long time."

"That's super genius."

"Your genius can not beat my evil or treachery." Two men lurking in the shadows came forward., "Have you met my bodyguards, Evil and Treachery? Get him!"

The two men raced towards him, Nino, unlocking his grappling belt, sending him towards the ceiling as the bodyguards collided. Nino came landing back down on top of Sir Monsieur.

He grabbed the Cupid Ray and threw it on the ground before stepping on it.

"That's the way I roll."

* * *

What happened? Marinette looked around to find herself latching onto Moni. He looked down and gave her a pearly white smile.

"Uh, no," Marinette backed away, the rest of the crowd coming to their senses, proceeding to throw rotten fruit at Moni.

"Marinette," Marinette turned to see Chat Noir on the edge of the stage, far enough away from the flying fruit. Marinette jogged over to his side.

"What happened?"

"You got hit by the Cupid Ray, but it looks like Nino fixed it," answered Chat while watching Moni run away and the rest girls race after him as an angry mob.

"You mean I was?" Marinette pointed after Moni, unable to finish her sentence.

Chat looked away but nodded. Marinette's face turned a red to rival her Ladybug outfit. Chat saw her all over Moni. Even though she was under the Cupid Ray, Chat saw her hanging all over Moni, almost like how Chloe clings to Adrien.

Now any chance of making it out of the friend zone was gone.

"Nino Lahiffe! Where are you because you have got some explaining to do," screamed Alya as she went backstage searching for Nino. Chat and Marinette laughed as they saw Alya chase Nino out of the backstage and around the stadium.

* * *

"Dear Ladybug, I think your smart and talented. Will you please go out with me, signed your Secret Admirer. Girl, you have way too many secret admirers," chided Alya as she took a bite of candy apple, while tossing the letter to the "read" pile.

After a hour of chasing Nino and lecturing him on the misuse of science, Alya forgave Nino enough to let him catch his breath. The group then retired to Marinette's place, granted permission from her parents, and considering Nino's evening plans were toast due to the surprise Moni concert. They were spending the rest of Valentine's Day reading Adrien's and Ladybug's fan-mail they received at school.

"At least Adrien's fans sign theirs. Here's one from Mireille," Nino tossed it over to Adrien.

Marinette picked one of the letters, finding on the outside a drawing of her in her Ladybug attire, doing an action pose.

"Read it girl," Alya urged as she moved closer to take a look at the card.

"Dear Ladybug, will you be my Valentine? Hmm, no signature."

"Hey just like the one you received last year," Nino elbowed Adrien in the ribs, Adrien and Marinette turning a shade of pink, "Did you figure out who its from?"

"No," answered Adrien as he picked up another card, comparing it to the picture on his phone. After seeing how Marinette acted when in love under the Cupid Ray effects, he was certain it wasn't from her. So his search continued through the fan-letters.

Alya elbowed Marinette in the ribs, but Marinette just proceeded to study the card in her hand. Whoever sent it to her was a good artist, but normally artists signed their work. She reopened the card to reread the note then flipped back to the picture until she found what she thought may be the artist's signature, not noticing Adrien's glance at her as he picked up another card. At the bottom of the card was an exclamation mark in a rectangle.


	16. Copying Faces

The bell chimed as a new customer entered Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

"We'll be right with you!" called out Sabine as she shut a display case, heading towards the back to retrieve some more desserts.

"Marinette, can you handle this one," Sabine asked as Marinette finished up setting out chocolate croissants in the display case.

"Sure," Marinette stood up to find Penny Rolling looking at the display case.

"Penny?" The empty tray popped out of Marinette's hands, Marinette fumbling to catch it before it hit the floor. Once she did, she turned back to Penny. Penny chuckled.

"How can I help you? I thought Jagged Stone left for the Grammys after his Valentine's Day concert."

"Inspiration struck, so he's been writing new music the past few days. We're catching a red eye tonight over to New York though. I'm here to get a couple snacks for the road."

"Alright, what can I get you," Marinette set the tray down, but kept the tongs to grab whatever Penny selected.

"An assortment of a dozen macarons. Any flavor will do. But at least one red velvet," instructed Penny. Marinette nodded and grabbed a box and began to fill it with the desserts.

"Another reason I'm here is Jagged and I have been brainstorming a new ideas for his next album. He really liked the glasses you designed, and he wants you to design his next album cover."

Marinette almost dropped the box of macarons, her mother catching the box before it almost hit the floor.

"I'll finish ringing her up," Sabine offered, gently pushing Marinette out from behind the counter.

"Let me get this straight. You want...me to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?!" Marinette asked, just to make sure. She had dabbled in digital art programs back when she was the one running the Ladyblog, and she still had input on the design of the blog despite Nino being primary overseer.

"That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself," Penny pulled a paper out of her purse.

"Here's a copy of the lyrics to his featured song on the next album so you can get an idea of what he is going for."

Marinette took the copy, reading over lyrics while Penny paid for the macarons.

"We need your proposal before we leave tonight. Think you can have it done by 7?"

Marinette looked over to her mother. She had promised to help in the bakery today, but the opportunity to design an album cover for Jagged Stone was too good to pass up.

"She'll get started right away," answered Sabine for both Marinette and Penny. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, we look forward to seeing what you come up with. Meet us at Le Grand Paris Hotel, Room 120."

"I'll be there!"

Penny waved as she left the bakery. Once she was out of sight, Marinette squealed in delight.

"My daughter, famous album cover designer," Tom brought out some more baked goods from the back, setting them down beside the display case.

"I know I promised to help today," started Marinette, quickly cut off by her parents.

"Don't worry about the bakery, your papa and I can handle," answered Sabine

"You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah!" Tom gave Marinette a high five before bringing his two favorite women into a group hug.

The bell chimed as a new customer raced in, hiding behind the door. The family turned to see Adrien with a hoodie pulled over, practically out of breath.

"Hide me," he whispered. Marinette looked to see outside the window the Chloe was looking around, undoubtedly for Adrien.

"Marinette, don't you have some work you need to do?" asked Sabine, all while keeping an eye on Chloe.

"Yes, I'm going to go upstairs to work on the project," Marinette waved Adrien over, who kept low while making his way to her, the two teens disappearing to the stairs leading to the apartment just as Chloe decided to walk in. Tom and Sabine made themselves busy, Tom making his way to the kitchen as Sabine restocked the display case.

Seeing no sign of Adrien, Chloe left.

"So why exactly were you hiding from Chloe, other than normal reasons one would hide from her," asked Marinette as pulled up her digital art program. Adrien made himself comfy on the chaise, pulling Plagg out of his jacket.

"Chloe found out about me looking for a girlfriend for Plagg and she offered to help."

Marinette raised an eyebrow as Plagg jumped off Adrien and hopped into Marinette's lap.

"She can be nice when she wants to, but Chloe kept suggesting all these exclusive breeders for rare cats, and we went to visit one today when Chloe told me she would buy the girlfriend cat so it's like our pets are married, and all that weirdness, and Plagg ran away, so I chased after him, but Chloe chased after me, and that's how I ended up here."

"So you want Chloe to have the other cat?"

"Not really, the point was for Plagg to have another friend so he wouldn't be bored at home." Marinette nodded before reading the lyrics.

"What are you working on anyway? I thought you said you were busy working at the bakery today."

"I was, then Penny Rolling came in and asked me to design Jagged Stone's next album cover," Marinette responded nonchalantly as she pulled up her Jagged Stone music on her phone, plugging it into the speaker on her desk.

Adrien bolted up from his relaxed position.

"What?! I want to see."

"You can't see it yet, I've barely even started," Marinette giggled as she pressed play, rock and roll filling the room.

"And what about you? Don't you have an extra circular to work on?"

"No, father's busy with last minute alterations for the Grammys plus he has a fashion show soon. So today I'm free. Tomorrow thought I have Chinese and piano lessons."

"Fun."

They settled into a comfortable silence, Adrien resting on the chaise browsing cat forums while Marinette worked on the album cover, Plagg alternating between laps.

Adrien eventually got bored of the cat forums, finding no useful information on adopting a cat and began looking around the room. Valentines had been discarded into a bag close to her door, with the exception of the one drawing that sat on her desk.

"Did you find out who that card is from," Adrien asked.

Marinette just kept working, already deep in the zone of her design. Adrien settled back into the chaise.

Marinette had shown extreme interest in the drawing, almost as much as he did with his Valentine's letter from last year. She had even looked up the signature, with exclamation point in a box, to find no artist online used that symbol. A part of Adrien felt relieved.

What would Marinette be like with a boyfriend? Would they be exclusive and Adrien be replaced by her boyfriend as her partner? Or would they not be able to hang out anymore one on one like now? Or would nothing change?

"Marinette?"

Marinette continued working.

"If you found the person who made that card, would you go out with them?"

Marinette shrugged.

"Would you be their girlfriend if they told you how you feel?"

Again Marinette shrugged.

"If you had a boyfriend, would he be your partner?" Marinette finally stopped her drawing to look at the blond idiot on her couch.

"What brought this on?"

"I don't know. Just wondering since you seemed so interested in the card on Valentine's Day but we're just hanging out…" Adrien began to run out of words as he tried to explain his thought process.

"I don't think anything would really change. You're a great partner, and whoever drew the card may not be as helpful with missions. You'll be my Chat Noir as long as I keep being Ladybug or for as long as you want to," Marinette responded, while pulling out a box below her desk, "are you wearing leather?"  
Adrien, confused by her change of subject, answered in the affirmative.

"Hand it over please," she requested.

Adrien obeyed his partner and handed over his leather outer jacket. Marinette took a big sniff of the back of the jacket.

"Perfect," she smiled, opening the box to pull out some supplies Adrien couldn't quite comprehend what they were for. He leaned back in the chaise and smiled at her words.

He would always be her Chat Noir.

* * *

Marinette sat at her desk, waiting for her design to print, reflecting on her conversation with Adrien before he started re-reading the Team Miraculous comic books he had lent her on New Years.

True Chat Noir and Adrien had proven themselves to be a very competent partner and trustworthy friend, vying for top place next to Alya. Dating him hadn't been totally erased from her mind, but he seemed happy like this. Being friends and her crime fighting partner. Maybe finding and even dating the artist for her Valentine's Day card would give her a chance to open her life beyond waiting for Adrien.

The printer finished, Marinette sliding the design in a plastic cd case with a sticker on the bottom right corner. She re-saved the design and copied the original file and jpg image to a flash drive.

"Done!" Marinette announced, startling Adrien from his read. He got off the chaise to see what she had created.

"Jagged Stone will love it!" complimented Adrien.

"I hope so!" Marinette looked at her phone to see the time read 5:46.

"We have time before I have to meet Jagged. Want to play a few rounds of Mecha Strike?"

Adrien grinned, pulling up another chair.

"I'm always ready for a chance to beat you My Lady."

Marinette rolled her eyes as she turned on her computer, a Skype call from Nino ringing as the computer came to life.

"What's the sitch Nino?" asked Marinette while Adrien synced the controllers to her computer.

"Hit on your website from Jagged Stone."

"If it's about the cd, tell him I'll be there at 7 like Penny said. But I can come earlier since it's done."

"Actually I don't think Jagged will be able to make it to any appointment for the rest of the day."

"Why not? Already heading to New York?"

"More like heading to prison."

* * *

"I leave you alone for half an hour, and this is what happens," scolded Penny from the other side of the visitor's area, Jagged already dressed in his prison orange while being monitored by two guards.

"I told you Penny I'm innocent," Jagged pleaded with his manager.

"Hi Penny, Jagged," Marinette and Chat Noir popped their heads into the doorway of the visiting area, "We got your message," with permittance of the guards in the room, they entered.

"Awesome! Did you bring the cd?" asked Jagged.

Marinette held it up to the glass, aiming for the sticker at the holes in the glass that allowed them to hear Jagged.

"Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!"

"You actually

smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album," Marinette pulled the cd away to hand over to Penny along with the flash drive.

"I want it. I got to have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged."

"So what exactly happened for Jagged Stone to be arrested," asked Chat, looking between Penny and Jagged.

"They said he stole cash from a safe at the launch party of XY's new album," answered Penny.

"XY? Wasn't he topping the charts a couple months ago?" asked Marinette, trying to recall what Alya had told her back at Jagged's concert.

"He's really popular right now, especially with his Album and song MN up for an award," answered Chat.

"You've been listening to Nino talk about music way too much," Marinette sighed, remembering the times when Nino wouldn't shut up to her about his music. Long before Alya and Adrien had joined their high school.

"More like Chloe. She's a big fan."

"XY's just a little perfume ad, not a real musician," complained Jagged.

"Yet I am still up for a Grammy."

Everyone turned to see XY standing in the doorway, followed by his paparazzi before security shooed them away.

"XY?" Jagged stood, looking very surprised to set the pop star. XY flounced in, shoving Marinette into Chat in order to talk to the rock star.

"Jagged, I came as soon as I heard."

"Right," Jagged looked skeptically at XY.

"This place is so depressing! How do you stand? They wanted me to walk through some gruesome X-ray thingy. I said, 'Dude! Don't you know who I am?'," XY posed for the cameras who managed to get a peek inside the visiting room window.

"XY, living embodiment of a perfume ad," said Jagged under his breath.

"Who are you," XY turned to finally notice Marinette and Chat.

"I'm Ladybug, and this is my partner, Chat Noir," answered Marinette.

"Oh, you're the two that saved Jagged when he was abducted at his concert."

"And they will definitely get me out of this mess," responded Jagged.

Marinette's watch began beeping, Marinette answering the watch to see Nino.

"What's up Nino?"

"I've uploaded security footage from the crime scene, but it's fuzzy."

Marinette turned her watch so everyone in the room could see a blurry video of what looked to be Jagged Stone stealing money out of safe.

"That's not me," denied Jagged.

"Though that is what you were wearing," responded XY.

Marinette closed the video. "Jagged says he didn't do it. Good enough for me."

"Me, Too. Of course I have so many friends. They can't all be good. It's just math."

Jagged frowned, Marinette highly doubting XY was friends with Jagged Stone.

"I'll enhance the footage and get back to you," offered Nino.

"Please and thank you," all of a sudden, Marinette felt her wrist being grabbed as XY whipped her over to the side to talk away from Jagged, who was approached by Penny.

"Between you and me…" started XY

"And this guy," Chat popped into the huddle.

"With the spotlight on me 24/7, some of our circle might be, you know, attention deficit."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Marinette looked over to Chat, hoping for an explanation.

"I'm sure... I don't...heheh…" Chat attempted to cover, XY ignoring the cat boy.

"Uh...suspects? There's Adelisa. Her last three albums tanked. Drake Saul? He dropped to number 3 on the world's richest kids list. He may be desperate. And MC Honey. Things must be bad. I hear she flew commercial," XY listed

Hey, we know MC Honey!" responded Marinette.

Whatevs. I'm just saying they'll all be at the Grammy awards show. If you want to come and do that...thing you do," XY offered.

I can't believe I'm missing it. They have the best goodie bags," moaned Jagged.

"What's so special about a goodie bag," asked Marinette. At Manon's birthday there was candy, stickers, and a ring that was also a whistle.

"Try $30,000 worth of designer bling," answered XY. Marinette looked to Chat, who neither confirmed or denied XY's statement. If there was anything worth swiping at the Grammys, it was probably those goodie bags.

"We'll be there," Marinette confirmed.

"Poppin."

* * *

Musicians, celebrities, and the wealthy gathered at Madison Square Gardens in New York City, awaiting the next category winner at the Grammy's Award Show.

"And now, the winner for Best Song Written for Visual Media," the announcer began, several members in the audience tensing with anticipation.

"Goes to Clara Nightingale!" People clapped in respect as the musician came forward.

Marinette and Chat stood on an overhang, watching the crowd from their perch.

"XY's circle is in the house," confirmed Chat while Marinette searched with binoculars.

"I don't see MC Honey," Marinette countered.

"Maybe she's in the green room?" Offered Chat, sounding almost nervous.

Unwilling to give up quite yet, Marinette continued her search until she came across a familiar face.

"Your father is here?"

Chat looked away, embarrassed by the situation, "Yeah, since he designed a lot of the outfits for tonight, he's a special guest and a seat filler. He actually invited me to come along."

"Then why didn't you? I can babysit an awards night up here while you watch from the audience."

"It's fine. Didn't want to freak out my father in case I needed to jump someone. Plus he's taking me to the Oscars instead."

Marinette smile, ruffling Chat's hair.

"Fine, I don't want you to miss out on spending time with your father."

"Don't worry, Father said we'll make a trip out of it and spend an extra day after in California."  
"Sounds like a good plan. Let's check the Green Room for MC Honey," Marinette led Chat out of the overhang and to what she assumed was the green room. Especially after seeing the green interior.

"Excuse me? Is this the green room?" asked Chat to the only person standing inside, whom Marinette recognized as MC Honey.

"Hey MC," Marinette greeted as they entered.

"Ladybug! Long time no see GF!"

"Plagg no!" The girls turned to see Chat going after Plagg, who was making himself at home in the nacho cheese fountain.

"Is your cat ok?" asked MC.

"A terrible glutton, but ok," responded Chat as he attempted to pull the cat out of the fountain.

"I'm sorry this is more business than pleasure," continued Marinette.

"Jagged?"  
"You heard?"  
"Mhmm, and just as he was making a comeback after separatin' from Bob Roth."

"Yo! the goodie bags have been jacked!" Marinette, MC, and Chat turned to the tv in the room to see the announcer and the crowd go into a slight panic.

"Uh-uh, Not the goodie bags!" exclaimed MC.

"Come on Chat," urged Marinette as she and MC Honey ran out of the Green Room.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," Chat waved off, finally prying Plagg out of the bowl to find a cheesy yellow cat.

"At least it's not camembert."

Marinette and MC ran into the announcer just as he left the stage.

"Did you see who did it?" asked Marinette.

"The World saw it! She ran across the stage. MC Honey! Straight up!" the announcer crossed his arms in frustration, clearly upset at the loss of the goodie bags.

"Say what?" Marinette looked from MC to the announcer.

"But I was with her the whole time!"

* * *

"Yo! the goodie bags have been jacked!" A video played on Nino's laptop during lunch, Marinette and Adrien watching over Nino's shoulder while Alya got her's and Nino's lunches.

Nino skipped to another video of MC Honey yelling at the reporters while being led away to a police car, "This is messed up! I did NOT jack the goodie bags. I...!"

"Um...it looks kinda bad," finally responded Nino once the video ended.

"I know, Nino, but I'm telling you MC Honey was with us. It couldn't have been her," responded Marinette

"Then get ready for this," Nino pulled up another video, the same one of Jagged stealing, zooming in on his resemblance was uncanny.

"Uhh...does Jagged have a good lawyer? You know, like, a really good one?" asked Adrien as he sat back down to eat his salad.

"Maybe it's a shapeshifter," answered Alya as she was about to set the food tray over Nino's laptop, Nino quickly moving the laptop away.

"A shape-shifter," asked Marinette.

"Yeah, like Mystique from X-Men," Alya sat beside Marinette.

"Is that even scientifically possible?" responded Marinette.

"There are scientists and plastic surgeons who have furthered studied the ability to shape-shift, but it became quickly banned due to legal, health, and humane reasons. Anyone who practices it is deep underground and hard to find," answered Adrien.

"Nerd," chided Marinette teasingly.

"I'll try to do a bit more digging. See if I can find Jagged and MC Honey elsewhere," Nino took one bite of his lunch before pulling back up his laptop.

"Please and thank you."

Just then Marinette's phone chimed.

"Update from Penny regarding Jagged. 'Lots of inspiration for more songs. Thinking of doing a duo with MC Honey once this is cleared up.'"

"A duet with MC Honey! Could this year of music get any better. Please let me post this on my blog," begged Alya.

"I'll ask," Marinette typed a response back to Penny.

"Oh, I saw Penny at the Grammys, we should have said 'Hi'," offered Adrien.

"Probably should have," agreed Marinette, her phone chiming with an affirmative from Penny.

"She says it's fine."

"Yes," Alya cheered for herself as she began typing on her phone.

Marinette and Adrien both rolled their eyes.

"Are you done with that?" Marinette stood up, gesturing to Adrien's finished bowl of salad before picking up her own tray.

"Yeah." Marinette took the bowl and proceeded over to the trashcan to deposit the trash and drop off the lunch tray.

"H-hey Marinette." Marinette turned to see Nathanael, backpack ready for his next class and trash ready to be thrown away.

"Hey Nathanael," responded Marinette with a smile, stepping aside to let him throw away his trash. Behind the tray, in his other arm was his sketchbook.

"How have your drawing been coming along lately?"

Nathanael's face turned a slight shade of pink before responding, "Good, and your designs?"

"Pretty good. I got a request to design Jagged Stone's next cd."  
"I saw."

Marinette gave Nathanael a quizzical look.

"On the Ladyblog. You're last update mentioned you were asked by his manager to design the cd cover, when, you know, he…"

"Right," Marinette finished for him. She had forgotten she posted that, with all these famous people being framed even though they were most likely innocent.

"Um, Nathanael?"

"Yeah?"  
"Sorry, I accused you of stealing Chloe's bracelet. I was just trying to hard to clear myself of being wrongly accused, I threw you under the bus. I'm sorry."

Nathanael's eyes lit up, "It's fine. If I were the first person accused, I would probably do the same. Not to you necessarily. Because you're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and ..."

Marinette placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks."

Nathanael face began to match his hair.

"Can I… can I walk you to your next class?"

"I guess, I have to grab my stuff from my locker though."

"Same here."

"Ok, let me grab my bag."

Marinette skipped back over to where her friends sat, Alya and Nino still on their devices, while Adrien watched her approach. She was glad she had made amends with Nathanael.

"I'm going to head over to class with Nathanael. Let me know if you find anything Nino," Marinette picked up her bag, not waiting for Nino's absent minded head nod before heading back over to Nathanael.

* * *

Adrien watched Marinette and Nathanael leave the cafeteria, something bristling inside him that he couldn't quite place. Marinette was a nice person and had a lot of friends. It made sense why she would walk with Nathanael, as his friend, to class. So why was he uneasy. He turned back around to see Alya grinning at him like a devil.

"What," Adrien asked sharply, realising how rude he may have sounded, asked again in his normal calm manner, "What?"

Alya reduced her grin to a nonchalant look.

"Nothing, just happy to see my girl being escorted to her class by a nice guy."

"But I'm nice, and I walk her to class all the time."

"But as a friend," Alya countered. Adrien frowned.

"Nathanael is just walking her to class as a friend too."  
"As far as we know."

Before Adrien could ask questions, Nino jumped in his seat, "Marinette, I found someth… where'd she go."

Alya and Adrien both looked to Nino.

"She already left for class," answered Alya.

"Dangit, I found an interesting lead Chat Noir and her should check up on."

Alya and Adrien both scooched closer to the bespeckled boy.

"Well... since XY seems to be the common factor with these thefts, I did a little digging. It hasn't hit the checkout lines yet, but the 'Weekly Wonder' is about to run a story on XY losing big time after the Grammys. His songs didn't win anything, and his latest album is totally tanking in sales right now."

"I thought you were suppose to look up footage of Jagged and MC Honey," chided Alya

"It takes a while to bypass their system. I'm going to need a lot more than whatever time lunch has left."  
"So XY is the one who needs money," contemplated Adrien.

"XY's signing his autobiography at the world's richest mall in Beverly Hills today. Sounds like a recon op."

"Yes," Adrien fist pumped, " I'll get Marinette." Before Nino or Alya could respond, Adrien took off.

"He seemed excited," commented Nino as he began searching his contact for a ride. Alya just chuckled to herself. It may take awhile, but with a little push, her ship may come together.

* * *

Marinette shut the door to her locker, finding Chat Noir standing behind it.

"Wahhhh!" She nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"Hey, XY is signing his autobiography in Beverly Hills. Up for a recon mission," Chat spilled all at once, Marinette struggling to figure out what he said when she got a text from Nino.

"XY is the one who needs money, latest album sales tanked. He's signing his autobiography in LA today. Go or no go?"

"Go." Marinette texted back.

"Ready to go?" Marinette turned to find Nathanael on the other side of her.

"Sorry Nathanael, recon mission just came up."

"It's fine, go save the world," Nathanael offered with a smile, which Marinette returned. Chat frowned.

Another text from Nino came, Chat looking over Marinette's shoulder to read, "Got a ride."

"Whelp, time to go," Chat pulled Marinette by the hand, leading Marinette around Nathanael and out of the school.

* * *

"Ah, the world's ritziest mall," Chat admired the mall from the inside of a bookstore while Marinette purchased XY's autobiography, a request from Alya. "35 floors of poppin' shoppin'. And did you know there is a diamond elevator sporting a 500 karat light bulb?"

"You've told me, several times since we flew over here," Marinette took her purchase and left with Chat on her tail.

"That sure is quite a line for XY's autograph on a book," she commented as they passed the line on their way out, the line stopping a few people out of the door.

"This is nothing, Chloe took me with her to XY's autograph signing back in December. The line was going around the block."

"So why the decrease in popularity?"

"Jagged Stone leaving Bob Roth Records brought on a new wave of going back to the basics of music, totally opposite of XY's style," commented Nino from the watch.

"How long have you been there?" Marinette asked.

"Just scanning the area for XY, the signing should start soon so keep your eyes open."

The duo nodded, standing now in the center of the mall's ground floor.

As Marinette looked around, a particular store caught her attention. She began frantically tapping Chat's arm.

"What," Chat turned to see where she was looking to find the one place he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"It's Gabriel's Hollywood! Clothes inspired by award show and have to pass a credit check just to get in the door. I don't even have credit." Something else Marinette dared not mention to Chat was that there was a giant advertisement featuring Adrien in a tux with a green tie that made his eyes more vibrant. She had a magazine print at home, but seeing it in full size was something else entirely. She would be content to stare at it the rest of the day if it wasn't the pressing matter of questioning XY.

Chat shut her gaping mouth.

"How about after we find XY, we check it out," offered Chat.

"Or we try to get in now," Marinette walked over to the door of the store, almost intending to go in, when XY emerged.

"Ladybug? And..." XY approached Marinette, Chat coming up behind her.

"This guy?" Introduced Chat.

"Hey! I wonder if you could do me a favor?" Asked Marinette.

"If you want me to sign your book, you're going to have to get in line, plus I am kind of in a rush." Marinette blinked once before remembering she had bought XY's autobiography.

"Well, you see? That's funny. There's this pair of … " Marinette looked at the display for anything cheap enough to buy, "socks at Gabriel's that I've saved up for, and since I'm not a zillionaire like you, they won't even let me in. But you, I'm sure, can pass the credit check."

"Uh...yeah! Duh! But I can't be seen buying socks! Ewwww! Socks are gross!" XY continued on his way, Marinette satisfied with his answer.

"You know, I could have gotten you the socks if you wanted," offered Chat.

"Chat, he can't go in. Sales tanking."

"So, did you want the socks or not?"

Marinette was ready to facepalm when a whistle was heard. A mall cop rushed by on his segway.

"The elevator's been robbed!" Marinette and Chat looked at each other then followed the cop to the elevator to find the 500 karat light bulb gone.

"That is an empty diamond light bulb socket," commented Chat.

* * *

"It's Adelisa," exclaimed Chat as he and Marinette watched the security footage from the control room of the mall, two mall cops supervising.

"Another friend of XY's," pondered Marinette, going over XY's suspects he listed in the prison visiting room.

"That guy is running with a bad crowd. But you have to admit the camera loves them," commented Chat while watching the replay of Adelisa taking the diamond light.

Marinette's eyes lit up at Chat's statement, "I think you're onto something."

"Oh, I know I am!...what?"

"There's a camera at every theft," Marinette gestured to the screen.

"Rookie mistake! I mean a smart thief wouldn't get caught on tape."

"But a really smart thief would see to it that somebody else gets caught."

"I got the footage like you requested," Nino send a link in the group skype chat. The four were supposed to working on homework, but Nino had new info for Marinette and Adrien, and Alya didn't want to be left out as she read over XY's book instead of homework.

"Looks like Jagged was in two places at the same time." The link showed the fuzzy footage of Jagged stealing with another video of Jagged rocking out in his room with his crocodile.

"Twin brothers?"

"Nope, I checked. Only child. And get this," Nino sent another link with MC Honey stealing the goodie bags side by side with MC Honey talking to Marinette.

Hmmmmm... both of them... two places at once," Marinette rewatched the videos searching for any discrepancy between the thieves.

"Freaky for sure," echoed Adrien, the only one actually doing homework.  
"I'm still researching where Adelisa was. Police said they found her several floors up at the mall."

"Ooo, check this out," Alya waved her hand in front of the screen to get the group's attention "This past summer XY visited a Dr. Beaufox."

"Let me look him up," responded Nino.

"Already did. He's a plastic surgeon...unlicensed… and rogue!"

"If your shapeshifter theory is correct, he sounds like that guy who may still experiment with it," suggested Adrien.

"Definitely fishy," added Marinette.

"Even fishier, XY is pretty much photographed every waking minute. But during these three crimes, it's like he disappeared," said Nino.

"Where's XY's next appearance?"

"Fashion show this Friday."

"This Friday," Adrien panicked, "That's my dad's show."

"Ok, maybe then I can have Alya go with me, and Nino can check out Dr. Beaufox," Marinette concluded.

"No, I'm your partner, so we'll do this together. XY will probably go after a rare blue diamond necklace that will be worn during the women's collection. I won't be on for a while and can help," insisted Adrien.

"Are you sure," asked Marinette. This was riskier than Chat Noir being at the Grammy's or when his father was kidnapped. Adrien was expected to be present at the fashion show.

"I'm sure. I'm your Chat Noir."

Marinette turned as pink as her room while Alya cooed.

"Then I'll take Alya with me as backup," came Nino, ruining any moment.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Adrien escorted Marinette around the backstage area of the fashion show, Marinette finding it hard to focus on keeping an eye out for XY rather than the designs unseen by the public. Adrien smiled at his friend's amazement, looking around for any sign of XY so Marinette could enjoy herself.

"Adrien, why aren't you in your changing room?" Gabriel Agreste approached his son, previously inspecting some of the female models that had been sewn into their dresses.

"All my outfits are ready to go. I just wanted to show Marinette around before she got seated."  
Gabriel gave her a glance over, Marinette hoping her dress she made was good enough to be worn at such a high society event. A small smile appeared on Adrien's father.

"I'm glad you are able to join us Miss Marinette. Please enjoy the show."

"Thank you Mr. Agreste."

"Mr. Agreste," Nathalie rushed towards the head designer, a slight look of panic on her face.

"Anastasia's been dropped by her agency! She's not coming!"

"We don't have a model to wear the gown and the necklace?" Gabriel's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Marinette could do it!" Offered Adrien, both adults turning to the girl beside him.

"Adrien, I'm not a model."

"Well, why not? You're beautiful." Marinette turned fifty shades of red. You can't just friendzone someone then call them beautiful.

"Yes, with your complexion, although some height adjustments will be needed, yes, she will do."

Before Marinette could respond or even agree, Nathalie whisked her off, leaving a smiling Adrien behind.

"I'll be in my dressing room," Adrien spoke before his father could say anything, rushing off to his room. Adrien may have to miss the women's collection, but Chat Noir wasn't going to miss Ladybug's modelling debut.

* * *

"Good day Dr. Beaufox," Alya entered the office with Nino following behind her. An older man sat behind a desk, reading a magazine featuring Adelisa's theft.

Are you my 2:30 tummy tuck," asked Dr. Beaufox, putting down the magazine. Alya face went red with rage. She was very happy with her sit, thank you very much.

We'll ask the questions, doctor," responded Nino, before Alya could murder the man. "XY, also known as Xander Yeaw...ring a bell?"

I fully warned him of the dangers! All experimental surgeries carry risk! That's on my business card." The man handed Alya his business card, Alya so over this man's implications.

This guy's all talk," Nino elbowed Alya in the side, trying to detract her from her current train of thought.

Radical techniques? As if?!" Alya fake laughed.

Oh really? Nano-morphing hmm...? Radical enough for you?"

Nano-morphing?" asked Alya before both she and Nino came to a single conclusion.

"Shape shifting!"

* * *

"And now, the women's gala collection from Gabriel's," came the announcer. Chat Noir leaned forward in the seat .Chat sat in the seat Marinette was originally supposed to occupy, much to his seat neighbor's, Gabriel Agreste's surprise. XY had come in a few minutes into the program, slipping into a seat a few rows behind Chat.

A few women came out with their dresses, but Chat was sure his jaw hit the floor when Marinette came out in a lavender floor length dress and the blue diamond necklace around her collar. Her dark hair was pulled up in a wavy ponytail, the sides of her hair gently hanging down in loose curls. Beautiful wasn't even a word to describe her in this moment.

Marinette was praying she would not trip as she walked down the runway as this dress made it incredibly difficult to walk. She spotted an empty seat a few rows back.

Chat followed her gaze to the spot where XY had previously sat was now vacant.

Marinette made it to the end of the runway to find Alya and Nino racing down the aisle towards her. She turned around to see Adrien dressed in the suit from Gabriel's Hollywood standing in front of her. If seeing the large advertisement would freeze her for a day, seeing the real deal would freeze her for a lifetime.

"A-Adrien," Marinette stuttered. What happened to Chat? why was Adrien out here?

"Snap out of it Marinette!" Called out Alya.

"It's not Adrien, its XY!" came Nino.

"He's a shapeshifter," added Alya.

All of a sudden Adrien was tackled to the floor, Chat Noir pinning him to the ground. Adrien changed back into XY before shoving Chat Noir off of him, grabbing the necklace, and hightailing it to the backstage. Marinette attempted to go after him, but tripped in her dress.

"This dress is not working for me," whined Marinette.

"Need a hand My Lady?" Marinette looked up to see Adrien looking down at her with his hand outstretched, but dressed in Chat Noir's attire. Was this the real Adrien or the fake?

Instead Alya rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Your mask!" Alya hissed at Adrien as Marinette continued backstage after XY, Alya following. Adrien touched the area where his mask should be to find it bare, every eye and camera on him. Nino ran by, shoving something into his hand, Adrien opening it to find his mask.

"Hide," Nino whispered before he took off, everyone else still frozen at the revelation Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir. Adrien looked to the front row to find Gabriel in a state of panic Adrien hadn't seen since his mother disappeared.

Adrien turned tail and ran backstage as the crowds erupting in shock and curiosity.

* * *

Marinette, Alya, and Nino split up, searching for XY around the backstage. Marinette found Gabriel Agreste making his way back out to the audience.

"Mr. Agreste, have you seen anyone suspicious backstage?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone suspicious looking Ladybug," answered Gabriel.

"Miss Marinette, what in heaven's name is going on? Where's Adrien," from behind came another Gabriel Agreste, looking quite frazzled. Marinette smiled in realization.

"Thanks Mr. Agreste," she said to the frazzled looking one before pouncing on the other Gabriel.

The two struggled before the fake Gabriel pushed Marinette off , Marinette accidently ripping the gown as fake Gabriel made a run for wardrobe.

"Sorry Mr. Agreste," Marinette called out as she chased after fake Gabriel. She found Alya in make up, "Alya, it's XY!" Alya pulled a compact out of her pocket and aimed it fake Gabriel, a blue powder emitting from the accessory. Gabriel's hair returned to normal XY style, as he tossed some make up powder at Alya and continued to run. Marinette collided into Alya who was coughing from the powder.

"We lost him," moaned Marinette.

"Not yet," Alya pulled over Marinette's watch, "Nino, send us a signal on the tracking powder."  
"Got it." Nino sent them the signal.

"Tracking powder?" asked Marinette, helping Alya up.

"Nino was letting me try it."

Marinette and Alya rushed over to the auditorium to find it crowded full of people and reporters trying to talk to someone on the stage.

"What the?" Marinette turned to Alya, who shrugged. "How are we even to get through this?"

"It's a good thing you know people in high places." Marinette and Alya looked up to see Adrien hiding in a vent.

He tossed down his staff, which Marinette caught. She then pressed the paw button and extended herself up to see everyone crowding around Gabriel Agreste for answers.

"Did you know your son was Chat Noir?"

"How will this affect his future modeling career?"

"Do you see this as an act of rebellion?"

Gabriel for once in his life, floundered for answers.

Marinette checked the tracking on her watch and scanned the crowd. Smiling, she lowered herself down to stand beside Gabriel Agreste.

"Found you XY," Marinette smirked.

* * *

Marinette, Alya, and Nino watched the police officers handcuffed the fake Mr. Agreste, who eventually changed back into XY, "Uhh! Do you know who I am?"

"Dude, the question is do you know who you are?" asked Nino as the police led XY away into a police car.

"Thank you Miss Marinette," Nathalie came up behind the group, "I'm sure if Mr. Agreste were still on sight he would extend his thanks as well."

"Is he not here?" asked Alya.

"Mr. Agreste and Adrien have both taken the car home for the night."

"Please don't be mad at Adrien," said Marinette quickly, "If Mr. Agreste should be mad at anyone, it should be me. I put Adrien in danger. I didn't know who he was at first, but once I did know… I'm sorry."

"I'll pass your message along to Mr. Agreste," Nathalie answered before heading back inside.

* * *

Marinette sat at her computer, typing up the latest entry for the Ladyblog. She had received several thank yous from Penny, Jagged, MC Honey, and Adelisa; and hundred more questions regarding Adrien being Chat Noir. After a long explanation, Marinette clicked enter to begin writing her final thoughts.

"Adrien's decision to continue to be Chat Noir is entirely up to him. I hope he will continue to be the Chat Noir to my Ladybug, but if not, he will still be a valued friend."

* * *

Adrien printed out a picture from an online article, Marinette taking a picture with all the musicians that had been released due to the capture of XY. While Marinette and Alya had done their best to diffuse the situation over the weekend through the Ladyblog and Alya's blog, online articles kept appearing. Even Nathalie was now refusing the press.

Adrien added the picture to his Ladybug scrapbook.

"Mreow," Plagg jumped on top of the keyboard and nestled himself down.

"Plagg, get off," Adrien lifted the cat off the keyboard, accidentally clicking to an open tab of the Ladyblog with the newest article. Adrien read over the article, smiling at Marinette's words of encouragement and praise. Adrien switched to his Chat Noir account and typed out a response.

"Ready when you are bugaboo."

* * *

Gabriel Agreste sat in his office, reading over the Ladyblog. Nathalie had sent the site over to him, and he was reading over the latest article. While reading Miss Marinette's words, he felt pride as a father in his son, but also fear. His son had been trapped at the North Pole, and fought villains who had every intention to harm Adrien.

"Mr. Agreste, Ms. Rossi is here to see you," came Nathalie's voice over the intercom.

"Yes, send her in."

* * *

 **Alright, so the original plan was to do Evillustrator first but I needed this reveal to happen for the new few chapters and it wasn't lining up with an Evillustrator combo. So Evillustrator is coming, just not for a few more chapters.**

 **I enjoyed making those parody names a little too much.**

 **To the two guest comments:**

 **Adrien is an oblivious, sad, little, sunshine thing.**

 **Adrien will grow to learn just how affectionate his friends can be.**

 **And now, to begin the first movie "A Sitch in Time" featuring Ladrien.**

 **Update 5/14/2018 Changed one character's name to reflect the recent episode Frightengale, Clara Nightingale**


	17. A Sitch in Time: The Present

Adrien nearly dropped the scrapbook on his lap, startled by a 11:00 pm call from Marinette. He quickly shut the book and shoved it out of view of the camera before answering the call.

"Hey Bugaboo," answered Adrien, quickly putting his scrapbooking supplies in his desk before looking up to see Marinette dressed for bed.

"Hey Chaton, I saw your message on the Ladyblog."

Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously, "You saw that already?"

"I've been practically glued to my computer with how many questions I've had to answer this weekend. I barely managed to get my homework done for tomorrow."

"Should have called me sooner then, we could have done a study session since I've been in my room all weekend."

"Oh," Marinette pulled at strand of wet hair, probably had just managed to take a shower.

"It's ok, Nino's been keeping me company with some online games. You know how he procrastinates," Adrien chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me," Marinette giggled. "How's your father been taking the news?"

Adrien slumped in his chair. He didn't talk to his father the whole care ride home, and even when they got home, Gabriel retreated to his office, and Adrien to his room. Adrien hadn't even seen his father since Friday night.

"I'm not sure, Nathalie's been the same, and Father's been … distant."

"You probably should talk to him, he's had time to process and might be open to listening now."

"You're probably right, he might be still awake."

"Go talk to him. I'm only a call away if you need anything," Marinette offered with a smile.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Can't have you losing your beauty sleep," Adrien winked. Marinette's cheeks turned a tinge of pink.

"Stop flirting, friends don't flirt with each other," Marinette mumbled, not looking Adrien in the eye.

"But I see guys do it all the time in anime," protested Adrien.

"What anime have you been watching?"

A knock on Adrien's door interrupted his response.

"Come in," Adrien called out.

The door opened, and Gabriel Agreste entered the room. Adrien immediately stood.

"Adrien."

"Father."

The two Agrestes stood facing each other, Marinette feeling the awkwardness even on her end.

"Hi Mr. Agreste."

"Miss Marinette?" Mr. Agreste stiffened as he noticed Marinette on one of Adrien's computer monitors.

"Yeah, I was just, um, talking to Adrien. Um… I'll go so you two could talk." Marinette quickly hung up the skype call. Adrien knew he needed to face his father alone on this, but having Marinette at least listening in would have given him a little more courage.

"Father, I…" Adrien began, but Gabriel quickly raised his hand to silence him.

"I've been thinking things over since Friday," began Gabriel.  
"Same. I wanted to tell you sooner, the timing just never seemed right."

Gabriel nodded, "I know we agreed to try and communicate better, and me being busy with the award shows hasn't helped with that." He retreated to sit on the edge of Adrien's bed. Adrien sat opposite of him in his desk chair.

"What I can't understand is why." While Adrien formulated the right words in his head, Gabriel noticed the scrapbook at the edge of the desk. Adrien went wide eyed as his father pulled to book into his lap, the first page an article of Ladybug rescuing a wealthy jewelry collector. The following pages contained pages from local papers, magazines, pictures, and article recaps from the Ladyblog.

"I see," Gabriel closed the book, "There are other ways to win a girl's heart than being a sidekick."

"Partner actually," Adrien corrected, "And it's not like that. I've always respected and admired Ladybug, ever since I first met her. Before I knew she was Marinette. And Marinette always seemed to be scared or uncertain around me. I thought me being her partner would be a chance to get to know her better. She was one of my first friends when I started high school, and I wanted to be a better friend for her."

"I see," Gabriel set the scrapbook back on the desk, "And I take it that has worked for you."

"Pretty well, once she found out who I was we had some disagreements, but things have been getting better. She's a really great friend."

"I'm glad. I'm sure your mother would have loved to meet her." Adrien and Gabriel smiled. Adrien was certain if his mom was given a chance when she was younger, she would have been a teen crime fighter like Marinette too.

"So, can I keep being Chat Noir?" Gabriel's smile immediately disappeared.

"I would have preferred to have been able to talk to you and Miss Marinette before the board meeting Monday, but it seems the board has already made some decisions that I have no control over."

Adrien frowned. The board had been unusually quiet when it came to decisions regarding the company, usually only dealing with company expansion and rarely diving into Gabriel's design territory.

"They want us to move to California. They believe I'll have better access to creative resources, and that you would be safer if you were no longer able to be Chat Noir."

"My safety isn't the board's concern."

"As a model and their employee, your safety is their utmost concern. Your face as well as mine is the face of _Gabriel's_. They don't want the company's face damaged by a want-to-be superhero."

"And you? Do you agree?"

Gabriel sighed, "As your employer, you have been balancing modeling, school, your extracurriculars, including this super hero thing. Your job is not to bring what you do and feel outside of work into work, and you have done well for that."

"And as your son?" Gabriel pulled Adrien into a hug.

"I want my son safe. I can't lose you too."

Father and son stayed like that for awhile. As much as Adrien didn't want his father to ever have to go through again what they both did when his mother disappeared, Adrien had promised to be Marinette partner as long as he could. Adrien pulled back.

"If I could still make it work, being Chat Noir and modelling in California, would you let me?"

"So long as you stay safe," Gabriel stroked a loose piece of Adrien's hair out of the way, "and Miss Marinette has been doing a pretty good job of keeping you safe thus far."

Adrien pulled back in for another hug, "Thank you father."

* * *

"This is a terrible tragedy!" Chloe whined as she clung onto Adrien. Monday had been Adrien's last day of school before him and his father left, and his whole class had come to see him off.

"You could always have your dad fly you over to visit," offered Adrien, hoping Chloe wouldn't beg her father too much for her to visit.

"True. I'll miss you Adrikins!" Chloe hung on even tighter.

"Chloe, I need to say goodbye to everyone else."

Chloe finally let go, "Fine, but only because I can still visit you while these peasants can't."

"Take care of Chloe for me," Adrien side-hugged Sabrina.

"You can count of me Adrien," answered Sabrina before she noticed Chloe scowling at her, so she returned to her bff's side to help touch up her make-up where her tears had ruined.

"Here's my online name, send me a friend request and we can play Mecha-Strike Online sometime," Max handed Adrien a piece of paper, which Adrien stuck into his pocket.

"Thanks, I'll do it once my computer is up." Adrien shook Max's hand, then proceed to shake Kim's before coming to Mylene.

"Thanks for your help with the movie shoot, and with my acting," Adrien gave her a quick side hug, for fear of incurring the wrath of her boyfriend.

And so the goodbyes to the rest of his class continued, with handshakes, hugs, and tears from Rose, the last ray of sunshine in their class.

"You should totally start a blog while you're out there, 'The Adventures of Adrien Agreste.' Kind of like the Ladyblog, but with more famous people and less fighting," Alya brought Adrien's head under her arm as she attempted to mess up his hair, which only snapped back into place.

"I'll think about," Adrien gasped once Alya released him from his choke hold.

"Try not to be too much of stranger," Nino handed Adrien a new watch, "It's been upgraded, so has Marinette's. Check out the features when you're bored."

Adrien pulled Nino in for a hug, holding the watch tight. Nino had been his first new friend when he started going to high school. He was thankful for such an amazing friend, and definitely did not want to loose him despite the time difference.

"I'll probably figure it out on the plane over then. Its an eleven hour flight."

"Yeah, that should be enough time to figure it out," Nino chuckled while letting go of the hug.

Adrien offered a weak smile before turning to the final person he needed to say goodbye to.

Marinette stood on the steps of the school, avoiding looking at Adrien. Despite being the first person to hear the news that morning, she had managed not to cry all day.

Despite Marinette reassuring Adrien they would keep in touch, and that they would try to make the whole Chat Noir thing work, Adrien didn't feel ready to say goodbye. Not after coming so far in their friendship.

"Well, Marinette, I guess, uh... I guess this is it," Adrien approached Marinette, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Yeah, I … I guess it is."

"Adrien, we need to leave. It's four hours early for international flight," insisted Nathalie.

Marinette quickly pulled Adrien in for a hug, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Adrien closed his eyes and gripped her tighter.

Adrien would have been content to stay in that hug forever if it wasn't for his driver starting the car. Marinette hesitantly let go, Adrien following in suit before retreating to the car. The other students crowded around the car as the car left the school, Adrien waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Adrien," whispered Marinette as Alya pulled her into a side hug, finally allowing the tears to fall once Adrien was out of sight.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she flopped her head on the kitchen counter," I don't think I can focus on studying today."

"Girl, you can and you will. Adrien would have wanted you to focus on your physics homework so you can ace that test," encouraged Alya.

"But I don't understand a word of this problem. Adrien could at least help explain it to me, but now I'm just lost."

"Hello, I do computer science, I can help explain a physics problem," Nino pulled the tablet from Marinette to read over the problem.

"Number 8?"  
"Yep."

"Yeah I'm stuck on that one too," Nino handed Marinette back the tablet just as her watch beeped, with a call from Adrien.

"ADRIEN!" Marinette's face lit up, Alya and Nino scrambling behind her to see the blond in the waiting area of the airport terminal.

"Hey, just figured out the call option on this thing. How's it going?"

"Dude, I'm your best friend, and you call a girl before me? Whatever happened to bros before hoes?"  
"I didn't see an option to call you yet? Where is that on here?" Adrien hung up the call.

"Good going Nino, now we can't ask Adrien the answer to Number 8," Alya whacked the back side of Nino's baseball cap.

Nino was about to retort when his phone began ringing. He hurriedly picked it up to find it was a call from Adrien.

"I hope this thing doesn't charge for global cover," came Adrien.

"Nah, you're fine. Um… do you know the answer to number 8 on the physics homework?"

"Nathalie doesn't want me to start homework until we're on the flight. But send me a picture and I'll try to explain it."

Marinette took a picture with her watch and sent it over to Adrien.

"This thing does pictures too? Awesome!"

Marinette smiled. It seemed like keeping in touch with Adrien was going to be fine.

* * *

Marinette was woken in the middle of the night by the sound of her watching beeping. The time read 2:07 am according to her watch, as she answered the call.

"Hey Marinette, I finally got Plagg back and we are both safe and sound in California," Adrien held the grumpy cat up to the watch.

"Adrien? It's the middle of the night."

"Sorry buginette, forgot about the time difference. It's like almost dinner time over here," Adrien let go of Plagg, who scampered out of sight.

"Enjoy dinner then," Marinette answered with a yawn.

"Might be awhile, Nathalie is looking up something local and healthy for dinner since the new cook doesn't start until tomorrow. Plus she is still directing the movers where to put everything so probably not anytime soon."

"Adrien, night time...sleep."

"Oh right, sleep tight bugaboo."

Adrien hung up the call, Marinette about to set her watch back on the desk when she got beeped again, this time, Nino and Adrien both appearing in a diagonal split screen.

"LB, I... oh, hey, Adrien," started Nino, noticing Adrien also in on the call.

"Hey, hey, right back at you, Nino."

"How's California?"

"Sunny."

"Nino, what's the sitch? And can it wait until morning?"

"Sorry, LB, robbery in progress. Someone's breaking into the Tri-City Museum."

"I'm on it," Marinette forced herself out of bed and began heading down to get changed.

"Me, too. I'll be right there."

"Adrien, you're halfway around the world."

"Marinette, you said we'd still be a team, so no matter what it takes, I'll be there."

Marinette smiled at Adrien's determination, Adrien returning the smile he saw illuminated the light of the watch screen.

"Alright, see you there partner."

* * *

Chat Noir was late, although Marinette wasn't too surprised as she quietly wandered the halls of the Tri-City Museum. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar feline figure making a grab for a headless idol that looked like a Lucky Cat.

"Back off Kitty Paw," Marinette raced into the exhibit and took a fighting stance. Honestly Chat Noir would be a better match against Kitty Paws with their shared mystical cat powers, but Marinette would just have to hold off Kitty until Chat got there.

"Oh, super. The ladyblogger," responded Kitty Paws, noticing Marinette

"Hey, at least I have human hands and feet."

"Right. Too bad. I'd rather fancy a real challenge," Kitty Paws flipped over the idol into a battle stance, then proceeded to strike at Marinette. Marinette blocked the attack and proceeded to take Kitty Paws by the arm and toss her near a totem pole behind them. Marinette then attempted a drop kick, but Kitty Paws retreated into the rafters of the exhibit. Marinette was about ready to toss her yoyo, when Kitty Paws flipped between rafters and exhibits, eventually landing on the head of tyrannosaurus rex. Rather than try again to reach her foe, Marinette launched the yoyo to a leg bone of the dinosaur, effectively collapsing Kitty Paw's perch, trapping her in the jaw of the dinosaur. Kitty just scowled in defeat.

"Aw, cat your tongue? Or more like dinosaur caught you."

Marinette was sure Chat would be proud of her pun in that moment. Where was that cat boy anyway?

Something whizzed by, landing near Marinette's feet.

"A marble?" Marinette looked at Kitty Paws who only smirked before the marble exploded, sending Marinette across the room.

"I practically gift-wrapped her for you. How could you miss," Kitty let herself out of the dinosaur's jaws as another figure joined her.

"The brat will not stand still," whined a voice Marinette recognized to be Anti-bug.

"Kitty Paws and Anti-bug? Working together?"

Both the villains attempted to grab Marinette, Marinette jumping up and bringing their heads together. Anti-bug swung at Marinette, Marinette quickly knocking her into an exhibit. Kitty Paws attempted to scratch her, Marinette dodging a blocking every attack. Anti-bug rejoined the fray, attempting another strike when Marinette jumped out of the way. Both villains began to close in on her. Marinette glanced behind her, noticing something she could use.

"Two against one... how exciting," Marinette flipped back, knocking a pedestal over holding a giant glass bowl. The bowl went flying, trapping the women inside.

"Oh, it's not just the two of us," Anti-bug smirked as Marinette approached her capture.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to be surprised that Hawkmoth's behind me?"

A whine she'd recognize anywhere came from behind, "Oh, how does she do that?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder, " A ninja, you're not."

All of a sudden, Marinette was hit in the side, sending her flying into a sarcophagus.

"Aha! But she is," Hawkmoth gestured to Volpina before shutting Marinette in.

Hawkmoth, Volpina, Anti-bug, and Kitty Paws working together? What were these villians up to?

* * *

Chat Noir finally arrived on scene early the next morning, rushing around for any sign of Marinette.

"I'm here Marinette!" Chat called out as he found a room that looked thoroughly trashed, but there was no sign of Marinette or a villain anywhere.

"Marinette?"  
"Get me out of here," came a familiar voice, but from where Chat couldn't pinpoint.

"Where are you?" Plagg jumped out of his pocket and ran to the sarcophagus, scratching at the base. Chat rushed over.

"Are you in here Marinette?"

"Yes, get me out," came the angry reply. With Marinette pushing, and Chat pulling, they successfully remove the sarcophagus lid. Marinette's hair was frazzled, and clothes dishevelled from an uncomfortable night stuck in the ancient burial bed.

"Sorry about that LB," Chat offered her a hand, which she accepted as she stepped out.

"Yeah. Better late than never," chided Marinette. She really could have used Chat's help last night, especially with four aginst 1. With Chat, at least the playing field would have leveled a little.

"The idol! The Tempus Feles idol!" Cried the curator as he approached the pedestal Kitty Paws had been looming over the previous night.

"Yeah, bad news on the headless cat front sir," apologized Marinette as she and Chat approached the curator.

"Headless Cat? Man, what did I miss?" Chat looked between Marinette and the curator.

"The Tempus Feles idol, purported to have dark, mystical powers. Centuries ago, the head was taken to a far corner of the globe and hidden away forever."

"Poor cat," sympathized Chat.

"Many believe that if the Tempus Simia were ever made whole, it could be used for unspeakable evil."

"Evil. Of course," Marinette shook her head. Cats and evil, right up Kitty Paw's alley.

"And Kitty Paws has it," asked Chat?

"And Hawkmoth and Anti-bug."

"No way! The villains teamed up, and I missed the whole deal?" Chat panicked, pacing as he did, " So much for making our team up work."

"So not the drama, Chat. We can make this work. I'll see what I can dig up on this Tempus Feles thing, and you'll, well, um…" Marinette struggled with an answer.

"Be in California." Chat moaned as he picked up Plagg and left the museum.

"Chat!" Marinette called out, refusing to let the day start like this. Chat turned around.

"It was...I'm glad you could make it, I mean, I'm happy to see you, in person. Here," Marinette fumbled, trying to come up with the right words.

Chat offered a small smile.

"It was good to see you too," and with that Chat left the building, Marinette hoping she made things a little better.

* * *

Marinette, Nino, and Alya sat in the cafeteria, conferencing Adrien on a skype call as Nino reviewed over any information he had regarding the Tempus Feles idol.

"OK, quiz time. Hawkmoth, Kitty Paws, and Anti-bug are working together to…" She looked between the three.

"It's a "rule the world" thing," answered Adrien from bed, surprisingly very awake despite not having slept much the past couple hours.

"Gotta be," agreed Nino.

"So, what's the power of the cat?" asked Marinette

"Easy. Everybody thinks cats are adorable. He's going to use cat mind control."

"I'm sure you are the only one who thinks they are adorable," argued Alya.

"Marinette finds Plagg adorable," retorted Adrien, the cat in question coming into view before starting to eat some of whatever Adrien had gotten for a midnight snack.

Alya and Nino gave Marinette interested looks.

Marinette decided to get back to the topic rather than discuss her preference on cats and cat boys.

"OK, they've got to be looking for the head, right? Nino, can you hack into the Global Justice spy satellites?"

" In my sleep," Nino cracked his knuckles before typing away on his laptop.

"Then take a nap and scan for Drakken."

"On it. See you later bro," Nino cancelled the skype call, Adrien waving goodbye.

"What'd you do that for?" scolded Alya.

"I need full access to my computer, can't waste data skyping while hacking," argued Nino.

Alya frowned and took Marinette's wris, calling Adrien for her.

"Alya," Marinette whispered before Alya squeezed Marinette away from them to the other side of the table.

Adrien picked up the call, his face messy from eating something.

"Hey Marinette?"

"H-hey Adrien. Just wanted to check and see how you were doing. You know, after this morning."

"We'll get them on the next one. I didn't get any trouble over here if that is what you're worried about. Although Nathalie is having me learn Latin now as part of my homeschool studies, but other than that she'll try to follow the school's curriculum so I won't be so far ahead or so far behind if I come back."

"Glad to hear it. What's that you're eating?" Arien paused mid bite, setting the food item down on a paper bag.

"I found this late night place last night called Bueno Nacho. It's fast, totally unhealthy and plenty of cheese for Plagg," Adrien held up the cat for Marinette to see his face covered in cheese and chips.

"Some kid recommended to me this, and it's so far pretty good. Can't beat croissants though."

"And what is 'this'?"

"They call it a naco," Adrien finally took a bit of the naco, "It's a mix between a taco and nachos. Cheesy, crunchy and messy." Adrien took another bite, trying to catch all the cheese that threatened to fall out in his mouth.

Marinette chuckled.

"Glad you found something good in California."

"Still not as good as your parents bakery, but the first place when it comes to fast food."

"Thanks, I'll pass the word along."

Adrien gave a thumbs up as he made it halfway to finishing the naco.

"I'd better go, don't stay up too late."

"I'll be fine. Tell everyone else I said hi."

"Will do," Marinette paused before hanging up the call, Alya smirking at her across the table while Nino was in the zone.

"What?"

"Nothing," Alya drawled before picking up her empty tray, and began heading towards the trash can.

Marinette frowned. She missed Adrien and he neediness for her family's croissants. Nothing more.

"Hi Maman, hi Papa," Marinette said half-heartedly as she entered her parent's bakery, Alya in tow, "Adrien says hi and your bakery is the best."

Sabine wiped her hands before embracing her daughter,"I'm glad to hear it. He's doing fine in California?"

Marinette nodded, allowing herself to indulge in the hug for the next few moments.

Their hug was interrupted by Nino trying to reach her on the watch.

"What's the sitch, Nino?"

"I've tracked down team Hawkmoth," came the positive answer as Sabine began helping another customer, Marinette and Alya retreating to a corner of the bakery.

"Where to?"

"Deep in the Australian outback."

"Better tell Adrien. What time is it there?" Marinette added Adrien to the call.

"I'm awake!" He sat up with a start, throwing Plagg across the room.

"Early morning," presumed Marinette.

"It's so hot here. In Paris at night it was freezing, now I don't even need a blanket. And its March," whined Adrien.

"Well it's fall in Australia," Marinette attempted to cheer Adrien up, immediately his face brightened.

"I'll be there My Lady. See you soon!"

"Adrien, time for breakfast," came Nathalie from offscreen.

"As soon as I talk to Nathalie." Adrien hung up the call.

"He's not going to make if he has to deal with Nathalie and his schedule first," moaned Marinette, looking between Nino and Alya.

"Maybe Plan B?" Offered Nino.

"Yus!" Alya cheered for herself, giving Marinette a high five. Alya would just be back up until Chat Noir could show up. Should be no problem with three against four.

* * *

A Jeep wrangler pulled up in the middle of Australia's desert, Marinette and Alya helping themselves out of the SUV. Alya wandered around the area, searching for a phone signal while Marinette pulled out their backpacks.

"Right, sheilas. You're on your own from here," commented the ranger as he watched Marinette and Alya put on helmets, making sure they had everything.

"That's cool."

The ranger nodded, turning his jeep around, and leaving the two girls.

"Nino set us up," Marinette unclipped a skateboard keychain from her backpack, tossing it to the ground where it grew into wind surfing skateboard.

Alya did the same, puzzled when the sail wouldn't come up.

"Hey, mine isn't," Alya started as she inspected the board, only to be cut off by the jerk of the sail rising to full height, tossing her into some bushes.

Marinette burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked Alya as she struggled out the bushes, Marinette calming her laughter enough to help her friend.

"You just reminded me of Chat. When he first parachuted he…" Marinette continued laughing, unable to straighten her thoughts to form a full sentence.

"Haha, I'm hilarious. Come on, we got to find the Tempus Feles Thingy," urged Alya as she got on the board. Marinette calmed down, taking one last look at her friend before laughing as she pushed herself off the hill.

"I don't think it was that funny," murmured Alya, unaware of the branch still in her hair as she pushed herself towards the edge after Marinette. Marinette jumped into the air, the wind catching sail as she glided towards the desert scape.

"Hello bloggers, this is LadyWifi assisting the miraculous Ladybug as we track three criminal masterminds across the Australian desert," Alya attached her phone, still recording the video to upload later, to the sidebar of the wind sailing skateboard. She pushed herself off the cliff, screaming in excitement as she raced to catch up with Marinette.

Marinette glanced up at the skies as she raced across the Australian outback, searching for any signs of Chat Noir.

"Come on Chaton," Marinette whispered to herself.

She could see Hawkmoth's escape jet parked over a cliff, and directed her sail in the direction they seemed to be headed.

She turned her head once to see Alya hollering over the wind to the viewers who would be probably watching the video later.

She turned her head back around to see Anti-bug, Hawkmoth, and Kitty Paws struggling to be the first one into the cave ahead.

"Excellent formation," complemented Marinette as she crashed into the human pyramid, sending the three into a pile on the ground.

"Your landing needs a little work," Marinette critiqued as she made her way back around to meet her challengers.

"Ladybug!?" Hawkmoth exclaimed as the villains untabled themselves.

"Why do you always act so surprised," chastised Kitty Paws.

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Marinette, how do you stop this thing," whined Alya as she attempted to slow down as she served, eventually crash landing into another bush.

Marinette brought her skateboard to a stop as she and the villains watched Alya climb out of the bush.

"Phone's ok!" Alya held up the phone victoriously.

"Who's she? And where's the cat boy?" asked Hawkmoth, as he looked at Marinette.

"Hawkmoth! Bloggers, I'm here in person with Hawkmoth, Ladybug's number one arch villain," announced Alya to the phone as she turned it towards Hawkmoth.

Anti-bug scoffed.

"Nice to beat you again," Volpina jumped from where she had been on look outstanding between Alya and Hawkmoth.

"And Volpina is back, looking healthier than before," added Alya, not noticing as Volpina was preparing an attack. Marinette quickly jumped in, pulling Alya out of the way.

"Maybe I should handle Volpina," offered Marinette before going back to face Hawkmoth's sidekick.

"My turn then!" Anti-bug pulled a small marble out of her bag and tossed it towards Alya.

"Marbles? Even my sisters are so over those."

Marinette deterred from fighting Volpina to kick the marble out of the way, exploding in the air.

"That's new," was all Alya could say.

"New gadget apparently," answered MArinette before Volpina jumped between them.

"Yeah, can we focus here Bug?" Volpina struck out at Marinette, Marinette moving out of reach before flipping back, just as Kitty Paws was about to swipe at her feet.

Marinette jumped landed her swinging on a branch of a tree, Kitty Paws leaping onto the same limb. Marinette attempted to kick Kitty Paws off, but she quickly dodge. Marinette then brought herself to land on the branch in a fighting stance as Kitty Paws faced her in a tiger kung fu position.

Kitty Paws advanced her swipes at Marinette, eventually forcing Marinette off the tree and onto the ground where she was quickly attacked by Volpina. Kitty Paws jumped off the branch and onto Volpina's shoulders, both females challenging the teen hero. Both villains attacked Marinette with both arms, Marinette trying to block everything coming at her. Kitty Paws Eventually grabbed Marinette and leapt off Volpina, so that Kitty Paw restrained Marinette's arms from behind. Volpina was about to attack again when Marinette blocked her strike with her legs, and eventually caught the fox-themed villain in between her legs, flipping her off to the side. She pulled Kitty Paws forward into a somersault, crashing into a rock that Alya had taken refuge behind to film.

"Go Ladybug!" Alya cheered as Marinette untangled herself from Kitty Paws, before landing a drop kick that sent the villain flying. Where was Chat when you needed him.

Volpina's hands began to glow orange in irritation.

"Ohhh, check it. Volpina's signature plasma burn. Very painful."

"Ya think," asked Marinette, growing a little impatient. Alya had managed to be a little helpful back when they faced the temp and Volpina, but only because Alya didn't have her phone.

Marinette dodge the first attack, moving away for the second when Volpina ended up burning part of the rock Alya had been hiding behind.

"Whoa, check out these scorch marks," Alya zoomed in on the dent in the rock while Marinette continued to battle Volpina. Something flashed in the corner of Alya's eye, Alya barely having time to dodge another deadly marble.

"Incoming," Anti-bug taunted as she chucked more marbles at Alya, Alya doing her best to out run the tiny bombs.

"This is crazy," Alya whined as she ran, eventually knocking into Hawkmoth, who quickly grabbed her phone.

"Don't you dare!" Alya began practically climbing the tall man to retrieve her phone, Hawkmoth eventually chucking the phone to get rid of Alya.

Volpina lunged at Marinette, whom Marinette quickly jumping over her. Volpina then swiped her burning glow at a nearby tree, the tree crashing and caging Marinette in. Volpina ran for their jet as Kitty Paws emerged from the cave, carrying the head of the cat idol. As Marinette struggled to get out, Kitty Paws climbed to the top of the cave, Volpina opening the doors of the jet to let the cat villain join Anti-bug and Hawkmoth. Marinette finally made it out as the jet disappeared from view.

"Found it!" Alya announced triumphantly as she held up her recovered phone, the recording finally paused. "And not a scratch." Alya did a little happy dance while Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend. Despite losing and Alya being little help, at least her friend was happy.

"LB," Both girls turned to see Chat parachuting down towards them, landing perfectly, "I made it!"

Chat surveyed the area, which look either like an unnatural disaster or a villain fight.

"Did we miss them?" asked Chat as he approached Marinette and and Alya, who was wiping the dust off her phone.

"Yeah," answered Marinette.

"But this this," Chat looked a little hopeful as he glanced between Alya and Marinette. Maybe with two people they were able to win.

"Bad guys, two, good guys, zero."

* * *

"Alright, bring in the other model" announced the director of the photoshoot. Adrien retreated from where they had been taking photos back to Nathalie for another Latin lesson under the crew tent.

"Here you are," Nathalie handed Adrien a towel and a shirt, but no Latin book.

"Take a break, you need it," reassured Nathalie.

"Thanks!" Adrien headed back further into the tent, taking a water bottle with him. He flopped down on one lounge chairs, hoping for a small nap.

His nap was interrupted when his watched beeped with a call from Marinette.

"What's the sitch? Ha ha ha! That felt kinda cool," Adrien chuckled, Marinette offering him a smile from where she was at, dressed in her ladybug attire.

"Nino turned up some dirt on the Tempus Feles idol," answered Marinette.

"Great. So, what's it do?"

"Still a mystery, but we do know there's a temple of the Tempus Feles in Central Africa."

"You think we'll find Evil Incorporated there?"

"Mmm. That's where they have to put the head on the cat."

"Yeah, this ancient magic stuff, it's always so complicated."

"I'm sure the mystic cat monks had their reasons," offered Marinette, who appeared to looking at something behind Adrien. Adrien turned to see Nathalie with his schedule in hand.

"Aside from your lessons, I believe you are free for the rest of the day," and with that, Nathalie walked away, leaving both teens confused but grateful.

"Meet me in Central Africa?" asked Marinette.

"This time My Lady, I swear I won't be late," Adrien promised. Marinette smiled as she hung up, Adrien immediately dashing towards the car, where Nathalie waited.

"Airport please!" Adrien urged his driver as he pulled a bag out from under the seat.

Nathalie sat in the front as Adrien changed into Chat Noir, quizzing him on his studies as they went.

"Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?"

"Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections," answered Adrien as he and Nathalie boarded the Agreste's jet.

"What is the nature of light?"

"Waves and particles," Adrien strapped on the jet pack, Nathalie buckling her seat as they flew over the African jungles.

"Thanks Nathalie," Adrien put on his mask as he pressed the door for the plan, jumping out of the plane.

Chat Noir allowed himself to freefall for a bit while his watch picked up Marinette signal. Once he had a lock on it, he press the button on his pack, and raced down to the jungle floor. He descended into the heavily populated forest to find Marinette still cutting through the jungle.

"Chat?"

"Please tell me I made it this time," Chat begged as he retracted the jetpack into the bag.

"You're right on time Chaton," Marinette went in for a hug, pulling back before Chat could even hug her back.

"Sorry, we kept meeting after… you know...let's just get going," Marinette pushed through the jungle, Chat following behind her.

"The The Tempus Feles temple is just over that ridge," Marinette pulled back the brush to reveal a stone monument covered in vines.

"So, how's school going?" Chat offered as an attempt at conversation.

"Alright, Professor Mendeleiev is slightly annoyed that only Max knows the answers when it comes to physics."

Chat chuckled, remembering fondly how he and Max would almost always compete to see who knew the answer faster in the science class.

"And how's Latin for you?"

After a long thought and a hint of uncertainty, "Interesting."

"Well French is based off Latin, along with many other ancient languages. Tempus Feles may be even Latin or some other ancient language for all we know," answered Marinette.

"I'm surprised you remember that lesson? Sophomore year literature?"

"I think, either that or a lecture from my parents on my inability to learn Italian or Chinese."

They grew quiet as they approached the temple, the voices of the villains growing louder the closer they got.

"But I hate sharing, came Hawkmoth's whine.

"No sharing," Marinette would recognize Anti-bug high pitched voice anywhere.

"Then we shall not share... together," Chat was certain that was the former British lady, Kitty Paws.

"Yes," Hawkmoth agreed.

Marinette and Chat were sure the would giggle at the hilarity of the situation if it wasn't for the possible danger the Tempus Feles could pose when reunited with its head.

"Less than a minute now," reassured Kitty Paws.

"Sorry. Can't wait that long. I've got school, and, wow, I'd hate to miss that," responded Marinette as she and Chat entered the temple to see the villains struggling to hold onto the head while Volpina looked bored reading a Henchco Magazine.

"You don't stand a chance Ladybug, it's three against one," argued Hawkmoth.

"Hello, I'm here this time," retorted Chat. Volpina just glared at Hawkmoth

"Fine, Four against two, counting the sidekicks" Hawkmoth amended.

"Honestly, why do I even bother?" Volpina charged after Marinette, Marinette running away, and up a wall to flip over Volpina. She came face to face with Hawkmoth and ANti-bug, jumping on them both to launch herself to top of the altar where Kitty Paws held the idol head. Kitty Paws attempted a low swing kick, which Marinette dodged, using her moving foot to kick the idol out of Kitty Paws' claws. The head went sailing back to Chat, cheering with a "Booyah"as he headed for the exit, only to be blocked by Volpina and Hawkmoth.

Chat quickly tossed the head back to Marinette, who moved from the altar to catch the head.

"Nice catch," Marinette congratulated.

Kitty Paws leapt from the altar after Marinette, reaching the teen hero after she caught the head. While Kitty Paws regained her balance, Marinette chucked the idol back to Chat, who had long avoided Volpina and Hawkmoth, only to run into Anti-bug.

As Anti-bug tried to grab the idol, Chat tossed it back to Marinette, who caught the head despite Kitty Paws tailing her. Marinette then threw it again to Chat, Kitty Paws and Anti-bug both taking off to claim the idol, only to run into each other.

Happy at their slight victory of knocking down two villains, Chat tossed the idol head to his other hand, letting it roll against his shoulder blades to his other hand, only to be confronted by Hawkmoth. Chat then let the idol drop back, and kicked it over to Marinette.

Marinette, feeling the high energy of working with Chat and actually winning, caught the idol on her head, balancing it for a short bit before letting it drop to her foot, which she caught on her toe. She the flipped it back up and kicked it with her other foot back to Chat.

The idol was low enough that it zoomed through Hawkmoths legs and right into Chat's open arms. As he stood back up, he was side tackled by Volpina, tossing the idol head back to Marinette.

"Hurry," Marinette could hear Kitty Paws call from the altar where the reaming cat idol waited. Marinette dodged Volpina's slash and Hawkmoth's outstretched arms before tossing the head back over to Chat.

"I'm open," Marinette called out as she ran by Chat.

"Got you covered LB!" Chat barely had time to turn-dodge an attack from Volpina before chucking the idol head in Marinette' direction.

Marinette ran long, keeping her eye on the idol, realising too late the Anti-bug stood in her way.

Anti-bug caught the idol and tossed it to Kitty Paws, who placed the head on the body of the idol.

The eyes of the idol began glowing a vivid red, emitting a powerful energy that knocked all below the altar off their feet.

When Marinette looked up, she saw some sort of space distortion behind Kitty Paws. Kitty Paws entered the distortion, followed by Anti-bug, Volpina, and lastly, Hawkmoth, who grabbed the completed idol.

"So long Ladybug. We'll meet again, in time," Hawkmoth began laughing maniacally, Marinette and Chat both racing up the altar's steps to stop him. Hawkmoth slipped into the distortion, evading their grasp as they jumped after him, landing instead on the floor of the temple.

When they got up, they were alone in the temple, with no signs of the villains anywhere.

"We...lost," Marinette struggled to say as she stood up. Even with Chat Noir back at her side, they still managed to lose.

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately," Chat removed his mask, leaving a worried Adrien and panicking Marinette wondering what went wrong.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!**

 **And to answer Guest's question from the last chapter: Adrien was the original Josh Mankey back when Marinette was crushing hard. Nataniel's a mix of Josh Mankey and a rebound, nice dude but Marinette isn't so panicked by him. In regards to Adrien and Kagami, I'm not including any of Season 2 for the time being due to spoilers, too late to really set up cat kung fu training, and Gabriel Agreste probably not wanting his son to study abroad in Japan. I like Kagami as a character and she would be an excellent Yori, but that's not where this plot is going.**


	18. A Sitch in Time: The Past

"Sorry Marinette. I thought you were going to zig when you zagged," apologized Adrien over a skype call. Marinette sat at her desk, unable to focus on homework, especially after she and Adrien failed to foil Hawkmoth, Kitty Paws, and Anti-bug's plans for a third time.

"Zig? I always zag in that sitch," came Marinette's response, sounding equally as depressed as she felt.

Adrien didn't look like he was faring any better, as his room was still mostly unpacked, with closed school books littering his desk.

At least Plag wasn't bothered as the feline ate some nachos from Bueno Nacho.

"Really? Oh, man. We are so out of sync," Adrien slumped back in his chair in defeat.

"Yeah, no doubt," Marinette sunk even lower in her desk chair, almost threatening to fall out.

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you live on opposite sides of the globe."

Marinette sighed, deeply wishing things were not turning out this way, "It's not working, is it? The save the world thing?"

"I don't think so, My Lady. You, um, ahem, you better go it alone," Adrien's voice cracked, Marinette feeling that this was just as hard for Adrien as it was for her. She had come to rely on him for the past months as her partner, and as hard as they tried, it wasn't working with them so far apart.

"Yeah. I guess I'd better. Still friends?" Marinette offered weakly.

"Always. Heh. I've got, um, I've got something in my eye. I'm gonna talk to you later," Adrien hung up the call.

Marinette flopped over on her chaise and began to cry. After all they had gone through, how could it just all end here? Her pity party was disturbed by a message on her watch from Adrien.

The message was a picture of what looked to be his Latin textbook.

"'Tempus...time?'"

Another picture message was received from another page of the Latin book, "'Feles...cat?' Tempus Feles," Marinette thought back to the last words Hawkmoth said to her before disappearing into the space distortion.

"We'll meet again in time."

"Time Cat!" Marinette exclaimed as she shot up from her seat, only to be blinded by a bright light coming from a blue portal. As she readjusted her focus, a black cat standing on its hind legs while dressed in upper body armor appeared out of the portal.

"Plagg?" The portal disappeared once the last bit of the cat's tail made it all the way through.

"I am Plagg 3000. I have come for you from the future. Hey, do you have any camembert?"

"I… might," Marinette made her way to the trap door, her eye on the future cat who stood observing her room.

"This just got so much weirder," Marinette mumbled to herself as she made her way downstairs, thankful her parents were already asleep.

She found some pieces of Plagg's favorite cheese Adrien had left at Marinette's house in the fridge and took them up to Plagg 3000, who was making himself comfortable on her chaise.

"Uh here," Marinette handed the cheese to the cat, who greedily munched on the snack. Marinette called Nino on her watch.

"Nino, Plagg just zapped into my bedroom and he's talking and eating cheese like a normal person."

"LB, Plagg is in California, with Adrien. Did you say, 'Plagg is talking'?"

"Yeah. Check this out," Marinette held up the watch to the cat who was licking any cheese remnants off his paws. A smaller camera on an extended cable emerged out of the watch to get a closer look.

"Uh, LB, I don't think that's Plagg," came Nino's answer.

"He's totally Plagg! Except for the, you know, talking part," responded Marinette.

"I am known as Plagg 3000. I come from the future," Plagg 3000 seemed a little ticked off with how much he was being questioned.

"OK…" answered Nino, still doubting what exactly was happening.

"You're from the year 3000," Marinette closed in on the cat's face to study his response.

"No, but I am one of 3,000 hyper-evolved descendants of Plagg Prime."

"So Plagg did get a girlfriend?"

"That is classified information."

Marinette frowned in annoyance while Plagg 3000 looked smug at his response.

"Nino, give me the super genius take on this," Marinette sat beside the cat.

"I'm definitely picking up time cooties."

"Really?"

"No dude! There's no such thing as time cooties."

"Actually, there are," interupted Plagg 3000, scratching an open place on his armor, "and they really itch, but we gotta focus on a more important issues, like I don't know... the fate of the world."

"Um, could you be more specific?" asked Marinette.

"Ugh! It'll be easier if I just show you,"running out of patience, Plagg pressed a button on his wristwatch device, and a new portal appeared. Marinette's mouth almost dropped to the floor, uncertain what to do.

"Come on kid," Plagg 3000 nudged Marinette forward, Marinette moving the next couple feet on her own into the portal.

Instead of landing on solid ground, she found herself falling through the time stream, eventually landing in a darkened vacant alleyway. Marinette looked up to see and dirty orange fog covering the city. As she made her way out of the alley, she saw all of the city adorned in orange and black flags, and people wearing outfits similar to Volpina's, marching in uniformed groups. Flying cars zoomed overhead, in and out of the fog.

"No way! Hawkmoth did it? He took over the world?!" In fear of getting stuck in this future, Marinette ran back to the portal and jumped back into her room, the portal closing up her return.

"Huh? Uhh! Unh! How does that happen?" Marinette stumbled to ask the right questions as she confronted the bio-ped cat who was still relaxing on her chaise.

"The Supreme One took power with cruel swiftness. No one knows exactly what happened. We believe that time travel is the key. Somehow the Supreme One tampered with your past," answered Plagg, who had already made himself at home by playing with a ball of yarn.

"Time travel? The Time Cat!" Marinette snatched the yarn when Plagg tossed it in mid air.

"Exactly. Tempus Feles," Plagg stood up, regaining seriousness since he lost his new toy.

"But what can I do?" Marinette sat beside the cat.

"History tells us that you are the only one to have defeated the Supreme One in the pre-Tempus Feles era."

"But if the Supreme One has the Time Cat in the future, or the past... or... wow," Marinette clutched the yarn to her forward as she tried to think through everything, "Aah! Brain pain."

"Time travel does that," Plagg patted her on the back.

"All I know is I'm stuck in the now and I'm fresh out of Time Cat," Marinette moaned.

"This is a chrono-manipulator," Plagg pulled out a watch looking device similar to his own.

"Um," Marinette strapped the device to her other wrist, the chrono-manipulator much larger than her watch. "Big enough?"

"Beats strapping a cat to your wrist," chided Plagg.

"True."

"This is your ticket to time travel," Plagg pointed to the button he had pressed earlier that allowed him to open the time portal.

"Cool! Mind if I scan the specs?" Asked Nino, Marinette forgetting he was still here for the conversation.

"Nino! Were you able to analyze anything regarding the future when we went though?"

"Sorry LB, connection cut out when you were in the future. I don't think I'll be able to analyze anything when you time travel."

Marinette grimaced. First she lost Adrien as her partner, now Nino couldn't even help her.

"So can I scan the specs of the Chrono-manipulator," asked Nino again.

"No! The time stream has been polluted enough! In fact, I must return to my own time before I corrupt the past even further. Also, I'm making nachos."

"Nachos?"

"Not as good as camembert, but a satisfiable alternative."

"Ok," responded Marinette, not like she had ever eaten nachos to refute or affirm that statement. Nino looked just as baffled.

Plagg opened a new portal, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the fate of the future, humanity, and the planet earth itself rests in your hands."

"But no pressure," Marinette teased. Plagg offered no response as he jumped back through the portal.

* * *

Eleven year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng stood outside of the recreation center clutching tight to her gym bag. She wore a pink dress with white flowers stitched in as trim along the collar and hem, her blue hair in two Minnie Mouse buns.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you in," Sabine offered.

Marinette shook her head. Chloe had recently been having her ballet lessons the same time as Marinette's gymnastics, and Chloe had been teasing Marinette every chance she got about her childish leotard.

Yesterday Marinette had finally finished making her new leotard, and she wasn't about to let Chloe tease her for this one after she worked so hard on it.

"I'll be fine maman," Marinette whispered.

"Alright, just remember to have fun. This is your gymnastics school as much as it is Chloe's dance school."

Sabine pulled Marinette into a hug, which Marinette returned, making her feel a little better.

"Bye Maman," Marinette let go and dashed inside the recreation center. The hallway was crowded full of the normal students and teachers as Marinette snuck her way to the locker rooms to change. Satisfied there was no Chloe around, she quickly ducked inside, and ran straight for the girl's bathroom to change.

* * *

Adrien sat in his room looking over his scrapbook while Plagg rested on his lap.

After the information he had found when glancing at his Latin textbook, he figured Marinette could handle it. She was Ladybug long before they were partners, and maybe her not depending on him would get her back into the swing of things.

He opened to the first page in his scrapbook, which had a newspaper article of Ladybug with her original mask and an older man standing in front of Chinese styled home. The title of the article read, "New Teen Hero rescues Jewelry Collector."

"This was her first mission Plagg, I think this was back when she was in Junior High," Adrien told his cat, Adrien fondly remembering his father discarding the paper, leading Adrien to find the article.

A weird feeling came over Adrien, scaring Plagg out of his comfortable place, darting across the room.

"What?" Adrien looked to see Plagg hiding between some boxes in the corner.

"Cats," Adrien rolled his eyes before looking at the scrapbook finding a picture that wasn't there before.

It was a picture of him and Marinette without the ladybug mask, and in the gymnasium at his mother's dance studio.

* * *

Twelve year old Adrien practically jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop in front of his mother's dance studio, racing up the steps of the recreation center.

"Adrien, I'll be back to pick you and your mother up later," Nathalie called out from the car.

"Ok," Adrien waved back before dashing inside the building, racing past the few students who still wandered the hallways.

"Mother!" Adrien called out as soon as he found the open door to his mother's studio, to find Zara Agreste stretching.

"Adrien!" His mother stood up and rushed over to her son and pulled him into a bear hug, which Adrien eagerly returned.

"Come, stretch with me and tell me about your day," Zara led her son over to the front and center of the room, sitting him down across from her. She went into full splits, while Adrien stretched his legs as best he could, both leaning towards their right leg.

"Lessons were fine, I'm getting better at writing hanzi and speaking basic Chinese greetings."

"And didn't you just finish piano?"

They moved over to leaning on the left side.

"Yep, Mr. Berlioz is trying to teach me some Christmas music at Father's request. Father wants me to play for his company's Christmas Party."

"Maybe then I should help you practice when we get home and we can play a Christmas duet."

"Please! Maybe then Father can accompany us on violin!"

"That would be fun," Zara smiled at her boy before they both leaned towards the middle, Adrien smiling right back at his mother.

"ADRIKINS!" The door to the studio opened and Chloe raced in, tackling Adrien into a hug.

"Hi Chloe," Adrien righted himself so Chloe wouldn't stretch his legs into the splits any further.

"Are you going to dance with us today?"

"No, just watching today. Hi Sabrina," Adrien waved at Sabrina, who shyly waved back as she followed after her friend.

"Alright girls, lets do some stretches before the other students come," announced Zara as she pulled her legs into a butterfly position.

"But I thought my father paid for private lessons," Chloe finally let go of Adrien, Adrien scrambling to a corner of the classroom by the door.

"Yes but unfortunately our classes are booked for private lessons by our older dancers. It will only be a few other girls though that are your age who have also made it to pointe."

Chloe frowned, but didn't argue. As far as Adrien knew, Chloe never argued with his mother for long. Three other girls entered the classroom, all who gave a polite hello to Adrien before joining his mother, Chloe, and Sabrina in stretches.

"Adrien, could you please close the door," asked his mother.

"Yes mother," Adrien stood up to close the door to notice a girl dressed in red and black spots enter the gymnasium from the locker room. Curious, Adrien left the studio and enter the gymnasium, losing the red and black with the other gymnasts.

"That was a most productive afternoon," other entered the gymnasium, two girls and a boy all dressed for gymnastics. Adrien side stepped out of their way, but they remained idle by the door, looking for someone.

"Indeed! Hair pulling," commented the boy.

"And that outfit, terrible fashion choice if you ask me," responded a blond girl in a black leotard with red spots.

"Aren't you three suppose to be doing warm ups in the gym," asked one of the gymnastic instructors.

"Yes, ma'am," the three made their way to the gymnasium.

"Now time to crush Ladybug's spirit," mumbled the boy, the other two girls laughing in agreement.

Adrien frowned, he knew those kids were up to no good.

"You, you're Zara's son," Adrien looked up to see he had been caught by the instructor.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if I could watch today?"

"Fine, but only watching. You aren't properly dressed to go on any of the equipment."

"Yes ma'am," the instructor led Adrien to a chair next to a group of students his age doing warm ups, his eyes easily identifying the person he assumed was Ladybug. A girl in a red and black spotted leotard with Minnie Mouse buns was stretching with a group of children, including the three he had seen in the locker room. She flinched at every whisper or gesture from the three troublesome students.

A true gentleman would always protect a lady, as his parents had taught him. As he watched the girl go into the full splits as easily as his mother would, Adrien was determined to protect this lady.

* * *

"Ugh! How long can it take to crush the spirit of an eleven year old?" Marinette caught the last words of Volpina's rant as she approached the sidekick from behind after stepping out of a time portal. Volpina had taken station outside the recreation center, waiting for the villains.

"This is low, even for you Volpina," chided Marinette, dressed in her Ladybug outfit.

"Not my idea. I'd go lower."

"You like time travel," Marinette prepared herself into a fighting stance, "Allow me to knock you into the next century." Marinette jumped forward, knocking the binoculars out of Volpina's hands.

"Allow me to make you history," Volpina readied herself, Marinette high kicking first, which Volpina dodged, before striking back with a punch of her own.

As the girls fought, inside the gymnasium Marinette chalked her hands before preparing to go on the balance bar.

"My turn," the girl in the black and red spotted suit stepped in front of Marinette.

"Hey, it was my turn," Marinette pouted.

"Oh was it your turn," the angry looking girl with pointy teeth asked?

"We had no idea," the two girls stepped aside to allow Marinette onto the bar.

"Thanks," Marinette was about to climb onto the bar, when someone shoved her off and onto the ground.

"Psyche!" And there was the third, the boy in the group. The three laughed at Marinette. Honestly, these three were worse that Chloe with their teasing.

"Leave her alone!" The four turned to see a blond haired boy in dressed in normal clothes approach the group.

"It was her turn," the boy stood eye to eye with the other boy.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it," asked the mean boy.

"A gentleman always protects a lady," the blonde boy stood in front of Marinette, stretching his arms out to protect her.

"Get him," ordered the mean boy, the two girls on his side approaching the boy.

"I'll hold them off, go get an instructor," the blonde boy whispered to Marinette. Marinette nodded and scrambled away. She turned to see the three bullies trying to corner her hero, when something inside her snapped.

"Hey bullies," the four turned their heads towards her as she came running back, jumping onto a springboard, which threw her up onto the highbar. Using the spin on the high bar for momentum, she launched herself at the bullies.

"Hi-yah!"

* * *

"Hi-yah!" Marinette launched herself at Volpina, Volpina flipping out of the way. Volpina then lept forward, swinging her glowing plasma hands at Marinette, which Marinette ducked before bringing herself back up to fight. Volpina swung another fist at Marinette, but instead, struck a lamppost. The lamppost fell into a nearby mattress store, springing back to crash into Volpina.

"Volpina! Help," a teenaged looking Hawkmoth, Anti-bug, and Kitty Paws ran out of the recreation center, changing back into adults as they ran.

"Younger Ladybug is savage!" Anti-bug cried, turning her head to make sure the smaller Ladybug wasn't close behind.

Hawkmoth stopped short when he saw Volpina on the ground rubbing her head in pain, the two following crashing into him.

"Oh, no, she's here," Kitty Paws panicked.

"The little brat," asked Anti-bug?

"The big brat!" yelled Kitty Paws in frustration.

"Hey, guess what?" The villains turned to see Marinette standing on top of the sign advertising the mattress store, "Free swim in the time stream is over." Marinette was sure Adrien would appreciate that pun amongst the others she made that day.

"Mission not accomplished, I presume," scolded Volpina as she rose to her feet. Hawkmoth only brooded as he walked away, "We're regrouping."

"Fear not," Kitty Paws pulled out the Time Cat, "Time is on our side."

"Drop it!" Marinette ordered, jumping after the villains, only for them to disappear in a space distortion before she could reach them.

"Ow," Marinette rubbed the sore spot where she hit the ground. A blue portal appeared behind her, and Plagg 3000 stepped out with a plate of nachos.

"Marinette, have you stopped the Supreme One?"

"Not. And they escaped with the Time Cat," Marinette pouted

"Well," Plagg looked like he was seriously debating something before relenting, "Have a nacho."

"Thanks," Marinette took one of the cheesy chips. They were actually pretty good.

"I will return to the future and scan the time stream. We must determine where the Supreme One will strike next. Where can I drop you off in the early 21st century?" Marinette looked up to see her younger self and a young boy leaving the school.

"No, thanks. I'll just wait here in the good old days."

Marinette took a seat along the sidewalk, watching her younger self.

She had been so proud of her leotard that day she remember some boy had been sitting in the corner of the gym, watching her all day, even complimenting her tricks on the high bars. But she never got his name.

"Looks like they're gone," the boy stopped his search.

"Thank you, for helping me," young Marinette blushed.

"Hey you kicked butt there. You were amazing!" Marinette's phone beeped and she pulled it out.

"A message, on my blog?" Marinette opened to the blog she had recently created for a school project, planning on reaccounting her rise to greatest in gymnastics.

"Looks like someone needs your help."

"But I'm not a hero."

"You're a hero to me Ladybug. What's helping one more person?" Marinette turned 50 shades of red. She had just met and saved this boy, and she already had a nickname.

"Why not." Marinette quickly put in the coordinates where she needed to go.

"Bye, and thanks again!" Marinette ran off leaving the boy behind.

Older Marinette smiled, knowing how the next adventure should play out she pressed the chrono-manipulator to head back to her own time. Before she stepped in, she saw a blonde woman appear out of the studio dressed in ballet attire.

"Adrien, what are you doing out here. I've been looking for you everywhere."

Marinette quickly retreated into the portal before anyone would notice. That boy was Adrien?

* * *

Young Marinette approached an old Chinese style home. She was certain her mother would be able to tell her more about the historical significance and design, but for now, someone was trapped in there. And they needed her help. She could let that boy who saved her down.

Marinette knocked on the door, a strained voice responding, "It's open."

The halls were elaborately decorated, depicting the man's travels to all over the world. She turned down a few halls to find a room with lasers surrounding two men stuck in the middle in the most uncomfortable positions. One was a tall, lean man while the other was a small, older gentleman, presumably the owner of the house.

"Hello?"

"Ah Ladybug, thank goodness," the tall man breathed a sigh of relief.

That made it the second time someone had called her Ladybug today. The leotard was inspired by a ladybug she had found on her balcony.

"Just tell me what I need to do!" Marinette called out.

"Yes, we would like to have the lasers shut off, please. Get that remote, but avoid the beams at all costs," responded the tall man, grabbing the foot of the smaller man as he wobbled.

Marinette glanced around the room, spotting the remote.

She stepped back to give herself a running start. This was just like gymnastics. She could totally handle.

She leapt into the room, wobbling a little on her first land, but she quickly bounced off again, her movements almost like a dance as she slid, tumbled and jumped around the room. She hoped the men weren't getting dizzy and would fall by watching.

She finally came to solid land, her pointed foot on the remote, disarming the lasers.

The men fell over, Marinette picking up the remote and handing it back to the taller man.

"A cheerleader," the tall man asked, befuddled by the young girl before him.

"Gymnast actually," Marinette corrected.

"Thank you Ladybug," the older man came forward, shaking her hand, "My name is Mr. Fu."

Marinette's eyes widened at the name. Mr. Fu was was well known for his specialized combat schools across the world as well as being a renowned jewelry collector. "We would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't shown up."

"Um Mr. Fu, I must ask though why me? I'm sure you have lots of students who could have helped."

"True, but you still helped even when you didn't know who I or Mr. McHenry were," Mr. Fu led her over to the vault she presumed the laser system had been set up for. Marinette looked back at Mr. McHenry, also well known for his advanced security systems.

"Tell me Ladybug, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know sir. I should probably head home before my mother worries."

"I mean what are you going to do as Ladybug?"

"I don't know," Marinette glanced around the vault filled with jewels set in fashion pieces, "I like helping people. But I don't know if I'm capable of being a hero."

"I think what you did today shows you are very capable," Mr. Fu grabbed something off a shelf, "And I am sure there are others who believe you are too."

He handed over to her a mask decorated in red and black spotted fabric, similar design to her own leotard but felt fancy even holding it.

"A little something I picked up in Venice, a gift if you should ever decide to continue being a hero."

Marinette thought long and hard as she gazed into the mask. Being a hero was a big responsibility. Even babysitting was a challenge sometimes. But she here she had an old man with more fighting experience one could ever have in their lifetime and a boy who protected her believing she could be a hero. Two people saw something in her she couldn't see yet, but she could maybe find out.

* * *

Sixteen year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sure she had died and gone to heaven. She was on a date with Adrien!

Not that Adrien knew that though.

And Alya and Nino were there too.

And Alya started hogging the conversation the moment Adrien had mentioned Ladybug's latest win, which sent Alya into journalist mode as she discussed with Adrien her latest theories; Nino refuting any point that could lead to Marinette. This conversation had been going on ever since they entered the Louvre for a summer hang out.

Despite everything else saying otherwise, Marinette would consider it a date with Adrien.

Until the security alarms started going off.

"The thief just ran that way!" A security officer ran by.

Nino looked over at Marinette with a curious eye.

Nope. Not going to interrupt her date.

"Come on, let's go check it out. Maybe Ladybug will show up," Alya pulled Adrien along with her towards where the security guard was headed.

Nope. Not even for Alya, even though Alya had stolen her date. She would just go to watch along with them, and then maybe if the thief passed their way, she would feel inclined to trip them.

While other visitors made their way out of the museum, Alya led the group up to where the thief was cornered by the security guards.

Marinette groaned as she recognized the thief to be none other than Anti-bug. Now her "date" was ruined.

Nino looked over to Marinette, who nodded, both of them leaving Alya and Adrien to head to the bathrooms.

"Ready for action Nino?" asked Marinette as she donned on her mask after a quick clothes change, transforming into Ladybug.

"Whenever you are LB," in the watch monitor, Nino donned a green mask.

Ladybug exited the women's restroom, tossing her bag into the men's, and praying Nino caught the bag. She ran back to where they last saw Anti-bug to find the security scattered, only a few guards remaining.

"Excuse me officers," Ladybug approached the security.

"Ladybug! Thank goodness you're here. Anti-bug ran off with a painting, but she escaped through the vents," answered one of the guards. Ladybug looked up to see a hole in the ceiling where a vent grating should be.

"Carapace, anyway you can track her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Please and thank you."

"Ladybug!" Ladybug was sure her face paled under the mask as she recognized Alya's voice. She forced a smile as she turned to be confronted by Alya and Adrien, Alya gushing with excitement and Adrien turning pink in the cheeks.

"I have so many questions for you," Alya started.

"Maybe after I catch Anti-bug," Ladybug offered, wishing Carapace would hurry.

"Wait, where's Nino? And Marinette," asked Alya, finally noticing her missing friends

"They probably made it outside. Which is where you both should be too for your own safety," Ladybug turned the teens by their shoulders urging them out of the museum. She had to keep mentally telling herself not to panic because she was touching Adrien Agreste's shoulder.

"LB, I got a trace. Sending you the coordinates."

"Thanks," Ladybug shielded her watch away from view of Alya and Adrien, replacing the screen for the coordinates.

"Bug out," Ladybug quickly ran off towards the coordinates, signalling security officers as she went to block all possible exits for Anti-bug.

Ladybug made it to the Egyptian Exhibit, a large sarcophagus and ancient stone jackals the only things in the room.

"Are you sure she's in here," Ladybug asked Carapace.

"Right where you are actually."

Anti-bug came crashing down, Ladybug barely dodging the falling debris and thief.

"You would be the one villain that had to go and ruin my day," Ladybug snarled as she stepped into a fighting position. One of many she had learn from Mr. Fu after their first meeting.

"Well, you being here is ruining mine, so now we are even," Anti-bug charged at Ladybug, swinging first for the jaw, followed up by a punch in the gut. Ladybug dodged both, kicking out instead Anti-bug's legs, but Anti-bug quickly bounced back up and tackled Ladybug. Ladybug rolled back and kicked Anti-bug into the sarcophagus.

"Woohoo!" Ladybug turned to see Alya recording their fight, Adrien watching in anticipation from behind.

"Ladybug! We found the painting," said a security guard from the hole above.

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you Ladybug."

More guards enter the room as the guard above lowered the painting. Two other guard pulled up Anti-bug, ready to lead her to the police that should be arriving on the seen.

"Ready to bug out?" Asked Carapace.

"In a bit, I promised Alya an interview," Ladybug waved to the security guards, thanking them for their help as she approached Alya and Adrien, who had come out of their terrible hiding spot.

"You said you had some questions," asked Ladybug, trying to seem confident as possible, when she was internally freaking out. One slip up could lead to an identity spill.

"Yes, first question, who are you behind the mask?"

Ladybug knew this question, as she had answered a million times before. Just a normal school girl who wanted to make a difference in the world.

But that answer never came.

Instead, she felt the ribbon holding the mask slide off the top of her head, pulling off the mask. On reflex, Marinette immediately grabbed the hand that pulled off the mask, flinging it into the wall once her mask was safe in her other hand. After she followed through with her movement, she saw a devilish smirk on Anti-bug's face as she lay against the column.

"Who knew you were so violent even without the mask?" Marinette's eyes went wide as she came to terms with the mask in her hand. Something she had fought for years to protect was gone in an instant.

The security acted like nothing happened as they took Anti-bug away, no longer offering Ladybug words of thanks or praise. Marinette hesitantly turned to see Alya still recording, both her and Adrien's jaws nearly hitting the floor. The boy she loved, her best friend, and the rest of the world knew who Ladybug really was, and their silence scared her.

"M-Marinette," Adrien spoke after a long silence, almost sounding like a question when he spoke. Sounding very close to disappointment.

Marinette ran opposite of the way they had taken Anti-bug, wishing more than anything this day, even including the partial date, had never happened. She could hear her friends yelling after her, wanting to probably talk, but Marinette kept running. She needed somewhere she could be alone and think.

Not looking to where she was going, Marinette ran into a stone pillar, falling on her butt.

She looked up to see a giant stone monster with glowing eyes staring down at her.

"Ladybug, meet the Stone Guardian of Jing…" from behind the stone being appeared Hawkmoth, Volpina, Anti-bug, and a woman she had never met before with razor sharp teeth and claws for nails. "Or should I say, meet your doom! Ah ha ha ha ha!" The clawed woman laughed maniacally.

"This is not cool right now," Marinette grumbled as she sat up, "Anti-bug, I just imprisoned you, Hawkmoth doesn't do ancient magic, and I don't even know you."

"Not yet, but you will," responded the clawed woman, gesturing for the monster to proceed with an attack. The stone monster struck out at Marinette, Marinette jumping out of the way

Marinette could not deal with this now. Not only had she been discovered, but now these villains expected her to fight.

She was ready to go home, she needed time to think and this stone monster wasn't giving her any as it struck at her again.

All of a sudden, a blue portal lit up beside her, a maskless version of herself appearing, equipped with new gadgets.

"Buckle up. The hurt is on," announced older Marinette, looking more confident than younger Marinette felt at the moment.

"Ladybug," Exclaimed Hawkmoth!

"Times two!" Cried Anti-bug.

The monster swung at both of them, the girls flipping uniformly out of the way.

"Anybody want to explain any of this to me?" asked young Marinette to her supposed older self.

"I'm you, from the future. Well not too far future. More like nine months into the future you."

The stone monster did a low sweep, older Marinette launching her yoyo to a rafter and pulling them away.

"OK, this is a 9.7 on the weirdness scale," commented younger Marinette as she looked down. She could get use to this yoyo-grappling hook thing. Older Marinette landed them safely.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Trust me. Look out," Older Marinette pushed her younger self out of the way of another flying fist, Older Marinette jumping in the opposite direction. The girls continued the dodging and jumping, both trying to come up with a plan. The monster swung at the girls, Older Marinette jumping on his fist. The stone being slammed his other hand down on top, but older Marinette jumped off before he could crush her. The monster lumbered after them, the Marinettes splitting up to keep the monster distracted. He slammed his fist down on older Marinette, who tumbled out of the way.

"Ladybug's going to lose!" Cheered the woman with the sharp teeth, the villains in the room watching with anticipation.

"Wrong cat-woman," a new blue portal appear, the upper portion of a cat with armor poking out while a boy dressed in an outfit similar to older Marinette's but with the inclusion of a cat-eared hoodie, black mask, and belt tail stepped out.

"What's going on?"

"Chat!" Older Marinette raced over to the boy she called Chat, pulling him to a hug.

"Ladybug needs you," and with that, the cat and portal disappeared.

"Good to see you too Bugaboo," Chat squeezed her back before letting go, noticing the younger Marinette who jumped out of the stone monster's way towards them.  
"Two Ladybugs! I'm in heaven!" Chat dreamily sighed, Older Marinette rolling her eyes with a slight blush while younger Marinette looked confused.  
"Who are you?" Younger Marinette asked while examining the cat-boy. People from the future were just getting weirder and weirder.

"I'm-" started Chat.  
"Our partner. In the future. Chat Noir," answered Older Marinette.

"At your service little lady," Chat Noir, brought younger Marinette's hand up and kissed it.

Younger Marinette almost combusted. She had a partner?! Who liked her?!

"Marinette!" The three teens in the room turned at the arrival of Nino, Alya, and Adrien.

"Girl! What is going on, I've been trying to - who are they?" asked Alya as they all stopped short seeing Older Marinette and Chat Noir.

Older Marinette could feel Chat Noir go stiff behind her seeing his younger self.

"Older Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir at your service," answered older Marinette in a flourished bow, similar to what Chat Noir had done a bit ago. She felt Chat relax at that but saw Adrien turned 50 shades of red. Maybe the bow was a little much.

The rock monster, upset at being ignored, roared in their faces, the younger teens minus Marinette panicking at the site.

"Personal space please," Chat pulled out his baton and bopped the monster on the nose, the rock being pulling back in confusion, before attempting to punch them into the ground. Older Marinette pushed Chat out of the way, while younger Marinette urged her friends away from the beast.

Older Marinette and Chat began running around the room while the monster chased them, the two splitting up for Marinette to run up against the wall before flipping over the beast to regroup with Chat.

"Any plans my lady," asked Chat as they ran.

"Still coming up with something," grumbled Older Marinette. She then noticed the security closed gate, Anti-bug's pouch of explosive marbles, and the Egyptian exhibit hall.

"Think you can grab me Anti-bug's bag?"

"On it!"

"Meet me in the Egyptian Hall."

Chat nodded and raced towards Anti-bug, swinging hit baton at her while Older Marinette led the monster away.

"Where is older you going," Alya asked younger Marinette. Younger Marinette only shrugged, Alya taking that as an invitation to follow Older Marinette.

With Anti-bug momentarily distracted by the swinging baton, Chat sidestepped and grabbed the bag off her side, running around to follow after Older Marinette.

"GIve that back!" Anti-bug yelled, the villains chasing after Chat.

Older Marinette ran back into the partially destroyed Egyptian Hall, the rock monster following her in. She ran up the wall as the monster struck at her, bouncing off his head as a turnaround.

"Stay back," she warned her younger self and friends as she raced to them, hitting the emergency lock down as she went.

The gate came fast, trapping the monster inside the exhibit.

"As you requested Buginette," Chat handed her the bag of marbles once he caught up to them.

"Thanks Chaton," Older Marinette pulled out a marble and chucked it at the giant, the explosion sending the stone monster to rubble, along with destroying part of one jackal and the emergency gate.

"Pound It!" Chat and Older Marinette fist bumped.

* * *

Outside the Louvre Police Officers escorted Hawkmoth, Anti-bug, and Kitty Paws out of the museum. Alya had long turned her attention from younger Marinette, giving her some space at the promise of an interview later, to instead interview Chat Noir, while Nino had already begun going through the questions on the blog, and Adrien listened between Nino talking about the blog and Chat's interview.

The two Marinettes stood off to the side, giggling at Officer Raincomprix's deja vu of just having arrested Anti-bug moments before.

"So how exactly did you meet Chat?" Younger Marinette asked as they took a seat along the glass pyramid.

"After the whole identity deal blows over, Nino suggests we get a partner. Chat seemed the best candidates out of the ones we choose."

"Not Alya? I thought for sure she would want to do the whole save the world thing."

"Let's just say Alya tries but gets very distracted," the Marinettes laughed looking over to their friends as Chat pulled Plagg out of his pocket to introduce to Alya as honorary mascot of the team. Adrien eyes went wide, and immediately turned a bright pink, Older Marinette figuring maybe Adrien had found out Chat Noir's identity.

"Do we ever get together with Adrien?" Asked Younger Marinette as she looked wistfully at Adrien. Marinette looked over at Adrien, their eyes meeting before Adrien looked away, suddenly becoming interested in his shoes. She smiled before turning back to her younger self

"That I'll leave for you to decide."

"Do we then get together with Chat?" Both Marinettes looked over to Chat, once catching their attention, Chat sent them a wink, both girls turning 50 shades of shade.

"Another one for you to figure out," Older Marinette grumbled.

"Take them away," ordered Officer Raincomprix as the other policemen led each villain to a car.

"But you can't leave us here in the past," whined Kitty Paws before being shoved in a car, followed by Anti-bug.

"We'll face months of deja vu," continued Anti-bug, who looked to be dreading being right back where she was several months ago as she went inside the same car her younger self was in.

"Who are you?" asked the younger version.

"I request a different car!" yelled Older Anti-bug.

"This will throw the time stream into chaos," pleaded Hawkmoth as he was led to the same car as Kitty Paws.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," joked an officer.

"Hmm. Going to prison sure sounds like a waste of time," Volpina appeared out from behind a police car. "Of course, with this," she pulled out the Time Cat, "I can waste all the time I want."


	19. A Sitch in Time: The Future

"The Time Cat!" Older Marinette and Hawkmoth exclaimed as space distortion opened behind Volpina.

"Later losers," Volpina stepped inside the distortion, both Marinettes running after her, only for both to fall flat as the space distortion disappeared.

Both Marinettes frowned in disappointment.

A time portal opened behind them, blinding nearly everyone as Plagg 3000 stepped out.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Supreme One has once again escaped into the time stream," announced Plagg 3000 in a panic as older Marinette helped younger Marinette up to her feet. The time portal disappeared from view, leaving a very excited Alya dying to ask more questions of the armored cat, and a very confused Nino and Adrien.

"No, Volpina did. The Supreme One is right there," Older Marinette gestured to Hawkmoth, who looked bored with the situation with his impending imprisonment now being delayed.

"Where? I don't see her," Plagg 3000 looked like he was taking a headcount as he scanned around the area.

"Her? I thought the Supreme One was Hawkmoth," Older Marinette was struggling to wrap her head around this new information as Chat Noir joined her.

"Of course not. Behold the face of evil... The face of the Supreme One," Plagg 3000 opened a new portal revealing a much older and commandeering Volpina.

"Volpina," Chat whispered in disbelief.

"Oops," Older Marinette guiltily looked away. It was her fault for going after the wrong villain, and now they had lost again.

"You still could have mentioned Volpina was the Supreme One," criticized Older Marinette as she looked down at the bi-ped cat.

"I thought it was obvious," answered Plagg 3000 smugly. Older Marinette was beginning to like the original Plagg a lot more than this version. He didn't talk and wasn't nearly as smug as this cat.

"Uh-huh, sure. But just run it down for Marinette's sake," answered Chat, whom Older Marinette frowned at his betrayal. Now she saw where Plagg 3000 developed this attitude.

"Wasn't it clear that Volpina was the only one smart enough to take over the world?"

"I guess, but she never showed any initiative before to take over the world on her own before," responded Older Marinette.

"So Volpina has the Time Cat, and she's all-powerful… 20 years from now. So, short-term, everything's hakuna, right," asked Chat, looking a little hopeful.

"Not necessarily. The time stream is in flux," pointed out Plagg 3000.

"I'm tired of playing defense. I'm taking the fight to Volpina," Older Marinette announced, and began punching in some coordinates on her chrono-manipulator.

"You're going to the future," asked Chat, looking slightly worried. He had just got Marinette back and now she was leaving him again.

"Yeah," Older Marinette briefly glanced at Chat to see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"OK, OK. From here on out," Chat stepped forward to be next to Marinette, "we're in this

together, LB." Older Marinette smiled at Chat, which he returned.

"But the danger to the time stream... It's impossible!" whined Plagg 3000.

"And since when has that ever stopped us," asked Older Marinette, doing her best to concentrate on entering the coordinates.

"She's got you there," echoed Chat.

Plagg 3000 sighed, not believing he was agreeing to this, "Very well. Proceed."

Older Marinette opened a new time portal and was about to step in, when Chat cut her off, proceeding to place one foot in the portal.

"Hey, look. I've got one foot in the future. Ha ha ha…" Chat laughed to himself before Older Marinette shoved him in.

"Uhh! Let's warp... or whatever you call it," Older Marinette stepped inside, followed by Plagg 3000, leaving behind Young Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien, the police, and the villains staring in confusement.

It was Officer Raincomprix that brought things back to order, "Alright, let's get these people out of here!" The villains were led away, leaving the four teenagers.

"Well, that is something you don't see everyday," commented Nino as he stuck his laptop in his backpack.

"And I didn't even get to interview the talking cat," whined Alya.

Young Marinette looked over to Adrien, who quickly turned his head away when she did.

"Confused?" asked Adrien.

"Oh, yeah," young Marinette agreed.

"Good. I thought it might just be me."

Marinette smiled at Adrien, who offered a small smile in return. She hoped her future self and her future partner would be able to handle whatever happened.

Marinette entered the Volpina ruled future, almost stepping on Chat who had fallen through the time stream and landed on his face. It looked as depressing as when she last saw it, with Volpina's horrendous orange and black flags everywhere.

* * *

"So where exactly is this," asked Marinette as she looked down to Plagg 3000, who closed the portal upon his entrance.

"In your time is was known as Paris, now it's known as Volparis."

"She really needs to work on naming things, and her sense of style," critiqued Chat as he watched a flying car zoom overhead.

"Yeah. Bleak chic," agreed Marinette as Plagg 3000 began leading them down a street.

"Quickly, the eyes of the Supreme One are everywhere," urged Plagg 3000, not a moment too soon as they were intercepted by a very buff man dressed in Volpina's hideous sidekick attire.

"You there! Why aren't you toiling for the glory of the Supreme One," demanded the man.

"Oh, dude... I am so toiled out," groaned Chat. To be frank, time traveling was getting a bit exhausting.

"We got a lippy cat boy and some cats. A code 9," the man called in of his watch, both original Plagg and Plagg 3000 looked little miffed at his comment as surveillance drones entered the area.

"Tag and bag," were the man's final orders before the drones began chasing after them. Plagg 3000 stopped short, pulling out a blaster gun.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can," Plagg 3000 ordered, Marinette and Chat continuing their run, a couple of drones surviving Plagg 3000's attack to follow them. They began shooting laser beams at them, one of them burning off a piece of Chat's blt tail.

"My tail," he cried as he grabbed the remnants of his tail and tucked it into the belt around his waist.

Marinette continued running, grabbing onto a flag and flipping over, kicking one drone into the other drone.

"At least they didn't get the ears," Chat tentatively touch where the cat ears should be on his hoodie, satisfied to find them.

"Come on," Marinette led them down an alley, coming across a former Gabriel' store, now called Volpina's.

Both teens groaned at the change.

"Oh, well, when in Volparis, blend in,"Marinette marched to the store, Chat racing to be in front just in time to open the door.

"My lady, you put the "neat-o" in 'incognito'," complemented Chat as she passed through, him shortly following after her.

"OK, which is the mens' side?" the store was full of the same outfit, the only difference was the sizes.

Marinette shrugged and went left, so Chat went right.

They emerged out of the store, Chat taking off the mask to be Adrien.

"This is a fashion nightmare. At least it's not a bad fit," Marinette groaned as she looked over her outfit, growing to despise the color orange as she did.

"Ah, really? 'cause mine's kinda riding up. I think I picked from the girls' side," asked Adrien as he searched the outfit for a pocket to put Plagg in.

"Looks like we're carrying you," Adrien tried to tuck Plagg into his arms, but the cat jumped off and went for Marinette's shoulders.

"Traitor," he murmured.

"Come on, let's find Volpina," Marinette led Adrien away from Volpina's, Adrien frowning at his cat the whole walk, thinking that his cat looked a little smug.

* * *

Based on their knowledge of Paris from 20 years in the past, they made it to what was once the Eiffel Tower, now a refurbished Citadel of Doom with a statue of Volpina guarding the entrance.

"Somebody loves herself a little too much," criticized Marinette, who honestly thought no one could top Chloe in that department.

"You gotta though give Volpina her props. I mean, this is one slick citadel of doom. Motion detectors, laser cannons, and my favorite touch, a piranha-filled moat," responded Adrien.

Marinette felt like Volpina took out a page of Nino's book, "How to be a Villain" that he could have wrote after inspiring the Monsieurs.

"A moat? So retro," Marinette rolled her eyes.

Adrien shrugged. He personally thought a moat was cool. "So how do we get in?"

Marinette looked around, trying to figure out options when Adrien heard the whirring of the security drones.

"Marinette," Adrien grabbed Marinette hand, running away from the drones. Both drones launched nets at them, capturing both in a single net. One of the drones picked up the net while the other supervised, Marinette and Adrien trying to readjust themselves to where Marinette was not sitting on his lap.

"Marinette, can you please stop moving," asked Adrien, glad Marinette was unable to see his face as he turned pink at having Ladybug on his lap. Marinette complied and Adrien slowly edged her off so they sat next to each other. Cramped, but less awkward than before.

"Uh, excuse me, where are you taking us?" asked Marinette to the drones, trying to clear more of the awkward.

"The Attitude Adjustment Center," answered one of the drones.

"Isn't that the high school?" asked Adrien, perking up at the sight of the school.

"Prepare to be drained of all individuality and spirit," continued the drone.

"Yep, high school," groaned Marinette as she watched the familiar neighborhood pass by. The park she grew up in was gone and her parent's bakery and home destroyed.

She heard Adrien gasp next to her as he watched the remains of bakery as they flew over.

Marinette hoped her parents were alright.

* * *

"Welcome to the Attitude Adjustment Center," welcomed a friendly blond as Marinette and Adrien made their way through the crowd of people entering, choosing the last two seats in the back row. Plagg made himself comfortable on Marinette's lap.

"That's right, file in. Fill all the seats. I see some openings in the front row. Hi... I'm Chloe Bourgeois," introduced the woman as the doors to their classroom closed.

"Chloe? She's working for Volpina," Adrien whispered while shrinking into his chair. He hoped his hair was still messed up enough so she wouldn't recognize him.

"That fits," Marinette responded in a whisper.

Adrien looked around the room, happy to see no one else from their class in the room.

"OK, let's start. Does anyone know why you're here?" A man in the second row raised his hand. "Yes, you... soulless worker drone number 5889."

The man shifted in his seat, probably regretting saying anything, "Well, uh, I think it's... Aaaah!" The man yelled out as his seat opened from under him, dropping him into a void of unknown. Chloe pulled her hand off the button that had made the man disappear.

"Exactly. You're here because you think, and we all know that's not allowed. The Supreme One thinks for you. Let's watch an instructional video. Lights!"

The lights turned off on their own as a screen came down, the title card reading "The Supreme One and You" before switching to Hawkmoth's face appearing in the recording.

"The Supreme One started with a simple dream... to rule the world. Of course, it was my dream first," Hawkmoth started to say before he was cut off by an electric shock to the neck.

"OK, eyes on me!" The camera moved over to an older looking Volpina in all her orange and black glory, "You know, I started out as an underestimated sidekick, trying to make the stupid schemes of others succeed…"

Hawkmoth mumbled something off screen, only for Volpina to push a button on a remote, sending another shock to Hawkmoth.

"Ooh. But with the help of a time-traveling cat idol," Marinette and Adrien both frowned as Volpina revealed the idol, "I went solo with an evil scheme of my own, and it worked! So, now it's my world. Ha ha! You're just living in it. Back to work!" The video cut out, the lights turning back on as the screen retreated.

"Not the feel-good film of the year. Although the music was good," commented Adrien as he and Marinette readjusted their eyes to the brightness of the classroom.

"So, who still questions the infallible leadership of the Supreme One? Wait. Don't answer. We'll just mindscan you," Chloe pressed another button, two drones started going around the room, scanning the mind of everyone in the class.

Adrien tried very hard not to laugh as the drone scanned his mind, eventually succumbing in the end, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! It tickles!"

It moved over to Marinette who had tried to prepare herself, but the drones searched her mind thoroughly, finding her sense of rebellion.

"Our scan has picked up two troublemakers in the back row," observed Chloe from the front of the classroom.

Marinette and Adrien tried to sit as innocently as possible until Adrien's curiosity got the better of him.

"I wonder what they do with troublemakers."

As if to answer his question, their feet and hands were strapped in metal cuffs.

"High school never had to resort to this sort of thing," whined Adrien as he and Marinette struggled to get out. From behind their chairs, extending arms came out with red collars.

"Or that sort of thing," Marinette panicked.

"Obedience collars," Chloe answered the unspoken question as she approached them, "You'll learn to love them. Not that you'll have a choice."

"Chloe! It's me, your Adrikins," Adrien begged, hoping she would recognize him after the many years. If anything could save him at this point, he hopes it was her undying feelings for him. Then he could come back and rescue Marinette.

"Who?"

"We've been friends since we were five. And you don't remember me? Adrien Agreste?"

Chloe looked up, pondering, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Adrien flopped his head on the desk, ignoring the obedience collars as they lowered.

"Keep your head up," Chloe grabbed Adrien by his hair and held up his head, allowing the obedience collar access to his neck.

They both struggled as the collars reached for their necks, Marinette trying to figure out a way out of this. She was almost ready to ask the sleeping cat on her lap for help, when part of the wall exploded, knocking Chloe to the ground.

"What?!" Chloe yelled out, all eyes turning to the newcomers.

A giant of a man and smaller but equally strong woman with frizzy colorful hair jumped over what remained of the wall, firing plasma guns similar to Plagg 3000's.

"Eat hot plasma, Supreme One stooges," the man yelled as he fired at one of the drones, the people in the classroom running out in a panic.

"Vive la resistance," the girl cried out, happily aiming at the other drone.

"Cat's attack!" Cried out Plagg 3000, several more looking similar with an occasional white spot, running into the room. Chloe was quickly outnumbered and tied up by the cats.

"Get them off me!" She screamed, no one bothering to help.

Plagg 3000 shot his plasma gun at the back of Marinette and Adrien's chairs, freeing them from their bonds and the potential obedience collars.

"Love your timing," complemented Marinette as she rubbed her wrist.

Meanwhile, their other two rescuers were firing at the reinforcement drones, the man dodging their lasers to shoot one of them done. The woman managed to take down two drones with her plasma gun, the third and final charging for her. She backed up a bit before jump kicking the drone, sending it crashing into a wall. The man and woman regrouped, ready to take down more drones at a moment's notice.

"What's the dealy on them," asked Marinette, Adrien too shocked to say anything.

"You do not recognize them?" asked Plagg 3000.

"MARINETTE! ADRIEN!" The woman squealed when the coast was clear, pulling both of them into a group hug, the larger man pulling all three into a group hug. It was then Marinette noticed the several pins in the woman's bandana.

"Mylene? And Ivan?" Marinette asked as Ivan set them down.

"Welcome to the future," squealed Mylene in excitement, Marinette surprised Mylene was now actually a little taller than her. Did that make her the smallest in the class now? "I can't believe we are the first ones that get to see you again!"

"Well Plagg 3000 saw them first," pointed out Ivan.

"Plagg 3000 cheated so it doesn't count," retorted Mylene teasingly. Still as in love as ever, Marinette could see.

"Last time we saw you," Adrien tried to put the words together. The shyest couple in class were now on the front lines of a rebellion.

"A rebellion forces you to find bravery you didn't know you had," answered Mylene with a perky smile.

"Wait, I have some questions about this," began Marinette, when futuristic jet burst through the wall where the screen once was.

"Somebody needed a ride," the door to the jet opened to another equally buff man, but with his glasses and attire she had seen in a gaming tournament before, Marinette immediately recognized the new comer.

"Max!" Marinette cried out in excitement as he lowered down a rope ladder.

"No time now. We've gotta jet. In the LB Mark XII!" Ordered Plagg 3000, the cats scrambling up the ladder, followed by Marinette, Adrien carrying Plagg, Mylene, and Ivan.

"Strap in," warned Max as he pressed some buttons on the control panel, the LB Mark XII ascending into the sky, "cause this baby flies."

With a final press of a button, they were off, throwing Adrien and Plagg against the back wall of the jet, past all the other Plaggs.

"I think the time stream switch your clumsiness with Adrien's," teased Mylene.

Marinette giggled, "So LB Max?"

"Our boss insisted on it. And since it was a partnered project, I allowed it to stick. We did win with that bot in the tournament after all."

"So if you're here, where everyone else?"

"Most of them are with the resistance, some deep undercover, and some followed Gabriel Agreste on the mass Lunar migration," answered Max.

"My father, led a Lunar Migration," asked Adrien as he approached the front.

"Along with Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. As far as our reports know, they've together made the moon a very livable environment," continued Max as he flipped a few of the overhead switches.

"Ok, so where are we going now," asked Marinette, trying to figure out the jet's direction.

"Catacombs," guessed Adrien?

"Yes actually. Volpina tried closing them up from the public, but we found alternative routes," Max directed the jet towards the Catacombs of Paris.

"There you'll meet our leader," answered Mylene. Marinette and Adrien looked at their friends' faces to see mysterious smiles, but no answer regarding who their leader was.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien's jaws practically hit the floor when they meet the leader of the rebellion, as buff as every person they had met from their class but wearing a familiar set of headphones around his neck.

"Marinette! Adrien! Man, am I glad to see you guys," Nino approached the duo. He used to be around the same height as Adrien, now he stood towering over, closer to Ivan's height.

"Nino?" Marinette asked just to be certain.

"You're a giant," Adrien whispered, straining his neck to look up. He was certain a fist bump from future Nino was send him flying across the room.

"What can I say? I had a growth spurt," he pulled them into a giant bear hug, both Adrien and Marinette certain they could hear bones cracking.

"Uhh! Why is everybody in the future so ripped," whined Adrien, wishing maybe he had stayed behind so Marinette could see him in the future as buff as everyone else. He quickly put that picture out of his mind though.

"Fighting an evil dictator will do that to you," answered Nino as he let go, Marinette almost gasping for breath. Adrien only frowned; at least he could still fight without the 20 years advantage everyone else had on them.

"So Nino, what's the sitch?" asked Marinette with a sly smile, which Nino returned.

"Heh. It's been a long time since I heard that."

* * *

Many representatives of the rebellion gathered around the planning table, a majority were old classmates with a few new faces, all taller but only some as buff, with Rose and Juleka being the exceptions as they were dressed in labcoats.

Marinette and Adrien stuck close to Nino after introductions, afraid of being squished out by the taller people in the room.

"The Tempus Feles idol," a hologram image appeared about the planning board. "Volpina used it to play the time stream. We need it to set everything right," began Nino.

"Take that away, Volpina's future is history," Marinette concluded.

"Can't we just break it," asked Adrien looking around the group for an answer.

"The chaotic effect of unleashing the chronal energies might snap the time stream back to normal," responded Max, thinking over the possibilities.

"Might…," emphasis Kim standing next to his best friend, another equally buff person standing next to the toned Alix.

"Might," pried Marinette.

"Or it might unravel the fabric of time and space and destroy the universe," concluded Max.

"Even the people on the moon," added Mylene.

"OK, let's just start with getting it away from Volpina," decided Marinette, they would figure out what to do next once they got the Time Cat.

"We tried to get in, but every mission ended... badly," stated Alix, looking guiltily down. Others lowered their heads in respect for those they had lost, Marinette hoping the few classmates missing from the table were just elsewhere. Amongst those missing included Alya.

"Then we're due," Marinette responded, trying to raise the optimism level in the room.

"Heh heh. Same old Marinette," Nino chuckled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Anybody seen Plagg," asked Adrien, not seeing the cat anywhere nearby.

"I think I saw Plagg 3000 take him to meet all the other Plaggs," offered Juleka," I can go get him."

"It's fine, maybe they'll teach him to be less lazy."

Marinette chuckled, hoping Adrien was right but highly doubting it.

"We've run the scenarios," Max pulled up Volpina's Citadel on the hologram, "Aerial assault... equals major catastrophe." The hologram tower shot lasers at the hologram LB Mark XII, destroying their means of entrance.

"And a ground assault…" Kim spoke up as a hologram version of him and Alix ran up to the tower only to be blown to smithereens, "worse."

"Then we'll go lower," Marinette smiled a calculative smirk, one Adrien was certain he had only seen on Alya before. Whatever she was planning was then probably unconventional and ridiculous.

* * *

"The sewers? Aw, man! There's a whole rainbow of smell down here," whined Adrien as the team trekked through the sewers that had not been upgraded in the past 20 years. The team consisted of Nino, Mylene, Ivan, Plagg 3000, hundreds of his brothers, Marinette, Adrien, and Plagg Prime, now tucked safely in a pocket of Adrien's new battle attire. Max was left behind and in charge while Nino went with the team.

Nino stopped them at a grating, Marinette the first to go up and inspect the coast was clear in one of the hallways of Volpina's citadel.

"So far, so good," Marinette whispered down below as she popped out, Adrien following up behind her.

"Tell that to my shoes," Adrien pouted, bringing up his foot covered in unknown waste. Nino pushed Adrien the rest of the way, followed by the cats, Mylene, and Ivan.

"According to my readings," Nino pulled out a tablet, Marinette looking over the edge of the screen as Nino explained, "the idol is in the center of the palace."

"Not that you'll ever see it," came a familiar British voice. The group turned to find Kitty Paws stepping into the light, complete with a long tail, cat ears, sharpened claws and fangs. She was adorned in Volpina's black and orange suit with an obedience collar around her neck.

"Kitty Paws. You working for Volpina too," asked Marinette, not really that surprised to find one of the villains guarding the halls.

"Well, I don't get a paycheck, if that's what you mean, but there are some benefits. I'll consider this one of them," Kitty Paws readied herself into a fighting stance.

Adrien readied himself into a fighting stance as well, "She's out numbered, we can totally take her."

"Oh am I?" More lights turned on, revealing various cats dressed ninja style Volpina suits, and all ready to fight.

"That's new," was all Adrien could say, a slight edge of panic in his voice.

"Plagg Prime and I will handle them," offered Plagg 3000 as Plagg Prime jumped out of Adrien's pocket to join his descendants.

"You sure? Plagg can be pretty lazy," commented Adrien, only for his cat to glare at him distastefully.

"What he means to say is thanks," offered Marinette for Adrien, Adrien only nodding.

"Attack!" Called out Plagg 3000, Plagg Prime though being the first to run into the fray of Kitty Paw's cats, Plagg 3000 and Plagg Prime challenging their leader directly while the others fought her trained army.

"I always wondered why he seemed so fascinated with my karate and fencing," commented Adrien, both he and Marinette still to stupefied by the site of cats fighting in the ways of cat kung fu.

"Move or lose it guys," urged Mylene, Nino and Ivan already heading down another hallway. Marinette and Adrien raced to catch up, Marinette having to take triple the amount of steps to keep up with Nino as he looked at his tablet.

"How close are we?"

"Real close. Just down this hall," Nino glanced between the tablet and the hall, the layouts matching up as they continued.

"Sorry! You won't be getting by me," out of the shadows ahead appeared Anti-bug, or what was left. Her head was mostly intact but the rest of her was pure machinery including the obedience collar around her neck, with one arm being replaced by a sword starting from the elbow, the other arm relatively normal for a robot.

"Anti-bug?" asked Marinette, this transformation not even in the possible reaches of her imagination.

"Yes, but now they call me Robo-bug, world's deadliest swordswoman and sharp shooter" she answered with a confident smirk as the tip of one one of her fingers popped off, transforming the hand into a gun.

"That's a mouthful," retorted Marinette with a roll of the eyes.

"And why the sword. With you being all future tech I never would have pinned you as a sword person," added Adrien.

"Oh can it, true it took awhile to get use to the enhancements, but I'm no less a threat than I was before," Robo-bug cocked her hand and fired an exploding marble, sending the team into different hallways for cover.

"Who's laughing now Little Bug," Anti-bug cackled, as she fired more exploding marbles.

"I think insanity came with the enhancements," mumbled Adrien, Marinette nodding in agreement.

"Get ready to bolt Marinette," warned Mylene from the other hallway where her, Ivan, and Nino took cover.

"We'll handle Robo-butt from here," echoed Ivan, readying his plasma gun.

"Robo-bug! Not butt!" Robo-bug growled as she began her her advancement.

"Says you," Ivan taunted.

"Let's go! It's game time," Nino urged as he ran out of their side, pulling out a plasma gun a little more advanced than Ivan and Mylene's. Mylene and Ivan were quick to follow their leader, tackling Robo-bug. Marinette and Adrien crept along the wall until they were safely past the frenzy.

At the end of the hall they found a double door entrance, Adrien pulling them apart, before poking his head inside to find the room clear of villains or drones. The room was held up by columns with Volpina's head at the crown, in the center of the room was the Time Cat on a pedestal.

"I see it," Adrien stepped back to allow Marinette in first, following closely behind.

"The Time Cat," Marinette whispered as she approached.

"Let's grab and go My Lady," urged Adrien, Marinette taking the few remaining steps to reach the idol.

"Ah-hah! I knew my past would come back to haunt me one day."

Marinette looked up to see on a platform above older Volpina, the future's Supreme One, illuminated by a spotlight as she stood before her throne.

"Volpina, ready when you are." Both Marinette and Adrien got into a fighting stance.

"Sorry, Bug. The Supreme One always delegates. HM, you're on." Volpina pressed a button to open another door in the room, Marinette and Adrien turning their heads to see the new visitor.

"You're going to have Hawkmoth fight me," asked Marinette in surprise. This was even stranger than Robo-Bug.

"As a last line of defense, that's weak sauce," added Adrien.

A spotlight lit on the new guest, revealing an incredibly ripped Hawkmoth with an obedience collar around his bulging neck.

"Who are you calling weak?"

Marinette and Adrien's jaws practically hit the floor.

"Now, see, everybody in the future is ripped," pouted Adrien. Even the bad guys were buff.

"What happened to you," Marinette finally managed to say after getting over the shock of once twig like Hawkmoth now looking like a pro-wrestler.

"Diet and exercise," answered Hawkmoth with a smug look.

"And some genetic manipulation. The future is a wonderful place," added Volpina.

"Out of my way," Hawkmoth picked up Adrien, squeezing his arms to his side, Adrien trying to wriggle out to no avail.

Hawkmoth chucked him into a pillar, which knocked down the column, head, and flag above toppled around him.

"Adrien," Marinette was about to run after him, when she was stopped by Hawkmoth, who slammed his hands to the ground in an effort to stop her, Marinette easily jumping out of the way.

Get the Time Cat, then get Adrien, then get out of there. That was her plan.

Hawkmoth swung as her again, Marinette jumping over him and out of reach. He thrashed his arms around wildly, no coordination to his attack, Marinette eventually able to get a moment to position herself while Hawkmoth stretched before his next attack.

"Fighting... you know, it's fun to watch," Volpina took a seat on her throne to enjoy the show before her as Marinette and Hawkmoth launched themselves at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cat battle was fairly even on both sides, Kitty Paws lost in a sea of orange and black suits with red and green armor.

"Advance, my kitty minions! Show no mercy!" Kitty Paws barely had time to duck as one of her own cats, a siamese, flew overhead. She turned to see where it had come from. Plagg 3000 was holding his own in battle, able to fight off whatever cat came his way.

"Alright, feles, let me show you what a true master of cat kung fu can do!" Kitty Paws got into an attacking stance before leaping after Plagg 3000, who also leapt up to meet this new challenger.

* * *

Nino, Mylene, and Ivan were forced again in the adjoining hallways, Robo-bug letting out a volley of exploding marbles.

"I'll give her this... she shoots a good game," Ivan admitted as the smoke slightly cleared from the latest round.

"What do we do?" Mylene looked over to Nino.

More marbles were fired as Nino came up with a plan, eventually settling on a recent improvement to their gear.

He pressed the buckle on his belt, a force field surrounding him.

"Let's take her down."

Mylene and Ivan nodded, pressing their own buckles, force fields surrounding them.

They charged down the hallway, their fields deflecting the marbles.

* * *

Hawkmoth attempted to grab at Marinette's leg as she continued to kick out at him as they came back to the ground. Marinette quickly backed up, with Hawkmoth chasing after her.

"You can't evade me forever, Ladybug," Hawkmoth taunted.

Marinette stopped and attempted a round kick to Hawkmoth's gut but was quickly bounced off by the firmness of his abs, which sent her flying across the room.

"I've got fab abs." Hawkmoth looked very proud at this, Marinette felt disgusted.

"Oh, this is so wrong," Marinette tried to mentally shake that image out of her head, but it wouldn't leave as she saw him punch a column, only to catch Volpina's giant head and chuck it at her. Marinette barely rolled out of the way, the head crashing into the window behind her.

Hawkmoth then came up from behind and pushed her towards the edge, Marinette almost falling out, barely managing to grab the ledge.

She tried to pull herself back up, but her arm was caught by Hawkmoth, who pulled her up with ease, holding her high so she couldn't touch the ground.

"Ha ha! Ladybug, you think you're all that! Blah blah blah-blah-blah," his voice dripping with over 20 years of annoyance with every "Blah".

"See," Volpina stood from her throne, applauding her champion, "you were born to be a sidekick."

Hawkmoth mumbled some snarky remark, Marinette sure it was him mocking his former sidekick.

In a moment, Volpina held up her remote, "What was that?"

"Nothing, oh, Supreme One! Nothing at all! Now, what should I do with this pest?"

"Nothing's on TV... oh, except me," Volpina put away the remote, chuckling at her own joke as she did, "so how about we watch her suffer?" With a press of a button at her tower, a chair appeared out of the floor, with open restraints and a ray aimed at the head area. Hawkmoth smiled with glee as he placed Marinette in the chair, the restraints clamping on her wrists and ankles, the ray above glowing as it readjusted itself to her height.

"No one hurts my lady," Adrien tackled Hawkmoth from behind in a choke hold right above where the obedience collar was. Hawkmoth attempted to reach around to grab him but Adrien held on tight, as Hawkmoth began wheezing for breath. Electricity emitted from the collar sent both men to the ground. Marinette glared at Volpina as the held the remote pointed at Hawkmoth and an unconscious Adrien.

All of a sudden, and explosion came from the floor as a masked woman appeared, shooting a plasma gun at Volpina and Hawkmoth, who came to rather quickly, running for cover. The woman tossed some cds, destroying the ray over Marinette's head.

"I'm ready Marinette," the woman approached Marinette. She shot off the restraints, Marinette quickly running to pick up Adrien, slinging the barely conscious boy over her shoulder.

"Thanks, do I know, you?"

The woman pulled off her mask, revealing herself to be Alya.

"Alya!"

"Alya? Alya? Who's Alya," pondered Volpina, largely to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm an old friend of Ladybug's," answered Alya as she pointed her gun to take aim, covering Marinette as she took Adrien out of the way of a potential fight.

"Lookin' good," complemented Marinette as she set Adrien down

"Why, thanks, Mari. There were a few nasty years after Miss Supreme banned freedom of the press. Tried to imprison me after posting some Anti-Supreme One propaganda on my blog. So I joined the rebellion. I take it you two still not together yet," asked Alya as she caught Marinette brushing Adrien's hair out of his eyes. Marinette's embarrassed deer in the headlight look answered Alya's question.

"I take it no."

Volpina, irritated by the reunion, pressed another button, her throne converting into a doom ray.

"A-hem. Mind if I cut you off?" Volpina shot her ray of doom at them, Marinette pulling Adrien a little out of the way before running after Alya.

"You know, I do mind," Alya took aim and fired a multi-shot at the doom ray, destroying to ray and sending Volpina into Hawkmoth's arms.

"You've been busy since Australia," complemented Marinette.

"True. 20 years of practice does a body good," Alya smirked, before Hawkmoth pulled off her gun, crushing it with his hands.

"Oh, bring it!"

The girls immediately began running, Hawkmoth chasing after them.

* * *

Plagg 3000 continued to fight Kitty Paws, until he eventually round kicked her into the crowd of cats. She sat up to find her cats fleeing the battle scene, leaving her alone in the hall.

"Charge!" The organized group of Rebellion cats tackled her to the ground, overpowering the cat villain.

* * *

Nino, Ivan, and Mylene continued charging after Robo-bug with their force fields up, so close to taking her down when her hand dropped and a giant marble exploded, sending them flying against the walls. She approached Nino as his shield dissipated, her sword point at his throat.

"Any last words computer geek?"

"Have a nice nap," answered Nino with a smug look. Robo-bug looked at him confused before she felt a tap on her metallic shoulder. She turned only to by met with a punch in the face from Mylene, sending the cyborg to the ground, the crash detaching her torso from her legs, held only together by wires.

"Nice work dudes," Nino joined Ivan and Mylene in congratulatory high fives.

"Excellent!" Plagg 3000 congratulated the humans as he and the rest of the cats walked over.

"I'll say," everyone turned in surprise to see Robo-bug aiming her arm at them, releasing another giant marble, then sent them flying into the nearby hallway. Robo-bug snapped her hand back on to reattached her legs, smiling as she stood over her victory.

"Maybe I finally get to use this thing," Robo-bug admired her sword as she stood above her prey.

"Don't, you know the Supreme One wants them alive," chided Kitty Paws as she appeared down the hallway, hair and suit more messed up than normal.

"What's the point of having a sword arm if a never get to use it?"

* * *

Marinette and Alya continued to run as Hawkmoth lumber after them. They briefly split as he ran between, thrashing his arms around as he tried to catch them, both eventually jumping out of reach.

"Alya, I can't get over your wicked badage," complimented Marinette as Hawkmoth came after, swinging his arms as he tried to catch her, Marinette easily avoiding every swing until she jumped away over to Alya.

"Once she took away my blog, I needed a new hobby," answered Alya, noticing Hawkmoth approaching them. She prepped her hands to give Marinette a step up, which Marinette used to flip over Hawkmoth, Alya flipping out of the way as well.

Hawkmoth flexed to the point his shirt ripped off, frustrated by the cat and mouse game the two girls played with him.

"Will you two hold still," whined Hawkmoth.

Alya ran and did a flying kick at Hawkmoth, Marinette jumping up to do the same. Hawkmoth grabbed Alya's leg and flung her into Marinette as Marinette spun to increase her momentum and kick, slingshotting them both into the ground in front of a still unconscious Adrien.

"I could really use your help Chaton," Marinette whisper to the boy as Hawkmoth pulled both her and Alya up by the collar, taking them over to Volpina.

Just then, the doors opened to reveal Robo-bug and Kitty Paws leading an imprisoned Nino, Mylene, Ivan, Plagg Prime, Plagg 3000, and several other cats.

"I got your rebels right here, oh, Supreme One! No thanks to the cat woman," announced Robo-bug as she led the prisoners forward, Kitty Paws grinding her teeth in humiliation.

Marinette heard a gasp and turned her head to see Alya staring at Nino, and Nino staring at Alya. Based on their reactions, they hadn't seen each other in a long time despite both being a part of the rebellion.

"Well, Bug, it's been real. Erase them from history," dismissed Volpina, Hawkmoth immediately dropping Alya and Marinette in protest.

"What?! No taunting? No 'how did I do it' speech? Oh, poor super-villain form Volpina," Hawkmoth scolded his former side-kick.

"You think?" asked Volpina, no one in the rebellion had made it this far even for her to be given the chance to gloat.

"Most definitely! What's the point of ruling the world if you don't stop to smell the roses?"

Volpina took Hawkmoth's words into consideration, pacing away as she did.

"Well, all I can say is…," she opened her eyes to notice one person missing from the group. She turned to find Adrien reaching out to grab the Time Cat. She quickly leapt after him with one glowing plasma hand, the other hand grabbing the idol before he could.

"No touchee my cat!" She glared at Adrien, threatening plasma hand lingering to close to his face for comfort.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," offered Adrien weakly.

"Actually I can," and with that, Volpina chucked Adrien, him coming to a stop at Marinette's feet.

"That's the spirit! Now gloat! Tell them how you did it!" Congratulated Hawkmoth.

"All right. Went back in time, went big into dot coms, got out before the bubble burst, invested into Gabriel's, transferred your sidekick's father to California, started an evil think tank…"

"Wait a minute! What?!" Adrien had a dangerous looking in his eyes, hoping he didn't hear what Volpina said.

"Evil think tank. You know, mind control, weird ray things…," continued Volpina.

"No, before that," interrupted Adrien.

"Oh, yeah. I convinced your papa to move you both to California. You know, told him it was for your own safety, but it was actually to break up the team," answered Volpina.

"You broke us up," asked Marinette, devastated. Volpina really did go lower than any of Hawkmoth's plans.

"D'oy! See, traveling into your past I realized one thing... as a team, you two are actually solid. Why? Don't know, don't care. So I broke you up by sending the model as far away as possible. Anyhoo, once I had the obedience collars…," Volpina started again only to be interrupted by a very furious Adrien.

"You're the reason I moved? Your the reason I had to leave all my friends?!" Adrien stormed towards Volpina, only to be stopped by Hawkmoth.

"Sit back…" Hawkmoth never got to finished as Adrien grabbed Hawkmoth by the wrist and threw him across the room towards the fallen column.

Kitty Paws and Robo-bug watched in amazement, allowing Mylene and Ivan to jerk on their chains to throw their captors off balance, breaking apart their restraints.

"And no one knocks down Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, past, present, or future," Adrien pulled out a modified staff Nino had given him, going after Volpina in a mad fury. He sung him baton, accidentally knocking over another column, which knocked over another, and another, until they all came crashing around the room, everyone scrambling to avoid being hit. In the chaos, with columns eventually falling towards the center, the idol was thrown from its place, crashing to the ground, its power to travel time lost.

"You broke the Time Cat? You broke the Time Cat!" Screamed Volpina in outrage at Adrien, who had ran to protect Marinette in the destruction.

"Fool! You might unravel the very fabric of time," scolded Kitty Paws.

Adrien scrambled forward, trying to put the pieces back together. He was very much against being unraveled.

"I can... I can fix it. Really!"

"Wait! Adrien, I think it worked!" commented Marinette, everyone looking up to see a new space distortion opening in the sky.

"What worked?" Adrien looked between the broken pieces and Marinette.

"Your plan," Marinette tried to jog his memory. He was the one who suggested breaking the Time Cat after all.

"Ohh, yeah. My plan."

A red glow surrounded them, pulling them up into the distortion. Mylene broke the final chain holding Plagg Prime captive, allowing him to rejoin Adrien and Marinette.

"Bye Mari!" Called out Alya, holding tight to Nino.

"Nice going kids!" congratulated Plagg 3000 with a salute.

Volpina meanwhile was racing up what remained of her throne, jumping onto Marinette and Adrien.

"No way," she grumbled.

With a swift kick to the gut from Marinette, Volpina fell down to the ground.

"Way," snarked Marinette with a victorious smile as they disappeared into the distortion.

* * *

A knock on Adrien's door interrupted his response.

"Come in," Adrien called out.

The door opened, and Gabriel Agreste entered the room. Adrien immediately stood.

"Adrien."

"Father."

The two Agrestes stood facing each other, Marinette feeling the awkwardness even on her end.

"Hi Mr. Agreste."

"Miss Marinette?" Mr. Agreste stiffened as he noticed Marinette on one of Adrien's computer monitors.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Adrien. Um… I'll go so you two could talk."

Just as Marinette was about to hang up, something hit all three of them, giving them terrible headaches.

"What the?" Gabriel looked confused for a moment as he looked between the equally confused Adrien and Miss Marinette, remembering the reason he had entered.

"No, no, you can stay Miss Marinette. I was hoping to talk to you as well tomorrow. This will make things a bit easier."

Marinette nodded, moving her hand away from her computer mouse to her lap.

Mr. Agreste sat in the office chair while Adrien took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"How long have you know about Adrien being Chat Noir Miss Marinette?"

"Uh… since Christmas Eve. When Nathalie told me Adrien was missing, I was going to have my friend, Nino do a tracking search, when Nino told me Adrien was covering a mission for me so I could enjoy my Christmas with my family."

"And how long has … Nino known?"

"Shortly after Marinette and I's first mission," responded Adrien.

Gabriel nodded.

"And how do your parents feel about your … saving the world thing Miss Marinette?"

Marinette leaned back in her chair, trying to remember telling her parents. She remembered the scolding she received after returning home from her first mission, and the long talk that followed.  
"They were a little worried at first. Had me take a few extra defense classes just in case. I'm sure they still worry but they did their best to make sure I was prepared."

Again Gabriel nodded.

"And has my son been an asset to your missions?"

For some reason, the answer came to Marinette in a flash, as if she had long known the answer.

"I don't think I could save the world without him Mr. Agreste. He's a great partner and even better friend."

Gabriel leaned back in the chair, thinking over Marinette's words before turning to his son, who smiled softly at Marinette's praise.

"Nathalie tells me you have continued doing well with your studies and extracurricular activities, with the exception of a few absents. And it looks like Miss Marinette has returned you home safely for every … mission."

Both teenagers leaned forward in their seats, awaiting Gabriel's answer.

"Please keep protecting my son Miss Marinette, as I am sure he protects you. I trust my son has been true to that which his mother and I taught him."

It was almost as if the sun had been let into the room with how big Adrien's smile was as he leapt from the bed to his father's arms for a hug.

"Thank you father. I'll stay safe. I'll keep both Marinette and I safe," he promised.

"I know you will."

* * *

 **Hello Peoples! It's the last month of the year and almost Christmas! So for the time being I think I'm going to take a little break from "Call Me, Beep Me" to write a Christmas Story. Already have an outline so hopefully I'll get down to writing it. And unless I feel like it maybe I'll write another chapter of "Call Me, Beep Me", but probably won't happen until next year (January) or the Christmas Story is done. Whichever comes first.**

 **So Merry Christmas! And Happy New Year! And All the Holidays between now and then.**


	20. Bonding Experience

"The next group is Ivan, Juleka, and Nathaniel," Professor Mendeleiev read over her list before looking up to the students whose name she called. Marinette turned in her seat to notice Ivan and Juleka paying polite attention, but Nathanael was focused on his drawing. Professor Mendeleiev frowned as she marched towards the boy.

"Nathanael," she tried one more time before finally reaching his desk, receiving no acknowledgement from the student.

"Nathanael! What are you drawing?" A hand slammed against his desk brought Nathanael out of his concentration. He looked up at the professor, panicking that he had been caught.

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science," Professor Mendeleiev waved one of his loose drawing pages in his face, while Nathanael avoided her gaze, probably hoping not to have his drawing taken away.

"I'm sorry…," he mumbled,his frightened expression softening when she laid the page back down.

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!"

Professor Mendeleiev stood back as she allowed Nathanael to pack up his things, all eyes on him as he proceeded down the center row. Nathanael thoughts still must have been elsewhere as he tripped over Mylene's bag lying in the aisle, the contents of his own personal bag scattering.

Those nearby sat up to try and get a better look of the contents, but Chloe decided to pick up the sketchbook before Marinette could see what he had been doodling. Professor Mendeleiev picked Nathanael up by the collar of his jacket before he could retrieve any other item.

"Oh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!" Chloe cackled, while Nathael turned as red as his hair, avoiding Marinette's gaze once the professor set him down, quickly scrambling to pick up anything else that had fallen out of his bag.

"He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette," announced Chloe, turning to look at Marinette with a sneer. Marinette glared back, channeling all Ladybug intimidation she could. Who Nathanael was crushing on was none of Chloe's business.

"Gimme that," Nathanael quickly pulled the book away from Chloe, a page accidentally ripping out that Chloe tucked under her tablet.

"Enough! Nathaniel, go," Professor Mendeleiev ordered, Nathanael scampering out of the room.

Marinette frowned. She knew Nathanael was a good artist. But his crushing on her was something she didn't know. He may have been the one to write her the Valentine's Day card with the drawing of her. Marinette would just need to see if he signed his drawings with a rectangle with an exclamation point inside.

"And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette."

Marinette considered it her ladybug luck that she heard that last part. Her and Chloe's eyes met in surprise, then their faces turned immediately into a scowl.

"Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own," protested Chloe as she turned her attention back to Professor Mendeleiev.

"This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it," the professor retorted as the class bell rang.

"This will be a nightmare," whined Marinette as she packed up her bag. "Whose in your group," Marinette turned to follow Alya out of the class.

"Me, Nino, and Adrien," responded Alya.

"Oh! So lucky! You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?"

Alya laughed as they headed down the stairs towards the locker room.

"And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. Besides, so one has to make sure these two actually concentrate on the project rather than check the Ladyblog for some new sitch to save," Alya poked the back of Nino's head, drawing the two boys attention.

"Checking the Ladyblog periodically is part of my job description," retorted Nino.

"A job you are not paid for."

"Technically speaking this counts as volunteer work, which looks great on resumes."

Nino and Alya continued to teasingly bicker, even though Marinette knew Alya was just as guilty for checking the blog as often as Nino did. Marinette looked to Adrien who only smiled at his friends.

After Gabriel had talked with him, Marinette, and even her parents; he had agreed to let Adrien continue being Chat Noir. And with Gabriel having no qualms about it, neither did his company. Press had died down quickly and everything was back to normal for the crime fighting duo.

"I'm sure things will work out with Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe is pretty smart," offered Adrien, noticing Marinette spacing out as they entered the locker hall. Marinette rolled her eyes as she looked over to Adrien, whose smile slightly faltered.

"When she wants to be that is," he amended.

Speak of the devil, Chloe was talking to Sabrina in the locker hall, blocking Marinette from her locker. While her friends departed for their own lockers, Marinette headed towards her, catching the tail of Chloe and Sabrina's conversation.

"Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry," Sabrina reassured her friend.

Marinette approached the two girls, "Um, is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Marinette," Chloe attempted to brush off.

"Well then, why can't you help us with the project?"

"None of your business, Miss Nosy," Chloe turned up her nose, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is," Marinette stepped into the group, crossing her arms.

"It's okay, Marinette," Sabrina tried to pacify, "You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal."

"That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!" Marinette looked between the two girls.

"Yeah," Sabrina smiled at this, "We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!"

Marinette blinked a few times, grateful her friends did not act like that with her and vice-versa. Sure they could get side tracked, but they always aimed to divide school projects evenly as best as they could.

"You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina," Chloe attempted to leave, Sabrina ready to follow after when Marinette stopped Sabrina by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!"

"Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend," Chloe pulled Sabrina away from Marinette's hold, "I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, cause without me, she has nothing."

Marinette frowned, "Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you."

"Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!" Chloe walked off, Sabrina lingering a little longer.

"I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing," Sabrina looked at Marinette in awe.

"Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?"

"You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good," Sabrina rambled, Marinette certain Sabrina sounded like her around/about Adrien this time last year. She was thankful for her friends' patience with her rambling.

"Sounds...great?"

"Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library after school, bestie!" Sabrina skipped off, leaving Alya in her place.

"Bestie," asked Alya, as Marinette headed over to her locker.

"I'm just trying to be nice to Sabrina. She's a hard worker and Chloe shouldn't use her like that. She needs real friends," Marinette sighed as she shoved her books into her locker, replacing them with ones she would need for her next class.

"I know girl, I was just teasing you."

"I figured that."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Be nice to Sabrina."

"No, I mean about Nathanael's crush on you. How could you forget that?"

"I lots happened in the past five minutes. Plus, I thought you shipped me and Adrien?"

Marinette looked over at her bff to see a mischievous smile.

"I still do, just maybe this might make Adrien notice you. Get a little jealous his Ladybug is slipping away."

"I already told him we're going to keep being partners as long as he is up for it. I'm not going to replace him with a guy who has a crush on me."

"I meant in the dating department, not the crime fighting partner department."

"Please, Adrien likes me as nothing more than a friend, I doubt me going out with Nathanael would make him jealous."

"Who's jealous," almost out of nowhere as Marinette shut her locker, Adrien appeared, Nino appearing behind Alya.

"Marinette's going to do a research project on Nathanael's crush on her," Alya teased.

"Should be interesting," Nino absentmindedly responded while reading something on his phone.

"That still doesn't answer who's jealous," Adrien looked to Marinette, who looked away. Alya just smiled at Adrien while Nino kept reading, a smile gradually growing on his face.

"We got a hot tip," announced Nino, revealing his screen to Marinette and Adrien.

"Deranger?" asked Marinette looking from the phone to Nino.

"Well, that's a change of pace," added Adrien.

"He's on the move", Nino looked back at his phone screen, reading more of the message, "may be headed to…"

"A top-secret search facility?" added Marinette with a smirk, looking over to Adrien, who grinned smugly back at her.

"Been there. Saved that," he returned.

"I get you a ride, you two better get ready," Nino looked up to see Marinette and Adrien already racing towards their respective bathrooms.

"Someone's eager for a mission," sighed Alya as the warning bell rung.

* * *

A circus train coasted along the rails, winding through the mountains. Marinette and Chat Noir sat across from each other, Chat reading up on particle physics while Marinette and Nino talked over her watch.

"You're sure it's Dr. Deranger, Nino?"

"100%, LB. And it looks like you were right! His target is a top-secret research facility."

"Ugh. Isn't it always?"

"Later, LB."

"Don't forget to bring Adrien back for our research project," Alya butted in before Nino hung up. Marinette slouched in her seat, noticing Chat concentrating on his reading and looked in no mood to be disturbed since he wore his headphones. She wanted to ask him why he still wore the mask even though his identity had been revealed, when she noticed the ringmaster walking through their cabin.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Magnifico," Marinette stood up as he approached.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Ladybug," responded Mr. Magnifico, as a performer from the trapeze act swung down beside them.

"It's the least we can do. After all, you saved our circus," she added.

"It's no big. When you twisted your ankle, somebody had to fill in on the high wire," Marinette waved off before the horn of one of the clowns honked in her ear.

"Oh, yes. Ahem. Lord Laffington is right. Your friend made a delightful addition to our cavalcade of clowns," Mr. Magnifico amended.

"Nino?"

Marinette turned to see Chat without his ear buds, looking at them.

"Yeah."

He nodded and went back to reading. Marinette sat back down while Mr. Magnifico continued his stroll through the train.

"You alright?" asked Marinette as she sat back down, since Chat didn't put back in his ear buds after his question.

"Just trying to get ahead on the physics project."

"I meant, being Chat Noir, now everyone knows."

Chat looked up from his book.

"Never better. It was a lot easier just letting Nathalie know about the mission than disappearing and getting scolded later for my absence."

Marinette frowned, this wasn't like him at all.

"I meant you are still wearing the mask despite everyone knowing who you are."

"I just like wearing it. Separates polished Adrien from daring Chat Noir."

"You're the same person."

"Not to everyone," Chat sighed leaning against the seat to resume his reading.

Marinette made a mental checklist in her head as she sat back.

Talk to Nathaniel

Work on the project with Sabrina

Talk to Mr. Agreste about Adrien/Chat Noir

* * *

With a little help from some new tech gear from Nino, Marinette blast her way through the ceiling of the research facility, catching Dr. Deranger right before he and his goons were about to steal a top secret device. Chat Noir followed behind her as his staff shrunk to fighting size.

"Hope you don't mind us dropping in, Dr. Deranger," Marinette and Chat both took a fighting stance.

"Get them," Deranger ordered his two goons, both charging at Marinette and Chat.

Marinette handsprung towards one of the goons, her feet planting into his chest, which sent him falling back onto the floor.

Chat's challenger grabbed onto Chat's baton, both staring at each other intently as they battled for hold on the staff. Using that firm hold his opponent had, Chat flipped over the staff which he hoped with bring him around and able to throw the goon over and knock him out. Instead Chat landed on the goon's backside unable to touch the floor, which pressed the button on the rocket attached to his back, sending both of them flying. The goon wrapped the baton into the jetpack's straps and dropped, Chat still flying unguided around the room.

Marinette launched her yoyo and swung herself at Dr. Deranger, knocking him away from the device, with something flying out of his pocket and landing in an unknown location.

"Today's not your lucky day," Marinette chided as just then Chat decided to make a crash land on top of her.

"Correction. Today I feel very lucky," Dr. Deranger grabbed the device and ran off, his goons following after him. "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye!"

"I was aiming for Deranger," Chat announced as he untangled his baton with the jet pack, "I just couldn't really see where I was going.

"I know Chaton."

* * *

Marinette and Chat rushed into school, the school emptying of students as they raced to their lockers to grab their homework. Students occasionally glanced at the duo, but shrugged off them dressed in their fighting attire. Chat ran off towards the bathroom to change while Marinette went to her locker, calling Nino as she did.

"Any idea what Deranger stole?" Marinette asked her techie friend, who looked like he was walking home with Alya.

"No. I'm hitting hard resistance collecting data. Plus I almost got my tablet taken away during class."

Marinette frowned as she approached her locker.

"And his location?"

"Could be anywhere. It's like Deranger vanished when he…"

"Got away. I know, I know," moaned Adrien as he approached Marinette, holding in his hand a mechanical orb.

"What's that?" Asked Marinette.

"Don't know, found this in my Chat pants."

Marinette held her watch out to scan the item.

"I'll analyze it and get back to you. Might be something from the research facility," responded Nino before he quit the call.

"So I'll keep this safe, I'm going to be heading out to meet with Nino and Alya after a photoshoot anyways," Adrien tossed the orb in the air, inspecting it as he did.

"Can I see?" Adrien handed Marinette the orb. Marinette examined the orb before it fell out of her hands. It hit the edge of the bench nearby before falling to the floor, releasing a greenish-yellow gas.

"You know, for someone as graceful as Ladybug when fighting, you are still clumsy out of uniform," Adrien fanned the vapors from his face.

"It's not like I try to be clumsy. Plus no harm done. We're not shrinking, changing colors, or turning into Armadillos."

"Armadillos," asked Adrien as he picked up the orb.

"You never know."

They were interrupted by a call on Adrien's phone.

"Father? Shoot, I'm late," and with that Adrien ran off.

"If you were trying to pun, it wasn't funny," Marinette called out after him.

She sighed as he was long gone and probably didn't hear her. Marinette made her way out of the locker hall, only to almost run into Nathanael.

"Marinette!" Nathanael froze and immediately turned red.

"Um, hey Nathanael," Marinette, started, unsure of what to say. How do you talk to someone who has a crush on you?

They stood there, both uncertain what to do.

"My birthday's tomorrow," he exclaimed, surprising Marinette, "actually. I was wondering if you could, uh...um."

"Movie? Maybe dessert after," Marinette offered with a timid smile.

His eyes lit up.

"Yes. That would be great."

"Great. I gotta go, class presentation to work on."

"I heard you're working with Chloe."

"More like working with Sabrina while Chloe gets her hair done."

They both laughed.

This could work, Marinette could give Nathanael a chance. He probably wrote one of the Valentine's if he had a crush on her, and it was a high chance it was the one with the drawing of Ladybug.

"I'll text you later, with shows and times. Any preference," asked Nathaniel.

"I'm open to anything."

"Great," they both went left, then right, then left until they finally were able to pass each other.

"Project."

"Locker." Marinette ran towards the stairs, two at a time, watching her step, only to run into Chloe.

"Could you be any more of a klutz?" Whined Chloe as they both stood.

"Sorry, and sorry for running late Sabrina," Marinette apologized to the orange haired girl standing behind Chloe.

"Well, you're here, so let's get started," responded Sabrina, perking up now that Marinette was here. Marinette moved to follow after her, only to feel something go taunted at her hip. She looked back to see Chloe checking her makeup. She pulled again to see Chloe slightly move, but pull her back.

"Um, did you sit in something sticky?"

"What? How dare you? I wouldn't be seen in that recipe for a fashion disaster," came the irritated response.

"Ok," Marinette contemplated what could be the answer, "the mysterious orb! We got to warn Adrien." Marinette rushed back down the stair, Chloe hanging on by the hip while Sabrina followed.

They ran outside only to find Adrien stuck to his father's hip.

"Miss Marinette, I hope you have a good explanation for this," Mr. Agreste rubbed the space between the bridge of his glasses in frustration.

Marinette got a call on her watch.

"Go Nino."

"I finished analyzing the contents of that orb. It's a super-strong molecular adhesive, so be careful," Nino sat in what looked to be Alya's living room with a text book open.

"We are so past careful," Marinette shifted the watch's view to of her and Chloe.

"Whoa," was all Nino could say, eyes going wide.

"Please tell me there's a solution here," Mr. Agreste pulled himself and Adrien into frame.

"Well, there's gotta be a solvent," offered Nino, unable to look Mr. Agreste in the eyes.

"Right Get on it," ordered Mr. Agreste.

"Yes sir. Oh, before I forget, I found out what was stolen from the lab. A prototype. High yield kinetic modulator. From what I can tell, it's very dangerous," Nino sent over some diagrams he had managed to find, detailing the device and its operation.

"Especially in Deranger's hands," concluded Marinette.

"Whoa. Don't care about this deranged guy," Chloe announced, leaning into Marinette's space, causing her to bend over.

"Deranger," Marinette and Adrien corrected.

"Whatever. Unlike you, I have a life, and things to do."

"Right, and what we are going to do is start working on our project," Marinette pulled Chloe back into the school, with Sabrina on their tail.

This left Mr. Agreste and Adrien on the front steps of the school. Not knowing what to do, they struggled to get inside the back seat of the car.

"The one day I go to check on your photoshoots," Gabriel grumbled as he looked out his window. Adrien frowned, turning to look out his own window.

"Shall I postpone the photoshoot," asked Nathalie.

Gabriel looked towards his son then back to his assistant.

"Yes, we shall head home until this matter is resolved."

"I have a group project I need to work on. I was going to meet up with my partners after the shoot to work on it."

"I see. Invite them over then."

Adrien turned to see his father resume his stare out the window as the car began to drive. He looked over at Nathalie who offered a small smile to confirm what he heard.

He quickly pulled out his phone and began to type.

* * *

Chloe and Sabrina had been arguing non stop while Marinette tried focus on her research. Sure, the research wasn't on her physics project that was due, but finding a solvent to get her, Chloe, Adrien, and Mr. Agreste seperate was just as good.

"What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?"

"Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!"

"I never actually said that…" Marinette mumbled but not like the two girls could hear.

"But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps I could lend it to you."

"Excuse me," Marinette turned slightly to face her conjoined enemy, "but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?"

"Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!" Sabrina looked like she would have begun drooling as she admired the hat.

"No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!"

Marinette groaned before flopping her head on the library desk.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Agreste for letting us work on the project here," offered Alya as professionally as she could. Nino had voted to refrain from talking to Mr. Agreste, who continued to work on his laptop from Adrien's sofa, occasionally switching over to his drawing tablet.

So far the project was going well, as Alya was quick to divy up their research sections so that the room was mostly quiet with the exceptional tap on a keyboard or screen, or the page turn of a book.

What was the problem was when Gabriel hit a mental art block.

He would stand up, taking Adrien with him, and pace, walking to the window, then back to the sofa. After the first two times, Adrien stopped using the textbook and instead relied on his tablet.

He had caught Alya the fifth time about to take a picture, probably for Marinette.

"Have you figured out the solvent yet?" Mr. Agreste turned to Nino.

All three teens looked to Mr. Agreste as he stood at the window for his umpteenth pace.

"Father, we're working on particle physics presentation. Nino can figure out the solution after," offered Adrien.

Nino scrunched himself small, preparing for a verbal lashing.

"You better get a good grade on this."

* * *

"Marinette!" Marinette looked up from her spot in Chloe's room, to see Sabrina entering. After finding no solution, and Chloe had insisted on going home, the two girls sat on the couch on Chloe's suite, Chloe reading her magazine while Marinette read over the physics chapter and her notes.

"I did your pre-calculus homework!" Sabrina proudly presented the homework sheet.

"What about my homework?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not doing your homework Chloe because you're not my best friend."

"Sabrina, thank you, but you didn't have to do that," Marinette interrupted to keep the two girls from fighting.

"Well, since you're my new BEST FRIEND, it's the least I can do," Sabrina smuggly looked over at Chloe, making sure to emphasize Marinette's new title.

"Well, if your not my friend, then you can just leave."

"No! We need Sabrina to work on the project," protested Marinette.

"Why, so you can give her all the work," accused Chloe.

"No, its a group project, we need to work on it together."

Marinette opened the textbook to their chapter.

"Sabrina, which section would you like to work on," asked Marinette.

"I'll take this section," Sabrina pointed to a portion of the text.

"Alright, then I'll take this section, and Chloe," Marinette rested the book on Chloe's lap.

"You handle this section," Marinette pointed triumphantly.

"Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous," Chloe tossed the book onto her table, revealing the loose page Chloe had taken from Nathanael's notebook.

Marinette readjusted herself as she took the paper, scowling at the crude addition Chloe added to the artwork, and wishing she could yoyo herself away. The only thing left untouched by Chloe was an exclamation point inside a rectangle.

* * *

Adrien sat straight at attention as he played the piano. Nino and Alya had left a while ago, reminding him to meet up tomorrow to work on the project. Adrien said he would check his schedule.

He wondered how Marinette was fairing, being attached to Chloe. Hopefully she was doing alright.

A new note on the piano interrupted his thoughts and his playing. He slightly turned to see Gabriel's hand resting on the piano. His laptop and drawing tablet were on the ground.

"Keep playing," Gabriel managed to say, his eyes glossy.

Adrien resumed his song, Gabriel improvising parts on the higher end of the scale. It sounded like when his mother was home and would accompany him on piano pieces. Sometimes even doing duets.

"I didn't know you played," Adrien commented.

"I didn't win over your mother with just my charm and good looks you know," responded Gabriel.

Adrien smiled and changed the song to something his mother loved to play, Gabriel easily switching keys to accompany him.

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed as Chloe was not easy. Chloe insisted if they were going to be stuck, then at least she was going to be stuck comfortably, which included Marinette sleeping over.

Chloe pulled the blanket to her side as she rolled over.

"Um… can I get a little blanket here?"

"No way. Mr. Cuddly will get cold. And not a word of this to anyone," Chloe snapped as she held her diamond eyed teddy bear close.

"Not a word," Marinette agreed.

Just then her watch rang, Marinette quickly answered and hiding it so only her face would be visible.

"Please tell me I'm about to lose 135 pounds," whispered Marinette to an alert Nino surrounded by three mugs of probably coffee.

"I weigh less than that," Chloe snarled, refusing to turn her face to the bright screen.

"Sorry, not yet. But I thought you should know I've been registering power surges all over the globe," answered Nino.

"Deranger," Marinette scowled.

"I'll keep you posted if I find anything else out."

"How's Adrien?"

"Fine actually, called before he and his dad went to bed, told me to check up on you. Make sure you were still alive."

"He said that?" Chloe turned, the light reflecting off the cucumbers covering her eyes.

Nino grimaced before looking away.

"Not the last part. Just wanted me to make sure you both are fine."

"We're alright as can be," answered Marinette while Chloe went back to sleep.

"Alright. Good night LB."

"Night Nino."

Nino logged off, leaving Marinette alone with Chloe, who had successfully stolen more of the blankets.

* * *

"You scheduled a photoshoot," Adrien asked as they pulled up to the location Saturday morning.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt publicity for father and son to be modelling together," answered Gabriel as they stepped out of the car, their movements more in sync. Finally out of his red and white suit, Gabriel wore an outfit similar Adrien's normal style, only more mature looking for the older male audience.

Adrien smiled and shrugged as his regular photographer approached.

"Alright, now stand there," the photographer directed them and readjusted their positions as best as he could despite them being stuck together.

"Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti!"

Then had to take a 10 minute break because Adrien could not stop laughing at Gabriel's confused expression.

* * *

"You are seriously going to wear that?" Chloe scoffed as Marinette held up an outfit.

"Why? It's nice enough for a birthday evening thing."

"You mean a date?"

"We didn't say its a date."

"You didn't say it was, but he might think it is."

Marinette turned to Chloe, who was trying to look disinterested.

"I'm just saying when a person crushes on someone, any chance they have they take as a date, even if the other person knows it or not," Chloe clarified.

Marinette nodded, remembering the times she spent one on one with Adrien back when she still obsessed over him. Nathanael might think the same thing. And Chloe probably thought that way about Adrien too.

"So don't dress too formal unless I want to confirm that," Marinette asked.

"Pretty much, but for you anything is probably an improvement."

Marinette shook her head. Chloe would always be Chloe.

* * *

Out of all the things Adrien had seen in the past two days, this was by far the strangest. Alya had offered her house to work on the project since it was close to the photoshoot. So while the three teens gathered in the living room, Gabriel sat on Alya's couch, drawing whatever popped into her younger sisters' heads.

"I can ask them to leave Mr. Agreste," Alya offered.

"No, this is quite alright," he responded as he jotted down a new idea from one of the twins.

At least he wasn't pacing with how many ideas the girls gave him.

* * *

Marinette stepped out of Chloe's limo, Chloe reluctantly following behind. Nathanael stood out front of the theater, his hair that normal covered his face, swept up by some gel.

"Hey Nathanael," Marinette waved, trying to sound cheerful despite Nathanael's nervous expression when he saw Chloe.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to spoil your, whatever this is," Chloe turned away as best she could.

"Sorry, about this. Last mission got a molecular adhesive bomb that…" Marinette tried to cover.

"I get it, a save the world thing," cut off Nathanael with a smile.

"Save the world thing," responded Marinette with a smile of her own.

"Um, I already bought the tickets, but…" Nathanael held up two tickets. Marinette looked at Chloe who rolled her eyes.

"I can pay for my own ticket," she groaned pulling Marinette with her towards the ticket booth.

"If I wasn't here, this so totally would have been a date," she whispered, "What show are we seeing."

Marinette responded numbly the show and time.

This would have been a date if Chloe wasn't here. So with that, Marinette decided to make it as date like as possible. Nathanael seemed to be understanding the save the world problem, so maybe this could work out for them.

That was when she got a call from Nino.

"I don't have an exact fix, but Dementor's location is somewhere in central Europe," came Nino, walking down a street.

"Let me know when you have a more accurate pinpoint. I'm going on a date."

"A date? With Chloe?"

"With Nathanael. We are going to the movies for his birthday."

"You and Chloe with Nathanael doesn't make it a date."

"He paid for my ticket."

"Ok, so if Chloe wasn't there it wouldn't be a date."

"Pretty much."

"How's Adrikins?" asked Chloe as she took her ticket.

"He's doing fine. He and his father went to Gabriel's headquarters a little while ago to review designs for an upcoming show."

"Alright, keep us posted."

"Will do LB." Nino hung up as they approached Nathanael at the doors of the theater.

"Save the world thing?" He asked, looking a little disappointed.

"It's ok, we got time until Nino gets an accurate pinpoint on the villain's location."

Nathanael's eyes lit up a little.

"Alright, let's enjoy the movie until then." Nathanael opened the door for them. Marinette was about to go through, until Chloe moved to go first, pulling Marinette along. Marinette shrugged at Nathanael, who shrugged after her as he followed them in.

* * *

True to her word, Chloe kept silent for the movie. Maybe action movies weren't her thing, or maybe it was because the hero was hot enough for her to pay attention to. But it worked well for Marinette and Nathanael.

Marinette quite enjoyed his company, their artistic eyes making excellent conversation as they left the theater.

"The lighting in that one shot was brilliant, especially with the door closing to have the red light focus on him, hinting at his darker intentions," Nathanael chatted.

"I know, because before he had a bit of blue and red making him seem undecided, but that was an awesome and practical use of the light. And her clothes at the end, totally like the series before where he wore white for the first film, and went brown for wavering loyalties," added Marinette.

"So you think because she is wearing grey she might question being good or evil?"

"Probably, but won't for certain until the next one comes out."

Their conversation was interrupted with a call from Marinette's watch. Marinette was tempted to not answer it. Deranger could wait until after dessert.

"You better answer that," Nathanael recommended, eyeing the watch at her side. Marinette sent him an apologetic grin before answering.

"Hey, I traced Deranger to the Bavarian Alps," answered Nino.

"Alright, let Adrien know and can you hook us a ride? Unless we should hold Adrien on backup."

"Backup?"

"He's spending time with his father. This time together is good for them plus it may help Adrien overcome Chat Noir insecurities."

"Alright. I'll get you guys the ride."

"Please and thank you."

Marinette hung up the call.

"Rain check?" she offered weakly.

Nathanael's frown turned into a gentle smile, "Sure. Maybe when you're just you," he glanced at Chloe.

"I'm still here," she groaned.

"Sure thing," both parties went their own way.

"Just so you know, I so totally need to change," grumbled Chloe.

"Of course," Marinette groaned.

* * *

Adrien followed his father throughout Gabriel's design house, Gabriel inspecting every minor detail of his latest creations. Adrien was certain he was getting more exercise than his normal workout routine during fencing practice with how many squats his father did to examine every article of clothing.

"Everything looks fine Nathalie, send my approval to Marisol to have these sent to modeling and press release," Gabriel ordered, Nathalie typing Gabriel's response on her tablet.

"I believe that's everything scheduled for today sir, unless there was something else not on the schedule," informed Nathalie, looking to Gabriel.

The growling of Adrien's stomach, reminded them of the teenage boy stuck to Gabriel's side. Adrien smiled nervously.

"I believe we'll call it a day. Inform the chef we are heading home."

"Right away sir," Nathalie confirmed as she pulled out her phone.

Gabriel gave Adrien a small smile before leading them out of the building.

* * *

Marinette scaled up the side of a cliff, Chloe hanging off at her hip while covered in her expensive ski gear.

"This is not helping my hair. Why didn't we use a rocket pack or something," the blond whined.

"A rocket pack wouldn't be able to life the extra weight," commented Marinette as she reached for the next available ledge, only to be stopped by Chloe holding onto the cliff.

"Ok, what's wrong now?"

"Apologize," Chloe pouted, turning away her head, only to turn back towards the mountain with the realization how high they were.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Whatever. Why didn't we just take that road over there?" She nodded her head towards the right, where Marinette could see a clearly defined road.

"Um, we wanted to be sneaky?"

Marinette's watch began to beep, Marinette turning her wrist so the device faced her before she answered.

"Go, Nino."

"Marinette, you're almost…" Nino began before she lost connection.

"The electromagnetic waves have totally cut me off. We're close." Marinette turned off the communication before searching searching for a new hand hold.

"We'd be closer if we took the road," grumbled Chloe.

"I told you, we're being sneaky."

" Whatever. I'm just saying."

"Oh, one more thing, Chloe. Quiet is a key part of being sneaky."

"Fine." Chloe laxed her hold on the wall as Marinette continued to climb.

They finished scaling the rest of the mountain face to find a sinister looking castle surrounded by a fence. Marinette pulled a pair of wire clippers from her bag and set to work on removing a portion of the fence.

"Sabrina's gonna be totes mad you ditched her for this."

"She already knew about us hanging with Nathanael, and we still have tomorrow to get the project done."

Marinette finished her work and pulled open the cut portion of the wire, the girls stepping through the enclosed forest.

" It's Deranger's lair, all right," commented Marinette as she took in their surroundings as they neared the main road loading to castle.

"How can you tell?"

Marinette gestured to the giftshop opposite of them.

"A gift shop?"

"I remember when it used to be about the villainy," Marinette sighed while Chloe examined the giftshop, pulling Marinette with her when she noticed the snowglobe.

"Look out." Marinette stopped Chloe from grabbing the snowglobe.

" Do you mind? I want to get a snow globe," Chloe reached for the snow globe on the counter, the moment her hands touched it, laser bars extended from the covering to the ground, effectively caging them in.

"Oh, great," Marinette groaned as a foreign looking snow mobile's lights approached them. The door to the armored mobile opened, revealing Dr. Deranger as he maniacally laughed.

" I see you fell for my gift shop trap," he chortled.

"Well, one of us did," Marinette rolled her eyes, the eye roll eventually landing on Chloe.

Chloe groaned, "Ok, fine. Do your thing where you kick things and escape or whatever."

Needing no further permission, Marinette yanked the snow globe off the counter and held it under one of the laser bars, allowing both girls to safely through. Then she chucked it at Deranger's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Just then, the door to the snowmobile began to lower.

"Too late. My men have already unleashed the dachshunds!" Deranger barely managed wheeze out as he regained his breath.

"We are supposed to be afraid of little weiner dogs?" snarked Chloe.

The door fully opened to reveal giant mutant dachshunds, barely being restrained by their leashes.

"Weiner, yes. Little, no," Marinette corrected as the dogs began to corner them.

* * *

"Winner!" The tv screen in Adrien's room announced as powered up.

"How did-" Adrien splurted. He was certain the training with Marinette would have given him the advantage when his Father agreed to play video games. Apparently that was not enough.

"This use to be a big arcade game back in the day. Your mother loved to play up until I finally learned how to beat her combos," Gabriel smiled as he set down the controller and took a sip of water.

"Do they still have it? At the arcade?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if that arcade is even there anymore. It was close to the university your mother attended, but since the campus has expanded I don't know if they relocated or closed down."

Adrien nodded.

"Another round then?"

"You're on," Gabriel picked up his controller again.

"My question is why didn't you want the new Mecha Strike 4?" Gabriel selected his character.

"Heheheh, let's just say their beta test campaign was a little traumatizing," Adrien selected his character.

Before Gabriel could inquire further, the game with interrupted with a widescreen of Nino.

"Adrien, I'm worried about LB. She's somewhere in the Bavarian Alps," said Nino.

"Bavaria?" asked Adrien.

"LB?" asked Gabriel.

"Ladybug, she had just found Deranger's lair when I lost her signal."

"She went without me?"

"She wanted you to spend time with your dad," explained Nino.

Of course she would.

"What is the current weather conditions in Bavaria?" asked Gabriel, both then teen boys looking at him stunned for a moment.

"Um, still heavy snow I believe. Do you want me to get you both a ride."

"That won't be necessary. Just send Adrien Ladybug's last coordinates."

Nino nodded and quit the call, Adrien still stuck staring at his father, who pulled him over to the closet.

"Close your mouth Adrien."

Adrien did so as Gabriel handed him some heavy winter gear located in the back of the closet.

"I'm not going to be blamed for stopping Ladybug's partner come to her rescue," Gabriel promptly exited the closet, Adrien struggling to change as he was pulled across the house.

"Nathalie, call our private jet and have him make arrangement for an emergency flight to Bavaria," Gabriel called out in passing.

Adrien could hardly believe it.

He was going to rescue Marinette. With his father.

* * *

Deranger's goons worked around the lair, securing Marinette and Chloe to a metal column as Dr. Deranger began his monologue.

"So Ladybug... You thought you could sneak in here undetected. Well, your arrival will not deter me from my ultimate goal!' The villain stopped at a control panel, pulling a lever to open the ceiling above. "Soon the world will tremble before the awesome might of Doctor Deranger! Behold!"

He migrated over to where the kinetic modulator stood on a table. With a press of the button, the prototype turned on, its connection to another device producing hot cocoa.

"Cocoa?" asked Marinette.

"Hmm. No. How about a latte? Soy decaf," added Chloe.

"You stole the kinetic modulator just to make cocoa," continued Marinette, not paying much mind to Chloe's comment. Deranger took a sip of his hot beverage before respond.

"It is very good cocoa, but I also plan to bend the world to my will with my Counter Electrodynamic Concentrator!" He went over to another control panel, raising a lever. The floor in the center of the room opened to reveal a giant electronic device, the Counter Electrodynamic Concentrator.

"That's more like it," commented Marinette as Chloe's mouth hung open. Until she realized her face could stay that way permanently if she held it for too long.

"With this, I will absorb the power from all electronic devices. The world will have to pay me to use their cell

phones, TVs, und video games." He dashed towards the captured girls. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me, Ladybug! Nothing!" He laughed at his victory, but Chloe cut him short.

"Hold up, Mr. Bad Accent Guy. Why are you telling us all this? Why don't you just get on with it?"

"That's how these things go," offered Marinette.

"Well, it's dumb. And what's with the red light on his face?"

Marinette looked to see Deranger holding a red tinted flashlight under his face.

"What? You don't like my dramatic villain light," the villain actually looked a little hurt by this.

"She's new to this."

* * *

Gabriel hung on for dear life as Adrien vaulted them over the fence enclosing Deranger's lair.

"So much like you mother," Gabriel mumbled, but Adrien grinned to himself. The continued towards the lair, only to find sniffing them out a pair of mutant weiner dogs.

"The cat's natural enemy, the dog," Adrien hissed as he pulled his father out of the dogs' line of sight.

"You are not actually a cat Adrien," corrected Gabriel as the dogs howled. Their growls grew closer, Adrien pulling his father away.

"Adrien, you do realize running will only make the situation worse," commented Gabriel as he tried to keep in step with his son. Runway walking was one thing, but sprinting with his son through the snow was another thing entirely.

"Do you have a better plan?"

Gabriel looked between his son and the dogs chasing after them. He took Adrien's staff and abruptly halted, nearly throwing Adrien if they weren't attached.

"Pfui!" He called out, the dogs halting in their tracks.

"Sitz!" Gabriel commanded, the giant dogs sitting.

"How-"

"Your aunt on your mother's side did show dogs for years." Gabriel approached the dachshunds, scratching underneath their jaws. "Never thought going to those terrible shows with your mother's side would be useful."

Adrien hesitantly pet the dogs, one of the flopping over for a tummy rub.

"This could work," Adrien looked up to his father, Gabriel's eyes already syncing with Adrien's plan.

* * *

"You'll enjoy the show much better from this central operating collector," Deranger stood back as his henchmen bound Marinette and Chloe to the Counter Electrodynamic Concentrator. " Think of it as a front-row seat. When the machine is activated, you will both be vaporized!"

"Why are you going to such elaborate measures? Isn't there an easier way to do this," complained Chloe.

"It's how it's done," Marinette and deranger both yelled. Frustrated by the heiress, Deranger and his goons moved behind the control panel, Deranger pulling another lever.

"Starting the charging sequence," he informed as the device turned on, sending a shock through Marinette and Chloe.

"My hair," Chloe cried, Marinette's view seeing Chloe's hair frazzled nearly beyond repair.

"The least of our worries. If I can move the communicator, I might be able to short out the coil," Marinette attempted to twist her watch wrist towards the conductor.

" Looking for this?" Deranger held up he watch, laughing maniacally with his red flashlight point up at his face. "See how my villain light works? Effective, no?"

"So not what I wanted to hear "Marinette groaned, lost on ideas. Well, she had one idea.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I got you into this," she turned to Chloe.

"It's OK. It was almost like fun... until this last part."

Marinette smiled, which Chloe returned.

Their moment was interrupted by the breaking down of the door, revealing Adrien and Mr. Agreste.

"Boo-yah! Game over, Deranger!" ANnounced Adrien, looking very smug, Gabriel even more so.

"Why did you have to break down the door? It wasn't locked, and I just had it painted! Get them!" Deranger order his goons who went after Adrien and Gabriel.

With a dramatic extending of his arm, pointing at the henchmen, Gabriel called out, "Fass!"

The two mutant weiner dogs from before charged into the room, Gabriel directing them to their new chew toys. The dachshunds chase the men in circles, allowing Adrien and Gabriel to get through and untie them.

"Adrikins! I knew you would save me," Chloe flung herself onto Adrien, Adrien attempting to smile politely as she hugged him. Marinette just rolled her eyes, allowing Chloe this moment.

"Thanks for coming Mr. Agreste," said Marinette to Gabriel as he watch his son get smothered by his childhood friend.

"Not a problem Ms. Ladybug. If my son promised to protect you, then I shall honor that promise as well."

"You're too late," Deranger interrupted, pointing to where storm clouds began to gather over the lair, "My counter electrodynamic concentrator is already sucking up the world's energy!"

"We'll see about that," responded Gabriel, Adrien throwing his staff like a lance towards the kinetic modulator, nearly knocking if over, but enough to halt the energy storage in the counter electrodynamic concentrator.

"What have you done!?" Deranger cried in a panic, rushing towards the small device, grabbing it and the other items it was plugged into.

"At least I still have my cocoa maker," He made a dash for the door, only to be stopped by Marinette and Chloe.

"Uh-uh," Marinette wagged her figure at him.

"So not getting away," added Chloe.

Deranger panicked and ran the other way. A nod between the two girls, and they hand sprung after, both landing a kick to his back, which released his hold on the prototype and cocoa making equipment, which the girls caught. Deranger went flying into the mutant dogs, one of the orbs falling out of his pocket before exploding, connecting him and the two dogs.

* * *

"Here's to being separated," Marinette raised her cup, Chloe, Adrien, Mr. Agreste, Alya, and Nino doing the same.

"Good thing you found the debonding formula in Deranger's lab," said Nino after taking a sip of his drink. Along with helping the four people seperate, Nino and Alya were there to complete the final portion of their project.

"I don't know, being stuck together wasn't so bad," mentioned Adrien, looking up at his father, who rested his hand on his son's shoulder. From Marinette's view, it looked like some father son bonding was exactly what was needed.

"Are you kidding me, it was the worse. I had to go to a commoner's theater, and pay for my own ticket. Not to mention what that deranged man did with my hair."

"Deranger," Marinette and Adrien corrected before Marinette realized something.

"I got go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she set her cup down and raced out of the mansion, leaving a knowing Alya, Nino, and Chloe, but a very confused Adrien.

Marinette had just made it out of the gate when she ran into Sabrina about to enter.

"Sabrina, I have somewhere I need to be right now, but I can come over and work on the project later."

"Too late. Chloe and I are doing the project together," Sabrina harrumphed, clearly not please with Marinette's busy schedule yesterday.

"You mean, you're doing the project?"

"Of course! After all she's been through…"

Marinette sighed. Something would never change.

"Well, I'll work on my part and add it to the presentation in the morning."

"Fine."

Sabrina continued towards the Agreste mansion, probably to see Chloe.

Marinette continued running down the streets, checking her watch.

She barely made it in time as she saw Nathanael waiting outside the ice cream shop.

"Nathanael!" Marinette called out as she ran up beside him.

"Marinette, glad you could make it. No Chloe this time?"

"All gone of Chloe," she teased.

"Ready for part two of your birthday," Marinette led him inside the shop, waiting in line to order their ice cream.

"Definitely. Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. I mean, celebrate my birthday with me. Again. Since we did yesterday."

"There is another reason, why agreed to a second ... celebration," Nathanael looked at her curiously as she pulled out a Valentine's Day card out of his purse.

"Did you draw this?"

Nathanael's face went as red as his hair.

"Yes."

Marinette smiled tucking the card away in her purse.

"Thank you for the card, and for asking me out," she stepped a little closer to him as the line moved forward. As he moved with the line, his hand reached for hers.

This could work.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! 10 days late.**

 **I originally wanted to have the new chapter up in time for New Year's but some personal stuff has had me drained creatively since Christmas. I still feel lacking in the creative department, but hopefully I can move past this and write more frequently. It's like I have ideas and want to improve drawing and writing wise, but am unmotivated to do so or just hit walls when I do.**

 **It's hard to explain without going into much detail.**

 **So enough about me, and onto the next part of Call Me, Beep Me. Fun chapters ahead!**


	21. Picture Purr-fect

Marinette's focus was disturbed when her computer began to ring. She paused her work and went to check the caller ID to see Adrien calling her. She hit answer but quickly went back to her sewing machine.

"What's the sitch?" She called out from her sewing machine as she resumed work.

"My Lady? Bugaboo? I can't see you."

Marinette rolled her eyes at Adrien's pet names for her.  
"I'm in the middle of something, what's the sitch?"

"Alya told me to ask you about what you are wearing for picture day tomorrow. Said to send her a picture."  
"I told her I would see her a picture once I am done. Same as Nathanael."

"Nathanael?"

"Yeah, he wanted to see."

"Oh," he paused, "can you show me?"

"Sure, once I'm done," Marinette responded, her irritation growing as she tried to focus.

"Are you alright?"  
"Just trying to work on the dress. A few finishing touches and I'll be done."

"Oh, sorry, I can go."

"No it's fine, I'm probably stressing over this more than I need to," Marinette stopped her machine to pull out the fabric, scooting herself close to the computer where she could add the last bit of decor.

"So what are you wearing," Marinette looked up to see Adrien ready for bed, his hair looking like Chat Noir at the moment.

"Right now, a Jagged Stone shirt from his 2015 tour," Adrien teased.

"I meant for picture day."

"Oh, I don't know, my father has something ready for me in my closet. He insisted since we are doing pictures for the yearbook, that we have a Gabriel's photographer do the photos."

"That's nice of him."

"Well it was either that or send in a photo from a modeling shoot."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"And done, now to try it on," Marinette raced over to her bathroom only to be stopped by another call on her screen from Nino.

Adrien took the liberty to answer for them.

"Hey Nino, what's the sitch," answered Adrien.

"Kitty Paws has been spotted in Thailand."

"Fine, we're on it," moaned Marinette before hanging up the call. She placed her outfit on her dress form, admiring it before going to get her uniform.

"Looks great Marinette!" Adrien called out as he passed by the computer, setting Plagg down in his seat. He quickly hung up the call before she could say anything more.

She quickly sent a picture of the completed dress to Alya and Nathanael.

"Looks Amazing Girl!" Was Alya instantaneous response while Marinette switched from pajamas to her uniform.

"Awesome job. The dress came out exactly how you designed and nice detail with the flowers. You'll look beautiful tomorrow." Came Nathanael's late response. Marinette's cheeks warmed at the message before leaving.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Professor Acari," Marinette rode shotgun in the aged professor's jeep as it cruised through the jungle of Thailand.

"Oh, Ladybug! It's the least I could do, after you saved my cybergenetic tick."

"Oh, it was no big," Marinette brushed off, trying hard not to remember that day.

"Tick, tick, tick, oh, was it that thing that nearly blew your face off and you and Nino took over a science lab saying it was for some online science challenge?" asked Adrien as he tried pulling Plagg out of a bag of chips in the back.

"Yes," Marinette slumped in her seat. She had been so worried Adrien "The model who never got zits" Agreste would see her with that thing on her nose and nearly died of a panic. Nino found out his spicy sauce on his sandwich was enough to short the circuits, detaching the cyber-tick from her nose.

"I only study real insects now," the professor changed the subject, seeming to also regret that experiment.

"Is that why you're here in Thailand," pried Marinette.

"Indeed. I am investigating the nutritional value of common native species. Ant soup, stir-fried beetles, roasted grubs, all quite plentiful and rich in protein," Professor Acari answered proudly.

"Yum." Marinette looked back to Adrien, who was inspecting the bag his cat had invaded. He took out on of the snacks and proceeded to eat it.

Marinette shivered in disgust.

"Not bad, could use a little more balance with the spicy, but crunchy makes up for it" Adrien complimented as he chewed.

"Oh that would be toasted chili peppers and mountain grasshopper."

Adrien nodded, looking carefully at the bag.

"Can I have this?"

"Adrien," Marinette scolded, slightly turning in her seat.

"What? I barely ate anything for dinner. A growing boy will take what he can get," Adrien ate another leg. Marinette shook her head, resuming a forward facing position as they approached the museum.

The jeep stopped in front of the entrance, with statues of cats guarding the front.

"Um, Professor, what's with the cats?" asked Marinette.

"Siam's royalty believed that when a king died, their soul would inhabit a cat, specifically the siamese cat," proceed Adrien, "The cat would live a life of luxury and would even attend coronations of future kings."

"Correct, you have done your research young man," congratulated the professor while Adrien beamed.

"Thanks," Marinette sighed with a smile, leading Adrien into the museum. Inside the museum were artifacts of older times, their destination was an exhibit on the royalty. In the center of the room, holding up a jade amulet with a cat engraving was Kitty Paws.

"That doesn't belong to you," accused Marinette, Kitty Paws turning in their direction.

"Ladybug. But how? The stealth of the Ninja Cats are legend. How did you find us?" Out of the shadows appeared several felines alongside Kitty Paws, including a couple siamese.

"Too many fish bones along the way," joked Marinette.

"Yeah, Plagg was not to happy about that," added Adrien, stroking his pet in his pocket.

Kitty Paws turned to one of her lackeys, "What have I told you about on-the-job snacking?" The cat cat paid no mind their employer, turning up its nose.

"No matter," Kitty Paws turned her attention back to Marinette and Adrien, "In a moment, I will become the Cat King of the modern era. Until then... Cat Ninjas, attack!"

"Technically speaking, the King of Cats is a myth from Engla-AHHH!" Adrien dodged to the side as several cats came after him. Marinette ran over to Kitty Paws. Kitty did a low sweep which Marinette dodged, while coming around with a high kick of her own. Kitty attempted to grab her, but Marinette backflipped to give herself more distance.

Adrien kept running until her came up to a wall, pulling out his baton and stretching to a fighting staff.

"Who's the better cat now, huh?" He taunted as the cats came after him, using the baton to push them away. "Plagg, get out of your pocket and help me," he pleaded as the cats kept coming after him.

Plagg burrowed deeper into the pocket.

Marinette roundhouse kicked the amulet out of Kitty Paws, sending the accessory across them room. Kitty quickly raced to retrieve it.

"At last, my transformation will be complete," Kitty Paws gloated, holding up the amulet.

Marinette threw her yoyo to the frames of the glass ceiling, and swung across the room.

Adrien was trying to keep the cats at a distance by swing his baton, but it swung out of his hand, hitting instead where the yoyo held onto the frame, causing Marinette to fall onto Kitty Paws.

Kitty Paws shrieked in surprise when she noticed the amulet gone from her hands.

"The amulet!"

Marinette sat up, noticing the amulet around her neck.

"Oh... was this what you're after," she asked smuggly.

All of a sudden, a glow from seemingly nowhere lifted her up, surrounding her in a flash of green light. AS quickly as it came, the light disappear, Marinette falling to the ground.

"I was to be the Cat King! And so I shall be!" Kitty Paws and her cats made a hasty retreat through the open window.

"LB, you OK," Adrien rushed to Marinette's side, pulling her up

"Yeah," she felt something irritating on her neck, "Hey, what happened... " She pulling down her collar to reveal a cat tattoo, "Oh, man!"

Adrien grimaced.

"At least your dress should cover it for picture day," he offered weakly.

* * *

Marinette tried to suppress another yawn as their class waited for their group photo. So far the dress covered most of the tattoo, the exception being two points sticking out of the collar for ears, and the bottom of the cat barely visible through the sheer fabric of the collar.

"You sure you don't want a coffee," asked Nathanael, his shoulder being used as a prop to hold Marinette up.

"I'll be fine, so long as I don't yawn in the picture, we'll be good," reassured Marinette.

"Honestly girl, I don't know what your were thinking taking a mission before picture day," chided Alya, who was adjusting her own outfit.

"They invented makeup to cover up bags like this," Marinette pointed to where the dark circles under her eyes were covered by make-up.

"Maybe, but not that," Alya booped Marinette on the cheek below the bags.

"What?" Marinette searched herself for a compact, finding none.

"Juleka, can I borrow your compact?" Marinette turned to her friend looking at the compact on wrist.

"Sure," Juleka lifted her wrist for Marinette to see sprouting out of a couple freckles, whispers.

"No!" She screamed as she clutched the whiskers to her face, momentarily drawing everyone's attention. She offered a hesitant smile, and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing.

"I have whiskers," she whispered, panicking as she took a closer look.

"They're not really visible from far away, I'm sure the camera won't see them," offered Alya.

"Plus they can probably use photoshop to remove them if anything," added Nathanael, putting a comforting arm around his girlfriend, "You'll be fine."

"At least you're going to be in the photo," lamented Juleka as she pulled back her wrist compact.

"No, Juleka," her best friend, Rose came up beside her, "I'm telling you, you're not jinxed! This time it's gonna work out, I can feel it!"

"What's this about being jinxed," asked Marinette, gradually releasing the whiskers.

Juleka sighed, "Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong."

"You're wrong Juleka, you'll see," insisted Rose.

"For sure! We'll do everything we can to make sure it goes right this time. Don't forget to smile," promised Marinette.

"Uh, Marinette," Alya pointed to her nose, Marinette turned Juleka's wrist to see her nose a black cat nose. She quickly covered her mouth before she could let out another scream.

"Can you cover it with makeup," begged Marinette, turning to Alya.

"We don't have time, our class is up next," reminded Alya. Marinette pulled at the whiskers, hoping to pull them out, only to find out how sensitive they were.

"Cat girls are cute, right," she looked up at Nathanael with pleading eyes.

He shifted nervously, "You look like you can pull it off."

"We could get you fake cat ears," offered Rose, lighting up at the idea.

"Adrien might have some," Marinette was about to turn to Adrien when the photographer came over.

"Thank you kids, you've been wonderful. Ok, time to flash your pearly whites, guys! You kids take a seat in the front bench." He pointed to Max, Alix, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène, who made their way to the front bench. Marinette quickly covered her nose and whiskers as she passed by the photographer.

"Quickly please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot." The chosen students sat on the bench, Rose sitting next to Marinette.

"You do look cute," Rose giggled, Marinette feeling a little better.

"Look Sabrina, they're up front in the baby seats! Go on rugrats, don't forget to take your thumbs out of your mouths," Chloe hollered from where the rest of their class stood. Marinette frowned, her whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"Well, next row! Hmmm...You, you, you and you go stand on the rear bench, please."

He pointed to Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina, and Chloé.

"Wait just one minute," Chloe stormed up to the photographer while the other selected students took their place. "I'm supposed to be in the middle row, right next to Adrien. Preferably the center. Look, we're the same size!" She stood next to Adrien, waving her hand between their two heads.

The photographer took a moment to consider,"Nah, go stand in the back row, behind the rest."

"How dare you, put me behind the rest? Do you know who my father is?"

"Is he a photographer?"

"NO! He's-"

"Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your place, or I'll put you up front with the babies!" Marinette could barely suppress a laughter as Chloe stormed off to the back row fumming as she did. Marinette liked this photographer.

"The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle row." Kim, Adrien, Nino, and Ivan made their way to the middle section.

"It's no big deal Chloé! As long as we're all in the same photo, right," Adrien offered. Why he was still nice to Chloe after their last mission was beyond her.

"Perfect! You guys are awesome! Now stop squirming and let's get this photo shot!"

He stepped behind his camera.

"Uh, excuse me sir, you forgot Juleka," Marinette pointed to where Juleka stood waiting.

"Huh? Ah sorry, my bad! Go stand in the middle row, next to that blonde haired boy," the photographer directed. Juleka moved from her spot to stand right beside Adrien.

"And you're gonna be right in the center! All eyes will be on you! No more jinxed class photos," Marinette reassured Juleka, both her and Rose giving the girl a smile.

"Hey Marinette, where'd you get the whiskers," asked Adrien.

Marinette's response was interrupted by the photographer's musing, "No, this isn't right! Something's not working here!"

"Uhh, course it's not working! I'm in the wrong spot," whined Chloe. She was duly ignored.

"You, move over there will you? Lets see…," he pointed to Ivan to move, which the boy did.

"Excuse me, but do we have a problem," asked Principle Damocles.

"It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!"

"My spot is unacceptable,"Chloe protested, attempting to elbow Juleka away from Adrien, but Juleka held her ground.

"That's right Juleka, don't let her push you out of the way," Marinette cheered

"Ms. Bourgeois, behave yourself," addressed Ms. Bustier.

"Hey! Nobody asked you loudmouth," retorted Chloe."

"This isn't gym class, you know Chlo," commented Adrien.

"You, over here, you here, and you here," Vincent directed people around, everyone eventually switching until he was left staring at them for a while, "There, perfect!"

"Uh, no! It isn't! It's not perfect at all! I'm totally not next to Adrien!"

Several people groaned.

"Please Chloé, we still have sixteen classes to photograph! Go ahead Vincent," instructed Principal Damocles.

Vincent stepped behind his camera.

"Say spaghetti!"

"Spaghetti!" Everyone smiled, except Vincent, who frowned at his camera.

"Oh, I don't believe this! I'm sorry, I have to go and fetch another battery. Nobody move!" He sunk down to his camera bag, searching for the spare battery.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Marinette turned to see Juleka talking to their teacher.

"Yes Juleka, but hurry!" Juleka scampered towards the bathroom.

"Ms. Bustier! He said nobody is to move," scolded the principal.

"It's an emergency sir," protested Ms. Bustier.

"Ms. Bustier, I need to go too!" Before their teacher or principal could respond, Sabrina hurried off the bench towards the bathroom.

Marinette glared at the bathroom. This was probably some scheme concocted by Chloe.

"Marinette, where'd you get the whiskers?" Adrien leaned forward to whisper.

"I think it's from the talisman, Nino, once we're done, can you do some research," Marinette turned to Nino, who raised his eyebrows at her recently developed cat features.

"Sure, although…" Adrien quickly covered Nino's mouth before he could anything more.

"You look cute," offered Adrien with a nervous smile.

"We're back in business," Vincent put the new battery in the camera, checking his settings after he did. Chloe took this opportunity to jump down next to Adrien.

"Hey! What are you doing? Where's Juleka," questioned Marinette.

"How'd she get here," asked Adrien.

"Urgh, Who cares? At last, I'm in the right spot!"

"I want you to flash your best smiles! Because it's the last time we are doing this!"

"OH WAIT!" Marinette reached out to stop the camera man, only to notice instead of a hand, it was a white paw.

The camera clicked.

Marinette immediately raced to the bathroom.

"Thanks kids!" The photographer proceeded setting up for the next shoot.

"Oh wait! Please sir, we have to redo the photo," Marinette could hear Rose call out before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Marinette paused at the sink to find both her hands had turned to paws. Looking into the mirror revealed that along with the cat nose and whiskers, she now had cat ears that matched her dark blue hair.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening," Marinette paced as she panicked, finally noticing the chair holding one of the bathroom doors in place.

"Juleka, are you in there," she called out, the sound of sniffles her response.

"I'll get you out of there," Marinette removed the chair from the door.

"Ladybug, so good to see you," Kitty Paws sat a top of the open window overlooking the girl's bathroom, a few cats sitting beside her.

"Kitty Paws," Marinette growled.

"Get her," the cats leapt at Marinette.

* * *

"Ok, lunch break," ordered Vincent, students and teachers dispersing. Alya, Nino, and Adrien sat over on the steps, Nino deep invested into research on the amulet.

"Looks like ancient legend believes that when a Siam king was dying, he would wear the amulet so that his spirit would transfer into a cat," answered Nino, showing his friend's his laptop screen..

"So Marinette's soul is being transferred to a cat," asked Alya.

"More like being turned into a cat. Maybe because she isn't dying it has a different effect," offered Nino, opening a new page to do more research.

"I'm going to see what going on, she's been in the bathroom a while," Adrien jumped up and ran over to the bathroom, ignoring Alya's protests of boys going into the girl's bathroom.

He ended up meeting a very furious Rose half way.

"He refuses to retake the picture with Juleka in it," she lamented as she followed him to the bathroom.

"Maybe I can talk to him about retaking the pictures later. One with Juleka and Marinette not looking so… catty," he jested, earning a giggle from Rose. He stopped at the door to the girl's bathroom as Rose went inside.

"Marinette? Juleka?" He heard her call out.

"Rose?" He could hear Juleka's feeble voice.

"Is that?"

"I don't exactly know." It went silent in the bathroom.

"Rose, is everything alright," asked Adrien from his post.

"Is that Adrien," came Juleka's voice.

"Yeah."

Another pause.

The door opened to reveal Juleka, Rose, and a Siamese cat with black ears, white fur littered with redish-orange speckles.

"Is that?" Adrien looked between the two girls and the cat. The cat jumped out of Juleka's arms and into Adrien's.

"Marinette was in the bathroom with me, and she unlocked whatever was blocking the door. Someone asked for her alter ego, then said 'get her', the cat was kicked under the door. But I didn't see anything else happen."

Adrien held the cat up to eye level, seeing it's bright blue eyes.

"Marinette turned into a cat," he concluded. Rose gasped in shock, while Juleka looked confused.

"Marinette and I retrieved an amulet last night that is apparently turning her into a cat," answered Adrien.  
"What will Principal Damocles say? He won't let Marinette stay at school if she's a cat," asked Rose.

"I'll just have to hide her in my bag," Adrien tucked Marinette into his shirt, buttoning up the white overshirt, "I've done it before with my other cat. But I need you both to cover me until I reach my bag.

Both girls nodded, stepping in front of Adrien. They shuffled over to his locker, where he quickly pulled out his bag and slipped Marinette inside.

"Adrien, did Marinette come out of the bathroom?" Nino and Alya ran up to Adrien.

"Yeah…" Adrien opened the flap of his backpack, revealing the cat.

"That was fast," answered Alya, reaching forward to pet the cat. Marinette leaned into Alya's pet as she scratched between the ears.

"Aw, so cute," cooed Rose as she joined in the petting.

Nino took a seat on the bench, "I'm working on a way to separate Marinette's genetic matter from the amulet. I'm just going to need a DNA sample," Nino pet along Marinette's backside and tail, ending up with some cat fur in hand.

"How long will this take," asked Adrien as he held his bag close, despite Marinette now being pet by all three girls.

"A few hours, I'll keep analyzing and looking more into the talisman."

"How about I look into the talisman, and you analyze," offered Alya, "We can get Marinette back to normal sooner if we split the work."

"Sounds like a plan babe, I'll send you what I've got so far."

"And I'll keep an eye on Marinette," Adrien assigned himself.

"And we can help. We still need to talk to the photographer about doing a reshoot," offered Rose enthusiastically, Juleka cracking a small smile.

"What about Nathanael, shouldn't we let him know Marinette's a full cat now," asked Alya while searching through her phone, quickly glancing up at Adrien who held his bag tighter.

"He didn't seem too thrilled about Marinette turning into a cat," Rose recalled.

"Then maybe keeping him out of the loop would be best," concluded Adrien, who noticed Alya smirking at his response. Why was beyond him.

"Everyone from Ms. Bustier's homeroom, please get in line for single photos," called out Principal Damocles.

"Right, we have the solo photos for the yearbook," Rose clapped her hands in remembrance.

"Marinette can do a makeup photo over the weekend. We need make sure Juleka gets a successful picture," Adrien smiled at Juleka, who returned the gesture.

* * *

Marinette, still mostly human with the exception of a cat tail amongst her previous cat features, sat on a weight bench surrounded by cats. Kitty Paws sat on a yoga mat front and center, sipping tea. The villain inhaled the scent before taking a cat-like lap from the cup.

"So, Ladybug... tea?"

"How about a steaming cup of 'What's going on'," Marinette growled, her ears folded back against her head, her tail twitching in mild irritation.

"Oh, as if you don't know," Kitty Paws snarked.

"All I know is thanks to that amulet, I'm living a cat nightmare," scowled Marinette.

"A nightmare? It's my dream," Kitty Paws rose to full height, "You don't deserve the power of the amulet!" She chucked her cup against the wall, crashing close to Marinette's head. Marinette didn't flinch but her tail stood on end.

"Yes, I'm an ungrateful kitty," she admitted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry. The amulet won't be your problem much longer. I'd like to say it won't hurt a bit, but that wouldn't be truthful."

Employing her new cat-like abilities, Marinette leapt from her seat, flipping over the cats and landing by the door, only to be caught in a cage.

"Bravo!" Kitty Paws clapped slowly as she approached the cage "A valiant effort, indeed. You

didn't think I'd actually allow you to leave? You are not a master of Hung ga, as am I. But the

Cat King amulet has given you much."

"Like a tail," Marinette looked back at the new appendage, moving at her command, before returning Kitty Paw's glare.

"And now, I plan to take what should have been mine… painfully."

* * *

"Next please," the photographer instructed as Adrien stepped forward, handing off Marinette to Juleka. As routine, he sat on the edge of the stool and flashed a model worthy smile, the whole scenario taking less than a few seconds.

"Next," Juleka hesitantly stepped forward, passing the bag over to Adrien as she took a seat on the stool. Adrien and Rose both gestured for her to smile, a small smile reaching her lips.

As if on queue, Marinette leapt from her bag and into Juleka's lap, her face panicking on seeing the cat.

"And done, next."

"Wait, she wasn't ready," called out Rose.

"I have a bunch of other pictures to take so move along," the photographer ordered, Juleka moving off the seat, while Rose took her place. Adrien quickly took back Marinette.

"Bugaboo, we are suppose to help Juleka get a good picture, not ruin it," Adrien scolded the cat before putting her away.

"Bugaboo," asked Juleka.

"A nickname. She gets annoyed by it."

"Mr. Agreste," Principal Damocles approached them from behind, both sheepishly turning to look at the principal.

"Pets are not allowed on the premise."

"Sorry sir, she slipped into my bag this morning when I wasn't looking. I'll take her home," offered Adrien eager to get out of the situation. Principal Damocles nodded before turning his attention elsewhere. Adrien offered Juleka and Rose a weak smile before quickly turning heel and exiting the school. He opened his phone to text Nino as he passed through the doors.

"Taking Marinette to my house. How's the research?"

"Still scanning the DNA, Alya's managed to make it over to researching lore of the King of Cats."

"Contrary to what Kitty Paws believes, the myth is actually from England and no physical proof."

"The more you know. Have Marinette play with Plagg and send me a video. The internet's been demanding a sequel to his fight with Hawkmoth's chinchilla."

"Ok."

* * *

Marinette pulled against the bars of her cage as hard as her paws would allow. Now she was covered in fur, her legs and arms those of a cat. The only things making her human was she was still standing on two legs, her pigtails popped out beneath her cat ears, she was wearing her clothes, and she still stood at her normal height.

She groaned at the difficulty of paws opposed to hands, noticing the cat standing guard.

"Any chance of you letting me out of here?" The cat looked at her, mildly disinterested before turning to lick itself.

"Didn't think so."

Marinette looked around the resort gym, noticing along the wall a ring of keys. A plan quickly put into action as she leaned into gap between the bars, trying to grab the keys with her paw. But her arm and paw came too short. A swish out of of the corner of her eye brought to mind her tail. She brought her tail forward, the edge wrapping around the ring of keys. Just as she brought it close to her, it fell out of her tail's grasp, drawing the attention of the guarding cat.

"Great! My tail's all thumbs," she groaned as she quickly grabbed the keys with her paws, fumbling to open the cage. She leapt over the oncoming cat, pushing him into the cage. At least she assumed the cat was a him.

"Love to stay," she slammed the door, and floundered with the lock and key, "but I don't want to be a cat forever."

"You don't know how lucky you are," Marinette turned to find Kitty Paws with accompanying fighting cats. "But your luck is about to change," Kitty Paws cackled in triumph as the cats surrounded her.

* * *

"Alright, they've been together for two minutes and they are already the best of friends," Adrien voiced as he recorded Marinette rolling a ball back to Plagg. The moment he had let Marinette out of his bag, she had sniffed out Plagg. A quick boop to the nose from Plagg and they had been playing contently with one of the foosballs that had fallen to the ground.

He reached over and poked Plagg's behind, frightening the poor cat, the foosball rolling away. No longer interested, Plagg moved close to Marinette, eventually snuggling on her side, Marinette remaining alert while he napped.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm sure Nino will get you back to normal," reassured Adrien as he turned off the recording.

"We actually haven't hung out like this for awhile. Well, when we did it was at your house, but we haven't really, hung out. I think the last time we did was before Jagged Stone was sent to Jail," he flopped down to lay beside the cat. Marinette looked at him, then looked out the window.

"Don't worry, Nino will get you back to normal, and everything will be fine. Until then, I'll take care of you," He opened his bag and pulled out his lunch. With all that had happened today, Adrien forgot to eat. Marinette stood and stretched before walking over and digging through the bag. She pulled out a cookie Sabine had given him and ran to eat it elsewhere.

"Women," he sighed, slightly mourning the loss of his dessert.

His lunch was interrupted by a phone call from Nino.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news," answered Nino, the slamming of lockers indicating he was in the locker room.

"Bad? How bad?"

"Well, turns out there's a 24-hour time limit. If we don't change Marinette back in by nightfall she'll be a cat permanently."

"We got time then, I'll just bring her over, and we transform her back," Adrien stood to find where Marinette had run off to.

"Actually, that's not Marinette."

"What?"

"The first sample was from a real cat. A natural born cat."

Adrien found the cat and pulled her up to eye level, "this cat's eyes are a lighter blue than hers."

Adrien could hear Nino huff.

"The point is, Marinette is missing and no one on campus has seen her since she ran to the restroom. Based on Juleka's report, Kitty Paws may have taken her."

"Then send me Kitty Paws location and I'll go get her," Adrien pull the cat in his bag, grabbing his baton as he raced out of his room.

"I'm working on that, I'll get back to you if we find anything. Alya, Rose, and Juleka are searching around the girl's bathroom. I'm going to let Nathanael know so we can him on the search too."

Adrien grimaced. He'd rather not get Nathanael involved, but if more people would bring Marinette back, then he would have to relent.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys back at school," Adrien rushed out the door, thankful Nathalie was too busy to notice his disappearance as he hightailed it back to school.

* * *

"I was destined to be the King of Cats," ranted Kitty Paws as Marinette sat secured to a weight bench. "According to the ancient text, there is still one way for me to achieve complete and total catosity."

"I think you should do a little more reading. The King of Cats comes from England, not Siam," corrected Marinette.

"King of Cats is a loose term claimed by the English, but where true power lies in the ancient mystic arts of Siam. There is only one way to part you from the amulet. A very painful way," Kitty Paws taunted.

"Hello," one of the hotel's visitors approached them, ready to work out as he carried over some weights, "How are you doing? What's with the furry?"

Marinette groaned, "I'm an actual cat. I have an actual tail." She flicked the additional appendage in irritation.

"Oh, yeah," he laughed in amusement, "How much can you tail press?"

"We'll see," Marinette's shot out her tail and grabbed one of the weights, chucking it at Kitty Paws. The villain flew across the room, crashing into an treadmill.

"Strong tail," she momentarily appraised before easily sliding her paws out of the restraints. She skitted out of the room on all fours, racing to get back to school while Kitty Paws screamed after her.

* * *

Adrien came to screeching halt in front of Nino, still sitting in the locker room.

"Agent Chat Noir reporting for search detail," he announced.

"Perfect, we got the girls covering the bathroom area, and Nathanael already informed the principal who is calling the police. Maybe you can try to get a high point?"

Adrien pulled out his baton ready for action.

"I'm on it," he ran back out and was about to raise himself towards the roof when he noticed the photographer still taking group photos.

He made his way over as Vincent dismissed the class.

"Hey Vincent," he waved as he approached, the photographer lighting up as he recognized his employer's son.

"Adrien! My assistant tells me your portrait came out magnifique!" He praised with a thick Italian accent as he made adjustments to the benches.

"Thanks, but I came to ask a favor. My friend Juleka wasn't in our class pictures. Maybe once you are done here, we could take some pictures with her?"

"But of course, anything for my favorite model," Vincent promised.

"Thank you!"

"Adrien!" Adrien looked past the photographer to see a humanoid-cat with blue pigtails and a red dress.

"Marinette," he ran over and pulled her in for a hug.

"What happened? Where's Kitty Paws? Are you hurt," Adrien pulled back to examine her. The only difference between her and normal Marinette were her cat-like features.

"I'm fine, Kitty Paws took me to some resort on the outskirts of town. Thanks for noticing by the way," she chided, but her expression still looked happy to see him.

"We thought this little kitten was you," Adrien opened the bag flap to reveal the cat, who stared blankly at Marinette. Marinette stared back, eventually booping her on the nose.

"Come one, we need to get you to Nino," Adrien shut his bag and pulled Marinette's paw towards the locker room, where Nino still waited, now accompanied by Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Nathanael.

"I found her," Adrien proclaimed.

"Marinette!" Alya raced over to hug her bff, the hug eventually turning to cuddles.

"So soft," Alya murmured, Rose and Juleka joining in the cuddles and pets. Adrien added a scratch between the ears and Marinette looked to be in heaven.

"Guys, we need to hurry. I need some of her DNA," scolded Nino. Nathanael went over to Marinette and quickly removed one of the hairs, handing it to Nino, who began to analyze it with his laptop.

"You doing ok," Nathanael ask standing opposite of where she was being mauled by pets from her friends.

"As much as I don't like being a cat, right now feels great."

Nathanael chuckled and pet her head, while Adrien began to scratch her neck.

"I'm working on a way to separate you from the amulet, hopefully we still have enough time," Nino mentioned as he began to zone into his computer.

"Take your time," she yawned out, immensely satisfied by the affection. As far as Marinette was concerned, nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ladybug," Marinette turned he face almost coming in contact with Kitty Paws' foot, but Adrien was quick to grab and chuck the villain into a locker. Kitty Paws quickly recovered and tried to land another strike only to be blocked by Marinette, Alya pushing back their friends away from the fight. Marinette and Adrien both ducked and dodged in sync until Marinette flipped to land on her front paws, kicking Kitty Paws down the hall into the men's restroom with her hind legs.

"Everyone, go to the park, the photographer will meet us there for class photos," Adrien instructed, Marinette wasted no time in urging her friends out of the locker hall, following after them.

"I'll hold her off." Adrien assumed a combative stance with his baton.

Kitty Paws emerged from the bathroom. She charged, ready to make a break past Adrien, but he lunged after her, pinning the villain to the ground. Kitty Paws rolled over and stood, pulling Adrien up to her height.

"Chat Noir," she seethed, "We have both experienced the mystical power of Hung Ga. The difference is I am a master, and you are not," she chucked Adrien into a row of lockers. The lid to his bag flew out, and the cat jumped out at Kitty Paws, scratching her in face.

"Go...Cat!" Adrien cheered, unsure what to call the animal he had spent the day with. Not like he could call it Marinette anymore.

This momentarily drew Kitty Paw's attention away from the savage scratching, before the cat resumed its offensive strike.

Adrien went in for another attack, only to have the cat torn off Kitty Paw's face and into a locker with him. She slammed the door shut trapping both of them inside.

* * *

"Why did I think climbing a tree was a good idea," Marinette whined as she looked down from below he point. Their group had split up, Nino to the library, while Alya and the rest went to gather their classmates for the photos. Marinette had ran to the park and shimmied up the first tree she saw.

"Here kitty, kitty," she heard Kitty Paw's taunting call, still from the school grounds it sounded.

Her concentration was broken by the vibration of her watch in her fur.

"Go Nino," she whispered.

"I'm just about ready. I'm going to route the DNA sequencer through the communicator's data port."

"I see you cat," Kitty Paws snarked as she kicked the tree, jostling Marinette out of her perch and onto a lower branch.

"Marinette!" She heard Nathanael call from across the street, barely able to see him leading their class over to the park.

"Get the sequencer to Adrien. I'm kind of stuck at the moment," She responded before hanging up the call. She had to get out of there or at least away from her classmates.

"Cats always land on their feet," she whispered to herself, letting go of her branch and dropping to the ground in a defensive battle stance. Kitty Paws gave her no room to catch her breath, swinging after her with everything she got, while Marinette backflipped away. Using her enemy's momentum, she grabbed onto Kitty Paw's arm and tossed her away from the approaching classmates and photographer.

Kitty Paws recomposed herself then went after Marinette, Nathanael and Alya doing their best to keep the class out of the fight as much as possible.

* * *

"On three," Adrien instructed the cat, getting ready to push both their weight against the door.

"One, two, three," He pushed with all his might, only to fall out of the locker at Nino's feet.

"How?"  
"Tracking on your watch. We need to go now," Nino pulled Adrien up with one hand, balancing his laptop on the other.

"I routed the DNA sequencer through the communicator's data port. So you just have to point at Marinette and zap," instructed Nino as they ran outside, the cat following them.

They stopped at the edge of the park, the rest of their classmates being protected by Alya and Nathanael while Marinette fought Kitty Paws.

Adrien aimed his watch at Marinette and pressed the side button.

Nothing happened.

"Nino," he whined in a panic.

"I'm working on it," Nino sat down, more pages going up on his laptop as he tried to figure out what went wrong.

"Fixed, Zap away," instructed Nino. Adrien pointed again as Marinette leapt at her foe, a bright beam emitting from the watch. She crashed on top of Kitty Paws, pleasantly surprised to find herself human again.

"It worked," she exclaimed holding the amulet in hand. Police began to show up to the school as Adrien and Alya pulled Kitty Paws off the ground.

"Cat-napping Kitty Paws, that's grounds for arrest I believe," scolded Adrien as he led her over to the police, winking at Marinette as he left.

* * *

The students readjusted themselves around the bench they had picked for the photo, Juleka front and center. Marinette stood next to Adrien in the back row as he held the cat.

"So what are you going to do with cat me," asked Marinette as she scratched the animal between the ears, eliciting a purr.

"I think i'm going to keep her. She and Plagg got along well," answered Adrien.

"Any names picked out?"

Adrien's thought process was interrupted by Vincent directing their attention to the camera, "Okay, we're all good here, ready?

"I'm thinking… Buginette" he answered with a smirk. Adrien would combine his pet name for her along with her actual name just to name his new pet.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she felt Nathanael put his arm around her shoulder. Oh right, he was standing on the other side of her.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered, giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Say Spaghetti!" Vincent called out to the class.

"Spaghetti!" Everyone cried out with large smiles.

They took several pictures for the remainder of the afternoon, Juleka the star of many of them. The other star was Buginette.

* * *

 **#plagghasagirlfriend2018**

 **I know people wanted the cat's name to be Tikki, but we already have a Tikki in this story.**


	22. Bad Kitty

Adrien surveyed the castle fortress below their viewpoint, Marinette nervously pacing beside him. Ever since they had met up for this mission, Marinette had been non stop jitters, so Adrien had taken over momentarily as command for Marinette to let whatever was bothering her out of her system.

His surveillance was interrupted by his watch beeping.

"Sitch me," he answered the call to reveal Nino.

"Scanning indicates Hawkmoth's atmosphere disruptor is right below you." The display switched to two red markers on a grid, connected by a green dotted line.

Marinette peered over Adrien's shoulder before nodding.

"Let's rock," she ordered as she jumped off followed by Adrien, opening their arms to expand the flaps under their arms connected to the body of their suits.

"You seem tense Bugaboo," teased Adrien, hoping to get her to stop biting her lip in frustration.

"Sorry, it's Nathanael's art show at the Louvre next weekend."

"And that's making you nervous, how? Most of the class was invited."

"I know but his parents are coming."

They both landed on the building, quickly discarding their flying suits.

"So what's the big. You met my father before, whose made many celebrities cry."

Marinette opened one of the vents on the roof and began to slide down.

"This is different. First time I met your father was as Ladybug which is a huge confidence boost. Plus this is meeting the boyfriend's parents for the first time. One word from them could destroy our relationship if they don't like me."

Adrien huffed in mild irritation. Ever since Marinette had started dating Nathanael, anything outside of missions had been about Nathanael. Sure they still hung out, but seeing Marinette and Nathanael acting all couple-ly had struck a peculiar itch that didn't go away until they were apart.

The teen heroes dropped through the grate, landing before Hawkmoth and Volpina.

"Ladybug?!" Hawkmoth exclaimed, before glancing back at Volpina who was sitting at a control panel for the atmosphere disruptor.

"Well?"

"The usual? I attack, she fights," asked Volpina as she stood from her seat.

"Ugh… have we become that predictable?"

"Apparently so," Volpina charged at Marinette, tackling her to the ground.

"You'll do fine Marinette, you're you, what's not to love," answered Adrien as he watched Marinette kick Volpina off her.

"I don't know, maybe the saving the world thing, my clumsiness," Marinette answered as Volpina charged again, grabbing Marinette around the neck with her legs and flipping her onto the ground.

"All admirable qualities that make you, you," responded Adrien as Marinette leapt up and kicked Volpina into Hawkmoth, which sent them both flying into the control panel. The panel began to spark and smoke, eventually erupting into an explosion. Marinette launched her yoyo to the roof, grabbing a hold of Adrien, lifting them up as the lair fell apart around them.

"You sure?" Marinette looked down at Adrien.

"Positive," Adrien responded as he kicked Volpina away when she tried to leap after them.

* * *

"And if they do have a problem with you, then maybe they aren't just worth your time," Adrien continued as he and Marinette made themselves comfortable on his sofa. Plagg jumped immediately to lay beside Marinette while Buginette laid in a sunny spot on the carpet.

"Thanks, although I really would like this to work, and for them to like me," Marinette sighed as she snuggled into a corner of the sofa while pulling out her homework. This was Marinette's first actual dating relationship, and she did not want to screw it up with his parents. Her nearly turning into a cat had been awkward enough. She was lucky he was understanding.

"You want to watch something, take your mind off it," Adrien turned on his tv.

"Maybe," Marinette glanced at the TV seeing Adrien had on Agony County.

"You watch Agony County?" Marinette looked over at Adrien.

"Father said my mother use to watch when she was pregnant with me. Help with hormonal emotions he said. How do you know it?"

"I may have caught Mrs. Cesaire watching it, a few times," Marinette scrambled to come up with something convincing rather than after watching an episode with Alya's mother had gotten her hooked on the early 2000s drama.

"Charity, what were you doing with Brad?" A muscular guy with gelled black hair and a leather jacket approached a blond haired girl, Marinette could swore was a younger Anti-bug, who apparently left some coffee shop.

"We were just talking, Danny," responded Charity.

"Well, don't hang around him," Danny ordered before preparing to leave on his motorcycle. Charity stomped over to him.

"If he wants to be with Charity, why doesn't he just say so," complained Marinette, despite knowing perfectly why. Danny getting together with Charity would end the series.

"Maybe he doesn't exactly want to ruin what they already have," offered Adrien, still attentively watching the show.

"But him being an over controlling jerk is just going to mess things up for them and push her more towards Brad."

"Ok," Adrien sat up, "one, he's a misunderstood jerk, not controlling, Charity can still do what she wants with no consequences other than Danny throwing a tantrum in his room. Two, he's warning her about Brad, who is still seeing Bonnie but no one knows, but he can't exactly tell her because he's not the best at communicating and three, how did you know she's going to go after Brad?"

Marinette refocused her attention on homework to avoid answering the last question. Adrien just shook his head and resumed watching.

"He's probably just jealous that Brad asked her out to that new movie when he wanted to," Marinette mumbled, but Adrien still heard.

"Again, how do you know this?"

* * *

Adrien slammed his locker shut, bringing into view Marinette and Nathanael talking over by Nathanael's locker. Probably about his art show coming up.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," Adrien spun around to come face to face with Alya.

"What will last longer," Adrien scrambled to seem relaxed against the locker.

"Marinette and Nathanael."

"You don't like them together?"

Alya shrugged, "You do?"

Adrien looked back over, Marinette getting animated about something in her sketchbook, Nathanael nodded enthusiastically as they left the locker area. Probably talking about an outfit for her to wear at the show.

"They're cute together, both artists, they have a lot in common, and she's happy so that's the main thing," Adrien responded as he turned back towards Alya.

Alya deadpanned, "You are hopeless Agreste."

"How am I hopeless?"

"Your best girl friend is with another dude and all you can say is they look cute together?"

"Yeah?"

Alya banged her head on the locker, Adrien slightly confused. The point of Marinette being with Nathanael was because he made her happy, right?

"Nino, please tell Adrien he's hopeless," Alya whined as Nino approached from behind her.

"You're hopeless," Nino responded while focused on his phone, realizing what he said after.

"Why is Adrien hopeless?"

Alya continued to bang her head against the lockers.

* * *

Marinette sat in Adrien's room, detailing out the last of her design for Nathanael's art show. A modest spring dress that would definitely help her win the approval of her boyfriend's parents. Plagg was nestled up against her side.

Adrien, homework long completed, sat watching Agony County with Chinese subtitles on while robotically petting Buginette.

"Danny, why can't you just be happy for me. Brad cares for me!"

"Really, could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. This was after Charity got together with Brad, totally pissing off a jealous Danny.

"Am I hopeless?" Came Adrien's voice from the sofa.

"No, who told you that?"

"Alya."

Marinette snorted. How many times had Alya called her hopeless back when she was crushing on Adrien?

"That's just Alya being Alya."

Adrien pouted, but returned his attention to the TV. Their watches started beeping with a call from Nino.

"Go Nino," Marinette answered.

"This weekend is the Super Villain Convention, you guys up for some undercover work?"

"Super Villain Convention," Adrien asked as he got off the sofa.

"Marinette signed me up for the mailing list," Nino smirked as Marinette groaned.

"I was trying to win you a model tank for your birthday. I didn't know it was an actual tank."

"Anyway, you guys ready to go undercover," asked Nino, changing the subject.

"I'm covered," answered Adrien, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Both eyes turned to Marinette who was trying to think. Other than the Team Miraculous Comics she and Adrien read, she couldn't really come up with any less well known villain.

"Don't worry Nino, I'll fix this," Adrien grabbed Marinette, and pulled her off the sofa, disturbing both cats. He ran out of his room and began heading to one of the rooms on the opposite side of the house.

"Adrien, I thought you were both working on homework," Gabriel Agreste appeared out of his of his office, Nathalie on his heels.

"We have a mission this weekend and Marinette needs a super villain costume."

Gabriel nodded.

"Nathalie, reschedule my appointments for this afternoon," Gabriel Agreste hustled over to Marinette's side, assisting Adrien in leading her to another room.

"But sir, you have an appointment with Adelisa for a movie premier in 43 minutes," insisted Nathalie as she followed them.

The Agreste men opened the door to a room Marinette was sure only existed in her dreams, filled with Classic Gabriel designs.

"Reschedule, or better yet cancel. That woman has about as much taste in fashion as Adrien's cats," ordered Mr. Agreste, pulling Marinette and Adrien along into the racks of clothes.

* * *

Marinette had gone to a convention before with Nino before Alya and Adrien joined their school. Lots of people were dressed as their favorite heroes or TV show characters. Some had even dressed as Ladybug, which led to Nino coercing Marinette to take a picture with every Ladybug they could find in attendance.

At a super villain convention, costumes were mandatory as crowds of villains entered the center, Marinette recognizing a few while trying to keep Adrien from fan-boying too hard.

"There's Zorbox the Conqueror, and Sheela of the leopard people," Adrien whispered excitedly, dress in a white leather cat suit with white cat ears, white tail belt, and yellow cat-eyed contacts.

"Going as your own arch-rival does not make you a villain," Marinette complained as they stood off to the side of the center, Adrien busily watching the villains.

"Technically Kitty Paws is my arch-rival because we both have the cat kung fu thing, and two, Chat Blanc is a fan-made villain from Mini Menace Ladybug comic."

"Fan-made comic? Of Ladybug?"

"Definitely one of the better reads for your fan comics."

"And this," Marinette gestured to herself, dressed in a My Fair Lady looking ensemble featuring red, maroon, and dark grey color palette.

"Miss Fortune, Ladybug's evil version."

"Same comic?"

"Same comic. You get turned evil by Hawkmoth, and still kick his butt."

Marinette rolled her eyes, pulling Chat Blanc after her as they entered the convention center. Villains filled the center, different companies selling the latest gadgets.

"We need to bring Alya and Nino next year," murmured Adrien as they started heading down one aisle.

"Maybe. For now, be careful and lie low," warned Marinette, turning to see Adrien at a booth, picking up a gadget.

"Molecular eraser… yeah right," he pulled the trigger, a beam shooting out and hitting a villain's ice cream. He quickly put down the gadget and zoomed back to Marinette's side.

"Way to lie low," chided Marinette, leading him away from the villain. She pulled him into another aisle.

"Hey, isn't that Hawkmoth," asked Adrien. Marinette turned to see Hawkmoth at a booth putting on a strange looking helmet.

"What's that on his head," she asked, looking at the booth for a clue. The helmet turned on, two bulbs atop the helmet glowing red and blue.

"Oh, feet itching, good sign," Hawkmoth informed Volpina and the salesman.

"Since when are itchy feet good?" Adrien looked over to Marinette who just shrugged.

"I am feeling super-evil. How do I look?" He turned to look at Volpina, who stood as bored as ever.

"Super-evil Hawkmoth? Let's go," Marinette dashed over to Hawkmoth.

"I've got your back Miss Fortune," called Adrien, following after her. Marinette was about to jump Hawkmoth when she felt a pull on the back end of her dress, falling on her butt. She glared up to see Volpina.

"Ladybug?"

"No, she's Miss Fortune," Adrien corrected as he helped her up.

"Why are you dressed in that costume. That look is so outdated."

"You look in the mirror lately?"

"Let's go sister," Volpina's hand glow orange as she attempted to strike down Marinette, only to successfully tear the lower half of the skirt, revealing the black leggings underneath to allow more movement.

"Sorry Mr. Agreste," Marinette murmured as Volpina came after her again. From what she could see, Adrien attempted to go after Hawkmoth, only to be stopped by the salesperson.

Volpina fired a plasma ball at her, Marinette jumping onto a laser canon. Volpina threw another plasma ball, Marinette leapt out of the way as the machine exploded, sending Adrien crashing into Hawkmoth. The helmet cracked and fell off Hawkmoth as he came to, a strange blue glow going into him while a red energy was sent into Adrien.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before destroying someone's atmosphere disruptor," scolded Hawkmoth as he stood was already on standby with a floating car from a nearby booth.

"Come Volpina," Hawkmoth jumped in the came with her, the vehicle taking off through the roof of the convention center.

Marinette was by Adrien's side in a flash.

"Adrien, you ok?" Marinette helped Adrien sit up as he came to.

"What just happened?"

Marinette looked over to the helmet, Adrien following her gaze, "I sure hope you got to him in time?"

"How much more evil could Hawkmoth get?"

* * *

"It should be easy turning Hawkmoth back to normal as long as this thing kept his good side," offered Nino while finishing his lunch, Marinette inspecting the helmet while Nathanael sat beside her, occasionally moving her sandwich to Marinette's mouth to remind her to eat.

"Hawkmoth has one of those," asked Alya, already done with her lunch.

"Not anymore. This device was designed to suck up both his good and bad energies, and only put back the evil part," Explained Nino as he pushed away his tray to make room for his laptop.

"Who comes up with this stuff," asked Marinette?

"I'll start crunching the data, and let you know what I find," Nino opened his laptop. Marinette looked up to find Adrien missing from their group.

"Alya, have you seen Adrien?"

Alya shook her head, Marinette turning to Nathanael who shrugged.

"I haven't seen him all morning."

"Probably was at a photoshoot," suggested Nino.

"Hey peach," Marinette turned to see Adrien slide right between her and Nathanael. At least she assumed it was Adrien. His hair was Chat's messy style, his normal Gabriel's clothing forsaken for a leather jacket and ripped jeans. He adjusted the lollipop stick in his mouth, biting down on the candy with a crunch.

"Adrien?"

"Yes doll," He leaned over on the table, purposefully obstructing Nathanael from her view.

"Adrien, can you move please," asked Nathanael.

Adrien turned slightly, eyeing Nathanael. He pulled the remaining lollipop stick out and placed it in Nathanael's hand.

"Can you trash this? Thanks," then turned back around to Marinette, gazing at her as if she were his next piece of candy.

Nathanael grumbled something unintelligible, getting up to throw away the stick and wash his hands.

"What was that for," scolded Marinette.

"He was in the way," Adrien leaned into her space, Marinette turning redder the closer he got. "Wanna come over to my place later," he murmured seductively, Marinette certain he didn't mean it as a study session.

"I-uh," Marinette stammered..

'Mr. Agreste," Adrien rolled his eyes as he faced Principal Damocles.

"Your teachers reported you absent for all your morning classes, and the school was not informed of any prior engagements for you miss school for the day."

"So?"

"Missing three or more classes is one week detention," informed the principal.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be sure to skip that too," Adrien turned back to Marinette.

"For that attitude that'll be two weeks detention," Mr. Damocles yanked Adrien up by the arm, "And a call to your father."

"Ha, good luck with that," Adrien smirked as Principal Damocles led him away.

Adrien turned back to Marinette and winked, "See ya later peach."

Marinette only allowed herself to relax when Adrien was out of site, collapsing onto the bench.

"You ok there Marinette?" Asked Alya, leaning over the table.

"What in heaven's name, was that," whispered Marinette, still too shocked to speak.

"Our boy finally realizing the great girl in front of him and trying to win her back," responded Alya as she made her way over to Marinette, lifting the stunned bluenette's head so it rested on Alya's lap.

Adrien, flirting with her, and not in his light hearted chivalrous manner. But like a model who knew he could get any girl he wanted and still chose her. Marinette wasn't sure how she should feel. Excited he was flirting with her? Upset it took her getting a boyfriend for him to reciprocate her hidden romantic feelings? Worried Nathanael would break up with her over this?

"I don't think that was Adrien," responded Nino, both girls turning to look at him.

"One, since becoming Chat Noir Adrien has grown more confident in himself, but he still remains respectful of people. That was over confident and zero respect. Two, his relationship with his father is fine, so no need have a rebellion at this point.

"Something flipped his personality, and I would be surprised if it had something to with that helmet." All three looked over at the helmet.

"I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy until we can figure this thing out," assured Nino.

Marinette sat up, grabbing the rest of her lunch, "I'm going to go apologize to Nathanael."

Marinette exited the cafeteria, almost running into Nathanael as he was about to enter.

"Nathanael!" "Marinette!"

"I was just about to look-""I forgot my-"

"You first." "You first."

They paused waiting for the other to go first.

"Sorry about Adrien, I don't know why he's being like this. Well I might know, he may have been affected by that attitude helmet, but it could be because he's been watching Agony County which is a 2000s drama show and the main guy has a bad boy complex so maybe its a phase," Marinette rambled, Nathanael just smiling, pulling her into a hug to shut her up.

"It's fine. You're Ladybug. You'll fix him back to normal in no time," he reassured. Marinette released a breath she didn't know she was holding and returned the hug.

* * *

Adrien exited the Principal's office, slouching as he headed towards the locker hall. He stopped as he noticed Marinette and Nathanael in a warm embrace, that irritation settling in the pit of his stomach as he watched. They eventually stepped apart and entered the cafeteria, Marinette all smiles. He growled as they disappeared from sight.

Nathanael didn't deserve Marinette. Marinette was Adrien's partner, no one else's. He would prove to Marinette who the better man for her was. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Marinette rocked on her feet as she stood near Nathanael's pictures. The Louvre had done a special gallery event for young artists to submit their art. With some encouragement, Nathanael submitted a few pieces, now on display at the exhibit.

"Hold still Marinette, I've seen a rocking horse more fidgety than you," teased Alya, who was waiting with Marinette. Nino was elsewhere in the exhibit, on Adrien duty.

"Sorry, just nervous."

"Nervous about you messing up meeting the parents or Adrien messing up meeting the parents?"

"Both?"

"Marinette." Marinette turned to see Nathanael in a button down shirt and slacks accompanied by whom she supposed to be his parents.

"Dad, Mom, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her friend Alya. These are my parents Jacob and Roz Kurtzberg."

The girls shook the adults hands. They seemed nice.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet you Marinette. Nathanael just goes on about you," Mrs. Kurtzberg commented, sending the teens into a blush.

Before Marinette could respond. The alarms sounded over head, security guards rushing through the museum.

"Marinette!" the five turned to see Nino running towards them out of breath.

"It's Adrien," he gasped.

"Sorry to cut this short, it was nice meeting you," Marinette ran off in the direction the guards were running to.

"Who's Adrien," Mr. Kurtzberg looked to the three teens.

* * *

Marinette really should have worn pants or even leggings under her dress. Of course Adrien would decide to pull a bad boy stunt on day that's important to her. She stopped in front of the hall with the Mona Lisa, several guards blocking Adrien's escape.

Or whom she assumed to be Adrien.

Dress up in his Chat Blanc suit with a new lollipop, he held the Mona Lisa hostage besides a motorcycle. Marinette wormed her way to the front of the security team.

"Adrien," Marinette growled.

"Ladybug," Chat Blanc snarled.

"Since when do you use my hero name?"

"Since I realized my full potential."

"Yeah, about that," Marinette started.

"All talk bug, you don't think I already knew what happened? And it's made me all the better for it." Chat Blanc pressed a button on the keys of the motorcycle, the vehicle turning into a plasma catapult.

"So you either come with me, and everyone will be spared, or I get to test my latest invention."

"How about no," Marinette charged for Chat, who pressed another button on the keys, aiming plasma bolts in her trajectory.

"Lock her down!" One of the guards ordered, a cage closing in on the two while the remaining paintings in the room were covered by emergency bullet proof glass. Not a moment too soon, part of the roof crumbled, Volpina and Hawkmoth arriving by flying car.

"Come on Agreste, you are coming with us," ordered Volpina.

"If you wouldn't mind so terribly," added Hawkmoth.

"No one commands me," Chat Blanc retorted, changing the aim of the plasma catapult to fire at them.

"Oo, he's a bad man," whined Hawkmoth.

"Yeah, seriously," Volpina smirked.

"Adrien, you need to stop. Evil, being bad isn't your thing, it's Hawkmoth's thing," explained Marinette as she attempted to engage in hand to hand combat with him, only to quickly be tossed to the side.

"Urgg, but I'm so much better at it. Did Hawkmoth ever build a plasma blaster this dangerous? Steal the Mona Lisa?"

"I did not," mourned Hawkmoth.

"He didn't. Who knew the buffoon was a natural? Later Dr. Do-Nothing," Volpina tossed Hawkmoth out of the car, crashing into Marinette.

"Get away lady. I'm a one woman cat," ordered Chat Blanc as Volpina's vehicle approached. She knocked the vehicle into him, picking up Chat Blanc and the Mona Lisa before flying out of the Louvre.

"This is not good," groaned Marinette.

* * *

"Tilt a little more to the left," order Chat Blanc, pointing with his lollipop, as two grunts adjusted the Mona Lisa he was hanging in the laboratory. Between that and checking his appearance in a mirror, Volpina was looking vehemently annoyed.

"Can you stop it already, you look fine," scolded the fox themed villain.

"Do your eyes criticize?" asked Chat, barely glancing her direction as he continued to adjust his hair.

"Yea, I'm looking for results here, so far you've been redecorating and admiring your face with nothing to show for it."

"I'm just warming up. Check it," Chat snapped his finger and a hologram of the world appeared in the room before them. "The annihilator has been set to go off in five minutes. When it does quakes are going to shake the world to pieces," Chat smirked before turning back to the painting.

"A little more to the right."

"Ok, this helps us how? We'll be shaken apart too," criticized Volpina.

"It'll never get that far. The world will surrender to me first. Not us, ME! You're just a hired help. That is perfect," he wandered over to the painting to admire. Not as beautiful as Marinette but it would do. Hearing Volpina warm up her plasma glow, Chat pressed a button on his belt, a shield activating around him as she fired at him. He turn her, enjoying the horror on her face.

"Cool, huh? I found it in Hawkmoth's stuff. Bet he didn't even know how to use it." He pushed a button on his belt and a door in the floor behind Volpina opened, revealing a pool full of sharks. "Sidekicks need to know their place, right," Chat smiled what he was certain could be Alya's devilish grin.

"Uh, yea, umm, you got it…. I'll just go check the security monitors."Volpina wandered back over to the monitors, leaving Chat once again with the painting.

"I'm ready for you Ladybug."

* * *

Marinette scaled down the rope on the cliff opposite of the fortress where Chat Blanc and Volpina were currently plotting.

"Any idea how to fix this Nino," Marinette asked as Nino sat with his laptop outside the Louvre. Alya and Nathanael were still trying to explain to the Kurtzbergs about Adrien and Marinette.

"If we repair the attitudinator and get Adrien and Hawkmoth to use it, that should reverse the process."

"Hopefully." Marinette landed on a flat edge of the cliff, Hawkmoth falling down the rope after her. He offered a smile, Plagg poking his head outside of Marinette's pocket.

"Kitty!" Hawkmoth exclaimed, wagging his finger in front of the cat for pets.

"Why'd you bring the kitty, it's not safe here for the little guy" asked Hawkmoth.

"Mr. Agreste thought it might help Adrien calm down," answered Marinette, giving Plagg over to Hawkmoth before turning back to the Nino on her watch.

"It also means Hawkmoth will be evil again," added Nino

"That's the bad news," Marinette sighed as Nino logged off, she turned back to Hawkmoth, who had already become quick friends with the cat.

"Uh, Hawkmoth, we're going to need you to turn bad again," Marinette explained.

But, I don't want to be bad." Hawkmoth held the kitten close.

"It's better if you're bad."

"Better?"

"Better than Adrien being bad."

Plagg meowed as if in agreement.

"So, I'm better at being bad then your buddy," Hawkmoth asked the cat.

"No, but that's good," comforted Marinette, putting a reassuring hand on the grown man's shoulder.

"So, bad's better if I'm bad?"

"Good, you got it." Marinette offered a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Chat Blanc smirked as he eyes the new scanning system in place, a red dot glowing as it approached their base. He walked over to Volpina who was sitting at the monitors, filing her nails through her gloves.

"Woohoo, we've got an intruder. Ladybug," Chat yelled in her ear before walking away.

"She's not on the monitors. How do you know?"

"I've been doing a little scannage for the communicator's frequency," Chat smirked as he returned to his project, leaving a grumbling. Ladybug was coming and he had to be ready for her arrival.

Marinette and Hawkmoth stood on top of the fortress. She took off her watch as she called back Nino.

"Nino is going to talk you through how to fix the attitudinator." Marinette handed the helmet over to Hawkmoth, who bounced in his seat.

"Oh, goodie, I like fixing things."

Nino's face appeared as Hawkmoth put on the watch.

"I never thought I'd say this Hawkmoth. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down. Bad is good in my case."

Marinette offered a sympathetic smile as she took back Plagg.

"Can I keep the kitty. Just for a little longer," Hawkmoth gave her the baby doll eyes, which was a disturbing image but relatively affective.

"Fine," Marinette put down the cat and headed down the air shaft. She kicked open the grate only to land directly in front of Chat Blanc.

"Ladybug," he smirked.

"Adrien Benjamin Agreste," Ladybug responded.

"Ah, so father told you my middle name so you could make sure to scold me for him."

"Would you believe me if I already knew your middle name before this?"

"Maybe, but why take the chance," Chat pressed a button, and claws emerged from the ground, grabbing her ankles and wrists.

* * *

Hawkmoth sat working on the helmet while Plagg napped nearby, Nino checking over his work from the watch.

"Ok, it should work now," announced Nino, Hawkmoth setting down the screwdriver and the helmet, the circuit connecting the two bulbs on the attitudinator gave a quick yellow flash, confirmation it was working again.

"We did it," Hawkmoth pulled Plagg into a hug, the cat kick against the affection.

"Good job guys. Now you've just got to get it on Adrien, turn him good and you'll be evil again." Nino logged off as Hawkmoth picked up the helmet in one hand, holding Plagg with the other.

"Come on Plagg, let's go save your buddy!"

* * *

Chat Blanc disappeared to who knows where, leaving Marinette to watch as a countdown timer began from 1:00, quickly jumping to 0:59. She grabbed a laser from her pocket, cutting through the shackles on her wrists then her feet.

"Oh, look, the bug came out to play," teased Volpina from where she stood overhead. Volpina jumped down, Marinette turning to face her. Volpina attempted a swing at her, Marinette kicking Volpina out of the way before running to a control panel to pull down the lever, the timer stopping at 0:02.

"Not bad, but let's be honest. You could have gotten out of it faster," Chat chided from where he lay like a cat on top of a covered machine.

"Game over Adrien," growled Marinette as she readied into a fighting stance.

"Over," Chat jumped down, landing hunched down on his feet, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Chat pulled the sheet off the machine, and pressed a button, causing the roof to open up and the head of the annihilator to spin.

"The annihilator was to keep you busy while I worked on my real evil plan. My mega-weather-generator."

"Your what arator," Volpina came up beside Marinette, "I mean, is it too much to ask to be kept in the loop?"

Chat pushed a button and the machine rose out of the roof, the top continuing its spin as storm clouds circled around.

"All will fear me and tremble beneath my storms, unless…" He looked back to the two ladies.

"Unless," both girls asked. Chat approached them, taking Marinette's hand in his own.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng agrees to go on a date with me," responded Chat with a gleam in his eye, lightening cracking overhead.

"What?!" Marinette screamed.

"Finally," groaned Volpina.

Marinette's response was put off with the arrival of Hawkmoth approaching Chat from behind.

"You've been a bad boy," he slammed the attitudinator on Adrien's head, the device turning on at contact. Hawkmoth held on for dear life as the helmet shook both of them, until it exploded, blue and red energies returning to their original owners.

"Woah, what happened," Adrien looked down to see he was in the Chat Blanc costume, quickly pulling off the mask. Plagg scampered from where he was hiding and jumped into Adrien's arms.

"Plagg!" Adrien looked up to Marinette, giving her a smile that sent Marinette blushing. Marinette instead walked over to the machine and turned it off.

"You were having a bad day," she offered with a small smile. The machine lowered down back into the lair.

"You ditched me for that," scolded Hawkmoth, as nasty as normal.

"Did you see his mega-weather-generator," argued Volpina.

Hawkmoth's face lit up in realization, "AHAH, Ladybug, for now it is I, Hawkmoth, who controls the mega-weather-generator."

"I think we all know what comes next," Marinette smirked, looking down at Adrien who returned the grin.

* * *

"You seriously are not going to tell him," asked Alya as they left the museum. Nathanael's parents had been appeased by Nathanael's and Alya's explanation, and after Marinette had returned, they had stayed only an hour more before heading home as the museum began closing.

Nino had taken Adrien home for

"He was changed by the helmet. It doesn't mean he really feels for me that way. Besides, why make things awkward between us. I'm with Nathanael now, no sense in surfacing feelings that may or may not be true," explained Marinette.

"You know what I think?"

Marinette turned to her friend.

"You just don't want to hurt Nathanael's feelings by saying you would go out with Adrien if he did really have feelings for you."

Marinette pouted, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Adrien doesn't feel for me like that. And if he did, it shouldn't take him turning bad to tell me."

Alya made a noncommittal hum, a sparkle of knowledge in her eye.

* * *

Chat Blanc stood towering over a helpless Marinette, taking her face in his hands as she sat chained to the floor.

"All will fear me and tremble beneath my storms, unless…" he snarled, Marinette whimpering.

"Unless?"  
"You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng agree to go out on a date with me."

Adrien jumped up from his sleeping position, scaring away Plagg and Buginette. He was back in his room, the Chat Blanc costume packed up far in a box on the other side of the house for safety. He rummaged his fingers through his hair, trying to sort his memories. He pulled his phone out of the charger and called Nino.

"Bro...it's like three am," moaned Nino.

"Really quick, did I ask Marinette out while I was evil?"

"I don't know, Marinette didn't tell me other than Hawkmoth put the helmet on you and she stopped both the annihilator and the mega-weather-generator."

"Oh," Adrien sunk back into his bed, a little relieved.

"Although you were flirting with Marinette last week during lunch. Nothing crazy although you did ask Marinette over to your house. Made Nathanael pretty made by the looks of it."

Adrien groaned flopping face first into his pillow as he felt his face warm. How would he be able to face Marinette next week?

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to post this. Jealousy is not my forte and work has been crazy.**

Wonderful art by ColorTheWorld  
post/170330008368/so-ive-been-reading-this-fic-called-call-me-beep

Part of the Forum AU Challenge for "On the Streets of Paris"


	23. 两个给导师

A fighter jet flew over Paris, two of its passengers preparing to disembark.

"Thanks for the ride, Colonel Dimitri. This is our stop," informed Marinette as she pressed a button, the back hatch of the plane opening, the cold morning air chilling Adrien right to the bones.

"Er, for once can't we just land like, taxi to a gate or something? "

"I hope we are not late," Marinette murmured as she pressed another button, ejecting their seats out of the jet. After descending out of plane range, they pulled the straps on their parachutes, landing safely in the park across from the school.

"Marinette!" Alya and Nino rushed across the street to the park to meet them.

"Girl, where have you been?"

"Ruthless dictator, don't ask. What'd we miss?" Marinette fell into step with Alya while Nino walked with Adrien a few steps behind.

Marinette had noticed recently that Adrien had been keeping his distance a little from her, seldom talking unless they were on missions.

"Nothing much, although I did overhear the seniors planning themes for the prom."

"Prom?"  
"Well it is coming up end of May. People want to get started finding dates soon. Plus, some people may be in commission for making some dresses," Alya teasingly winked at Marinette.

"Fine, once Nino asks you to prom, then we start your dress."

"Once I do what," asked Nino, stepping closer to the girls once his name was mentioned as the group waited to cross the street.

Alya smirked.

"You'll figure it out," she teased.

"Oh, and your maman mentioned she wanted to talk to you," added Alya as the light changed, allowing the foursome to cross.

"You saw my maman?"

"I had to check you were on a mission rather than oversleeping," insisted Alya as they entered the school.

"Hey Marinette," Nathanael waved as he approached the group, falling into step beside Marinette. "Where were you?"

"Ruthless dictator," answered Marinette.

"Ah, we still on for lunch today? There's a new café down the street."

"Sounds great. I just need to talk to my maman then we can go over."  
"Perfect."

* * *

"You can't avoid Marinette forever," chastised Nino as he kept an eye on Marinette and Nathanael leaving for lunch.

"I can certainly try," whispered Adrien as he hid himself behind his locker door, pretending to look for something, but actually staring at a picture of him and Marinette from one of their first missions in the back of his locker.

Nino had confirmed he flirted with Marinette, but Marinette had been silent on what had happened at Hawkmoth's lair when he asked her the following day. But she had turned slightly pink at his questions, confirming he may have done more flirting. Plus Nathanael seemed increasingly clingy lately, making certain Marinette's attention was on him whenever Adrien was around. It was probably better for Marinette and Nathanael if Adrien kept his distance in case whatever feeling were brought up when he was under the influence of the helmet wouldn't resurface and ruin their relationship.

"Dude, aside from me, she's practically your best friend. Marinette's just probably being too nice to mention you avoiding her and what happened at Hawkmoth's lair," responded Nino.

"What happened at Hawkmoth's lair," Alya appeared behind the boys, Adrien slamming his locker shut in surprise.

"Please don't do that again," Adrien clutched his heart as he tried to calm down. Anything seen by Alya could be held against him.

Alya huffed, "fine, but you stop hiding. Marinette and Nathanael already left for lunch.

The boys nodded and followed Alya out of the locker hall.

"So, what happened at Hawkmoth's lair," Alya turned to ask.

"I don't remember really what happened at all last week," Adrien offered, hoping Alya would stop her line of questions there.

"You do know you flirted with her?"

Adrien could feel his cheeks grow warm as Alya's smirk grew.

"Oh yeah, you sat down right between her and Nathanael, blocking Nathanael from her, even inviting her over to your place later."

"She comes over to my house all the time," he attempted to cover.

"Not for what you implied."

"Alya, stop trying to give my best bro a heart attack," Nino put his hands comfortingly on Adrien shoulder, directing him to a table.

"I'm just saying, despite being evil, it gave you a lot of confidence to ask Marinette out like that," Alya remarked nonchalant.

"WHAT!?" Both boys yelled at the brunette.

"Based on what Marinette told me, Adrien offered in exchange for turning off the mega-weather generator that Marinette go on a date with him."

Adrien whimpered as he hit his head against the table, Nino quickly substituting the table for his hand to prevent bruising.

It had taken him turning evil to ask out his best friend. While Adrien continued to mourn his terrible behavior, with Nino offering reassuring back pats, Alya sat smugly at the table, intending to enjoy the rest of her lunch.

* * *

"Hello Maman," Marinette greeted as she and Nathanael entered the bakery.

"Marinette, I wasn't expecting to see you until after school. Hi Nathanael," Sabine called out from behind the register as she rung up another customer. Nathanael waved before occupying himself with a display case as Marinette approached her mother.

"You never know with saving the world, so I thought I'd stop by just in case."

"Alright, you remember my Uncle Wang?"  
"Doesn't he own that restaurant we visited last time we were in China?"

"The restaurant one of your enemies attempted to destroy."

"Anti-bug."

"Right, well, he's been invited to compete in World's Greatest Chef this Saturday, and with Easter coming up, we need you host him while he's here."

"But maman, I don't know Chinese."

"Please honey, it's only for Saturday," pleaded her maman, giving her a kitty cat pout.

"Oh please not the kitty cat pout," Marinette attempted to shield herself, but the look was too strong to resist.

"Alright, but can you please let him know I didn't mean his restaurant any harm last time."

Sabine chuckled as the kitty cat pout disappeared.

* * *

Adrien sat at his desk busying himself with a Chinese lesson he had missed while under possession of the helmet.

"Dude, I don't get why you spend your free time studying."

"I hoping if we go back to China for a mission, I can talk with Mr. Lau directly. Might be useful."

"Unless Marinette decides to learn Chinese before you do."

Adrien looked up from his worksheet to Nino, who was watching Marinette enter with a mildly bored Nathanael following.

"欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特," her phone spoke to her. Marinette attempted to repeat back the phrase, butchering it up so bad Adrien wasn't sure if she had insulted someone or even spoke Chinese.

"Girl, it's too early to start picking electives for next year," teased Alya as Marinette took her seat, not even bothering to wave Nathanael off to his own seat.

"My great-uncle is coming to town Saturday and Maman needs me to host him while he's here," informed Marinette before repeating the phrase from her phone, getting a couple words right.

"So why the Chinese lesson?"

"He only speaks Chinese, how am I supposed to be a good host if I can't talk to him?"

Adrien should have ran for dear life the moment he saw the dastardly twinkle of mischief in Alya's eyes.

"Why don't you get a tutor?"

"I can't afford to pay a tutor, no matter how many favors Nino could pull to have Miss Sui tutor me."

"I was thinking more local than someone from China," informed Alya looking directly at Adrien. Marinette finally glanced up from her phone, to Alya then followed Alya's gaze to Adrien, noticing his Chinese worksheets.

Upon realization, Marinette folded her hands together, placing her head on the table with a loud smack.

"Please tutor me in Chinese," she pleaded.

Adrien looked around for help. Alya looked devious, Nino looked curious, and Nathanael look like he could kill him.

"Um, d-do you need to learn Cantonese or Mandarin?"

"Mandarin," Marinette hurriedly answered. Which was what he was studying.

It would be a good opportunity to clarify things that happened last week.

"Sure, when do you want to meet."

"After school? My place."

"Sure, I'll let Nathalie know," Adrien turned back around in his seat.

"You are a lifesaver," Marinette sighed in relief, causing Adrien to smile. He put away his worksheet for his Mandarin book, flipping back to the beginning to review the material.

He could hear Marinette expressing her relief more to Alya as she had practiced all through lunch. Adrien noticed out of the corner of his eye Nino give him a thumbs up.

And he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as someone glared daggers at him from the back of the classroom.

* * *

For Marinette, the day could not end fast enough. She had less than a week to learn how to converse with her great-uncle, and the sooner she started on that, the better for her uncle.

The moment the bell rung, she shoved her books in her bag, and grabbed Adrien's hand, pulling him out of the classroom.

"Do you need to grab anything from your locker," she asking briefly looking back for Adrien to shake his head "no".

Marinette nodded and pulled him out of the school, up to the apartment with a quick mention to her parents they were going to study before setting him down on the chaise in her room, pulling her desk chair opposite of him, sitting at attention, ready to learn.

Her concentration was broken by the realization her phone was ringing.

"You should probably get that," offered Adrien as he reached for his books.

Marinette nodded, accepting the call she realized was from Nathanael.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you dashed out of there, we didn't get to say goodbye."

"Sorry, I just really need to learn Chinese for my great-uncle's visit."

"I know, it's fine. Did you at least enjoy lunch though?"

"Yeah, it was delicious," to be honest, Marinette couldn't even remember what she ordered.

"That's good, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Love you."

Marinette's breath hitched, glancing over to Adrien who seemed to be reading his Chinese book.

"Love you too," she whispered into the receiver.

Nathanael hung up the call, Marinette sighing, now at a loss for motivation as she slouched in her seat.

"Nathanael?" Adrien asked, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, he's been more… attached lately."

"Probably because he really cares about you."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"It's probably not you he's worried about."

Marinette sat up, looking over at Adrien.

"Sorry about last week, and the whole flirting, asking you out."

"Oh," Marinette adjusted herself in her seat, feeling as if maybe Adrien tutoring her in Chinese had been a setup by Alya.

"It's fine. Nothing bad happened. Plus you weren't exactly yourself."  
"But I was, or at least a part of me was there. So I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway, and I would still like for us to keep being friends," Adrien looked up to her with pleading kitty-cat eyes.

"We never stopped being friends Chaton," Marinette smiled, which Adrien returned.

"Good, let's then teach you some Mandarin."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to study through lunch," asked Adrien as he and Marinette walked towards the cafeteria. Two days and Adrien had agreed to teach Marinette some basic conversation sentences to help her uncle feel more comfortable during his stay. And if Marinette had any issues, Adrien agreed to keep the day largely free with the exception of piano in the morning, but that would be before her uncle arrived.

"I'm certain, quiz me."

"郑师傅, 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？"

Marinette repeated back the words, slightly sounding like Mandarin.

"Almost, let's try breaking it down. 郑师傅."

"郑师傅, what does shifu mean?"

"Master, so your uncle is Master Cheng or 郑师傅."

"郑师傅."

"Alright, 这是您第."

"Hey Marinette." They were interrupted by Nathanael approaching them.

"Hey Nathanael," Marinette smiled, noticing how Adrien stepped slightly away.

"You able to break away for lunch?"

"Actually Adrien agreed to help me study during lunch. I think I'm getting the hang of some of it."

"Oh, that's good. If you want to get more practice, there's an authentic Chinese restaurant close by."

Marinette went wide eyed at that. She didn't think she could handle actual conversation in Chinese yet. But Chinese food sounded good.

"That sounds like a good idea. You can practice reading the characters on the menu," offered Adrien. Marinette turned a panicked look to Adrien. No way was he abandoning her to practice Chinese on her own. She might insult the entire restaurant.

"How about we go to the Chinese Restaurant, with Adrien, so he could keep teaching me Chinese," offered Marinette.

A look passed between the two boys, Nathanael intimidating while Adrien looked sheepish.

"Um… sure," Adrien whispered.

"Great, Nathanael, lead the way."

Nathanael nodded, leading their trio out of the school and down the street. Marinette looked over to Adrien to continue testing her, but he remained silent, glancing over at Nathanael who was glaring at nothing in particular. The tension was thick, lasting even as they entered the restaurant. Nathanael cornered Marinette to the same side of the booth he chose to occupy, while Adrien took the other side.

"So, Nathanael, how did the art exhibit go," offered Adrien as he took up a menu.

"Fine, until someone decided to interrupt it," retorted Nathanael, not lifting his eyes from the menu.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't in my right mind last week."

"From what Marinette told me that helmet took away the good, leaving only the bad. So some of that was you."

"And I'm sorry about that. Won't happen again," Adrien buried his face into the menu. Nathanael glared at Adrien's shield before pursuing his own menu. Maybe going out for lunch wasn't the best idea.

"You know what? I'm going to go to the bathroom. Wash my hands really quick," Marinette said, Nathanael standing up to allow her out. The moment Marinette made it to the bathroom, she called Nino on her watch.

"Marinette, I told you no bathroom calls. It's sick and wrong," answered Nino, closing his eyes the moment he recognized where she was.

"This is an emergency. I'm out to lunch with Nathanael and Adrien, and Nathanael looks like he wants to straggle Adrien."  
"Really, he always seemed like the passive type."

"Well he's passively glaring daggers at Adrien. Please, Tell me somebody somewhere needs my help!"

"Actually, it's been pretty quiet."

"Come on. A cat stuck in a tree, ...anything!"

"I've got a series of robberies in Europe, but it looks small-time."

"Sold! Send me the coordinates. I'll get Adrien."

"Good luck."

Marinette hung up the call before dashing out of the bathroom.

"Adrien, we got a mission, let's go. Bye Nathanael, raincheck," Marinette pulled Adrien out of the booth, hightailing out of the restaurant.

"I don't understand it, all they took was two pair of infrared goggles," commented a man at store in England.

"Two coils of climbing rope," added another man from a store in Switzerland.

"Two grappling hooks," added a man from a store in Italy.

"Two parachutes!" added a woman in store in Spain.

"All of it, every last jar! Oh, my pauvre Le Goop," cried a familiar vendor, Francois. She had him fix up Nino's hair back Freshman year of high school to try and impress a girl.

"Le Goop? Hmm, a clue," Adrien took a display picture to examine the product.

"I caught a glimpse of them. There was a boy, tall and slim, but a few crepes short of a suze," informed Francois.

"Let me guess, he was with an older gentleman, strong family resemblance?"

"Mais non! A young lady. She was a blond."

"Anti-bug and Moni?" "Chloe and Moni?" Marinette and Adrien said at the same time, Marinette frowning at Adrien's guess of Chloe.

"I send Nino the deats," offered Marinette, as they began walking back to school. Luckily their last stop was Paris.

"Yeah, I should probably get back home. I got a photoshoot in an hour."

"An hour," Marinette whimpered.

"You'll be fine. I can Skype you once I'm done. Just review what we learned so far," his grin faltered as he finished that sentence.

"Or maybe you should maybe study with Nathanael."

"Nathanael doesn't know Chinese."

"I meant your regular classes. He looked like he wanted to spend time with you today."

"Right, I'll skype you later then."

"Sure," Adrien answered with a smile. Marinette halfheartedly returned the smile before pulling out her phone.

"Hey, I'm free, want to meet up to study?" Not even three seconds later, a response came back.

"Sure, let me know when you're at school."

* * *

Marinette fell on her chaise, exhausted by the day. She had been studying at the library with Nathanael, although he kept sitting really close, constantly one hand on her as if she was going to run off again. It was very tiring and exceedingly nerve wracking. She couldn't even remembered what they studied or what Chinese Adrien had tested her on that morning.

Just a small nap before she would go shower.

Or should she shower first then nap.

She wasn't given a moment to decide as she heard her skype calling her. She tumbled off her chase, dragging herself over to her computer to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Marinette? Where are you," asked Adrien's voice.

"On the floor. What's up?"  
"You wanted to study Chinese later. Did you just get back home?"

"Yep. Dinner's not ready yet so I have a bit of time."

"You sure? You sound exhausted."

"I'll be fine," Marinette pulled herself up onto her desk chair.

"Let's do this."

"No, go take a shower first and eat some dinner. We'll study when you're alert again."

"But I need to learn more so I'm ready for Saturday."  
"And you aren't going to learn if you as drowsy like this. Go shower. I'll be here when you get back."

Marinette smiled sleepily at the video feed of Adrien.

"Have I told you lately you're the best?"

"Not lately, no."

"Well, you are. And cute too," Marinette plopped her head on the desk, missing Adrien's blush.

"A-and you are tired, go shower," he insisted.

"Fine, trying to compliment you ya know," Marinette stood, grabbing her thing to shower.

"You can compliment me when you aren't tired," insisted Adrien.

Marinette waved her hand dismissively. She was about to exit the room, when Nino logged onto the call.

"What's up dudes. How's the Chinese going?"

"It's not, at least until Marinette is more rational," answered Adrien.

"I'm always rational," argued Marinette as she sat back down in her desk chair, both boys giving her a look.

"Any way, what's up Nino?"  
"Found something on Anti-bug and Moni," a link appeared in the message bar.

"Villain's Digest. Bad guys have their own magazine," asked Adrien

"Complete with want ads, including one placed by Sir Monsieur, the First.

"Tutor wanted. Excellent pay, meals included," read Marinette scanning the article.

"Hey! Anti-bug's probably tutoring Moni, just like I'm tutoring you in Chinese!

"Yeah, great. So, now we just have to figure out what she's tutoring him for."

"Probably villainy. I doubt she qualifies for elementary teaching," offered Nino, which earned a snicker from Adrien and a disapproving gaze from Marinette.

"The Monsieurs are all about the challenge, they only go for stuff that's really valuable and heavily-guarded," commented Marinette, running over a list of places that would serve as a target. Hopefully they would stay local considering this was villainy lessons, but his practice lessons had expanded all over Europe.

"You know, we could just run a web search on the words 'really valuable' and 'heavily-guarded'," joked Adrien as Buginette jumped in front of the screen, making herself comfortable in the space between the monitor and the keyboard.

"Adrien, we're talking a devious criminal mind here. It's not as simple as…" started Marinette.

"Got it! Great idea, Adrien," responded Nino. Adrien smiled over Buginette.

"Marinette it's time for dinner," Sabine called out from below.

"One second maman. Business meeting with Nino and Adrien," Marinette turned towards the door in her chair.

"Alright, but better hurry. It's mapo tofu tonight."

"Alright, so what'd you dig," Marinette turned back the screen.

"Interestingly enough, a soup recipe from China." The message board beeped as Nino sent them the link.

"Great-Uncle Cheng's Celestial Soup Recipe is the most heavily guarded thing in the world," Marinette dropped bathroom necessities as she read the article.

"Apparently after your crash with Anti-bug at his restaurant last year, security on the recipe has been amped. Rumor has it he keeps it on his person at all times," answered Nino.

"Anti-bug would try to strike the same spot twice."

"At least your great-uncle will be in Paris this weekend so we can keep an eye on him," added Adrien.

"We?"

"Yeah, I can be your translator. Security guards aren't known for being conversationalists," teased Adrien, earning a smile from Marinette.

* * *

Marinette practically bounced in her seat waiting for her great-uncle and Adrien to show Saturday morning. Adrien's piano lesson was running long, but he said he was on his way. Her uncle though could be there any minute.

"Let's try the app again," she opened up the Chinese translator app, "Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette."

"欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特."

"欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特. Yes! Finally got it right," Marinette congratulated herself. She keep repeating the phrase over and over in her head as she examined the flowers. Her mother had recommended them as a gift to give Cheng Shifu considering his niece and her husband would be unable to host him properly during his brief stay.

He concentration was broken by a text message from Nathanael, "Hope you have fun with your uncle. Maybe we could hang out Sunday if you're free?"

Before Marinette could respond (she planned on taking a nap on Sunday), she was interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. She hoped it was Adrien, only instead to find several burly men surrounding an older Chinese man dressed in his cooking attire.

She could not recall her great-uncle feeling so intimidating.

"你好," her great uncle greeted, snapping Marinette out of her stupor.

"Uh, welcome Mari you're at Nette's. Uh ah, welcome to Marinette's! You're Chinese! No no no no! In Mandarin!" Marinette attempted to repeat the phrase she had said correctly earlier, only to feel she messed up as her great-uncle and his guards stared at her with a neutral expression. "Ugh, no wait."

Marinette handed her great-uncle the flowers before pulling out her phone, the guards eyeing the flowers suspiciously as Cheng Shifu smelled them.

"Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so lame," Marinette whispered into her phone.

"欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真...哎，这 真...哎，这 真..." Marinette hurriedly closed the app, offering a nervous smile as she opened the door wider for her uncle and his bodyguards to enter the small apartment. She was about to shut the door, when Adrien slipped in.

"Hey Marinette, sorry I'm late," he began, the body guards turned to eye him suspiciously, hands reaching for their right hips.

"你好，我在这里为程仕福翻译," Adrien explained, the guard eyeing him suspiciously.

"我是马里内特的朋友," Adrien continued, looking to Marinette for confirmation.

Marinette had a feeling they reviewed a little over that bit of dialogue. He was introducing himself. She was suppose to say yes.

"是," she affirmed.

The guard relaxed, turning to Cheng Shifu who had been picking apparent Marinette' bouquet and stuffing petals into his bag.

"我们走吧," he urged, the guards escorting their master, Marinette and Adrien out of the house.

* * *

Adrien sat in the car next to Cheng Shifu, Marinette sitting on the other side, while his guards sat on either side of the limo.

"Master Cheng, Is this the first time you've visited Paris," Adrien asked in Chinese. While speaking in the man's language did exclude Marinette from conversation, he did seem more relaxed as Adrien conversed with him.

"No, I have been here 30 years ago. You can speak Chinese fluently," Cheng Shifu complimented back in Chinese.

Adrien slightly bowed at the compliment, as much as he could for sitting in a car, "Thank you, Master Cheng."

"Oh, my English very bad. Not like your Chinese," he spoke in English, surprising both Marinette and Adrien.

"I thought you couldn't speak English," Adrien looked up between Cheng Shifu and Marinette, who looked equally astonished.

"Uh, me too."

"Oh, no, not good. My English not good," the chef emphasized, causing Marinette to giggle. A slight vibration on his wrist alerted Adrien he received a message from Nino. He lt Marinette check her watch first before he did.

"No sign of Anti-bug or Moni on the Hotel's perimeters."

Their car pulled up to a stop in front of the hotel, crowds cheering on either side of a railing keeping them from the red carpet.

The two of the guards were quick to step out, holding the doors open for Marinette, Cheng Shifu, and Adrien.

Alec Cataldi, who worked for TVi and was hosting "World's Greatest Chef" stood before the doors, while Mayor Bourgeois stood off to the side. Upon Cheng Shifu's arrival, the Mayor approached, the guards taking positions along the railings.

"Cheng Shifu, I am delighted and honored to have you on our final show, where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs who have competed thus far," congratulated the Mayor before leading him to Alec for a momentary interview.

"Only one will be awarded the title of "World's Greatest Chef." The winner's dish will become the new Mayor's Special on the Grand Paris's menu!" Alec turned towards Cheng Shifu as he approached, "Tell us Cheng Shifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel with today?"

Adrien translated the question for Marinette's great-uncle.

"My dish is: Celestial soup."

"Wow," Alec turned back to the camera, "I've heard so much about your legendary Celestial Soup, but today we'll actually get to taste it!" The cameraman pressed a button and began moving his equipment elsewhere as Cheng Shifu security guards approached.

"Would you like me to come with you, Cheng Shifu," offered Adrien.

"No thank you Adrien. Cooking needs no words."

Alec proceeded to lead Cheng Shifu and his guards towards the kitchen.

Adrien turned to find Marinette talking to the Mayor, so he approached at the tail end of their conversation.

"Thank you for that information. We'll still keep an eye out though." The Mayor nodded and redirected his attention elsewhere.

"What was that?"

"I told Mayor Bourgeois about the potential threat from Anti-bug and Moni. Turns out TVi already got a video warning from Sir Monsieur."

"So then all that left is to scan the perimeter just in case," suggested Adrien.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh look who it is!" The worst possible voice Marinette could have heard today rang throughout the lobby, Chloe Bourgeois. "My favorite person, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend? Today being a Saturday or whatever."

"I'm supporting my uncle for the competition."

"Your uncle?" she pointed in the direction Cheng Shifu left, Marinette nodding in confirmation. "Seriously? Does he

expect to win the contest with a SOUP!? It's not even a main dish! Please! Doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?"

"Japanese people make sushi, Chloé. Cheng Shifu is Chinese," defended Adrien.

"Besides, he's not like "everyone else". My Great Uncle is the best chef in the world. His soup is legendary!"

"Well, I despise soup."

"So what?"

"Didn't you know? I'm on the jury. Your uncle will not be getting my vote, for sure," retorted Chloe with a victorious grin.

"Oh yeah? Well, he doesn't need your vote to win! There are other judges with much better taste than yours. Oh, silly me, you don't have any taste! I mean, look at what you're wearing," smirked Marinette.

"Ew! Don't talk about me like that.," Chloe stomped off, but not before glaring back at Marinette, "You've made a big mistake."

Marinette scowled after Chloe, a calming hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe I should get going since Cheng Shifu doesn't seem to need a translator. You can have Nathanael sub for me today," Adrien offered with a small smile.

Marinette looked appalled by the suggestion, "Don't even think about suggesting. I promised you that you would be my partner. And that stays, whether or not I have a boyfriend."

Adrien offered a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. Nathanael already seemed mad at him for the things happening the week before, he didn't want to be the cause of a relationship fallout for his best friend.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Chaton."

Adrien immediately perked at her nickname for him.

"I certainly hope not bugaboo," he teased back, Marinette returning the smile.

"Now let's do a perimeter check.

* * *

"We're on in five," the camera man counted down with his fingers while the judges and Cheng Shifu stood ready to film. Marinette and Adrien snuck close to the camera, their perimeter check revealing heavily guarded entrances from either the police or Cheng Shifu's personal guard.

"As usual, our panel of gourmets is made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel," began Alec, "his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, hot rock star Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile Fang, and finally, the divine head chef of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire, and yours truly - Alec!"

Alec took a seat with the other judges, "It's time to determine the fate of Cheng Shifu's famous Celestial Soup. Let's get tasting!"

The jury dipped in their spoons to taste, except Chloe who causally stirred hers.

Alec reacted immediately, spitting some of the soup back into the napkin," What IS this!?"

Cheng Shifu panicked at their reaction, Marinette and Adrien immediately on high alert.

"Uh, I don't think this soup would fare well with our guests! I'll give it a 3/10," offered Mayor Bourgeois apologetically.

"Seeing as it's pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero," Chloe looked quite smug with her vote, Marinette immediately thinking Chloe may be the sabotager.

"Ech! It's like kissing a member from the Zombeats! Negative zero," informed Jagged Stone.

"I'm sorry, but it's inedible. I give it 1/10," commented Marlena in the sweetest voice possible.

"Uh... I…," he walked over to the row of judges, tasting Chloe's soup, before spitting it out into a napkin, "Uch! I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake. Someone sabotaged soup!"

Marlena and Jagged looked at each other worriedly, while Chloe continued to look smug.

"I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too, which brings your score to 0.8/10 - the lowest so far. Celestial Soup will therefore not be in the hotel's menu this year, and you will not be named 'World's Greatest Chef'!"

Everyone began to disperse, Marinette approaching the soup, passing Chloe as she did.

"Marinette," Adrien nudged her, gesturing to where Chloe had passed, a petal lay on the ground.

"From my bouquet to Cheng Shifu!"

"He did mention he was going to use the petals in his soup," added Adrien.

Marinette, with determination, marched over to the kitchen after her great Uncle, only to find it guarded.

"Can I please see Cheng Shifu?"

The guards made no movement to allow her to pass.

"我们可以请见郑先生吗," asked Adrien, but the guards were as unresponsive as to Marinette's English.

Marinette frowned before walking off, Adrien hesitantly following her.

"What do we do now? Anti-bug and Moni could be here already, and what Chloe did didn't help the situation."

"Looks like we'll just have to get to my uncle before Anti-bug and Moni do."

* * *

Cheng Shifu stood before his pot of soup, mourning his loss, when the vent from the range hood opened, revealing Anti-bug and Moni wearing gas masks.

"Just like we practiced," Anti-bug cautioned as Moni threw down a smoke grenade, the room filling with a knockout gas.

The moment Cheng Shifu fell to the floor, Moni went to his satchel, pulling out a recipe card.

"A-plus. Let's bolt," urged Anti-bug as she turned on the ventilation fan.

"This is a very strange secret recipe," commented Moni as the smoke cleared.

"What," Anti-bug stopped to look at the card.

"'You are so busted.' Shouldn't there be some mention of eggs or water?

"Let me see!" Anti-bug pulled the card out of Moni's hands, "This isn't...!"

"The recipe," teased Marinette as the doors opened, revealing Marinette, Adrien, several bodyguards, and the real Cheng Shifu without his chef hat and bag.

"B-But how…" stammered Moni.

"Cheng! I knew that name was familiar," groaned Anti-bug in realization.

"Great Uncle actually, and world's greatest chef."

"Then he'll do," Anti-bug leapt over to Cheng Shifu.

"Pardon me," she pulled him along after her.

"I'll take care of Anti-bug, you handle Moni," ordered Marinette as she raced after Anti-bug and Cheng Shifu, several security guards following after them.

Adrien and Moni began circling each other.

"That's a cool outfit, guy," complimented Adrien as he readied his fighting stance.

"You think so? I fear it makes me look beefy in the booty, if you know what I mean?"

"I do and it doesn't."

"You are too kind. Now I must attack!"

Moni lunged at Adrien, which he successfully dodged before landing a strike of his own, pushing Moni back further into the kitchen. Before Moni could land another strike though, the sounding of metal vibrating put Moni to a halt, falling forward to reveal the security guard dressed as Cheng Shifu had knocked Moni out with a cookie pan.

"Nice," Adrien gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Marinette followed behind Anti-bug, as they raced up different levels of the hotel. She could hear Anti-bug telling her uncle to give up the recipe.

She finally made it to the pool deck on the roof of the hotel, Cheng Shifu attached to a pole about to be dropped into the water.

Rather than waste time on talking, Marinette went straight for the attack,, which Anti-bug dodged before throwing something that destroyed the entrance to the pool area.

"Nice try having multiple bodyguards," taunted Anti-bug.

"I think I can substitute nicely for a bodyguard," responded Marinette as she pressed her attacks.

"Marinette, do not bother. Shame is on Celestial Soup. Celestial Soup should be forgotten."

"It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure Chloé's behind this. It was actually because of me. I provoked her, and Chloe sabotaged your recipe."

"Sabotage? The olive oil?!" Cheng Shifu realized, recalling the moments of peace he had, noticing the bottle of olive oil left on the kitchen counter. He had assumed another chef had left it there.

"I'm sure the other judges would be willing to give you another chance," offered Marinette as she dodged one of Anti-bug's punches.

"That's nice and all, but I'm going to get the recipe first," taunted Anti-bug as she kicked Marinette away.

Anti-bug leapt onto the pole and began searching Cheng Shifu's pockets.

"Where is it?"

"You mean the recipe?"

Anti-bug looked up to see Adrien in front of the previously destroyed door, now open with several security guards and police filing onto the pool deck.

* * *

Anti-bug and Moni were stuffed into the back of a police car, while Adrien watched from the sidelines.

"You know what, they belong together," commented Adrien as Marinette approached him from behind.

"In jail maybe," she added as the police car drove away.

"It's a good thing Uncle Cheng keeps the recipe in his head," added Marinette, grateful for that tidbit of knowledge that saved her uncle's recipe.

Adrien nodded as he turned to see in her hand a new bouquet of flowers.

"For me, you shouldn't have," he teased.

Marinette turned bright pink. "They're for my uncle! Because the judges are letting him make the soup again, so I was just going to give them to him," Marinette rambled.

"I'm teasing. 我们走吧,"

"我们走吧," Marinette affirmed, glad she could remember at least one phrase after week of studying Chinese. Adrien led Marinette back inside the hotel, unaware of the passenger exiting the police vehicle for a flying aircraft.

"Cheng Shifu's delicious Celestial Soup has received the highest marks overall, making you the final winner!" Everyone applauded as Cheng Shifu bowed his head for the medal Alec presented to him.

"Ah, and it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu of my prestigious hotel," added Mayor Bourgeois, before helping himself to another spoonful.

"Rock n' Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup," Jagged continued helping himself to his bowl as his assistant, Penny stood close by, guitar ready.

"Thank you, but no longer Celestial Soup. Now called: Marinette Soup," Cheng Shifu gestured to Marinette who stood near the camera, her face lighting up in excitement.

"Thank you," she spoke in Chinese. Now two phrases she knew.

"You're welcome," her uncle responded in English.

"Come over here and stand alongside your uncle, the 'World's Greatest Chef'," gestured Alec, Marinette going over to her uncle, standing beside him for the final shot, giving him a hug.

"And cut!" called out the cameraman, people immediately dispersing.

"Boss," one of the guards approached Cheng Shifu, who answered his unspoken question with a nod.

"What was that," asked Marinette.

"The reason for so many guard is so many like Celestial- I mean Marinette Soup," one of the guards handed Marinette a bowl of Soup, Adrien joining the group with his own bowl. Cheng Shifu led the teens over to a table where another bowl sat ready for him.

"To Marinette Soup then," Adrien lifted his spoon in a toast.

"To Marinette Soup," cheered Cheng Shifu, and several of his guards.

* * *

 **I apologize for any Chinese that was butchered during this. Thank you Google Translate.**

 **Translations:**

 **欢迎来到我的家.我的名字是马里内特 - Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette.**  
 **郑师傅, 这是您第一次来巴黎 吗？- Master Cheng, Is this your first time in Paris?**

 **郑师傅 - Master Cheng**

 **这是您第 - This is your first**  
 **欢迎来到我家。我的名字是马里内特。哎，这 真...哎，这 真...哎，这 真... - Welcome to my home. My name is Marinette. Ugh, this is so lame, Ugh, this is so lame, Ugh, this is so lame**

 **你好，我在这里为程仕福翻译 - Hello, I'm here to translate for Cheng Shifu.**

 **我是马里内特的朋友 - I am a friend of Marinette**

 **是 - Yes**  
 **我们走吧 - Let's go**

 **我们可以请见郑先生吗 - Can we please see Cheng Shifu**


	24. Emotional Performance

"And done," Marinette announced to herself as she set her recent creation down on her desk. It had been an interesting request, but after two complete days of working on the hat, it was finished. She pulled out her phone to text Mylène the news.

"And now for a nap."

Marinette retreated up to the loft, collapsing on her bed with great relief. For the past week, Nathanael had been as clingy as ever once her Uncle had left. She didn't even really get time to hang with Alya or Adrien, except for the one small mission Nino found, requesting to save a bunch of cat's from a tree for a cat lady. They end up staying a few hours playing with the kittens at Adrien's request to catch up on things before Marinette had to return to Nathanael.

Which was why Marinette holed herself up in her room starting Friday afternoon until she had finally finished the project Saturday.

Now for some peace and quiet.

"Marinette! Alya's here!" Marinette groaned as she hid her head under her pillow.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up," Marinette could hear Alya's response, the sound of footsteps growing closer.

"Marinette?"

"Up here," came the muffled response. Marinette peaked out from under the pillow to see Alya come up to the loft, lying beside her on the bed.

"Someone's sleepy."

"Long week."

"Is Nathanael really bothering you that much?"

Marinette sighed, emerging her head from the pillow, her hair probably static as Alya tried to cover a giggle.

"I have barely seen you all week because of him. Ever since the whole Adrien turned evil and flirty, he's getting all protective like I'm going to leave him the moment Adrien flirts with me again."

"You didn't leave him when Adrien did the first time, you just had to get Adrien back to normal."

"I know that, Adrien knows that, you know that, but Nathanael doesn't seem to understand that."

"Maybe you should dump him if it is too much for you," Alya suggested, turning her head away from Marinette.

"Are you serious? Prom is in a month, I don't want to be dateless for prom," Marinette turned to Alya, leaning on her elbow.

"You could ask Adrien to be your date?"

Marinette frowned, and flopped back to face the ceiling.

"No, I wouldn't want to do that to Adrien. He'd probably just feel used, like I'm only going with him because I couldn't get a date."  
"But what if he wants to be your date?"

Marinette turned bright pink, pulling a pillow over to cover her face.

"You just won't quit your ship, will you?"

"Nope."

"UGH!" Marinette rolled over to face the wall.

"It's probably just a phase for Nathanael anyway. Everything will normalize again. You'll see."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, normal? Such a concept is impossible."

Marinette was about to retort when she was interrupted by her maman.

"Marinette, you have visitors," called Sabine.

Marinette jumped and ran down to where she left her phone on her desk. There was a new message from Mylène.

"We'll stop by to pick it up in a bit."

"That was fast," Marinette picked up the hat, Alya following as they went downstairs.

"What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle," they heard Sabine inquire, seeing their friend standing next to her father, Fred Haprèle.

"Well, it's…"

"It's called 'The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures'," interrupted Mylène, bouncing on her toes excitedly, "starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!" She gestured to her father.

"Come on, now," Fred rubbed the back of his neck in modest embarrassment, before Mylene pulled him to the center of the room.

"My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!"

The three other women in the room clapped as Fred slightly bowed at Mylène's insistence.

"Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène."

"Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!" stated Sabine as Fred brought his daughter closer to his side.

"Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume."

Marinette held out the bowler hat for Fred, "Here it is!"

"Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute."

He began gesturing around the hat Marinette held out to him, Marinette's eyes widening in amazement as she realized he was gesturing a hat box. He opened the invisible lid, looking very please at the hat inside. He carefully lifted the hat, setting it on his head, Marinette tucking the imaginary box under her arm. Looking quite pleased with himself, and the hat, he winked at the audience, ending his performance.

Sabine clapped her hands in amazement," Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!"

"Why, thank you," Fred bowed again, taking off his hat as he did. Marinette set down the imaginary box.

"I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked," Marinette pointed to the inside rim of the hat.

"You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times," Fred pulled out a tiny square from his pocket, placing it in the pocket on the hat "A photo of my beloved daughter."

"Aw, dad…," Mylène hugged her dad, only coming up to his legs.

The cute scene was interrupted by Marinette's watch beeping. She offered an apologetic smile before stepping away into the kitchen.

"What's the sitch Nino?"

"LB! Wasn't sure if you would answer with Nathanael…," Nino started.

"Contrary to popular belief, he isn't glued to my side."  
"Glad to hear. Hawkmoth's on the move. I already spoke to Adrien and he'll meet you at your ride."

"Nice, send me the coordinates?"

"You got it LB. Tell everyone I said hi."

The screen blacked, Marinette turning towards the group still convening in the living room.

"Nino says hi," Marinette walked over.

"Hi Nino," responded Alya sarcastically, knowing well Nino couldn't hear them.

"You should bring him to the show," suggested Fred.

"Of course, both of you should bring your boyfriends," insisted Mylène.

"When's the show again," asked Marinette.

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll let Nathanael know," Marinette pulled out her phone.

"We should probably go, I have a final dress rehearsal in an hour," Fred began walking towards the door followed by Mylène.

"Alright, good luck with your show," offered Sabine who followed them out.

"And thanks for inviting us," continued Alya.

The moment the father and daughter had left the apartment, Marinette dashed upstairs to change, briefly yelling out the word "Mission" in response to Alya and Sabine's questioning glances.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien crawled through an air vent, their watches tracking where Hawkmoth's location was in the mountain laboratory. As they made slow progress, Marinette then felt a vibration in one of her pant pockets. She pulled out her phone, revealing a text from Nathanael requesting to spend Sunday with Marinette.

"You brought your phone," asked Adrien.

"Nathanael asked me to so he can go over the details for tomorrow," Marinette sighed, putting away her phone. She'll answer him later.

"Tomorrow?"

"We're seeing Mr. Haprèle's show tomorrow. He invited me, Alya, and our boyfriends."

"Nice, my father bought us tickets to the show. So maybe I'll see you there, unless Nathanael won't let us," he teased.

"Is it really that bad," whined Marinette, wanting to bang her head against the walls of the duct.

"A little, borderline unhealthy."

"It's probably just a phase."

"I hope so, for your sanity."

"Thanks," Marinette tried to turn and smile back, but was still unable to see Adrien face.

They approached a vent in the duct, leading to a main office in the lab. Marinette quickly removed the vent while Adrien pulled out his baton, Passing it over to Marinette.

"With this I can increase the power of any electrical device to evil proportions," Hawkmoth cackled as he held the coveted device, Volpina as unamused as ever. On queue, Marinette slide down the pole, landing in the entrance of the lab.

"Stealing again Hawkmoth," Marinette chastised as Adrien slid down beside her.

"Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff," asked Adrien.

"It's called outsourc- oh, just get on with it," Hawkmoth waved his hand dismissively, Volpina though remained in her spot, leaning against one of the desks.

"How about you get on with it?"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. Apparently they had interrupted an argument as well as robbery.

"Volpina, this is not the time to question the nature of our relationship," growled Hawkmoth.

"Ok, fine, but I am not doing this for you. I am doing this for me," Volpina charged at Marinette with a malicious smirk. She jumped over the heroes, her hands glowing orange once she landed. She threw one of her plasma blasts, Marinette jumping out of the way, while Adrien ducked. Marinette's jump landed her on top of one of the bookshelves, Volpina quick to fire another shot, Marinette dodging with another jump directed towards Volpina. Volpina halted Marinette's flight by kicking her aside, Marinette falling to the ground.

Hawkmoth, while Volpina and Marinette were fighting, ran towards his flying machine, attempting to escape, but Adrien quickly jumped on.

"Booyah!" Adrien cheered as the machine began to slowly ascend, the extra weight causing the machine to lose power. Seeing he was close enough to the rim of the hole, Hawkmoth jumped up, barely catching onto the ledge. Adrien jumped off the flying machine as it fell, grabbing onto Hawkmoth's feet.

Volpina rushed in to punch Marinette, Marinette picking up a book to block the blow, Volpina's hand instead punching through the book. After shaking off the remains of the book, Volpina continue to throw a volley of punches at Marinette, Marinette dodging each one successfully, but the laboratory equipment being thrown off the shelf in the process. Marinette kicked Volpina into a skeleton model, quickly falling apart under her weight. Volpina jumped back up and charged at Marinette, knocking her into a desk, Marinette feeling a pinch at the back of her neck, but thought nothing of it. Marinette struggled as Volpina attempted to keep her pinned, but Marinette managed to flip Volpina around, shoving her into the desk.

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth was still struggling with climbing out of the hole, as Adrien was holding onto his legs for dear life.

"Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to get away," scolded Hawkmoth.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that," Adrien jested. Hawkmoth managed to free one leg from Adrien's grasp, and started kicking him.

"Ow, ok, that's not very nice."

Marinette briefly glanced over at Adrien to make sure he was alright, giving Volpina the chance to throw Marinette off of her. Volpina climbed onto the shelf, grabbing onto the ceiling once she reached the top. She kicked the shelf over, collapsing on top of Marinette, bottles breaking under the weight.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien screamed after her, the shelf not moving.

"I believe the phrase is 'Booyah'," taunted Hawkmoth as he swung his legs, successfully kicking Adrien off of him.

"Some other day, Ladybug," Hawkmoth finished climbing out of the hole, Volpina jumping after him while Adrien fished Marinette out of the mess.

"You ok," Adrien asked, eyes filled with worry as he searched her for any potential bruises.

"Me? Yeah. Pride? Not so much," sighed Marinette.

Adrien nodded absentmindedly, noticing a phone on the floor.

"Hey, you dropped your phone," Adrien picked it up and handed the device over.

"Thanks," Marinette pocketed the phone before leaving the thoroughly trashed laboratory.

* * *

Marinette forgot to call Nathanael until the next morning, reaching for her phone when she woke up the next morning. Only to find it wasn't her phone. There was no ladybug phone case made by Nino on the back. Adrien must have mistakenly grabbed something out of the laboratory.

"Marinette, Nathanael's here," called out Sabine.

Great, now clingy boyfriend on top of missing phone.

"I'll be down in a minute." Marinette hurriedly changed into her normal outfit before heading downstairs with the mystery device.

"Hey." Marinette spotted Nathanael standing nervously near the kitchen, her mother probably down in the bakery.

"Hey, you didn't respond to my texts, so I thought maybe something happened, and I thought I should come over and check. Make sure you're safe," he offered a hesitant smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about not calling you, my phone got switched with this thing last night," Marinette tossed the device onto the counter while she helped herself to breakfast.

"What is this," Nathanael picked up the device, pressing a button on the screen.

Marinette felt a jolt on her neck, her posture straightening, as she realized what she had done. She had lost her phone! And didn't answer back Nathanael's texts! He must have been so worried.

"I'm sorry," Marinette exploded into tears, dropping the milk on the counter.

Nathanael looked startled for a moment by the sudden change.

"It's alright, things like this happen."

"It shouldn't be like this. I should have answered you when I got your text. I should have been more careful with my phone. I'm a terrible person," she dropped her head onto the counter, Nathanael quickly coming to her side.

"It's ok, you're safe, that's all that matters," he held her close, Marinette turning to cry into his shoulder.

Nathanael, eyeing the phone thing, picked it up, hoping that would make her feel better.

"Why don't try then to retrace your steps then and figure out what happened to it," he accidentally pressed the screen. Marinette jolted up, knocking Nathanael in the chin.

"Adrien, that dingus totally lost my phone," she growled, picking up the milk container and shoving it back to the fridge. Grabbing an apple instead, she grabbed Nathanael by the collar, pulling him after her. Startled by the sudden action, he dropped the device

"Uh, where are we going?"

"To find Adrien," she grumbled as she took a large bite out of the apple.

* * *

"Marinette," Alya called from the front door, "Your mom sent me in, said you and Nathanael were here."

Alya entered the apartment further, no sign of Marinette downstairs.

"Marinette!" "Marinette!" Alya's siblings, Ella and Etta, ran into the room after her, Alya heading upstairs while the girls ran around.

"Look," Ella pointed to the phone looking device on the floor. Etta ran over and picked it up before Ella could grabbed it and pushed a button.

"Give it to me!" Ella managed to push a button before Etta pulled it away. Ella grabbed it again, pressing another button.

"Hands off!"

"Gimme!"

"I got it first!"

* * *

Adrien was at Trocadéro for a photoshoot, angering his photographer as he watched the show being set up for that night under the Eiffel Tower.

"Come on, more happy! The smile like you're smelling a delicious lunch in ze kitchen! Ah! No, no! We need a…" The photographer looked around for something to make Adrien smile.

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!"

Adrien and the photographer both turned to see Marinette storming over, with a helpless Nathanael being dragged from behind.

"Hey Marinette," Adrien responded to her outburst as she continued to charge forward up until she had him cornered against the wall.

"I can't believe you!"  
"What don't you want to believe?"  
"You lost my phone!"  
"Your phone?"

All of a sudden, Marinette stood straight, her eyes briefly changing to yellow. Her angry expression immediately changed to a bright cheerful one as she dropped an exhausted Nathanael to the ground.

"You know, has the ladybug case with a picture of all my best friends in the background."

"I'm sorry, it's probably still at the lab. I'm sure we can find it."

Marinette's posture straightened again, her eye color flashing blue. She immediately started crying.

"Unless we can never find it again," she threw herself onto Adrien, sobbing on to his shirt. Adrien looked down to Nathanael for help, who was passed out on the ground, presumably from being pulled to Trocadéro from Marinette's house. Adrien looked to his photographer, who was taking photos of the whole thing.

"Marinette, you feeling ok," he asked.

Marinette's posture straighten again, hitting Adrien in the chin as she did. She looked intimidating and borderline angry.

"Why? What do you mean by that?"

Adrien held up his hands in defense, "Nothing. Nothing. You just seem kinda…. Random."

Marinette's posture straightened again, eyes flashing a light blue, "Random? Are we talking about me?"

Adrien sighed, this was going nowhere fast. Nathanael groaned from the ground; Adrien pulling Marinette away.

"Can you help him," Adrien asked the photographer, who sighed at missing some photos, but went to help Nathanael up.

"Is this about Nathanael being clingy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how you've been only hanging out with Nathanael. Even bringing your phone on a mission."

Marinette straighten again, her eyes flashing red.

"A phone which you lost!"

Marinette pulled up her wrist communicator.

"What are you doing," asked Adrien as she dialed Nino.

"Talking to someone who actually knows how to fix your mess."

"Hey Marinette, Alya's been trying to call you," answered Nino.

"Adrien explain now," Marinette shoved her wrist in Adrien's face.

"Nice close up," teased Nino.

"Not the time man," mumbled Adrien, watching Marinette's death glare from behind the screen.

* * *

"I have to watch my sisters today and thought you might want to help," Alya peaked into Marinette's balcony, empty as her room had been.

"I want a turn!"

Alya hurried back downstairs to see her sisters fighting over a phone looking thing.

"Alright give it," Alya held out her hand, Etta handing over the toy. On the screen was a red face. Alya tapped the face, changing it to a pink face.

"Now it's my turn," begged Ella.

"It's not your toy. We'll return this to Marinette when we see her."

Alya pocketed the device before leading her sisters out of the apartment. Alya would try to talk to Marinette before the show.

* * *

"I guess I picked up the wrong thing. It's all my fault," Adrien explained, not even noticing Marinette stiffen.

"Wait," Marinette pulled down the watch, her blue eyes a look Adrien had only seen on her once. On Valentine's Day. With Moni.

"That's not true. Adrien did his best. It could have happened to anyone. Right?"

"Sure. Stuff happens when you're saving the world. I'll try to track it and see if we can get it back," answered Nino before hanging up.

"See Adrien? Everything is going to be A-ok." Marinette ran her fingers up Adrien's arm, Adrien not entirely sure how to respond. Was Nathanael being this clingy really giving Marinette mood swings? Or was this a feminine thing?

"Uhh… Mari… hey, the shirt," Adrien stuttered, feeling warm at her touch.

"Oh, sorry," Marinette giggled, "I'll let you get back to work." Marinette skipped away, Adrien slightly relieved at this point.

"Wait, why don't you two pose together," offered the photographer, leaving Nathanael on the sidewalk.

"Me? Pose with Adrien?" Marinette clasped her hands, staring dreamily into the mid distance.

"Please mademoiselle," the photographer insisted, pushing Marinette towards Adrien, earning a glare from Nathanael.

Marinette looked up at him, absolutely smitten. He hesitantly put his arms around her.

They were just friends and she was just having weird emotions today. She would probably be normal after the shoot.

* * *

Marinette did not stop at the shoot. She followed him home to work on homework, and to his piano lessons, and finally to the school, where she lost him amongst the fencers. The most awkward part of all this, was Nathanael still stuck around. The whole time.

Nathanael saw Marinette cuddle next to Adrien when they studied (Adrien tried to avoid this for awhile, sitting farther away from Marinette until he ended up on the floor). Nathanael sat next to Marinette, who looked enraptured at Adrien's piano playing. And Nathanael was currently sitting next to Marinette on a bench on the side of the school courtyard watching the fencing practice, eyeing each fencer with disdain.

On any other day, Adrien wouldn't mind the extra affection. He figured some part of him did have feelings for Marinette, and with her mood as it was, it could help sort out maybe being in a relationship with her. But she was still dating Nathanael, leaving their situation in an awkward limbo.

But did Marinette notice Adrien and Nathanael's problems with the situation? Nope. She was helplessly crushing on Adrien, and Adrien didn't know what to do. Other than try to leave with his fencing gear still on.

It was working nicely to, until he ran into Alya walking by the school with her two younger sisters.

"Alya, look at the silly man in the suit," one of the girl's pointed out, Adrien panicking for a moment before diving into a bush. He hoped they would ignore him after that.

"I found him," called another one, peaking into his bush. Or was it the same girl as before. He couldn't tell.

Alya peered over the bush, Adrien lifting his helmet for her to see him.

"Do I want to know why you are still in you're uniform hiding in a bush?"

"Marinette," he whispered

"Marinette?"

"She's been following me all day. I think she has a crush on me."

"YES!" Alya fist pumped before grabbing her siblings in excitement. "My girl finally made the move!"

"No. No. No yes. She's still dating Nathanael."

Alya stopped her celebration short, "Say what now?"

"That's the thing, Marinette has a crush on me, but she hasn't broken up with Nathanael and he still following her, who's following me, and I'm certain at any moment he's going to pop out of nowhere and attempt to kill me and make it look like an accident. And I'm not ready to die yet."

"Then I suggest making an appointment with your lawyer then," Alya pointed to the school entrance where Marinette emerged followed by a furious Nathanael.

"Adrien!" She called out the moment she spotted him.

"Later Alya," Adrien jumped out of the bush and ran for dear life, following by Marinette, who was followed by Nathanael.

After almost eight months of being Chat Noir, the training he and Marinette had done helped Adrien speed from Nathanael, who was poorly out of shape. But Marinette had nearly seven years of parkour and gymnastics training ahead of him. She was jumping over cars, swinging around street lights, jumping between walls. But Adrien kept running for the comforts and highly fortified home. Only to find the front gate locked.

He quickly pressed the button on the side of the gate.

"Nathalie open up!" He begged, looking for Nathanael to pounce on him, momentarily forgetting Marinette who leapt over him, blocking him from entering the opening gate.

"Marinette! Um, fancy seeing you here." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain where to proceed.

"Hey A-adrien. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to the performance tonight with me?"

Marinette was asking him out?!

"Me? Go to the performance? With you?"

Marinette's eyes lit up with excitement, "I thought you would never ask!"

Marinette through her arms around his neck.

"Wait, what? But Mari-"

Whatever he was going to say was lost as soon as she kissed him. He heard an undignified gasp sounding like Nathalie, but couldn't bring himself to care as soon as Marinette pulled away, he blacked out momentarily.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring into Marinette's eyes. Had they always been that blue, and her face so fair? ANd the way her dark hair framed her face, Adrien was on Cloud 9.

"I'll see you tonight then," she giggled as she pulled him right side up.

"Yeah, see ya tonight…" Adrien mumbled as Marinette bopped him on the nose before skipping away. Adrien continued to watch her leave, up until someone punched him in the gut, sending him sprawling onto the ground. While gasping for breath, he looked up to see a seething Nathanael shaking his hand.

Oh right, Marinette was still dating Nathanael.

"I probably deserved that," Adrien mumbled as he stood up.

"You deserved a punch to the face, but I didn't want to hurt my hand that badly and your face is probably insured," stated Nathanael.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Marinette wants you to take her to the show tonight…" Nathanael mumbled, sticking his hands in his coat pocket.

Adrien groaned, he was ruining his best friend's relationship, all because he couldn't have just turned her down the moment she looked at him with those big eyes full of love that morning. He would just have to save Marinette's relationship, no matter how much he wanted that kiss again.

"I already have a ticket, so you take her," offered Adrien.

"You serious?"

"She's probably just being emotional. Girl thing. She'll probably feel better by tonight."

"I hope so. This day, it's just been weird."

Adrien grimaced.

"Rough patches happen. I hope it works out for you two," Adrien slightly smiled.

"Thanks," Nathanael returned the smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. The boys parted ways, Adrien entering the mansion to find Nathalie at the front door.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," mumbled Adrien as he headed to him room. He really did hope Marinette would be back to normal soon. For Nathanael's sake.

* * *

Marinette stood in front of her full body mirror, admiring her outfit she had picked out. She was wearing a black dress that ended just above the knees, her wrists adorned by red bracelets. On her ears were the Ladybug earrings Adrien had gotten her for Christmas. And her heels were black with red straps. A subtle Ladybug she knew Adrien would love.

Adrien, her heart swooned at the thought of him. And she was finally going on an official date with him. Not some school dance. Not stalking friends on their date. Going to a fancy performance date.

She heard the doorbell ring below, doing a final check in the mirror before heading down to see her date.

In the entry hall stood Nathanael with her parents, the boy dressing a little nicer than normal, gelling his hair out of his face for the occasion. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

Where was Adrien?

"Don't you look beautiful honey," admired Sabine as Marinette joined the group, plastering on a smile.

"Thanks maman."

"You two kids have fun," Tom ushered them out the door, shutting it behind them. Nathanael offered her an arm, which she just stared at.

"Where's Adrien?"

Nathanael blink, his loving expression dissolving into a disappointed frown.

"He said he'll meet us there, he wanted me to pick you up," Nathanael offered a small smile.

Oh good, Adrien hadn't stood her up.

"Ok!" Marinette proceeded down the stairs, Nathanael following at a snail's pace.

"Marinette?"

"Hmm," she turned to face him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You do know we're dating right?"

* * *

Alya sat patiently at show, her leg nervously tapping. This afternoon had brought interesting development. Marinette was still crushing on Adrien, but was dating Nathanael. According to a skype message from Marinette, Adrien was taking her to the show, but according to Adrien, he had insisted Nathanael take her. Either way, she needed to give Marinette back the phone looking device.

Nino was sitting beside her, playing something on his phone. It looked like a flight simulator.

"What's that," asked Alya leaning over.

"The phone case I gave Marinette recently serves as both a tracking device as well as turning her phone into a drone. I was able to locate it, and it is currently heading towards our location."

Alya's eyes widened in amazement.

"You think you can help me with something?"

"Sure," he pressed a button on screen, setting the device to autopilot.

Alya pulled the phone device out of her purse.

"I found this game thing at Marinette's house," she passed the device over to Nino, who pressed the pink face, turning it yellow.

* * *

Marinette straightened up, Nathanael's question sounding absurd.

"Dating?!" She burst up laughing, "You and me! HahaHA!"

"Um yeah, we have been for over a month now. And today you've been acting really strange," Nathanael led her outside of the apartment and began walking towards the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"Hey guys," greeted Adrien, followed by Gabriel Agreste, who stiffly nodded before taking his seat. Adrien scooted closer to his friends.

"What's that?"

"Some game, see," Nino pressed the face again, turning it red.

* * *

"Me? Strange?" Marinette growled, Nathanael holding up his hands in defense.

"We'll yeah, your emotions were all over the place, then you started crushing on on Adrien…"

* * *

Adrien took the device from Nino, pressing the face blue.

* * *

"Who stood me up for our date," Marinette began to sob.

"Marinette, I'm your date. You're suppose to go to the show with me," Nathanael stepped closer, trying to figure out how to comfort her.

"But, but Adrien…" she whimpered.

"He'll be at the show, if you really want him that badly," grumbled Nathanael, stepping a little back.

"Adrien!" Marinette burst into tears, running away.

Nathanael huffed, not exactly sure what to do. Well he did know. He needed to talk to Marinette and figure out what was going on with her and their relationship.

* * *

"Strange, doesn't really do much," Adrien handed the device back to Nino, just as a familiar device flew in front of them.

"Marinette's phone," Alya exclaimed, grabbing the device as the arms and propellers snapped back into a phone case. All of a sudden, a short man in a lab coat ran into view.

"Aha! Spy," he pointed at Alya, still holding the phone.

"What? No. Dude, this is a cell phone," argued Nino, Alya turning on the device to reveal the background of Marinette and her friends.

"No spying? Hmm… this looks a lot like my moodulator controller," the scientist eyed the cell phone.

"Oh, you mean this video game," Alya handed over the phone-device, the scientist snatching it away.

"This is no game," the scientist said, examining the device for any damage.

"Explains why you couldn't win," teased Nino, putting away his own phone now that Marinette's was back. Alya smacked him on the shoulder for that comment.

"This controls my moodulators," explained the scientist.

"Moodulators…. Yeah… is that a word we should know," asked Adrien.

* * *

Due to Nathanael's delay in running after Marinette, he had long lost sight of her, and decided on heading for the show in case she went there to be with Adrien. As he entered the seating area, a woman with brown hair and an orange dress ran out crying. What was it with emotional women today?

He found Alya, Nino, and Adrien in the front row talking to a man in a lab coat. But no Marinette.

"So this device had complete control of Marinette all along," asked Adrien, pointing to some device in the scientist's hand. Nathanael approached the group, barely acknowledged by the others.

"Precisely. With just the press of a button…" the scientist started, just as a man in a creepy purple lab attire and silver mask jump over the seats, grabbing the device.

"I'll press that button," the man smirked.

"Hawkmoth," Adrien immediately stood up, ready to fight. The glare Alya and Nino were giving looked like they would fight too if Adrien needed help.

Hawkmoth took a device out of his pocket, placing it on the phone thing.

"Ladybug, under my control, that's better than any laser. Let's super-charge that," he snarled.

"No, you don't.," Adrien lunged forward, tackling the man, the scientist jumping in trying to take back the device.

As far as Nathanael could sort it in his head, Marinette was actually being emotionally controlled by that device all day, including her crush, anger, and sadness.

"Please take your seats, the production will start in less than five minutes," a voice came over the loudspeaker.

Nathanael hurriedly sat down while Adrien, Hawkmoth, and the scientist continued to fight, musicians setting up off to the side of the stage.

"It's going to overload," the scientist grabbed the device from Hawkmoth, the back cracked and smoking,"The circuits have been fried."

"So that means Marinette is back to normal, right? Please tell me Marinette is back to normal," Adrien begged, earning a slightly amused look from Gabriel Agreste who was sitting next to Nathanael.

"I'm afraid your friend is now locked into an irreversible frenzy of rage," lamented the scientist.

"Dude, what did he just say," asked Nino.

"So, I hope she's not angry at anybody, because that would be bad," offered the scientist.

It was then they realized Nathanael was there, several eyes turning in his direction.

"She thought you stood her up, but I told her you were only meeting us here," offered Nathanael. Adrien looked confused, uncertain how to take that information.

"Adrien Agreste! Nathanael Kurtzberg!" Both boys turned to see a fuming Marinette.

"You stood me up," she pointed to Adrien, then to Nathanael, "and you abandoned me."

"Dudes, I suggest you run," offered Nino, both boys jumping from their positions and running away from the terror of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

The lights darkened around the stage as Adrien made it to the end of the audience, taking refuge behind a popcorn stand. He peeked over to see Marinette on the opposite side of the stand.

"Chill Marinette, it's me. Adrien," he attempted to pacify. He honestly thought he was doing the right thing having her go with Nathanael.

"Yeah, Adrien Heartbreaker," she grabbed several empty tubs of popcorn at him as he proceed to run away.

"It's Agreste. Adrien Agreste!"

He ran down the aisle, passing Hawkmoth, followed by an angry Volpina. The show was starting, the mime moving to the side of the stage as Adrien slide onto it, hiding behind the curtain.

He wasn't alone, as he noticed Nathanael next to him.

"Find your own hiding place," scowled Nathanael.

"Oh, right, like you called dibs,"

"Well, I am now. Dibs! Ha," Hawkmoth responded as he came around the side.

"Well, I'm calling double dibs," retorted Adrien.

"Urgg! You've won this round with your superior dib-calling, but that won't save us from them," scowled Hawkmoth as he began to crawl away, Nathanael doing the same.

Their hideaway was then destroyed as Marinette ripped apart the curtain, the mime from the showing miming his surprise.

Marinette's focus immediately zoomed in on Nathanael.

"Hey Marinette, come on, it's me, Nathanael. Remember the good times?"

Marinette picked him up, and chucked him into the band section, landing in a tuba.

"Ok, so maybe I've been a bit clingy this past couple weeks, but come on, remember the fun times before that?"

But Marinette's attention was now on Adrien as she picked him up, and swung him around like a rag doll before tossing him somewhere into the audience. The mime was watching, his hand to his forehead like it was long distance shot before shaking as if there was an explosion when someone angrily roared.

"Volpina! HELP! LB! Sidekick in trouble," Adrien cried out.

Marinette looked slightly torn, as she was preparing to pummel Nathanael, her eyes flashing multiple colors before something popped and fizzled. Looking relieved, she dropped Nathanael and jumped over the crowds of people and kicked Volpina over a few rows.

Adrien looked between Volpina and Marinette.

"Please tell me you're back to normal," he asked.

Marinette smiled and held out her hand, revealing broken pieces of what Adrien assumed to be the moodulator.

"Oh thank god," he sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug. The audience cooed, the mime even looking in love.

"So Ladybug, you were lucky this time," Hawkmoth announced from the side of the audience, a spotlight on him.

"You might want to be careful," taunted Marinette as she let go of Adrien.

"Ha, you threaten me?"

"No, Volpina still got serious moodulator issues," Adrien pointed to where Volpina had recovered, her enraged gaze directed at Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth!"

Her hand began to glow bright orange as she fired it at Hawkmoth, chasing him out of the audience and into Paris.

"Should we do something about them," asked Marinette.

"I think their issues are a bit more personal," Adrien looked after where Volpina and Hawkmoth had disappeared off to, then turned back to the stage, where Nathanael was walking off, apologizing to the band members as he left.

"And I think you have some people you need to talk to as well," Adrien nodded towards Nathanael's direction Marinette following his gaze.

"Right," Marinette and Adrien left the aisle, the show resuming as it was suppose to.

"Adrien," Marinette turned to face Adrien.

"I'm sorry about earlier, being clingy, and obsessive like that…" Marinette grew quiet as she thought over what had happened today. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm use to obsessive fan girls, although not one who can do parkour like that."  
Marinette giggled, Adrien smiling as she did.

"Go on, Nathanael's waiting."

Marinette nodded and jogged over to Nathanael, who lead her away from the seating area to talk.

Adrien returned to his seat, Gabriel glancing as Adrien passed him by. Adrien tried to focus on the show, but his mind kept wandering. All he could think about was that brief moment when he kissed Marinette.

* * *

"I'm sorry about today, and everything," Marinette apologized as Nathanael led her away from the stage to talk privately.

"It's fine. It comes with the job," Nathanael shrugged.

"Right. That's me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, emotionally unstable due to science," she jested, but Nathanael didn't return the smile.

"Marinette, how do you feel about Adrien?"

"What?"  
"Do you like him?"

"He's my best friend, next to Alya of course, but I'm suppose to like him if he's my friend."

Nathanael sat on a bench, Marinette sitting beside him.

"Are we friends?"

"Of course we are."

"Do you like me as much as you like him?"

"If this is about me flirting with him, or him flirting with me when he was turned evil, because we weren't ourselves."

"Oh stop that. You say it's part of the job, you say it's not really you when either of you get controlled. But deep down, you know it's how you really feel. You like Adrien, and he probably likes you."

Marinette blushed at that information, turning her head.

"See, you don't even deny it."

"Adrien sees me as nothing more than a friend. We made that clear a long time ago."

"What about you? Did you make it clear to you? Did you make it clear that since you're dating someone, you should probably not flirt or like another guy, especially when said boyfriend is around?!"

Marinette stared at Nathanael, jaw agape. She had never seen him this emotional before. He had always been passive and reserved.

Nathanael turned from looking at her, shaking his head, "I thought I could do this, but I don't think I can anymore."  
"What," Marinette whispered, hoping he wasn't saying what she thought he was.

"This, you being a hero, having a guy partner that your clearly attracted to, and sometimes coming back a little stranger than normal because something didn't go as planned."

"Nathanael, please don't…" she begged.

"Let me be your partner. Prove to me you want to make this work by letting me be your partner."

Marinette could feel the first real tears of that day fall as looked at Nathanael. She had promised Adrien he could be her partner for as long as he wanted, no relationship coming between them. At this point, it was either loose Adrien or loose Nathanael.

Nathanael sighed, ruffling his hands through his hair, "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't make you choose like that."

Nathanael stood up, his hair falling back into place to cover his eyes.

"We're done Marinette."

Without a second glance, he walked off, Marinette frozen where he left her, a dull sound of applause echoing in her ear.

* * *

The audience stood, the roar of applause echoing across the space underneath the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette and Nathanael had still not returned.

Adrien looked over to Alya and Nino who were clapping as well, but also eyeing the empty seats. As the audience began to disperse, Alya and Nino moved closer to Adrien and Mr. Agreste.

"Any word from Marinette," asked Adrien.

"None, I still have her phone," Alya waved the device.

"I believe Miss Marinette is on a bench underneath the tower," commented Gabriel, pointing in a direction out the teens' line of sight. The three nodded and ran over to where Marinette was frozen on the bench, pale and alone. Alya halted the boy's steps before cautiously approaching Marinette.

"Marinette?" Alya placed a hand on Marinette's knee, the shock of the touch causing Marinette to stiffen before collapsing onto the ground in Alya's arms, completely breaking down into sobs on Alya's shoulder.

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave me," Marinette muttered through the tears.

"It's alright girl, I won't leave you," assured Alya, petting Marinette's hair.

Adrien stepped forward, hoping to comfort her by resting a hand at her shoulder, when she flinched and pulled herself tighter to Alya.

Alya looked between Adrien and Marinette, but shocked by Marinette's reaction as Adrien slowly with drew his hand.

"I'll call your folks and see if they can pick you both up," offered Nino pulling out his phone. Alya nodded.

Adrien stood helpless, unsure what to do, so he sat on the bench a little distance from Marinette but enough for her to know he was still there.

* * *

 **AN: Somewhere someone requested this particular crossover (Emotion Sickness) and I originally said no because of another fic. Well, this actually ended up working better for the story.**  
 **Also check out Alinkssa on DeviantArt. She is creating some fan art of these characters that are amazing! She already has up Marinette and Adrien with fourteen other characters coming for this crossover.**


	25. Queen Bee

"And that's pretty much what happened," explained Alya over a skype call that Adrien partially wished he never listened to. 24 hours after Marinette and Nathanael's break-up; after Marinette, Alya, and Nathanael skipped school, Alya had gotten Marinette to open up about the break up, reporting shortly after to Nino and Adrien when Marinette went to go shower.

"That's rough, how's she feeling now," asked Nino?  
"She seemed better after we talked things out, although a little tired. And she does seem a little confidence drained."

"Confidence drained," Adrien lifted his head enough so he could see the screen.

"Yeah, I mean first boyfriend breaks up with her because she's a hero. Can't handle her saving the world and the risks that come with it."

Adrien frowned, placing his head back to its former position. How Alya had explained it, it really felt like it was his fault. If only he hadn't been so clingy when he made her make that promise. If only he kept himself controlled when he turned evil instead of flirting with her. If only he had stood his ground when she flirted with him. If only he had stopped her from kissing him.

"Alya, what are you doing," Marinette opened the door of the bathroom, Adrien looking up to see her dress in oversized pink pajamas, drying her hair with a towel. He would say it was adorable if not for the dark circles under her eyes.

"Hey Marinette, you feeling alright," asked Nino.

Alya scooted to the side of the frame, allowing Marinette into view.

"I'm doing alright, I think I'll go to school tomorrow."

"You sure," Adrien jumped up in his seat, "You don't have to push yourself."

"I'm sure," Marinette offered a small smile.

"So unless any missions come up, I'm planning we all doing something with Marinette this week," stated Alya.

"Alya, you don't have to. Having you guys here is enough."

"Come on girl, let us treat you. Just for this week."

"Yeah it'll be fun. We can go to the arcade like old times," offered Nino.

"And I'm sure father wouldn't mind if you came to one of my photoshoots," added Adrien. He knew Marinette would love to be on set for one of the photoshoots, and would insist the photographer not try to include her like last time.

"I...I'll think about it. That's really sweet you guys."

"No prob LB," responded Nino.

The four teens were left on the skype call, Alya looking at one corner of the screen where Adrien was certain Nino's video feed was, while Marinette avoided eye contact all together.

"Well, I need to go shower. We'll see you boys tomorrow. G'night," Alya waved, lifting one of Marinette's hands to wave.

"Alright, good night you two. Night Adrien," Nino waved before logging off.

"Goodnight," Adrien gave a half hearted smile before hanging up, Buginette immediately jumping on his lap while Plagg decided to occupy the keyboard.

"I bet Marinette would want you right now." Adrien smiled to himself as he scratched Plagg between the ears briefly before petting Buginette. Thinking the idea might cheer Marinette up, Adrien reached for his phone.

"Want me to bring over Plagg for cuddles?"

Her response was almost immediate.

"Sorry, no pets in the bakery."

"You live three stories above a bakery. There is a difference."

"Sorry Chaton, you're the only pet allowed."

Adrien blushed at that, immediately shaking his head. He could not flirt with her. She just had her heart broken and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. You and Nathanael."

"Don't blame yourself for that. I don't. I should have had a better handle on things."

"And I should have been a better partner. I shouldn't have pressured you with that promise. I shouldn't have gotten in between you and Nathanael."

"And I should have better self control. If I did, I would have never had to make that choice between you two."

Adrien sighed, slumping back in his seat. That had been a terrible move on Nathanael's part, but after what happened it seemed almost justified.

"I'll make this right. You're my best friend, your happiness is most important to me."

"Thanks Adrien. Although I'm not sure Nino would appreciate being demoted."

"I can have more than one best friend. You and Nino are tied."

"Then I am proud to share that honor."

* * *

Marinette giggled at the text she sent to Adrien as Alya entered her room.

"Ah a laugh from Marinette. What has brightened my sad little Ladybug," Alya teased as she joined Marinette on the bed, Marinette quickly hiding her phone.

"Nothing. Just a cat video."

"A cat video? Or a cat boyfriend," Alya grabbed Marinette's sides and began to tickle her, Marinette kicking her legs and laughing as she did.

"Stop it Alya! Stop!"

Alya succeeded in turning Marinette over, grabbing the phone to see the text from Adrien.

"Already moving on back to cat boyfriend?"

"NO!" Marinette grabbed her phone. "He's just trying to cheer me up." Marinette read over the texts, smiling as she read his response.

"You should be. It is a rare privilege to be Adrien Agreste's best friend. It sounds like he's ready to fight for your happiness," Alya scooted closer to Marinette, reading over the text with her.

"I know, I just hope he doesn't do anything to crazy."

"Like fight Nathanael?"

"Or worse."

Alya sighed pulled Marinette into her arms.

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'll be fine."

Marinette typed in a response.

* * *

Adrien was tucked into bed when his phone dinged with a new message, quickly moving to the side of the bed, disturbing his cats.

"Good Night Adrien. See you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow My Lady."

* * *

Adrien was a cat on a mission the next morning. He made sure his driver got him there early to school the next morning, waiting in the courtyard for Nathanael to appear. He had already sent Nino ahead and so far Marinette and Alya had yet to show. If he had a tail, it would be flicking nervously as he waited.

He almost missed the red-head heading towards the locker hall in his nervous pace.

"Nathanael," Adrien raced over, Nathanel turning to him, also with dark circles under his eyes, the rest of him trying to look as composed and put together as possible.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Can we talk?"

Nathanael slightly hesitated before nodding, Adrien leading him towards a vacant classroom. Nathanael leaned on a desk, not meeting Adrien's eye as Adrien turned to face him.

"You can be Marinette's partner."

Nathanael's head shot up, eyes confused as he blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"You can be Marinette's partner. Saving the world."

"But you're her partner?"

Adrien sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "I promised Marinette I would be her partner for as long as I wanted to be. And seeing you with Marinette made her really happy. If you being her partner would make her happy again, I don't want to stand in the way."

Nathanael's eyes went wide, gripping the art book he held tight to his chest.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's my fault you guys fought. If I could, I would let you punch me in the face, but my dad's assistant told me it is insured. So this was the next best thing I could think of."

Nathanael frowned.

"It's not your fault. I will admit you were a catalyst, but I choose how to react to the situation as did Marinette. I could have handled it better I admit, but I honestly don't think it's going to work between her and me. I don't think I can handle her saving the world and I don't want to make her give up that."

Adrien nodded. If he was ever lucky enough to someday date Marinette, he wouldn't want to hold her back. If it was possible. She may have flirted and kissed him, but how much did she mean it? And with the break up, now wouldn't be a good time to find out.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I'm the best person to be her partner. Dating or hero wise," concluded Nathanael.

Adrien nodded as Nathanael left the room, sitting alongside a student desk. He had hoped to make everything right. He didn't care if he had to take a step back for awhile, he just wanted Marinette happy.

He was disturbed from his brooding by the door opening, lifting his head to see Alya.

"We saw Nathanael leave, figured he wouldn't come to freshman history without a good reason."

Adrien smirked as Alya sat beside him.

"Where's Marinette," he asked.

"With Nathanael."

Adrien turned to look at her.

"Marinette asked him to talk now that it's been a few days. She said to clear any bad air between them."

Adrien nodded.

"What did you talk to him about?"

Adrien sighed, wishing he had a photoshoot rather than face Alya's questioning.

"I tried to give my partnership with Marinette to him. I hoped it would fix things."

Alya groaned as she face palmed, "This is what Marinette meant by you doing something crazy."

Adrien chuckled, "She knows me too well."

"You have no idea," Alya mumbled.

"What?"  
"Nothing!"

Adrien looked at Alya who looked ready to burst with information, before taking a deep breath.

"As Marinette's other best friend and female confident, I obliged to keep some secrets. But I can tell you that Marinette never once regretted you being her partner. She had difficulties coming to terms with Adrien and Chat being the same person, but never wanted to change you for someone else. Even after Nathanael."

"Really?"

"Positive. You definitely do a better job than me when I am called in."

Adrien laughed at that, Alya chuckling as well.

"As her best friend, and partner, she needs you with her, not backing off thinking it will make her happy. Marinette knows how to speak her mind and will tell you if its too much."

"Would it then be too much to sneak Plagg into her room then?"

Alya smirked at the idea as she stood up, "I think that's the best idea yet."

She extended a hand, which Adrien accepted as help to stand up. Adrien raced to the door ahead of her and opened it.

"As Marinette's confident, could you possibly tell me what she thought of the...kiss?" Adrien didn't know why he thought that was a good idea to ask as Alya's smirk grew into devilish smile.

"What was that?"

"Did Marinette mention anything about the ...kiss?"

"Sorry, validates best friend code."

Adrien figured that would probably be her response.

"You'd have to try it again though to find out her actual response though," Alya teased as she skipped ahead to where Marinette was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Adrien felt really hot, despite the cold April weather and lack of sweater.

"What were you two talking about," asked Marinette as they approached.

"Adrien loaning you Plagg for the week," answered Alya as she led the trio upstairs.

"No cats," Marinette insisted.

"But you've had Plagg over before," insisted Adrien, trying to shake off what Alya said to him.

"But if I accept Plagg, I may accept Buginette as well, then I'll just start adopting cats and turn into a cat lady."

"I'd stop you from taking Buginette, besides she seemed indifferent to you," offered Adrien.

"Fine, you can bring Plagg over," relented Marinette as they entered the classroom.

"Oh so you actually decided to show up today," taunted Chloe, who was sitting on her desk, admiring her nails.

"What's that supposed to mean Chloe," snarled Alya.

"Isn't it obs? Marinette totally got dumped," announced Chloe, the other students turning their heads to Marinette, who shrunk next to Alya. Adrien placed a reassuring hand on Marinette's shoulder, feeling her straighten a little at his touch.

"But not like anyone didn't see it coming, especially after you nearly turned into a cat. You could totally tell he was just with her out of pity."

"It was not out of pity!" Everyone in the classroom turned to see Nathanael who had somehow appeared at his seat.

"Marinette is an amazing person, not just as a hero but as a girlfriend."

"Then please tell us Nathanael, why did you dump Marinette," Chloe hopped off her seat, stalking towards Nathanael, "If she's so amazing why did you end it?"

Nathanael paled, visibly uncomfortable with Chloe being in his face.

"It's none of your business Chloe," growled Adrien.

Chloe turned away, visibly shocked by Adrien responding.

"If they wanted you to know, they would have told you. But since they haven't, then its obs none of your business."

Chloe looked like she was coming up with a retort when the bell rang, Chloe stomping off to her seat.

Alya escorted Marinette to their seat, while Adrien took his own. He glanced over at Chloe, who pulled out her homework, noticing for once Sabrina was no longer beside her. He looked around the class to see Sabrina behind Marinette, next to Ivan. And surprisingly enough, offering encouraging words to Marinette.

Adrien glanced between Chloe and Sabrina several times before the teacher came in, neither girl acknowledging the other's presence.

* * *

Other than Chloe's outburst that morning, everyone else had been considerate of the situation. Classmates didn't bring up the subject, with the exception of Sabrina who actually wished Marinette the best. Alya, Nino, and Adrien always made sure one of them was by her side. Nino would show off some stuff he was working on. Alya always managed to steer Marinette away from the signs for prom. Adrien always made sure to have his hand on her shoulder, talking only when Marinette wanted to, but always smiling.

"So how do you plan to bring Plagg over," asked Marinette at the end of the school day, Adrien sitting on the bench behind her locker.

"I asked my driver to bring Plagg with him earlier. They should be here soon."

"Nino had an amazing idea," Alya and Nino came around the corner, Nino carrying some of Alya's books she would need for the make up homework.

"Why don't we do a study session at Marinette's place? Since you girls need to catch up on yesterday's homework," Nino offered.

"Isn't that perfect," asked Alya.

"It's fine you guys, I don't want to inconvenience you."

"No inconvenience at all, beside Nino probably wants help with today's homework too," teased Adrien. Nino glared at his friend, neither confirming or denying the accusation.

"So study group at Marinette's is a go," announced Alya pulling Marinette out of the locker hall with Adrien shutting her locker as they left.

As Adrien had said, his driver was outside with Plagg, Adrien taking the cat and apologizing for the change of plans. Instead grimly insisting Adrien get back in the car, the driver nodded, enter the car, and drove away. Only when the four teens had crossed the street to Marinette's house did they find the driver had gone inside to purchase some baked goods from Tom and Sabine.

After being sent up with some baked goods from Marinette's parent's, the four teens crashed in Marinette's room.

"I thought school was never going to end," Alya groaned as she crashed on the chaise with Nino. Adrien plopped himself on the rug, patting the side next to him for Marinette, which she took.

"It hasn't yet, we still have homework," insisted Marinette, pulling out one of her make-up assignments.

"Give me five minutes," Alya turned in her position so she was cuddling Nino's side, while Nino was checking his phone.

"How you feeling," whispered Adrien as he set Plagg in Marinette's lap before taking out his homework.

"Alright, emotionally not all there, but I'm working through it," Marinette pet Plagg between his ears, the kitten rubbing himself against her.

"Plagg, stop being so touchy," mockingly scolded Adrien.

"It's fine, kittens are for cuddling," Marinette pulled Plagg up close, smothering her face in his fur. Totally missing Adrien's blush. What she did notice was Adrien was closer than before.

"Chatons are good for cuddling too," he whispered.

Now it was Marinette's turn to blush as she felt the warmth rising to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean! Especially after! Nevermind," Adrien spluttered as he turned in his seat and quickly opened his book upside down to do homework.

"Sorry to make this more awkward, but you got a hit on the website," mentioned Nino, passing his phone over to Marinette.

"There's more than one hit on the site Nino," Marinette scolded.

"Police are handling the conveyor belt heist from yesterday. There's a world-wide shortage on Clara Nightingale dolls."

"What? My mom ordered two for my sisters' birthday," Alya rolled over in her seat.

"Guess who put in the request then."

"We're on it."

"We want Clara! We want Clara! We want Clara!"

* * *

Marinette and Adrien meandered through the crowd of little girls protesting outside a toy store, the manager visibly upset from the window.

"Where are these girl's parents," asked Marinette, hoping Manon was not among the group.

"These girls are probably like Chloe, busy parents and limited on caretaker supervision." Adrien pointed to where off to the side waited a row of limousines, with the drivers all occupied on their phones.

"Figures," grumbled Marinette as they made it to the front door. She waved at the manager, who quickly opened the door to let them in.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, thank heavens you are here," the older man breathed, quickly shutting the glass door.

"I think you missed one." Marinette pointed down to the small girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes scowling at the manager while holding onto his leg.

"You're holding out," she accused. With a startled yelp, the manager grabbed the girl by the collar, and sent her outside with the other protesters.

"How long has this been going on," asked Marinette as she briefly glanced to Adrien, who turned to keep an eye on the protestors.

"Since someone stole the assembly line. They shut down the factory." The old man burst into tears, probably from lack of sleep by guarding the store from his meter high protestors.

"Um, is that your car out there?" Adrien looked back at Marinette and the manager, pointing outside the window.

Marinette frowned as she dialed Nino on her watch, "Nino, about the Clara dolls, there was…"

"Engine theft at the factory. I see. Hmmm, it gets weird."

"Lovely," responded Marinette sarcastically, Nino ignoring the sarcasm.

"The thieves literally disappeared from the factory with the engine."

"They're writing something in finger paint. Is that how that's spelled?" Adrien made a disgusted face at the window, then turned to scowl at the drivers who were still oblivious to the destruction caused by their charges.

"Even weirder is that this is exactly like yesterday's conveyor belt heist."

"Could be somebody's building their own assembly line," guessed Marinette.

* * *

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya sat in the cafeteria, Marinette and Adrien both reading on Nino's laptop the details between the conveyor belt heist and the assembly line heist.

"Weird," mumbled Marinette as they watched the clips, the difference between frames was the item in question was there, and the next gone.

"Hey, Marinette?"

The group all turned to see Sabrina holding a lunch tray.

"Is it alright if I sit with you guys?"

"Sure," responded Marinette, Sabrina sitting across from them.

Looks were exchanged between the four, Adrien speaking up, "Sabrina?"

Sabrina paused before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I noticed yesterday you weren't hanging out with Chloe, is everything ok between you two?"

Sabrina's eyes welled up until she burst into tears, Marinette jumping from her seat with some napkins to sit by the girl's side.

"It's ok Sabrina," Marinette put a comforting arm around the girl, Sabrina eagerly taking the tissues offered to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Chloe and I had a fight. We are on the prom committee as the Junior representatives, and Chloe offered to get them Jagged Stone for the dance since he's still staying at her hotel. We tried to ask, but he said no. Then Chloe got mad at me, and said I...I…" at this point Sabrina erupted into a new round of tears, Marinette quickly drying them for her.

"She said, when I went to talk to her about it the next day, that didn't know me."

"That is absolutely terrible." Marinette pulled Sabrina closer, handing her another tissue to wipe her nose.

"Chloe hasn't been talking to me since, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, why don't you try getting another singer for the prom? Maybe try talking to Jagged again and see if he can recommend someone," offered Marinette.

"Or find a small band in the school," added Alya.

"I could even DJ if you are running out of options," mentioned Nino, receiving a curious eye from Alya.

"Or not, because I might have a date. But I can set you up with someone else."

"Thank you so much Marinette! You guys!"

Sabrina hurriedly stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth as she pulled out her phone. "I'll try to make an appointment with Mr. Stone and see if he can recommend someone."

Content things looked to be going alright, Adrien slid Marinette's tray over to her so she could continue sitting next to Sabrina.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Four people groaned at the nasally voice, Sabrina focused on her writing to even notice.

"Yes Chloe?" Marinette turned to face the blond, who briefly scowled at Sabrina before turning back to Marinette.

"I need you to get Jagged Stone for the prom. Maybe even bring him as your date since Nathanael dumped you."

"Sorry Chloe, but I think Sabrina has a handle on the prom night performer," argued Adrien.

"And dates aren't required to go to prom thank you," added Marinette.

"Besides, do you even have a date for the prom yet," teased Alya.

Chloe looked at the group flabbergasted, "I'll have you know I have men lining up to ask me to prom."

"Have fun with that," commented Nino as he brought his laptop back over to him now that Marinette and Adrien were no longer using it.

Chloe scowled, then opened her mouth about to say something, briefly glancing down at Sabrina, before walking away in a huff.

"Alright, I sent an email to his manager. I'll wait a few minutes before calling to see if I can meet him after school." Sabrina smiled to herself before putting her phone away, going back to eating her lunch.

"Nice!" "Good Luck!" Adrien and Marinette wished as they both stood up to throw away their lunches.

"It's weird seeing Sabrina act independently of Chloe," commented Adrien as he trashed his lunch, taking Marinette's tray to do the same.

"She just needs a little push, but she's a pretty nice person on her own." Adrien nodded, as they both received a call on their watches.

"Nino, we are like meters away," commented Marinette, both her and Adrien looking over to Nino.

"Too far, you got a hit from a brand new mannequin factory in Sweden. It boasts a state of the art central control unit that can process a dummy a minute."

"Sounds like a sweet target for the disappearing thieves." Marinette looked over to Adrien and smiled.

* * *

"Chloe is the bossiest person on the planet," Marinette grumbled as she and Adrien walked through the factory. Since leaving the school, Marinette had been stewing over Sabrina and Chloe's situation, appalled that Chloe would have the nerve to make Marinette her lackey after what happened.

"Bold statement, Bugaboo. It's a big planet."

"And I've been all around it, but I've never found a more controlling, devious, bossy…"

"Ladybug, thank you for coming so quickly," a foreman approached, halting Marinette's rant.

"No big." Marinette took a moment to look around the factory, noticing a few mannequins, "Is it just me or are these mannequins good-looking?"

"Definitely something my father would want," Adrien stepped closer to the mannequin, admiring the quality.

"With all of these mysterious thefts, we cannot afford to take chances with the central control unit. It runs the entire factory." The foreman gestured to the central control, leading them away from the mannequins.

"Don't worry, sir. If the thieves show, we'll get 'em."

"I'll take look out and you take point," offered Adrien.

Marinette nodded, moving closer to the central control unit with the foreman while Adrien left to scope out the area.

But he was soon back by Marinette's side.

"I thought you said you would take look out," asked Marinette.

"I thought I did too." They both looked down to find they were tied up by Marinette's grabbing yoyo, the foreman stuck with them.

They both looked where the central control unit should have been to find it gone.

"Did I miss something," asked Adrien, blinking several times as he looked where the central control once stood.

"I think we all missed something."

Marinette frowned. Who were these thieves, and how could they move so fast.

Adrien sighed, "Foiled in a dummy factory. This doesn't look good."

* * *

Adrien was distracted throughout the photo shoot. He had offered for Marinette to accompany him since Nino was researching footage of the recent robbery. But Marinette wasn't into it. Rather than have her sketch book out and within reasonable distance to admire to designs, she was sporadically doing homework, occasionally staring off into space.

"Alright, let's take a break," called out the photographer, everyone dispersing as Adrien ran over to Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, enjoying the shoot," he asked. Marinette looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Sure, you're doing great Adrien."

Adrien raised his eyebrows and proceeded to sit down next to her.

"You sure you're alright?"

Marinette shrugged, closing her textbook. "I just feel weird, the last time I was at a photoshoot, I was all over you, and I'm not exactly sure how to act."

Adrien felt his cheeks warm up, glancing at Marinette as her cheeks turned pink. As nice as it had been, now was not the time to focus on potential romance with Marinette. Especially if her feeling for him were as uncertain as she sounded.  
"Just be yourself. Not the cursed to run high on romantic emotions, but the you that normally gawks over outfits and writes notes about them to make your own creation."  
Marinette giggled, humming in agreement.

"If you don't think you are up for it though, I understand. I can come by later and we can play some mecha strike."

Marinette pursed her lips, thinking of what to do. As much as Adrien wanted Marinette to stay, he didn't want to force her if this was bringing up unpleasant memories.

"I'll stay, I think I've been cooped up in the house long enough."

"Would you want to come over to my house then? Play Mecha Strike?"

"Maybe." Adrien smiled, noticing Marinette's cheeks turning pink. He didn't have time to question it when their watches beeped.

"Go Nino," said Marinette as their screens revealed Nino in his room.

"LB, those Swedish security tapes were revealing. Take a look."

The screen changed to a playback of the footage from the factory, " See? The thieves appear, seem to vanish, and then the CCU is gone."

"Don't need the instant replay, lived it," Marinette groaned.

"Right, but you lived at normal speed. Watch in extra super slow-mo."

Nino played the video, the video revealing three familiar figures.

"Nino, freeze it there," ordered Marinette, both teens examining their small screen closely.

"Do we know them?"

"It's the Bebe Robots," Marinette gasped.

"They disappeared."

Nino continued playing the slow-mo version.

"It seemed like it. But in fact, they accelerated such incredibly speed they couldn't be seen. In the time it took to blink, they had you wrapped up tight. And not just fast, they're strong, too. That CCU was heavy, but they picked it up and walked off."

"Didn't we kick their cans?" Adrien looked to Marinette who looked just as confused as he felt.

"I thought so…"

Nino switched the screen to his room.

"I got an idea. I've been doing some side work to buy a tux for prom. Oh wait. Not suppose to mention prom."

"You did," commented Marinette.

"Twice," added Adrien.

"Anyway, I've been earning some side-cash by working for this company. Let me know when you can get there."

"Lemme check with the photographer," Adrien quickly jumped up to check on the photographer, hoping whatever Nino was working on would help.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien sat in the lobby of some electronics company waiting for Nino, Marinette watching the TV while Adrien petted Buginette.

"Why did you bring Buginette?"

"Because father found her scratching the front door. He said I should take her out more since she use to be an outdoor cat."

Marinette nodded, eyeing the cat. Buginette always seemed to favor Adrien over her, and the reverse with Plagg. Buginette looked back at her before settling her head in Adrien's lap.

"Whatever they're planning, those Bebes got a serious speed upgrade. I hope Nino has what we need," commented Marinette while looking around the room, noticing a small TV elevated in a corner of the room.

"A hive is city for bees. Bees reproduce in the hive.'

"Hey sorry I'm late. Tried to hide all the broccoli mom bought for dinner tonight," Nino ran through the door, panting as he rested his hands on his knees.

"A hive is run by the queen who is selected by the workers," continued the TV, pieces falling together in Marinette's head

"Are you watching this?" Both boys turned their attention to the TV.

Nino shrugged, "The production values are way below Ghost Car."

Adrien's eyes lit up in realization, "The Bebes are building some kind of hive, and they need a queen."

"So next on their shopping list would probably be a queen," concluded Marinette.

"If they don't have one already."

"Then hopefully my project can help us with that," interrupted Nino as he started heading into the building, swiping a keycard. Adrien stuffed Buginette into his bag, following behind Marinette.

"I've been doing some consulting work on movement dynamics," Nino lead them down a hall until they reached a heavily armored door. Swiping his key card, the door opened, revealing a decent sized room with a maze in the middle.

"It's a rat maze," guessed Marinette as Nino pressed a button, a rat running out of his enclosed area.

"A slow rat too," added Adrien as they watched the rat make it all the way to the end. Buginette caught eye of the rat, attempting to leap out of Adrien pouch, but Adrien quickly held onto his cat.

"That was just the control group without the speed enhancement," commented Nino as the rat disappeared into another hole.

"Now for the experimental group," Nino pressed another button, another rat speeding out of another door. Before anyone could blink, the mouse had already made it to the cheese dispenser. Buginette jumped out, chasing after the mouse.

"Buginette!" Adrien chased after Buginette as the mouse continued on its path, making it around the maze several times to grab more cheese while Adrien tried to grab Buginette.

"The Valkyrie 1,000 hyper accelerates the movements of living organisms," explained Nino, gesturing to the chaos before them.

"What's that mean?" Marinette looked to Nino for an answer.

"They make you go fast," answered Adrien for them. Marinette nodded in understanding.

"I don't suppose you have those in a size 37."

Nino smiled as he pressed another button, revealing another pair of shoes.

"It's the only human pair. And we haven't finished testing yet."

"No time. They're my best hope of catching the speedy Bebes." Marinette reached for the shoes, Nino taking them before she could.

"Maybe. But don't wear them any more than necessary. We don't understand all the effects the shoes you have."

"Got it."

Nino handed over the shoes.

"Got her!"

Both teens turned to the destroyed maze to see Adrien clutching onto Buginette, who had the rat's tail sticking out of her mouth.

Adrien looked from Nino's panicked face to Buginette.

"Spit it out!"

* * *

"You hear that," Alya came around Marinette the next morning at school as she put away the experimental shoes.

"Hear what?" Marinette listened for whatever Alya heard, only to hear the mumble of students in the locker hall with lockers being shut. She looked over to Alya who was grinning as if she knew a dirty secret, which she probably did.

"What am I supposed to hear?"  
"More correctly, what you are not supposed to hear." Marinette gave her friend a strange look, continuing her exchange of school books.

"I'll give you a hint. 'My daddy will hear about this!'"

"Chloe?"  
"More like lack of Chloe. I heard she called in sick today."

"Marinette!" Both girls turned to the voice to find Sabrina running towards them.

"Thank you both so much for your ideas! I talked to Jagged Stone and guess who he referred me to! Clara Nightingale. She agreed to play a few songs later in the night, but for opening I found a band here at school that are willing to play so long as they can sell their merchandise."  
"Great job Sabrina!" Marinette held up her hand for a high-five, Sabrina grinning madly before returning the gesture.

"Have you seen Chloe today," asked Alya.

Sabrina looked confused for a second, trying to think when she last saw Chloe.

"No, the last time I saw her was when I left the hotel after talking to Mr. Stone. Why?"  
"I heard she called in a sick day, was just checking."  
"She looked fine to me. She was receiving room service when I saw her."

"Strange, maybe I should go check," offered Marinette.

"You'll never make it back in time for school," commented Sabrina.

"Plus is checking on Chloe even worth it?"

"Just have to make sure. It's regarding a new mission. What's Chloe's room number?" Marinette slung her bag over her shoulders, pulling the shoes out of the locker to exchange them with her flats.

"Room 404."

"I'll be back in a flash." Marinette zoomed out of the school towards the hotel, dashing up the steps only to be stopped by the locked room.

"Locked." She quickly ran up to the pool longue and then ran over to Chloe's balcony to find her nowhere in sight, she quickly dashed around the room, the blond neither throwing up in the toilet or picking out her outfit.

She pulled out her phone and called Adrien.

"Adrien what is the probability the Bebes heard me describe Chloe yesterday?"

"Probable but unlikely. But if they could be there in a moment, why would they be there in advance. And where are you? School's about to start."  
"Brief recon. I'll be over there in a sec." Marinette dashed up the wall, back down the stairs, and headed back towards school, making it to her seat as the warning bell rang. With Chloe gone, Sabrina was in her normal seat. Alya, Nino, and Adrien were all staring at her, Adrien with his phone still in hand from their phone call.

"You tried out the shoes," groaned Nino  
"Just to see if Chloe was sick or missing."  
"The verdict?"

"Missing, she's not at home. My theory is the Bebes may have kidnapped her, but its just a theory."  
"Why Chloe," asked Alya

"Marinette was ranting about her yesterday," explained Adrien.

"The Bebes may have overheard. And if they are as obsessed with being as perfect as last time, Chloe would be a good target for them," added Marinette

"Well, we can put that theory of yours to the test." Nino handed his phone to Marinette.

"A satellite scan shows a structure that's suddenly appeared on an island off the Gulf coast."

"Super-speed construction? A hive. Let's jet." Marinette quickly picked up Adrien and sped out of there.

* * *

Marinette, Adrien, and Buginette sat in the pit of a helicopter flying over the Gulf of Mexico. Marinette had begun vibrating in place an hour ago.

"Thanks for the lift Joe," commented Marinette.

"It's the least I can do…" Joe's voice grew slower until it stopped all together, the pilot frozen mid sentence.

"Joe? Joe…" Marinette waved her hand in front of Joe, the man not responding. She turned back to Adrien.

"Adrien something's wrong with…" Adrien was staring out the window, his hand frozen as he was about to pet Buginette, who was sleeping on his lap.

"Great, I'm moving at hyper speed," Marinette groaned. She leaned over to untie the shoes, only to find they wouldn't come off.

"Come on," she pulled, but the shoes wouldn't budge. She quickly turned on her watch, sending a message to Nino.

"Stuck in hyper-speed. Shoes won't come off. Please help."

Marinette unbuckled herself to get a better view of where they were, the helicopter, the birds, and the ocean all frozen in place.

"Great, at this rate I could just walk there," she groaned. Which actually didn't sound like a bad idea at this point.

Taking a piece of paper, she quickly wrote a message for Adrien, leaving it on his shirt, before leaving.

* * *

"It's the least I can do, Ladybug…"answered the pilot, Adrien looking over to notice Marinette was no longer in her seat.

"Hey, Marinette's gone."

"Gone where? We're in the air over the ocean. What's on your shirt?"

Adrien looked down to see a piece of paper attached to his shirt. He quickly pulled it off and flipped it over to read.

"CN, moving at hyper speed. Went ahead. LB. Huh, must be the shoes." Adrien folded the note and stowed it in his pocket.

* * *

Marinette skid to a stop once she reached the island, speedily shifting between trees until she found a hive looking structure.

"This must be the place," she murmured to herself, ducking out of sight as a Bebe came into view.

"Bebe 16, accessing hive." The doors opened for the Bebe, the Bebe heading inside. Marinette quickly ran inside, making it just as the door closed.

Inside there were three Bebes checking their assembly line with parts from the three heists. Marinette quickly zipped to another location in the hive room to get a better look. In an enclosed hexagon sat Chloe.

"Figures," Marinette grumbled.

A Bebe zipped right in front of her.

"Ladybug, you are so done-for." The two other Bebes zoomed to the robot's side, all three approaching Marinette.

Marinette leapt over them, the Bebe's surrounding as soon as she landed.

"Target, Kim Possible. Level of threat, totally less than minimal."

"Nice Queen by the way," snarked Marinette.

"Thanks to you , Ladybug."

"Really should keep my rants to the privacy of my own home," Marinette grumbled under her breath. They could have chosen worse though. They could have gone with Volpina.

"You identified Chloe as the bossiest on the planet. Perfect for our queen."

"Swell," groaned Marinette. As if Chloe having more lackeys was a good thing.

"The Bebe hive mind is so Chloe," commented one Bebe as they began closing in on her.

"Chloe rules," added another.

"OK, enough." Marinette opened up her watch,, "A hyper-sonic emission got you last time."

The Bebes paused, vibrating rapidly, with the occasional sparks flying.

"I don't think so." One of the Bebes zoomed towards Marinette, swiping at her wrist to cut off the watch.

"Hey!" Marinette ducked out of the way, another Bebe attempting to grab the watch from her. Marinette dodged, another Bebe grabbing her by the wrist, smashing the watch screen as she threw Marinette across the room. Marinette bounced off the wall and landed on the ground, the Bebes quickly surrounding her again.

"So sorry, Ladybug," taunted one of the Bebes

"Fool me twice and all that," said another.

"It's not over yet. I'm shutting you down!"

"I doubt that." One of the Bebes pushed a green button. "Resuming mass production."

The assembly line began rolling out more Bebe's, adding final touches, then installing their systems.

"Bebe 19, Bebe 20, Bebe 21, Bebe 22, Bebe 23…" called out the Bebe that had pushed the button.

As Marinette watched, her wrist was grabbed by one of the Bebes surrounding her, lifting her off the ground. Glancing around at her options, Marinette swung and kicked the Bebe holding onto her before kicking the Bebe next to her, landing safely on the ground. She sped over to the other Bebe still by the on switch, attempting a kick, that the Bebe dodged while swinging a punch Marinette ducked. Marinette attempted throwing a punch, but Bebe caught her hand and swung her around, throwing her across the room to land at the other two Bebe's feet.

"Give it up, Ladybug. Soon there'll be an army of Bebes and your queen, Chloe, will be perfect and take over your species."

* * *

"We're coming LB!" Adrien called out as he ran through the foliage of the island, Buginette buried deep in his pocket. He entered through side door, feeling a brief flash of wind as it shut.

* * *

Marinette ran over to Adrien when he stepped into the room.

"Adrien!" She waved her hand in front of him, the boy frozen mid run.

"You can't even see me."

Marinette then noticed the Bebes speeding towards, her, Marinette running out of the way.

* * *

"Adrikins! You came to save me!"

Adrien looked to the sound of the voice to find Chloe sitting in a chair, trapped in a hexagonal enclosure.

"Huh? So Marinette was right about you being their queen."

Adrien stepped closer to Chloe to examine her containment.

"Of course this would be Marinette's fault. Where is she," Chloe grumbled.

"She's moving at hyper speed just like the Bebes."

"Why does she get to be invisible? Is she gonna lord that over me?"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Not invisible. Moving too fast to see. She's got new shoes."

"Whatever."

The structure began to shake, both teens looking around for the cause.

"Must be Ladybug," Adrien guessed.

* * *

Marinette was running along the walls, trying to keep away from the Bebes chasing after her.

"OK, yes. Defying gravity does rock."

* * *

"What are you doing in that thing," asked Adrien, gesturing to the enclosure.

"Hello! I wish I knew. These freaky chicks grabbed me when I order them to put me down they just said, "Chloe rules." Which, you know, I had to agree with."

"Nice going."

"Ugh, Just crack this thing open and get me out."

Adrien nodded, taking a step closer to the hexagon. Only for an electric zap to jump out of the top and strike him, sending him further back than before.

"Yikes!"

"Smooth move."

"Chloe," Adrien growled as he sat up.

"I'm not doing anything. They said the hive mind taps directly into my subconscious. Whatever that means."

Adrien sighed as he stood up, observing the situation. Clearly that thing didn't want to be touched, at least by him. And Marinette was probably too busy with the Bebes to help.

"Mreow."

Adrien looked down at his pocket to see Buginette looking up at him.

"Buginette! Can you help?"

Buginette jumped out of the pocket, revealing a pair of speedy shoes in her mouth.

"You naughty girl." Adrien took the shoes out of her mouth, stretched by how much the cat had been chewing on them. Glancing from the shoes to Buginette's paws, Adrien reasoned they were about the same size.

"Please let this work."

Adrien picked up the cat, and put the shoes on her. It took a little adjusting but they might work.

He hoped.

"Go help Ladybug," Adrien ordered, Buginette taking one step, which sent her dashing off elsewhere into the room.

"Why are you leaving my fate in the hands of a cat," groaned Chloe.

One of the machines began rattling, Adrien hoping it was Buginette.

"First of all, they are paws, not hands. Second, Buginette isn't the lazy cat."

* * *

Marinette found herself confronted by the Bebes again, blocking her path. Marinette flipped out of the way, only for the Bebe's to shoot out half their arms to grab her around the waist, their other arm grabbing her at her thighs.

"Give her a ride on the conveyor belt," spoke the three Bebes as they leapt onto the conveyor belt with Marinette. Marinette looked ahead to see they were approaching a box like unit the bebe dolls were going inside, the top opening briefly with every Bebe that passed.

"I would really rather not get Bebefied."

All of a sudden, a flash of white, black and red jumped from one of the machines, bouncing between the Bebes' heads before landing on Marinette's lap.

"Buginette!"

"Bebes, we need to destroy that freak."

Buginette turned and hissed, dodging out of the way as one of the Bebe's went after it. The Bebe uncoiled her arm from around Marinette's thighs, running after Buginette.

"Big mistake ladies," scolded Marinette as she rose to her feet. The remaining Bebes pulled her closer, Marinette dropping back onto the belt in time to kick one off and into the press box, smashing her to pieces.

"Now these odds I like."

Marinette fell on her back again, kicking the other Bebe in the head until it fell off.

* * *

Adrien was looking around the hive when something rolled in his direction. He picked it up, and screamed at the sight of the Bebe head, chucking it in Chloe's direction, where the machine zapped it with another jolt of electricity.

* * *

Marinette rolled off the conveyor belt at the last second, the other Bebe crushed by the press box. Marinette looked over to see Buginette had been caught by the third Bebe. Quickly making a lasso out of remaining Bebe arms, Marinette tossed the coiled limb around the robot, pulling it towards the press box. Once she had enough coil, Marinette threw it into the press box, pulling the Bebbe inside to meet a smashing end. Buginette ran over to Marinette, rubbing affectionately around her ankles.

"Three up, three down," commented Marinette to herself.

"Wrong, Ladybug." The recently built Bebes came forward, a lot more than three this time, "The hive cannot be defeated. The hive is perfect."

"Not exactly what I would call perfect. Nice working Buginette."

Buginette just meowed, Marinette uncertain if the cat was actually smiling back.

"What are you talking about?"

Marinette picked up a piece of broken glass, showing the Bebes their reflection. During the process, their heads had been screwed on upside down.

"No! Bebes must be perfect! Lik Queen Chloe is perfect."

"Bebes must be perfect," the Bebes began chanting as their circuits began spazzing, all of them collapsing to the ground. Marinette ran over to the central control unit, unplugging it.

"All done." Marinette looked over to Buginette to see the cat trying to take off the shoes to no success.

* * *

Disfigured Bebes began collapsing all around Adrien as they reappeared in normal speed.

"Way to go, My Lady!"

"Marinette, this is all your fault," yelled Chloe.

"You're probably talking too slow for her to hear you," Adrien turned back toward Chloe, still imprisoned.

"What about you?"

"Me, too."

* * *

"I suppose I have to let her out," Marinette groaned as she set to work disconnecting the prison, freeing Chloe.

* * *

Chloe was practically shoved out of her chair in an instant. But Marinette was nowhere in sight

"Marinette must have set you free," commented Adrien as he approached Chloe.

"Finally!"

"And that's it? No thank you?"

"She got me into this. Now how are we gonna get home?"

"Another note. LB's doing something." Adrien pointed at the paper taped to Chloe's chest.

"She is so weird," Chloe pulled off the note to read," 'Hang on, Queenie.' And what is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Marinette put Buginette back in Adrien's pouch, the cat vibrating at she decided to nap.

"Let's go home."

Marinette picked up both Adrien and Chloe under her arms and ran out of the hive.

* * *

Sabrina was escorting Jagged Stone out of the building when Chloe and Adrien appeared out front.

"Sorry Mr. Stone. Thank you for visiting our school." Sabrina waved the grumbling musician off, stopping short when she saw Chloe.

"Sabrina," started Chloe.

"Chloe."

Adrien elbowed Chloe closer to Sabrina, Chloe scowling at him while he just gave a smile.

"Adrien told me you got Clara Nightingale for the Prom."

"Yes…"

"Good job."

Sabrina's eyes lit up in excitement.

"But we have to hear a demo of the school band you got. We have to make sure they are perfect for the prom."

"Ok, anything you say Chloe!" The girls went walking off, leaving Adrien alone on the school steps.

He was debating who to call regarding Marinette, when Nino called him.

"Dude, Marinette left us a note on the lab I've been working at. Says she can't stop and you have Buginette. Can you bring her over while we try to catch Marinette.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

Adrien hung up and smiled, feeling something in his pouch but seeing only a blur of what he assumed was Buginette. He held out his fist.

"Pound it," he congratulated the wind as he felt a slight breeze pass him.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she made it all the way to the beach again, trying to slow down to make it to Nino and Alya.

She immediately turned back, barely catching a glimpse of Adrien with his fist outstretched.

"Pound it," Marinette briefly tapped his fist as she attempted to slow down, only to find herself again nowhere near Paris.

* * *

 **Slight explanation. I included Clara Nightingale in this with the new episode release and that would be a better doll that the one I was going with. To keep with the accuracy, I already changed "Copying Faces" to include her name in a minor cameo.**

 **Going off the episode Queen Bebe, Bonnie subconsciously summons Smash Mouth for a dance. So I changed it to where she summoned Jagged Stone on accident, which was why he was at the school.**

 **And closure on Marinette and Nathanael.**

 **Two more episodes until the "So the Drama".**


	26. President Pain

"Good Morning Students," greeted Principal Damocles to the Third year class of Francois Dupont, who had all been congregated into their auditorium. "The time has come to choose Francois Dupont's new student government. Student Body President is a magnificent burden, an excruciating opportunity. Now, let's have some nominations for this glorious, thankless task."

Marinette looked around at the students gathered, trying to guess who would be a good president for their final year of high school.

"I nominate Chloe Bourgeois," exclaimed Sabrina, gesturing to the smug girl sitting next to her.

"Anyone but Chloe," groaned Nino, who was sitting next to Adrien, who sat next to Marinette, who sat next to Alya.

"Anyone else? This is a democracy people."

Marinette looked around, people shifting nervously in their seats. Marinette wouldn't be surprised if Chloe blackmailed several of them into not running.

"I nominate Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette turned to the voice, to see Alya standing, lifting her hand as she did.

"What? no!" Marinette whispered as she pulled Alya down beside her. "What are you thinking?"

"This is perfect for you girl! You are way more popular than Chloe."

"Ladybug is more popular than Chloe."

"Who is you. Plus you would be way better at the job than her."

Marinette shrugged, no rebuttal for that other than anyone would be better than Chloe.

"Plus this is the perfect distraction after… you know. I'll even be your campaign manager."

"Ladies, is Marinette running or not?" The girls turned to Principal Damocles, Marinette biting her lip. True, this would be a good distraction, but her missions had been doing a good job of that. But this would also be a step toward maybe being a little more normal than a teen hero, maybe even help get a boyfriend.

"Fine," she grumbled, Alya immediately standing, pulling Marinette up with her.

"She's running."

The student body erupted into cheers, Marinette blushing as she smiled at the crowd.

"Perfect, you'll have one week to campaign!"

* * *

Marinette sat in the cafeteria trying to eat her lunch in silence, but Alya was quick to join her, followed by Nino and Adrien.

"Girl this is going to be so exciting, I can picture your win already. Oo, we should go miniature golfing later."

"Miniature golf," asked Nino?

"Some of the best campaigns are thought of on the golf course."

"Look Alya, I don't care about big political deals! I just wanna help the students."

"Which we know Chloe won't."

"So we'll just run this honestly, saying I'll give it my all if they vote for me."

"Which they will. But it still doesn't hurt to come up with some strategies."

Alya kept rambling, Marinette looking at her other two friends. Nino was on his phone, openly not paying attention to whatever Alya was saying. Adrien though was looking over at Marinette, swallowing his food before mouthing, "Are you ok?"

"Overwhelmed," she mouthed back.

"Marinette!" Marinette turned to see Rose and Juleka approach them.

"Way to go, Marinette! You are going to make a wonderful president," cheered Rose, Juleka giving Marinette a thumbs up.

"Thanks you guys. Why didn't you run though Rose?"

"Chloe told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of the decoration committee for prom!"

Marinette offered a small smile in understanding, her confirmed hunch that Chloe had blackmailed people out of running being correct.

"That monster," growled Alya. "We will make sure justice is served, and Chloe can hurt no one anymore after this election."

Rose stared at Alya in awe, even Juleka's eyes sparkled in reverence.

"Alya, how come you didn't run for president if you are so invested in this?"

"I'm applying for secretary. There's another girl running for it, but if we doubled our campaign, we'd be shoe ins!" Alya clasped Marinette's hands in hers, her face wild in excitement.

"Now, about our strategy…" Alya started, Nino quick to interrupt.

"Sorry to interrupt your strategizing Alya, we got a hit from the majesty King Ahmed."

"And should I know who that is," asked Marinette?

"He rules a tiny European nation."

"How tiny," asked Adrien, leaning over.

"The Le Grand Paris Hotel is more crowded. Anyway, he has a son, Prince Ali, who needs your help."

"Prince Ali!" Everyone at the table turned to Rose, whose face turned as pink as her clothes when she realized that statement was said out loud.

"You know him," asked Adrien.

"Of him, he came to Paris last year hosting a charity drive for the children's hospital. But in the last few months, he disappeared from mainstream media. No one knows why though."

"Fishy, we're on it Nino."

* * *

"They sent the royal jet," exclaimed Marinette as she and Adrien approached their transportation, both properly dressed for their mission.

"Spanking," commented Adrien as he stepped ahead of Marinette, who had taken a pic for the blog.

"As your campaign manager, I must veto this mission. This helping the people who don't go to our school isn't helping you in the polls," argued Alya over a skype call.

"What polls," argued Marinette.

"These two people sitting behind me." Alya turned her phone to show two kids Marinette did not recognize waving at her. Looking more into the view, Marinette noticed Nino ordered at a counter of a restaurant she hadn't seen before.

"Where are you guys anyway?"

"A new restaurant across the park opened up called Bueno Nacho. Mexican fast food. Nino wanted to try it out."

"Bueno Nacho?" Adrien was suddenly next to Marinette examining the view from Alya's phone.

"You heard of it," Marinette asked.

Adrien furrowed his brows really hard, as if trying to remember something.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell." Adrien continued on into the jet.

"Anyway Alya, we'll talk about my poll numbers later. Right now, we gotta jet."

"Oo, that's a good one," Adrien grinned at Marinette as she hung up her phone, following him into their transport.

"What can I say? I learned my puns from the best."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were driven from the small stretch of land the people of Achu called an airport to the royal castle in ten minutes, getting a full tour of the royal city included in their drive. Once securely inside the castle gates did the vehicle stop, allowing the two teens to exit the limo. The front door of the castle peered open a smidge, the head of a boy about their age peeping out. Once three sets of eyes met, he quickly opened the door a little more before running out to meet them.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! It is, how you say, totally awesome to meet you!"

He took Marinette's hand in his own, shaking it vigorously.

"Ladybug, it is an honor to meet you. I have been following your blog ever since our country was able to get internet."

"Great, um, nice to meet you…" Responded Marinette as Ali continued shaking her hand.  
"Prince Ali. But you may call me Ali. And you must be Chat Noir."

Ali switched from Marinette's hands to Adrien's, Adrien returning the gesture enthusiastically. "To be honest I almost applied for the assistant position when Ladybug asked for a partner, but I knew my schedule would be to busy to be of any help. But after reading the blog when you came in, I am so glad she picked you."

"Thank you! That means a lot to me."

"Please tell me you brought Plagg!"

Adrien smiled, lifting the pocket of his pouch to reveal the sleepy cat, Ali cooing at the sight of the cat before reaching to pet him.

"Prince Ali! Prince Ali!" A woman's voice rang out from inside the palace, the voice belonging to a woman who could compete with Rose with how much pink she was wearing.

"Prince Ali!" She rushed over to him, pulling his hands out of Adrien's before wiping them with a wet wipe from her purse.

"You must be more careful. Plus greeting guests is not on the schedule."

"But it's Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"And you don't know where they have been, plus you father is expecting them. We can't keep him waiting."

Ali sighed as the woman finished cleaning his hands.

"Yes Rosalba."

"Actually ma'am," Adrien stepped forward, placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Ladybug here usually handles the formal work, I'm just the sidekick. But I would love for a tour of the castle from Prince Ali."

Rosalba frowned as she pulled out a clipboard from under her arm, "I'm afraid Prince Ali doesn't have time for a tour."

"Oh really, not even for the son of Gabriel Agreste who might consider visiting Achu if he finds my report favorable."

The woman's eyes widened, the she furiously began searching through her notes on the clipboard.

"What are you doing," whispered Marinette to Adrien, "We're partners. You're not my sidekick."

"I know, but how she treats him made me feel… it reminded me, of home. Before Chat Noir. And you heard Rose, Ali hasn't been seen out in public for months. Probably doesn't really have much friends based on her schedule."

Marinette nodded in agreement, understand Adrien's plan. He basically wanted to give Ali a chance to make a friend, even while under this woman's thumb. He seemed like a nice kid, and who better to befriend him than Adrien.

"I'm sure we can make time." The woman looked up and smiled, Adrien returning the gesture.

"Follow me!" Ali raced back to the castle, followed by Adrien, with Marinette and Rosalba following.

"So you are in what relation to Prince Ali?"

"His chaperone. I oversee the Prince's schedule, education, and protection. Especially in case of, well, his majesty will brief on it."

Marinette and Rosalba stepped inside the castle, Ali and Adrien already gone from sight.

"Oh no! Prince Ali!" Rosalba began running down the halls searching for him, leaving Marinette alone in the entry hall.

"Miss Ladybug!" Marinette turned at her name to find an elder gentleman dressed in in a white military suit, with several medals and honors pinned to his chest.

"King Ahmed, I presume," Marinette gave a slightly before the king extended his hand, Marinette immediately straightening from her position to accept the handshake.

"Yes, I see you have met my son and his chaperone."

"Yes, though I'm not quite sure where they went off to."

"I thinking I heard him talking to Mr. Chat Noir about Go-karts before they ran off. But so long as Mr. Chat Noir is with him, they should be safe."  
"Safe from what?"

The king sighed, "Follow me Miss Ladybug."

King Ahmed lead her down the great hallway to their right, making a couple more turns until they reached a hallway filled with old tapestries depicting kings of old.

"I have a problem, a terrible, ancient problem."

"Ancient?"

The king gestured to the tapestry above them. "It all started centuries ago with our first king. Unfortunately my ancestor ruled the country with cruel arrogance. He was despised by his own subjects, particularly his own knights. The Knights of Darkblade. They were determined to dethrone him. Secret plans were drafted, but they failed. Their grudge was passed down from generation to generation. Even today the descendants of the royal knight still hope, still plotting to end he royal lineage."

"But if your family has been ok for all these generations, what's the problem now?"

"You've met my son."

"Yeah, nice kid."

"Yes, although he has a hard time stepping up for himself. The charity thing was great for a while, but there are other diplomatic matters of state he needs to start assuming. And I am afraid he just isn't ready for that."

"Because of Rosalba?"

"While she is strict with him, I don't believe she is limiting his full purpose in anyway."

"Right…"

* * *

"Can I wear these," asked Adrien as Ali stepped out of the changing room with his go kart riding gear on. The prince opened his mouth, but the sound that came out was of his chaperone.

"There you boys are. And what are you doing with the Prince's royal riding wear?"

"I wanted to know if I could use them? You know, to ride the go kart?"

The woman crossed her arms to ponder. "I suppose we could burn them later."

Adrien frowned at the comment, but putting on the riding equipment, watching how the chaperone tried to talk the prince out of riding go karts.

"Are we ready to ride," he asked, drawing the attention of the two other persons.

Ali smiled and quickly jumped into his go kart, putting on his helmet. Adrien jumped in his own, putting on his helmet as Ali drove off, Adrien following shortly after. Leaving a nervous Rosalba behind.

Ali leaded them out onto the royal track, which was most dirt and sand if anything.

"You got be careful here, the turns are very tricky. It helps to drift into the turns, "warned Ali through the helmet comms.

"Lucky for me then that I am a master of Mario Kart."

"What's Mario Kart?"

"It's a racing game."

"Oo, I should try that if I ever get to visit your country."

Ali shifted into gear, drifting easily into the first major turn. Adrien though, instead of drifting right, ended up turning left.

"I thought you knew how drift," exclaimed Ali.

"In video games. Keep going, I'll catch up with you."

"Ok, to head back to the palace try to keep making a circle then with your turns, so since you just turned left, keep turn left."

"Got it."

* * *

"I can't believe there are knights, in this day and age," commented Marinette.

"Oh, they are quite modern. They have a website."

"A website?"

"They have embraced the 21st century, and they are more determined than ever to abolish the monarchy."

"Well, no offense your majesty, but how do you know this website really is run by these knights? It could be hackers playing a prank."

"No, I fear for my son." The king's lament was interrupted by a boyish scream from outside, Marinette and King Ahmed rushing to the window to see what was the matter. Peering over the balcony, they could see the royal go-kart track, lasers being fired at one of the go karts.

Marinette pulled out her grabbing yoyo and attached it to the balcony before flying over the edge, landing at the entrance of the go kart stalls at the attacked go-kart passed by.

"Ali, come in Ali!" Marinette heard Rosalba's voice from inside, rushing into to see her watching footage of the go kart track from multiple black and white camera feeds, including ones from the boys' helmets.

"Which one is Ali," asked Marinette?

"I'm not sure. They got separated, but their tracks look the same I can't tell who is the one in trouble and who isn't."

Marinette frowned, calling Nino in on her wrist communicator.

"Nino! Come in Nino!"

Nino's bed head came on screen as he pulled his glasses off his bedside.

"Do you have any idea what time it?"

"Um? Still the middle of the day."

"It's time for my afternoon nap."

"Ri-ight. Anyway, are you picking up any aircraft in this area."

"No, my scans show nothing."

"Scan higher, there's gotta be something."

Nino looked away as something began beeping in the back of his room near his desk. He pulled his phone up with him as he went over to the computer.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"I'm pulling up a satellite that's in geosynchronous orbit."

"Government? Military?"

"A private company called… Darkblade Industries."

"The Knights of Darkblade! I need the communicator to broadcast a scramble signal."

Marinette ran out to the course where the targeted driver was last headed, jumping on his kart when he passed.

"Stop," she instructed as she held up her watch.

"On it LB," came the reply, Marinette recognizing the voice of Adrien. Adrien began slowing down the kart to a halt.

"Laser fire should stop about … now."

On queue, the firing stopped.

Adrien slumped in relief, pulling out Plagg who looked scared to death by the whole ordeal.

"You rock Nino!"  
"Can I go back to my nap now?"

Marinette smiled at the watch before hanging up, Adrien taking off his helmet.

"What was that," asked Adrien.

"Prince Ali!" came the panicked voices of Rosalba and King Ahmed.

"Where's my son," demanded the king.

Just then, another go kart came into view, the driver lifting the visor to reveal a shy Prince Ali.

The king breathed a sigh of relief while Rosalba rushed over to Ali in a tizzy.

"Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine. Chat -"

"That boy is the reason you could have been killed. You should have stuck to your schedule like I told you to," Rosalba continued to ramble on, the king stepping beside Marinette and Adrien.

"As you see Miss Ladybug, I have urgent need of your services. You simply must stay. My son is not safe here. Every step outside here places a target on him."

"Can't. Chat and I have school. Plus there's the election."

"What's an election," asked Ali?

"Something Alya will be made about if Marinette doesn't show for school."

Marinette grimaced at the thought. Never mind disappointing her classmates. Mad Alya was never a good Alya.

"I've got it! Why don't you take Ali back to France with you? France is larger than our country. Not as large as America, which would be preferable, but still, large enough to hide in."

Adrien and Marinette smiled at the idea, Ali's grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Your majesty. I must beg you to reconsider," insisted Rosalba, "Two teenagers alone would not be able to protect him in Paris if they have their own lives and this election. If Ali is leaving, I simple must accompany him and make sure he sticks to his schedule and education."

Three smiles immediately dropped.

* * *

Marinette, Adrien and Gabriel Agreste stood in the foyer of the Agreste home, watching the whirlwind that was Rosalba take over the mansion, Ali following dutifully at her side.

"Thank you for allowing Ali and Rosalba to stay here. You have a lot more space than my family's apartment."

Gabriel only frowned as Rosalba made her way to the chef.

"And make sure to remove the crusts off any sandwiches before they are presented to Prince Ali. Especially the cucumber sandwiches. And their skins must be completely peeled."

Gabriel's frowned grew darker.

"It won't be fore long, " insisted Adrien, "Just until he's out of danger."

Gabriel nodded, sighing as he turned to leave, "I'll be in my office. Please let me know when she leaves."

Rosalba was about to make her way to Gabriel when he slammed the door behind him to his office, Nathalie immediately stepping in front to block.

"At least he didn't say anything bad about Ali," offered Marinette.

* * *

Marinette sat in front of her house, waiting for Adrien and Ali to show up. From what Adrien had reported, Ali seemed excited to go to school, even wearing some of Adrien's clothes made him giddy.

Marinette remembered how excited was about school back when he first started. He was so cute how he got excited with everything related to school, and that probably how Ali would be, although not as cute as Adrien. In a friendship-not-crushing sort of way.

Adrien's car pulled up along the curb, the door opening to reveal a depressed Adrien, depressed Ali dressed in normal clothes, and a resolute Rosalba stepping out of the vehicle.

Marinette immediately pulled Adrien to her side.

"Please don't tell."

"I won't then. But she might."

"I have decided it is in Ali's best interest I accompany him to school," announced Rosalba.

Marinette forced her grimace into a smile.

"Rosalba, the point of Ali being here is to keep a low profile. If you follow him, he isn't really keeping a low profile."

"I think Prince Ali's 'low profile' has already been blown." She nodded to across the street, where at the school were a few dozen reporters waiting.

Marinette paled.

"Maybe they are here for Chloe's campaign," offered Adrien.

"Yeah," Marinette squeaked, "let's hope."

Adrien frowned, turning towards his friend.

"You told Alya, didn't you?"

"I told Alya because I blew her off last night to make posters by helping Ali get situated," Marinette groaned into her hands.

Adrien shook his head, leading the group to the lion's den. They were immediately surrounded by reporters.

"Prince Ali!" "Prince Ali, how do you like Paris?" "What do you think of the state of relations between Achu and France?" The reporters kept questioning as they pressed to the group.

"People! People! Back up!" Yelled a familiar voice, Alya stepping out of the crowd. "The press conference will begin shortly." Adrien and Marinette both simultaneously smacked their heads before grabbing Alya by the arms and pulling her away from the reporters, a terrified Ali, and Rosalba who looked ready to drop kick anyone who got too close to Ali.

"Press Conference?! Alya, I told you Ali staying here was to be a secret."

"Marinette, your campaign needs a boost. And what's a better boost than getting endorsed by a Prince?"

Marinette's rebuttal was cut off by the cheers of other students who had gathered.

"Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! I have here with me Prince Ali from the kingdom of Achu, here with his chaperone and personal body guard, Rosalba Lira. Prince Ali, we were told you wanted to endorse someone for this school's upcoming election."

Ali was about to speak, when Rosalba stepped closer to the microphone Nadja was holding.

"Oh yes, I believe she was running," Rosalba pointed towards Marinette, who immediately stood at attention, awkwardly smiling. "Miss Ladybug, I believe. A bit high strung to ever be a world class leader, um, but perfectly adequate for a public high school."

The moment the cameras had shifted away from Marinette, Adrien was certain he could see Marinette's face turn red.

"I suppose you think Prince Ali would be a better class president then?"

Ali was about to speak again, when Rosalba cut him off, her face beaming with pride, "Well of course! He has been groomed for greatness!"

"Are you saying Prince Ali would be a better class president than Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"  
"Oh I'm not saying that."

Four teens collectively sighed in relief.

"Because it goes without saying," Rosalba began to chuckle, several of the other news reporters chuckling with her, Nadja chuckling nervously.

Now Adrien was certain steam with coming out of Marinette's ears, he face fifty shades redder than before.

Rosalba then began flipping through her notepad, glancing up and smiling, "Perhaps his highness will toss his crown into the ring after all."

Several people cheered, Marinette calming her composure as Nadja and her camera man came over.

"Marinette how do you feel about running against royalty?"  
Marinette took the mic from Nadja to respond, "I relish the competition, because that's what democracy is all about. Earning the right to lead."

"Unless of course one has the birthright to lead," answered Rosalba for Ali.

"And the person who has the birth is who exactly? You? Because Ali hasn't even said for himself if he wants to run."

Several people gasped from the crowd, including an "Oh snap" that sounded like it came from Alya.

Ali was about to take the mic, but Rosalba grabbed it before him.

"He will run and he will be victorious, I as his guardian shall make sure of it. It is his natural right to lead."

"And there you have it folks," Nadja quickly took the microphone back. "Francois Dupont is in for Battle Royale."

* * *

"Who will win, the prince or the pauper," concluded Nadja Chamack, as a Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Ali gathered around Nino's laptop.

"Pauper," Marinette grumbled, scooting in her seat before sending a glare to Rosalba, who was busy planning Ali's campaign trail at another table nearby. Luckily, she was too busy planning to notice Marinette's scowl.

"Sorry girl, I thought it was going to help," apologized Alya.

"Oh it helped, because I am going to make sure to win against that… that… chaperone now."

"Marinette," Ali's small voice spoke up, drawing everyone's attention at that table.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I did really want to endorse you. But Rosalba…"

"Got ahead of herself," answered Alya for Ali.

"At least you can tell she is really proud of you," offered Adrien.

"Proud of me, or what she groomed me to be," moaned Ali as he traded his perfected sandwich for Adrien's sandwich with crusts on.

"Um, excuse me, Prince Ali?"

The group turned to see Rose, unable to look Ali in the eye for more than a second, hands clasped behind her back.

"Um, my name is Rose Lavillant, and I, uh, well, I really admired the work you were doing with the sick children a few months back. I just wanted to let you know you are the most kind hearted person I have ever met. I known. I meant met, because I just met you, now. I real life."

Ali grinned from ear to ear, patting the space beside him for Rose to join him. Rose returned the smile as she sat beside him, Juleka sitting beside her.

"Maybe Rose can help actually win the competition for himself," teased Alya.

"Whose side are you on," scolded Marinette.

"Yours of course. Maybe Ali if he and Rose come up with a campaign."

Marinette scowled as she put away her lunch.

"Come on, let's go plan out campaign." Marinette grabbed Alya by the wrist, pulling her and their stuff to another table.

Adrien looked between Ali, Rose, and Juleka, who were deep in a discussion, and Marinette and Alya who were writing notes and talking animatedly with each other.

"Should we do something?"

"Nah, but check this out," Nino shifted his laptop for Adrien to look at.

"What am I looking at?"

"Darkblade's website. But I can't exactly figure out what this line means."

Nino pointed to a short quip of a line.

"The tapestry holds the truth."

Both boys thought about the line, Adrien snapping his fingers with recollection.

"Marinette mentioned when she met with the king, there was a tapestry of the evil first king."

"That's probably it," I'll see if I can find someone who can help."

* * *

Adrien and Nino entered one of the back restoration rooms of the Louvre, King Ahmed on video call.

"I assure you Mr. Chat Noir, my best people have examined the tapestry. They found nothing."

"Can't hurt to double check. Thanks for shipping it over so fast. We'll let you know if we find anything. Bye." Adrien hung up the call.

"All right boys," announced Mr. Kubel from another room behind glass with a control panel in front of him, "A couple more minutes and I'll be ready to run the sequence."

"Sure thing Mr. Kubel," called out Adrien," It's awesome Alix's dad has this equipment."

"We he does restore art," answered Nino, "and close chemical examinations is what they sometimes need to do. Should we let him know to wait for Marinette?"  
"Marinette told me to go on without her since she's a day behind planning the campaign. Apparently Ali and Rose are already planning a toy drive for some children, but Rosalba is running a mile a minute with planning his campaign, from what Alya was able to gather. She hear Rosalba mention playing mini golf."

"Well there go all of Marinette's strategies to win if the golf course if taken. Although, that Bueno Nacho Alya and I went to would be a good alternative."

"Maybe we can grab some after this?"  
"Dude, it would totally wreck your model diet."

Adrien shrugged, "Maybe a salad then."

"I think I saw that on the menu. Not 100% since I wasn't looking for salads."

"And we are ready," announced Mr. Kubel as he pulled down his goggles, the boys doing the same.

"Thanks for letting us use this Mr. Kubel."

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you saved me from Hawkmoth."

The lights began to dim as a machine was lowered from the ceiling. Mr. Kubel began to move the light beam it projected slowly across the tapestry.

"See anything," he called out.

"Not yet," responded Adrien.

The beam was lowered, a sparkle flickering as it moved.

"Hold it, there's something there. Can you widen the beam," called out Nino.

"Sure thing."

The beam was widened to reveal several lines of a poem.

"Awaiting the light of a full flower moon, Darkblade's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace we will not be detoured, the monarchy ends with Ali the Third."

* * *

The boys repeated this information at lunch the next day to Ali, his chaperone/campaign manager, and the girls.

"So should we go back to a low profile," asked Ali.

"Don't worry your highness. You have me here to protect you, plus your campaign is going so wonderfully, I heard the other girl running, Chloe has practically dropped out of the race, pledging you her support," insisted Rosalba.

"This is serious," scolded Marinette, "Ali we can definitely confirm is the target, and this weekend is a full moon."  
"This Friday also happens to be the election, which you would very much like to win," accused Rosalba, glaring at Marinette.

"Would you just stop about the election," yelled Marinette, getting closer to Rosalba.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Rosalba returned the menacing glare, her face closer to Marinette's.

"I would like to save Ali from the Knights of Darkblade."

The women continued to glare at each other, not even noticing as Ali slipped away to join Rose and Juleka at another nearby table.

Rosalba eventually sighed and resumed her seat, going over Ali's campaign notes.

"Miss Ladybug, the prophecy clearly states that Prince Ali would need to be in the shadow of the palace. Now do you see the palace? I don't, do you? Plus it stated Full Flower Moon, which," she chuckled at the notion, "It entirely ridiculous. Moons don't have flowers"

Marinette lowered herself back into her seat. "That's true I guess. But there are other palaces here in Paris. Flower moon could be a code or something they use for full moon."

"So we'll just keep Ali away from those until the full moon is over . No need to go historical sightseeing of failed politician homes," taunted Rosalba as she gathered her documents, and moved to the table Ali was currently occupying.

"Not all of them failed," grumbled Marinette before she took up a bucket of campaign pins to pass around the lunch hall. Alya turned to the two boys and shrugged before following after her bff, leaving the boys alone to lunch in peace.

* * *

That Thursday, Marinette saw the full effect of Rosalba's campaign plan for Ali. Posters in every corner of the school, giant flags with his face in the entry hall. Nearly every student was wearing his campaign button including Chloe and Sabrina who were now campaigning for Ali.

Marinette grumbled under her breath, Alya supporting a wicked grin as the other boys scooted away to their lockers.

"How do you feel about the campaign now," Alya teased.

"Rosalba is going down."

* * *

Long after school hours were over, a lone dark figure ran through the hallways, replacing Ali posters with posters of Marinette and Alya. A a ringtone disrupted the quiet, a screen illuminating the intruders face to reveal Marinette, her hair tied up in a bun.

"Hey Adrien, what's the sitch."

"I've been doing some research… is that a new look?"

"Yeah, voters wanted it pulled back for a more mature look. What do you think?"

Marinette held up her watch to the side of her head to give Adrien a better look, not seeing the blush creeping across his cheeks.

"It um. You look, um cu-mature. Like you were going for. Shouldn't you be working on your campaign speech?"

"Already have it done. Alya took the early shift for campaigning while I wrote it, so now I'm doing last minute campaigning as she writes hers."

Marinette pulled back down the watch as she continued to put up posters around the school.

"Smart, I guess. Anyway, I was doing some research on Full Flower Moon like the prophecy said. Turns out it refers to a full moon during the month of May. Ancient civilizations believe it meant increased fertility for plants, animals, and people. Also a popular time to propose."

"That explains why prom is in May."  
"Probably. That also explains that attack back in Achu. They know the prophecy should be fulfilled on a full moon this month."  
"Yeah, but like Rosalba said. No palace, no prophecy."

"I guess. I mean the only places he's gone while in Paris is here, your house, the school and miniature golf."

"Where is he now anyway."

"By process of elimination, I'm going with the mini golf."

Marinette suddenly gasped in realization, "The sixth hole?"

"The what now?" Marinette brought her watch back into her field of view.  
"The sixth hole at the mini golf. It's a palace."

Adrien's eyes went wide.

"Meet you there in 10 minutes tops."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien leapt over the fence just as an explosion sounded from the fifth hole. They quickly rushed over, Marinette jumping between a man in a knight's armor wielding a quarterstaff who had been approaching Rosalba and Ali while Adrien jumped behind in case of a second opponent.

"I can't allow you to smash my presidential opponent," snarked Marinette as she crawled towards the man, using her foot to push him back into the rumble of the destroyed pyramid.

"Oh thank goodness you've arrived," whined Rosalba as she clung to Marinette's arm. As Marinette looked at Rosalba in disgusted, she noticed another knight approaching them from the side. Rosalba and Ali both screamed as they clung to Marinette and Adrien.

"Watch out, he has a mace," announced Adrien and he pushed back Ali, guarding the boy.

All of a sudden, the charging knight's weapon began to glow orangish-yellow, shooting lasers from its spikes.

"A mace that shoots lasers," Adrien amended as he and Marinette urged the prince and his chaperone to run, the two heroes following while dodging the lasers. Taking the lead, Marinette grabbed Rosalba's wrist and pulled her over a knoll, Ali and Adrien following close behind. The group was then stopped by the knight they had knocked over before looking at the top of the hill.

"Awaiting the light of a full flower moon,"

A second voice joined in, the group turning to see the knight with the mace had caught up to them, "Darkblade's foe will soon face his doom. In the shadow of the palace we will not be detoured, the monarchy ends with Ali the Third."

As the knights closed in, Rosalba's frightened countenance turned in a dark glare as she push Ali away from the group.

"Run your highness," she insisted as she positioned herself to fight. Ali quickly turned on his heels and ran only to be stopped by the knight with the quarterstaff. Just as the knight reached out to grab him, Marinette whipped out her yoyo, latching it onto the match's wrist.

"Leave him alone!"  
"That's none of your concern little girl," the knight chided as he pulled on the yoyo, pulling Marinette after it and onto the ground.

"Voters will not like this," remarked Rosalba more to herself than anyone. Adrien shook his head as he pulled the golf club out of her hand.

"LB, Catch!" He tossed Marinette the club, Marinette immediately jumping up to catch it before landing into a defensive position.

The knight with the mace immediately sparked the weapon, smiling a victorious grin. Marinette brought down the club as she launched her yoyo into the tree above latching onto a sturdy branch. Marinette quickly grabbed Ali, and pulled him up with her as the Mace Knight fired a laser, hitting the Quarterstaff knight, knocking him into the tree, which caused Ali to lose his grip on Marinette and fall back to the ground.

As the smoke cleared, the knight lifted up his visor to look at the other knight, who also lifted his visor.

"Be careful with that thing!"  
"Oops," the Mace Knight offered apologetically as his comrade stood up and pulling up Ali to his height by the collar of his shirt.

"No let him go!" Rosalba then jumped out from where she was, clutching onto the Quarterstaff knight's arm, trying to release his grip on Ali. Only for the Mace knight to pull her off.

"Let him go! The king will give you anything, gold jewels, property! He give you-"

All of a sudden a miniature cruise liner came sliding down the hill crashed into the two knights, separating them from their captured prey. The only thing remaining of the former hole was a very smug Adrien

"-nothing. On second thought the king will give you nothing," Rosalba taunted. The boat began to rise, revealing one knight lifting it off himself and his partner, both of them immediately stalking towards Rosalba and Ali. Rosalba fell to her knees, pulling Ali with her.

"Please don't hurt him, the King with give you anything!"

Before either knight could blink, a string appeared out of the tree, wrapping around Ali and Rosalba, quickly pulling them into the hidden foliage of the tree and next to Marinette.

"Stay here and be quiet," she warned them, keeping her pointed finger on Rosalba a moment longer before jumping out of the tree onto the top with a miniature windmill, facing the two knights.

"The prophecy never mentioned her," questioned the Quarterstaff Knight to his comrade.

"Prophecy smophecy," she taunted. The Quarterstaff Knight began running towards the windmill, using his weapon to pole vault him onto the roof of the windmill, Marinette falling off when he landed. She quickly grabbed onto a rotating arm of the windmill, using its momentum to launch a kick at the knight, knocking him off the windmill and setting her back on top.

"Maybe you should rethink this whole career choice," she recommended as she watched them from her perch.

The Mace Knight was looking over his wounded partner, who briefly moved his head up before it fell back down again.

"That's it," the Mace Knight yelled out as he swung his glowing mace over his head, "No more mister nice guy!" He swung the mace over his head, the laser firing at the windmill, creating a giant cloud of smoke in its wake.

He chuckling as he examined the rubble, "All to easy."

His victory was short lived as he heard a female grunt, turning to find Marinette clinging on to the miniature Tower of Pisa.

"Give it up girl," he called out as he approached the tower.

Marinette noticed the ground beginning to shake, eyeing a popular American themed course. She jumped off the tower and rolled near the hole.

"We don't want you. We only want the prince," stated the Mace Knight as he changed his direction, a bell ring as the ground continued to tremble. Just as the knight was about to step over the hole, a burst of water appeared out of it, shooting the knight into the air. The man made geyser eventually ceased, returning the knight to the ground, where he too fell unconscious.

Marinette smirked as Adrien came over and rolled the knight up in a chunk of the fake grass before kicking him down the hill.

"I would have to say this hole is appropriately named," teased Marinette as she approached Adrien, gesturing to the hole's wooden sign.

Adrien chuckled, "Old Faithful indeed."

* * *

Police crowded around the mini golf, leading away the two knights into their police cars.

"You expect me to believe that two knights came to Paris' Mini Golf to carry out some ancient prophecy," asked Officer Raincomprix, lifting his cap in mild suspicious.

"I can't make this stuff up," argued Marinette, but the police officer just scratched his eyebrow with his pen.

"Let go over it one more time," Adrien breathed in as he began repeating his account of what happened, including the tapestry.

Meanwhile, Marinette noticed Ali helping Rosalba out of the tree.

"Ladybug, you saved the Prince's life, and mine as well," gushed Rosalba, Ali grinning from ear to ear as if he knew Marinette would save the day, which he probably did.

"No big, just doing the teen hero thing."

"No, you are a true leader, you have my vote," Rosalba extended her hand in a truce, Marinette accepting the shake.

"Um, I don't think you actually can vote since you aren't a student," corrected Ali.

"Well then, you may vote for her in my stead."

Ali offered Marinette a small smile on behalf of his chaperone, "I'll vote for you because I know you would be a great class president."

"Thank Ali."

"Your highness?" Both teens turned to Rosalba, who was looking quite ashamed of herself.

"I know I have been pushing you with the campaign. I know you will make a great king some day, with some more learning of course. If you wish to drop out of the race, I completely understand."

Marinette and Ali both looked at each other in shock, then back to Rosalba, then Marinette back to Ali.

"Actually, I think I still wish to run, but Rose's way. I mean to way Rose helped me figure out. I even wrote a speech," he patted his jacket packet, "And if the people still want me after that. Then so be."

"And honest race then?" Marinette extended her hand to shake.

"An honest race. I look forward to it." Ali accepted Marinette hand in his own, both their eyes wild at the challenge.

* * *

"Alright, that's two votes for Marinette," announced Principal Damocles at the school assembly the next day.

"Zero votes for Chloe and 997 votes for Prince Ali." The students erupted in cheers at the announcement of the Student Body President for next year as the crowd began leaving the auditorium.

"Sorry girl," whispered Alya, who was sitting a row behind Marinette, having won the vote for Student Body Secretary.

"Well, this has been most invigorating race! Or as you would say, amazing," cheered Ali as he rose from his seat.

"Congratulations Son!" King Ahmed ran up to Ali, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, followed by Rosalba who was for once without her clipboard and all smiles. Following behind her was Ali's new campaign manager, Rose and her assistant, Juleka.

"Daddy! You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now we must go home so you may continue to prepare to take over the crown."

"Yes, well actually, about that, there's been something I've been meaning to speak to you about. I've decided that after you retire, I would like to run for president of our land."

Immediately Marinette's ears perked up at that announcement.

"This contest has shown me is, as my Parisian home boys would say, totally radular."

Marinette immediately turned to glare at Nino, would had move to stand beside Alya, for the new phrase Ali picked up.

"Democracy?" Pondered the king, "But that would mean no more kings."

Adrien gasped from beside Marinette, "The prophecy! The monarchy ends with Ali the Third. It came true."

"So it has," agreed Rosalba.

"Cool, now you can go home and show the democracy thing," offer Marinette.

"No Marinette, I've decided to stay in Paris and finished my term as class president."

"But you won't even be class president until next fall," explained Marinette.

"Never to early to start. Come on Rose, let's take a look at our school budget for seat cushions," announced Ali, Rose quickly coming up beside him as he led his entourage out of the gym.

"So, looks like we get a new classmate," commented Nino, preparing to take an exit as well, when Alya pulled back his arm.

"Hold up just a minute there. Marinette only got two votes. Explain yourself, you too Adrien."

"Wait, Ali though was the other person who voted for Marinette, so why are you getting mad," asked Adrien.

"I'm mad because I voted for my best friend, but you two…"

The numbers sunk into the three at once, all turning to a guilty looking Marinette.

"The speech he and Rose wrote was really good. He'll be a great class president so long as he isn't under Rosalba's thumb."

"Girl, but that was your chance at, you know, normal teen thing, like you wanted."

Marinette shrugged.

"Eh, maybe the teen hero thing isn't so bad." She looked over to Adrien, who gave her a wink. Yeah, being a hero with Adrien wasn't that bad at all.

"So, celebrate Alya's victory at Bueno Nacho," asked Nino.

"Yes, no idea why, but the thought is making me hungry," responded Adrien as Nino lead them out of the gym.

* * *

 **So I'm going with adding the last two chapters to set up somethings, then jumping into So The Drama. This was more setting up the Bueno Nacho since it hadn't been included other than Adrien's time in California that no longer exists in this timeline (Which is why he keeps having weird Deja Vu).**  
 **I like Ali in the show, so that's why the assistant was the actual Wally replacement.**

 **Fun fact, there are some little Easter eggs littered throughout the series, referring other things already established in the universe or involved with the show. Example would be the Chaperone, who doesn't have a name in the show, so I combined two of her voice actor's names. Same with the door man during Go Team Miraculous and Hyper Storm (the company that made Ultimate Mecha Strike in Vitru-Ladybug) is the name of one of the move sets Marinette uses. Those are the ones I can remember.**

 **Thank you for your encouraging words for this story. I look forward to finishing it with you all.**


	27. Stop Team Miraculous

**I realized because of the Update post, you probably didn't get the update for the chapter before this. So there is a chapter to read before this one.**

* * *

Adrien laid halfway on Nino's bed, letting his legs hang off, while Nino was sorting through his music on his computer. Above his head was a collage of pictures Nino had taken over the years of them in high school, practically covering his entire wall. Adrien adjusted his head to see a picture of their friend group during his first year of school, Marinette's cheeks marred by a pretty shade of pink as she tried to smile, squished between Adrien and Alya. Adrien smiled at the picture, glancing over to a more recent picture after Adrien's father agreed to let him stay as Chat Noir. Marinette's cheeks still had a slight tint of pink, but then again, so did Adrien's as they wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder.

"Ok, what do you think of this dong? To much for Alya or what." Nino pulled off the headphones, turning to pass them over to his best bud, only to find Adrien lost in the sea of pictures.

"I can make you copies of the pictures if you want," he offered, but still no response. Nino sighed.

"Marinette, glad you stopped by," he called out.

"What, where?" Adrien shot up from his laxed position, eyes turning to the door to see no one. He turned to Nino and glared.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on song, to help me ask Alya to the prom." Nino dangled the headphones. Adrien relaxed and moved over towards Nino. He took the headphones, placing them over his ears.

The song was nice, slower than what Nino would normally would go with, and the lyrics were more romantic.

"Your mix?"  
"Sorta. Marinette recommended a song by Clara Nightingale, so I did a remix of it for Alya. You think she'll like it? Get the idea about prom?"

Adrien nodded as he took off the headphones, handing them back to Nino.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

Nino smiled, turning back to his computer.

Adrien flopped back down on Nino's bed.

"Hey, do you think it's been long enough?"  
Nino pulled off his headphones and turned to his friend, "What?"

"Do you think it's been long enough? After Marinette and Nathanael."  
"Dude, long enough would have been during election week if Marinette wasn't running. Now you are just over due."  
"I don't know!" Adrien sat up in frustration, "I wanted to give her space. Plus you and Alya always hit and advise for these sort of things."

"As much as Alya likes to pretend she's your mother, she's not. Sorry to disappoint."

Adrien rolled his eyes as he adjusted his seating, being on eye viewing level with Nino.

"So you think then I can ask her to prom?"

Nino frowned, turning back in his seat to look back at the computer. "Sure dude. Whatever you want."

"Why are you doing that?"  
"Doing what?"  
"Avoiding eye contact. You didn't look at me when you answered."

"Reasons."  
"Reasons?"  
"Alya reasons."  
Adrien opened his mouth to question, but then shut it after much thought. Alya knew Marinette best. And if Alya had reasons for Nino to be decrypt, then probably better not question them.

"Do I have to remix a special song to ask Marinette to prom?"

Nino turned back around to face Adrien, his look confounded by Adrien's question.

"Dude, I'm remixing a song because I'm dating Alya. It's our thing. If we had more time I would make a movie, but the election and Prince Ali held me up a bit, plus I got a new project by the same company who asked for the speed shoes."

"So, how should I ask her then?"

Nino shrugged, "However you want man. This is practice for proposals, so however you do it now is a step to how you'll do it later."

"PROPOSALS!?" Nino jumped forward, slapping his hands over Adrien's mouth.

"Quiet, my brother is sleeping."

Adrien whispered a muffled sorry, Nino slowly pulling his hands away.

"What I'm saying is, if you want to ask Marinette, ask her in a way that is unique to you."

"Even if I'm just asking her as a friend?"

Nino mouth pursed together, as if he had something he wanted to scream out, his fists clenching as he did. He turned back to face his computer, slowly breathing out once he did.

"Friend, Boyfriend, what difference does it make. Now give me a minute, I need to listen through this again." Nino quickly pulled back on headphones, staring intently at his computer.

Adrien huffed before flopping back onto the bed, his eyes meeting a picture Marinette and Nino from Junior High graduation. She still had the Minnie Mouse buns, and a wide happy grin, almost like when she found him safe during that Christmas Eve catastrophe.

Friend or Boyfriend?

* * *

"Oh no! I'm late!" Marinette ran out the door, almost crossing the street when the traffic light turned green, cars blocking her path. She glanced across the street to see the royal car for the kingdom of Achu standing in front of the school.

She quickly pulled out her phone and called Alya, knowing she probably wouldn't have time to talk to Alya about it in class.

"Hey girl, where are you."

"At the crosswalk, on the wrong side. Why is Ali's car here, I thought he wasn't starting school here til next fall."

"He stopped by to ask Rose to prom, so looks like we'll be seeing him again soon."

Marinette huffed, just as the pedestrian crossing turned green, "Great."

"Rose actually asked where you were. Wanted to say thanks for bringing Ali to Paris so she could meet him."

"Well give my regards to Rose. You heard anything from Nino."

"Nothing girl, but he did seem a little suspicious this morning. I'll keep you posted. Any guys ask you? Namely a certain cat-boy."

"Don't call Adrien a cat-boy. And no."

She could hear Alya thump her head against the desk.

"Gotta go Alya, see you inside."

Marinette quickly pocket her phone in her backpack, running inside the school. Seeing the stairs already crowded with students, Marinette pulled out her yoyo, launching it to the second floor railing, her body following after it. She landed on the second floor, just in from of Chloe and Sabrina as they were about to enter, Marinette quickly entering the class as the bell rang, Chloe grumbling as she game in after the bell. Principal Damocles scowled at the two girls as they passed, not noticing Marinette step over Alya and into her seat.

"Listen up students!"

The students quickly turned their attention back to the Principal. Marinette scanned the classroom but no Ms. Bustier.

"Ms. Bustier, while grading some of your papers at the public library, unfortunately her foot fell victim to several encyclopedias."

The entire class grimaced at the thought.

"Rather than miss your prom, she will be taking some time off to recover. Ms. Rossi will be your literature, history, and English teacher for the time being."

"Ms. Rossi," whispered Alya.

"Never had her as a substitute before," whispered Marinette as their new teacher entered.

She was were a black pencil skirt and dark grey turtleneck, her outfit mostly covered by a dark orange coat. Her hair was held by by a matching orange headband, revealing the face of a person Marinette and Adrien knew very well.

Two gasps could be heard in the room as their new teacher wrote her name on the board. The teacher turned and smiled at the class before finishing.

"Good Morning Class," she greeted.

"Good Morning Ms. Rossi," answered the class robotically.

Marinette noticed her tablet got a notification from Adrien.

"What's Volpina doing here?"

"I don't know, but let's follow her after school. Could be some ploy of Hawkmoth."

"Right."

"And if there is anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," assured Principal Damocles.

"Aw thanks Mr. Damocles," Ms. Rossi/Volpina blushed, Marinette grimacing at the cute, innocent act Volpina was putting on.

Just as Principal Damocles was about to leave their class, he stopped and turned.

"And don't let them tell you that they're supposed to have class outside. We put a stop to that after the jellyfish episode," he insisted

"Oh, that's so sweet," Ms. Rossi/Volpina cooed, "You took the class to the beach!"

 **"** No beach. Just jellyfish... don't ask."  
Principal Damocles left, Ms. Rossi/Volpina turning to the student slightly confused by Principal Damocles departing words. Her expression quickly changed as she lifted up their textbook.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

Immediately after school, leaving Alya and Nino behind, Marinette and Adrien began secretly following Volpina (Marinette refused to call her Ms. Rossi) around Paris, only stopping briefly at a department store to buy non-evil looking clothes. They continued to follow her even after that, passing a deserted construction area as they did.

"There you are," announced a masculine voice, a green and black arm reaching out and pulling Volpina into the construction area. Marinette and Adrien hurried to a slight opening into the construction zone to see Volpina surrounded by Tikki, Wayzz, and Pollen; the other members of Team Miraculous.

"Uh...h-hey guys," she offered with a nervous grin.

"You shouldn't have run off like that sis," scolded Tikki, Pollen immediately duplicating herself to form a circle around Volpina.

"Listen guys, I don't want any trouble," she pleaded.

"Since when," Marinette scoffed from their viewing position.

Tikki leapt behind a vehicle, lifting it up with her super strength.

"Hey, that's private property," scolded Volpina, "How would you feel if somebody did that to your truck?"

"Vengeful," grunted Tikki as she chucked the truck at Volpina. Volpina quickly dodged out of the way.

"She doesn't even have a truck," commented Wayzz as he came up behind his sister, shrinking to half his normal size. Then he pounced on her, pushing her back into the middle of the construction site. Just then Volpina noticed multiple Pollens, holding up a beam, before tossing it to another set of Pollens.

Despite Volpina being an enemy, it seemed to Marinette that Volpina's siblings were actually being more evil that Volpina, in their own way. Marinette launched her yoyo at an overhanging beam, throwing herself into a somersault that knocked down the Pollens as she collided into their parade.

"Aren't you guys being a little rough, even if it is Volpina," she chided as she got in battle position.

"It's Ladybug," exclaimed Tikki, momentarily happy at her arrival.

"I remember her, she was bossy," snarled the Pollens.

"Don't forget me," announced Adrien as he used his baton to launch himself into the group, but instead over-launched into a pile of wooden planks.

Marinette grimaced at the fall before dashing over to help her partner, only to be blocked off by a four Pollens.

"Get her," one of the Pollen's ordered, Marinette jumping out of the way as they ended up colliding into one another.

Tikki, slammed her fists into the ground, causing the earth to start cracking. Marinette barely noticed in time as the crack approached her, jumping up onto a beam, swinging around it once before launching herself at Tikki, knocking the former hero into the ground.

Marinette heard a thud behind her, briefly turning to see Wayzz land. As Wayzz jumped at her, Marinette rolled onto her back, Wayzz instead colliding with her feet as she pushed him towards a nearly recovered Tikki.

"Oh here Adrien, let me help," offered Volpina (Adrien refused to acknowledge her as Ms. Rossi).

"Help? Volpina wants to help?"

"We'll technically, I'm not Volpina anymore. I'm Trixx."

"Whhaatt?"

Marinette suddenly found herself surrounded by several Pollens on all sides. A few of them charged after her at once, quickly latching onto her before she could jump away again. Wayzz shrunk his size to the same as Pollen, jumping into to keep Marinette captive. Marinette fell under the weight, even more Pollens jumping on after.

Marinette struggled to break free of their grasp, only stopping when she noticing Tikki standing over her with a bag of concrete.

"Feel the wrath of this very large sack of what seems to be concrete," Tikki announced, just as a bright orange glow blasted the bag to smithereens. Marinette turned to see Volpina launching her plasma at her siblings, pelting a couple of the Pollens off Marinette, the rest scrambling away.

"You ok sweetie," asked Volpina as she and Adrien approached her.

"Sweetie? Um, yeah, but, uh-" Marinette scrambled for words to this whole weird situation. Normally she was fighting with Team Miraculous and fighting against Volpina. Not the other way around.

"Look out," exclaimed Adrien, drawing Marinette's attention to Wayzz as he grew up behind Volpina, Volpina "accidentally" jarring him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ooh! Sorry... he always does that move. It never works," she answered with a prideful grin.

The rest of Team Miraculous regrouped, Tikki picking up some more concrete bags to launch.

"Uh, we should probably get out of here," suggested Volpina, as Marinette lead the group out of the construction site.

"All this roughhousing, ooh," Volpina shuddered as she turned back around, firing a couple of plasma blasts at her siblings, destroying the concrete Tikki had been carrying as well as several bags around it, creating a dirt cloud to cover their escape.

"Regroup!" ordered Tikki, the team unaware as Marinette, Adrien, and Volpina leapt over the fence.

"We're trying!"

"Watch where you're going, Tikki!"

"Maybe if there weren't so darn many of you!"

"Feet! Watch the feet!"

"Funny time to be shrinking, Wayzz!"

Whatever else was said was lost as they ran far away from the construction site to Adrien's new favorite place.

* * *

Volpina's eyes lit up as she tried her Mexican salad at Bueno Nacho.

"This is so good!? How have I never had this before."

"It's an American chain that's going global recently," offered Marinette, hesitant about digging into her food like she normally would.

"Yeah, it's um, relatively new," added Adrien with a bit of uncertainty in his voice, using a chip to pick at the cheese of his Naco..

"Ooh, something wrong, Adrien?"

Adrien grimaced at the way she said his name, so not murderous like normal and actually showing concern. It was weird. "Y'know, it's just that I've never been this close to you without sudden impact," he explained.

Volpina pursed her lips before bursting into giggles, "You're silly! I'm silly! This whole sitch is silly!"

"Heh, heh, heh... ehh... and how... huh," he scooped up his Naco, taking a big bite so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

"So, one of Team Miraculous' old enemies-," began Marinette

"Yeah, yeah, Lady Wifi! Funny story – we put her away back in the day – oh, that rhymes! Did you notice?"

"Put her away? Oh, back before you signed on with Hawkmoth," clarified Marinette.

"Mm-hmm. She still thought I was part of the team. Told you! Silly!"

"Lady Wifi," asked Adrien just after he swallowed, "Hmm, electrical villain? Mmm, I guess we've been due for one of those!"

"Well, she's an electronics whiz! I mean, if it's got wires, she can make it a weapon! And if it's already a weapon, she can make it a better weapon!" Volpina giggled in amusement before taking another bite of her salad.

"And the weapon she made better…" asked Marinette

"Jack Hench's Attitudinator, yeah!" Volpina turned to Adrien, "Oh, you remember!"

Adrien's face immediately blanked out, his skin turning red from his neck up to the roots of his hair. He quickly shook his head, his face returning almost to normal if not for the red tinge on his cheeks and ears. Marinette was certain her cheeks looked a little pink as well at the memory of Adrien asking her out when he was evil.

"Yeah... heh-heh... good times," Adrien took another ginormous bite of his Naco.

"So," Marinette quickly changed the subject, "she used it to turn all of Team Miraculous from good guys to bad."

"Yeah."

"But you were already bad," stated Adrien, his mouth still partially full of Naco.

"Have you _met_ Lady Wifi? You _cannot_ tell her anything!"

"She turned you good... by accident," explained Marinette.

"Luckily, I have my degree in Child Development to fall back on," Volpina shrugged, taking a bite of her salad.

"Then the teaching thing…," asked Adrien before taking a final bite of his Naco.

"Yeah, I'm fully credentialed."

"Well, this is great. Weird, but great! If it weren't for all your siblings being evil, I mean," offered Marinette.

"Well, I figured that this was the last place they would look, but," Volpina began sobbing, grabbing one of the spare napkins to dry her eyes, "now that they found me, I – I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"Umm…," Marinette looked around, refusing to let Volpina's gaze meet her own.

"LB, she's giving you," whispered Adrien as he cleaned his face with a napkin.

"Not the Kitty Cat Pout!" Marinette looked over to see Volpina giving a sad look that could rival Manon's whiney eyes. "Oh, all right... maybe I have an idea."

* * *

Marinette finished setting up the air mattress in her room, complete with blankets, a pillow, and fresh set of pajamas for Volpina.

"You can stay here Volpina," Marinette assured as she gave a nervous smile to her former arch enemy.

"Thanks Mari! I knew I could count on you!" Volpina pulled Marinette into a hug, allowing Marinette to quickly twist her arm, allowing her watch to scan the back of Volpina's head.

"No big, at least until I have to explain it to my parents."

Marinette let go, and began heading downstairs with her own set of pajamas.

"Oh Mari?"  
"Hmm," Marinette turned at the nickname, not sure exactly where it was coming from with Volpina saying it.

"Maybe since I've been turned to good now, we can go back to my original name?"  
"Sure what was it again? I don't think you wrote it on the board at school."

"Oh uh, well, at school the name is Lila Rossi, but I would like it if you could call me Trixx."

"Trixx? That's your old hero name?"  
"My old name. Lila Rossi is just my cover name like Redd is for Tikki."  
Marinette gave Volpi-Trixx one last smile before heading down stairs.

She found Adrien sitting on the couch.

"Sorry we couldn't take her to my place," offered Adrien.

"No big, after Rosalba, I'm sure your dad doesn't want anymore house guests for awhile."  
Adrien shrugged as Marinette called Nino on the communicator.

"Nino, did you get it?"  
"Yep! Brain wave scan complete. But it'll take a while to analyze it."

 **"** The sooner, the better! This is all majorly disorienting!"

"Sure thing. You might though want to talk to Alya to pass the time though."  
"Alya?"

Marinette looked between Nino, who looked rather smug, and Adrien who was looking everywhere but Marinette.

"Alright." Marinette hung up the call.

"Um Marinette, could I, uh, actually talk to you about something," asked Adrien, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure."  
"Well," before Adrien could even finish, Marinette's phone rang with a call from Alya.

Marinette looked between Adrien and her phone, not sure whether to answer or not. Adrien just sighed, standing up.

"I should probably go. Alya's going to want to talk to you for the whole night if I keep you from her."

Marinette chuckled, Adrien's comment sounding like something Alya would do, both sharing whatever she had to talk about, inquiring about Volpina/Trixx, and whatever Adrien had said to her if she let it slip.

"Alright. Goodnight," Marinette waved, pulling out her phone to answer Alya's call. Alya seemed to waste no time recounting how Nino asked her to Prom, as Adrien slipped out the door.

* * *

"Morning," Marinette greeted as she and Trixx came down the stairs to see her family at the breakfast table.

 **"** Um, isn't that the woman who's always punching and kicking you," asked Tom as Marinette gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 **"** Uh, guilty," Trixx weakly held up her hand, admitting her guilt.

 **"** Hold the phone. Hon, why is your nemesis in our breakfast nook," asked Sabine as she began dishing out some breakfast for her daughter.

Marinette took a deep breath before recounting what happened, "Trixx needs a place to stay for a few days because one of Team Miraculous' old enemies blasted her with a personality reversal ray so that now she's good and her siblings are evil. Whew!" Marinette took another breath as she sat down and began to eat breakfast.

 **"** Oh! Well... would you care to join us for breakfast," offered Sabine, dishing out a plate for Trixx.

 **"** My eggs are cold. I'm gonna go microwave them." Tom was about to stand, when Trixx was beside him in a minute.

"Oh, I'll save you a trip!" Trixx took the plate in her hand, using a power-blast to heat the eggs, which only reflected off the plate and burnt the end of Sabine's dishing spoon.

Marinette gasped as her parents just stared at Trixx, as she gently set down the plate.

"Oops... sorry!"

* * *

"Thanks for walking me over Mari." Trixx beamed as they both approached the school, "thanks for everything! You're the best." Trixx pulled Marinette into a quick hug before disappearing inside the school, heading towards the classroom.

"Don't mention it," mumbled Marinette before dashing over to Nino's locker, where he was talking to Alya.

"Nino! Brain Scan! Anything?" Marinette panicked.

"It's the signature of the Attitudinator all right, Marinette! Not an evil thought in her head! You won't meet a nicer person!"

Marinette slumped against the locker.

"You ok girl," asked Alya.

"New reality. Adjustment taking time to process."

The group turned to look over at Trixx who was greeting Adrien as he entered the school with a warm smile.

"Eventually."

* * *

"Come on girl, Nino asked me to prom and you promised we'd go dress browsing to help you come up designs for our outfits," insisted Alya as she pushed Marinette out the door of their school.

"But Alya, I'm sure if I'll even be going."  
"Girl! It's Junior prom. You are going whether or not you get asked."

"Easy for you to say. You go asked," grumbled Marinette.

"I didn't get asked." Both girls turned to see Trixx exiting the school after them. "Granted I ended up going with my brothers in the end, but I still had a good time."  
"That's it! We can make it a group date," exclaimed Alya.

"A group date," asked Marinette?

"Sure, we'll just make it a group thing with me, Nino, you and Adrien."

"Adrien," Marinette could feel her face heat up at the thought. She had been trying so hard not to think about Adrien asking her to the prom, either as a friend or maybe something more based on the couple times they had their personalities altered.

"Aw, you and Adrien would be so cute together," squealed Trixx in delight, "You two should totally go together."

"I, uh," Marinette stammered.

"But unfortunately Adrien still seems as dense as ever to asking Marinette out," insisted Alya, Trixx shaking her head in disapproval.

"Then we'll just have to pick a dress for Marinette that will make him regret not asking her," answered Trixx all knowingly, Alya nodding in agreement.

"Actually I wanted to design my dress," Marinette finally spoke up.

"Then what are we waiting for, we need to get you inspired!" Trixx and Alya both pulled Marinette in the direction of the mall.

Not even a minute later, Adrien came running over from the park, dressed nicely from a photoshoot, only to find everyone at the school gone. He quickly called Nino on his phone.

"Nino, do you have tracking on our communicators."  
"Of course. Why?"  
"Where's Marinette?"  
"Umm, heading towards the mall I think. Plus Alya wanted to go inspiration hunting with her."  
"Thanks. Keep me posted if they move."

And Adrien again took off running.

* * *

Trixx and Alya pulled Marinette all over the mall, Alya pointing out ideas for her dress, while Trixx was focused on Marinette.

"Ok, imagine if I got those purple and black heels," exclaimed Alya to Trixx as they rode the escalator down, all while Marinette was busily scrambling down notes. Today had been actually helpful. She was starting to get a good idea what to do for Alya's dress. Trixx insisted blue would bring out Marinette's eyes, but Alya said pink went best with Marinette's complexion, so she was having a hard time picking out a color. She knew Adrien liked ladybug red on her, so she might want to go with that.

Her thoughts were disturbed as they stepped off, a black cat jumping into her arms.

"Plagg," Marinette immediately recognized the silly kitten, his owner coming up behind him. His hair was tousled from the wind, his button up shirt opened by one button as his sport coat hung loosely about him. He was hot, reminding Marinette why she stuttered around him all those months ago.

"A-adrien. Found Plagg!" She hurriedly tossed the cat back to his owner, dropping her pencil and sketchbook. Adrien and Marinette both bent down to retrieve the fallen items, accidentally bonking heads as Marinette grabbed the pencil, and he grabbed the open notebook.

"Getting inspiration I see," he teased as they stood back up, handing over her notebook.

"Yeah," Marinette blushed, cradling her notebook.

"She's going to design our dresses for the prom. We are going to be absolutely fabulous," announced Alya.

Adrien smiled at Alya before glancing down at Marinette.

"I'm sure you will."

Marinette was certain her whole face was red. Sheesh, how could he reduce her to such the mess she was a year ago?

"Actually Marinette, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Would you, um," Adrien shuffled nervously, avoiding her gaze as she scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah?"  
"Um, uh would you, um, like to...help me pick out what to wear for prom? Because you know, father, it's been years since he went to a prom, you know, so he probably doesn't know what's in season. For prom."

Marinette's nerves immediately went away at his question. Even though Gabriel Agreste practically dictated the fashion seasons, she could also see Gabriel getting sentimental over his son's prom. Who better to convince Gabriel not to allow his son to leave the house in a 90's tux.

"Sure. What are friends for?"  
"Heh, right, friends," agreed Adrien.

Marinette could hear Alya facepalm behind her, Trixx immediately cooing the "injured" girl.

"Well, we better get going, still lots to plan," insisted Marinette as she led the group past Adrien.

"Bye Plagg, bye Adrien. Let me know when you want me to help."

"Sure." Adrien waved halfheartedly as he watched them go. He stayed in that spot for awhile, until Nino called on his phone.

"Marinette has left the mall."

Adrien sighed, "I know."

"Did you ask her?"  
"More like failed to. Tremendously."

"How did you do it?" Adrien began leaving the mall, tucking Plagg further into his arm.  
"I just had a photoshoot, so after it was done, I raced over to the school, then to the mall. I ended up asking her to pick out my outfit."

Adrien could hear Nino snorting on the other line.

"Thank you for enjoying my misery."

"Sorry man, only you or Marinette could botch asking someone out."

"I'm not asking her out. I'm asking her to prom."  
"Which is out."  
"Technically in, since its inside the school."  
"Stop being so literally bro. Maybe just jazz things up a little."  
"Like make a cd?"  
"No, that was my idea, and girls hate it when you copy another dude's idea. Unless it's like a universal thing. Get her flowers or something so she can't mistake what you are asking her. Or write her a letter, like with your letter to Ladybug."  
Adrien blushed, remembering his long ago Valentine letter to Ladybug.

"Another letter might be worth a shot."

"There you go."

* * *

"So, how the designs coming along," asked Alya, looking over Marinette's shoulder as the three girls sat at Bueno Nacho.

"I think you are really going to like yours Alya."  
"What about yours," asked Trixx, sipping the last of her soda.

"I'll worry about that later. I need to get Alya's going first so I can make a matching tie for Nino."  
"Girl!" Alya squealed, "You're the best isn't she the best?"  
"Absolute best. Refill, anyone else," asked Trixx as she stood up, shaking her empty drink.

The other girls shook their head no, Trixx retreating back to the machine.

"Girl! Are you believing this?"  
"I know!"  
"Trixx is really cool when she doesn't want to kill you, despite being older and such."

"I know, I'm amazed we actually have a lot in common now that her brain waves are flipped. It's almost like having a big sister."

Alya gave her a look, "You know I'm older than you?"  
"I know, but we are practically the same age. Plus you have Nora."  
"I know, I'm teasing you girl. Trixx does seem like a cool sister. I wonder how her siblings are doing."

"We'll help them, eventually. We'll just let Trixx enjoy herself a little first until something must be done."

Alya nodded in agreement as she finished the last bite of her burrito.

"Mari!"  
"Marinette!"

Two different voices called for Marinette, one from Trixx who was approaching with her drink and flyers, the other from Adrien as he entered the door, holding a paper in his hands. It almost happened in slow motion as Adrien ran towards them, Trixx smiling with her eyes closed, waving her flyers. Just as the two approached the table, Adrien crashed into Trixx, Trixx's refilled drink exploding over both them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Adrien," Trixx apologized profusely, setting down the empty cup and wet flyers, exchanging them for napkins to clean them both off with.

"It's fine, it was an accident. I should have been looking where I was going," Adrien apologized wiping himself down with napkins Marinette passed to him. The girls at the table luckily suffered no damage.

"You sure your alright," insisted Trixx. Adrien looked down to the paper in his hand, completely drenched by the soda.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get more of those flyers," Trixx insisted as she stepped back towards the counter, an employee coming to mop up the mess as Adrien sat opposite of the girls. He opened up the paper.

"Adrien," asked Marinette. He looked up at her, his hair and the front of his clothes dripping with soda.

"Yeah?"  
"You seemed in a hurry to talk to me?"  
"Oh um," He glanced down at the paper, before folding up the drenched thing.

"It's nothing."

"Hey Mari, two-for-one coupon for the Louvre," announced Trixx, waving new coupons.

"Sounds great, you both want to come," asked Marinette as she stood up, slipping her sketchbook and pencil into her purse.  
"I'll pass, I have to get back to my sisters anyway," answered Alya.

"Pass," answered Adrien, still looking glum.

Marinette offered a sympathetic smile, giving Adrien's hand a slight squeeze before following after Trixx, Trixx asking to stop by home to change before going.

Alya watched Adrien sulk across the table, holding in his lap the folded note.

"What was on the note?"  
Adrien sighed, standing up out of the booth, and leaving.

Alya watched him go before calling Nino.

* * *

For the life of her, Marinette couldn't sleep. Despite how draining the day way, especially with her inspiration at the Louvre, Marinette kept tossing and turning.

"Mari? You alright sweetie," asked Trixx from down below on the air mattress.

"Sorry Trixx. Am I keeping you up?" Marinette turned on her side so she could see Trixx below.

"No, I was just thinking about my siblings?"

"You worried?"

"A little. What if they find me again?"  
"Don't worry, you have Adrien and I here to help you. Plus Nino and Alya can be pretty handy when not otherwise distracted by each other."  
Trixx giggled at that.

"Young love. How long have they been going out."  
"A few months now I think. I can't remember."  
"And you and Adrien?"

Marinette signed, rolling back onto her back.

"Not even once."

"But what about when he turned evil and demanded that whole date thing?"  
"Never went through. Plus I was already dating someone at the time."

"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"But your not anymore?"  
"Not anymore what?"  
"Dating the guy?"  
"No, he couldn't handle the whole teen hero thing."

"That's what sucks about it doesn't it. When your a hero, they're intimidated by a girl who is stronger than them and weirded by whatever you come home as. And evil scheming takes all your time when your a villain."

"Did you date, back when you were a teen hero?"  
"Tried. There was this boy named Steve. I used to call him Stevie."

"What happened?"

"Got too busy. Saving the world takes a lot of time from potential dates. I heard he's a high school principal in North America now."  
"Huh?"

"Adrien seems though not to be bothered by all the weirdness."  
"Yeah, but I can't get enough courage to ask him out unless I'm under an emotional control thing, and he can't ask me out unless he's evil."

"Yeah… definitely sounds tricky."

Their conversation was interrupted by Marinette's skype ringing over her computer. She rolled out of bed, opening up her computer to find Nino calling her from some research facility office.

"Do you know what time it is," she asked with a yawn.

"Knew you would be up. Check out this report."

Nino sent them a link.

"Team Miraculous," the reporter announced as a dramatic picture of the heroes appeared.

"Once our proud protectors, now our evil enemies."

The screen changed to a view of the reporter Marinette did not recognize standing in the midst of Miraculous City, where there was a building on fire and people fleeing in panic.

"And this is the scene tonight, as the city reels from the unexplained onslaught."

Before the report could continue, two Pollens ran past her, grabbing her microphone. Wayzz then came up behind the reporter, scarring her out of frame. As people continued to run about in a frenzy, Tikki jumped over some buildings, landing in front of the camera. SHe then punched the ground, the connection fizzing to static.

"Oh no! My family," Trixx exclaimed as she stood from her bed.

"What about Miraculous City? It looks totally trashed," added Nino.

"The best way to help Miraculous City is to help my siblings. Tomorrow-"

"We have to go to Miraculous Tower," answered Marinette and Trixx in sync.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," teased Trixx as she ran to get ready, Marinette smiling at her as she left.

"Nino, let Adrien know, and can you hook us a ride."

"On it, although could you try calling Adrien while I handle the ride?"

"I gotta get ready first Nino. I'll see if I can after."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind the pajamas."

Marinette glared at Nino before turning off her the call. It was too late in the night to deal with Adrien feelings.

* * *

Luckily Trixx was able to give them a ride using the Miraculous Car she borrowed when she left Miraculous City to escape her brothers.

Using the element of surprise, Marinette Adrien, and Trixx went underwater with the car, pulling up on land when they finally in front of Miraculous Tower, dressed in their uniforms for battle.

Trixx used her team glow to let them in, confronting the rest of Team Miraculous as they arrived in the Miraculous jet. Their opponents jumped out of the car, ready for battle.

"What is going on here," called out a loud voice, everyone turning to see Lady Wifi. She was dressed in a black suit with a purplish-pink Wifi emblem on her chest. Marinette could swore the woman looked like an older Alya, but with copper coils for hair and pink sparks of electricity coming from her hands.

"We were just about to brawl with Trixx and Ladybug," announced Tikki to her master.

"And me, Chat Noir," added Adrien.

"Ugh, sidekick," the villain groaned, "well, don't let me stop you."

Adrien grimaced at the comment, but prepared his stance as did Team Miraculous."

"We'll take care of Team Miraculous, you get that personality reverser Chaton," instructed Marinette while glancing at Adrien briefly.

Adrien smiled back, before the trio split up, Adrien heading for Lady Wifi. His approach was stopped short by Pollen as she began to separate into multiple Pollens. They all ran towards Adrien, the Pollens tossing him into the air multiple times.

"I choose you , Buginette," called out Adrien as he tossed the cat he brought with him into the air, the cat landing on Lady Wifi.

Startled by the cat, she dropped the helmet, Buginette, jumping off to a spot near the helmet. Curious, she pawed the helmet, the light bulbs glowing blue before shooting down at Tikki, who currently had Trixx above her head. Once the blue glow around her finished, Tikki dropped Trixx down, Trixx barely able to catch her sister before she hit the ground.

"Foolish cat!" The woman screeched, and began chasing after Buginette with her feet, the cat jumping inside the helmet to hide. She rolled around inside the helmet as Lady Wifi chased, random red and blue light emitting from the helmet.

Just as Adrien was about to consider himself done for as he was surrounded by Pollens, a red light hit him. Once the light subsided, the Pollens grinning at each other.

"Get him," ordered one, the rest charging in, only to get stopped as Adrien's hand grabbed one of their heads.

"I think not!" Adrien began chuckling maniacally.

"Not again," Marinette groaned from where she was, glancing over at Trixx and Tikki talking as she help her sister up.

Adrien took the first bath of Pollens, slapping them aside before leaping over the next group, which lead into a flip kick of some more pollens following by a spin kick before stopping.

"You want evil, I'll show you evil," he snarled and he went into another spin kick, tossing more Pollens aside. He then jumped back up and pushed the remaining Pollens aside.

Up above, Lady Wifi was finally able to grab hold of the helmet, pointing it at Tikki.

"Evil up Tikki," She called out as she fired at Tikki, the hero turning villain again as she began fighting Trixx again.

"Oh, you are going about this all wrong," Adrien leapt onto the platform where Lady Wifi was viewing the whole fight. "You are acting like an evil poser!"

"You want to see my power," Lady Wifi asked as she fired volt as Adrien, who easily avoided them with some flipped between the wall and the railing.

"Oo, someone's a little touchy," criticized Adrien as he low swept kicked at her legs, causing her to let go of the helmet, which fell into Adrien's hands.

"You couldn't even figure it out that the first person you should have used this on was Ladybug!" Adrien aimed the helmet at Marinette, who was struggling trying to catch Wayzz as he shrunk.

Lady Wifi knocked him over as he fired, missing his target. She then grabbed him by the helmet before flipping him into the railing. A few loose shots fired as she charged at him, struggling to grab back the helmet.

"Oh, no you don't! This is my evil revenge!" She screamed.

As they battle for control of the helmet, random shots continued to fire, at one point turning Wayzz good and Trixx back to evil, continuing their fight. Marinette managed to get two of the Pollens turned to good, who went to fight the rest of the evil Pollens. Tikki was also turned back to good momentarily. The good and the evil continued to fight, interchanging changing between the two, but continuing the fight all the same.

Marinette ran for the balcony where Adrien and Lady Wifi were fighting, knocking Lady Wifi out of the way as she landed.

"Ladybug! We meet again!"  
"Not now Adrien. Go keep Lady Wifi busy," she ordered.

"Why should I help you? What do I-" Before Adrien could finish, Lady Wifi pushed him off the balcony.

"That's why," groaned Marinette as the two continued to fight on the ground.

She looked over to where Tikki, Wayzz, and two Pollens were surrounding Trixx and several more Pollens, Marinette aiming the helmet in Tikki's direction. A blue light was emitted from the helmet, turning the evil henchmen back to heroes.

Marinette redirected her attention back to Adrien, who dodged her shots and eventually another shot from Lady Wifi, his landing though, Marinette finally zapped him back to you.

Adrien's eyes widened in a panic as Lady Wifi's hands began to spark.

"Let me show you how I deal with interlopers!" She began approaching him, Adrien backing up as she did.

"Um, actually, I think I can guess, if you wanna save yourself some time," offered Adrien, before bumping into Wayzz, who was smiling down at him, the other members of Team Miraculous on either side of him.

"Step aside, Team Miraculous is back."

"Eep," Lady Wifi squeak as she stepped away from the heroes.

* * *

Tikki and Wayzz held Lady Wifi by the arms as they lead her to a police van.

"You win this round, but you haven't seen the last of Lady Wifi! No prison can hold me! I'll be back," she screamed as they set her inside. All of a sudden a blue light zapped her, all heroes turning to Adrien, who held the helmet.

"Whoops, my bad," he jested, Marinette rolling her eyes.

"Just as soon as I serve out my full sentence, with possible time off for good behavior!" The doors slammed shut on Lady Wifi, everyone watching the police van drive off.

"Good riddance to terrible Wifi," Tikki called out before turning to Marinette and Adrien. "Thanks for your help Marinette and Adrien." She then turned to Trixx opening her arms for a hug, that Trixx eagerly jumped into.

"Sis, it's good to see you on the side of justice, and all things right and good again!"  
"Yeah, what she said," echoed Pollen, giving Trixx a side hug.

"Ditto," Wayzz came up behind, enveloping his sisters in a hug.  
The group stepped back, allowing Trixx to approach Marinette, Adrien approaching the heroes to ask about the helmet.

"Tikki's right, it was good to be on the same side," agreed Marinette, noticing briefly out of the corner of her eye Adrien and the other heroes taking turns holding the helmet deciding what to do with it.

"Yeah Mari, I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but-" Before Trixx could finish, she was enveloped in a red glow. Marinette looked past her to see all of Team Miraculous, Buginette, and Adrien looking equally guilty at the fallen helmet.

"We can fix this," assured Tikki, reaching forward to retrieve the helmet, when a light pole fell over, destroying the helmet. Everyone looked up to see Hawkmoth flying overhead.

"Volpina," he called out, lowering a ladder.

"He needs me. Later Bug," Trixx/Volpina snarked as she climbed up the ladder. Hawkmoth flying away.

"You know, I liked her as a good guy. But I guess some people never really change," offered Marinette as everyone watched her leave.

"She maybe on the side of good again some day. It'll just take more time," assured Tikki. Marinette looked at the rest of Team Miraculous, all with confident smiles their sister would return to good again, someday.

* * *

"Nino, I am a complete and utter failure," moaned Adrien as he sat in his room, catching up on homework.

"What happened now?"  
"I turned evil again, and even then I couldn't ask Marinette to Prom."  
"I don't think Marinette would want to be asked to Prom by Evil you."

Adrien groaned, slamming his head on his desk.

* * *

 **Now finally onto So the Drama.**

 **Any preference what Marinette's dress color should be? I want to go with the light blue because Kim's dress if blue, but pink and red are really Marinette colors. Thoughts?**


	28. So The Drama: Part 1

Chapter Text

People cheered as the Lau Toy Factory parade passed them by. Confetti flew out from the buildings, a drummer banging the drums as popular toys of Mr. Lau floated past on balloons. People were so busy with the parade, they missed the low flying jet zipping overhead. The jet descended between the buildings, dropping smoke bombs around Mr. Lau and Ms. Siu, who had been standing on a moving platform along with the head of their company mascot.

As the smoke slowly began to dissipate, three ninjas jumped down from the buildings and onto the business owner's float, surrounding Mr. Lau and his assistant.

Just as all hope seemed lost, two figures jumped out of the head of the mascot, kicking aside the ninjas onto the lower tier of the float.

The ninja's sat up, their eyes widening in aw at the duo before them.

"It is impossible," commented one.

"Nope, not even close," Adrien shrunk his staff down to size so he could lean on it, Marinette standing beside him as she smirked at their surprise attack.

Marinette causally flipped over onto the lower platform, preparing to fight off the ninjas as they drew their red glowing katanas.

"You joining us Adrien," she asked as they came at her, unaware of the predicament her partner was in.

Just as Adrien was about to join her, a giant of a ninja dropped onto his platform, creating a dent in the float. Adrien stumbled back at the impact.

"A sumo ninja!"  
The ninja lumbered forward, waving his arms back as he did. "I am strong like the mountain!" The ninja brought his hands together in a clap, Adrien rolling underneath his outstretched arms.

"That is sick and wrong," Adrien explained, briefly turning back to how Marinette was handling. She was kicking butt, as usual.

"I am your doom!" Strong arms grabbed Adrien, squeezing Adrien's small body with the ninja's own.

"Plagg! Do something," Adrien yelled for his cat, the creature poking his head out of the pocket briefly before burrowing back inside.

"Buginette!"

The other cat poked out of a pocket on Marinette's person, leaping out of the pocket and onto the head of the ninja, playing with the bun on his head.

The distraction luckily worked, the sumo ninja dropping Adrien.

"Buginette," Adrien called again, the adult cat returning to her master.

The sumo ninja glared at Adrien and his cat.

"You will suffer," he yelled as he brought his fists down onto the platform. Adrien leaping off, to only crash into Marinette.

"Adrien," Marinette yelled as the sumo ninja approached the edge of the top tier, leaping off to do a belly flop on the platform bellow.

The impact sent the other ninjas flying into the crowd, Marinette doing a flip to land on the sumo ninja's backside, while Adrien landed on his rear end.. As Adrien tried to stand, his baton accidentally activated, stabbing the sumo in the butt, the sumo squealing in pain as Marinette turned to frown.

"It was an accident," apologized Adrien as he stashed away the weapon.

An engine sound echoed through the streets, Marinette and Adrien turning to see a low flying jet heading towards them. A hatch opened on the underside, shooting out a long arm. Marinette and Adrien ducked, but it unfortunately grabbed Mr. Lau, the jet flying down the street with the toy-maker in tow.

Marinette immediately pressed a button on her watch, rocket skates popping out of the bottom of her shoes. She then jumped onto the next tier of the float, then the mascot balloon, reaching out to grab Mr. Lau by the ankle.

"Right behind you LB," Adrien called out as he pressed a similar button his watch. But nothing happened.

"No rocket skates," he questioned as smoke started popping out of his pants.

"What in the-" Adrien was sent flying out of his pants and into the China sky in nothing but his hoodie and underwear.

The jet started taking off towards the sky, then made a dive back for the city with Mr. Lau and Marinette still in tow as she held onto his legs.

Her watch began beeping, Marinette recognizing a call from Nino.

"Hey Nino, what's the sitch," She asked, glancing between the watch on the streets below.

"Is this a bad time," asked her tech wiz?

"Remember the President of Lau Toys thought he was in some kind of danger?"  
"Yeah?"  
"He was right." Marinette felt a sudden jerk at the jet dived into the city.

"Hold on. Got you on GPS lock," responded Nino as the jet did a loop, Marinette briefly grinding against a building before the jet made a sharp left turn, Marinette's skates clipping the edge of another structure.

"Marinette, U-turn," Nino warned, Marinette glancing from her watch to see the curved building ahead.

The jet dropped lower during the turn, Marinette jumping off of car until she was able to roll on the street, still clinging to Mr. Lau.

"Anyway, Alya wanted me to patch her through, but you seem kinda busy."  
"Kinda," quipped Marinette as she barely avoided a pedestrian who was busy on their phone..

"It wasn't important. Something about Kim and Chloe."  
"What? Put her through."

Nino shrugged and changed the screen to Alya in her room.

"Girl you are not going to believe this."  
"What won't I believe."  
"Chloe going with Kim to the prom."  
"What? I thought he gave up after that whole Valentine fiasco?"  
"Apparently Max asked Sabrina who accepted on the condition Chloe have a date, so Kim asked her."

"She probably is just desperate to have a date for the prom."

The jet pulled up, Marinette no longer rolling on the ground.

"Oh, this is bad," commented Marinette as she looked to where the jet was headed.

"Honestly, that boy really needs to get a clue."  
"No, I mean this bad," Marinette turned her wrist so Alya could see the electric advertisement for the Lau Parade.

"Alya gotta go."

Alya hung up the call as Marinette turned, grinding against the lit up board, sparks flying from her skates and rockets. The board exploded behind them as the jet turned away, heading back to the parade. The three ninja from before jumped up to confront them, but Adrien knocked them back into the sumo ninja as he flew by, his blaster briefs still flying his around the city.

"Thanks Adrien," Marinette called out as he passed. Ahead she could see the rockets on his underwear spluttering out, Adrien falling so he landed on the jet's window.

The jet then turned upside down, causing Adrien to fall, barely catching onto Marinette's leg. The weight too great for the arm that held onto Mr. Lau release the trio. Adrien got a better grip on Marinette before she dived down after Mr. Lau. She grabbed onto him with one arm, launching her yoyo at a sign as they fell. The yoyo wrapped around the sign, the trio beginning their curved descent as the jet came after them with an outstretched claw reaching for them.

"It's Volpina," Adrien yelled over the wind, Marinette finally able to see the villain sitting in the cockpit. The claw reached out and grabbed Mr. Lau's jacket. Their pendulum swing began going up, pulling Mr. Lau out of his jacket, just as Volpina crashed into several giant balloons of Mr. Lau's toys. She pulled the jet through the tangled strings, flying off into the sky.

Their swing began slowing, Marinette dropping them down onto the platform besides Ms. Siu, Marinette retracting her yoyo.

The crowds began wildly cheering for their amazing save. Marinette smiled and waved for the crowd, Adrien quickly pulled back on his pants before joining her in the celebration.

* * *

Lau Toys' private plane flew towards Paris as the sun began to creep over the horizon, Marinette woken up by her watch ringing.

"I'm awake," she answered the call, noticing the scattered homework before her mostly finished.

"I can see that. Enjoy your nap?"

Marinette wiped her mouth on the back of her glove, noticing the blanket around her shoulders and Buginette in her lap. Must have been Adrien's doing.

"Any development on the Hawkmoth-Lau plot?"  
"Nothing, I've been digging when I can but nothing."  
Marinette nodded as she organized her papers, reminding her why she fell asleep. She had been stuck on number 7 of her Literature homework, but had fallen asleep before she could ask Adrien for help.

"I can't figured it," she murmured to herself.

"Yeah. I get why he'd take Lau's automated toy-making technology, not why he'd take him."  
"No I meant number 7 on our literature homework. Did you figure it out?"  
"I'm good at math and science, not literature. Ask Alya if she's awake, or better yet, ask Adrien."

Marinette perked her head up realizing the seat behind her where Adrien had been sitting was really quiet.

"I'll try asking Adrien, let me know if you find anything."

Nino gave a thumbs up before logging off.

Marinette set Buginette down in the seat beside her, turning to see Adrien's books on the tray table, with a note reading, "Here's what I thought for number 7. I hope you enjoyed your nap."

Marinette smiled at the boy's thoughtfulness as she took the note, reading Adrien's notes before coming up with her own answer.

After packing her books away, she began wandering around the plane, opening a door to a back room where Mr. Lau sat at a desk as Ms. Siu took notes. They both turned at her entrance.

Marinette sheepishly waved, hoping she hadn't disturbed anything important.

Mr. Lau stood, whispering something to Ms. Siu.

"Ladybug, welcome. And thank you once again." The two Chinese people bowed in gratitude, Marinette returning the gesture as she stepped inside the office.

"No big, and thanks for the lift back home. Have you seen Adrien, or um, Chat Noir?"

All of a sudden a toy car zoomed out from a back corner behind Mr. Lau desks, Plagg strapped down to the car's seat.

Adrien then stood up from a corner of the room, holding the controller of said car in one hand, while wearing his backpack.

"Hehe, hey Marinette," he chuckled nervously as he continued to drive Plagg around the room.

"Just checking out Mr. Lau toys." Adrien accident steering underneath the adult's feet before crashing into a cabinet that had a bunch of toys on display.

"Adrien," chided Marinette as she helped stabilize Mr. Lau.

"Sorry," Adrien apologized as he set down the remote, going over to the cabinet to organize the toys.

"No way! Is this what I think it is?! Tiki-Boo rules!" Adrien held up the picture of an original drawing of the toy before picking up another frame. "Bun-Bun!"

"DO you create all these characters yourself Mr. Lau," asked Marinette as she joined Adrien who was excitedly examining the first edition toys on display.

"Yes, he does," answered Ms. Siu. Mr. Lau whispered into his assistant's ear momentarily. "It is his personal touch."

"How do you do you do it? Do you just doodle a face, and bam, every kid wants one," asked Adrien, turning to Mr. Lau.

"Do not tell the shareholders it is that easy," instructed Mr. Lau, "They might take away my plane."  
Marinette and Adrien both blinked, "You speak English," they asked.

"Quite fluently, but enjoy whispering to Ms. Siu."

"Mr. Lau is a little, would you say, whacky," answered Ms. Siu.

"Okay. I guess it must go with the whole toy-maker thing," asked Marinette, looking to Adrien for affirmation, to which he just shrugged.

"Attention passengers, we will be arrive in Paris very shortly. Please prepare for landing," came the pilot on the overhead speaker.

"Actually you could just drop us off here," responded Marinette, everyone in the cabin given her a puzzled look.

Mr. Lau looked to Ms. Siu. "I will speak to the pilot."

Ms. Siu left, Marinette following after her back to her seat, along with Adrien.

"You sure we couldn't just land the plane this once," asked Adrien, sifting his backpack nervously.

"We need to go home and change. Maybe even shower before school starts. If we land we'll have to head straight for school."

Adrien grimaced but nodded as he picked up his cats, stuffing them into his secured pockets.

"The pilot has agree to fly us over Paris," announced Ms. Siu upon her return.

"Thanks again for the lift," Marinette pulled out her helmet, as she shoved her books into her backpack, shutting it tight.

"And thank you again Ladybug and Chat Noir." Mr. Lau and Ms. Siu bowed, the teens returning the gesture.

"And I hope she likes the flowers," added Ms. Siu with a wink to Adrien.

"Flowers," asked Marinette, turning to Adrien.

"Hehe, no time for questions. Gotta jet," Adrien urged Marinette to the side opening of the plane, opening the hatch for them to jump out.

"Seriously Adrien, what flowers," asked Marinette, not seeing any flowers on his person.

"Just go, we're going to miss our stop."

Rather than question him further, Marinette turned and jumped out of the plane, Adrien following behind her. A safe way away from the plane, Marinette opened her shoot, Adrien following, only for his backpack to explode with flower petals.

"Those flowers," Marinette teased as Adrien frowned as the offensive items.

As Marinette fell through the shower of petals, she noticed the colors Adrien had picked out were red and pink. Who could those be for?

* * *

Adrien had directed himself back to his family's house, Marinette directing herself to her family's apartment. She quickly rolled up the parashot before heading upstairs to her family home, to find bother her parents at the table.

"Morning," she waved off as she headed upstairs to her room.

"Got in a little late there, Marinette," scolded her father, causing Marinette to turn around.

"Yeah, it really slows me down when I pull my shoot as soon as we bail, but Adrien is such a baby about free falling."

Both her parents raised an eyebrow at her as she walked over to the tv, changing the channel.

"Where exactly were you last night," asked Sabine.

"The China toy magnate was rescued by world- famous teen heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir," announce Nadja Chamack, her parent's glares turning to proud smiles.

"That's my girl," cheered Tom as he drank his coffee.

"It was no big, Papa. Other than a Sumo Ninja. He was pretty big," justified Marinette as she crept towards her room.

"Sumo Ninja... I never worried about Sumo Ninjas at your age. Or Sumo anything, for that matter," chuckled Tom, eliciting a giggle from Sabine.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for school. Love you!" Marinette dashed upstairs, her parents rolling their eyes at their daughter's antics.

* * *

"Alright! That's it for today," announce their PE teacher, the students heading off to their changing rooms.

"Why could they, you know, tell us cool dance moves for prom instead of making us do actually PE," whined Alya as she and Marinette followed the other girls into the locker rooms to change.

"You were the one who thought it was a good idea to wait until Junior year to take PE," argued Marinette.

"I thought it would be a good stress reliever, not a stress creator."  
The girls paused when they noticed the door didn't close behind them, finding a Sabrina holding the door open. Marinette and Alya exchanged confused looks before Marinette approached Sabrina.

"Uh, Sabrina, could you shut the door so we can change."  
"Chloe isn't here yet," the girl quickly responded, turning the three girl's attention to Chloe who was rubbing her hand up Kim's toned arm before parting to their own changing rooms.

"Good you be even sicker," criticized Marinette as Chloe passed, Sabrina shutting the door.

"Jealous Marinette," asked Chloe smugly as she and Sabrina made their way to the lockers, and began changing.

"Jealous?"  
"I have a date for the prom. And you don't."

"There's still time," offered Marinette as she and Alya stood in front of their lockers.

"I'm going out with Kim, Sabrina with Max, Mylene with Ivan, Alya with Nino, Rose with Ali, Juleka with Marc, and Alix with Nathanael."  
"Technically we're going as friends," added Alix, giving Marinette an apologetic look.

"Zip it pinky," Chloe snarled. Chloe stalked up to Marinette, staring the smaller girl in the eye.

"Face it Marinette all the acceptable guys are taken."  
"Except Adrien." Alya peered from behind Marinette at Chloe, giving the girl a devilish grin, which Chloe ignored.

"As friends, right Marinette? Or did say he actually wanted to date you?"  
Marinette clenched her fists at her side, her face turning red.

Chloe smirked, heading back to her locker. The girls finished putting on their normal clothes, Chloe and Sabrina being the first to leave, most likely to head to the bathroom to fix Chloe's makeup.

"Enjoying then going with your 'just a friend' then. Or going single. Guess we'll see."

Chloe and Sabrina laughed as they exited the locker, as Marinette shrugged on her blazer. She glanced around the room to see the other girls eyeing her in pity before casting their glances elsewhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Alya offering a warm smile.

"Wanna get Bueno Nacho?"

* * *

Marinette rested her head on the table with a loud thump, Alya cringing at the sound.

"Let it out girl."  
"I hate Chloe."

"Ok, now tell me something I don't know." Alya leaned over and tapped the back of Marinette's head. "What's going on in there?"  
Marinette groaned, lifting her head so her chin rested on the table.

"The prom is almost here, and I don't have a date because no one has asked me to go." Marinette sighed. "What if Chloe, in her own stupid way, is right."  
Alya nearly choked on her drink, "Girl, that's crazy talk right there."  
"She does have a point. What if the reason no one has asked is because there is something wrong with me?"

Alya raised an eyebrow as she continued sipping her drink.

"I'm serious Alya," Marinette sat up, "what if I'm weirding guys out! They see me on TV, round-housing some goon out of a window. It's a vivid image."  
"Adrien doesn't seem to mind."  
"He avoided me for the rest of summer after he found out my identity. And before you bring up Nathanael being open to it at first, being a hero is what drove him away."  
"He was adjusting. Seeing the wonderful powerhouse woman for who you are. I got nothing for Nathanael though." Alya set down her drink to take a bite of her salad.  
Marinette smiled at Alya's compliment sitting back in her seat, examining her food.

"If you are so scared about Adrien not asking you, then just ask him," offered Alya

"I can't do that! This is prom, not that American girl ask guy to dance thing."  
"Sadie Hawkins dance."  
"Exactly. The guy is suppose to ask the girl."  
"Marinette, we live in the 21st century. I would have asked Nino if he took too long."  
Marinette rolled her eyes as she reached for her taco, knowing Alya probably would have asked Nino.

"Adrien decided he wanted us to just be friends. Until he let's me know otherwise, I'm sticking to it."

"But give the boy a hand, a hint, anything to push him to you."

Marinette frowned at her friend while taking a bite of her taco.

"You still want your ship don't you?"  
"More than anything girl, please."

"Hey girls," greeted Adrien, with Nino following up behind him on his phone. The girls scooted over as the boys sat down.

"I see you already bought something," Adrien chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, want the other taco?" Marinette held up the gift, Adrien looking over to Nino and Alya with a panicked expression. Marinette caught a glimpse of Alya giving Adrien a "go on" look before plastering on a not too innocent smile.

"What are you girls taco-ing about," Adrien jested with an awkward grin as he accepted the taco.

"Prom," quickly imputed Alya.

"Right, prom. Of course. Seems like everyone is talking about it these days."

"It is the biggest event of the school year for us juniors." Alya took another sip of her drink.

"Elections for Student Body President was pretty big," added Marinette.

"Prom nacho thing," teased Adrien.

Marinette knocked her elbow in to Adrien's ribs teasingly, the boy seeming to relax a little at this.

"I'm excited but the other girls don't stop talking about it." Marinette looked pointedly at Alya who was looking at Nino's phone over his shoulder.

"I bet," commented Adrien.

Adrien and Marinette both took a bite of their tacos, both contemplatively quiet as they chewed. Adrien glanced down at Marinette before looking away, Marinette momentarily following as she glanced up at him before down at her taco.

Would Adrien ask her to Prom? As a date? As a friend? The not knowing was killing her as much as potentially being dateless.

"Um, Marinette, would you, um," Adrien scratched the back of his neck. Marinette unconsciously leaned forward expectantly.

"Found Hawkmoth," announced Nino, the three other teens slumping in their seats as he finally looked up from his phone.

"You were saying Adrien." Alya looked over to Adrien, the others following her gaze. His face beginning turning pink as he glanced from Marinette to those sitting across from him. He sighed, his face calming back to its normal tan color.

"It can wait. Where's Hawkmoth," he asked, the two girls slumping in their seat while Nino gave Adrien an apologetic glance.

"At the Bermuda Triangle."

* * *

A lone fishing boat pulled up to a halt on the water surrounding the casino hotel, The Bermuda Triangle. Marinette and Adrien had already almost finished putting on most of their scuba gear by the time the boat stopped in the darkened, cloudy harbor.

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Bailey," thanked Marinette.

"Ladybug, it's the least I can do after you saved me in that hurricane."

"No big. It wasn't like it was a perfect storm, or anything. I mean, it was okay." Marinette slid the goggles over her head.

Marinette turned to see if Adrien was ready to see him tucking Plagg into a waterproof pack. Once the cat was secure, Adrien gave Marinette the thumbs up. Marinette nodded, the two teens flipping over the edge of the boat and into the water.

Feeling sure of himself, Adrien swam ahead of Marinette, swimming on his backside so he could watch her follow him. Until he hit an electric fence with a sign on it that said "No Trespassing".

Marinette pulled up beside Adrien, pulling and item out of a pocket. Aiming it at the obstruction, she lasered the fence in a perfect circle, allowing them to swim through.

Marinette took the charge this time, swimming ahead until she found herself swimming into a field of orbs. The orbs opened up, shooting strings at her hands and wrists. Adrien grabbed hold of the orbs, attempting to pull them off of Marinette, only to have her arms flail about, her foot even reaching up to smack her in the head. With a final tug, the strings released their hold, Marinette and Adrien swimming forward.

They entered a grotto filled with clams. They stopped in the middle, Adrien pulling out his baton, Adrien extending it to one of the clams, only to open and reveal miniature laser firing cannons. Adrien retracted his baton, looking to Marinette for advice on what to do as the rest of the clams opened and began firing lasers. Marinette pulled off her tank of oxygen, and began spinning it around in a circle. Once she had spun a few times, she let go, the tank hitting a majority of the canons, explosions destroying the rest. As she stopped to watch her work, she felt a tug on her collar, looking up to see Adrien pulling up out of the grotto. Once they were clear, Adrien let go, the smoke from the explosion pouring out of the holes of the grotto. Marinette wiped her hands as if to say her work was done before the duo swam to the surface.

As Marinette and Adrien surfaced, they saw they were just a ways beyond the pier. They headed instead for the main land, keeping their heads above water since Marinette no longer had her tank. They quietly made it to shore, taking off their flippered once on land. They made it to an area surrounded by rocks to keep them hidden.

"You think they are trying to keep us out," asked Adrien as he took off his goggles.

"Shh!" Marinette put a finger to her lips "hi, undercover." She gestured to their black suits before reaching for the zipper of her suit.

Adrien, being the gentleman that he was, immediately turned the other way. To keep look out. But he still could hear the zipper lowering, the drop of the wet swimsuit, and the rustle of fabric as Marinette made herself descent. He could hear something else being pulled out of a bag, so he turned enough to see Marinette putting her dark hair up in a brown wig. He unzipped his own wetsuit, revealing a tuxedo. Then he pulled Plagg out of the waterproof bag, the cat yawning as he did.

He looked back to Marinette as she transformed her bag into a small clutch. Her dress was a dark blue, really bringing out her eyes. But what nearly gave him a heart attack was the long slit in her dress that reveal practically all of her right leg.

"You sure you need my helping picking out a tux," Marinette teased.

"This was last year's style," Adrien smirked. Marinette returned the smile as they began walking to the casino hotel, leaving their gear behind.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette crawled through the vents of the casino hotel, Marinette leading the way while Adrien followed with flashlight held between his jaw and shoulder. As if the position wasn't uncomfortable enough, he had to view an awkward angle of Marinette's butt.

Marinette wasn't fairing much better, realizing Adrien had a view of her butt. But if he just wanted to be friends, it shouldn't be a big, unlike Marinette having to watch Adrien's butt of he went first.

Their party turned a corner, Marinette finding a vent. She peered down inside to discover the Ladies bathroom.

"The ladies' room," she whispered, reaching for her clutch. She pulled out a tub of what looked to be lipstick, twisting the bottom so it glowed bright red.

"Laser lipstick. Nice," commented Adrien, turning slightly to get a better look. Marinette smiled as she began applying the laser to the area around the grate.

"When do you think we are going to get new toys from Nino," asked Adrien as Marinette removed the grating.

"Probably once he's done with that project for that company. Did he tell you anything about it?"  
"Nothing other than top secret mind-blowing science dude. His words exactly."

Marinette attached a magnet to the roof of the vent, grabbing onto a cord to lower herself into the room below. Adrien was about to grab on as well when Marinette held up a hand.

"Ladies' Room," she reminded him.

"You could have chosen a room we both could go into," he scolded playfully, grabbing the closed tube of lipstick before crawling on. At least he didn't have Marinette's but as a distraction anymore. Instead he had to worry about the flashlight flickering, until it went completely dead. Figuring if he was careful, he might be able to use the laser lipstick to light his way, he turned it on. The lipstick seemed to jump out of his hand, burning parts of the vent, Adrien shuffling himself around to avoid the laser, only for the vent to crumble underneath him. Adrien landed on his backside, checking to make sure Plagg was safe before finding himself in a vacant hallway. Standing up, Adrien opened the doors to the first room he came to, finding 4 men around a table, holding cards and gambling chips.

Adrien really wished for once his father had let him try gambling when Gabriel's opened a store in Las Vegas.

The four men turned to the newcomer.

"How do?" One of the men tipped his cowboy hat. "You, uh, the Kid?"

Adrien had no idea who they were talking about, but better to play along. He could have just stumbled into a deadly match of poker between assassin's for all he knows. Alya and Nino informed him that this place was for the wealthy and the underground evil.

"Uh, yes, yes I am."

* * *

Marinette opened the door of the Ladies' Room, securing her earing/ear comm in place.

"Nino, I'm in. Any sign of Hawkmoth?" She scanned what looked to be a high class bar or restaurant, people seated at small tables while a person played a piano on the stage.

"Not that I can see," he responded. Marinette glanced around the room, searching for the purple scientist and his orange cohort.

"Volpina?"

Nino gasped into her earpiece, "Turn around!"

Marinette quickly did to see Volpina leaping after her, hands aglow with their bright orange hue. She landed before Marinette, swiping her glow, Marinette barely dodging as her brown wig turned to ash. Volpina swung again, Marinette spinning down onto the steps, thankful the wide slit in the side of her dress allowed ample leg room. Volpina was no far behind, Marinette flipping out as harm's way as the women descended the steps. Another flip brought Marinette near a server. Marinette grabbed the tray out of the server's hands as a shield, the server and nearby patrons. Volpina jumped after Marinette, her glowing fist connecting with the ground where Marinette once stood, the hero now on a nearby table. Volpina leapt onto the table, Marinette blocking the strike with the tray. Volpina slashed again, this time destroying the tray as Marinette crouched down, extending her leg to kick Volpina off the table.

Volpina charged at Marinette again, Marinette jumping out of the way, and back onto the stairs. From there she jumped onto the railing, then on top of the chandelier. Volpina, came flying at her from the other side of the chandelier, Marinette diving under her as she passed and crashed a fist into a corner of the decorative light. Marinette gripped onto the edge of the chandelier as Volpina came charging at her again, smashing a fist into where Marinette use to hang, now jumping over the villain. As Volpina turned, Marinette swept her leg under Volpina, sending the woman flying, her orange plasma glow, destroying part of the attachment to the ceiling. THe chandelier came crashing down onto a booth, Marinette jumping off and landing in another booth. Marinette quickly dived under an adjacent booth, turning on her watch to call in Nino.

"Nino, where's Adrien," she asked as an plasma blast burst through the table above her head.

* * *

Adrien found himself seated at the head of the poker table, a giant pile of gambling chips moving towards him.

"There ya go Kid. Five million fresh cow chips." Adrien stood up to see there were even more coins behind the stacks in front of him.

"These are mine?"

The men game him disbelieving glances.

Adrien chuckled nervously, "I mean, yes. Good. Yes, my money. Miss me, boys?" Adrien took a few of the chips, dropping them through his fingers like a money lender.

A man at the other end of the table with a weird tattoo on his arm began dealing cards. Once he finished, Adrien picked up his cards, not exactly certain what if he had was considered a good hand. He glanced around to see the other men, toss some chips in the middle. They glared at each other, Adrien uncertain if he should be glaring at them as well. Plagg would probably be better at glaring than he was.

Glancing between their pile in the middle and his chips, he tossed a couple in. The other men tossed in some more. So Adrien tossed in some more. The other men tossed in more, so Adrien grabbed a whole pile, until all his chips were in the pile. The men stared at him in disbelief. Maybe Adrien should study more on the art of gambling because he wasn't sure if what he did was right or wrong at this point. He had a 10 and a Jack so that had to count for something, right? But then he also had the joker, which was the bad card for old maid.  
One man looked like he was struggling with a decision for a bit before placing his cards face down on the table.

"Well, that's a bold move," commented the cowboy from before.

"Was it," asked Adrien? He needed boldness, especially asking Marinette to Prom at this point. He couldn't even count on one hand how many times he tried, including at Bueno Nacho before this mission.

"You're good for this?" The cowboy gestured to the pile of chips, Adrien deciding to regret this moment of "boldness".

"Am I?"

"Hey, you know the tells when a man is bluffing?"

Adrien shrugged, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Like when he won't look you in the eye."

Adrien avoided looking at everywhere but the cowboy or the other men at the table.

"Or maybe he touches his face or neck?" Adrien reached back, scratching the back of his neck, realizing what he was doing too late. He quickly slid his arm back to his side and smiled.

"His breathing gets shallow and wheezy."

Adrien began breathing heavily, as if the suit was too hot for him. Was it just him or had they turned on the heater in there?

The cowboy smirked, Adrien biting his lip. The man laid out his hand.

"Three cowboys," he announced.

Adrien looked back at his cards. A Jack, a 10, a 3, the Joker, and a seven. Probably not a good hand if the cowboy seemed so proud of his three kings.

"Um... Go fish," Adrien asked sheepishly.

The cowboy wasted no time in taking all the chips in the center.

Adrien stood up, laying his hand of cards on the table, "Okay, good game. Let's not wait so long next time…" Adrien was about to make a speedy exit when a large hand grabbed his head and spun him back to face the cowboy, sitting Adrien back in his seat.

"Whoa! I don't think you should stray till you backup these chips with your cash money, Kid."

Oh no, he did not have his father's credit card with him, nor the ability to pay whatever the chip to dollar equivalent was. Hopefully not 5 million.

He could feel the temperature rising in the room, his breathing becoming rather shallow as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes avoiding all contact with the intimidating cowboy.

"I'm… going… for… a… I…," he wheezed out.

Further interrogation was interrupted as Marinette and Volpina fly into the room, crash landing on the poker table. Volpina lifted up her hand, her gloved fist glowing orange.

"LB!" Adrien cried out as Marinette struggled to hold back the fist. Marinette managed to move the fist to the side of her head, Volpina's hand getting stuck in the table. Marinette smirked at the panicked Volpina, flipping her arms around so she could push herself backup, using her legs to kick Volpina towards the exit. Marinette jumped after her, Volpina flipping out of the room with Marinette on her tail.

Adrien plastered himself against the wall, hoping he could make an escape in the commotion.

"Yo! The Kid is in the house. Let's get this party started!" Everyone turned their heads to see a small man in a white suit with Elvis style hair at the door of the room.

The four other men turned to glare at Adrien. Adrien awkwardly chuckled before running out of the room, accidentally bumping to the real Kid, Plagg landing on the Kid's head. Adrien picked up Plagg and continued running and yelling for his life.

* * *

Adrien ran down the hall until he made it a restaurant/ bar area, seeing Marinette and Volpina still fighting. Marinette flipped out of the way as Volpina landed were Marinette once was. A waiter came out of a door, Marinette grabbing plates of food and chucking them as Volpina. Volpina slashed two out of the way before one connected with her midsection, pushing her back onto a trolley of clean dishes waiting to be disbursed. The cart rolled along the floor, halting at the railing, while sending Volpina over the side, crashing into a table. Marinette jumped onto a nearby table. Volpina righted herself with a flip, ready to resume their fight.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out as he pushed a cart full of food in the women's direction. Marinette jumped over the tray as it crashed into Volpina, sending her flying onto the stage.

Marinette ran to Volpina, pulling her up by the collar of her black and orange dress.

"Where's Hawkmoth and what's he up to," questioned Marinette.

"Yeah, as if I can understand his whacked plans. Please," taunted Volpina with a laugh.

"Volpina!" All eyes turned to Hawkmoth, who stood at the top of the stairs, wearing his normal outfit only accents by a red bow tie. "Time to fly."

Volpina grabbed Marinette's wrists, "Next time Princess," then kicked her in the face before dashing off to join Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth pressed a button, the lift breaking through the glass roof for Hawkmoth and Volpina to climb aboard. Marinette recovered quickly, running after the scheming duo, unable to reach them in time though.

"You think you're all that, but you're not even close," Hawkmoth taunted as they flew away, leaving Marinette to watch them disappear from view.

"This is so annoying," she grumbled as Adrien joined her.

* * *

 **Thank you for your suggestions regarding Marinette's outfit. I thought of something cute that should hopefully please.**  
 **Enjoy this final arc.**


	29. So The Drama: Part 2

The day after Marinette's and Adrien's attempt to foil Hawkmoth's plot, Marinette found herself surrounded by the prom couples. Chloe and Sabrina talking to Kim and Max about their dresses. Ivan and Mylene walking arm in arm down the hall. Rose skyping Prince Ali during lunch. Nino and Alya arguing about Alya wearing a dress that would match with Nino's headphones rather than the purple she had chosen.

"How are you doing my lady?"

Marinette turned away from her locker to see Adrien out of his normal attire, carrying his gym bag. Marinette giggled at the old nickname.

"Alright Chaton. I thought you had a photoshoot today."  
"I did, but that doesn't excuse fencing practice."

"Figures." Marinette turned back to her locker, exchanging books for homework.

"How was school today? None of the teachers assigned any final projects for the year yet?"  
"None, I think they are waiting until after Prom since they know no student would actually do it before."

"Hehe," Adrien scratched the back of his neck with his hand, "Right, prom."

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. Marinette sighed, closing her locker.

"Actually Marinette. I wanted to ask you something."

Marinette looked over at him, her body still facing her locker as she listened.

"I was wondering if you would like...to go to Bueno Nacho with me," Adrien's frowned turned into a nervous smile, the right side of his lip twitching momentarily.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, eyeing his fence gear in his gym bag. Adrien's eyes followed hers, remembering his gym bag.

"After practice I mean. We haven't really hung out just us two in a while."

"True, although I'm planning on working on Alya's dress tonight."

"Right, better get that done so you can work on yours."  
"Right." Marinette nodded, glancing back at Adrien to see if he'd ask more about her dress, but he just smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Let me know when you're free then."

Adrien walked past her, heading to the bathrooms to change. Once he was gone, Marinette slumped against her locker.

Was Adrien trying to ask her to prom but got nervous? If so, did he want to go as friends, or as something more? And if as friends, then why was he nervous?

* * *

Marinette glanced down the stairs to see her father prepping dinner for that night.

"Papa, can we talk," she called out as she crawled out of her room, taking a momentary break from her sewing.

Tom looked up from what he was making, quickly wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

"Of course, what's the sitch," he asked with a wink, causing Marinette to giggle at her common phrase.

"It's about… boys."

Tom's face went flush, "Uh…".

"Boys and Dating," clarified Marinette.

"Um, hold that thought." Tom quickly ran out of the room and downstairs to the bakery. Marinette followed to the stairs to hear her parents talking.

"Sabine, Marinette wants to talk to you."  
"I'm almost done closing up."  
"I'll finish here, she's upstairs."

She heard her mother sigh, the door between the bakery and the stairwell shutting as soft footsteps made their way up the stairs.

Marinette ran back to her original spot near the kitchen as he mother arrived at the door, shutting it as she entered there home.

"What is it dear?"

"It's, just, gah…" Marinette began pacing around the living room, Sabine taking a seat on the sofa.

"Proms coming up and I don't have a date. And Chloe is all high on her horse because she got a date. And I think Adrien keeps trying to ask me, but he keeps getting interrupted or nervous or something. Or maybe I'm imagining things because I am desperate."

Marinette flopped onto the sofa so she was beside her mother.

"I'm not exactly sure what the problem is dear. Did Adrien ask you to the dance?"  
"No. But I don't know if he even wants to go with me, and if he does, does he want to go as friends or as a date-date?"  
"Did you ask him?"  
"No, girls aren't supposed to ask guys to the prom."

"I meant if he wants to be friends or more of a date-date thing."  
"No. He told me in January he just wanted to be friend."  
"Honey," Sabine picked up her daughter's chin to look at her. "You both are very different people from January. You've been through some tough situations and have grown closer for it. It might be time for a reevaluation."  
"And what if he just wants to be friends still?"  
"Well do you want to be just friends still, or something more? Nothing is going to happen if one of you doesn't take a step forward."

Marinette frowned, contemplating her mother's words.

"Just give it some thought. I know you'll figure it out." Sabine kissed Marinette's forehead before going into the kitchen to see what Tom had been preparing. Marinette sat up, crossing her legs and arms to think.

* * *

"Hey Alya," Marinette greeted her friend as she ran up to the school.

"Girl, you're here early."  
"Because I've made a decision, and I need your help."

The two girls started walking into the school.

"I'm going to ask Adrien to Prom."

Alya immediately grabbed Marinette arm and began giggling in excitement.

"Girl, I knew you could do it."  
"I haven't done it yet. That's why I want your help. You've always been there for my crush on Adrien. And now I just need to figure out how to ask him, but let Adrien know he still has a choice to remain just friends or we go as a date."  
"Aw," Alya squeezed Marinette's arm in a hug, "My little girl is growing up."

The girls continued inside the school, missing as Adrien's car was about to pull up the curb, but a motorcycle cut them off.

"Here's fine," Adrien assured his driver as he stepped out of the vehicle.

The motorcyclist parked his vehicle in front of Adrien's car, Adrien turning back to see his frustrated driver. Adrien took a deep breath and walked up to the cyclist.

"Um, hi, are you going to school here," Adrien asked, the cyclist turning to him. The person lifted their visor, revealing the brown eyes of a guy.

"Yeah, its actually my first day."

"Oh, cool. Um, just so you know, student parking is behind the school."

"Oh really," the man turned to see the angry glare of Adrien's driver. "Can you show me where that is actually. I don't know the campus too well yet."

"Sure," Adrien agreed as the man turned on his motorcycle, following Adrien around to the student parking lot.

"I'm Adrien, by the way." Adrien extended his hand as the cyclist put his bike in park. He listed of the helmet to reveal tan skin and dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"I'm Theo." Theo accepted Adrien's hand shake, then proceeded to get off the bike.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria," Adrien introduced, showing Theo where the clean trays were stacked.

"I normally bring lunch from home, but some of the kids around here can vouch for the food being edible. Their words, not mine."

Adrien was about to follow Theo down the food line, when the new student stopped short.

"Who's that?"  
Adrien looked over to where Theo was looking.

"That's the cafeteria lady, she's apparently a grandmother of one of the seniors."  
"No, the girl," Theo nodded his head in the direction of the cafeteria lady, Adrien noticing the lady had been talking to Marinette.

"Oh, that's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Interesting name." Theo kept watching as Marinette took a seat next to Alya and Nino, Adrien nudging Theo along to get his own food.  
"She's more commonly known as teen hero Ladybug internationally. Saves the world, I help."

"So you know her?"

"Yeah, we're tight." Adrien grinned to himself, Theo noticing out of the corner of his eye as some food was served on his tray.

"Hooked up?"  
Adrien turned bright red at that. "What? No, me and Marinette, I, uh, eh, um…" Adrien struggled for words, trying to find the right one for his and Marinette's relationship.

"Just friends," asked Theo?

Adrien looked over at Marinette, who was laughing at something Alya said.

"Yeah, just friends," he relented.

Theo nodded as the cafeteria lady finished adding the final touches to his lunch. Both boys turned about and walked into the seating area.

"Adrien!" Marinette waved him over, noticing the cute new boy walking behind him.

"So this is where we normally sit," began Adrien, Theo quickly sliding into the seat beside Marinette.

"Um, and that's normally my seat," Adrien looked between Marinette and Theo, confused as to why Theo was staring at her like he was in love, and why Marinette's cheeks were turning pink. He looked over to Alya who looked just as confused as he felt. Nino was too busy on his laptop to even notice what was going on.

Alya tapped Marinette's shoulder, "Um, Marinette?"

"Oh, what?" Marinette sat up, slightly startled, briefly hitting Theo's tray. "Sorry."

"No worries. I'm Theo," He introduced with a dazzling smile Adrien knew should only be used for photo shoots.

"Marinette." Marinette looked away, briefly glancing at Theo out of the corner of her eye to see him still lovingly staring at her.

Adrien looked again to Alya, Alya gesturing for him to get between Marinette and Theo. Adrien looked back at the two in front of him to find they had somehow gotten closer. Adrien bent down to see if he could stick one leg between theirs, seeing any room to do so would invade Theo's personal space or put him in Marinette's lap. Neither option which Adrien was comfortable with.

So Adrien resigned to sit next to Theo. He looked over to Marinette and Theo who had transitioned from romantic stares to actual talking. Glancing over at Alya, she was angrily eating her food.

* * *

Adrien spent the rest of the day third-wheeling Theo and Marinette, Alya having left a long time ago to check on Nino. Theo and Marinette walked to class together, went to the lockers together, even went to Bueno Nacho together. Theo even gave Marinette a ride on his motorcycle.

Adrien was at a lost to why he still hung around.

This persisted for a couple days, Theo and Marinette getting closer, Alya getting frustrated, and Adrien being left out.

He originally planned to go home one night when Alya insisted he join her, Marinette and Theo over at Marinette's house for dinner and dress alterations. The only reason he said yes is because Nino promised to take a break from his project and join them for dinner.

Adrien was sitting on the sofa, absentmindedly playing Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 with Tom, loosing terribly as his ears kept wandering to Theo and Marinette's conversation near the family photos.

"And another victory," Tom cheered, Adrien halfheartedly smiling. They both turned at the sound of Marinette's bedroom door opening, Alya changed back into her normal clothes.

"Nino said he should be a half hour at most. Just running some final tests," she assured the group.

"That's good, haven't seen him around in a while," commented Tom as Alya passed by him to sit on the sofa near Adrien.

"He got hired on to work on some top secret project. Same people that did the speed shoes. He wants to save for more professional dj and camera equipment."

"Of course," Tom chuckled. Alya and Marinette glanced to Adrien, who was watching Marinette show off a picture of her when she was really little, her hair up in higher pigtails. Theo chuckled at her adorableness. Tom looked to Alya, then stood up.

"I'm going to see if Sabine needs any help."

Alya scooted closer to Adrien.

"Dude, stop staring, you are worse than Theo," scold Alya in a whisper.

Adrien snapped his neck around to look at Alya.

"What," he whispered back.  
"The staring. If you like her, go claim her."

"Claim her?"  
"Ask her to Prom already. Before he does."  
"I tried. Many times. And fail every time."

"Maybe then stop trying to ask her to prom and as he the real questions then."

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, not exactly sure what Alya meant by real questions.

"Dinner's ready. Are we still waiting for Nino," called out Sabine from the kitchen.

Alya glanced at her phone.

"He shouldn't be too long, but he did say we could start without him."  
"Alright."

* * *

Nino sat alone in a lab, most of the equipment turned off for the night except a tablet, and his microscope, Nino rolling his chair between the two.

"Come on little dude," Nino encouraged as he put his eyes up to the microscope. "We need see some cybertronic replication."

The small bit of technology was shaking his viewfinder, eventually growing twice its original size.

"Oh! Outstanding! The Hephaestus Project is a go!" He glanced back over at the tablet before rolling back in the chair. "Who's the man?"

The chair was suddenly turned, Nino coming face to face with a giant sumo Ninja. The ninja stepped aside, revealing a man in the shadows.

"I'm the man." The figure stepped out, revealing himself to be Hawkmoth. "The man who wants the Hephaestus Project!"

* * *

Adrien glanced over at Theo and Marinette for the umpteenth time that evening. Marinette was slurping up some noodles, the end of the noodle hitting her in the nose, which Theo chuckled at. Adrien would have chuckled too, if Theo wasn't around. He really regretted introducing those two, even if it was an accident.

Alya seemed to regret it too based on her face. Or maybe she was upset Nino still hadn't shown up.

"Any word from Nino," asked Tom as he helped himself to another serving of noodles.

"Nothing Mr. Dupain. It's really not like Nino to call."

"Maybe we can bring him leftovers," offered Adrien, "he probably isn't thinking too much about food, working on a project."

"True, Marinette almost forgets to each when she's inspired," teased Sabine.

"Mom," Marinette whispered to her mother, glancing between Sabine and Theo who just laughed.

"I think it's cute. And amazing to be so dedicated."

Marinette's cheeks turned pink at the comment. Alya scowled, while Adrien went back to looking at his food.

"You're right Adrien, Nino probably forgot about dinner. Can we take some to go and bring it to him?"

"Of course dear." Sabine and Alya stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some Tupperware to put away the food.

Adrien glanced over at Marinette, who was wrapped up in Theo's company.

"I'll go with Alya, it would be ungentlemanly of me if she didn't go alone," announced Adrien as he stood up, Alya coming beside him to dish some food out for Nino.

"How sweet of you Adrien. Isn't Adrien such a gentleman."

The two teens looked at Marinette, who was still talking to Theo. They both collectively sighed.

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain," commented Adrien and Alya as they finished filling up the Tupperware with food for Nino.

"Bye," Alya waved as they headed towards the door.

"Bye Marinette," Adrien followed Alya.

"Later!"

"Later, jinx, you owe me a soda," teased Marinette.

"Again," playfully groaned Theo.

Adrien sighed, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

"Ladybug's not afraid of you, so why should I be," challenged Nino as he started Hawkmoth in the face, for the first time in a while referencing Marinette by her hero name.

"It's tradition. The captive-captor relationship is one of intimidation, not snarky teenagers giving lip," whined Hawkmoth as he paced about the lab.

"If I could interrupt your rant to point out that I'm not telling you anything about the project." Nino sat back in his seat, feeling quite smug.

Hawkmoth turned around, wearing a maniacal grin, "Oh, I anticipated that. You know what they say. If you want to make an omelet, you've gotta break a few eggheads."

Nino heard knuckles cracking, looking up to see the sumo ninja behind him, cracking his fingers. His smug grin immediately turned to a nervous frown.

"Ok, ok, just chill dude." Nino turned in his seat back to the tablet, picking up the stylus he was previously using to press a couple icons.

"Are you sure you wish to delete file Hephaestus," asked the tablet.

"NO!" screamed Hawkmoth.

"Yes," Nino answered in the affirmative.

"Nino Lahiffe voice print acknowledged." The screen on the tablet went black.

"You deleted it! Are you mad," yelled Hawkmoth.

"No worries," Nino turned back to face the mad scientist, "I've got it all up here." Nino tapped his head, his smug grin returning. Now he was at least physically safe from Hawkmoth.

"Well, good news then, because I have a brain-tap machine and I've been just dying to use it."

* * *

Alya and Adrien sat at Bueno Nacho, Adrien watching Alya inhale a burrito.

"Did you not eat enough at the Dupain-Chengs," he asked, slightly confused why Alya would have them detour here.

"I lost my appetite watching Marinette and Theo making goo-goo eyes at each other."

Adrien shrugged, remembering his dinner was also cute short by both leaving early and how many times he glanced over at Marinette.

"Can I have a bite of that?"

Alya smiled, handing him the burrito. Rather than ruin the burrito for Alya in some way, Adrien set the item back on the tray, using the provided cutlery to cut a piece off.

"I swear your old man has you trained too well," remarked Alya as she continued eating her burrito.

"Hola, do you need anything else this evening," a kid their age, maybe older, approached them. He was wearing the Bueno Nacho uniform, coke bottle glasses, and his voice had a nasal pitch to it.

"Do you have anymore diablo sauce."  
"Si, let me get that for you." The kid ran off back the counter.

Adrien looked at the kid, then at the other man working the counter, who also wore the Bueno Nacho uniform, but also wore a clip-on tie with the colors of the Mexican flag. He was well built, probably worked out in his free time, Adrien assumed.

"Didn't the kid use to wear the tie," asked Adrien.

"Yeah, apparently along with going global, there's been a lot of structure changes. Rumor even has it they are doing kiddie meals. American reports say a playground might be installed. But that's just theory." Alya shrugged nonchalantly as she finished her burrito. Leave to Alya to know the details, both facts and rumors. They both jumped as Adrien's watch rang with a call from Marinette.

"Leave it," stated Alya, going for now the nachos as the worker kid brought over the Diablo sauce.

"But what if it's important. Like Hawkmoth or something."

"If it's Hawkmoth, Nino would have called. Plus Marinette's been ignoring us the past couple days."

Adrien frowned, not willing to argue Alya's logic, but not willing to agree to it either.

But before he could answer, the called dropped.

He pulled out his phone and was about to text when Marinette texted him first.

"Hawkmoth has Nino."

* * *

Marinette and Adrien found Hawkmoth's new layer deep within the snowy mountain. Despite it being so large, it was utterly abandoned.

"I don't like this. It feels too…" Marinette struggled to come up with the right word as they tiptoed down the halls.

"Trappish," added Adrien.

"Not exactly a word, but yeah."

As they took another step, the floor opened beneath them, sending them down a tunnel. As they fell into a room, Marinette launched her yoyo, which clung to the wall, grabbing a hold of Adrien, they fell to the group, Marinette putting away her yoyo while Adrien readied his baton.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

The duo turned at Hawkmoth's voice to see him standing on a platform. Marinette jumped at him, only to phase through his hologram image.

"Ladybug, you would do well to save your energy. Your friend is in quite a pickle." Hawkmoth's hologram gestured to behind Marinette, where sat a tank with tentacles sticking out, Nino hanging above it.

"Nino!" Marinette and Adrien both exclaimed, the duo both racing towards Nino. As they charged, they didn't notice the machinery moving behind them, firing a laser at Marinette.

"LB!" Adrien jumped on Marinette, pulling out of the way.

"I must warn you," taunted Hawkmoth, "my latest death ray is killer."

"Isn't that redundant," asked Adrien.

The floor opened up behind him, a humanoid figure rising out.

Marinette quickly jumped over Adrien, knocking back the humanoid, only for several more to emerge from holes in the floor.

"I wish I could be there but I'm busy settling into my new lair, the lair from which I shall take over the world. Farewell, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

The hologram of Hawkmoth disappeared, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone with the humanoid beings, the death ray, and the mutant octopus. Oh, and Nino, who was still hanging.

Marinette and Adrien positioned themselves to fight off the humanoids.

The death ray fired at them, splitting up the duo.

One of the humanoids lumbered forward, Marinette jumping to meet it.

Adrien ran over to the box where the octopus was awaiting Nino to drop into the water, the creature successful in taking a shoe.

Marinette jumped in front of one humanoid, then a second, then on top of a third; the death ray firing at the beings. Their suits opened up, syntho goo pouring out of the holes as they deflated.

"Syntho-drones, gross," groaned Marinette.

Adrien pole vaulted onto the rope Nino was holding onto, unfortunately breaking the one thing that held them above water. Adrien chucked Nino to the side before he fell in.

Marinette kept jumping, moving the drones into place as the death ray shot at them.

Nino managed to stand up, searching for something to help release the ropes.

"Nino!"

He looked up to see Chat peering over the ledge of the tank.

"What?"

Before he knew it, he was grabbed by a tentacle of the octopus, being smacked around on the ground.

"Look out," warned Adrien before he was pulled back into the water.

"Nino stop messing around," yelled Marinette, momentarily realizing it was Nino on the outside of the tank, no Chat Noir in sight. She looked around, noticing Chat's baton next to where they were first blasted. She tossed into into the water, before dodging another laser.

Chat reached for the baton while being held underwater. Pressing a button, his baton fully extended, punching the octopus in the gut while lifting him out of the tank.

Marinette pulled out of her pocket a compact, stopping momentarily to aim the small mirror at the death ray. The death ray fired, the compact reflecting the blast and destroying the death ray.

Adrien tipped himself out of the tank, landing beside a recently released Nino due to Adrien's stabbing of the octopus.

Marinette ran over and quickly untied Nino.

"Are you alright," She asked.

"Yes, at least I think so." Nino adjusted his cap back to its proper place.

"What did Hawkmoth exactly do to you?" asked Adrien, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I...I have no idea," Nino's eyes widened in realization.

"He kidnapped you at the tech lab, right," asked Marinette.

"Did he? I don't remember. I remember telling Alya I would be over at your place in half an hour." As realization sunk in, Nino grabbed Marinette's wrist to look at her watch.

"Which I am totally late for!"

"It's alright, Alya and I brought you leftovers, they're at Alya's house."  
Nino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks dude. I feel bad for missing out on dinner with the Dupain-Chengs though."  
Marinette and Adrien began leading Nino out of the building.

"It's fine, other than the fresh food, you didn't miss much. Let's just get you back to Alya."

Nino nodded, following after Adrien, who took the lead, Marinette following behind with a frown.

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Marinette apologized for the 50th time since she had called Alya the day after saving Nino. Marinette, along with apologizing, asked Alya to help her pick out her dress fabric along with pick up some more of Alya's fabric to make a headpiece and Nino's tie..

"It's fine girl, just don't let you new beau come between us again," responded Alya as she went inside the fabric store, with Marinette following behind her.

"It's not fine. I ignored you and Adrien."  
"To be fair, Nino was ignoring everyone too."

"But he was working, I was, I don't know?"  
"Being romanced by a transfer student?"

Marinette giggled at the thought. It sounded like some cheesy anime Adrien would like.

"Yeah."

Marinette directed them down an aisle that had warmer colored fabrics, Marinette stopping between the pinks and reds. On one hand, pink was her color, but she also looked good in red. At least, Adrien thought she did.

"So, did Theo ask you to Prom, or are you still going to ask Adrien," asked Alya as she leaned against the opposite rack of fabrics.

"I don't know. On one hand, Theo seems really interested in me, but…"  
"You still like Adrien?"  
"Yeah? How terrible am I for always liking two guys at the same time."  
"You don't always like two guys at the same time. You like one guy but let other guys interfere when he doesn't pull the moves."

Marinette sighed, ruffling through the bolts of fabric. She knew Rose was going with a hot pink, so she would have to avoid that. Maybe a lighter pink.

"Not that one," commented Alya when Marinette stopped at a baby pink.

"It might work."

Alya shook her head no. So Marinette kept perusing.

"Any idea why Hawkmoth would kidnap Nino?"

"To play me, I guess. Something's off the road, here, though. Usually, I can crack Hawkmoth's sicko plots no prob. This time, it's all so random."

Marinette moved over to the red, finding a nice dark shade.

"Isn't that a little too dark for prom?"

"Your going in Byzantium purple," argued Marinette. Alya shrugged, stepping forward from the fabrics to browse the pinks.

"Wait, pull that on out," Marinette shoved the red fabric back in and dashed to where Alya held a pink fabric. As Marinette studied the fabric, she pulled out the red one, holding them side by side.

"That actually goes nice together," commented Alya.

Marinette nodded.

Just then, her phone rang, revealing a call from Theo.

"Hey Theo," Marinette answered.

"Hey, wanted to see if you wanted to grab food later?"

"We'll see, I'm hanging with Alya today."  
"No sweat, whatcha girls doing?"  
"Fabric shopping for my prom dress."

"Nice, you should totally go with pink."  
"I should?"  
"Yeah, it's your color right?"  
"Right," Marinette put the red fabric back on the stand, clutching the pink fabric under her free arm.

"Hey, I know I've only gone to Francois Dupont for like five minutes, but, about this prom…"

"You got a lot of work to do on your dress, so talk to you later Theo, Bye," Alya yelled into the receiver of Marinette's phone, quickly hanging it up before Theo could continue. Marinette stood speechless for a moment before turning to glare at Alya.

"You just want your ship together, don't you?"

Alya shrugged as she meandered over to the aisle that had her purple, "Can't blame a shipper for trying."

Marinette shook her head, pocketing her phone. She glanced at the pink fabric then back at the red. Looking down, she saw the same color of red but with a different fabric type. She pulled it out and held it next to the pink. Nodding to herself, she tucked both under her arms.

* * *

"Anything you remember about what happened with Hawkmoth," asked Adrien as he led Nino over to Bueno Nacho. The girls had gone fabric shopping for Marinette's dress and some accessories for Alya.

"Nothing dude, that night is totally blank in my head."

Adrien sighed, the whole plot with Hawkmoth getting thicker and weirder. Plus there was Marinette. She had called and apologized about ignoring him for the past few days while she was hanging with Theo. She offered to hang out with him later, play some ultimate mecha strike.

"So, did you finally ask Marinette to prom?"

Adrien huffed, "no, all previous plans botched, and Theo has been around Marinette too much for me to ask her."

"Bummer, maybe tonight when you hang out with her later."

"But you see the way she looks at Theo. What if she wants him to ask her instead?"

Nino shrugged, "Never know unless you ask. Worked for me and Alya."

The boys turned the corner, above the Bueno Nacho sign advertisement for their kids meal toy, Little Diablo. Parents and whiny children were lined up outside the fast food joint.

Adrien and Nino looked at each other with panicked expressions.

* * *

Marinette and Alya were walking back to Marinette's house when they received the text from Nino, with a picture of the new mascot of Bueno Nacho.

"Girl, we have to go and get some for my sisters," insisted Alya.

"I don't know Alya, I need to finish my dress plus the accessories for Prom. Plus I'm meeting up with Adrien later."

"Fine, but only because you are spending time with Adrien later."

The girls quickly hugged before Alya dashed off to Bueno Nacho, Marinette continuing the walk to her house.

* * *

Adrien sat moping in his room, watching as Plagg ate the nachos he ordered to go. Nino had gotten a kids meal for his brother, but unfortunately the diner was too full to eat in, so they did to go. Only for Alya to ask for Nino's help getting a second Diablo for her sisters. Leaving Adrien to head home on his own.

He hadn't heard anything from Marinette though. Not since her morning call. Maybe she was working on her prom dress. Or maybe she was hanging out with Theo and forgot.

He slumped further on his sofa, turning off the TV. Maybe he should just get ready for bed.

His thought process was interrupted by a knock at his window. He jolted up to see Marinette hanging outside his wing by the string of her yoyo. Adrien jumped up, running to the window to open it for her.

"You know you could use the front door," he teased as he helped her inside his room.

"I didn't want to bother Nathalie or the house staff."

He looked down at the hand he held, nothing the taped up fingers. Marinette quickly snapped her hand away.

"Sorry, was working on my dress, and lost track of time."

Adrien chuckled, "Well, your mom said you were prone to lose track of time while designing."

Marinette giggled, sitting down on the sofa.

"How have you been," she started, patting the seat beside her.

"You don't want to play Mecha Strike," asked Adrien as he took the seat.

"Like you said, we haven't hung out in a while, just me and you. I want to catch up."

Adrien smiled. These were the times with Marinette that he loved. Just talking to her, or being in her presence.

"Father started talking about universities. He hopes I will stay local because we've been getting closer. Don't know what major yet though."

"Maybe we can go to the same school then? With Alya and Nino too of course."  
"If Nino isn't hired full time by the tech company before he graduates."  
They both chuckled.

"And how is current Adrien doing?"

"Fine," Adrien looked to the side, drawing circles on the couch with his finger.

"You sure? You're not still upset about me and Theo hanging out all the time."

"Theo?" Adrien's posture straightened at the man's name, scratching his neck as he did. "No! Why would I have a problem with Theo? No! I'm down with Theo." Adrien avoided all eye contact while wheezing out those sentences.

He felt a small hand on his arm.

"Nothing's ever going to change between us Adrien. Your my partner, no what some other guy feels."

Adrien smiled, his hand reaching to grab the one Marinette placed on him.

"Thanks my lady."

"No problem Chaton."

Adrien squeezed her hand at the nickname. It had been so long since she called him that. Before other boys decided to try and come between them and their… he couldn't find the right word for the type of relationship he wanted with Marinette then.

"Marinette, actually, there has been one thing I've been meaning to talk to you about." He removed her hand from his arm, capturing it with both of his hands.

"Yeah?" She scooched forward in her seat.

"About Prom, I was wondering…"  
"Marinette?"

The two teens glanced to the open window, Adrien frowning at the familiar voice. Adrien glance to Marinette, seeing her look conflicted between staying or going outside to Theo. Adrien wanted Marinette to stay. He want to close the window, and close off Theo from his Marinette. But looking back at Marinette twitching in her seat, looking between Adrien and the window weakened his resolve.

"You probably should go. Don't want Theo chucking rocks to try and get your attention," he jested half-heartedly.

"You sure. I promised I would hang out with tonight."  
"Which you did. We can hang out another time."

Marinette gave a half-hearted smile, squeezing his hands that still hers before she took it back and walked to the window.

"See you in school." Marinette jumped on the ledge, rappelling down the side of his house before meeting up with Theo on the other side of the Agreste's wall.

Adrien sighed, walking over to the window to shut it only to hear Theo and Marinette's conversation.

"You wanna know what my mission is," Theo asked, stroking back a loose tendril of Marinette's hair. Marinette's back was to Adrien, so he couldn't see her reaction to that gesture.

"Okay, what?"

"To take you to the prom."

"O...kay…"

Hearing enough, Adrien shut the window.

* * *

The following week, while Marinette made good on her promise not to ignore her friends, Adrien kept his distance. Marinette had told Alya and Nino over the weekend about Theo taking her to the Prom, so on Monday, he had already received pitying looks from his two friends.

"It's not like she hasn't dated guys before," He argued with Plagg as he tried to tie his tie the evening of prom.

"I mean, well only Nathanael. I think. As long as I've known her she only dated Nathanael. I didn't have a problem with him. But why do I now?" Adrien turned around to look at his cats. Plagg and Buginette looked up from their cleaning, giving Adrien "You are in denial" look.

Adrien sighed, "Maybe I did have a problem with it then. It's just I liked Ladybug for so long, finding out she was Marinette was unreal. And getting to know her..."

Adrien sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

"I thought that crush left when I was happy enough to have Marinette accept me as a friend, completely as Adrien and Chat. I think it just made it grow into something more real than crush."

Plagg yawned in response, jumping off the sofa for another part of the room to sleep in.

Adrien turned to look at the remaining cat.

"What do you think Buginette?"

Buginette jumped onto Adrien's stomach and began pawing at his tie. His red Ladybug tie. He didn't know what color Marinette would wear tonight, but hopefully she would have gotten the message by him wearing her color.

"I should tell her how I feel," he clarified, the cat meowing in response.

"But doing that would be awkward because she's with Theo, and what if she really likes him. Like wants to date, like him? And if I barge in with my feelings, it would make everything awkward. And…"

Buginette stopped her pawing to listen to her master.

"What if she only wants to be friends? I know I'm the one who first said, but what if Marinette only wants to be friends?"

Adrien threw off his tie in frustration, loosening the collar as he did. Buginette jumped off him and chased after the tie.

He glanced over at the cats, one occupied with his discard tie, the other napping in front of the TV.

"Lucky cats, don't have to deal with feelings."

* * *

The doorbell to the Dupain-Cheng residence rang, Tom and Sabine opening it to see Theo standing behind it, dressed in black slacks, white button down, white jacket, and black tie.

"Marinette, there's a very handsome man here to see you," teased Sabine as she called up to her daughter. As Sabine looked up the steps to where her daughter would appear, Tom approached the man.

"Let's get a few things clear right up front."

"Oh, you read my mind, sir," began Theo, "Now, Marinette explained that her normal curfew is 10 o'clock but on special occasions and rescue missions, you extend that to 11. I'd feel better if we stick with 10."

Tom's mouth hung agape in surprise before turning into a pleased smile.

"Really? This young man has got it goin' on!"

Sabine giggled at her husband's attempt to be cool, "Why don't you get the camera, hon?"

"Okie-doke." Tom headed back into the living room just as Marinette's hatch opened.

First came down the white high heels Marinette had bought, followed by her pink dress, the skirt poofed out to seem fuller while the bodice stopped a sweetheart neckline. Adorning her neck was a red Chinese Lucky pendant. Her face had minimal make up, with the exception of her eyeshadow a little darker than normal. Finally, her dark hair was pulled up into a bun with a red and pink fabric flower resting on the side of it.

Theo's jaw dropped in wonder as she descended the stairs, quick to take her hand when she was close. Tom immediately took a picture when they were close.

"You look… amazing."

Marinette could feel her cheeks warm at the compliment.

Tom quickly pushed them together so they were side by side.

"Aren't your folks gonna stop by, you know, get a few shots," he asked as he readied the camera.

"It's just my dad and he's always at work, like right now, he's in the middle of some big-time project."

"Oh, we know that story," he elbowed his wife teasingly before resuming his position with the camera. "Hey, I know, I'll get double prints."

"Cool."

Theo pulled Marinette closer as Tom took the picture.

* * *

Francois Dupont was lively with music, Clara Nightingale already performing as the teenagers danced in the decorated school.

Marinette and Theo were in the certain, moving to the beat, sometimes Theo taking her hand to draw her closer, or spin her around, the skirt of her dress lifting a little as he did.

Nino and Alya were dancing near the edge, closer to the stage so Nino could look at the DJ equipment. From their spot they could see Chloe pouting in a chair, while Kim was dancing with his friends on the dance floor. Even Sabrina was rocking out.

Looking around the room though, Alya couldn't find their golden haired boy.

"I thought Adrien was coming," asked Alya, turning to Nino, who only shrugged.

* * *

Rather than staying home for the night, Adrien snuck out to Bueno Nacho, bringing Plagg along since he seemed to like the nachos.

Practically dragging his feet across the floor, he approached the counter to see the coke-bottle glasses kid at the register. His name tag read, "Ned."

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I take your order," he asked, his voice still nasally.

Adrien glanced up at the menu, not really in the mood to care about his diet.

"Let's see. Two chimiritos, grande sized. Three orders of nachos and a grande-sized soda."  
Adrien glanced around the fast food joint to find it vacant.

"For here."

"Si."

The worker punched in the order into the register.

"You ok?"  
Adrien glanced up, realizing the worker was talking to him.

"Yeah, just," Adrien shrugged, "Missed chances I guess."

"Sorry to hear."

"Hey!" The loud voice jolted Adrien and Ned to stand up straight as the assistant manager approached them.

"Ned, you worthless slug. Did you ask our favorite customer if he would like Diablo sauce with that?" The man slapped a packet of the sauce into Ned's hands.

"I did not, sir. Diablo?" Ned held up the packet.

"Yeah sure," answered Adrien.

Ned pulled out the tray as the assistant manager went to retrieve the food.

"I hope you get your chances back," the guy wish before the assistant manager came over and set the food on the tray.

"And here it is, nice and hot. Gracias."

The assistant manager elbowed Ned non too kindly in the ribs.

"And have a muy bueno day," the kid added.

Adrien took the tray over to a booth, pulling out Plagg from his backpack. He set a plate of nachos in front of the cat, and proceeded to open his straw. He examined the item closely, noticing something was different.

"NO!" He screamed, rushing over to the counter with the straw in hand.

"This is the last straw."  
"I beg your pardon," asked the assistant manager.

"This is the last straw!"

"No sir, we have more in the back!"  
"You took away the bendy straws," He yelled in frustration.

Once the assistant manager understood, he chuckled.

"You're complaining about bendy straw."  
"Look dude, this has not been my best week. The girl of my dreams is out with some other dude, so I am stuck here. All I wanted was some food without children winning for your stupid toys and a bendy straw to enjoy my drink. Not specifically that though, but because it is gone, now specifically that," Adrien vented.

"You kid have officially lost it."

"I'm telling on you."

"Telling who?"  
"Your boss!"

* * *

Adrien didn't quite know why he blew up at the assistant manager. True it had been a long week watching Marinette and Theo all happy together, and now realizing he may never have a chance with Marinette at this rate, it just all blew up. He liked the bendy straws and thought it ridiculous if the Bueno Nacho Corporation was cutting costs by not having the bendy straws, favoring instead their new toy.

Adrien stood outside the Bueno Nacho so as not to be interrupted by the assistant manager.

He called Nino.

"Dude where are you? The prom started over an hour ago."  
"Not now Nino. I need to speak the Bueno Nacho."  
"Ok, I can patch you through to their 800 number."  
"No way, I want to go right to the top. Gonna have words with the head honcho. Some serious complaints must be made."

"Are you ok Adrien," asked Alya.

"I'm fine, just have Nino patch me through."

"I don't know, Adrien. Getting through to a CEO is not easy. This guy's private line is probably super top secret," Nino mumbled to himself more than Adrien, his voice distant. "Got it. You're in."

The phone started ringing, followed by the sound of the phone being picked up.

"Hola! El Presidente speaking," came the voice on the other line, Adrien recognizing that voice anywhere.

Hawkmoth?

* * *

 **I took out the whole Hawkmoth not remember Adrien/Chat's name because I don't think that was ever an issue during the episodes I wrote.**

 **Ned is from the original KP series. I find his obnoxious voice hilarious.**  
 **And reason why I went with Theo over Luka (Luka was highly requested).**  
 **1.) Luka is Juleka's brother. I could make it not so but...**  
 **2.) I actually like Luka, he's a decent, chill character. Theo though is perfect for the slimy Erik replacement. Pun intended.**


	30. So the Drama: Part 3

"Hola, Bueno Nacho. El Presidente speaking," announced a familiar voice on the phone.

"Hawkmoth," Adrien asked, hoping he was hearing things.

The voice on the other end paused before speaking, "If this is about switching my-"

Hawkmoth was caught of as the phone slide out from Adrien's hold, Adrien turning to see the assistant manager, Adrien catching the name tag reading "Lars", ending the call.

"Hawkmoth is a very busy man, Mr. Agreste. There is no need to bother him." Lars crunched Adrien's phone with his fist, the broken pieces falling to the ground.

All of a sudden, Adrien heard screaming from Bueno Nacho, turning to see the other employee running out of the fast food joint for his dear life. As he opened the door, he revealed almost a hundred Little Diablo toys marching out. It would have looked cute if not how uniformly they all marched in his direction. The other employee, Ned Adrien thought his name was, ran past him. Adrien could feel Plagg shift in his bag to peak out, Adrien shoving the kitten back into the bag as the Little Diablos fanned out in front of him and stopped, making Adrien feel cornered with the assistant manager behind him and the toys in front of him.

"Diablos, attack!" The assistant manager called out, the tiny toys resuming their marching towards him again. Adrien backed away until the Diablos surrounded him around the base of the Taco pole in front of the dinner. The Diablos began to climb up him, Adrien trying to shimmy his way up the pole while Plagg lazily batted away the Diablos within paws reach. He swiped off some of the Diablos before making a jump for it. He then began running as fast as he could, only to notice too late that a Diablo was taking apart his watch. Adrien pulled the thing off, taking some of the watch's parts with it, then chucked it back at the Diablos who were still following this.

"I need to get to Marinette."

* * *

"Marinette!"

Marinette turned at the sound of her name being called, seeing Nino and Alya waving her over to a table with panicked faces. Noticing Theo was too busy jiving to the music, Marinette ran over.

"What's the sitch?"  
"It's Adrien," they both said at the same time.

"Adrien?" Come to think of it, where was Adrien. She hadn't seen him all night.

"Where is Adrien," she asked.

"Bueno Nacho, at least, that was his last location," answered Nino.

"Marinette."

Marinette turned to see Theo behind her with a confused look on his face.

"Everything alright?"  
"Adrien's missing." Marinette turned to Alya and Nino to confirm that was what they were trying to say, to which they nodded.

"But he's your sidekick right? He can handle himself."

Marinette grimaced. One, Adrien was not a sidekick, and Two, Theo was right. Adrien was more than capable of taking care of himself. But he was her best friend.

She didn't even see the angered looks on Alya and Nino's faces before looking back up at him.

"True Adrien is capable, but he's also my friend. We'll continue our dance when I get back," she assured him before heading towards the door, Alya and Nino on her tail.

"Oh, there is something else you should know," warned Nino.

"What?"

The doors of the school flung open, someone tripping their way through the balloon arch until they could see everyone.

"The Diablo Toys are evil!" Yelled Adrien.

Well, that wasn't exactly what Marinette was expecting.

The lights turned on and the music stopped as everyone stared at Adrien, looking at him like he officially gone bonkers it because he lost to Theo in the battle for Marinette.

Adrien pulled some of the balloon arch aside to reveal the outside, only for it to look like a normal night in Paris.

"See? They're... Where... What?! Where are they?" Adrien stepped out to look around, his friends following to see nothing. Marinette turned to look at Alya and Nino who looked as surprised and confused as she was.

After Adrien finished examining out front, they returned inside the school, the music restarting and the lights turning changing to their colored hues.

"You ok dude," asked Theo, who had made it to the front, placing a reassuring hand on Adrien's shoulder, which Adrien smacked off.

"Okay, I know that tone. That's the "Adrien's making up the whole thing" tone. Hey, you know what? It doesn't matter what you think or anybody else thinks. Because my best friends will believe me, right guys?"

"That does actually sound plausible. You were able to confirm that was Hawkmoth on the phone right," asked Nino.

Theo snorted, "The take-over-the-world mad scientist guy?"

Alya's eyes lit up, "that makes perfect sense, use the more than 30,000 locations worldwide to spread his evil prizes."

Marinette frowned, slightly miffed at being left out of the loop. Considering how whacked Hawkmoth's latest schemes were, distributing world conquesting toys didn't seem that far fetched.

"We need to check this out," assured Marinette, heading back toward their table where she left her clutch.

She felt a hand pull her back, Marinette turning to see Theo giving her a pleading look.

"They clearly have some information about what's going."  
"Their whole story is ridiculous," he complained.

"Theo," Marinette pleaded, only to feel her hand snatched away from Theo by Adrien.

"Hey back off pretty boy," he growled before leading Marinette back to their table, where Nino had already taken out her watch and was scanning and connecting it to his phone.

"I should be able to try and voice match who the caller was, but we'll need to go somewhere else to test a Little Diablos. But I have one at my house," he assured their group.

While waiting, Marinette looked down to notice Adrien still holding her hand. Theo seemed to notice to as he wedged his hand between theirs, taking a hold of Marinette's. Adrien sighed, grabbing onto his backpack, to check on Plagg.

"Yep, voice print matches, now we need to see what's in the Diablos."

Everyone got up to leave, Theo still holding onto Marinette's hand.

"But-" he started, but Marinette shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"It's a save the world thing," she assured.

Feeling a little happy Marinette was going with him and not staying with Theo, Adrien also put a finger to Theo's lips, not caring in the least how upset the man looked as the four left the dance.

* * *

The four had taken the toy, after much bribing on Nino's part, and gone to Nino's lab to investigate, since that had the proper equipment to analyze it. Marinette did not want to have to think about the four of them cramped in Nino's room, especially with her dress.

"I don't believe it," exclaimed Nino as he analyzed the readings on the tiny toy.

"What," the three other teens asked.

"The cybertronic technology. It's the Hephaestus Project. He used my invention to build these things," Nino groaned, slumping into his chair. Alya grimaced at the other two before rubbing Nino's shoulders.

"For an evil genius, Hawkmoth is pretty stupid," admitted Adrien as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

The others stared at him quizzically.

"Oh, come on, he steals a $3 billion super-secret technology and just gives it away with a burrito? And yet he ditches the bendy straws? This man does not know how to run a fast-food business."

Nino only groaned at the realization of every kid having his cybertronic technology for free with a burrito, certain this could possibly cost him his job.

"So what exactly is this cybertronic technology," asked Marinette, everyone looking to Nino to explain.

"The easy way to explain it would be a living metal, at least that's how this company sold it to the board of directors when they first proposed the project. The more detail explanation is The

cybertronic circuitry can repair itself, modify itself. It can actually grow. But we shouldn't be too worried about this little guy. It can't do anything without a command signal."

All of a sudden, they heard a strange ringing in the air, everyone curiously looking around before staring at the Little Diablos.

Adrien quickly pulled Marinette to the side, Alya doing the same with Nino, although Nino quickly went back to look one more time before it began to grow.

As it grew, the D flipped until it was a split apart U in the front, the cheery smile turning upside.

"Alya, Nino, get out of here, we'll distract the Diablo," warned Marinette as she and Adrien stood ready to fight, despite neither of them having their commonly used weapons on them.

Nino quickly pulled Alya out of the room just as the Diablos grew through the roof of the building.

"I hope they have insurance to cover giant robots growing in their building," commented Adrien with a smirk, Marinette returning the smile.

"They created this technology, I think they expected things like this to happen."

The Diablo raised its arm, replacing its claw hand with a canon, shooting at Marinette and Adrien. They both flipped out of the way, but the blast burning the edge of Marinette's dress, bringing its length to slightly below her knees, and revealing the dark red layers underneath the pink.

Marinette groaned as she examined the damage, the edges stained black where it had singed.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this dress," she growled before jumping back at the giant robot. She flipped underneath him, the robot turning 180 to face her, exchanging its other claw hand for a fast spinning propeller. It slashed the propeller blades at her, Marinette jumping up and onto the base of the hand, and ran up its long arm, pulling its other arm up with her as she landed on the robot's back, the propeller merely scratching it. It then turned back around to face her, shooting fire after her.

Adrien quickly pulled Marinette out of the way, running out of the room as the Diablo chased after them.

"And where have you been," she teased?  
"Looking for a way out. Don't want this thing to destroy more Nino's work than it needs to," he commented.

"True, but even then we can still barely lay a scratch on it." Marinette tried, Adrien turning her down a hallway.

"You alright."

"I hate running in heels," she moaned as she looked down at her once white shoes.

Adrien nodded before scoping her up in both his arms, carrying her bridal style as he ran.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here."

Rather than focus on being in Adrien's arms, Marinette turned back to see the Diablo gaining on them.

Adrien pushed them outside a door, the Diablo crashing through the wall behind them.

Adrien ducked behind a building as Marinette got a call on her watched she had strapped back on her wrist since the prom. She was surprised to see Alya as Adrien set he down, opening his bag to check on Plagg.

"Girl, where are you?"  
"Outside Nino's office. Where are you?"  
"Inside Nino's office. I take it Diablo is with you."

"How'd you guess?" The Diablo struck a claw at them, separating Marinette from Adrien. Adrien got the short end of the stick as the robot went after him, Marinette taking cover back inside the building.

"Does Nino have any ideas how to stop this thing?"  
"He said you need to destroy the command signal. He's hooking you up with a ride."

"Anyway he could track it too?"  
"It's probably coming from Bueno Nacho," called out Adrien as he ran past.

The Diablo noticed Marinette in the hole it had left, turning its fire burner on her.

"Marinette!" Adrien screamed out as the thing blasted her, only for a car to drive through the flames with Marinette in the driver's seat.

The side door opened, Adrien crawling in, the car taking off before he could even buckle his seat belt.

"Nino, take us to Bueno Nacho," commanded Marinette. Adrien looked over as he put his seat belt on to see Marinette's hands weren't on the steering wheel.

"Nino's controlling it from the building."  
"Yeah, but did he pass driver's ed."

"Oh ye of little faith," criticized Nino, his face appearing on a video feed on the car's dashboard.

"Guys, bigger problem behind us!"

Adrien turned to see where Marinette was looking to see the robot chasing after them, with rockets on its boots. And it was firing at them.

"Avoid the blasts," urged Adrien, Nino nodding while typing something a the keyboard.

"If you're typing, whose driving," whined Adrien.

"Alya, she told me she's practiced before."

Adrien and Marinette both paled at the mention of Alya's driving. And to make matters scarier, the car got a rocket boost, sending them far ahead from the Diablo, a lamppost even falling down in their wake.

"Look!"

Adrien pointed ahead to where the Bueno Nacho Taco had been turned into some sort of satellite.

"How are we going to take that out," he asked, looking to Marinette.

"Maybe we don't have to," she smirked. "Guys, get us on the roof."

"We're on it!" Came the unison voices of Nino and Alya.

The assistant manager had just exited the building when the car jumped up, landing on top of the sombrero roof, turning about to see the robot speeding towards them.

"You're looking the wrong way dude," Adrien called out the manager, who was looking up at them. The assistant manager turned and screamed at the Diablo came racing towards him, not caring that it accidentally knocked over the satellite. Just as it was about to reach out and grab the car, the robot stopped, and began shrinking back down to its cute size.

"Everything all good," asked Nino, unable to see the Diablo now that it was on the ground.

"It shut down and shrunk down," cheered Adrien.

"The robot ended up taking out its own command signal," echoed Marinette.

"Nice!"  
"Way to go girl! I knew you both made the best team," cheered Alya, wrapping her arms around Nino's neck.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, both turning away the moment they caught each other's eyes and blushing as they avoided eye contact.

"Huh, weird, just got a hit on the Ladyblog," commented Nino, typing in somethings before their screen changed to Hawkmoth wearing a sparkly purple blazer instead of his purple lab coat.

"Congratulations, Ladybug and Chat Noir. You've already discovered how to foil my evil scheme. In record time, I might add. It is most unfortunate, however, that this time you will not stop me. You will surrender."

"As if," Marinette rolled her eyes, her gaze landing back on Adrien, who had pulled out Plagg, the sleepy kitten unaware of the whole ordeal.

"As if if," echoed Adrien.

"Volpina popped by your school dance and met the nicest boy. Well, I don't have to tell you how nice he is! And cute."

The camera changed angles, focusing on Volpina holding Theo, who looked quite worried.

"Marinette, what's going on," he asked.

"Theo," Marinette whispered, Adrien frowning.

"The choice is yours, Ladybug. If you care about your dear Theo's safety, surrender is your only option."

The video cut out, Marinette frowning.

"Alya, take us back to the lab. Nino get the suit ready."

* * *

Marinette marched furiously after Nino, Alya and Adrien following behind.

"Marinette, the battle suit is still experimental," protested Nino as he pressed in some numbers into a keypad, unlocking a door.

"Well it's about to go for a test drive," she argued back as she stepped inside, shutting the door most of the way.

"Ok, one how long have you two known about the secret suit, and two, where's mine," asked Adrien.

"Since the Bebes who had the super speed. Just in case we would run into them again. And there's some other features. But like I said, this is still experimental. I would do yours once I finished Marinette's." Nino was unlocking other drawers, pulling out some additional items.

"What do you think?"

Everyone turned to look as Marinette entered the room, wearing a red latex bodysuit, with a black collar and red spots everywhere. At her hip was a belt with some pockets for her yoyo and other things, the biggest pocket also attached to her left thigh. Nino and Alya looked over to Adrien, who looked as red as the bodysuit, which left nothing to the imagination.

"Y-you look great." He sighed he was able to get out that much. "Amazing," he breathed, Marinette turning pink at that.

"You are going to knock 'em dead girl," encouraged Alya, giving Marinette a high five.

"And here's some things for the road." Nino hand out a small cylinder, which Adrien took.

"Knockout gas that looks like lip gloss," he began to unscrew the lid, "or lip gloss that looks like lip gloss?" Adrien nearly passed out aas Marinette closed the lid.

"Knock out gas," Adrien confirmed before giving it to Marinette as Nino handed Adrien a change of attire to his regular uniform.

"How did you get this," he asked looking between Marinette and Nino.

"I made a few extras, just in case, and gave one to Nino for safe keeping," she assured him.

Adrien went inside the special room, quickly changed and out as Nino handed Marinette a toy blaster.

"Um, what's that," he asked.

"A kids toy," Marinette guessed, both looking to Nino for answers.

"Oh, this is no toy. Well, not since I modified it. Electromagnetic scrambler."

Marinette and Adrien grinned at each other as she . Perfect for shutting down Hawkmoth's whole system.

"We're going to head back to the prom, just in case we all die tonight by robots. I already programed the location of the Bueno Nacho headquarters. That should be where Hawkmoth is." Nino handed Marinette over a key, Marinette instead pulling him in for a hug.

"You're the best Nino," she squeezed, Alya and Adrien not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

"Alright let's go, world to save," insisted Adrien, pulling Marinette off of Nino.

"And Nino owes me another dance. Keep us posted!" Alya pulled Nino away as Adrien led them back towards the car.

"You alright Adrien," she asked as they got inside the car.

"Yeah, just a long night," he groaned as they buckled in, the car then speeding off towards Bueno Nacho Headquarters.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien crept around the halls of the Bueno Nacho Headquarters, moon outside casting their shadows along the wall. Adrien stopped, shining a flashlight on the wall at a pictures.

"Huh? Original Bueno Nacho," he looked back up, the small fast food place hoping with people even back when it started.

"Adrien, get your head in the game," Marinette scolded.

Adrien smirked, flipping his flashlight back into his pocket.

"Worry not My Lady, I am ready for anything," he assured her.

All of a sudden, they felt the ground shake, the two teens turning to see the sumo ninja from before running along the wall while spinning nunchucks. He landed with a thud the two teens almost losing balance.

"I shall be avenged," he squeaked out, several octaves higher than the last time they met him.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other before both bursting into giggles at the ridiculousness of the ninja's voice. Without warning, Adrien was swept aside, held up against the wall by the sumo ninja.

"What," he squeaked.

"Dude, don't talk. The funny voice ruins your mystique," commented Adrien as he finished his chuckles. The ninja took Adrien off the wall, bringing his arms into strong arms pose.

"I am strong like the mountain." He changed positions so he swung Adrien to the other side while moving to stand on one foot " I am swift like the wind." The ninja then pinned Adrien up against the wall again. " I am vengeance!" He squealed.

Having enough of the high pitched Ninja, Marinette pulled the lip-gloss out of her pocket and tossed it to Adrien. Adrien caught it in one hand before unscrewing it underneath the man's nose, Adrien holding his breath.

"Vengeance… will … be … ay," the ninja collapsed, releasing Adrien, who quickly screwed the lid back on.

With the sumo ninja down for the count, Marinette could feel as if someone was watching her. She turned her head to see a familiar orange glow flying at her, Marinette jumping out of the way.

Above them was Volpina, standing on a window overhang.

"You know what I really hate," she asked while examining her nails.

"When somebody kidnaps your boyfriend," snarled Marinette as she jumped onto a wall overhang.

"When somebody doesn't know when to give up." Volpina brought her hands together, sending a plasma blast at Marinette's direction, Marinette jumping to avoid it.

Volpina kept firing blast after blast at Marinette. Once Marinette landed, her suit brought up a red protective shield around her.

When the blasts stopped, Marinette held out her hand, the glove transform into some sort of curved rectangle, Marinette able to catch Volpina's blast and throw it right at her.

"Oo, bug's got an upgrade," teased Volpina as Marinette flipped away onto a walkway hanging over the hallway.

"Not bad, huh?"

Volpina jumped onto a lower platform, "yeah, but still not in my league."

She jumped up after Marinette, landing behind her and slashing her in the arm, tearing her battle suit.

Marinette found herself falling, quickly turning and launching a string from her wrist, the end latching onto the side of the walkway. Marinette swung herself around until she landed across from Volpina in a crouched stance.

"Like I said," began Volpina, only to stop as she watched Marinette's battle suit repair itself. "What?"  
Marinette stood back up, ready to fight, as Volpina took a battle stance.

"You were saying," taunted Marinette.

The girls charged at each other, both Volpina's hand a glow. They leapt into the air, Volpina trying to slash at Marinette, Marinette's battle suit creating small protective shields near her arms every time Volpina came close to contact.

They landed on opposite sides, Volpina throwing another blast at Marinette, Marinette backflipping to avoid it and every blast after.

Marinette could hear Adrien cheering her on down below, thankful that Volpina wasn't paying any attention to him. Her distraction caused her to misstep, Marinette slipping along the walkway, barely jumping out of the way as Volpina tried to punch the place Marinette laid before. Marinette spun around, Blocking Volpina's hits with her feet and legs until she could manage to stand, blocking her plasma with her suit.

"Hey, Theo's cute. Once you're out of the picture, maybe I'll date him," taunted Volpina. Marinette broke their hold with a kick, quickly delivering punches to Volpina's face, only for Volpina to dodge. But the punches became quicker, and quicker until one finally connected, sending Volpina flying into a giant window frame. He body fell on the walkway, Marinette poised to resume their fight.

"Wow!" Marinette turned at the familiar voice to see Theo arriving down the nearby escalator.

"Didn't know you cared that much," he teased as Marinette ran towards him.

"Theo, you're ok!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, Theo wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Marinette."

"Theo."

Marinette sighed, content on having Theo back.

"Actually, here, I'm known as Syntho-Drone 908."

Marinette opened her eyes in shock, only to be zapped right after with a jolt of electricity. SHe wriggled in pain, faintly hearing Adrien call out her name before she collapsed in Theo's arms.

Adrien had just made it to their level to see Theo holding Marinette's limp form, his nice tux transforming into a blue and black synthodrone suit.

Adrien charged at Theo, only for Volpina to hold out her arm, knocking him down from his run, landing only a few feet away from Marinette.

Adrien struggled to try and call out to Marinette as Theo dropped her on the ground, Volpina join Theo as his side.

The last thing he saw were two malicious grins and Volpina's laugh.

* * *

When Adrien awoke, he found himself tied to a giant burrito.

"What the…" Adrien looked around to see their bags on the floor, Marinette tied to a nearby cactus.

"Marinette!" He called out, the girl groaning as she opened her eyes.

Adrien breath a sigh of relief at seeing Marinette was ok, "I thought you were down for the count."

"Why couldn't I see he was a fake," she winced from her place.

"You don't get much faker than a synthodrone," jested Adrien, Marinette just slumping her shoulders, her face avoiding his.

Adrien frowned. He had to get Marinette out of this, then they could both beat up her ex, Volpina, and Hawkmoth, then call it a night.

He looked back down to see they had even confiscated his staff, Marinette's laser lipstick, and her grappling yoyo.

"So what's the plan?"  
"Adrien I… I got nothing."

"Come on Marinette, no quitter talk," he scolded.

"Hawkmoth finally won. I should have just stuck to babysitting."

"Okay, LB, this pity fiesta is over. Hawkmoth has not won. He played you. Now it's payback time."

Marinette only looked away.

Gosh darn it, Marinette was giving up because of some stupid guy she knew for a week and a half. Screw him, screw whoever gave him the advice to wait some time after a break up. Marinette needed more than anything to know.

"You know, there are guys out there for you who are a lot better than Theo. Guys that are real for one thing."

"You really think so?"

Marinette looked up at him, despite the tears on the corner of her eyes, her eyes seemed to sparkle in something Adrien could possibly dare call hope.

"I know so," he smiled at her. "Guys that are Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed, noticing his cat down on the ground, resting in his backpack.

"Guys like Plagg?"

"No, I mean, Plagg can save us. Come on Plagg bring us the laser lipstick."

The cat yawned, looking up at Adrien, before settling back down again.

"Plagg you lazy cat! We need to get out so we can kick Marinette's ex's butt and show him what he missed," he yelled at the cat, Marinette giggling at the cat's master.

"Please Plagg," she asked.

The cat opened one eye at Marinette calling his name. Plagg stood up and went over to Marinette's belt, pulling out the laser lipstick. Using the old Bueno Nacho statues, he jumped up to Marinette, dropping the lipstick into her hand.

"Maybe I do need a guy like Plagg," she teased as she freed herself.  
"I didn't mean Plagg, I meant me," yelled Adrien in frustration that his cat listened to Marinette instead of him. Marinette barely stuck the landing with Adrien's comment.

"Really," she asked, unable to look him in the eye as she gathered up their items, glad Hawkmoth hadn't taken away the Electromagnetic scrambler.  
"I mean yeah. For awhile now." Now Adrien had back his blush that matched Marinette's suit.

"Me too. For awhile now."

"Really?"

"Really."

They both looked at each other smiling, lost in each other's eyes.

"Ok, can you get me down now so I can kick Theo's butt?"

Marinette giggled and happily complied, nearly hitting Adrien with the laser because she was so happy.

* * *

Despite being on the lowest level of the headquarters, Marinette, Adrien, and Plagg quickly made their way to Hawkmoth's control room, just in time to hear his little tirade.

"Boys, boys, boys! 'Who should I go to the dance with?' 'Who's the perfect boy?'" The villain fell at his knees, unknowingly in front of Marinette, with Adrien right behind her.

"You're right Hawkmoth. Boys, Dating, oh it's hard. But this is easy." She took a step forward, punching Hawkmoth so hard he flew into the chairs blocking the control panel.

"Volpina," he screamed, his sidekick jumping into action. Marinette grabbed her by the wrists, kicking her into the wall behind her. Marinette jumped, landing on Theo's face, as she made her way to the steps onto the roof.

Before Theo could go after her, Adrien ran up to him, stepping into a battle stance.

"Syntho-jerk you are going down," he snarled. Theo threw a punch at Adrien, which he dodged, then brought his legs up to kick Theo in the face, spinning the guy's head backwards. The synthodrone stopped and fixed his head before coming back at Adrien. Adrien felt positively disgusted, while Plagg coughed up a hairball.

* * *

Marinette made it to the roof, the new signal glowing blue as the Diablos flew overhead in the pouring rain. Marinette pulled out the scrambler, ready to fire, when it was knocked out of her hands. She turned her head to see Volpina standing there, her hands glowing orange. The scrambler continued to fly as Adrien ran up the steps, rushing to catch it, only to have Theo burst through the roof, catching it instead.

"Nice try, loser."

Adrien growled as he wrapped his legs around Theo, twisting them so he fell down, letting go of the scrambler. Adrien quickly jumped up, stepping on top of Theo, barely managing to catch the scrambler for it fell over the ledge.

Marinette and Volpina continued to fight, ignoring the robots flying overhead.

"You don't know when to quit," snarled Volpina.

"Neither do you," Marinette retorted.

"Got that right."

Adrien tucked the scrambler in his bag next to Plagg, standing up only to face Theo again. They were on parr with their fighting skills, Adrien matching bunch for block.

"Looks like Marinette is about to lose," Theo smirked, Adrien's attention drawn away to see Volpina and Marinette in a heated battle. Theo used the distraction to punch him into the wall. He then grabbed him by the hair and pushed him down to the ground, pinning him down with a boot to the face.

"Never mind, looks like it's just you about to lose."

"Not today." Adrien pulled the scrambler out of his bag, tossing it towards Marinette.

"LB!"

Marinette flipped Volpina over her, throwing her to the ledge. She looked up as the scrambled flew towards her, catching it just in time. Marinette quickly aimed at the signal and fired.

The shot sailed true, about to hit its intended target when a gloved hand snatched it out of the air.

"So sorry," he taunted as he held the shot victoriously.

"Oh no you don't!" Adrien took out his staff, extending it so he reached Theo. He landed in a kung fu position, extending his hand. Theo charged at him, Adrien slamming one fist into the ground, taking hold of the other before delivering a kick that knocked Theo off the signal. Adrien leapt after him, delivering a punch that Theo blocked again, the sky cackling about with thunder and lighting. Adrien leapt over Theo, landing a kick to the gut, the lightning cackling ahead.

Hawkmoth, who had at some point joined them on the roof, and Marinette just stared in amazement and Volpina struggled to climb back onto the roof. They couldn't be entirely certain, but with every punch Adrien landed, the lightning almost seemed to take the shape of a cat.

"Mystical Tiger Kung Fu," Marinette whispered in amazement, scooping Adrien's forgotten bag with Plagg inside.

Adrien halted his attacks, holding his hands in a bowl shape, which sent Theo flying into the signal, dropping the scrambler on it. Electricity poured out of the scrambler, frying the signal and Theo. Marinette could even hear the control room down bellow exploding, even the Diablos were falling out of the sky and back to their original form.

"Ok, maybe she is all that," murmured Hawkmoth as he tried to tiptoe away, only to be stopped by Adrien's foot tripping him.

"Taking over the world is one thing. Taking over Bueno Nacho is another thing." Adrien grabbed Hawkmoth by the collar, pulling him up to his face.

"But making Marinette cry, you are going to pay!"

Hawkmoth frowned, trying to figure out if Adrien was serious or not. Adrien moved him so he could see where Theo was currently fried, the remains of his syntho-goo dripping off the signal.

Hawkmoth gulped.

Volpina, who had finally got off the ledge began trying to make her own escape, only to be stopped by Marinette.

"Do you know what I really hate," asked Marinette smugly.

"Uh, that your date got fried," asked Volpina as she got into a fighting stance.

"No, you." Marinette kicked Volpina in the chest, sending her flying into the electrified pole, noticing Hawkmoth also go flying at the same time. They both crashed into the remains of the signal, causing it to crumble to the ground.

Marinette and Adrien both walked over to the ledge smiling victoriously at their triumph.

* * *

"This is not over! Oh, this can't be over," whined Hawkmoth as he, Volpina, and his goons were being carted away in the back of police van. Several police vans for all the goons he hired.

"Deal with it dude. It's over." Adrien slammed shut the back of the van. The van pulled away, leaving Adrien and Marinette to see the police had a good hand on the situation.

"Pound it," asked Marinette, holding up a fist bump, which Adrien returned. He was about to pull back when Marinette locked her hand around his.

"You know, we better hurry," she coyly teased.

Adrien furrowed his eyes, looking to Plagg who was back by his side, the cat looking frustrated at being wet from the rain.

"Hurry where?"

Marinette pulled him away, questions forgotten as she smiled at him.

"You'll see."

* * *

"And so, thanks to teen heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, the worldwide Diablo destruction is itself disabled," announced Nadja Chamack, everyone at the prom watching from Nino's laptop, including Jagged Stone and Penny Rolling who had shown up to play before the chaos began.

"Dude, Marinette was totally rocking it," cheered Jagged, giving one of the random students next to him a high five.

"Rolling," answered the student, who was actually Prince Ali, as he returned the high five.

"So can we get back to Prom now," whined Chloe from somewhere in the room. People were able to return to their place when two new students entered the school. Adrien stood at the entrance dress in a black tux and white button down, wearing a ladybug red tie. Marinette stood beside him in her partially ruined dress, her hair in a wavy ponytail instead of the bun. Everyone gasped when they noticed them holding hands.

"What!?" Screamed Chloe from somewhere in the room, her cries of protest drowned out by the thunderous cheers from the students, teachers, and performers as they all ran over to congratulate the new couple.

Marinette and Adrien blushed at the attention, hearing Alya yelling somewhere about her "Ship has finally sailed".

The lights began to dim to their colored hums, a slow song beginning to play, people noticing as Clara Nightingale began to sing, winking out into the audience. Not to be outdone, Jagged ran out to the stage and began accompanying her on guitar, surprisingly playing the slow song.

Everyone began to disburse to start dancing.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other before glancing away, neither certain if they should dance or not.

Nino passed by with Alya, Alya briefly turning away to place Adrien's hands around Marinette's waist and Marinette's hands around Adrien's neck. With a wink at her ship, she twirled back into Nino's arms, who whisked her off to elsewhere on the dance floor.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other, slightly surprised by Alya's move. But Adrien just smiled and softly chuckled, Marinette giggling as well as he twirled her onto the dance floor.

Clara smiled at the students before her as she began to sing.

"I know we've been friends forever,

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time

I've opened up my eyes

Now I see…"

Marinette leaned closer to Adrien, resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes, as he rest his head against her shoulder as they continued dancing to the music. He eventually closed his eyes, enjoying having Marinette as his girlfriend in his arms.

"You were always with me.

Could it be you and I

Never imagined

Could it be, suddenly

I'm falling for you."

As the meaning of the song hit them, they broke apart, to look at each other, stopping their dancing.

Marinette looked so beautiful tonight, Adrien realizing he had been an idiot for waiting this long. He smiled down at Marinette, who was peeking up through her bangs at him.

She should have probably have tried to get with him a lot sooner rather than question his or her feelings. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, Marinette returning the gesture, her cheeks heating up as he looked at her in utter adoration.

Adrien brought his forehead down to hers, both of them reveling that they were there in that moment. No longer awkward classmates, no longer just teammates, not just friends, but everything and more than that.

Marinette turned her head away shyly, looking up to see Adrien still watching her, and subconsciously, watching her lips. Marinette looked down to his as well, only to see they were already leaning towards her. Marinette tilted her head and met him halfway.

Both oblivious there were other people watching, including a friend who was happily taking pictures. Both oblivious to the students dancing nearby. Both oblivious to the song as it continued.

What was important in that moment was each other. And how far they had come.

From their first meeting at gymnastics, to their second meeting again as high schoolers. To Adrien meeting Ladybug who was also Marinette, to Marinette meeting Chat Noir, and meeting Adrien who was Chat Noir.

It was a lot in the grand scheme of things, but to them it brought them to tonight. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Oh dear lord, I almost didn't want this to end. But here she is, the final chapter. Praise the sun!**

 **For those who wanted me to continue with the graduation episodes, I did add the little tidbit there from the graduation fight where we see some of Adrien's tiger kung fu in action, but not total overpowering as he still has much to learn.**  
 **I do have to say, my favorite was having Plagg only listen to Marinette. But overall all my favorite chapters are when there is Marinette and Adrien relationship/friendship stuff.**

 **Thank you for those who have read from the beginning and those who only started as I was finishing.**  
Thank you to those who have favorited and followed this.  
 **Thank you to those who have commented with questions, encouragement, and vented frustrations at Marinette and Adrien not getting together until the end.**  
 **Thank you to those who have put up with my inconsistencies as I tried to be consistent, as much as I could. I really should have made side notes on their character development for every chapter.**  
 **And thank you to those, even long after this is completed, have somehow stumbled upon this story and read it all the way through.**  
 **If you want to follow my original work, I'm on Deviant Art as Suicunespurr.**  
 **Thank you again!**


End file.
